


西窗竹

by 191



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 97
Words: 242,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191/pseuds/191
Summary: 陆桓城：我的老婆是根竹子，我的儿子是棵笋。去年，我家饭桌上冷不丁出现了一盘油焖笋，现在，厨子坟头的草已经三尺高了。这是一个陆大当家与自家俏竹子啪啪啪，还生了一窝笋的温馨故事。古代架空；精怪；甜甜虐虐又甜甜，生子；





	1. 青竹

时值二月，潦河以北大雪雱霏。江州城内雪色茫茫，遮去了万家灯火。随着温度下降，寒气越发逼人，凝成大团侵体的冷雾。

客栈门口挂着两盏摇晃的红灯笼，迎接客人归来。

一辆马车晃悠悠驶入院中，陆桓城先行下车，回头去搀扶尚在车里的少年。晏琛弯腰出来，口鼻呼出一阵热气，却没碰陆桓城伸出的手，顾自扶稳车壁，轻盈地跃下。

陆桓城紧张得要命：“你稳着点，别动了胎气。”

晏琛笑道：“你把我裹成这模样，我就算从二楼跳下来，再连滚三圈，也不怕伤着肚子。”

他天生不怎么畏寒，此刻却被裹成了一只白绒绒的狐狸，颈边一圈蓬松软毛，肩上毛氅足有四斤重，说好听些是护体软胄，说难听些，便是一只结实耐摔的王八壳。

两人进了幽静的客栈小院，屋里燃着炉火，温暖如春。

晏琛嫌热，便把毛氅解下，搁在一旁的软榻上。陆桓城立刻从后头抱住了他，搓热双手，探进了衣襟，一层一层地往里钻，最后终于摸到晏琛的小腹，在那儿爱不释手地来回抚摸。

好像……鼓出来了一些？

“是不是显怀了？”

他激动地问。

晏琛笑而不语，满心都是甜蜜。

自从两人有了孩子，陆桓城恨不得把他当作一件易碎的宝贝，天天捧在手心护着。他体型清瘦，熬到四个多月肚子才挺出来一些，陆桓城竟欢喜成这样。

晏琛转过身，松开束腰的衣带，将白嫩的小腹袒露给他看。

陆桓城伸手摸了摸，平平坦坦，与之前相比倒是没有多少变化。他抱怨了两句，晏琛便牵着他往榻边走，小心地和衣躺下，侧着身子蜷起了双腿。

这是一个最容易显怀的姿势，小腹隆作圆圆鼓鼓一小团，像只刚出炉的白面包子，肚脐是捏合的包子尖儿，孩子是睡在里头的肉馅儿，怎么看怎么惹人怜爱。

陆桓城惊喜难耐，展开手掌覆上去，正好与腹部隆起的弧度相贴。

柔软，脆弱，仿佛稍稍用力就会伤了它。

陆桓城把面颊贴在那软乎乎的肚皮上，想听一听里头的动静。腹内的声音沉闷而杂乱，唯一清晰的，是晏琛有力的心跳。

“桓城，它还小呢，等再过几个月，它才会有动静……唔！”

晏琛敏感地惊喘了一声，发觉陆桓城开始不规矩了，竟趁着肌肤相触，用湿热的舌尖吻他的肚脐。

先是舔过脐周，又做贼似地探进去，在凹陷的浅窝里反复勾弄。手指偷偷探向侧腰，在腰肉上抚弄，指尖犹如带着一丝火苗，迅速烧热了他的身体。

晏琛怀胎后便不曾享过欢爱，身子饥渴万分。情欲被压抑了太久，经不住陆桓城故意撩拨，很快就起了反应。

陆桓城眼角余光瞥到他顶起的裤子，并不犹豫，直接解开裤带，将那勃动的茎根含入了口中。

晏琛毫无准备，要命之处突然被滚烫的唇舌卷裹，整片腰顷刻就酥透了。

“嗯……不要，不要这样……桓城，我……不行的……”

他哆嗦得魂飞魄散，一句话也说不完整，急着弓起身子想推开陆桓城，可柔嫩的顶端被衔着一吮，登时骨头都软了，整个人重重向后跌去。不出多时，晏琛已被侍弄得双目空茫，呻吟急促，揪着身下的狐绒不断扭臀。隆起的小腹剧烈起伏，渗出一层薄汗，好似白面包子入了竹笼，被蒸得热气腾腾，汤汁四溢。

陆桓城很喜欢听晏琛的呻吟。

晏琛怕羞，从不肯放肆叫床，但只要出了声，必定会充满一种动情到极点、崩溃而无助的羞耻感，就像他通红的耳根，潮湿的眼角，咽也咽不下去的细碎哭腔。

陆桓城深深吞吐了几十下，口中分身频频勃动，显然快要出精。

“不行……停，停下！”晏琛哭嚷道，“要去了，真的要去了……”

陆桓城却不停，一边安抚着晏琛颤动的小腹，一边往里含得更深，凶蛮快速，连续吸吮数次，直到晏琛腰臀一阵抽搐，在凌乱的喘息中射出了白浊。

晏琛的味道不腥膻，和肌肤一样，带着清新的草木香气。

烛火扑闪不定，幽幽晃动。

那少年在强烈的高潮中迷失了神智，半裸着身体，瘫在绒氅里时不时地轻微抽搐着。陆桓城知道他累坏了，便喂他喝了几口热茶，抱他回床帐里休息。

方才一番胡闹，晏琛的衣裳都皱巴巴滑到了腰际，陆桓城想为他穿好，却被伸手拦住。

“怎么？”陆桓城问，“想换身干净的？”

晏琛摇了摇头，勉强扶腰坐起，拔去簪钗，让乌黑的三千青丝散在背后，然后握住陆桓城的手，让他一件一件脱去自己凌乱的衣衫，又红着脸解开了陆桓城的衣襟，俯下身子，难耐地亲吻他结实的胸膛。

陆桓城一愣，隐约看懂了他的意思，却不敢擅意妄为。

他将晏琛推开一些，提醒似地戳了戳他柔软的肚子：“阿琛，你这儿怀着孩子呢。”

晏琛微微僵住，突然用力扇开他的手，眼底浮上了一层分明的委屈：“你把我撩成这个样子，就想甩手不管了么？”

陆桓城目光一扫，见他肌肤泛红，眼眸湿润，胸口茱萸挺立，弥漫着一股浓郁的春情，立刻就忍不住了，下身活像妖物被揭去封咒，瞬息涨成了紫红饱满的一根。

他翻身将人压在身下，从怀里掏出油膏，蘸取少许，手指探入臀缝间，想为晏琛先做扩张。谁知刚触到那隐秘的入口，忽然就感到有点不对。

那儿滑腻腻的，早已湿了不知多久。

陆桓城这才弄明白，晏琛所说的 “撩成这个样子”，远远不止情潮初涌那么简单。

是想要了。

而且，想要极了。

晏琛见他动作停滞，神情微怔，一脸的难以置信，心头不禁涌上一阵酸涩——他的身体天生喜水，每逢潮湿天气，比如今晚这样雾气深重的，便像一张宣纸落入池塘，须臾就吸饱了水份。

水汽充盈的身体，简直受不得一点撩拨。只要被唤起情欲，非但皮肤分外敏感，连后头也比平日淫靡许多，涓涓地溢出滑液，恰似最浪荡的邀请。

陆桓城他……会怎么看待自己？

“你别管我，也别管孩子。”晏琛偏过头，用手背遮着双眼，哽咽道，“你顾自进来就是。”

“阿琛，我一点也不在乎这个……”

陆桓城知道他在介意什么，却苦于不知如何安慰，终是叹了口气，扶稳晏琛敞开的双腿，以茎头抵住穴口，拨开他遮目的手，俯身去吻他眼角的泪水。

一边怜爱亲吻，一边朝穴内寸寸顶进。

晏琛像一口深井，井壁湿软黏滑，井底幽暗难测，里头却蕴藏着最热的一池温泉，让探访者如痴如醉。

陆桓城伏在他耳畔，浓情蜜意地道：“阿琛，你别哭。这天底下，唯有你的身子是我的仙境。”

晏琛耳根一酥，腹内似有一股暖流袭过，刚想回话，突然惊叫着绷紧了双臀。那根沉甸甸的东西竟直冲到底，分秒不停地凶狠顶撞起来。

“啊！桓城……嗯啊……”

滚烫的阳根挤入甬道，摩擦过水润而敏感的内壁，快意是连绵不断的甘霖，一阵阵沿着脊柱冲刷到头顶。晏琛仰着脖子，口中发出激颤的娇吟，喘息零落破碎，含泪带泣。

太舒服了。

他舒服得想死，仿佛连维持人身的灵力都快散去。

蓬开枝叶，又变作庭院里一株青竹。

那一年阆州大旱，六月酷暑未降一滴雨，枯死的青竹无穷无尽。他耗尽了最后一分力气，往干涸皲裂的土壤里拼命伸展根须，可是土里没有一点水，甚至没有一丝隐约的潮气。

他昏迷在刺目的烈阳底下，长叶卷曲，枝梢瘦骨伶仃的枯黄。

可就在那个午夜，他被浓郁的湿气唤醒了，耳边传来细细密密的落雨声。雨点打在屋檐，打在荷塘，打在他低垂的每一枚叶片上，它们弹跳起来的弧度，就像最饱满的珍珠——他等来了入秋的第一场雨，他没有死，依然好好地活着。

那个时候，晏琛的意识还没苏醒，但竹壁上所有细密的水道都醒了。

它们不受控制，疯狂汲取土壤里渗进来的每一滴水，往身体的每一个角落肆意浇灌，没有章法，没有调度，混乱得不再像从前那个自己——却舒服得销魂蚀骨，连枝梢都忍不住疯狂摇颤。

死局逢生，那是活过来的滋味。

晏琛一直很想念那种滋味，想念得发疯。他清心寡欲了百余年，唯有这一次，被强烈到铭心刻骨的快感扰乱了心神。

但他知道，这样的感觉，一辈子都不会再有了。这是濒死才换来的快感，若有下一次，他不一定熬得过去。

直到……

直到某一天，他化为人身，在某个水雾弥漫的夜晚，被陆桓城压在床上狠狠地占有。

雨水化作血液，水道化作血管，快感麻痹了肢体，杂乱无章地肆意游窜。他躺在陆桓城怀里，被毁天灭地的喜悦浇灌，当年那一场救命的甘霖，毫无预兆地再度降临。

数百年的等待，好像只是为了那一晚的遇见，那一次的高潮。

他再也忘不掉。

再也离不开。

窗外大雪静静飘落，无声无息，淹没了院子里的石板路。

红烛燃烧了大半，油蜡向下流淌，映出一束摇曳的火光、两道交缠的人影。

晏琛那一截竹茎般柔韧的腰肢被陆桓城以双掌托住，朝上抬起，臀肉恰好架在他跪坐的大腿上。这姿势不会压迫腹部，又适合发力，次次进入极深。晏琛被顶得浑身酥软，双腿大开，连一丝并拢的气力也不剩，只能失神地仰躺在床上，随着陆桓城挺腰的动作前后摇晃。

他悬停在最销魂的浪尖处，已经不能感知高潮的临界点。阳根半软，黏液乱流，断断续续吐出精水。陆桓城摆一下腰胯，粉嫩的小眼儿便可怜兮兮地吐出一口白浊。

稀薄的精水顺着小腹逆流，本该聚入肚脐，可他腹部微隆，凭空多了一个爬坡。精水去路被阻，只好盘桓一阵，顺着侧腰淌下。

晏琛空张着口，叫不出声音，活像一条垂死的鱼。

他的视野渐渐变得模糊，床畔的烛火也越来越暗，明明还燃着半根，却暗得像要扑灭。终于，在某个极致欢愉的顶点，陆桓城悍然一记顶撞，晏琛只来得及发出一声短促的闷哼，就在高潮中陷入了彻底的黑暗。


	2. 附灵

四更时分，大雪暂歇，白茫茫的屋瓦底下亮起了一盏纸灯笼。火苗幽暗而微弱，被周遭的寒气一裹，几乎要缩回灯芯里去。

客栈小院的门扉“吱呀”一声开了。

晏琛从里面出来，转身合拢门缝。他披着原先的狐绒氅子，系一条暖围脖，浑身上下只差一根尾巴，便是一只活脱脱的雪野小狐狸。

满月如银盘，悬于西天，雪地反射着月光，连最幽僻的街角也不见阴影。

他提着一只纸灯笼，伸手揉拧后腰，沿着粉墙根儿慢吞吞地挪步。挪了十几米，身子突然一晃，整个人软扑扑地撞在墙面上，撞得肩膀发疼。

“呃……”

腰疼，臀酸，腿根儿颤。

今夜“操劳”过度，实在不宜出行，可是晏琛没有办法——他的本性是喜静不喜动的，三尺见方的沃土，能扎三百年岿然不动。但这半年来，他跟着陆桓城走南闯北，根本找不到多少机会化为竹身休憩，体内灵气快要不够用了。

灵气耗尽，便不能再维持人身。

他虽有办法减缓灵耗，不至于让自己狼狈到那等地步，腹中的骨肉却受不住——它还太小，玲珑细嫩的一棵笋尖儿，指甲掐一掐便会受伤，若是少了灵气庇护，只怕将来会长不好。

事实上，这孩子已经许久不曾长大了。

晏琛感觉得到，自从灵气不再充沛，小腹的弧度就再也没有变化过。四个月了，永远都是那么一丁点儿的微隆，掩在衣物底下，若有似无。

他想着自己的小笋儿，缩在箨壳里，不能破土，不能见阳，被暗无天日的泥土盖着哭，心里就一阵一阵地疼。

前些天，他与陆桓城一同坐马车回客栈，路过湖畔时碰巧发现了一片小竹林。今夜他偷溜出门，踏雪造访，便是想找一枝茂盛的青竹附会儿灵，让枝叶根须吸纳天地灵气，安沉于体内。

晏琛绕过七八道粉墙，拐过五六处街角，终于在白雪皑皑的湖畔找到了那片竹林。

附灵不是小事，他不敢疏忽，便抖落枝梢的碎雪，拨开根旁的白袄，一株一株认真查看过去。冬季没有虫害，每一株青竹都生得青翠盎然，长势喜人。

看到第九株时，晏琛微微一怔，弯下身子，伸手按了按根节附近——那儿的土壤微微拱起，厚实紧密，罩着一棵未破土的冬笋，正好和他的笋儿一般大！

他欣喜不已，长长地舒出一口气。

若附进了这一株，腹中的孩子便能睡进小笋里，被雪水朝雾滋养，与日月精华相融，可不比从他这儿吸收灵气还要充沛纯正么？

晏琛望向月亮，依据西移的方位算了算时间。

离鸡鸣还有一个时辰，如果现在附灵，应当恰好能在鸡鸣时苏醒，赶在日出前回到客栈，神不知鬼不觉地爬上床。

他低头吹熄了烛焰，将灯笼搁在雪野里，又解开狐绒氅子，原想一同丢弃在地上，转念想想料子昂贵，被雪水沾湿了不值得，便整整齐齐地叠好，盖在灯笼上边。

晏琛一步一步走近那株青竹，手掌安抚着小腹，告诉孩子莫怕。

然后他伸出手，五指触碰青竹冰凉的茎干，便有一股清灵神息渗入皮肤，淌至心脏深处。再以额心相抵，缓缓闭上双眸，身体逐渐变得轻盈，四肢舒展，所有的疲倦和酸软都淡如烟云，微风拂来，一吹即散。

天地离得近了，呼吸吐纳间，清浊，喜悲，皆成一体。

时光走得比任何时候都要缓慢，他有了千百倍的时间，可以品尝活水的甜味，倾听雪碎的声响，感受着风从枝梢吹过，细密而温柔地将叶片叠作了层层涟漪。

他聚起土壤里最甘冽的一汪清水，注入养分，交予根节，一口一口喂给稚嫩的小笋儿。

小笋儿渴坏了，咕噜咕噜地喝着水，急得绿芽尖尖上冒出一滴汗。

很久以前，大约……晏琛记不太清了，大约三百年前吧，他也是一棵新生的笋。

长在陆家祖宅，一间阴幽僻静的庭院里。

不，不是，那时候还没有陆家，陆家是后来才建造的。当时只有一片葳蕤的竹林，他早早地抽芽，拔茎，长成一根青竹，和兄弟姐妹们枝叶相依。

陆桓城的高祖爷爷的高祖爷爷的……某一位高祖爷爷，是一个清苦平凡的读书人，在竹林东边搭了一间简陋的木屋，挑灯夜读，笔耕不辍，终有一年考得功名，光耀门楣。

祖辈犁田锄地，黄土朝天，他是第一个读书人，所以可以光耀的，唯有竹林旁的这间小木屋。

陆家就这样围着竹林，一砖一瓦地建了起来。

最初的木屋仍当作书房，经过修缮，供他的子嗣后代读书。郁郁葱葱的青竹环拥着它，投下清凉的阴翳。枝叶间灵息充沛，土壤下文脉贯通。孩子们在这里读书，果然人才济济，让陆家成了阆州真正的书香门第。

陆宅越建越大，一层绕着一层，一进深过一进，无处不是飞檐翘角，雕梁画栋。可无论外头怎么喧闹，竹林庇护的书房依旧与三百年前一样幽静。

心静，始可读书——这是先祖留下的遗训。

从书房的西窗望出去，第一眼看到的那根青竹，笔直坚韧，苍翠欲滴，仪态最为漂亮。

陆家的孩子们总是望着他。

读书读苦闷了，就托着腮帮子，咬着笔，小声咒骂古板的夫子和严苛的父亲。课业被夸奖了，就换一张笑盈盈的脸，眼里缀着星辰，开着花儿，朝竹子一阵欢悦地笑。

哀怨，欣喜，相思缠绵，踌躇满志……无数的情感从竹身淌过，唤醒了里面沉睡的生灵。

晏琛最初形成意识时，还不能看，只能听。屋内传来朗朗的读书声，口音字正腔圆。经史子集，诗文歌赋，一篇连着一篇诵读，从孩童读到少年，从少年读到青年。后来的某一天，熟悉的青年会牵来一个牙牙学语的幼儿，那孩子用稚嫩的嗓音，读起了他曾听过不知多少遍的诗章。

新生，传承，故去，惦念。

这座宅子里发生过许多故事，血脉扶持，或者血脉相残，超脱凡尘，或者深陷俗世。故事的每一个细节，晏琛心里都知道。

他会刻意忘记坏的，雨水一阵疾洒，冲刷过茎干，就只留下了美好的那些。

再后来，晏琛的灵气日益丰沛，渐渐能附灵到别的竹物上，譬如竹笔，竹扇，竹笛，竹席……他学会了写字，楷，隶，行，草，感受着笔杆起伏，逐笔研习，逐字揣摩；也学会了吹笛，感受着气息涌流，懂得开闭如何成韵，鸣音如何清亮。

他是竹，又不只是一根竹。

他变得越来越像人，聚一团深浓的灵气，徘徊在幽静的书院内，依附竹物，努力学着做一个人。

再后来，他可以看见了。

萦绕了几百年的湿雾在一夕之间淡去，迷蒙的视野中，从未见过的轮廓与色泽逐一显现——青石路，窄花窗，短墙流水，抄手游廊。藻绿的苔藓爬进了石隙，紫粉的丁香团成了花屏。

他看见晴空里一排排的鱼鳞灰瓦，灰瓦下屋檐勾翘。屋檐下，开着一扇方方正正的轩窗。

十四岁的陆桓城倚在窗边，看着他，嘴角噙笑。

那一刻，所有关于情爱的诗句都挣脱出了书页，鲜活地写进了晏琛心里。

蒹葭，采葛，落梅，桃夭。

情窦恰初开，缱绻意难平。

千年以前，那些水墨记载的思绪，他突然全懂了。


	3. 识情

其实那时候，陆桓城并不是在看晏琛，毕竟……谁会没事盯着一根竹子看呢？他只是在想心事，同时习惯性地，把目光停留在了窗外的青竹身上。

可那不重要。

晏琛的沦陷，只关乎一刹一眼一抹笑，从此再也离不开这个眉目俊朗的少年。

遗憾的是，陆桓城并不会每天都来书房。

他和父辈们不一样，无意于腐朽书卷、利禄功名，反而喜欢往市井里跑，时常沾得一身钱币气息回来，或者张弓骑射，攀山游水……总之，莫说祖训，就连戒尺杖棍都奈何不了他。

好在陆桓城有一张喜爱的竹弓，晏琛想他想得受不了时，就悄悄附在弓上，被他带出去，看心仪的少年郎变做一个意气风发的年轻男人，扬鞭跃马，身姿挺拔，双眼利如鹰隼。

再后来，陆桓城长到了十七岁。

那一年炎夏，蝉鸣燥热，竹荫清幽的书房是一个乘凉的好去处。陆桓城临窗摆了一张简榻，铺平竹簟子，泼上一桶湛凉井水，然后脱去汗湿的衣衫，贴着竹篾裸身睡下，舒爽地眯起了眼睛。

晏琛想与他亲近，便偷偷摸摸附入了竹簟。

篾丝交错，触感分明，压在上面的身躯肌肉硬实，体温滚烫。陆桓城在睡梦中无意识地翻个身，晏琛羞怯的心脏就跟着颤一颤。

午夜时分，陆桓城在难熬的燥热中苏醒了。

晏琛也跟着醒了，但他立刻感到一股陌生而强烈的不安。陆桓城的身体异常躁动，肌肉紧缩，密密地颤抖，体温快速攀升，热汗接连从毛孔涌出，浸湿了大片的皮肤和竹簟。他仰着脖子，发出沙哑的粗喘，呼吸急促不堪，甚至不得不张口换气。

晏琛被压得肌骨发疼，心里慌乱，就想起来瞧瞧陆桓城到底出了什么事。突然间，那具绷到极致的身躯倏然松瘫，重重跌回了竹榻。

然后，带腥的浓精一滴一滴落在了竹篾上。

等晏琛明白过来，脑中早已空白一片——他沾染了陆桓城泄出的东西，阳气至纯，浓稠得灼人，他这一根生在阴湿之地的翠竹，连闻到一丝都会腿软，此刻根本虚得不能动。

片刻之后，精水渐渐转为稀液，漫入篾丝缝隙，一寸一寸洇过了晏琛的肌肤。

他无助地瑟缩着，颤着身子，彻底被陆桓城的味道侵占。

从那之后，晏琛长了记性，再也不敢附灵到竹榻上。

还是规规矩矩一根青竹，守着西边小轩窗，装聋作哑，雷打不动，风儿刮得烈一些，叶片就吓得直打战。

他甚至不敢看陆桓城，总觉得身上还沾着他的味道。七月天，一场场暴雨昏天暗地泼洒，掀去无数碎叶，仍洗不掉那隐约的腥涩味道。

尴尬的夏季一天一天苦熬，终于熬到了夏末，暑热消散。

竹簟子被卷起来，收纳到了橱柜里。

晏琛却急哭了。

竹簟子没了，他再也碰不到陆桓城。那胆怯畏缩的几十天，避而不见的几十天，都成了故作矜持的笑话。他肆意虚度着光阴，挥霍着机会，直到等来一个求而不得的下场，才一下子慌了阵脚。

晏琛开始频频做梦，梦里回到夏初，每一夜都陪着陆桓城入睡，抚摸他滚烫的背脊，亲吻他宽厚的肩膀。白昼榻上无人，他也舍不得离开，像一个小媳妇儿守着床，嗅闻男人残留的味道，闭上眼，假装他还在。

可是梦醒了，青竹却在西窗外。

没有人能帮他。

他出不去。

晏琛从来没想过，有朝一日他竟会痛恨自己被困在一座名为“竹”的牢狱里，立锥方寸，锁链绕身，哭喊被消去声音，挣扎被抹去动静。世间鸟雀走兽万千，各自都有行踪，只有他最落魄——他是一根竹，也只是一根竹。

原地守了三百年，守得心如死灰。

夏末的最后一场雨，已经带着初秋的凉意。没有人再需要竹簟子，偶尔碰着了，还嫌手冷。

雨雾疏疏密密，水汽凝结。

泥土的凹坑里聚起一小潭水，烂了青竹的根。

晏琛丢了魂魄，十几天来不舍昼夜，只知道痴痴傻傻望着西窗发怔。天色晦暗，书房没燃灯，屋里一床温软的衾裯之上，陆桓城闭目枕臂，正在沉沉安睡。

多想靠近他，多想……碰一碰他。

忽然间大风突起，窗扇重重撞上木框，击起一声惊响。

那惊响似是一道天雷劈下，晏琛只觉天地倾转，头晕目眩，瞬间就失去了意识。许久之后，他渐渐苏醒过来，发现自己正狼狈地跌坐在烂泥里。

他抬头仰望，细碎的雨水从天而降，打湿了双目。伸手去挡，胳膊刚抬到一半，望见那一截陌生的、白皙的手腕，他猛然愣住了，浑身都开始剧烈颤栗。

他终于……化出了人身。

那一晚，晏琛还不会走路，不记得自己究竟怎么进的屋子，大约是跌跌撞撞绊过了门槛，摇摇晃晃磕过了桌角，最后手足并用，一路膝行，急切地爬到了陆桓城榻前。

他伏在榻沿，目不转睛地盯着这个男人，伸出手，用指尖轻轻点他的唇瓣。

然后含进自己嘴里，认真地吮了吮。

鼻子突地一酸，滚下两行清泪。

晏琛迫不及待地想摸他，又怕弄醒他，思来想去，便小心翼翼地用灵息造了一个梦境，将整座书房罩在里面。他忐忑地爬上床榻，睡在榻沿，与陆桓城相隔一尺，半边身子悬了空，然后伸出一只手，抚过陆桓城的脸颊、脖颈、肩膀、胸膛……他的身子越来越潮湿，湿得不像话，湿得难受，股间拧出粘滑的水，淅淅沥沥地流淌。

陆桓城半夜苏醒，什么话也没说，翻身把他牢牢压在身下，低头狠吻。

十七岁，情欲最炽烈的时节，青年来势凶猛，体力耗之不尽。晏琛刚得了人身，腿脚都不知往哪里放，就在仓惶间被陆桓城采撷了去。

他原以为耳鬓厮磨、唇舌交缠已是最激烈的快感，却不料陆桓城省去大半步骤，长驱直入，使劲往那销魂潮热的幽穴里捅，像有什么深仇大恨，抽送得凶悍又频密，翻出红肿的嫩肉，挤出浪荡的汁水，泄愤似地用力顶撞。晏琛躺在榻上大声哭喘，拼命踢蹬双腿，停也停不下，逃也逃不开，像一只蛾子被长针钉住，折断了翅膀也是徒劳。

化为人身不过短短一刻，晏琛就把初精给射了，若干年后想起来，真是羞耻得要悬梁自尽。

陆桓城那一晚翻来覆去折腾了他不知多久，大约以为是在梦里，所以没留情面，把初尝情事的毛头小子最笨拙、最冲动的一面全展露了出来。晏琛哭得凄惨，他心里也急，可抽送的动作开了头就收不住，只好胡乱安慰，冒出几句简单的情话，弄得一脑门子热汗，沿着鬓角往下淌。

上一回，晏琛只是沾了点儿阳精，这一回荒唐到午夜，肚子里几乎给灌饱了。

他晕晕乎乎躺在陆桓城身下，敞着腿，咬着唇，默默地想：真好……从今往后，再也不会失去这人的味道了。

后半夜雨声愈急，水流汇聚成溪，汩汩地从廊檐底下淌过。

窗外竹梢摇曳，窸窣不断。

卷皱而温暖的被褥里，晏琛被陆桓城抱在怀中，一个下巴抵着颈窝，一个唇瓣吻着额心，彼此眷恋依偎，酣然睡去。

晨初，雨止，人不见，枕畔空留一片叶。


	4. 胎动

晏琛一梦绵长，深浅跨了三百年。等睡足醒转，耳边没听到鸡鸣，立刻知道错过了五更。

东方刚破晓，晨光正熹微。他睁开双眼，头顶高悬的星河已然淡去，暗云转白，冰结的湖面之上缭绕着一层浅浅的寒霜。

体内灵气鼎盛，舒缓流转，一点儿也不觉得倦乏。

晏琛往脚边的泥土扫了一眼，想瞧瞧笋儿这一夜休息得如何，突然间双目睁大，三魂吓去了两魂半！

他的笋儿……破了土。

不但破了土，还往上猛窜了两寸多。

他完了。

晏琛哪里还敢迟疑一秒钟，慌慌张张挣脱了竹身，化出人形。

灵息刚从竹壁渗出，他便隐约感到了腹痛。随着灵气聚集，腹痛越发强烈，内外一齐作动，竟疼得不可忍受。等双脚终于落地，他连气都没来得及喘上一口，膝盖蓦地一软，就抱着肚子栽进了雪地里。

怎么会这么痛？

从前他的兄弟姊妹们出笋，哪一棵不是乖乖巧巧，自行饮露沐风长成幼竹，哪里需要耗费父母半分力气？

他的笋儿，好的一点也不学，坏的全学来了。

腹部的腰带是他两个时辰前亲手束的，那时尺寸刚好，此刻却深深嵌进了肉里，像一道捆仙索，要把里头的孩子活活勒死。

晏琛冷汗淌额，咬紧牙关，努力屏息收腹，一手撑着地面，一手绕到腰后想方设法扯带子。扯了半天，腰带还没松，气已快要屏不住，他猛地吸进去一大口，紧跟着就是一声哀嚎，捂着颤动不已的小腹险些哭出来。

又胡乱扯了几把，大抵是老天也瞧他可怜，让他瞎猫撞着死耗子，三两下扯散了。

腰带扑簌落地，圆鼓鼓的肚子应声膨出来，像一只盛满了水的小皮壶，沉甸甸地晃悠着。笋儿摆脱束缚，惬意极了，自在地舒展开小手脚，不安分地扭了扭。

晏琛第一次感觉到胎动，动静还不小，便诧异地撩开衣衫探了进去，来回抚摸小腹。

白皙的肚皮软绵绵，热乎乎，隆成了一座小雪丘。笋儿扭动的时候，仿佛藏在雪丘里的兔子受了惊扰，灵巧扑腾，蹬落一簇簇雪团。

最微小的雀跃被宁静覆盖，只有父亲能感知到。

晏琛扶着青竹起身，站在那儿，双手捧着肚子呆呆打量，有点不太适应凸起的弧度，扯过衣物遮了遮，好像也不太遮得住。他没了办法，环顾四周，弯腰拾起那条狐绒氅子，把自己裹成一只胖粽子，才算勉强遮掩了身形。

临走前，晏琛回头望向那棵已经顶出了泥土的小笋，心里不由觉得歉疚。

大雪封城，天寒地冻，它本该好端端睡在泥土里，等待早春雪融后的温暖节气，可惜自家孩子太饿了，遇着灵气和养分就来者不拒，一滴一滴吮得干干净净，害这无辜的小家伙在两个时辰之内拔高了两寸。

眼下若是春天就好了。

若是春天，便不必害怕寒潮，趁着最好的谷雨时节，润物细无声，可以顶松泥土，肆无忌惮地生长，一夜之间窜高三尺，长成一株细瘦的新竹。

晏琛想到“窜高三尺”，背后乍起一阵阴寒，吓得脸色刷白。

万幸是深冬。

要是运道不好，他第一回就选在春天附灵，放任笋儿兴高采烈地疯长一夜，恐怕醒来的第一件事……就是把孩子给生了。

养棵笋，还是有风险的。

晏琛手提一盏纸灯笼，沿着来时的小路打道回府。

腹内沉重了许多，腰后也显酸疼，骨骼还没适应突如其来的变化，迈几步就得歇一歇，整个人难受得要命。可是时辰已经不早了，陆桓城今早有一桩红木生意要谈，再睡下去，非得耽误了正事不可，他得快些回去。

勉力撑到门扉前，笋儿闻到陆桓城的气息，欢腾地来了一脚丫子。

“啊！”

那握着门环的五指突然揪紧，晏琛面色惨白，呻吟着跪了下去，膝盖撞上尺高的门槛，险些栽进院子里。他慌忙撑住门槛，紧闭双眸忍耐，低哑而绵长地喘息。

笋儿只踹了一脚，他却不会只疼一下。

往往那一脚会踹得宫膜震颤，下腹收缩，然后忍疼时各种强烈的反应全扑上来，生生将疼痛拖得更长。晏琛好不容易熬到尽头，刚站起来，笋儿恰到好处又补了一脚，疼得他边发抖边腹诽道：这门难道克笋么，为什么死活都进不去？

陆桓城一觉睡饱，下意识去抱晏琛，却扑了个空。

枕边空冷无人。

他起身一看，晏琛正蔫蔫地窝在软榻之上，低着头，捧着茶水小口小口啜饮。厚实的狐绒氅子覆在小腹处，鼓鼓囊囊的一大团。

他悄悄摸过去，出其不意地揽住了晏琛的肩膀，往他脸颊上狠啄一口。

晏琛慌得洒了半盏茶，下意识伸手去遮小腹，抬头发现陆桓城笑盈盈的，没注意到他的异样，才软软地道：“桓城，你起来了。”

陆桓城倾身去吻他的唇，吻得唇面粘湿，呼吸微促。又顺着下颌蹭到耳根，叼住了绒软的耳垂，低笑道：“阿琛，怎么起得这般早？昨晚都舒服到晕过去了，也不多休息一会儿？”

晏琛耳根敏感，舔两下就忍不住要哆嗦，见陆桓城一起床就来撩他，忙不迭地往窗边躲。

陆桓城偷香得逞，心满意足，取了晏琛未喝完的半盏茶漱口，刚含进去，眉头猛地一皱，转身全吐到了地上：“你喝冰水？！”

“我……不怕冷的。以前，以前不是也喝过么？”

晏琛心虚地狡辩。

然而，他并不是不怕冷，是只能喝活水。

再嫩的茶叶，再甜的泉水，但凡经过烧滚烹煮，就失去了氤氲的灵气，变作一壶死水。像晏琛这般灵气汇聚的身体，死水只能解口渴，却解不了心渴。实在渴得难受时，他便会背着陆桓城偷偷舀些溪水、雨水饮用，之前被抓到过几次，都找借口搪塞了过去。

这几日积雪深重，晏琛寻不到流淌的活水，只能舀一捧新雪解渴。雪水性子太寒，他有些受不住，但总比渴死的好。

陆桓城紧紧捏着瓷盏，面容冷肃。

他扫了一眼桌上的茶壶，打开盖子往里一看，顿时脸都青了，一把抓起半满的茶壶递到晏琛面前：“你以前喝冷水，我不说什么，但这回壶里明明有水，昨晚剩下的，是冷了，是不怎么好喝，但毕竟放在屋里，总比外头的冰水强！阿琛，你到底有什么嗜好，放着茶水不要，非得去外面舀雪喝？”

晏琛连看都不敢看他，垂着头，双手在绒氅底下死死拧着褥子，双唇嗫喏，一个辩解的理由也编不来。

他怎么就疏忽了呢？

桌上有冷茶，他居然忘了倒掉，直接出去舀了雪。

怎么办呢？

狐狸露出了尾巴，被人揪了个正着，怎么逃呢？

半晌，陆桓城长长叹了口气，搁下杯盏，把晏琛按进怀里，手掌轻轻覆在那团绒氅上，温声道：“阿琛，你想喝什么都行，我不拦着。但是，你多少得顾念着孩子，下回再喝冰水，先含在嘴里暖一暖，别冻着它，好么？”

晏琛沉默一会儿，轻轻应了声。

公正地说，陆桓城并不是一个生性多疑的人。

尽管行商的阅历和本能，会让他多多少少把值得推敲的细节挂在心上，可这种习惯，他从不带到与晏琛的相处中来，除非不合理的疑点太多，并且……没有一个曾得到过解释。

怀疑，或者说，仅仅是留意晏琛的举止，就让陆桓城感到了背叛的痛苦。

他不该对晏琛有一丝动摇。

世上既然有嗜茶成癖的人，自然也会有晏琛这样不爱饮茶的人，舀一盏春溪、山泉、初雪，权当痛饮天地灵息，未尝不是一种别致的闲情雅趣。

但当他这么劝说着自己，打开房门，看到一串从院门延伸进来的脚印时，那份竭力为晏琛保留的信任……终究还是碎裂了。

方才他抚过晏琛的长发，发尾隐约潮湿，那条漂亮的狐绒氅子垂在榻沿，不起眼的折角处几乎湿透。他便问晏琛，方才可曾出去过。

晏琛说，屋里烦闷，到院子里转了转。

当时那双眼里闪烁的不安，陆桓城并没有漏过。

如果打开房门，他看到的是两条足印，一条出，一条进，那么即使与晏琛所说不符，他也不会生疑，只当是院子太小，晏琛嫌闷，还出门散了散心。

但是，院子里只有一条归来的足印。

陆桓城这一夜睡得很熟，不知雪停、雪落各在何时，然而，一场雪要下多久才能彻底抹去新鲜的足印，他却是清楚的。

晏琛离开了很久，为了某个不知名的原因。

瞒着他。

在一场销魂的欢爱过后。

陆桓城很肯定，昨晚他的确把晏琛折腾得晕厥了过去，晏琛在床上向来脆弱，永远是一副无力反抗的姿态，绝无骗人的资本——被弄成那等狼狈模样，扶墙都站不稳，还要趁着夜深人静偷偷溜出门几个时辰，晏琛到底去做了什么？


	5. 习性

晏琛站在马车旁，左手按氅领，右手扶车辕，慌慌张张不知道该怎么办。

他……上不去了。

从前撑着车辕，轻盈一跃便能上去，现在肚子鼓了起来，顶在前头，哪里还敢妄动。他左右换了几个姿势，比如屁股先蹦上横板，再把双腿带进去，可车帘外的横板太窄，他往后蹭得腰都断了，也没找到地方搁腿。

车夫看着他，眼神越来越古怪。

陆桓城今天先上了车，没像往常那样等在后头，随时准备扶他。

身体尚且灵便时，晏琛时常任性，嫌弃陆桓城小题大做，总把自己当做一个病入膏肓的人，搀扶的手伸到面前也不愿碰一下。现在陆桓城被他嫌弃够了，不扶他了，他却捂着肚子杵在这儿，连马车都上不去。

“阿琛？”侧帘被撩开，陆桓城探头出来，“怎么了？”

“……没事，我，我马上。”

晏琛连忙作出要登车的姿势，陆桓城瞧他似乎没事，便又把帘子放下。

晏琛偷偷松了口气，赶紧把腿收回来，揉了揉闷痛的肚子。余光瞥见墙边摆着一只木脚墩，简直像抓住了救命稻草，奔过去把那脚墩抱到车旁，安稳摆好，再扶住车辕，晃晃悠悠登上了车。

陆桓城坐在车里，撑着下巴看晏琛，觉得他今天怎么看怎么反常。登车磨磨蹭蹭，入座磨磨蹭蹭，目光瑟缩，窝进角落里便不再说话。还有那件狐绒氅子，平时不捆起来打死也不肯穿，现在却老老实实地主动裹在身上。

陆桓城凝眉想了想，释然地低头笑了。

晏琛偶尔会有几分小脾气，大约是自己哪儿惹着了他，正故意赌气对峙呢，晾一晾，气头过去就好了。他便悠然捧起一本书，靠在窗旁淡定翻阅，唇角带笑，时而往晏琛身上漫不经心地扫去两眼。

晏琛却并不是不想说话，他斜倚在软枕上，脑袋低垂，专心忍耐着腹中密密的钝痛。

实在太疼了。

笋儿一眨眼窜了两寸，腹部突然鼓胀，皮肤被拉扯得生疼，像刀子割了无数道看不见的裂口，连衣物摩擦都觉得痛。但和腹内的疼痛比起来，这又算不得什么了。可怜的宫膜还未扩张，硬生生被塞入一个两倍大的孩子，梨皮套在西瓜外头，几个月的苦痛聚于一夕要他承受，当真是有苦难言，咬牙都来不及，哪还顾得上说话。

更不必提突如其来的胎动，那简直……简直是小雪丘里兔子搬了家，住进来一群野狼，漫山遍野狂嚎，恨不能把小雪丘翻个底朝天，蹦出来占山为王才好。

千辛万苦熬到终途，马车在今日要拜访的韩府门口停下。陆桓城起身下车，晏琛也不知哪里来的冲动，大约是真疼怕了，一把扯住了他的衣角。

陆桓城回头：“怎么了？”

“桓城……”晏琛仰着头，按着肚子，模样很是惹人怜惜，“你，你待会儿……能扶我下去吗？”

陆桓城笑道：“今天娇贵了？”

说着拧了拧晏琛的脸颊，跳下车去，对他伸出手：“阿琛，来。”

晏琛起身也不太灵便，没法前倾直接站起来，得先撑稳了车壁，小心挪成跪坐的姿势，才能扶着窗框慢慢直起身子。

他撩了帘子弯腰出去，见陆桓城的胳膊正举在半空，自然而然地搭上了手。

还没抬脚，那胳膊冷不丁抽走了。

晏琛呆呆愣住，以为陆桓城有意作弄自己，心里一阵酸涩，站在横板上不知所措，忽然就感到腰后被人搂住了，另一只手也探到了膝窝处。

陆桓城道：“阿琛，抱着我的脖子。”

晏琛依言做了，然后身体一轻，竟被陆桓城打横抱下了马车。

陆桓城的怀抱很踏实，晏琛被抱着走了好一段路，韩府的家丁纷纷侧目，他不好意思，才挣扎着要陆桓城放他下来。

陆桓城替他抚平氅领，温声道：“你该每天都这么娇贵，我才好多抱抱你。”

晏琛咬着手指，面颊一片绯红。

陆家在阆州，阆州属江南，原本最适宜做茶叶生意，可惜当朝盐茶禁榷，官商中饱私囊，这一条路走不通。陆桓城只好退而求其次，做起了丝绸与木料生意。

他是难得一见的商材，广见洽闻，自通筹算之术，又懂得维护言行信果的清誉，加之陆家祖辈福泽，短短七八年，果真把陆家操持得风生水起。

自从化身第一晚与陆桓城有过肌肤之亲，晏琛便自认已是他的人了，连一刻也离不开，像一枚苓耳粘着衣物，细细的刺尖扎进去，不依不饶缠住。他时常附灵在竹扇和算珠之上，陪着陆桓城踏勘桑田，巡查账房，看织机一梭子一梭子经纬交错，看印染台上云纹和花簇色泽鲜活，连工匠们光膀子打磨木材、涂抹蜡漆，晏琛也要飘过去好奇地瞄几眼。

他羡慕陆桓城懂得许多新鲜事物，也厌弃自己的一无所知。

从前陆桓城在外头奔波苦学，他却幽幽怨怨地徘徊在庭院里，盯着案上干涸的砚台、积灰的卷册，埋怨他不学无术，总也不来读书。家里给了他上好的黄花梨案，叠成小山似的玉版宣，窗前还有那么漂亮的一株青竹，日日夜夜在盼他，可他……总也不来，总也不来。

晏琛害了相思病，春晨的甘霖都嫌苦涩，一口不愿喝。

后来他才知道陆桓城究竟在做什么，却又因为对算筹一窍不通，更加相形见绌。

好在晏琛有百年灵息积淀，天资聪颖，跟着陆桓城的日子一长，渐渐就明白了经商之道与筹算之技，融会贯通地记进心里，有时甚至比陆桓城还要机敏。

半年之前，陆桓城认识了晏琛。

当时的机缘参差错落，情境复杂难说，暂且略过不提，用一句话形容，便是未相见，先执手，待到眉目对望，早已情难自禁。

那样烈火般炽热的情爱，晏琛自然是想要的。可他害怕竹灵不容于世，今后会遭天罚，不敢长情。陆桓城却舍不得放手，夜夜缠绵求欢，恨不能与他骨血相融，连白天也带他一同行路，对外称是表系亲眷，出来行商历练。晏琛见他这般信任自己，商谈也不避讳，才割断了心结，抛却了顾虑。

即使荆棘铺在前头，炭火燃在脚底，只要路上有陆桓城相陪，他死也甘愿。

于是陆桓城便多了一个灵秀明睿的“表弟”，羊脂白玉似的皮肤，风斜青竹似的身段，安静陪在身侧，言谈不多，几番都挑在要紧时刻，疏疏淡淡地提醒三四字。陆桓城偏头看他，他便露出一抹好看的笑，睫毛轻颤，不自觉地捏紧了衣角。

但是今天，晏琛没有陪着陆桓城——没能陪到底。大约坐了半个时辰，他的呼吸已有些稳不住，额角出汗，小腹涨痛，骨缝里渗出几丝尖锐的阴寒。

屋外艳阳高照，积雪暖融，窗口射进来每一束日光都是诱惑。

热烈，清透，喷香。

七天了，已经……七天没有好好晒太阳了。血液在骨缝中凝成冰刃，绞痛脏腑，碎碎密密地切割。

晏琛忍耐了许久，终究按捺不住心底强烈的渴望，附到陆桓城耳边低语了一阵，说身子不太舒服，想出去晒太阳。陆桓城正与韩府当家谈到货船定择，顺口应允。晏琛松了口气，独自起身出了门。

喜雨，喜阳，喜湿土。

离第一次化为人身已经过去了八年，晏琛的身体依然摆脱不了竹的习性。

由竹到人，习性的转变是一个漫长的适应过程——为人越久，竹性越淡。可这八年里，晏琛化身为人的时间加起来还不足一日，倒不如说仍是一根套着人壳子的竹。半年前为了救陆桓城，他在情急之下化出人身，却走不好路，踉踉跄跄的，险些把自己的命也搭进去。

自从那天之后，陆桓城便与他形影不离。晏琛半年来一直维持着人身，好比一个刚学会爬的孩子被赶着跑了十里路，熬着熬着，浑身上下没有一处是舒坦的，更何况肚子里还多了一棵不安分的小笋。

陆桓城今天诸事顺利，先一个时辰商定好了货品、水路与日程，再一个时辰拟好了书契，签章落印，两方各执一券。

他推门出来，见晏琛偎在槐树底下晒着太阳酣睡，神情慵懒而满足，好像冬日里一只娇柔的猫儿，便没舍得吵醒他，把人安稳地抱回了马车上，放任他继续安睡。

晏琛梦里饿了，咂了咂嘴巴，晕晕乎乎醒转过来，鼻子隐约闻到一股饭香。

陆桓城正用勺子喝着汤，看见对面晏琛慢吞吞爬了起来，神情迷糊，眼睛还闭着，伸手在桌上乱摸了一通，把筷子抓到手里，尖头朝上，方头朝下。另一只手摸到饭碗，忙不迭地揽进怀里，拿脸去凑，下巴几乎贴到了桌面。

晏琛努力扒了几口饭，筷子戳桌子，离碗足有半尺远。

陆桓城见他是真的很想吃饭，又真的很想睡，无奈地笑了笑，倾身过去给筷子颠转方向，扶着晏琛的手腕，帮他把筷子捅进碗里。

片刻过去，陆桓城喝完了一碗汤，晏琛才扒进去两口饭，半睡半醒，蔫蔫地抱怨：“淡……”

陆桓城唇角一抽，往他碗里扫了半盘菜。

“不淡了，吃吧。”

晏琛“唔”了声，连菜带饭往嘴里拨，刚嚼两口，觉得口感不对，含糊问道：“是什么？”

陆桓城答道：“冬笋，宝镜湖旁边挖来的。”

水水嫩嫩，切成滚刀片，再添几片腌肉，与猪骨一块儿焖成鲜汤，是这座洪波楼冬期的招牌菜。

晏琛听到“冬笋”二字，一瞬面色惨白，喉咙抽搐，扑到桌边大口大口呕吐起来。盛饭的瓷碗应声跌落在地，摔得稀碎。陆桓城怕他栽下坐榻，慌忙过去搀扶，却见晏琛的反应异常剧烈，吐得虚汗淋漓、满地狼藉也收不住，伏在桌边连连干呕，像要把腹中的孩子一同呕出来。

好不容易晏琛才恢复了一些，虚弱地趴在陆桓城肩头，瑟缩着身子，不敢转头去看那盘菜。

会不会是那个孩子？

才帮忙照拂过他的笋儿，弄得没了泥土遮掩，堪堪长出两寸，便被掘根挖断，剥去箨壳，一刀刀切碎了，丢进滚水里煮烂。

生与死，竟然离得这般近。

晏琛昏昏沉沉想着那些恐怖的情景，猛然记起了一件要命的事——他的原身还在陆府里！

他有了身孕，那么他的根茎附近必然也生了一棵小笋，正是他腹中骨肉的原身。昨夜，那棵小笋也破了土，也蹦出两寸有余。万一，万一被人发现了，想把小笋挖回去炖汤，掰了壳，再一刀刀剁碎……

腹内狠狠作动，晏琛痛得闷哼一声。

笋儿胆子小，害怕得缩成了一团，在宫膜里横冲直撞，急着想找一捧泥土盖在头上。

陆桓城抱着晏琛，一下下安抚他的后背，想让身体的颤抖尽快平息下来。

“怎么了？不喜欢吃笋？”

“……嗯。”

他担忧地打量着晏琛冷汗涔涔的脸，皱眉道：“当真怕成这样？”

“……嗯。”

“咱们以后不吃笋了，家里也不做，别怕，啊。”

“……嗯。”

除了一个单音，晏琛什么都说不出来了。

孩子分明在腹中，原身却有百里远，要是有人走进竹庭，要动那棵小笋，他怎么护得住？他只能躺在陆桓城怀里，眼睁睁看着孩子破腹而出，鲜血淋漓地挣扎一阵，直到气息消亡，变作一具冷硬的尸首。

他攀着陆桓城的肩膀，仰起头，嗓音颤得厉害：“桓城，我们回阆州吧。不等明天了，今天，今天就走。”

陆桓城看着他，久久没有做声。

他把晏琛的手从肩膀拽下来，反手握住，严肃道：“阿琛，你得给我一个理由。我什么都可以依你，明日走，今日走，都是你一句话的事情，但我得知道为什么。你以为我看不出来？从晨起到现在，你没有哪怕一刻定过魂。上车低头不说话，下车身子不舒服，午饭刚动了两筷子，转眼就给我吃成这副模样！哭完了还闹着要去我家，非得今日，一天都等不得。你这副模样，我怎么安心带你上路？”

晏琛看着他，神情畏怯，脸色更加苍白了。

陆桓城瞧他一副狼口兔子似的可怜样，心软得一塌糊涂，好在理智残存，没破防，表面依然佯作强硬：“阿琛，你告诉我怎么回事，我马上带你回家。”

“那……”晏琛哽了哽，湿润的嗓子里冒出一句，“那还是明天走吧。”

陆桓城胸口郁结，几乎当场昏死过去。


	6. 借宿

最后陆桓城还是服了软，没要来解释，依旧带着晏琛往阆州赶路。

半日路程，车马再快也到不了下一座城市。眼见夜幕降临，两人寻了一处炊烟袅袅的傍山村落，付二十文钱，投宿在村长家的后院里。

这间屋子破陋，长久无人居住，散发出难闻的霉味。墙壁斑驳，背阴角落掉了漆。持家的婶子草草收拾一番，拭去桌椅灰尘，抱来了两床艳红的绣花被褥，赔笑说只剩这样的了，看着虽然怪异，但二位毕竟是表兄弟，关系亲密，应当不会在意这些。

晏琛笑道无妨，亲自将那妇人送了出去，关上房门一转身，突然就被陆桓城压在了门板上。

“把氅子解了。”

陆桓城很直接。

烛火跳动，漆黑的眸子里映着一点光，仿佛湿润的墨玉。

晏琛一缩脖子，连连摇头：“冷。”

陆桓城不为所动：“解了我就抱你上床，保证不让你哆嗦一下。”

晏琛只剩那么一个单薄的借口，却被陆桓城轻易戳破了。他捂着隆起的肚子，攥着衣领，觉得自己就像一条躺在砧板上的鱼，见到了雪亮的刀光，死期将至。

“孩子……孩子大了一点。”他紧张地盯着陆桓城，支支吾吾道，“只大了一点。”

陆桓城面无表情：“解。”

晏琛听着他威胁的语调，心里突然就来了气——自己苦苦忍了一天痛，受了莫大的惊吓，整个人心力交瘁，骨头酸得像刚从醋缸里捞起来，好不容易找到一个歇脚的地方，水都没喝上一口，陆桓城竟这般逼问他！

那窜个儿窜疯了的笋，难道和他陆桓城没有半点儿干系么！

于是恨恨嚷道：“不解！”

与此同时肩膀使劲顶过去，一把撞退了陆桓城，直往床铺方向逃窜。

才迈出两步，他突然被牢牢扯住，陆桓城一手圈紧他的胳膊，一手利落扯开绒氅的系结，抓住毛茸茸的领子用力一抖一扬，直接把整条氅子甩到了墙上。

晏琛大声尖叫，挣开陆桓城，捧着肚子狼狈地往床边退。

他穿着两层白衫，腰间绾了一条鸦青色的绸带，挣扎时绸带被扯松了，末端恰好垂在地上，后退时一步连着一步踩住，缠在腹间的腰带越扎越紧，开始深深往肚子里勒。

晏琛心太慌，全然不曾注意到，陆桓城在旁边看得脸都绿了，高喊：“你别动！”

他却没能收住，向后一屁股跌坐到床上，绸带猛地抽出去一大截，嗓子眼里逼出一声尖锐的呻吟，便痛得再也叫不出来了。

夜里霜雪深重，婶子敲门来送簇新的巾帕和满满一桶热水。陆桓城披着外衫开了门，婶子一探头，瞧见床褥鼓鼓的，乐道：“睡得真早哈。”

陆桓城点头笑了笑：“赶路劳累，弟弟身子弱，不太吃得消。”

婶子唠叨了几句，便转身离去了。陆桓城关上门，把水桶拎到床边放好，浸水，拧干，抖开一条热乎乎的巾帕，拍了拍安静的被褥：“阿琛，起来洗脸。”

晏琛从被褥边缘露出半个脑袋，刚想说“不要”，迎面盖下来一块热气蒸腾的毛巾，揉面似地给他搓脸，几下搓得干干净净。

陆桓城弯腰去洗巾帕，晏琛便撑着后腰坐起来，两手揪住褥子使劲往上拽，想把滚圆的肚子盖住。

“别拽了。”陆桓城十分无奈，“你以为我瞎么。”

他挽起晏琛的长发，仔细拭净了颈子和肩膀，又顺着胸口往下擦，撩开被褥，解了衣衫，露出白皙圆润的肚皮。陆桓城打量了几眼，眉头微皱，没说话，沉默而体贴地继续擦拭。

晏琛也是第一次看到烛光下的肚子，欢喜且紧张，有些拘谨地问：“桓城，我这样……是不是不如从前好看了？”

“挺好看的。”陆桓城随口形容，“像个葫芦。”

晏琛不喜欢这个比喻，抿了抿嘴唇：“那……是葫芦好看些，还是竹子好看些？”

陆桓城不解其意，停下手里的动作问道：“什么意思？”

晏琛连忙摇头，说没什么。

竹子好看，就是现在丑，葫芦好看，就是以前丑，反正都不是什么好答案，不要也罢。

温热的巾帕覆在腹部，反复揉捏，闷胀许久的皮肤一点点放松下来，郁滞的血液也随之化开。晏琛舒坦得不行，当着陆桓城的面放肆地伸了个懒腰，小肚子挺得高高的，微微颤动。伸完才觉得不妥，面红耳赤地缩了回去，泥鳅一样钻进被窝里，打死不出来了。

陆桓城搁下毛巾，神情有点窘迫。

他转身离开，推门出去，从后院井里打上来半桶冰水，狠狠泼了自己一脸。双臂撑在井沿上，盯着里头幽暗的井水，喘息纷乱。

他根本不敢承认，他竟然对这样的晏琛起了情欲。

乍起，难收，一星火苗落在滚油上，烧得身体炽热，血液沸腾。想把晏琛从被褥里拖出来，摁着不准动，吻过他的唇和颈，吻过起伏的胸口，吻过莫名其妙隆起来的肚子，像从前那样尽情地欺负他，让他痉挛着哭泣，喜悦到晕厥。

晏琛像个小孩子，笨拙地遮掩着一个根本藏不住的秘密，以为那狐绒氅子能当仙衣用，以为拙劣的伎俩骗得过他的眼睛，以为一晚上大了肚子这种事……当真能瞒到天荒地老。

不，不是天荒地老。

他的阿琛，求的不过是能瞒一天算一天。

孩子有一半是他的骨血，苦痛却全由晏琛来受，受着苦痛，还遮遮掩掩怕被发现——这样别扭的性格，陆桓城除了往死里宠着，当真是一点办法也没有。

晏琛在床上闭眼假寐，听到背后开门的响动，指尖一抖，立刻将眼皮合得更紧。陆桓城宽衣上床，第一眼见到的就是两片轻颤的睫毛。

“阿琛。”

陆桓城唤他。

晏琛一动不动，睫毛却颤得更频密了。

陆桓城知道他醒着，于是躺进被窝里，伸手搂住他那已然称不上纤细的腰，额心抵着额心，温声道：“阿琛，跟我说说，到底怎么回事？”

晏琛慢慢睁开双眼，眼中有一抹隐约的湿意流淌而过。

他不想开口，可是终究躲不掉，只好避开目光，撒了一个小小的谎：“我，我不知道。”

陆桓城温柔地问：“不知道什么？不知道何时长的，还是不知道为何长的？”

晏琛招架不住，求饶似地往陆桓城颈窝处一阵蹭弄：“昨天晚上它便不安分，凭空长大了许多。我不晓得为什么，也不敢多想，就怕不当心被你发现了，要当我是妖异……”

“不会。”陆桓城连声安抚，“我们阿琛这么好，哪里会是妖异。”

又与他交握了十指，紧紧按于心口，劝慰道：“定然是我前几日抱怨它长慢了，催得太急。它在娘胎里听见，才会拼了命地长个儿，要教我瞧见呢。”

晏琛仍不安心，犹疑地抬头看他：“可别人不是这样的，都是慢慢地长，熬十个月才瓜熟蒂落。桓城，我一晚上弄成这副模样，你心里……当真没有芥蒂么？”

他心急如焚，生怕陆桓城怀疑他，要将那短暂的怜爱收回去，最后一句分明沾了哭腔，好像只要陆桓城有一丝犹豫，他便要坠到万劫不复的境地。

陆桓城注视着晏琛的眉眼，认真道：“别人什么样我管不着，阿琛怎样，怎样就是对的。哪怕它今夜接着长，明早便生下来，也是我陆家的孩子，不是妖异。”

晏琛愣了愣，顷刻间泪水决堤，急急扑进陆桓城怀里，缠住了他的腰不肯撒手。

陆桓城知道他担惊受怕了一整天，眼下正是最委屈的时候，便不多言，只轻轻拍抚后背，由他哭得嗝声涟涟，青衫湿透，水一样软在怀里。

待哭声微弱了，陆桓城才道：“阿琛，别怕，明早起来我们再瞧一瞧，若是肚子又大了一些，便先不走了。我实在怕你出事，把孩子生在半路上。”

晏琛闻言，把陆桓城抱得更紧了，脑袋枕在他胸膛上，用力点头。

笋儿这一晚受到父亲严格监督，表现得相当乖巧：既不敢长个儿，也不敢蹦跶，战战兢兢睡在晏琛腹中，翻个身都轻手轻脚，只怕惊动父亲，将来一出娘胎就要挨打。

第二天起床，陆桓城为晏琛穿衣，择了一条三指宽的腰带比照着丈量，总觉得又隆起了一点儿。晏琛笑他想太多，潦草束好腰带，披着狐绒氅子风一样奔出去跟村长告辞，然后寸步不离地守在马车旁边，等陆桓城来抱。

昨天上车受了委屈，今天要讨回来。

陆桓城哭笑不得，把晏琛抱入车中安置好，在他身后垫了一圈绒枕。

晏琛放下了一桩心事，昨日有多苦闷，今日就有多欢悦，一路上搂着陆桓城的脖子，回忆他昨夜那番动听至极的情话，心知这个男人再也不会离开自己，兴奋得眉眼染笑，枕在陆桓城大腿上打滚撒娇。

又想起陆桓城说怕他把孩子生在路上，脑子里莫名冒出一句“陆家孩子生在路上”，两处谐音妙得很，便凑到陆桓城耳边当作笑话讲给他听，自己先笑得前仰后合，嘻嘻哈哈。

行至远郊，沿途树木成排。

陆桓城怕晏琛无聊，于是一一给他讲解木材的用处，譬如樟木宜作桌椅，亦可作香料，杉木宜建屋舍，亦可制药。

晏琛听他夸奖别的植株，心生嫉妒，问道：“竹子呢？”

陆桓城答了两个好处，晏琛嫌不够多，继续追问，陆桓城再答，他再问，十几个回合之后，陆桓城已然把竹子夸成了天底下最好的东西，彻底词穷，答不上来了。

于是反问：“还有什么？”

晏琛望着他一个劲儿地笑，心里悄悄道，还能娶回家当媳妇儿，给你生一棵小笋。

那笑里分明藏着秘密，嘴上却捂得严实：“不告诉你。”

晏琛笑起来很漂亮，像一瓣清透的栀子花，开在情意盈盈的水畔，波纹漾开了垂影，每一缕都是陆桓城。

陆桓城被勾得心痒，到底没忍住，把晏琛推到车壁上索吻，险些提枪上阵，在车里把人给办了。

他们从前不是没在车里偷欢过，那滋味真是……瞒着车夫，衣衫散乱地相拥。晏琛眉心紧蹙，两条腿死死缠于他腰上，咬着袖子隐忍，底下小嘴儿忽松忽紧地吞绞。半途路过一间茶棚，马车悠悠停下，再遮掩不了车内激烈的动静，里头二人却已到了要紧处。他强作平静，将帘子撩开一道缝，请车夫先去休息，同时在茶客清晰的谈笑声中，下身抽出半截，抵住晏琛体内最经不得碰的那处竭力碾磨，只十数下，晏琛便已不行，整个人瘫软如泥，伏在他肩头痉挛哭喘。那次直到车夫喝完茶回来，两人也没来得及下车，身子偎在一块儿，分不开似地亲昵缠绵。

两人抱着吻了片刻，同时想起几个月前的旖旎香艳，都有些情潮难忍。

晏琛红了脸，将陆桓城推开一些，小声道：“不行的。”

陆桓城捉住他的手：“为什么？”

“我们，我们有孩子了。”晏琛很是难为情，“不能再那么……禽兽。”

陆桓城笑了出来，想想也的确太禽兽。车内狭小，再摆那样的姿势怕会伤到晏琛，便忍下半路求欢的渴望，心想回家之后，必定要好好折腾他一场。


	7. 归家

第三日午后，马车缓缓驶入了阆州地界。

那时日头正暖，晏琛伏在窗畔浅眠，隐约闻到了熟悉的泥土和青草香气。他悠悠醒转，撩开帘子去看，外头远峦绵延，浮云如絮，切碎的日光一丝一缕，与半年前离开时无异。

一个远游的倦客推开家门，灰尘飞扬间，往昔的记忆一幕幕扑面而来。

这是他的家。

也是陆桓城的家。

晏琛的手被陆桓城握着，指尖不可抑制地颤抖——他不知道自己心里究竟是期待多一些，还是胆怯多一些。

他将以客人的身份登门，去拜访一个居住了三百多年的地方。

从前他与这座宅子的故事绝缘，生死也罢，爱恨也罢，他生在清清净净的竹庭里，做一个淡然的看客，守一间常在的屋子，等一个不常来的人。如今却要走进去，被一张千丝万缕的、人情的蛛网罩住。罩住了，便不能动，不能动，便躲不开，每一日晨起，都不知这日升与日落的罅隙里，会有怎样的命运在等他。

可只有这样，他才能陪在陆桓城身边。

才能在寂寞的时候，张口呼唤一声，就被搂入那个令人心安的怀抱，以晏琛的身份受他宠爱，受他照顾，而不是光秃秃的一棵竹，守着西窗盼到天明，哭哑了也等不来应声。隔墙人烟穿行，却没有一双眼睛看得到他。

他等了无望的十一载，早已等怕了。

从前等不来，一日一日枯熬着，至少时光仍在流动。可这半年在陆桓城身边，他已经尝过了世间最好的滋味，上了瘾，瘾入骨髓，抽筋刮骨也不能剥除。他的时间变作一根红绳，堪堪系在陆桓城的手腕上，跟着他走，跟着他停。

这根线若是断了，他连一天都活不下去。

他不能失去陆桓城。

几年以前，陆桓城的父亲故去了，而母亲尚在。那是一位慈祥的夫人，爱子，信佛，寡言。晏琛想，或许陆夫人会喜欢他，会允许他留在陆桓城身边，为陆家生下一个带有青竹香气的孩子。陆桓城还有一个弟弟，是个埋首书卷的年轻人，阴郁急躁，身上带着尖刺，对人不太热络，本性却是不坏的，应当也不难相处。

晏琛仔细为自己盘算着，心里拿定了一个主意。

他蹭了蹭陆桓城的小拇指，问道：“桓城，我们能不能先瞒着怀孕的事？”

陆桓城有些惊讶：“你不想邀功？”

晏琛点点头，答得很认真：“母亲若只是单单喜欢这个孩子，我就是母凭子贵，不能长久地受她喜爱。不如等我在这儿住得久一些，她喜欢我了，我再寻一个好时机，把孩子的事情说出来，好不好？”

陆桓城拧眉想了想，总觉得哪里不妥，却没有狠心拒绝。

晏琛忐忑不安的模样他都看在眼里，对晏琛来说，迈进陆家家门并不是一件轻松的事情。既然晏琛有自己的考虑和盘算，他所能做的，就只有小心呵护，不让他在这宅子里受人欺负。

这天晚上，阆州陆宅人声鼎沸，长廊上挂起了一排排亮堂的红灯笼，气氛热热闹闹。

外出大半年的年轻当家终于归了府，巡游四方，广交江北儒商，带回来流水似的好生意。远近亲眷踏破门槛，筵席摆到正厅外头。院子里人影憧憧，各处杯盏交错，酒水横洒，沿着一条条青砖缝隙流向墙根，连灌木叶尖上都一颤一颤地滴着酒。

晏琛坐在院角那一桌，安安静静。

簇新的筷子就搁在瓷碗旁边，干干净净。

他不喝酒，面前没放酒杯，又是一张陌生的面孔，周围没人理会他。

身旁坐了好多人，一半是陆家亲眷，他不认得，另一半是阆州商贾，他更不认得。这门庭若市的陆府里，他只认得一个人。

那个人正在灯火辉煌的厅堂里，被无数杯盏和人影簇拥着。

他们之间，隔着整整三十步的距离。

筵席未开始的时候，晏琛就有些手足无措。府里来了近百人，他没见过这样大的场面，心里不安，跟在陆桓城身后寸步不离。渐渐的，来找陆桓城攀谈的人越来越多，他们见缝插针地挤进来，人人都想占一个靠前的位置。晏琛被撞痛了肚子，只好无奈避让。

避让有了第一步，就有第二步，有了第二步，就有第三步。等晏琛发现自己离陆桓城越来越远的时候，他已被挤到了人群外围，再不能回到陆桓城身边。

他站在院子里，远远地望着，心口有几分难过。

好像……好像陆桓城身边最贴近的地方，永远应该有一个留给他的位置，供他枕肩，供他依偎。

不该碰不到。

更不该那么远。

晏琛耐心等了一会儿，终于等来了开宴的时辰，人群散去，他可以回到陆桓城身边了，但主桌满满当当一大圈，陆桓城右手边坐着母亲，左手边坐着弟弟，每一个位置都被早早地占了去。

他……该坐哪儿呢？

座次井然有序，按照礼制排列。晏琛寻了管家讨位置，管家却道，他是陆桓城带回来的寄食之客，亲疏最浅，该坐院子外头毗邻墙角的那一桌。

可是，他与陆桓城，怎么会是亲疏最浅的呢？

他肚里怀着陆桓城的孩子，分明是最亲近的。他们血脉相连，融为一体, 比挨着坐的每一个人都要亲近。

晏琛不甘心，一直坐在院角翘首观望，只等陆桓城发现他的阿琛和笋儿不见了，来把他们领回去。他的坐姿很规矩，全程没动一下筷子——动了筷子，就是认了这个位置。他不要这么远的位置，只要陆桓城身边的那一个，能牵到手、吻到唇的那一个。

他遥遥地看着，看陆桓城推杯换盏，谈笑风生，仿佛这一夜有喝不完的酒，说不完的话，赔不完的笑，什么都要顾及周全，什么都不能疏忽大意。

却唯独疏忽了他。

盘里的一尾鲜鱼只剩下骨刺，汤盅见底，浮起一层凝固的油脂。鸡骨残连着碎肉，与猪皮堆成一团，溅出的菜汁星星点点，脏遍了整张桌子。

吃饱的纷纷离了席，晏琛还坐在那里，没动一下筷子。

月向西移，喧嚣淡去。

院子里的人影渐渐稀疏，厅堂里的灯火渐渐黯淡。隐约听到几声言谈，说陆桓城早已喝得酩酊大醉，被搀回卧房休息去了。

是么，他醉了。

醉得彻底，也忘得彻底，忘了他的阿琛还在等他。

晏琛惨淡地笑了笑，终于站起来，离开了院子。

他穿过夜半无人的长廊，层层套叠的门洞，沿着苔痕小径一路曲折，回到了曾经栖居三百年的故地。

推开木栅栏，一切如旧，依然是与世隔绝的僻静。

陆桓城大半年不在，竹庭久无人烟，脚边缭绕着挥之不去的清寒之气，仿佛连风也忘了吹拂这里。竹影斑驳，黑暗里藏着吃人的鬼魅，唯有一根青竹通体幽亮，泛出翡翠似的莹绿色。

晏琛走上前，扶住那根青竹，体内的力气被一丝一丝抽走，整个人虚软地跌坐在了竹根旁。

触手可及的泥土上方，一团幽芒溶溶浮动，映照着一棵两寸高的小笋。

晏琛伸出手，怜爱地摸了摸它的芽尖，腹中忽而轻轻作动。笋儿第一次贴近原身，近得只隔着一层薄肚皮，好像世间最棉软的一张小床推到面前，吵着闹着要扑进去酣睡。

晏琛低声叹了口气。

他又何尝不想附入竹身休息？

见到原身的一刹那，心脉骤然虚浮，半年来压抑的所有疲累纷涌而至，连这一晚的委屈也强烈了数倍。他几乎撑不下去，只想附灵于竹，浸没在温泉似的泱泱灵息之中，把烦扰与苦闷通通忘掉。

可是不行。

他不能再让笋儿汲取一点点竹息。

他才四个月的身孕，肚子已有六七月大。笋儿那一晚偷饮了太多竹息，快要浓过晏琛给他的人息，再这么弄下去，熬不到足月便要出世，以后须得依附竹身而生，像他一样，离不开活水，离不开暖阳，无论生老病死，都被牢牢困在一杆青竹里。

生不由己的滋味有多难受，晏琛心里最清楚。

笋儿出世之前，他不可以附回原身，哪怕只有片刻。

笋儿又哪里知道个中利弊，顾自闹腾得厉害。晏琛吃不消，只得起身离开，临走前想起了什么，低头咬破指尖，用血迹画出一道血缘护佑的符咒，把小笋罩在了里头。

脐周微微有些发痒。

晏琛解衣一看，那咒符的图案隐约浮现在腹部，又悄然隐去了。

他的血，只能算作一个暂时的护佑，聊胜于无。这护佑来源于一根竹，挡不了飓风，挡不了祝融，至多能为笋儿遮点风雨，驱赶几只扰人的鸟雀与竹虫。

真正牢靠的护佑，要用陆桓城的血来画。

陆桓城是陆家嫡子，血脉纯正，与这座百年老宅同根同息，唯有他的血，才能把笋儿安稳护住。

但是……

晏琛想到那个酣醉在厅堂里的男人，神色不由一黯。

今后再说吧，总会有机会的。

这一晚，晏琛独自睡在了书房的卧榻上。褥子半年未晒，散发出一股阴潮的霉味，晏琛却不嫌弃，紧紧搂着它，口鼻埋进去，嗅闻里面残余的、属于陆桓城的味道。

他给陆桓城留了门，总想着那人……或许会寻来。

他们同床共枕了半年，陆桓城已经习惯了身旁有他。即使醉深了，只要夜半醒转，发现枕畔无人，一定马上就会想起他，会提着一盏灯笼，穿过大半座陆宅找到他。

今晚，陆桓城的枕畔，应该是……空的吧？

会不会有别的，别的……

晏琛忽然慌了，匆匆翻身坐起，跃下床榻，急着要奔去前院看一眼。刚迈出房门，赤裸的脚底踩在青砖上，他冻得猛打了个寒战，步子倏然收住，停了一会儿，一点一点慢慢往后退，魂不守舍地坐回了榻上。

一定是空的。

只要阿琛不在，就一定是空的。

晏琛这样劝说着自己，却再也睡不着了，躺在卧榻上辗转反侧，满脑子想的都是今天发生的事情。

马车驶入陆宅之前，晏琛思考了太多细节，想着该怎么与陆桓城的母亲说话，留下一个好印象，想着陆桓城的弟弟会不会出言刁难，该怎么应对，想着今日的衣衫穿得齐不齐整，隆起的肚子有没有遮掩好，走路的样子奇不奇怪……进门之后他才发现，自己误会了一件事。

今日是陆桓城归家，不是晏琛归家。

所有的目光只落在陆桓城一个人身上，母亲握着他的手，双目含泪，关心他半年来的衣食住行，叹他奔波受苦，为陆家折腾坏了身子。晏琛问过一句好，说出自己的名字，便再没有一次开口的机会。

陆桓城向母亲介绍他，说半年前甫出门便落入险境，幸逢晏琛舍命所救，故而一直带在身边。晏琛在腹内打好了草稿，要把他们相逢的故事讲给陆夫人听，不料还没开口，话题已被翻了页。

做母亲的，总不怎么愿意听儿子落难的故事。哪怕后来获救了，毕竟也曾经历过危及生命的时刻，听着不详，令人胆寒，不如当做没发生过。

于是晏琛只好把话咽了回去，乖乖坐在陆桓城身边，安静地做一个陪衬，陪到日落，陪到客来，陪到宴起，陪到陆桓城身边……再没有一个属于他的位置。

晏琛咬着褥子一角，苦闷地揉搓肚子，埋怨自己不该那么谨慎。

要是告诉陆夫人，说他怀了陆桓城的孩子，腹内正睡着陆家的长孙，多少……多少也能获得一些额外的关注，沾到几分慈爱的目光，还能多说几句话，哪怕无关自己，只关乎笋儿。筵席排座时，看在腹中那缕血脉的份上，至少也能得到一个主桌的位置，离陆桓城近些，不至于被逼到“亲疏最淡”的院隅去。

而他自己，也能得到一个名正言顺的名分，得以安睡在陆桓城身旁，不是隔了三条长廊的客房，更不是这一间清清冷冷的书房。

怎么偏偏就选错了呢？

晏琛抱着肚子，望着头顶黑漆漆的天花板，眼里浮起了一层薄泪。

他是有多愚笨啊。

一心想讨人喜欢，一心想陪在陆桓城身边，可是还没跨进陆府大门，他在外头做的第一个决定……就已经是错的。


	8. 情动

黎明时分，微雨垂丝，临窗洒入千百根，沾湿了散落的乌发。

雨雾中，团团袅袅的水汽变得浓厚，一丝一缕缠紧了竹根。竹壁湿透，叶片滴水，一杆青竹湿淋淋的，在晨风里瑟缩摇颤。

晏琛尚未苏醒，睡梦中已隐隐难受至极。

十指难耐地抓着褥子，口中喘息轻促，一会儿脸转到右边，一会儿脸转到左边，什么姿势都觉得不对劲。软绸料子的衣衫贴在皮肤上，像刷了几层浆糊，怎么也蹭不掉。

晏琛难受得想哭，两道秀眉越蹙越紧，刚动了动腰，忽然小腹一热，底下竟涌出了一滩粘稠的汁水。

他瞬间就醒了。

初时还没醒透，只呆呆地望着窗外，半晌才意识到……又是一个雨天。

雨天。

潮湿的雾气里，永远藏着潮湿的情欲。

“嗯……唔……不要……”

他哭了出来，身子蜷在被褥底下剧烈颤抖，绞紧双腿。可是没有用，羞耻的液体一股股溢出臀缝，沾得臀瓣滑腻而狼藉。只那么三五息功夫，身体已受不得一点触碰，颈子，手臂，后背，腰肢……仿佛是沐浴后忘了擦干，一颗颗豆大的汗珠遍布全身，带着草木香气，顷刻浸透了被褥。

从前不曾这样过。

哪怕再湿润的天气，他也不曾狼狈成这样。

晏琛没有注意到，眼下他正睡在书房，离自己的竹身实在太近，只堪堪隔着一扇打开的轩窗。

竹壁在雨里无声无息往外渗水，每一滴都是春药，淌进雨雾中最敏感的身体。情欲一瞬间激窜到顶峰，强烈得让人喘不过气。

想要。

想要得不行。

身子那么空虚，好像连脏腑也被挖了个干净，只留下一具空壳子给他。

谁也填不满，谁也救不了。

等晏琛终于意识到原因的时候，浑身的骨头都已经软透了。他想离西窗远一些，便勉强撑起身子往榻沿挪，可临到下榻时，他却发现腿脚失去了力气。从前他可以不管不顾，翻身滚下榻去，如今隆着肚子，几寸高度都不敢擅动，哪儿还有胆量冒险。

木门被早风吹开，外头是一条幽深曲径，几经折转，隐入丛丛湿绿。晏琛在这被人遗忘的地方，承受着前所未有的情欲折磨。

他跌了回去，躺在榻上不住地粗喘，右手探到腹底，伸进衣摆，握住那根挺翘的分身，激烈而凌乱地抚弄起来——开着门也罢，被人捉住也罢，他实在受不住了。

散落一地的矜持太昂贵，他是凡人，他捡不起。

这是晏琛第一次自渎，动作虽然笨拙，快意却远比想象中来得强烈。闭上眼睛，分开双腿，细细碎碎地呻吟，约莫几十下功夫，便忍不住躬身射了出来。

他一声声喘息，尾音颤抖。

浊液沾满了指间，也弄脏了小腹，淫靡地淌落到垫褥之上。

书房门口，陆桓城一脸错愕地站着，手中的油纸伞轻声跌落。伞骨旋转，骨碌碌滚出几尺，被乍起的晨风一掀，纸伞猛然飞扬到半空，消失在了粉墙黛瓦之后。

“阿琛，你怎么躲在这儿？害我找了好久。”

陆桓城走过去，坐在那潮湿的褥子上，捉住晏琛的手，将修长的手指逐一含入口中，舔去了残留的白浊。

晏琛知道是他来了，可高潮的泪水还在眼底弥漫，视野模糊不清。他睁着一双湿漉漉的眸子，痴怔望着那个隐约的人影，舍不得眨一下眼。

“我没有躲起来，是你不要我了。”他委屈地哽咽，“你喝了酒，就不记得世上还有一个阿琛了。”

陆桓城眸色顿深，心里歉疚更浓：“是我不好，我对不住阿琛。”

他倾身吻去了晏琛眼角的泪水，味道很咸涩，又从眼角吻到鼻尖，从鼻尖吻到唇瓣，舌头探入，安抚似地吮吸。晏琛前头刚射过一次，后面却还空虚着，此时闻着了陆桓城的味道，情欲再起，腰腹阵阵酸软，便抬起两条小臂勾住了他的后颈，不准他逃开。

陆桓城察觉到力道里的眷恋不舍，贴着嘴唇问他：“不累么？还想要？”

“要。”晏琛点点头，“是你欠我的。”

陆桓城笑了起来：“选个喜欢的姿势，我伺候你到舒服。”

喜……喜欢的姿势。

晏琛立刻红了面颊，撇过脸去，再不肯答一句话。陆桓城也不追问，一边舔舐他漂亮的颈线，一边伸手到他腿间，沾了少许滑液弄湿手指，揉了揉那紧闭的穴口，突然“噗嗤”一声插了进去。

“嗯！”

晏琛连忙咬住嘴唇，不让自己发出呻吟。

呻吟是收住了，另一处的响动却没收住。陆桓城用手指在穴内翻搅，不一会儿添至三根。他存了坏心，故意搅出汩汩水渍，清晰无比，连细密的雨声都遮不住。晏琛听得羞赧至极，慌忙并拢双腿试图遮掩，只是那处幽穴长在后头，左腿右腿都管不着，反倒股间一用力，又挤出一滩玉露来。

陆桓城俯到他耳边，又问一遍：“阿琛喜欢什么姿势？”

晏琛知道他这是不打算放过自己了，无奈那声音实在太淫乱，多一秒钟也忍不得，不情愿地道：“趴……趴着。”

趴着，才好把脸藏起来，不怕被看见高潮时失魂的模样。

耳边传来一声低笑，底下的手指抽了出去。

陆桓城扶他跪坐在榻上，转过身子，分开双膝，腰身略微塌陷，白嫩的屁股努力翘高，在轩窗边乖乖趴好。晏琛攀着窗棂正羞涩，一抬眼，忽然怔住了——窗外六七尺远处，一株苍翠的青竹湿嗒嗒地滴着水，清风拂过，枝梢抖动，洒落一帘雨露。

他就这样趴在窗畔，与自己的原身面面相觑，一样潮湿，一样欲求不满。

简直……太丢脸了。

床榻微微一沉，晏琛惊醒，知道是陆桓城上了床，那根狰狞硬烫的阳物随时会捅入体内，不由紧张地缩了缩穴口。

等了一会儿，后头没什么动静，他想回头去看，就感到小腹被一只手托住，然后一大团拢实的棉褥塞进腹底，护住了沉垂的肚子。他挺了挺腰，褥团垫得很稳，腹部的重量几乎消失了，一点儿也不晃荡。

“舒服么？”

陆桓城在身后问。

晏琛本想答一句舒服，不知怎么的，变成扭了扭屁股。

这一下撩得爽快，他立刻被按住了腰身，后头阳根滑入臀缝，急躁地蹭了点儿汁水润滑，一声招呼也不打，直接顶了进来。

“呃！轻点……轻点……”

晏琛仰头急喘。

饱满的伞冠撑开肉壁，一寸寸朝深处抵入。初时穴肉绞紧，不断向外推阻，有几分艰难。陆桓城怕弄疼晏琛，不敢冒进，好一会儿才努力插进半截，停在紧致湿热的幽穴里不动。

他俯下身，结实的胸膛贴着晏琛背部两翼形状分明的蝴蝶骨，然后伸出手，握住了晏琛攀着窗棂的那只手，与他十指交错。

“阿琛，还有一半，吃得消么？”

“……嗯。”

晏琛点点头，将额心枕在手臂上，面孔朝下，双眸微闭，臀肉稍稍放松，轻缓地喘出了一口气。

这是一个全然臣服的、准备承受的姿势。

没有顾虑。

昨晚被冷落的酸楚还堵在晏琛心里，他难受极了，要陆桓城偿还他一场极乐的欢爱，弄到他呻吟、哭泣、浑身瘫软，逼出所有情到浓处的反应，头脑落入空白，淡忘一切。

这一次，他不会顾虑害羞不害羞的了，陆桓城赐予什么，他就接纳什么，连唇都不会咬一下。

陆桓城看懂了晏琛的邀请，猛然一击挺胯，直送到底，也不玩九浅一深的伎俩，开始又快又狠地摆腰。

“啊！啊……嗯啊……别，别弄……”

晏琛第一声吃惊，第二声慌乱，第三声酥软，第四声娇媚，再往后脑子糊成了一团泥浆，呻吟连绵起伏，自己也不知喊得有多放浪。穴内最销魂处不当心被顶到一下，嗓子眼儿尖尖的，陡着上去，软着下来，哭哭啼啼颤成一根抖弦，气咽声丝。

陆桓城听到那惨兮兮的哭喘求饶，心知晏琛根本撑不了多久，才不足百下，穴壁就开始频密绞缩，再顶几下怕是要到了，赶忙缓下动作，阳根抽出大半截，一下隔着一下往里面深捣，节奏干脆而明快。

“阿琛，这样慢慢的……舒服么？”

“唔……慢慢的……很，很舒服……”

晏琛好受了些，喘过气来，叫声轻缓不少。

他一副泪眼朦胧的模样伏在窗口，不自觉扭腰晃臀，猫儿似地娇羞低吟，软软糯糯，简直把陆桓城勾得浑身燃火。

埋在幽穴里的分身蓦然又涨硬几分。

晏琛后穴柔嫩，吞吐着一根烫红的铁杵，被撑得满满当当，即便已经汁水四溢，也觉得不太舒服。

他垂着脑袋，含糊地抱怨：“你……啊……别那么硬……会疼……”

陆桓城从没听过这等无理要求，他正值情欲高涨，哪里软得下去，于是继续摆腰弄胯，在里头生龙活虎地捣弄，捣出了满穴乱流的热液。

晏琛又痛又舒爽，竹茎儿颤悠悠立起来，蹭着被褥摩擦，口中胡乱求道：“桓城……你就软，软一点儿嘛……”

陆桓城没办法，喘着粗气道：“我射出来就软了，阿琛准么？”

“准，准……你快点……快……”

晏琛的神智只剩下了薄薄一层浅底，一句话左耳进右耳出，零星捞到一个“软”字，忙不迭答应，还不要命地催了两声。

话音刚落，便被重重的一记顶弄捅断了腰。

“啊啊啊……不要，不要了……啊啊……”

快感来得太凶猛，股间本能地收缩到极致，下身被连续拍击的酸软淹没，感知几乎麻痹。高潮紧追不舍，顷刻逼至，晏琛尖声哭叫着，双手抓住窗棂拼命往前爬，想躲开身后的冲撞。陆桓城哪里肯放，握着他颤抖的腰身往后一按，让那两瓣屁股贴紧自己的胯部，狠狠抬臀去顶，蛟龙似的阳根次次插至最深，次次碾过最敏感的那处。

“啊啊……啊……饶了我，饶了……“

晏琛哭嚷到一半忽然没了声音，脊柱僵直，下巴昂起，几秒后倏然瘫伏于窗沿，两条胳膊软绵绵垂到窗外，浑身抽搐不断。

腹底香汗淋漓，白液流到腿根，沿着大腿内侧一条条地往下淌。

陆桓城知道他已泄了，不忍心再折腾，把阳物从穴内利落抽出，正是青筋盘虬、通红发紫的一根，茎柱被蹭得淫靡水亮。他用手握住，急急撸动了几十下，尽数射进了晏琛臀缝里。

高潮的一刹那，晏琛的魂魄被撞飞到九天之外，险些忘了回来的路。

陆桓城扶他躺回榻上，用褥子拭净腿根的淫液与白浊，抱入怀中安抚了许久，晏琛仍是嘴唇微张，眼眸含水，一脸木愣愣的呆滞表情。

陆桓城逗弄他：“阿琛叫起来真好听。”

晏琛害羞地轻哼一声，脑袋埋进他怀里，不肯露脸了：“你欺负我，顶得那么用力……我还怀着孩子呢，它要闹腾了……”

陆桓城笑了笑，手掌摸上他的肚子，顺着圆润的弧度，打着圈儿来回抚慰。

晏琛抱住陆桓城的胳膊，爱恋地依偎上去，撒娇道：“桓城，你以后……也天天这么欺负我吧，别再抛下我了。我们一块儿睡了半年，昨晚你不在，我一个人睡不着，又冷又怕，一直在想你……”

“好，不抛下你。”陆桓城答应，低头吻他潮湿的长发，“以后天天陪着你睡，睡好多个半年，睡到我和阿琛都老了，也不分开。”

晏琛这才露出微笑来，放松地靠入他怀中，倦怠的眼皮悄然合上，陷入了沉睡。

情事过后，总是最易困乏。

陆桓城自己都累，何况晏琛这瘦薄的小身板，怀着身孕，还甘愿雌伏承受。欢爱时听他哭喘，声声都是催情，结束了回想起来，才觉于心不忍，怕当真弄狠了，害他损神伤体。

便拥紧了晏琛，盖上被褥，陪他一同睡去。


	9. 劫难

晏琛总在担惊受怕，怕陆桓城有朝一日会离开自己，一半是源于习惯了十一年来的深爱而不可得，心悬久了，即便终于落地，也极难感到踏实，另一半是源于——他和陆桓城的相遇，实在太过偶然。

偶然得只要少了那一次机缘，今天就还如半年前，谁也不认得谁。

一人一竹，无情无份。

晏琛时常困于噩梦，梦里陆桓城不认得他，更不承认爱过他，冷着一张脸，丢一把竹扇在他面前，指着那些破烂的帛面、断裂的扇骨，斥问他与竹扇何异，还要除他妖气，灭他孽欲，亲自挖断了西窗的竹身，劈成碎节，烧作一堆焦灰，弃于荒郊野外。

晏琛大汗淋漓地惊醒，周围黑暗，伸手不见五指。

他心里太害怕，甚至弄反了梦里梦外，恨自己执念太深，好好的竹子不做，偏把那一戳即破的虚妄梦境当了真，傻乎乎化出原身，跑去找陆桓城，最后出尽洋相，受尽羞辱，连命也保不住。

他坐在床上痛哭，哭着哭着，隐约感到腹内灵气聚集，不安躁动，这才意识到——鸳鸯美梦竟是真的。

陆桓城是真的喜欢他。

喜欢到给了他一个活生生的孩子。

笋儿曾经救过晏琛许多次，每逢恐慌侵袭，颠倒了梦境与现实，只要笋儿仍在腹中，晏琛就知道肌肤之亲是真的，抵死缠绵是真的，陆桓城给过他的每一个亲吻，每一个疼宠的眼神，都是真的。

笋儿是由爱而生的证据，一日一日地成长着。

晏琛护着笋儿的灵，笋儿护着晏琛的心。

晏琛和陆桓城的相遇，要从七个月之前说起。

当时，陆桓城决意暂离阆州，北上开拓商路，拜访泽北、仰京、桐和山、雁停埠与江州，做一趟沿江的顺流生意。

时值八月，天气闷热，晏琛恹恹地卧在竹身里休息，浑然不察身外事，临到陆桓城要走那天早上，他才突然从打扫书房的杂役口中得了消息。心爱的郎君即将远赴千里之外，数月乃至一年无法相见，晏琛如遭五雷轰顶，只觉竹庭裂作涸土，阆州沦为炼狱，竟不知未来一年半载如何才活得下去。

他急着去追，想也不想，匆忙附入了杂役手中肮脏的竹笤帚。

杂役洒扫极为懒惰，先慢吞吞扫过桌底与墙缝，踱出书房，又慢吞吞扫过长廊与石阶，再踱出后院，还是一派慢吞吞的架势，扫过水榭与池亭，最后还靠在池亭里打了个小盹，才几步一晃地溜达到前院去，开始漫不经心地打扫天井。

晏琛心急如焚，分分秒秒都在煎熬，心脏像要从胸腔跳出来。

他怕来不及赶到前院，陆桓城已经用完早膳，先行驾马离去，留他一人在这荒宅野坟里，行尸走肉地苟活。

见到照壁露角的一瞬间，晏琛几乎不能自控，灵体奋力挣脱笤帚，朝门外飞扑过去。

附灵一刹，堪称惊险至极。

陆桓城扬起马鞭，紧跟着一声清亮的抽击。骏马前蹄高抬，正欲疾奔。千钧一发之机，一抹不可见的灵息扑入腰间竹扇，隐没在了折页里。

其实那一天，晏琛是极有可能死在马蹄之下的——如果没有那柄竹扇的话。

三十尺内不见竹物，灵体无处收容，便会被迫化出人身。晏琛若滚跌在陆府门口的砖道上，马蹄高悬头顶，无路可逃，必然要被踏成一团碎肉。

后来的某一天，晏琛曾想起过这个可能，惊得冷汗袭身，可扑出去的那一秒，他什么都想不到。

他只想跟着陆桓城。

远行千里，危机四伏，唯有这一柄竹扇是晏琛的依附。若是坏了，若是丢了，若是陆桓城心血来潮，半途想换一柄檀木或犀角的好扇子，晏琛就再也回不了阆州、回不了家。他会烂在那柄弃扇里，雨浇车碾，成为一抹无根的幽魂，直至消亡。

这种种的危险，晏琛一样也没想到过。

他只想跟着陆桓城。

竹扇里藏一抹灵息，佩于腰间，跟着陆桓城一路北上，沿着潦河蜿蜒了数百里，时而骑马，时而行船，时而穿山。晏琛得以长久陪伴陆桓城身旁，朝朝暮暮有盼头，日日夜夜相依偎，虽不能露面，也不能攀谈，心里依然喜悦万分。

他原本打算一直这么躲藏下去，暗中窥伺，聊慰相思，却不想出门第十九天，陆桓城就出了意外。

名门儒商，独身奔走千里之遥，不可谓不胆大。陆桓城从小习武，功夫扎实，加之随身佩剑，才敢勉强一试。他这一路不着华裳，不露钱财，低调谨慎之极，故而没遇着什么打家劫舍的匪徒，反倒是在仰京西郊讨茶时，被临时起了歹心的村户拿药迷晕了。

那村户先从陆桓城身上搜出二十两现银，以为区区小富，便用布袋兜好银两，想把人拖上马背，逐马离开。不料半道又抖出来厚厚一大叠银票，约莫五十余张。那村户一瞧数额，顿时两眼发直，杀心大起，去柴房取来了一柄斧头，打算杀人灭口。

他正欲下手，忽听身后一声厉喝，回头看去，屋内竟凭空出现了一个白衣乌发的少年！

那少年站在五六尺远处，体格单薄，却紧握双拳，容色愤极，目光凶狠如虎，像要扑上来与他拼死缠斗。

村户如何会怕他，高举斧子迎面砍去，少年灵巧闪身，悉数避过。村户再定睛一瞧，只觉处处透着诡异——这少年肤白貌秀，仪容隐有仙气，必是富贵出身，怎么会突然出现在郊野村舍？他身上一袭雪白缎子最不耐脏，而方圆十里尽是污泥浊水，可他的鞋袜、衣袂……怎么会一尘不染？

他不是人！

村户想到这唯一的可能，不禁大惊失色，心想这商人腰缠万贯还敢独自行路，原来是有仙灵护体，吓得当即扔了斧头，连布兜也顾不得捡起，慌慌张张夺路而逃。

破陋的屋舍里，晏琛盯着昏睡不醒的陆桓城，慢慢贴着墙壁滑坐在地。

那村户是被吓跑了，他却是被活活吓瘫了。

这回是他第二次化出人身，依然不会走路，更不必说躲闪斧头，乍见凌厉的刀锋扑面而来，匆忙迈出的第一步便崴了脚，痛得要命，动作一刹迟滞，险些被砍断肩膀。

晏琛吓出一身虚汗，靠着墙大口喘气，心里明白这儿太过危险，不宜久留。那村户毕竟贪财，万一半途发现破绽，折返灭口，自己和陆桓城都得死在这里，便强忍痛苦爬过去，双臂勾住陆桓城腋下，将他一尺一尺拖出门外，扶到马背上趴好。又撑墙回屋，跪到地上，把散落的银票一张张捡回，胡乱塞进布兜，抱入怀中，跌跌撞撞出了门。

那一天，晏琛怀抱布兜，手牵马匹，跛着一只红肿不堪的右脚，在仰京西郊的黄土小道走了整整十里路，走得衣衫湿透，汗流鬓角，眼前景象乍青乍白，红绿颠倒。

几次膝盖发软都没能撑住，直直地跪下去，扑倒在泥路上。

尖棱碎石划破白衫，割开血肉，脏污的尘土牢牢粘在伤口处，时间久了，化作一股红黄乱流的脓浆。

晏琛不认得路，迷失了方向，也不知日落前能走到哪里。累极绝望时，他回头看一眼伏在马背上的陆桓城，想着这个男人落魄无助，正需依靠自己，便用力咬住牙关，接着往前走。

临近入夜，他终于带着陆桓城赶到仰京，寻了一家客栈投宿。

晏琛第一次与外人说话，磕磕巴巴，词不达意，伸手到布兜里掏一枚碎银，能噼里啪啦掉出来十几枚。幸而小二识人精明，见他衣衫残破，却是顶好的缎料所制，鼻尖沾灰，却显出不事劳作的水嫩，手指根根无茧，眼神处处懵懂，一看就是个意外落难的娇惯小少爷。再仔细一问，果然是与哥哥一同出游，半路遭劫，方才落到这副田地。

于是小二殷勤伺候，不但帮晏琛把陆桓城扶入屋内，还送来了热腾腾的饭食与茶水。

晏琛想起陆桓城一贯的行事风格，忐忑效仿，从兜里多取了十文钱。那小二接过赏钱，眉开眼笑，乐颠颠退了出去。


	10. 重逢

客栈小屋里灯烛长燃，静谧无风。软蓬蓬的被褥之中，陆桓城还在昏睡，没有一点苏醒迹象。晏琛悄无声息趴在床畔，一双黑亮的眼眸直勾勾望着陆桓城，怎么也舍不得回扇子里去。

还没醒呢，再陪他一会儿。

就一小会儿。

只要那睫毛颤一颤，眼皮动一动，他马上躲起来，不教陆桓城捉住半分影子。

晏琛咬着指尖，觉得自己好像故事里的田螺姑娘，分明爱着郎君，却不能被他知晓。偷偷溜出来，偷偷趴着瞧，沾一抹甜津津的滋味回去，藏在心里省省地尝。

不过晏琛忘了，故事最后，田螺姑娘终究是被农夫逮住了。

所以故事外头，他也被陆桓城逮了个正着。

他贪心不足，陆桓城的睫毛颤了四五次，次次颤得他心惊肉跳，依然不肯离开，自欺欺人地骗自己是错觉，陆桓城不会那么早醒。于是当那双眸子倏然睁开，被褥底下伸出一只手，以迅雷不及掩耳之势抓住他手腕的时候，晏琛彻底懵了。

这一瞬慌乱的表情，落进陆桓城眼里，成了一辈子不能忘怀的记忆。

鼻尖沾着土，面颊蒙着尘，灰扑扑，脏兮兮，掩不去姣好灵秀的眉眼。晴夜弦月缺失一半，白璧玉玦镂空一半，才融得出这一张漂亮的面孔。少年的眼神中，仓惶与不安浮在最浅处，底下清澈见底，不谙世事，不藏心机。他想哭，也想躲，挣扎一阵躲不过，痴痴望了来，满目都在说话，说他舍不得。

分明初遇，却似一场苦熬相思的重逢。

其实，陆桓城曾在马背上醒过一次。

他向来体格好，马背又颠簸不定，未到仰京，已经捡回了几分零散意识，但那时药效太烈，还动不了手脚。他勉强掀开沉重的眼皮，只见暮光映照之下，一个单薄的背影走在前头，身形落魄，步伐狼狈，苦苦拽着绳子引马前行，要将他带往平安和乐的仰京去。

陆桓城几乎落下泪来，紧绷的神智彻底放松，把自身的性命安危交予了这个少年，伏在马上，再一次沉沉陷入了深眠。

守着我，别走。

务必要等我睡醒，等我认识你。

他的梦境被那一道消瘦的背影占据，梦见少年跌倒了，摔伤了，蹭破皮肉，心脏狠狠地揪起来，每一次搏动都在疼痛。他从极度的疲惫中挣扎醒来，只为亲眼见一见那个少年，谁料第一面，他就坠入了魔障，万劫不复。

这辈子，他再也不可能放手。

被救的安然无恙，救人的遍体鳞伤。晏琛惊魂未定，被陆桓城抱到床上，仔仔细细照顾了一整夜。

他崴脚走出十余里，脚踝肿成桃子大，陆桓城亲自为他巾帕冷敷，手掌推揉。又见衣摆处十分脏污，撩开一看，两片膝盖血迹斑斑，不断化出脓水。陆桓城心疼得呼吸都乱了，连夜请来大夫，为晏琛清创敷药，包扎伤处。

晏琛坐在床头，抬眼望着陆桓城，咬紧被褥，忍不住潸然泪下。

陆桓城以为他疼得厉害，于是搂住他的肩膀温声安慰。晏琛却摇了摇头，含着泪水，不发一言，生怕开口惊扰了天上的神仙，便会将他从这场美梦中驱逐。

陆桓城询问他名字与籍贯，他择了两个吉利的字，拼到一块儿，说自己叫晏琛。

又择了一处从前听过的北地，说是嘉宁县人，父母双亡，来仰京本想投奔舅舅，可惜舅舅一家不知何时搬走了，迄今杳无音讯。

陆桓城听闻他无依无靠，是尘世中一片可怜的无根浮萍，更想将他留在身边照应一世，便问他年岁几何。

这却难倒了晏琛。

晏琛还未照过镜子，不知自己生得怎样，是少年相貌，还是青年相貌。他惴惴不安，念着陆桓城今年二十五了，自己该比他小一些，便减去一岁，小声答二十有四。

陆桓城忍不住笑了出来，笑完之后认真再问一遍，命他不许撒谎，超过十八一概不信。晏琛心里忐忑，于是再减一岁，答曰十七，陆桓城才勉为其难地信了。

晏琛膝盖负伤，脚踝淤肿，第二日晨起下不去床，更不必提赶路。恰好陆桓城要在仰京停留一段时日，也不急于离开，便嘱咐他好生留在客栈歇息。晏琛坐在床上，乖巧地答应，眼光却片刻不离陆桓城。等他一出门，立即化作一抹竹灵附入扇子，照旧亲密随行。

陆桓城白天见不到晏琛，相思成疾，每日能攒千句话，夜夜逮了他枕榻畅侃。

晏琛做了三百年竹子，三百年来天天日落而息。这回做了人，也是入夜即困，连戌时第一更都熬不过。可他­­­舍不得错过陆桓城说的每一句话，便竭力撑着眼皮搭腔，时常聊到一半就昏睡过去，靠在陆桓城肩头，天上炸雷也惊不醒。

夜半醒转，他总是卧在陆桓城臂弯中，两人呼吸交错，肌肤熨烫，离赤裸相拥只隔一层薄衫。

晏琛胯下那团肉不听话，经常颤巍巍翘起来，把裤子支作一顶小帐篷，软也软不下去。偶尔陆桓城睡梦中一同硬起，两根东西隔着裤子碰到了，晏琛便轻轻蹭一蹭，打个招呼，然后红着脸避远一些。有时实在涨疼了，索性翻过身去，不看陆桓城的脸。

这般同床共枕了十来日，晏琛已经委屈得不行。

八年前春宵一度，滋味绝美，彼此都舒坦尽兴，晏琛无时无刻不想重温，偏偏人都送到怀里了，陆桓城还守着正人君子的界限，不为所动。晏琛生怕自己忍不住，哪天骑到人家身上去索欢，向他讨那根硬邦邦的东西，吓坏了陆桓城。

他熬着熬着，终于熬到了离开仰京的前一夜。

那是一个雨夜。

彼时屋外惊雷电闪，大雨滂沱。陆桓城关紧了门窗，坐在床沿，为晏琛脱去白袜子，与往常一样揉按脚踝。

淤血消退，肿块化去，不出两日就能自在奔跑，总算是个令人安心的好消息。

他又卷起了晏琛的裤脚，去看膝盖处伤口可曾愈合。指尖不经意抚过小腿，耳边竟突兀地捕捉到一声短促娇吟——猝然出口，只半声便咽回，却是酥酥软软，掩不住动情的媚意。

心窝被一下子钩住，目光转了方向，往晏琛腿根扫去。

晏琛的衣裤是丝绸料子，薄软而贴身，此刻鼓鼓囊囊地撑起来，那一根的轮廓都描摹分明。陆桓城不知怎么地着了魔，竟隔着裤子把它握于掌心，五指爱抚，好似赏玩着一柄玉如意。

阿琛的这根东西，形状笔直，秀气温热，手感好得很。

揉了一会儿，陆桓城突然僵住，简直不相信自己做了什么。晏琛呆呆看着陆桓城，又呆呆看向按在腿间的那只手，满脸臊红发热，舌头舔一舔干燥的唇面，嗓子眼里羞涩地唤了声：“陆哥哥。”

这三个字一叫出来，陆桓城立马就硬了。

场面应声失控，一发不可收拾。

陆桓城火急火燎地扑上去，一边狂啃晏琛的脖子，一边继续搓揉手里的阳物。

吮唇，勾足，为君解衣。细吟，粗喘，鸳鸯交颈。

像冬眠的一对蛇出了洞，吊在岩壁上尾尖勾绕，难舍难分。两人在床帐里缠紧了四肢翻滚，衣物乱糟糟堆在角落，褥子耷拉着拖到地上，床单凌乱地扭出皱褶。客栈里一张老旧的四柱床，每根木头都摇得要散架。帷帐不当心扯落一片，挂在足尖之上，晃得波纹迭起。

枕巾沾了泪，被胡乱抓去擦身，不一会儿湿成黏糊糊的一团。半身被舔湿，半身被汗湿，按臀攀肩拧作了一根麻花，分不清呼进呼出的气息是谁的，滴滴答答的白浊是谁的。

一夜荒唐。

窗外曦光微露时，陆桓城还压在晏琛身上，抱着接近昏迷的少年激烈耕耘。

事情开了头，想要收住就不太容易，更不必提他们身体契合，完全没想过要收，于是一夜比一夜过分，夜夜春宵做断腰。但凡春宫图上找得到的姿势，通通都试过了一遍。

从前入夜，是晏琛卧在陆桓城怀里睡，现在入夜，是陆桓城插在晏琛体内睡。

晏琛被折腾得体虚神疲，腰酸腹软，底下那可怜的小嘴红红肿肿，压根儿骑不得马。陆桓城转头就购置了一架马车，摆上齐齐一排羽绒软枕，扶晏琛卧在里面，免得颠簸受疼。结果连马车也未能幸免，天雷勾地火，羊羔入虎口，成了翻山越岭的一顶红绡帐。

晏琛扒着车窗落泪，暗恨轻浮，却舍不得做那事儿的快意，后头匆匆顶弄两下，便顶散了他残存的矜持。


	11. 怀胎

在水泽生寒、霜露凄凄的十一月，他们抵达了桐和山脉，暂住于西麓的凤翎城。

当时距离相识已过去两月有余，二人的关系日渐熟稔，如胶似漆，恰似一对新婚燕尔的小夫妻。但凡膝上有空，陆桓城从不让晏琛去坐冷凳子，总是抱在怀里，执了他的双手捂热心口。晏琛抬眸看他，眉梢眼角尽是情意，时常看着看着，两张脸凑近了，就开始蜻蜓点水地啄吻，忍也忍不住。

这般浓情蜜意了许多日子，晏琛渐渐发觉，他的身体有些不对劲了。

起先是附灵出了障碍。

某一日晨起后，陆桓城衣冠齐整地出门，晏琛想与从前一样附灵相随，可灵息似被某种顽固的力量挡住了，挣扎数次也入不了扇。扇子行至三十尺开外，他终于放弃，忧心忡忡地窝回了被褥里。

一日这样便罢，后面接连几日，情况非但没有好转，反而愈加糟糕。

晏琛当真是一刻也离不开陆桓城的，独守空房太清冷，他怕寂寞，逼着自己反复往那扇子里扑。可是越想附灵，身子越难受，试过几次之后，竟被折腾得头晕目眩，胃里一股酸水猛然涌上喉头。他慌忙捂住嘴唇，趴到床畔大口呕吐。

呕意永无止境，不倒空肠胃绝不停歇。一场吐完，晏琛的脏腑都脱了水，精神萎靡，爬都爬不起来。

他虚弱地拭净唇边秽物，心想大概是太久不曾吸纳灵气了，灵体亏空，才弄成这般模样，便出门寻了一片竹林，附到灵气充沛才懒懒回转。本以为能舒适一些，谁料情况变本加厉，连平日也开始频繁犯恶。那感觉不来则矣，一来根本收不住，次次吐得翻江倒海，脸色惨白，抹一把鬓角额头，涔涔的全是虚汗。

晏琛不敢让陆桓城知道这事，强行忍着不适，每日鸡鸣就悄悄起床，用枕巾捂着嘴，跌跌撞撞冲到院角去呕，呕干净了才敢回来，做贼似地钻回床上躺着。

待到十二月，晏琛已连承欢都受不住了。

初时是骨骼酸疼，腰软无力，承欢一次需缓四五天。到了后来，就算陆桓城伺候得再体贴，穴内再湿润，只消阳根一入，下腹立即隐隐作痛。稍微抽送几次，疼痛愈演愈烈。倘若用力顶进，能疼得他抱腹打滚，当场晕厥过去。

陆桓城见他身子抱恙，无论如何也不敢继续了，忍下情欲，拥着他安稳入睡。

晏琛这一晚睡到后半夜，脑中昏昏沉沉地飘进来一句话——媾精勿行，肌骨皆痛。意思是沉溺云雨之事，就要承受疼痛之苦，与他近日的情境恰好相符。

这话乃是半截，后头还跟了一句什么，隐约正是呼之欲出的答案。

晏琛拧紧了眉头，在模糊的回忆中慢慢搜寻，片刻后突然睁眼清醒，喘息一下子急促了起来。

那后半句竟是——胎胚始结。

仿佛为了印证这个猜测，另一句话也恰到好处地冒了出来——凡有怀娠，必先犯呕，嗜酸恶食，困倦喜卧。

晏琛捂着肚子，一一比对自己的症状，身体渐渐颤抖得剧烈难歇。

他不是病了，而是……怀孕了。

有了陆桓城的孩子。

三百年未曾繁衍，晏琛几乎快要忘了，他与陆桓城相遇时，恰逢最适宜生笋的秋末时节。他是灵体所化，体内被精气日夜浇灌，自然可以孕育胎灵，生出幼笋。先前接连几次附不进竹扇时，他就该早早想到原因才是——扇乃死竹，不生灵息，胎儿尚在生长，一刻也不能断食，如何能沾染那些枯槁的死物？

晏琛掰着手指算了算，若是从不能附灵的第一日算起，他腹中的孩子……已有一个月大了。

他欣喜若狂，抱住陆桓城的胳膊，凑到熟睡的男人耳边悄声道：“陆哥哥，我们……我们要有孩子了。”

当然了，陆桓城那时并没有醒转，他真正听到晏琛说出这句话，是在第二日晨起之后。

瓷杯跌落，漱口的茶水一股脑儿灌入喉咙。陆桓城一边拍胸猛咳，一边转头盯着晏琛，眼神紧凝，足足十息没有说话。

那一刻，晏琛周身的灵气忽然翻涌跌宕起来，像朔望掀高的海浪，隆隆拍击着礁石。

他不知道一个人的情绪要有多么激烈，才能让他的灵气也深受影响，只知道最终灵气平息的时候，陆桓城的目光是那样炽热而欢喜，化作一汪潮水般的暖流，将他捧在中央。

陆桓城抱住了他，按在床柱上，情难自禁地俯身亲吻。手掌覆在平坦的腹部，既不敢用力，也不舍放手，只是小心而眷恋地摩挲着。

“阿琛，阿琛……”他低沉地说，“我爱你。”

自从揣了崽子，晏琛就被陆桓城三令五申，严禁房事，哪怕熬过了胎体不稳的前三个月也照旧不给。

起初晏琛身子不适，呕得厉害，无暇想念床笫之欢。后来渐渐不害喜了，靡艳的瘾头卷个浪儿又扑回来，比从前还要强烈，赤着一张脸主动向陆桓城求欢。陆桓城也不推辞，淡淡一笑，扒了他的裤子，用手指戳得他哭喘求饶，躲去床角抱腿坐着，泪盈盈的不敢再胡闹。

两人虽不宜欢好，却也不至于干瞪眼对坐、效仿和尚打禅，时常双双拥卧在被褥里，聊一些关于孩子的事。

晏琛想要一个男孩儿，将来好教他读书习字，继承陆家家业。陆桓城倒不在乎这些，说要一个贴心棉袄的小女儿，粉雕玉琢，扎着两只小圆髻，扑在怀里嗲嫩嫩地撒娇。晏琛记起陆桓城曾有过一个妹妹，唤作宁宁，三岁时不幸夭折了，便也改了口，说腹中想必是个乖巧的女儿，就算不是，以后也总能生出一个来。

孕子不易，陆桓城心疼他，哪里舍得让他一直生。女孩儿也好，男孩儿也好，只要是晏琛诞下的，就是陆家最宝贝的嫡嗣。

晏琛晕乎着吐了两个多月，肚子一点儿也不见长，更不知何年何夕才能鼓出一只小西瓜，总感觉白吐了。于是没事就捏捏腰肉，手指往肚皮上写“别偷懒”，催促笋儿快点长，最好一夕之间就把小腹撑得满满的，好给陆桓城看见。

笋儿是个聪明孩子，娘胎里把话记住了。江州那一夜终于逮到机会，可劲儿往天上疯窜，窜得晏琛叫苦不迭，后悔莫及，从此一丝催促的念头都不敢有，只盼孩子天天偷懒，长得越慢越好，千万要熬到足月再出来。


	12. 旧事

陆宅东南角，离竹庭大约转过三条游廊处，有一座红漆圆门的藕花小苑。

晏琛如今就住在这儿。

说是小苑，其实宽阔的很。进门一条丈余长的青石小路，朝右拐弯，通往敞亮的屋舍。庭院里一方碧水池塘，塘边山石林立，落下一道七尺高的小水瀑，溅湿了沿墙连排的湘妃竹。

屋门向阳而开，水瀑引自山泉，暖日活水一样不缺，对晏琛而言是一处理想的安胎之所。他的产期在七月，到时候开满一池藕花，莲叶团团，盛着水露，遇着临产阵痛了，就搬一把竹椅到阴翳处，躺在上头，淋着水意纳凉消暑，也能缓解疼痛。

阆州地处南陆，入春早。他与陆桓城刚归家那阵子，北地尚在千里飘雪，这儿的嫩柳已悄然抽了芽尖。眼下时近暮春四月，芳华阑珊，新生的绿意褪尽了鹅黄，从湿气中沉淀下来，织作一片碧绸似的热闹苍翠。

这天日头晴好，晏琛穿了一件轻软的对襟披风，沿着东廊朝竹庭慢慢挪步。

他的身子日益沉重，腹部高隆，走路总易疲累，却不肯做一只懒在小苑不动的抱窝母鸡。他心里惦念笋儿，时常去竹庭探望，顺便为自己修剪一番长枝乱叶——身子虽然越发不好看了，竹子还是要漂亮如初的。

偶尔连日无雨，腹中闹腾得厉害，他便舀一碗池水，摇晃着端到竹庭，给笋儿润润根茎。

走到半途，腰后的酸疼变得难熬起来。

晏琛皱紧了眉头，想小歇一阵，便用左手撑着廊柱，右手扶腰，慢吞吞屈膝往阑干上坐。等肚子碰到了腿根，他才算勉强坐住，五指伸到腰后使劲揉搓，想把僵硬的腰肉揉松几分。

每逢独自难受的时候，他就格外想念陆桓城。

自从回到阆州，陆桓城还与从前一样，需要早出晚归地操持家里生意。江北商路沿着潦河延伸出去千里，后续事务林林总总一大堆，认真算起来，倒比之前还要忙碌。

陆桓城怕晏琛独居寂寞，于是把藕花小苑给了他。

这院子雅致，晏琛住得也惬意，却因为习惯了半年以来的朝夕相处，陆桓城不在身边就容易孤单，总盼望他能早些归家，多陪陪他和孩子。

那天陆桓城答应了他，说今后必当不离不弃，承诺一经许下，便一直守得很牢。

不论白天多忙，也不论有无夜宴，晚上归家拜访过母亲之后，陆桓城的第一件事就是赶回藕花小院，亲自为晏琛沐浴更衣，抱上床去，解了帐钩，将层层青纱罗帐放下。两人在帐底相拥私语，咬着耳朵说一会儿体己话。

笋儿有心邀宠，专挑他们亲吻的时候闹腾，害晏琛咬伤了好几回舌尖。有次疼得太狠，还把陆桓城的下唇也弄出了血。

晏琛骨架小，怀孕也不长肉，抱着肚子忍痛的可怜模样教人怎么看怎么揪心。

陆桓城帮不了他，只好拿出父亲的威严，隔着肚皮恐吓笋儿，喝令他安分守己。一回两回还管用，次数多了，笋儿发觉这肚皮虽然薄透，却似一面刀枪不入的盾牌，能保他毫发无伤，便很不给陆桓城面子，反而踹得更欢了。

晏琛沦为父子交锋的战场，有苦难言，一边忍着愈发剧烈的胎动，一边死死捂住陆桓城的嘴，不准他骂回去。最近父子矛盾升级，每晚都要这么闹上一遭，他筋疲力尽，恨不能把孩子掏出来塞进陆桓城肚子里，双双踹下床去，放任他们吵个痛快。

长廊上绿荫遮蔽，树影层叠，许久无人经过。晏琛歇了一会儿，腰酸稍有缓和，便扶稳肚子小心起身，拢一拢披风，继续往竹庭蹒跚迈步。

他不擅交际，进府时着实担心过一阵子相处问题，更不敢像今日这般行走廊间，只怕显露身形，招致下人侧目。住久了才发现，陆宅虽大，人烟却极其稀薄。那晚人声鼎沸的喧闹仿佛只是一幕幻境，朝阳升起，幻境自行破了，便重现一座清冷寂寥的陆宅。

陆母久居佛堂，日夜诵经，吃的都是斋食，无需共膳叨扰。陆二弟弟养了一只黑狸，整日与那狸子相伴，闭门不出，绝少现身。

晏琛在陆家住了快两个月，竟与做竹子时无异，耳畔听的最多的，仍是飞鸟扑翅、水滴深井的响动。

其实十年以前，陆家并不是这副样子。

陆家的上一辈原本是不分家的。

陆桓城的祖父娶了一妻三妾，生了八个儿子，几十口人挤在大宅子里，也曾是一派子孙满堂的繁茂景象。到了这一辈，陆桓城这个长房嫡子不爱读书，执意要走商途，陆家三百年书香门第，三百年仕途昌盛，眼看就要断在他这一环，其他各房当即不安分起来，蠢蠢欲动，争相扑抢长房的地位。

陆桓城十八岁那年，四叔带了两个儿子大闹前院，堵在陆桓城父亲门前破口大骂，骂长房嫡子不思进取，误走歪门邪道，白白浪费了陆家珍贵的文脉，应该趁早负罪请退，改让饱读诗书的四房当家。当天晚上，二房三房接连炸锅，七个儿子掐作一团，什么丑陋恶毒的嘴脸都摆上台面演了一遍。

那时陆桓城的爷爷尚且健在，老爷子脾气火爆，喊来陆桓城，叫他跪于祠堂，当着先祖的牌位问他可否扛起家业。陆桓城昂首不惧，大声答可。陆老爷子当机立断，捋着胡子拍了板，直接大刀阔斧分家，该滚蛋的通通收拾细软滚蛋，省得留在祖宅撕破脸皮，扰了先祖清净。

于是一夜之间，陆宅麻溜干脆扫出去几十人，仅留长房一脉。祖辈三代，共计七口。晚膳时正好围成一桌，相互贴近，彼此都说得上话，堪称其乐融融。

那时候的陆桓城，有祖辈，有父母，还有一双弟妹，正享着一辈子最安乐的时光。

可惜好景不长，其后短短数年，七口死得只剩三口。

先是陆桓城弱冠那年，刚满三岁的妹妹陆桓宁误食了夹竹桃嫩叶，中毒身亡。再是六个月后，他的父亲在赴京途中坠河过世。半年里，幼孙夭折，长子早亡，祖父祖母受不住打击，相继驾鹤西去。待到陆桓城二十二岁那年，陆宅里称得上主人的，已经只剩母亲、弟弟和他三个。

陆家横遭变故，阆州坊间传言纷繁。

一说是衰于陆老爷子分家，浇灭了人丁兴旺的势头，这势头一旦掐熄，家道迅速中落，再无翻盘之机；二说是衰于陆桓城行商，陆家三百年文脉一夕间枯萎，先祖震怒，不再庇荫赐福；三说是衰于妖孽作祟，陆家树大招风，想必被妖物暗中盯上，从三岁幼儿杀起，为的就是掘土斩根。

然而，在这样咄咄逼人的指摘与质疑中，年仅二十二岁的陆桓城并没有垮塌。

他立在残桓断壁之中，扛起了陆家千斤重的牌匾，继续贩他的生丝华绸、花梨紫檀，做他守信修睦、积财攒德的生意。陆家人丁凋零是不假，可在他手里，远没有一丝家道中落的迹象，反而像熄炭里窜起的一团烈火，越烧越旺。

于是，衰于分家的传言不攻自破。

陆桓城不走仕途，不代表他的弟弟陆桓康也放弃了仕途。陆二公子是个实打实的书生，自从几年前捡回来一只乌云踏雪的黑狸，更是流连书卷，挑灯夜读。无论行走坐卧，都抱着那只目如珠玉的狸子，朝夕不离半寸。陆桓城猜想，陆家的文脉既不在他身上，或许正落在康儿身上，便嘱咐他安心读书，吃穿用度都择最好的伺候。

读书这桩事，向来最需灵气。陆桓城知道康儿或许缺了几分灵气，却也信勤能补拙。将来参加科考，若是承蒙祖辈福荫，一鸣惊人，便能抹去第二条传言。

至于荒唐的鬼怪妖孽之论，陆桓城从未放在心上过，但在这座宅子里，有一个人对此坚信不疑——他的母亲。

陆夫人原是温和知礼的大家闺秀，门当户对许配至陆家，占着夫君独宠，顺利诞下二子一女，皆是聪慧可人。怎料旦夕祸福，先丧女，再丧夫，一世安宁毁得彻底。她熬过了那段晦暗日子，却从未真正走出，心口蒙着阴影，抬头低头都觉陆宅阴气森森，鬼怪四伏，不知哪年哪月又要出来作祟，索去她仅存的两个儿子的性命。

她把余生献祭给了佛堂，不敢稍离佛祖膝下，做一个最虔诚的信徒，念经吃斋，祈福诵祷，护佑她的儿子一世安康。


	13. 笋儿

晏琛是守护陆家的青竹，自然一同经历了兴衰变迁。

当年四房的两个儿子来霸占书房，把陆桓城的东西全部扔出去，泡在大雨里浇了一整夜，书卷淋作污泥，墨锭化开溶入草隙，他立在西窗边，每一幕都是亲眼看着的。

那时他真的害怕，怕陆桓城撑不住，回头去走了旧路。

陆家在书卷里躺了三百年，躺成一具墨守成规的腐尸，陆桓城意图另辟蹊径，便是拖着这一具沉沉的腐尸，去走一条与父辈截然不同的荆棘路。这条路有多险阻，晏琛不是不知道。

他跟了陆桓城许多年，最懂他的性子。这样的人若是违逆天性，被迫入仕，哪怕天资足够聪颖，当真走通了仕途，这一世也不能从心忘忧，潇洒而活。

笔墨纸砚，四书五经，本就不在陆桓城的寰宇之内。

他不愿看到陆桓城屈就。

幸而陆桓城没妥协，也没服软，照旧冷静自若地翻他的账本，枕他的算珠，雷打不动做他的丝绸与木料生意。日积月累若干年，终至局势扭转。

他还那么年轻，才二十五岁。

二十五，而已。

晏琛的爱慕源于一场懵懂的初见，萌芽之后，却在旭日般的景仰里生长。他望着这个男人前行的身影，背脊和肩膀都那么牢靠，很想枕一枕，很想吻一吻，想让陆桓城属于自己，从此以后，做他的脊梁，也做他的盔甲。

现在，陆桓城真的成了他的人，可陆家这副沉重的担子还扛在陆桓城的肩头，不能放下。

好在……陆家快要添丁了。

这一座人烟寥寥、寂寞无声的老宅，将要迎来一个漂亮的小娃娃。

晏琛靠在墙边，低头抚摸着隆起的肚子，神色难掩欢喜。他想催笋儿快些呱呱坠地，抱入陆桓城臂弯之中，把从前失去的血脉亲缘补偿给他，也给久未逢喜的陆家扫一扫晦气。

最好是一个小女儿，玲珑可爱，几分神似早夭的宁宁。

晏琛的身体正值十七八岁年华，是一片肥腴沃土，陆桓城二十五岁，也正年轻力壮，往后他们只要想生，不愁不能为陆家多添几个孩子。他是竹，想来不会什么有难产而亡的危险，若实在生不下来，教陆桓城把笋箨剥干净了，催着孩子娩出便是。

顶多会痛一些。

可是没关系，他不怕痛的。

竹庭里，依傍翠竹而生的小笋已长到了丈余高，顶芽青绿，从笋箨里抽出一大截，依稀显露出几分幼竹风貌。刚回到陆宅时，笋儿窜得最快，三五日便蹦高一节，晏琛的腰带也跟着松弛一寸。刚改制好的衣物，往往没穿几次就已嫌紧，只好频繁交由裁缝加宽，才盖得住圆隆的腹部。

晏琛起初不解笋儿为何生得飞快，后来才想起陆宅乃是笋儿落根之处，灵气纯粹，供养最为充沛。从前孩子离原身太远，生长缓慢，如今离得近了，自然要长快一些。

只是，之前在江州小竹林偷吃的那一顿，笋儿似乎忘了算进去。

这孩子……超重太多了。

晏琛站在书房墙边，挺着肚子，颇为无奈地望着他的小幼竹。

剪枝、拔草这些活儿，他已经做不动了。上回修剪枝叶时，他努力往上踮高脚尖，结果重心一偏，差点拿剪子戳穿了竹茎。至于拔草，那得蹲下身子才行，他如今弯腰去摸，连草尖都碰不到。

晏琛托着高耸的肚子，一脸愁云惨淡。

他是第一次生笋，也是第一次以人身怀胎，寻常足月的肚子该有多大，他并不清楚。可他感觉得到，自己的身体已经濒临极限，孩子若再大一些，他就撑不住了。

脏腑饱受压迫，腰脊酸楚难忍。每晚入睡时，身子都疲累得仿佛跋涉了千里。分明沾枕即眠，却又睡不安稳，总被频繁的胎动闹醒，连翻个身……也得依仗陆桓城帮忙。

照这样的趋势发展下去，莫说七月，只怕连五月也熬不到。

晏琛轻轻摇头，不禁暗自感慨世事无常。两个月前，他蜷起身子才能摸到一点腹部的隆起，两个月后，竟已到了临产的边缘。

他遥遥地望着笋儿，孩子很安静，腹内腹外都乖巧，没有一点作动迹象，大约未来几日不会急着出世，才松了一口气，沿着长廊缓步踱回藕花小苑去。

庭院里，一根细绳左右拉开，整整齐齐晾着一排小衣裳和小鞋袜。棉布质地柔软，色泽粉嫩，被太阳烤得暖烘烘、香喷喷。

这些是给笋儿准备的衣物，本该六月才拿出来晾晒。晏琛心知躲不过早产，便提前到了四月，免得到时候害小笋儿没衣服穿。

他抱着竹篮子，把衣裳一件一件摘下，拎回屋里亲自铺平、叠齐，收纳进橱柜里。

又打开另一侧橱柜，取出一只拨浪鼓，手指抚过鼓身漆花，温柔地摇晃了一会儿，让笋儿听见声音，在腹内惬意地动了动，才笑着摆回去。

卧房的墙壁挂着几幅字画，每一幅都是竹，每竿竹都生笋。

最初搬入新居时，陆桓城曾问他喜欢什么挂画，山川雨雪，或者梅兰竹菊。晏琛说要竹，于是隔天就看到一排卷轴并列着摆在桌上，总共九幅，都是顶好的墨竹。他选了几幅挂起，将剩余的留在案边，白天闲暇时一张张临摹。

画里尽是斜枝密叶、笔直竹茎，晏琛嫌不完整，便只用半张纸临摹，另外半张补足了根须和土壤，再在翠竹脚边添一棵短胖的小矮笋。

他献宝似地把习作捧给陆桓城看，陆桓城第一次看到画竹带笋的人，笑了他半天。

晏琛噘嘴不乐，第二天无心临摹，把墙上所有的画卷都摘下来，逐幅添上小笋，再重新挂回去。陆桓城夜晚进屋，看到一排竹子都生了笋，忍俊不禁，抱着他又笑了半天，笑得滚到床上，被晏琛揪着领子拽下来，毫不留情扔出门去。

拾掇完笋儿的衣裳，腰后又积起了连绵不断的尖锐酸意。

晏琛笨拙地爬回床上，和衣躺下，将陆桓城的那只枕头垫于腰后，抱着被褥睡了一场午觉。醒来时，窗外红霞西落，一片炊烟暮色，离陆桓城归家的时辰近了。晏琛想去小苑门口迎接他，便扶着床柱慢慢起身。

刚坐起来，腹部隐有坠涨之感，胯骨一阵阵撑得钝疼。

晏琛不曾经历过这种不适，连忙按住腹底揉搓。等了好一会儿，钝痛仍未缓解，他疑惑不已，小心翼翼地挪下了床。

站起来迈出几步，才发现小腹的形状起了变化，孩子的位置比从前降低许多，似乎是入了盆。晏琛胯骨狭窄，被笋儿的小脑袋强行撑开缝隙，站得极不舒服。

他轻微喘了几口气，慢慢地坐回床榻，心里不由一阵发慌。

太快了。

才六个月。

六个月单薄的人息，用江州那晚汲取的竹息填填补补，他的笋儿勉强攒够了凝胎的力气，当真就攥紧两只小拳头，打算挑一个好日子出世了。

它来得急匆匆，乱哄哄，像夏日里一场骤降的阵雨，乍见电闪雷鸣，泥土已被洪流冲刷。

这座府邸，甚至还不曾准备好迎接它。

陆夫人不知道，陆桓康不知道，府里的下人也不知道。没进过祠堂，没拜过先祖，要生它的人连个名分也没讨到。晏琛不禁埋怨自己鲁莽，万一真把陆家长孙生在了仓促与混乱之中，将来笋儿名不正言不顺的，怕是要受委屈。

笋儿的亲祖父虽然不在了，毕竟亲祖母还在。按照礼制，该先让祖母知晓，得了认可，请大夫前来仔细瞧过，再找一个稳婆候在府里。诸事准备妥当，才好顺风顺水地出生。

这么一桩一桩地算下来，留给他的时间着实不多了。

晏琛是依附陆桓城的一根莬丝，在府里说不上话。笋儿认祖归宗的事情，到底得由陆桓城亲自操办。至于晏琛自己，也存了几分撒娇的意思，想让陆桓城暂时搁下手边的事务，起码在他生产时能及时赶回，陪他熬过最脆弱的那段时候。

这是他们的第一个孩子，再谨慎，再小心，都是不为过的。


	14. 异象

世事是一潭深水，时光是一条行船，蛰伏的毒蛟贴着水面张开了利齿，船里的人垂目看去，依旧只见一道平静无澜的船影。

为笋儿筹划未来的时候，晏琛把所有琐事都考虑了进去，唯独没有料到，最奢侈的恰恰是时光。

上天赐给他的安宁太短暂，几经折耗，已经只剩最后三日。

那天晚上直到入睡时分，晏琛也没嗅到一丝异样的气息。

屋外小瀑泠泠，竹叶萧萧，屋内仍是红烛滴蜡，纱帐轻垂。帐底的一方天地隔绝于世，只属于爱侣二人，谁也不能闯入，谁也不能惊扰。

陆桓城的相思盛在一只浅底小盅里，一个白昼就涓涓满溢。他抱着晏琛，吻颈窝，咬耳垂，解开内衫，让沐浴后清香的身躯枕在怀里安睡。年轻的体魄每一晚都压抑着强烈的交欢欲望，却不敢僭越分毫，仅以肌肤蹭弄，聊作纾解。

前夜如斯，昨夜亦如斯。

安稳的日子仿佛会一直循环下去，人心，命途，都已成了定数，不会再有动荡。

晏琛之前的诸多担忧一旦对陆桓城开口，总能得到最妥善的处理。这个男人给予的宠爱是甜而不腻的糖，给予的信任是不问来由的包容。即便晏琛腆着不合月份的肚子，忐忑试探，说孩子再过几日就要出世了，陆桓城也没有神色大变。

老实说，听见的那一刻，陆桓城着实是受到了惊吓的。

六个月身孕，才走了旁人的半程稍多。他原以为晏琛怀的是双胎，故而长得快些，眼下看来却并不是，但他没有显出明显的惊讶——晏琛向他坦白时，言语吞吐，眼神馁怯而彷徨，一副犯了错事的畏罪模样，他怕自己只要表露出一点点质疑，就会伤透那颗不堪一击的心。

于是内心的惊讶化作了稍显深沉的眉目，以及一阵短暂的、可以忽略的沉默。

连晏琛欲言又止的顾虑，他也立刻懂了。

“阿琛，别想太多。”陆桓城抚过晏琛的头顶，揉了揉他未干的长发，“明日我把所有铺子走一遭，该交代的悉数交代好，嘱托几个管事先帮忙照看一段时间。晚上若回来得早，就领你去拜访母亲，把我们的事、孩子的事，一五一十都告诉她。要是实在赶不及，后天一早再去。往后这半个月，我保证从早到晚都陪着你，不出门瞎忙活。”

晏琛受宠若惊，急着回绝道：“我，我不打紧的，你照旧忙你的生意去，别耽误了正事。我在家里不缺人照顾，万一肚子有动静了，我差人告诉你，你赶回来便是。”

陆桓城闻言却笑了：“谁照顾你我都不放心。我不是怕下人怠慢，是怕你太胆怯，有动静了也不敢声张。你这性子也不知怎么养出来的，苦痛都爱自己受着，生怕打扰别人。到时候要生了，却不去喊人，孤苦伶仃窝在小苑里，能忍一刻算一刻，苦苦忍到我回来，再哭花了一张脸骗我说不疼……你要我怎么办？”

“不，不会的。”晏琛结巴，面颊涨得通红，“我只要觉着疼了，就算蚊子叮一口那样的……也马上告诉你。”

陆桓城笑得温柔，轻轻拍了拍那糯米团子似的肚皮，道：“阿琛，你给我一百个保证，我也没法安心。你是第一回生孩子，还不懂这事儿到底有多艰辛，我从前却亲眼见过娘亲生宁宁。父亲那会儿在旁边守着，娘亲疼起来，连父亲都咬，咬得胳膊上青青肿肿，血迹斑驳。你想象得出那有多疼么？”

晏琛一惊，连连摇头：“我，我不咬你就是了，不会害你疼的。”

陆桓城微微愣住，心头忽而软成了一撮绒羽，手臂用力，把晏琛往胸口揽得更紧：“阿琛，你听我说，父亲守着阿娘，我自然也要守着你。你若是痛了，只要皱一皱眉头，喊一声疼，我就能及时发现，就能帮到你。孩子平安降生之前，我哪儿也不去，十二个时辰都陪你，寸步不离。”

……寸步不离。

晏琛心念着这四个字，眼眶阵阵发热。

他努力抬起腰身，伸手勾住了陆桓城的肩膀，急着要向他讨吻。陆桓城连忙相就，扶稳他的后腰，任那濡润而柔软的触感在唇瓣流连。

被褥拥挤，覆盖着紧实的肚皮，隆成了一座小山坡，像临到秋收时的一粒穗子，饱足而沉垂。

陆桓城探进去，手掌摸到那团孕育生命的地方，只觉弧度完美无瑕。

世间的痛苦大抵可以分为两种，一谓有所得，一谓无所得。燃蜡生光，焚柴生热，乃是有所得；炎海融坏了蜡烛，白蚁蛀穿了朽木，乃是无所得。

同样的痛楚，倘若无所得，便是一场纯粹的折磨与空耗，要受百倍煎熬。倘若有所得，便只是一场破晓前的黑暗。等苦难淡去，哪天回溯起来，甚至连痛苦的记忆都不会留下。

诞育子嗣，向来是一桩血淋淋的苦差事。没有哪个孩子能凭空掉出来，时候到了，注定就有一场绵长的磨难在前头等着。晏琛再怕疼，也得和别人一样，咬紧了牙关硬捱过去，走不得捷径。

唯一不同的，只是陆桓城。

陆桓城是一杆秤。

有所得，无所得，晏琛恒久而强烈的痛楚属于哪一边，仅仅取决于陆桓城在或不在，爱或不爱。

十几天杂事塞进一天处理，嘈嘈嚷嚷挤作一锅乱炖。陆桓城心知绝非易事，整夜不曾合眼，一边注意晏琛睡得安不安稳，一边周详得计划行程。上至商谈，下至账目，逐笔逐条列出打算，连必须亲自撰写的文书都打好了腹稿。

第二日初闻鸡鸣，陆桓城起床出了门。晏琛在睡梦中迷迷糊糊被他亲吻，稍懒几息后想起要回应，伸手去抱，却扑了个空。

睁开双眼，屋内一片天光飒亮，床畔的余温早已冷透了。

笋儿入盆之后，下腹一直顶得难受。晏琛找不到舒适的睡姿，抱着褥子侧卧了一夜，起身时肩膀僵疼，拘挛难舒，倚着床头歇了好一会儿才有所缓解，勉强能下床走动。

今天……还是该去一趟竹庭。

从明天起，陆桓城便会留在宅子里陪他待产，等下次再有机会去竹庭，只怕孩子都快满月了。而比起幼竹，晏琛更喜欢肥嘟嘟的小笋，总想趁着它还没变样，多看几眼。

便换上一件薄绸春衫，随手扯了一条缎带系住长发，亦步亦趋地出了藕花小苑。

他走得缓慢，沿着长廊约莫行去几十步，拐过一处弯角，忽然眉头微皱，扶着廊柱停下脚步，心里起了打退堂鼓的念头。

昨日笋儿没入盆，行走尚且不易，今天下腹沉沉垂坠，腰胯被撑得又酸又涨，几乎不听使唤。冷不丁窜起几丝尖锐的疼痛，像磨骨，也像挑筋，突然来那么一下，刺激得尾椎发麻，害他步子都不敢迈大。

晏琛歪斜着靠在廊柱上，不知该前行还是折返，正当犹豫不决时，耳边响起了一阵细碎的低语。

他抬头看去，对面长廊上站着两个侍女，扯袖子，拉衣摆，涂了胶水似地粘在一块儿交头接耳，对他的肚子指指点点，眼角嫌弃地朝下瞥。绿衣丫头先注意到了晏琛的目光，当即一声惊叫，面色刷白，急着往后退去两步，拽住另一个黄衣丫头的手，逃命似地跑了。

晏琛怔怔立在那儿，捂着肚子，有些不知所措。

那两个丫头眼里流露出的不是惊诧，分明是强烈的恐惧——她们在害怕。

可是他……有哪一点儿像豺狼虎豹吗？


	15. 恶意

晏琛愁闷难消，坐在栏杆上冥思苦想了许久，最后把罪责归咎于自己畸形而丑陋的腹部。

这副模样……是不该让未嫁的姑娘瞧见的。

她们还是早春纤细的一根柳枝，丝绦系起了小蛮腰，比的是谁不盈一握，谁能折作一道拱桥。可再娇柔的身段，今后嫁做人妇，怀了孩子，也会鼓成一只圆肚的小酒坛。曼妙的身姿不见了，反而学一只大鹅，腆着肚子摇摆走路。

小孩子虎头虎脑，谁都喜欢，可那大腹便便的愚笨模样，谁会喜欢呢？

就连晏琛也不喜欢。

他是一根顶漂亮的竹子，化出肉身来，照样一副羡煞旁人的好身段。放在尘世间，那是名门贵胄才能养出来的清俊丰颀。眼下他还是少年样貌，略显瘦弱，今后长开了，任谁见到都免不了要夸一句俊朗。

临水照影时，修长而笔直的一双腿伸出来，他自己都喜欢得紧。

可是才好看了几个月，还没欣赏够呢，他就被陆桓城弄大了肚子，腿也浮肿，脚也浮肿，变作一只滑稽的葫芦。路过铜镜都要避开视线，生怕不当心瞥见了，自己都嫌自己丑。

晏琛惆怅地抱着肚子，想起那两个被他吓懵的无辜姑娘，满心歉疚。

天气转了暖，薄披也会罩出一层细汗，他觉得不舒服，今天出门时就没拿，随手搁在了椅子上，这才让臃肿的腰腹突兀地现了形。

晏琛想回小苑去取披风，刚站起身，笋儿的脑袋不偏不倚往下一沉，骨缝泛起一阵强烈的酸痛。

……还是算了吧。

一折一返，少说要多走百步路，他的身体经不起折腾，倒不如快去快回，早些躲进藕花小院，莫再吓着别人。

幸而余下半程安宁，直到穿过幽深小径，推开木栅栏，晏琛也没遇到其他人。

竹庭一如往昔，成片青竹亭亭玉立。一棵箨壳束裹的小笋藏在里头，无声无息，卯足了劲头想要拔高。

晏琛想，下回他再来时，怀里一定就抱着胖乎乎的小笋儿了。到那个时候，笋儿的原身也长成了一根幼竹，惹人怜爱得很。不知道孩子闻着了竹息，会不会哭闹着扑进去，万一扑进去了，还肯不肯出来。

他可不想蹲在小竹子旁边，捧着空无一物的襁褓干着急。半途被陆桓城逮住，问他孩子在哪儿，他呆呆望着幼竹，一句也答不上来。

竹庭的秘密太重要，千万别被笋儿捅破了才好。

晏琛不能久立，便在书房卧榻上坐着休息，趴在窗口认真地看笋儿。竹庭的场景数月不曾变化，哪怕再好的一副画作也该看腻了，晏琛却百看不厌，连裹着笋壳的泥土都觉得可爱。

每一天，笋儿都是不同的，会拔高一些，会拉直一些。

别人看不出来，可他是爹爹，他看得出。

晏琛把笋儿今日的样子记进心里，轻手轻脚爬下床榻，打算原路返回。不料刚推开木栅栏，旁边树丛里突然横空掷来一块石头，“砰”的一声，重重击在他侧腹上。

有人大叫：“妖孽！”

另一人又叫：“让你生小妖孽！”

那石块足有拳头大小，分量极沉，打在平常人身上都不是玩笑，轻则淤血堆积，重则脏腑受创。晏琛的肚子正是最脆弱的时候，像一块初凝的水豆腐，碰一碰就要稀碎，哪里禁得住石头砸。莫说拳头大，就算栗子大也能动了胎气，何况这一击力道凶悍，直冲腹部而来，几乎是专程为了害他落胎。

冲击的力道撞歪了整个肚子，柔软的腹肉凹进去一大块。

笋儿好端端睡着觉，突然就被砸痛了肩膀，周身的胎水剧烈激荡，护着它的这层肚皮像要碎裂了。它吓得发疯，逃命般在宫膜里翻滚，小胳膊小腿用力踢踹，好好的入盆姿势都顾不着了，小脑袋挣出来，横七竖八地瞎顶。

极短一刹，晏琛还来不及弄清因果，浑身骨头已经痛软了。

他站也站不住，按着震颤的肚子踉跄后跌几步，肩背撞上墙壁，双目圆睁，惨白着两片嘴唇瘫坐了下去，仿佛一滩溅起的泥浆，沿着墙面慢慢淌落。

衣带挣松了，春衫凌乱地散敞，露出一小片动荡不堪的雪白肚皮。

他像一只垂死的兽，弓身死死抱着肚子，仰起下巴，一声声哀凄呻吟，泪水接二连三地从眼中滚落下来。才几息功夫，汗液就涌遍了全身，好似三伏天的烈阳悬在头顶，要把体内的水份蒸干。

热汗浸湿了散乱的长发，一丝一缕纠葛成结，牢牢地糊在脸颊和颈子上。

那两个侍女远远观望了一会儿，见他并无还手之力，才一前一后地从树影里出来。绿衣裳揣着满满一兜石头，拣起几块，又狠狠扬手砸过来，正中晏琛胸口。

“你们……不要砸了……”

晏琛拼命缩着身子，一双含泪的眸子望着她们，苦苦地哀求——他没有做错什么，不要不分青红皂白就断了他的活路。

黄衣裳扯扯绿衣裳，紧张地道：“阿秀，那妖孽在看我们呢！”

阿秀细眉一挑，尖刻道：“肚子里的小妖孽都快死了，还敢嚣张！看我不弄死他！”

说着捧起一兜石块，劈头盖脸全朝晏琛招呼了过来，又怕晏琛会法术，伸脖子啐他一口，拉起黄衣裳转头跑没了影。

那阵密雨似的石块迎面落下时，晏琛顾不得疼痛，本能地拧过身子，把腹部堪堪护住。

尖锐的棱角戳在背上，划破衣衫，像被带刺的棘鞭狠狠抽打。接连几块砸中后脑，前额一阵晕眩，血流倒灌，晏琛甚至丧失了短短几秒意识。胃里猛然反酸，唇角不能自控地溢出一股秽流，俯身断断续续呕吐，弄得衣襟一片狼藉。

他无力地伏在墙根下，汗流浃背，下腹不断抽搐。

腿间漫开了一股浓重的湿意，起初只是潮热，后来变得滑润而粘稠。晏琛伸手一摸，五指像刚从猩红的染缸里捞出来，湿淋淋地往下滴血。

为什么……要这般对待他？

他不是妖孽。

妖有邪念，他没有。他只是一抹藏于竹的灵，为了亲近陆桓城才凝出肉身。除了陆桓城，他对这繁华的尘世，没有一分一毫的欲求。

一根空节的竹子，铲断了根须就不能活，不像人，还能逃跑，还能反抗。他这样孱弱，灵魂和爱情朝不保夕，恨不能缩成一粒砂，躲进狭缝苟且偷生，哪里敢为祸人间？

尘世多他一个，当真就嫌挤吗？

为什么连最浅薄的一分善意，也不愿给他？


	16. 黑狸

这天午后，晏琛坐在藕花小苑的池塘边，光着两条腿，手拿木杵，一下一下捣着皂角。

假山石壁上铺着一条腥红的绸裤，碎皂汁涂抹在上头，双手反复揉搓，等血迹褪浅了，舀一瓢池水浇下，冲去脏污的痕迹。晏琛搁下瓜瓢，拎起裤子到空中抖了抖，裤裆处的血迹隐约可见，还是没冲干净。

于是又抓起瓜瓢，小心缓慢地弯腰去舀水。

腹底出其不意地一抽，晏琛手指发颤，瓜瓢应声跌进池里，晃悠悠地漂远了。

“唔，笋儿别闹……可疼了，可疼了……”

他按着小腹轻轻喘息，蹙眉闭眼，低头忍耐这一阵疼痛。

孩子被那块石头砸怕了，回来后一直睡不安稳，像是陷入了噩梦，时不时就惊醒过来踹他一脚。早先有一下踹得晏琛腰脊抽筋，整个身子蜷缩起来，差点头朝下滚进池塘，撩起衣裳才看见侧腹的伤处积起了淤血，青紫肿胀，约莫巴掌大的一块。

晏琛用手指戳了戳，力道没控制好，戳得自己眼泪汪汪，咬紧了嘴唇委屈地哭。

他刚才稀里糊涂挨了一顿砸，直到现在都不明白那两个丫头的滔天恨意是从哪儿来的。当时他狼狈地趴在满地碎石里，下身血流如注，宫膜阵阵紧缩，几乎出现了急产的先兆。可是竹庭太偏僻，环顾四周，连一个能救他的人都没有。

……竹庭。

黑暗的绝望中，他猛然记起自己正在竹庭门口，离原身仅有十步之遥。

而原身仍是完好的。

严格说起来，当原身安好的时候，肉身的伤痛其实算不得什么。即使被锐器伤及性命，只要能在散魂前及时附回竹子，休养上足够久的时间，白骨也能生肉，断筋也能重接。

晏琛太慌了，险些忘了自己仍是一根竹子。

他生怕把孩子产在外头，顾不得孕程已到末期，急忙扑入原身疗伤。笋儿第一次入笋，窝在箨壳里瑟瑟发抖，两只小脚丫蹭来蹭去，香甜的竹息淌到嘴边，愣是一口也没偷吃。

大约两个时辰过后，晏琛出了竹子，身下流血已经止住，腹疼也缓和许多，起码不再锐痛。唯独笋儿变得比从前更闹腾了，死活不肯走，还想回到安宁的笋身里去。

晏琛回苑之后想了很久，依然不知道阿秀是怎么发现端倪的。

他之前从没见过这个丫头，谈不上旧仇积怨，所以那恨意应是源于他非人的身份。可他的肉身凝得完美，既不少只耳朵，也不多条尾巴，怎么就露了马脚？陆桓城与他相处了半年，每寸皮肤、每段骨骼都摸过吻过，难道眼力还比不得一个初见面的丫头么？

莫非是最近灵力不够，头上顶了片小叶子？

晏琛吓了一大跳，把脑袋仔仔细细摸过一遍，什么也没摸着。他不放心，又俯身去照水，认真打量着水里的影子，还是不见异状。

他想不通了，琢磨得脑袋发涨，偏又不能亲自跑去问阿秀。万一她当着别人的面将自己没藏好的把柄抖出来，宣扬得全府皆知，到时候传到陆桓城耳朵里……

他不怕千夫所指，却怕那些手指里……也有陆桓城的一根。

晏琛原本就有前科，江州那一晚的肚子根本没糊弄过去。陆桓城只是太爱他，选择不予追究罢了。要是旁人点醒了陆桓城，前后怪事串起来，当真对他起了疑心，他该怎么办？

他没有第二条路可走。

从前晏琛还是有胆量的，也曾想过要向陆桓城坦白。假使陆桓城足够了解他，愿意相信他是一抹无害的灵，便能当做什么都没发生过，像从前那样继续宠爱他。假使赌输了，陆桓城再也不肯要他，他便干干净净地斩断牵挂，附回竹身，一夕间枯死在竹庭，连同缘种、爱生、苦求、相遇、为伴……通通化作虚无。

可现在不一样了。

他怀孕了。

他手里还握着另一条无辜的、幼小的生命。

一抹无根的竹灵，三百年爱恨成空，哪怕求不得，也算经历过世间百态，可以无憾求死，但笋儿呢？初生的婴儿，还不会说话，不会走路，乌黑的眼睛刚刚睁开，四季都不曾轮转，就要随着爹爹一同埋进黑暗的坟里。

晏琛舍不得。

他不敢冒一点点险，不敢拿笋儿的性命去赌陆桓城的疼爱。

十一年等待才换来了今天，他像一个守城的将领，濒临破城也不肯退去半步。只要还有瞒住的希望，就绝不走漏一点风声。

瓜瓢随着水流一点点漂远，晏琛回过神来，伸脚去勾，忽然注意到视野有不一样的动静。

院墙在池塘中央投下一道笔直的阴影，瓦檐之上，有什么东西正在缓缓移动，从背后悄无声息地接近了他。

晏琛猛然回头。

是一只狸。

背毛乌黑油亮，四足雪白无垢，一双圆眸碧绿深邃——是与陆桓康如影随形的那只狸子。

在晏琛回头的同时，黑狸收住了脚步。它停顿片刻，又往前走去五六步，停在高墙顶上，安静而诡异地与他对望。

眼神锐利，两只绿瞳荧荧发亮，像一把淬了剧毒的刀刃，绝非漫无目的的观望。

晏琛心头涌上一阵莫名的不安，对望越久，不安越强烈。

直觉告诉他，这黑狸之所以又前行了几步，是因为它最初停下的位置太远，看不见它想看的东西。

比如……晏琛的肚子。

眯成两道竖缝的瞳仁微微张开，黑狸凝神注目，盯着晏琛的腹部打量，左右挪动步子，不停变换着位置，想看清那团隆起究竟有多大。

晏琛在陆府住了两个多月，还是第一次见到这只狸子独自出现。

它矜贵而懒散，永远徘徊在陆桓康身旁一丈之内，从不搭理外人，没理由突然挑在今天不请自来。它的不期而至，仿佛是专程为了确认某个传言——藕花小苑里住着一只妖孽，那妖孽还有了身孕。

这狸猫……莫非也是妖吗？

晏琛想起阿秀刻薄的辱骂，脊背不由一阵发寒，连忙用衣袖遮住肚子，扬手驱赶：“快出去，别看！”

黑狸被一语惹怒，双耳后折，爪趾张开，露出无比锋利的爪尖。紧接着伏低了前身，龇牙咧嘴，口中发出嘶嘶的威胁。

情况诡谲得要命。

晏琛惧意更深，藏在阴影中的左手偷偷画下一道符屏，无声无息将自己罩住，然后以极其缓慢的、不刺激它的动作从池边爬了起来，一步步朝后退去。

那狸猫发觉他要走，后脚猛然用力一蹬，闪电般朝他疾扑过来，半空中撞上一道无形的屏障，更是恼怒不已，利爪四下挥舞，顷刻把屏障撕得支离破碎。

它灵巧落地，翻个身再想聚气重扑，房门却已关上了。

晏琛匆忙挂好插销，退到屋角，贴着墙壁连声急喘，眼睛一刻也不敢移开房门。

外头若真是一只狸精，他这些简单的障术根本没用，更别提一扇单薄的木门。但凡修炼成精的狸妖，道行都不会太浅。他们天生不辨正邪，为达目的不择手段，易起强烈的杀虐之心，连法术也由利齿和尖爪所化，出招即要见血。

晏琛一根小青竹，哪里斗得过它？

竹材不能制剑，也不能磨刀，故而晏琛会的几样法术里，没有一样可以拿来伤人。他擅长的不过是一些屏障之术，就像竹子常常被用来制作屏风、船棚与篾席那样。施一道梦屏，让陆桓城熟睡难醒，施一道护屏，让笋儿不受竹虫噬咬，可那些屏障也并不十分牢靠，夏夜里惊雷一劈，狂风骤雨乍起，屏障便碎了。

妄想拿它抵御狸妖，恐怕一爪子都挨不住。

晏琛胆战心惊地守在房里，生怕黑狸会破门而入，扑上来咬穿他的喉咙，撕烂他的肚子。

许久过去，那黑狸终究没有闯入。它似是有所顾虑，盯着紧闭的房门低吼了几声，回头矫健一跃，窜上墙檐，转眼溜没了影子。


	17. 不安

晏琛今天连着受了两次惊吓，肚子疼，心里怕，总觉得后头还要出事，门也不敢出了，孤零零窝在床褥里，抱着小腹贴墙缩成一团，盼望陆桓城能早些回来。

又担心陆桓城回来了，当真要带他去见母亲。

陆母修佛，最怕精怪作祟之说，若听信了阿秀的风言风语，恐要抹泪哭泣，指着鼻子骂他妖孽，企图祸害陆家。

……妖孽。

多刺耳的一个词。

晏琛难过极了，又惧怕又慌张，满脑子都是乱七八糟的想象。

他怕陆桓城放不下孝子的好名声，对母亲言听计从，今晚就不顾往昔情分，把他撵出家门，从此不许踏入陆宅半步，连亲生的小笋儿也不肯认。隔天早上就八抬大轿娶一房门当户对的望族小姐回家，十几丈长的鞭炮拖到街上，噼里啪啦一阵乱炸。宾客携礼相贺，把府门挤得水泄不通。

晚上洞房花烛，挑喜帕，饮交杯，郎情妾意，与那娇羞的娘子颠鸾倒凤，十个月后生出一个奶娃娃，人人都夸生得俊俏。陆桓城把那孩子抱在怀里，所有的怜爱都给了他，教他喊娘亲，喊爹爹，炫耀地抱给外人看，说陆家的长孙血统纯正，不沾一点妖孽邪气。

那时候，他还会记得阿琛和笋儿吗？

还会记得逝去的时光里，他曾经用心爱过的人吗？

于是这天深夜，陆桓城拖着快要散架的身躯回到家，却发现他的阿琛不见了。翻遍整个小苑，愣是连影子都没找到。

他乏力地坐在床沿，垂头思考那个揣着崽儿的少年能去哪儿。角落里褥子时不时拱动一下，陆桓城怔住，几乎大怒，把人从褥子里剥出来狠狠拽到怀里，刚想开口教训两句，就对上了一双兔子似的红肿眼睛。

晏琛全身颤抖，整张脸都哭湿了。

“……阿琛？”

少年扑住他的脖子，上气不接下气地道：“陆桓城，你别想娶媳妇！我还没死呢！”

“我，我娶什么媳妇？”陆桓城莫名，“我有阿琛呢，将来娶阿琛就够了。”

他抚摸着晏琛的背，温声问怎么了，好端端的竟躲在褥子里哭。

晏琛不敢提阿秀的事儿，更不敢提那只黑狸，一头埋进他怀里，委屈地道：“我梦见你订了亲，娶一个名门闺秀回来做正房，把我赶出府去，露宿街头，自生自灭。孩子也不要了，嫌是我生的，血统不正。”

陆桓城捧住他的脸，用衣袖替他抹净泪水，皱着眉头道：“阿琛，你怎么又担忧那些不着调的事儿？”

晏琛抿着嘴唇，表情更委屈了。

陆桓城恨自己嘴拙，不会说话，慌忙补救道：“是我的错，是我的错。我把阿琛金屋藏娇地养在这儿，该行的俗礼全疏忽了，阿琛哪能定得下心呢？明早我们见过母亲，拜过祠堂，你就是陆家祖宗承认的媳妇了。等孩子生下来，我把祖传的龙凤玉佩给他，祭祖、洗沐、赐名、办酒，一样都不少，走一趟名正言顺的流程，教别人不能置喙半句，可好？”

“那……”晏琛迟疑道，“旁人若说了我不好听的，你会信么？”

陆桓城意识到这话暗示了什么，脸色立刻变得铁青：“他们说什么了？谁说的？！”

晏琛咬着下唇，嗫喏道：“他们说我是……是……是妖孽。”

陆桓城震怒：“哪一个说的！”

“不，你别追究谁说的，谁说的不重要！”晏琛万分焦急，“我，我不是妖孽，不是的。你若听见闲言碎语了，就当成一阵耳旁风，让它吹过去，不要记在心里，不要轻信。哪怕起了疑心，也要给我辩白的机会，不能盖棺定论。我，我真的……桓城，我真的不是……”

“阿琛！”

陆桓城一把拥住了晏琛，胸口剧烈起伏，漫溢的愧疚几乎令他窒息。

他以为这一处小苑足够安宁，能庇护他的阿琛不受侵扰，也以为他带回来的人，总能在府里得到起码的敬重——然而他错了。这里并不是晏琛的家，或者说，这里本可以成为晏琛的家，他却将那些虚名当做了一种无足轻重的裱饰，比不上他给予的宠爱，于是迟迟未给晏琛冠上。

但是，没有名分的宠爱，给再多都是错的。他夜夜宿在藕花小苑，爱意彰显到这等地步，照样拦不住下人当晏琛是个娈童，可以肆意凌辱。

阿琛向来善忍，总是忍得委曲求全、逆来顺受，这是要承受了多大的欺辱，才会忍不住向他开口？

陆桓城很快得到了答案。

在他临睡之前，和往常一样抱晏琛去沐浴的时候。

衣衫脱到最后一层，晏琛突然就不肯脱了，捂着衣襟不放，非要推他出去，说自己一个人能洗。那副神色张皇、遮遮掩掩的模样，简直在脸上浓墨重彩写了一行字——“身上有伤，不给你看”。陆桓城瞄了一眼浴桶，桶沿与晏琛的肚脐一样高，便抱臂立在原地，冷冷地问他打算怎么爬进去。

他从来不对晏琛摆脸色，但这回，他是真心被气到了。

做人家丈夫做了半年，天天搂着抱着，结果老婆连受伤也要瞒到底。难道对晏琛来说，他就只有下面那根东西是活的吗？！

告个状，诉个苦，撒个娇，吹点枕边风，摆出一副恃宠而骄的架势，把欺负他的人通通供出来，明天一大早整齐跪好，挨个儿揍一顿——这种事，别家每天要轮番发生三五回，妻妾争宠时还能打对局，搁到他陆桓城这儿，居然一厢情愿，盼都盼不来。

要晏琛主动开口坦白，真是比登天还难。

陆桓城道：“你自己脱吧，别逼我。”

晏琛退后一步，摇头拒绝。

陆桓城往前逼近一步，面无表情地威胁：“要是被我脱了衣裳，就不只洗澡那么简单了，我能让你今晚就把孩子生下来。”

“不，不，你别乱来，我受不住的……”

晏琛大惊失色，按在襟口的手吓得松开，拽住肩膀两侧的布料往下一拉，整件内衫扑簌簌落到地上。雪白的肚子左侧赫然一块紫红的淤血，巴掌大小，凹凸不平地浮肿着。

陆桓城猜到他受了伤，却万万没料到伤得这样重。乍一看见，好似一记响亮的耳光打到脸上，眼前金星乱晃。

这是在他家里。

在他陆桓城当家作主说了算的地方，晏琛竟被别人欺负成了这样。

他枉为人夫，更枉为人父。

陆桓城心肝扯得生疼，伸出手去触摸那片淤血，只觉指尖滚烫：“阿琛，谁弄的？！”

晏琛小声答道：“一个……不认识的侍女。”

“长什么样子？”

“记不太清了，好像是……穿的绿色衣裳。”

晏琛不敢告状，生怕阿秀被陆桓城揪出来，受到责罚，会玉石俱焚捅穿了竹子的秘密，故而含糊其辞，想尽量敷衍过去。陆桓城却不肯作罢，沉着一张脸道：“府里十几个侍女，明早我让她们站成一排，你一个一个认，认准了，就撵出去。”

“桓城……”

晏琛还想求几句情，刚唤出他的名字，抬头瞧见那一双冷峻眉目，立刻噤了声。

再说下去，陆桓城就要生他的气了。

便只好乖乖地被陆桓城抱入了浴桶，双手攀着桶沿，任他擦洗揉搓，身体每一处都弄得不染尘垢，又被毛绒绒的毯子裹着抱回床上，往腹部涂抹一层润肌的脂膏。

到了入睡时点，陆桓城吹灭蜡烛，从背后拥住了晏琛。

“阿琛，我不是生你的气，我只是……不想让你受委屈。”陆桓城道，“你一个人在家，要懂得护着自己。这个陆家我说了算，你有什么苦楚，要及时告诉我，别总往肚里吞，好么？”

晏琛抓着被褥，胸口又涩又暖，朝陆桓城怀里拱了拱，小声道：“好。”


	18. 血屏

夜半三更，黑狸跃上粉墙，绕着竹庭无声行走。

是夜山雨欲来，低沉的密云遮去了月光，庭内处处晦暗，衬得一根微亮的青竹格外显眼。往前走去几步，藏于其后的幼笋映入眼帘。它贴着父亲，幽光通透，像一支直立而修长的笛。

“原来是只竹妖，缩在这等犄角旮旯，害我一阵好找。”

黑狸从墙头轻巧扑下，落地时，已化为了一道人影。

他生着一双幽绿的瞳眸，玄衣曳地，露出赤裸的脚背。走至青竹跟前一尺处，衣袖下十指突然伸张，刺出十根锋利的尖爪，如同一把折扇打开，每一根扇骨都是见血封喉的匕首。

一道雪刃疾闪而过，竹枝被划出平整的切痕，连枝带叶，跌坠在地。

“疼吗？”他勾唇一笑，“还没疼醒吧？”

他是一只世间罕有的善心狸猫，不顾月黑风高，专程来为这一根青竹修剪枝叶。窸窣间长枝飞扬，半空中落下一阵青叶雨，密密地覆盖在泥土上。

瘦枝不留，弯枝不留，带叶的不留，不带叶的更不留。

但凡看不顺眼的，通通不留。

不过须臾光景，漂亮的青竹就被剪成了一根光秃秃的竹竿。残枝堆积在竹根处，用力踩一脚，发出响亮的断裂声。

“两百一十九道切口，血把床单都浸透了吧？可惜，陆桓城救不了你。”

他以利爪为笔，点、横、折、勾，在竹壁上刻出了一个“玄”字，慢条斯理地道：“你记住，我单名一个玄字，是专程来送你这根小竹子上路的……送你魂飞魄散，早入黄泉！”

五指抚过竹竿，猛然深深插入。

竹壁被尖爪穿透之处，五道竖状裂纹赫然显现，迅速向两边伸展。随着手指撑开，裂纹以极快的速度蔓延过一段又一段竹节，抵达根系时只听“噼啪”两声，竹身轻晃，瞬间裂成了五条粗细不一的竹篾，朝不同的方向跌落。

杀一根竹子太简单，呼吸之间得手，几乎谈不上什么享受。

还不如一只老鼠，一只鸟。

阿玄拾起一根竹篾，先是惬意地笑了一会儿，又不免露出遗憾的表情：“你在陆桓城怀里痛得打滚的样子，我却看不到，着实是无聊了些。”

好在还剩一棵幼笋可以消遣。

他蹲下身子，握住了那棵娇嫩的小笋，指甲撬入箨壳，逆刮鱼鳞似的将之一片片撕下。笋肉从分节处接连掀出，溃烂淋漓，仿佛被粗粝的刀刃锯过。指甲再用力一掐笋身，立刻留下一道极深的掐痕，里头涌出几股笋汁，顺着笋壁淌入了泥土。

比起青竹，这孩子显然更不经玩。

黑狸彻底失了兴致，懒散地道：“你都已经死了，不如带着孩子一块儿上路吧，也省得路上寂寞。”

话音刚落，十根利爪已经刺穿了笋身，猛地向上拔起。根须被拉成绷紧的弦，一半扯断，一半残留，带着七零八落的碎土悬在笋底。

“啊！”

晏琛全身冷汗地从梦中惊醒，大口大口喘着粗气。他的脸颊上挂着泪，眼前不断闪过利爪、尖齿、死竹、烂笋，还有一双盛满屠戮之意的绿瞳。

腹部躁动不已，笋儿焦灼地扭着小身子，怎么也不愿安静。

他反复告诉自己别怕，这只是一场梦，是下午的畏惧太强烈，才织作一场骇人的噩梦来惊吓他。可是……太真切了，狸妖周身的邪气近在咫尺，一寸一寸朝他逼近，雾气似地裹住了身体。

不，不单单是梦。

这是一次警告，警告他此刻的陆宅里，那只狸妖正在四处游荡，翻找着一草一木，企图搜出他的原身。

晏琛禁不住打了个寒颤。

他忽然意识到狸妖下午为什么不杀他了——它在等夜晚降临，等陆宅变作一潭漆黑的死水，才能揪出水底某一缕发光的水草。

夜幕中的竹身，永远泛着一团朦胧的幽芒，呈现玉雕的模样，这是晏琛掩盖不了的痕迹。

从前他不怕，是以为府中没有其他妖物，那一抹灵光，凡人是看不见的。

但妖能看见！

这意味着，他所梦见的一切惨烈而血腥的景象，都会在未知的某个时刻成真。也许是一个时辰之后，也许是一刻钟之后，也许……那只狸妖已经拐进了竹庭，正在慢吞吞地打磨利爪。

晏琛的面色登时变得惨白，一把捂住了嘴唇，不让惊恐的尖叫从指缝中漏出。

要冷静，要冷静。

还来得及，他还有自救的办法——给陆桓城下一道梦屏，取出他的鲜血，赶去竹庭，做一道牢靠的血屏。

晏琛太害怕，手指剧烈发颤，反复试了十多次才搭出一个摇摇欲坠的梦境，勉强将陆桓城罩住。又从橱柜里拿来一把匕首，小心割破陆桓城的指尖，用力挤压，把鲜血一滴一滴灌入了袖珍的小瓷瓶。

每一滴的间隔，都冗长得不可思议。

仿佛是一根寒冬腊月不肯融化的冰棱，熬过了整个漫长的冬天，才在棱尖上凝出一滴水。

在等待的过程中，晏琛渐渐感到手臂开始疼痛，锋利的刀刃在皮肤上割出血口，一道一道，密密麻麻地堆叠。他颤得厉害，慌忙低头叼开衣袖去看——手臂毫发无伤，既没有伤口，也没有流血，可疼痛分毫不减。

他终于明白过来，这是臆想的疼痛，如同挣脱不掉的梦魇。

臆痛在加剧，最后蔓延到了肩膀和整片后背。阿玄在梦里割了他足足两百一十九刀，每一刀都真切地划在身上，真切地引发疼痛。

等终于积满小半瓶血的时候，晏琛已经疼得近乎虚脱。

但他没有时间休息。

他用青紫的嘴唇吮去了陆桓城指尖残余的血珠，把那只发冷的手放回被褥，擦净匕首，藏进橱柜，然后捧着救命的小瓷瓶奔出了藕花小苑。

晏琛急匆匆赶到竹庭时，里面空无一人。

他微微松了口气，却一秒也不敢耽搁，扶着竹身跪到地上，打开木塞，手指蘸取少许血液，在四周的泥土里印出了一圈护障的轮廓。

这圈轮廓很宽广，不但罩住了笋儿，还罩住了他头顶的每一片叶子。

根基既成，方可落障。

染血的指尖在空中划过，细碎血珠漂浮于眼前，勾勒出一张星象盘旋、天地合拥的护符。晏琛将这护符平铺于血印之上，覆住泥土表面，缓缓注入自身灵气，便见薄薄的一页护符迅速充盈膨胀，聚成一座清光流淌、纹路繁琐的灵障，把青竹和小笋安稳地罩在了里头。

这一座灵障，耗去了晏琛近乎八成的灵气。

却不知到底管不管用。

晏琛伸手抹去汗水，疲累地轻喘，腹部隐约有几分灼烧感。他解开衣裳，露出圆润的肚皮，就见一道相同的咒符被血线绘在了皮肤上，往腹内一丝丝融入，色泽慢慢转淡。

有些疼，不过忍得住。

晏琛捧着肚子，认真打量着那道咒符，身后忽然传来“啪嗒”一记响动。

很轻，像是碎瓦落地之声。

他却被惊得浑身发寒，猛然回头去看——短墙上露出了一双幽绿的眼眸，正阴森森地盯着他。


	19. 杀机

玉竹，翡叶，玲珑枝，泥巴覆盖的幼笋也似一块宝璞。

阿玄立在墙檐上，冷漠地注视着这一根灵息飘缦的青竹。灵气源源不断地从根须涌出，沿着竹壁盘旋上升，忽浓忽淡，如同清晨的水雾。

那个孱弱的少年倚竹而坐，仰起了头，与他四目相对，神情惊惶。

居然是一只竹灵。

难怪生得这般干净，令他嗅不到同类的妖气。

头顶的浓云悄然移动，漏出一丝缝隙。月光清透，倾泻下一地流银，铺遍了整座宅子，也照出了晏琛白皙的小腹，上面血纹还未褪尽。

血纹！

阿玄骤然反应过来，心中杀意暴涨，带着倒钩的尖爪齐齐探出，后腿用力一蹬，化作一道闪电飞扑过去。

却已晚了。

它一头撞上晏琛的肚子，那本该绵软的肚皮竟然无比坚硬，温度更是高得惊人，仿佛罩着一块烫红的铁盾。眨眼间爪钩折断，脑袋压扁，阿玄尾巴朝天地拱成了一团毛球，滚过一大圈儿，从隆起的高处滚下来，最后“砰”一声撞在了书房外墙上。

阿玄狼狈地翻身爬起，还不肯死心，想卷土重来，鼻尖隐隐闻到一股烧灼味，扭头一看，背毛竟被烙秃了长长的一条，毛尖打着卷儿，焦红焦红的。

它自知处于下风，再不敢妄动，伏身一步步后退，龇牙压耳，发出“呜呜”的威吓声。

晏琛有血屏保护着，没被撞疼，但多少受到了几分惊吓，腰身一阵阵地发软。

他爬不起来，只好坐在那儿拢好衣衫，系上腰带，对那只气鼓鼓的狸子道：“我……我认得你，你是二少爷养的狸子，二少爷很宠你。我呢，是陆桓城养的竹子，他也很宠我。他们俩是同胞兄弟，我们俩是萍水相逢，井水不犯河水的，从前也没结仇，你……为什么要伤我的孩子？”

黑狸没做声，一动不动地伏在墙角，眼神充满敌意。

晏琛低头寻思了一阵，猜这狸妖或许本性不恶，只是脾性不佳，于是耐心地规劝道：“你叫阿玄对不对？我叫晏琛，还是一根小笋的时候就住在这儿了，住了三百多年，一直是陆家的竹子。以后你陪着二少爷，我陪着桓城，我们两个算是一家人，要学着彼此照应才好。万一……万一你惹了事，不当心砸了杯子摔了碗，我还能给你求情呢。就算我说话不顶用，桓城也会帮你的。你看，这样的话，你能不能……别跟我针锋相对了？”

黑狸抖了抖耳朵，眼神缓和了一点儿。炸起的绒毛一根根变软，蓬松的大尾巴盘绕到身前，服帖地裹住了四足。

晏琛见它消去戾气，赶忙温和地伸手，试探道：“来，到我这儿来。”

阿玄喵了一声，眨眨幽绿的眼眸，起身迈近几步。它先用毛茸茸的脑袋顶蹭晏琛的掌心，表达善意与友好，再走到他身旁乖顺趴下，脑袋往温热的肚皮上一枕，又伸出一只肉爪，轻轻搭在了上头。

晏琛握住那小肉爪，教它抚摸自己的肚子，轻声道：“阿玄，我差不多要到日子了，再过几天，这孩子便会生出来。我知道狸猫喜静，可小孩子刚出世的时候，总是要啼哭一阵子的。我尽量不让他扰着你，你也别欺负他，好么？”

阿玄又喵一声，表示答应。

它趁机按了按右爪，爪下的肚皮很柔软，原先坚硬的护罩消失了，于是藏在阴影处的另外四根尖爪蓦然探出，朝晏琛的侧腹狠狠挠了下去！谁料无形的铁盾仍在，指甲砸到，瞬间破裂，“噼啪”断得一根不剩。

阿玄龇牙咧嘴，忍痛把左爪收回怀里揉弄，又做贼心虚地抬头瞄了一眼晏琛，见他没注意到自己失败的偷袭，立刻发出一阵讨好的咕噜声，伸出粉舌舔舐晏琛的肚子，以显亲昵无害。

晏琛因为腹部沉重，腰身微微后仰，一直用手掌支撑着地面。那只盛血的小瓷瓶就摆在旁边，瓶口敞开，与覆地的衣袖相隔不过一寸。阿玄眸中闪过一道精光，一边舔肚子，一边注意着瓷瓶的位置，尾巴轻轻挥扫，无声地弄倒了那只瓶子。

鲜血淌出，将晏琛的袖子漫作大片猩红。

黑暗里微小的动静，狸猫能看见，晏琛却看不见。等血流逐渐干了，那尾巴又卷着瓶子灵巧一勾，把它扶正，照原样摆好，假装什么都没有发生。

阿玄敷衍了事地又舔了几口，在地上打个滚，开始细细软软地喵呜，作势要往晏琛肚子上爬。晏琛以为那是善意的亲近，舍不得拂逆，便由它爬了上来，在圆滚滚的小坡上蜷团安睡。

狸子膘肥肉厚，足有十多斤重，才几息功夫，晏琛就觉得喘不过气了。

他想把狸子抱下去，狸子却不肯，摊平四肢趴在肚皮上撒娇。晏琛没有办法，只好顾自忍耐着，后来实在疼得太厉害，后背敷了水涔涔的一身汗，终于求饶道：“阿玄，你……你下来，我有些肚子疼……”

阿玄打个骨碌爬起来，变回了那只体贴善心的狸猫。它顺着腹部的弧度轻手轻脚爬下，临落地时向后猛蹬一脚，果然听到了晏琛一声闷闷的疼哼。

晏琛是偷溜出来的，不能一直在竹庭逗留。

夜半气寒，他只穿了一件单薄的寝衣，腹中又怀着孩子，该早早回去补眠才是。但阿玄显得十分亲近他，竖着尾巴在他小腿附近环绕、蹭弄，诚恳地挽留。

晏琛拗不过阿玄，陪它玩到了呵欠连天才作罢。临走时，那狸猫还蹲在竹庭里，摇着一条尾巴拼命示好，却没有一点离开的意思。

他愿意相信阿玄是一只好狸子，可心中的担忧依然放不下，总怕这狡猾的生灵要对他的竹身做什么坏事。阿玄看懂了他的顾虑，起身径直走到青竹附近，颤悠悠地伸出尾巴去碰竹壁。半道忽然传来“嗞”的一声，尾尖冒出一股青烟，竟是被烧卷了一簇黑毛。

它摇晃着尾尖，可怜兮兮地看着晏琛，似乎在说：你看，我做不了什么坏事。

晏琛不免心生愧疚，责怪自己不该无端轻疑，害它无缘无故烧了尾毛，便道：“阿玄，我以后再不怀疑你了，你是一只好狸子，不要难过。”

黑狸立刻回喵，表示并不难过。

晏琛朝他笑了笑，转身离去了。阿玄安静地坐在原处，竖起一双耳朵，细听他渐远的脚步声。等晏琛走开了大约二十步，它忽然一跃而起，蹭蹭攀上粉墙，跳至长廊瓦檐，身影变作一根折射的箭矢，几下弹跳，直奔藕花小苑而去。

晏琛并不知道，在他刚刚拐过第一个廊角，离小苑还有极长一段距离的时候，阿玄已经潜入院子，穿过虚掩的门缝，钻进了卧房。

微风撩起青纱帐，陆桓城正在梦障的庇护下安然沉睡。

那狸子跳上多宝槅，伸出前爪，故意推落了一只天青釉的瓷缸。

对于善良这种品性，阿玄一向是嗤之以鼻的。

在他眼里，一个善良的人，基本就等同于一个死人。

他的利爪沾过无数鲜血，取过无数性命。鼠、蛙、蛇、鸟，个个掏肠破肚，剥皮喝血，当冰凉或热腻的血液淌进他的喉管，一条鲜活的生命从此就消失了。

善良，并不能帮它们活得久一些。

因为獠牙不长耳朵，它从不听猎物内心的声音。它只关注猎物的挣扎是强烈还是微弱，是该咬穿胸口，一击毙命，还是咬烂手脚，慢慢折磨。

夜幕中的阿玄，是一滴落入砚台的墨水，无形无踪。

它沿着狭长的东廊慢悠悠踱步，往竹庭的方向而去。晏琛正从竹庭回来，想必能在中途与他相遇。可估摸的时点早已过了，晏琛依然迟迟不至。

阿玄不急不躁，继续往前走，走了一阵子，他听见前方传来了急促的喘息声，伴着忽高忽低的呻吟，还有几分抑制不住的哭腔。

是晏琛。

它利落地出爪一勾，窜上了院中桂树，坐在茂密的枝桠间，静静望着不远处的晏琛。

怀胎生子，恐怕是真的很疼吧，疼得站都站不住，跪在空无一人的长廊上无助落泪——可是别怕，我还为你准备了更剧烈的疼痛、更绵长的苦难。

你的陆大公子已经醒了，正在等你回去，等你向他解释今晚去了哪儿，为什么四更才回来，为什么衣袖上会有血。你会惊慌失措，口不择言。他会疑心深种，大发雷霆。

然后，在明早太阳初升的时候，我会给他一个完美的答案，而他，会给你一个完美的处置。

晏琛，别怪我。

是你腹中的孩子，夺走了本该属于陆桓康的东西。

你欠他一缕宝贵的文脉。

我一直觉得很奇怪，陆家三百年书香门第，三百年文脉传承，为什么偏偏到了这一辈，莫名其妙就断了个干净？陆桓城不惜分家也要经商，陆桓康秉烛苦读，数年来没有一日休息，几乎连性命也搭了上去，却从不被陆家的文脉眷顾。

遇见他之后的这些年，我一直在想方设法地寻找那缕文脉。可诡异的是，它既不在陆桓城身上，也不在陆桓康身上，仿佛消失，仿佛藏匿，仿佛陆家从今以后……再也出不了一个读书人。

然而今晚，我终于找到了它。

在你的肚子里。

当时我跃上墙头，看见玉竹翡叶的第一眼，就彻底明白了原因。

一根灵息纯正的青竹，三百年生于竹庭，三百年文脉凝聚，若比灵气，谁人比得过你？陆家这一代，陆桓城之所以经商，陆桓康之所以难悟，不是因为文脉已经枯竭，而是因为它一直在等你。它等着你和陆桓城遇见，为他怀嗣，为他生下一个绝顶聪明的孩子，将来飞黄腾达，胜过族谱上记载过的所有辉煌。

这是一桩好事。

对你，对陆桓城，对整个陆家。

可唯独对陆桓康来说，这是一场彻头彻尾的噩梦。

这个孩子来到世上，会把陆家最后一丝散落的文脉也吞噬干净。到了那个时候，就算陆桓康当真搭上性命，也绝无高中之机。

晏琛，你是一根竹子，分明有着取不完、耗不尽的灵气，就像大旱时涌水的一口井，寒冬里不枯的一条溪，可你偏偏不满足，还想生一个孩子，切断陆桓康仅存的活路。

我怎么能袖手旁观？

晏琛，你放心，你腹中这个孩子……是生不下来的。


	20. 变故

晏琛这回疼痛发作，是因为之前在竹庭坐了太久，肌肉僵硬，又急匆匆地往回赶，半道小腿突然抽筋，支撑不住地跪倒在了长廊上。

随着胎儿渐大，这样偶发的意外变得越来越频繁，也越来越痛苦，初孕时的喜悦逐渐被无处不在的恐惧替代了。晏琛甚至担心这具身体已经僵坏，不跑能，也不能跳，成天挂着一只千斤重的秤砣，连路都走不稳，哪儿有一点正常人的样子？

能为陆桓城诞育子嗣，本该是一件高兴的事，晏琛时常这般劝说自己，可自从结结实实疼过几次，他心里早已怕了，怕当真到了生产那一天，他受不住疼，在床上哭成一个娇娇弱弱的小娘子，抱着陆桓城大颗大颗掉眼泪，被人家看了笑话。

这一次疼得剧烈，良久才稍有缓和，晏琛起身时面庞大汗淋漓，已过去了不知多少时间。他担心陆桓城提前苏醒，于是急如风火地往回赶。穿过小径，推开藕花小苑的红漆小圆门，他忽然脸色一僵，整个人仿佛落进冰窖里，冷得通体打颤。

窗户……竟是亮的。

天地被黑幕沉沉笼罩，八荒六合，唯有这扇窗户射出一束刺目的光芒，像一面照妖镜，揭破他夜半不可告人的行踪。

怎么会呢？

好端端的，梦障怎么就碎了呢？

晏琛望着虚掩的房门，不敢再往前走近一步。他怕一推开房门就看到陆桓城坐在椅子上，支着下巴，用一张阴沉的面容迎接他，大声叱问他去做了什么亏心事。往昔温柔的目光不见了，只剩愤怒、怀疑与失望。

不，他不能回去了。

他要找个地方躲起来，躲到这一晚被陆桓城彻底忘记，躲到陆桓城开始想念他，躲到孩子出世，抱着给陆桓城看，求他看在孩子的份上，施与他一次额外的赦免。

晏琛跌跌撞撞往后退去，推开苑门，慌不择路地要跑。

“你还想去哪儿？！”

身后的黑暗里，响起一声低沉的质问。

晏琛吓得两腿一软，刚迈出去的脚被石槛绊住，身子突然朝前栽去。亏得陆桓城眼疾手快，落地前一刻及时扯住他，揽肩捞起，狠狠掼到了墙上。

晏琛下意识闭紧了眼睛，以为会有巴掌落下，但落下的是密密的吻。

凶蛮，焦急，唇瓣咬出了血，却不肯稍缓。

耳畔能听到陆桓城凌乱的呼吸声，里头有一种近乎绝望的惧怕，搂在腰后的那双手在发抖，臂膀在发抖，胸膛也在发抖。

“我半夜听到响动，以为你打破了茶杯，问你好不好，身边居然没有人！床是空的，屋子是空的，我去院子里喊你，喊了十几遍，没有一声回答！你想干什么？！晏琛，你想干什么？！你不声不吭溜出去，回来看到灯光，知道怕了，知道要跑，你知不道我半夜醒来摸黑找不见你是什么感觉？！”

“桓，桓城……”

“你再晚回来一刻，我就把全府下人通通喊起来，让他们打着灯笼，一片一片屋瓦去翻！”

晏琛绞着袖子，低头道：“我，我认错了，我不该半夜出去……我……”

陆桓城沉默地注视着他，黑暗中久未作声，半晌叹一口气，拦腰抱起了他，大步穿过院落，把人安安稳稳地放到了卧室的床上。

晏琛的身体很轻，抱在怀里没有一点满实感，再扣掉孩子的分量，几乎不剩多少斤两。

陆桓城三番两次被他这样折腾，知道自家媳妇是个不安分的野路子，早就认了命。见晏琛缩在床头，垂着脑袋，连抬头对视的勇气都没有，一腔愤怒都化作了心疼，再不忍责问，伸手替他解开衣衫，想抱着他把余下的半段觉补完。

结果刚抬起左手，就看到袖口处一滩刺目的鲜血。

陆桓城这下连火都发不出来了，扯着袖子拎到晏琛面前，厉声道：“这回又伤了哪儿？”

晏琛吓了一大跳，呆呆地望着那滩血，一脸茫然。

“大半夜你上哪儿弄的一袖子血？”陆桓城胸口起伏，尽力控制着情绪，一字一顿地又问一遍，“说实话，伤了哪儿？”

晏琛不知这血从何而来，绞尽脑汁地回想，突然记起自己带去的小瓷瓶忘了拿回来，难道是剩余的小半瓶血……他脸色乍变，急着把手往后藏，拼命摇头道：“没，没受伤。”

陆桓城哪里肯信，捉住他的手拉到身前，牢牢摁住，攥着袖子往上一掀，脸色顿时黑成了锅底。

“别动，就这么摊着，我去拿药。”

这回，连晏琛自己也愣住了。

纤细的左腕上不知何时割开了一道新伤，皮肉外翻，鲜血淋漓，足有两寸多长，一看就该是很疼的，可他居然毫无察觉，直到亲眼看见，才感到伤口火灼似地疼了起来。

是在哪里……在哪里……

他吃力地揉了揉眉心，后半夜困倦的意识记不清太多细节，好半天才想起，是在东廊。

那时他小腿抽筋，站立不稳，一下子跌坐在地，情急之中用左手撑住了地面。大约就是那一撑，被栏杆边的花卉枝桠划伤了小臂，却因强烈的抽筋与腹痛，无暇注意伤口。

陆桓城端来一盆温水为他清创，软巾小心擦拭，洗去了血水。

动作有多体贴，脸色就有多难看。

晏琛意识到刚才的举止令他误会了，连忙解释道：“桓城，我不是有意要瞒你的。这处伤口看着严重，其实一点儿也不疼，我起先都没感觉到，是你撩了袖子，我才……啊，疼疼疼……”

陆桓城挑眉看了他一眼，眼中带笑，手中力道放轻了少许，继续温柔擦拭。

晏琛咬着唇，嘟囔道：“你故意的。”

“是你自己逞能，非说不疼。”

陆桓城从割口挑出一枚被血浸皱的花瓣，泡入水中洗了洗，花瓣展开，是一枚细长的白穗——府里的白穗，只种在后院东廊。

他不动声色地问：“你刚才去哪儿了？”

晏琛低头道：“东廊。”

很好，起码肯说实话。

陆桓城又问：“大半夜的，去东廊做什么？”

“……散步。”

“半夜散步？”

晏琛心虚不已，但谎言说出了口，就要坚持编圆：“桓城，我……我现在，容易腰酸……嗯，床上睡一两个时辰就酸得吃不消，得爬起来……唔，得四处走一走。”

腰酸是真的，睡不久是真的，连委屈的小心思都是真的。

陆桓城见他挺着肚子，右手在腰后撑着，心肉立刻软成了一团雨天的泥巴。等清洗完创口，涂好生肌膏，他扶着晏琛躺进被窝，让他转过身去，自己的一双手从骶椎开始，沿着脊柱逐节往上，一拧一拧地为他按摩腰肉。

晏琛躬起身子，抱着半床绵软的棉褥，心里惬意而舒坦。

可不是么。

大晚上的被捉了现行，本以为要死在这儿，到头来还是和从前一样，躺在陆桓城怀里，被他宽容，被他纵容。

晏琛实在喜悦，忍不住随着腰后揉拧的力道，酥酥软软地低喘。

“啊……往下一点儿，对，那里……啊……你再用点儿力，还不够……”

陆桓城在他屁股上拍了一下：“叫什么呢？”

晏琛偷笑着闭了嘴，才安静一会儿，又对陆桓城撒娇道：“桓城，我好久没叫过了，你都不给我机会叫……”

“很快就能叫了。”陆桓城摸上他隆起的腹部，掌心来回抚摸着，“你生孩子的那天，能叫得全府都听见。”

晏琛不开心了，扭过脸道：“你明明知道我说的不是这个。”

陆桓城明知故问：“那是哪个？”

红晕悄然爬上面颊，睫毛微微扑闪，从前身体纠缠的画面一幕接着一幕浮现。晏琛望着陆桓城俊朗的眉眼，也不知中了什么邪，把嘴唇凑到他耳边，小声道：“我想叫床。”

“你……”

这四个字太诱惑，从晏琛口中吐出来，好比一剂烈性的春药。陆桓城眼眸顿深，身体顿时起了反应，苦于不能乱来，只好在那红润的唇瓣上轻啄了几口，含着吮着，极其宠溺地道：“阿琛放心，等你生了孩子，身体康复了，我每晚都给你，每晚都给足，给到你叫哭了、叫哑了为止。”

晏琛羞涩且喜悦，像个未经人事的少年，几句话就被撩起了情欲。

他扭了扭，拱进陆桓城怀里，贴着他的大腿反复蹭弄。

这一晚可算是泾渭分明——前半夜惊心动魄，后半夜安宁清净。

床畔纱帐低垂，帐内二人相拥而眠。

第二天一大清早，陆桓城就被苑外隐约的嘈杂声吵醒了。他睁开双眼，晏琛还在旁边酣睡，嘴巴微张，唇角挂着一丝晶亮的唾液。他不禁笑了笑，用衣袖替晏琛拭净唇角，披好外衫下了床，想看看外头到底在闹什么。

藕花小苑外面围了一堆人，见他出来，纷纷围拥而上。

他们说，昨晚府里出了人命。

阿秀死了。


	21. 花葬

阿秀死在了自己的床上，清晨被人发现，死状诡异至极。

一条手指粗细的藤蔓勒断了她的脖颈，拖起上半身，悬空着吊在床架上。原本秀丽可人的姑娘，死时瞪眼吐舌，面目狰狞，七窍涌出大股大股鲜血。枕头被血水洇透了，赤红一片，深得辨认不出枕布花纹。

在她的尸身之下，密密麻麻的粉白花瓣铺了整张床。盛不下的被挤落至地，一团一簇，堆积如丘。

陆桓城进门的时候，窗口恰好吹入一阵寒风。万千花瓣高高拂扬到空中，凌乱地飞舞，织作一片猩红血雨，雨里渗透出刺鼻的血腥气，整间屋子说不出的妖冶恐怖。

与阿秀同住的香绢早已吓傻，木雕似地坐在地上，她的衣裳与发间……也落满了细碎的花。

这死法太不寻常，围观的下人交头接耳，都说必是妖物所杀。

其中一人提到了晏琛的名字，大家起先忌惮陆桓城在场，知道那是大少爷宠着的人，只敢小声念叨，后来有个胆大的站了出来，开门见山道：“当家的，不是我们胡乱猜忌，你屋里那位晏公子乃是妖物，阿秀就是他杀的！”

一石激起千层浪，之前藏掖的议论齐齐掀上台面，满屋哗然。下人唾沫星子横飞，纷纷指认是晏琛杀了人，要求主子严惩。

陆桓城闻言，脸色骤然转冷，如同三九寒冰。

他记起了晏琛之前说过的话，说下人指着鼻子喊他妖孽。那时晏琛的语调很畏怯，并不说有多么委屈，只求他不要轻信，将那无端的污蔑当做一阵风，任它轻轻淡淡地吹过。

可原来，一声一声带刺的“妖孽”听到耳中，竟是这般尖锐伤人，像银针扎在心口，流最少的血，受最疼的伤。

陆桓城盯着最初开口的那人，厉声问：“你亲眼看到了？”

又环视四周，叱问：“你们哪一个亲眼看到了，给我站出来！”

此言一出，底下立刻鸦雀无声，每个人都面面相觑，神色犹疑，许久才传出几声低嚷，不依不饶地坚持说晏琛是妖孽。

陆桓城不由得冷笑：“没有证据，也敢说不是胡乱猜忌，谁给你们的胆子？！”

旁边呆怔失神的香绢突然惊醒了，发疯般地扑上来，死死抱住陆桓城的腿，嚎哭道：“是晏琛杀的！阿秀真是晏琛杀的！她在府里伺候了两年多，从没与谁结过仇，昨天才与晏琛起了冲突，隔天就横死房中，不是他，还能是别人吗？大少爷，阿秀死了，妖怪要斩草除根，下一个杀的就是我！你可怜可怜我，救救我，我才十六岁，还不想死在妖孽手里！”

她哭得涕泪交加，瘫软在地，在场无人不为之动容。

陆桓城却没理会她，目光清寒而锐利，沉声道：“他独居避世，从不招惹你们，你们先挑的事端，如今遭到报应，居然还有脸反过来咬他一口？晏琛辛辛苦苦怀着我陆家的孩子，昨天被你们砸得险些流产，衣裳裤子全是血，自顾不暇，你却敢信口开河说他杀人！你告诉我，他要是杀得了人，还会被你们几块破石头砸去半条性命？”

周围依然喧哗不歇，尖刻的质疑与谩骂混杂在一块儿，忽轻忽重，仿佛一锅煮开的热水，声音闷在水中，每一个字都带着沸腾的戾气，每一个字都嗡嗡的听不清晰。

陆桓城彻底失去了耐性，不愿再作无谓的纠缠，强硬地喝令：“闭嘴！阿秀这条命，我自会报官处置，请仵作前来验尸，给出一个光明正大的交代。但晏琛的名字，还有你们这些无凭无据的臆测，我一个字都不想再听见！昨晚他在我眼皮底下安分守己，半步都没有离开过，我亲自给他作证，谁还嫌不够吗？”

他一把扯开尚在痛哭流涕的香绢，转身推门而出，刚迈过门槛，就见陆桓康抱着狸子站在外头，拦住了他的去路。

陆桓康生得瘦瘦高高，每夜读书必到子时，所以总挂着两个黑眼圈。

他向来深居简出，不问世事，此时突兀地出现在这里，显然也是准备插嘴议论些什么。陆桓城心烦更甚，张口就道：“康儿，这里没什么事，你回去吧。”

“不，我不回去。”

陆桓康板着一张万年不变的阴郁脸，固执地拒绝了。

他直直盯陆桓城，道：“哥，我知道你喜欢那个小公子。他长得眉清目秀，看着的确像个好人，但再怎么像，骨子里也是个妖物！这桩命案与他有没有干系，我不知道，我也不关心，我只关心哥哥你是不是真的疯了！晏琛是人还是妖，长眼睛的都能看出来，哥，你非得装聋作哑，糊着这层窗户纸不肯掀开吗？！”

这番话说得丝毫不留情面，陆桓城的心瞬间凉下去了半截。他没有想到，凭空而起的谣言落地生根，竟连寡言的弟弟也会轻信。

他以为不论怎样，终归是同母哺育的嫡亲弟弟，彼此知根知底，出了再大的事情，也会选择信任他，与他站在同一边，可眼下这算什么？

窝里反吗？

他气得火冒三丈，朝前两步，抬手就甩了陆桓康一记响亮的耳光。

“你也给我闭嘴！凡事讲求有理有据，你圣贤书读了千卷，就读出这样一个人云亦云？陆桓康，你是陆家的主子，这宅子里所有的事情，我允许你管束，也让你处置，但轮不到你伸手来管我房里的事！晏琛是我的人，他心里有没有邪念，敢不敢做坏事，我比谁都清楚！你若还想要兄弟情分，就把这些污耳的闲言碎语通通收起来，一字一字地咽回去！”

他猛然回头，伸手指向屋里的一大圈下人，疾言厉色道：“事情查清楚之前，你们最好都把嘴巴闭严实了，主动离藕花小苑十丈远！谁敢拿这事去惊扰晏琛，立刻给我卷铺盖走人！陆家不缺你们一个两个做事的！”

盲从的猜疑向来最经不起拷问，下人不敢嘴碎了，看热闹不嫌事儿大的心跟着也怂了，都灰溜溜地低下头，推搡着催大伙儿散去，游鱼似地从陆桓城身边逐一经过。

不一会儿人群便已散尽，惟剩香绢还伏跪于地，尖细地恸哭。

粉花三两瓣，打着旋儿，在空中高低漂浮。

陆桓城望向那张极度怪异的花床，阿秀的尸体躺在上头，死不瞑目地僵硬着。花瓣太多了，像从她残破的躯体里流出的鲜血，也像她冤屈枉死的生命，再微小的一阵风吹过，都能惊得它们满屋飘飞，无处安息。

陆桓城伸出手，捉住了一枚飞扬的花瓣，五指打开，掌心躺着一点薄薄的胭脂红。

是桃花。

……不，不是。

他端详着那一抹娇艳而放肆的红，身子忽然一晃，眼前接连闪过好几幕忘却不了的旧景。

绣鞋，圆髻，铃铛，香囊……窄窄的木棺材里，睡着一具肤青唇紫的幼小尸体。

陆桓城只觉天旋地转，双腿发软，肩膀重重地撞在了门框上。

是夹竹桃。

这屋里随处飞扬的花瓣，每一片都是夹竹桃！

那一年，粉白的花瓣也落满了他的脚边，三岁的孩子躺在他怀中，惊厥抽搐，口吐白沫，裸露在外的皮肤越来越冷。她伸出一只小手，抓着他的胳膊，有气无力地唤哥哥，求哥哥救她。可陆桓城什么也做不了，他的头脑是空白的，眼睁睁看着那孩子闭上了眼睛，青紫的嘴唇里气息全无，一梦睡去，再也唤不醒。

五年以前，一株种在北院的夹竹桃，杀死了他的妹妹陆桓宁。

陆桓城紧紧捏着那枚血腥的花瓣，心里闪过了一个古怪却异常强烈的念头——这是一场轮回的征兆，与五年前相似，预示着接连不断的死亡。他孤身数年，刚刚有了伴侣，有了快要出世的孩子，这单薄的血脉才多添一笔，针对陆家的杀戮就要再度开始了吗？


	22. 失望

暗云低沉，池水死寂，这是一个不详的阴天。乌鸦嗅到了死亡的气息，在大风里哑哑吵嚷，成群结队地盘旋不去。

陆家是阆州赫赫有名的府邸，祖上数代在朝为官，向来连县官也要巴结。这回出了命案，官府专程派人看过，发现死的只是一个签下卖身契的侍女，便自作主张地决定替陆家掩盖，将尸体裹好带回去，说是要验尸细查，实际上，大抵不会再给什么回音了。

陆桓城送走了衙役与仵作，坐在正厅的椅子上，疲累地扶额休息。

他已经很久没那么累过。

自从认出了夹竹桃，他不断地想起那一床来由不明的花瓣，像鬼魅，像最烈的毒，一点一点渗入心脏，把陆桓城深埋在最底层的惨痛回忆一幕幕挖出，染成鲜红的血色。悼词、挽联、棺材、白布，宁儿的脸，父亲的脸，祖父祖母的脸，每一张死气沉沉的尸面，都淹没在浓稠的血浆里。

陆桓城几乎要撑不住。

从前一直是他照顾着晏琛，安慰着晏琛，眼下他才第一次感受到，自己在脆弱的时候，究竟有多么需要晏琛的陪伴。

他回到藕花小苑的时候，晏琛已经起了床，正坐在窗畔的卧榻上翘首盼他。见他回来，急忙扶着小案、撑腰起身，步履蹒跚地过来迎接他。

晏琛今天穿得很好看，浅青的春袄，袄上绣几片疏落的竹叶，怎么看怎么相衬。

陆桓城微微愣住，竟然感到诧异。

他已经许久不曾见过这样的晏琛了，甚至都快忘记晏琛没有怀孕时，其实一直是相当好看的，就像早春的一株秀竹，或者深秋的一杆芦苇。但凡他买的衣裳，晏琛从来不挑不拣，欢喜雀跃地穿在身上，无论素淡鲜艳，总是一个漂亮的少年郎。

从什么时候起，晏琛慢慢发生了变化？

变得这样衣着素寡，安静而温顺，活泼的神采随着日益不灵便的身体一同褪去，眉宇间多了不能言说的忧愁，淡淡的，好似暮春晚雨里一抹不甚明朗的天色。

自从有了孩子，陆桓城每一天都陪着晏琛，看着他腹中孕育的生命逐渐长大。晏琛的身体发生着无数细小的变化，微不足道，却又积沙成塔。漫长的数月过去，枕边的少年究竟被孩子改变了多少，陆桓城竟然一次也没有注意到。

所谓的习惯成自然，原来是最无情的一句话。

陆桓城依稀记起，自从进入四月，晏琛就再没换过衣衫样式了。他本就不剩几件合身的衣裳可以穿，便总拿千篇一律的白底宽袄凑合，大抵是觉得自己臃肿的身体已经不再值得认真装扮，于是连撒娇也一并省去了，随意用布料裹一裹，勉强度日，没开口向陆桓城讨过一件新衣裳。

难得一件浅青的春袄，也被长久地压在箱底，从未拿出来穿过。

陆桓城问自己，晏琛跟了他半年多，可曾向他要过哪怕一样值钱的东西么？

没有，一次也没有。

晏琛好像是不需要那些的，他的眼神从不被琳琅满目的货品点亮，永远给什么拿什么，缺了不闹，少了不讨。就算看过了熠熠生辉的珍宝，那淡泊的欲求里也没有激起一丝波澜。

他眼中的每一缕光芒，或亮或淡，只落在陆桓城身上。

陆桓城张开双臂，把晏琛满满地抱在怀里，闭上眼睛，埋头细嗅他幽淡的体香。

抱得那么紧，抱了那么久。

……却总嫌不够。

他亲吻晏琛的额心，温柔地问：“阿琛今天穿得这么漂亮，头发也梳齐了，是要做什么？”

晏琛握拳捶了他一下，眉眼仍是笑盈盈的：“你忘记啦？我们之前说好了，今天，你要带我去拜见母亲的。”

陆桓城的表情僵住，渐渐就笑不出来了。

他忘记了。

被早晨的命案一搅合，他彻底忘了还有如此重要的一桩事。

但是，眼下他怎能带晏琛出去？

恶言恶语早已传遍了整座大宅，惟剩藕花小苑这一处净地。出了栅栏门，通往前院那长长的一段路，晏琛要经过多少人身旁？若是哪个不长心的走漏了阿秀的死讯，或者心存故意，再吐出几个难听的字眼……

还有他善疑的母亲。

陆母最忌讳妖孽之说，宁可信其有，不可信其无，捕风捉影的异象也深信不疑。阿秀死得本就古怪，藤蔓，花床，七窍流血，侍女再添油加醋鼓吹几句，把妖物作祟的罪名往晏琛头上扣，恐怕晏琛还没踏进门，就会被母亲直接轰出去。

可是，晏琛还不知道。

院外已经闹得风雨临门，晏琛依然满心期待地等着见母亲。

他拘谨地打量着自己，像一个刚过门的新媳妇儿，小心翼翼地揣摩着母亲的喜好：“桓城，我把最漂亮的袄子翻出来了，从前一次也没穿过，干干净净的，不沾灰。绣纹也清爽，是碧绿的竹叶子。我再带一件披风过去，你看那边，青色的那件……”

他转身指一指卧榻上搁着的披风，念叨起了婉转的心思：“母亲还不知道我怀孕了吧？要是第一眼就见着我的肚子，她会吓坏的。我得先穿着披风遮一遮，等你说完话，她想看孩子了，我再解开披风给她看……”

“阿琛，今天……其实……”

陆桓城欲言又止。

他实在找不到一个说得过去的理由，既能推脱拜访，又不会伤害晏琛。

谒见母亲，这是晏琛眼下最在乎的事情。长辈的认可，孩子的名分，样样都在晏琛心头悬了太久。平时他虽不催促，可无形的焦虑一直长久萦绕着，一刻也不曾散去。

但今天真的不适合。

母亲忌讳妖物的心疾乃是顽症，多少年都没能痊愈，眼下又在谣言四起的风口浪尖。陆桓城唯恐她听信传言，视晏琛为毒蛇猛兽，歇斯底里地冲上来用力推搡，害晏琛动了胎气。

晏琛如今的身体，只怕一句狠话说重了都会早产。

陆桓城这厢还在找托辞，晏琛已从他犹豫难言的表情里看懂了一切。

今天，仍是不能见母亲吧……

他还不够好。

还做不了陆家的媳妇。

晏琛竭力抿着颤抖的嘴唇，拼命在心里找理由安慰自己。他想，陆桓城做出的决定，一定不会有错的，是他太急，太莽撞，考虑得不周全，掂错了自己的斤两。

说不定明天，他就有资格见母亲了呢？

晏琛想挤出一个云淡风轻的微笑，起码不能露出失望的表情，最后却没忍住，垂下了脑袋，额心抵着陆桓城胸口，轻声道：“没关系，我再等一等，再等几天，你觉得合适了，我们再去……我……我不会那么早生的，我还有时间，还……等得及……”

他的嗓音在剧烈发抖，越想遮掩，抖得越厉害，最后根本说不下去了，音量低得听不见。

陆桓城赶忙伸手去捧他的脸，但晏琛固执地低着头，不肯抬起来。僵持了一会儿，手指渐渐被泪水打湿，滚烫的液体淌入指缝，一滴一滴积聚在掌心。

陆桓城心疼得不行，却一点办法也没有，他急切道：“阿琛，不是你不好，是府里昨晚出了一场变故，现在外头鱼龙混杂，很不安全。你怀着身孕，我舍不得你出去走动。孩子的事，我马上就去与母亲说，把事情从头到尾讲清楚。母亲要是赠了孩子礼物，我就带回来给你，你留在这儿，耐心等我的好消息，好么？”

晏琛抽了抽鼻子，哽咽着问：“府里怎么了？”

“没什么大事。梁上君子造访，伤了几个下人。”陆桓城编出一个小谎，“今早府里报了官，官家派人来查，前厅坐着好些生面孔的衙差，个个都阎王似地绷着脸，见到府里的人就叫去盘问，现在还没走呢。阿琛若跟我一起出去，不当心与他们打了照面，大概也要被叫去问话。阿琛想去么？”

晏琛很好骗，立刻紧张地要头：“不想。”

“那便乖乖躲在院子里，躲好了，别教他们发现，安生等着我从母亲那儿回来。”

陆桓城退后几步，上下认真打量了一番晏琛的衣裳，温柔笑道：“阿琛，你这身袄子当真好看，不能穿着去见母亲，是有几分可惜。不过以后孩子生下来了，你的腰身变作和从前一样细瘦，我们再挑一块更华贵的料子，量体裁衣，做一套漂亮的新衣裳，穿着去见母亲。她总抱怨我粗苯，身上铜臭味又刺鼻，要是见了你这样清秀俊俏的小书生，还不知有多喜欢呢。”

他把晏琛抱入怀中，吻他微湿的面颊，咬着耳朵道：“阿琛，未来还很长，你的心要放宽一些，才能过得舒服。我答应你，陆家长媳的位置，我断然不会让给别人坐。床上你睡过的枕头，旁人一下也沾不得。我这辈子只守着你一个人，别怕，啊。”

“嗯。”晏琛点点头，用衣袖擦干眼泪，努力笑给陆桓城看，“只要你喜欢着我，我就不怕的。”


	23. 佛堂

陆母有一处独居的院落，人睡在西厢，前厅被修缮成了一间佛堂。

佛堂正中是一尊金漆的释迦牟尼坐像，左右幢幡悬垂，底下五果供奉。案上放一只鎏金三足香炉，庭院摆一座心经镇宅佛山。十二个时辰青烟缥缈，屋舍木色也熏得比别处深暗几许。

陆桓城进屋时，陆母正跪在拜垫上，手捻佛珠，闭目诵经。

她虔心聚神，诵的乃是三昧经，求毒侵、水淹、火焚皆去，鬼怪勿扰家宅，厄运勿损人身。陆桓城知道此时万万不能打扰，便跪在旁边的拜垫上一同聆听。

经文诵毕，陆母再三深拜，由陆桓城搀扶而起。

“城儿，让娘好好看看你。”

她伸出手，抚摸过陆桓城的眉眼、脸颊、脖颈和肩膀，渐渐就舒了心，慈爱而宽慰地道：“这不是好好的么？印堂不发黑，眼睛也有神，哪里像被妖孽迷惑了？”

陆桓城哭笑不得：“娘，你又听到什么传言了？我好着呢。”

“自然该是好好的。”陆母道，“我们城儿一身正气，恶灵不侵，还有娘亲日夜诵经护佑着，哪里会被妖魅缠身？那几个嘴碎的丫头片子，整日扯些没边的，害我空担心。”

见着儿子安然无恙，陆母自是喜悦，可想起早晨那桩传言纷杂的命案，落下的心再度提了起来，忧愁道：“咱们家里才太平了没几年，又出了人命，死的虽不是陆家人，到底也万分不详。城儿，你爹已经没了，宁儿也没了，我身边只剩你和康儿两个孩子，再看不得任何一个出事。若真是那阴魂不散的晦气东西回来了，要夺陆家人的性命，你们都别怕，有我这具老身在前头挡着，替你们去死。你俩要活得平平安安，子孙满堂，将来牵着孩子来坟前看我，我就算化作一抔黄土，也能心安……”

“娘，你信我，家里真的没闹妖孽。”

陆桓城听得难受，立刻打断了那些不吉利的话，握住陆母干枯的手，道：“阿秀的事，是府里晚上遭了贼，她不当心撞见，被灭了口。官府已派人来查过，很快就能水落石出，与妖孽之说没有半点干系。”

陆母将信将疑，最后到底还是相信了儿子，点头道：“没事就好，没事就好。”

她长年久居佛堂，不晒日光的面容透出清倦的苍白，才四十出头的年纪，眼角已生深纹，鬓角华发斑驳。陆桓城望着娘亲，想起他尚是幼童时，母亲年轻而窈窕，乌髻里簪着珠花坠子，牵他在庙会灯影里奔跑。迄今二十年过去，漫长的风霜与苦难里，他磨砺出了脊梁，母亲却被摧残得一日比一日衰老。

五年前的动荡，陆家不能再经历第二次了。

母亲心倦了，身乏了，他这个做儿子的，要砌作一道坚硬的墙，护她后半生平安才是。

陆桓城记起这回拜访的目的，精神突然为之一振——娘亲既已相信阿秀的死是一场意外，不是妖孽所为，也与晏琛无关，那么，晏琛身上天大的喜事，岂不比家宅平安还要令人欢喜么？娘亲总怨他忙碌生意，不肯成亲，说到底，还是独居寂寥，每天都眼巴巴盼着抱孙子呢。

思及此处，他忙道：“娘，我今日过来，其实是有一桩喜事要说。”

“喜事？”陆母诧异，眉梢染上了一丝喜色，追问道，“什么喜事？”

陆桓城稳了稳自己的情绪，认真坦白：“娘，我要当爹了。”

陆母不由怔住：“城儿，你还没娶亲呢，怎么，怎么就……”

她难以置信地盯着陆桓城，陆桓城始终温和地笑着，朝她点点头。

“是真的。”

陆母突然捂住了嘴，眼眶泛红，足足愣了十几息，承受不住这突如其来的喜讯似的。半天终于回神，却不知该说什么，喜不自禁地在佛堂里来回踱步，最后转身跪在拜垫上，朝佛祖深深地拜下去，连磕了几个头。

从天而降一个孙辈，这样的好事，她连做梦都不敢妄想。

她跪在拜垫上绞着巾帕低泣，良久才哭够，抹着眼泪站起来，拽了陆桓城的胳膊问道：“是哪家的好姑娘？你有了心仪的姑娘，怎么不同娘亲讲呢？陆家是大户人家，没下聘，没迎娶，礼数一样不曾做过，就害人家清清白白的姑娘怀了胎。她受这么大委屈，怎么向父母交代？你快告诉娘，娘去置办，把三媒六聘都补齐了，赶紧八抬大轿娶回家。”

陆桓城笑了一声，摇头道：“娘，不用置办那些，人就在府里住着呢。”

“府里的丫头？”陆母眨眼就误会了，“哪一个？”

陆桓城无奈，只好解释：“不是丫头，是晏琛。”

陆母念了几遍晏琛的名字，仍是没反应过来。陆桓城叹了口气，想着才两个月之前的事情，她怎么就忘了个干净，提醒道：“娘亲不记得了么？我出门远游了半年，回来时，身边曾带着一个漂亮的小公子。他在外头救过我的性命，我便一直留他在府里，养在东南角的藕花小苑。”

陆母依循着这段话，隐约找回了几分对晏琛的印象，却更加困惑了。

“正是他怀了我的孩子。” 陆桓城道，“那孩子就快足月，再等几日，府里就能添丁了。”

啪。

清脆的一声，佛珠落在了地上。

陆母面色雪白，满脸骇然地盯着他：“他……他……可他是……你们……”

她张了张嘴，久久地看着陆桓城，后面的话未能说完，突然就哆嗦着跌坐在了椅子上，佛堂里随即陷入了绵长的、寂然无声的对峙。

水钟枯燥滴答，香灰悄然飘散，整个世界都失去了声音。陆母颓然地坐着，没有欣喜，也没有期待，一双木讷的眼睛空茫地睁着，眼底尽是绝望。

“娘，你……怎么了？”

炎夏的喜悦跌入寒冬，一瞬冰冻，令人措手不及。陆桓城只觉心惊胆战，朝前走近一步，就见泪水从母亲的眼角滑落了下来。

他慌了，却根本不知道变故因何而生。

“娘，你不喜欢晏琛吗？他虽出身不好，父母双亡，无人可以依靠，心地却很善良，没有半点儿邪念。自从跟了我，他一心一意地待我好，没求过一样东西。”

“娘，晏琛怀这个孩子很辛苦。他骨架小，身子弱，每晚孩子闹腾起来就睡不安宁。他为我、为陆家受了许多苦，我答应过不会辜负他的，一辈子都要不离不弃。”

“娘，晏琛的模样很漂亮，他生的孩子也会很漂亮。你不是喜欢聪明伶俐的孩子么？上回三叔家的几个过来，你抱了他们很久，再过些日子，咱们自己家也要有了。娘，你不想要么？”

“娘……你说句话，就算不喜欢晏琛，起码也给我一个理由啊！”

陆桓城每为晏琛说一句好话，母亲的眼泪就流得更多，却只是落泪，并不言语。

他头疼欲裂，脑壳涨得快要炸开。

为什么？

为什么不回答？

反感也罢，厌恶也罢，痛恨也罢，至少给他一个明确的理由，他才有机会为晏琛辩解，才有机会挽救误会，解开心结。他甚至可以把晏琛接来，亲自陪着母亲说一会儿话，让她明白这是一个多么善解人意的少年。

出乎意料的沉默太诡谲，里面蛰伏着最隐秘的危险。


	24. 争执

陆桓城觉得，这沉默应该被一场哓哓不休的争吵，或者一场撕心裂肺的哭喊代替，可母亲什么也没有做。她被一语击垮了，说不出话，也做不出表情，只呆滞地坐在远处，淌下眼泪，一滴一滴沾湿了衣襟。

她想喝水，颤抖的手却拿不住瓷杯，跌在地上，摔得稀碎。

陆桓城彻底陷入了恐慌，他知道自己做错了事，可他不知道究竟做错了哪一样。他扑通一声跪在母亲面前，顾不得一地碎瓷割伤了双腿，揪着母亲的衣摆大声道：“娘，你骂我吧，打我也行！我与晏琛情投意合，我太喜欢他，没忍住，把不该做的都做了，才害他在外头有了孩子！这事若有错，就全算在我头上，和他一点关系都没有！他怀着身孕跟我奔波了大半年，受了太多苦，是我对不住他……”

“啪！”

陆母高高扬手，照脸狠狠抽了陆桓城一巴掌。

母亲向来最心疼他，自从陆家出了事，几乎见不得他蹭破一点皮肉，但这一巴掌，她用尽了全力，连陆桓城这般健壮的体格都被扇得眼冒金星，脸颊火辣辣地烧了起来。

他捂着半边脸，直挺地跪在地上。

陆母颤巍巍地站起来，厉声道：“儿子大了，能当家，能做主，陆家人人对你惟命是从，你倒什么丧心病狂的事情都敢做了！我管不住你，是我没用，我这个当娘的对不起你早逝的父亲，更对不起陆家列祖列宗！从前你不爱读书，爱习武，我由着你去，爱经商，我也由着你去！我信我这个儿子是人中龙凤，天赋异禀，不会走歪门邪道，就由着你做所有想做的事情！没想到今天，你竟变成了这个样子！”

陆母瘫跪下去，双手抚着陆桓城的脸，凄声哀求：“城儿，你醒一醒，娘求你醒一醒，你是陆家的家主啊！你要是执迷不悟，陆家就会毁于一旦！陆家的先祖，一个个都是在朝堂上风光过的贤臣，你要害得他们死后不得安宁，连牌位也保不住，任人踩踏吗？”

母亲哭得涕泗滂沱，往昔因侍佛而平和的面容此刻五官扭曲、冷静全无。

她悲切地抱着陆桓城，仿佛怀中的宝贝儿子已是一具死尸，佛堂变作灵堂，幢幡变作祭帐，陆家的主心骨被妖孽蛀空了，一切都跟着空了、没了，所有的寄托和期望，通通不复存在了。

陆桓城茫然地跪在地上，觉得周遭太虚幻，像沉入了一场醒不过来的噩梦。

到底发生了什么？

他爱上了一个人，真心实意地爱着，那个人也爱他，为他怀了孕，快要诞下属于他们的孩子。每一桩都是喜事，值得买上成捆成担的鞭炮，震耳欲聋地燃放一日一夜，让阆州最偏僻的街头巷尾也听见热闹，让闭门不出的老少妇孺也知道陆家喜事逢双。

可预料之中的喜悦去了哪儿？

陆桓城经商七八年，再棘手的意外，再狠毒的算计，他都顺顺当当熬了过来，偏偏就在喜事临门的大好日子里失去了掌控——才隔一夜，这陆家的每个人，从下人到母亲，都像被牢不可破的魔障附了体，无力分辨青红皂白，齐齐换上一副恶毒面孔，指着晏琛怒骂妖孽！

他强迫自己冷静下来，再做最后一次尝试，和颜悦色地对母亲道：“娘，我再说一遍，晏琛是怀了身孕，他肚子里有我的孩子，你嫡亲的孙儿！这是喜事啊，家家都盼着的喜事！娘，这孩子……难道你不想要、不想抱吗？”

“我们家要不起！我怕遭天谴！”

陆母发出一声歇斯底里的尖叫，膝行到案边，把上头一册册佛经全扒下来，护身符似地紧紧抱在怀里，眼泪不断地落在书页上。

她伏低了身体，额头贴地，连连向陆父的亡灵磕头谢罪：“是我的错，是我没有看好城儿，让他走了那一趟索命的江北商道！好好的一个孩子，好好地做着生意，怎么就给妖精缠上了，蒙了心，失了魂，什么话都听不进去……”

“城儿，你听娘说，娘求你，娘认认真真地求你……”陆母抬起头，泪眼婆娑地望着陆桓城，“娘知道你心软，舍不得那个妖精，还喜欢着他，疼爱着他，一时半会儿醒不过来，当他是世上最好的人。这不是你的错，是他法力高深，幻境难破，娘不怪你。娘只求你先委屈着自己的这颗心，把情丝念想斩断，狠心赶那妖孽出去。等他离你远了，幻境罩不到你，你自然就会醒了。到时候，哪怕娘不说，你自己也能明辨黑白，不会再接他回来。再往后，娘给你娶一房好媳妇，安分地守着陆家，夫唱妇随，生一个血脉干净的孩子。他肚里那一个不干净，咱们不要了。城儿，你听娘的话，就算娘求你了，求你赶他出去……”

说着，竟当真要给陆桓城磕头。

陆桓城大惊失色，连搀带扶地拉起了母亲，又倒退三步，直挺挺地跪下去，朝她俯身叩首：“娘，阿琛真的不是妖孽，我喜欢他是出于本心，绝非被幻象迷惑。他腹中所怀是我陆家的孙辈，传承着我陆家的血脉。等那孩子生下来，你亲眼见到，一定会和我一样喜欢他……”

话未说完，十几册佛经连同满炉的香灰，劈头盖脸砸了过来。

“你给我滚出去！”

母亲扫落一桌物什，杯盘碟盏乒乓碎了一地。她指着陆桓城的鼻子，嘶吼道：“滚！带着你那妖孽和鬼胎滚出陆府，自立门户，别来祸害陆家！我陆家不只你一个儿子！桓康尚在，没了你，他照样当得起家！我就当二十五年前白痛一次，没生过你这个儿子！”

陆桓城落荒而逃，出门时瞅见陆桓康立在外面，心头一惊，却顾不上说话，径自奔出了院门。陆桓康见状，急匆匆追赶上来，大声道：“哥，你就真的那么爱他吗？爱得连母亲也不管了？!”

陆桓城顿住了脚步，沉默地站在那儿，面容沉肃。

“哥，你与娘亲说的话，我每一句都听到了。娘亲最怕妖孽，你又不是不知道，她如今这副模样，你还要违逆她的意思，继续把晏琛留在府里吗？”

“我能怎么办？还能把他赶去哪儿？”陆桓城猛地转头，“他都要生了！”

“那……那你就是不要陆家了？”陆桓康的声音微微发着颤，悲伤地道，“哥，你到底怎么了？娘亲疼了你二十五年，我也和你做了二十年手足，我们是至亲啊！至亲之间，难道还敌不过一个晏琛吗？我们说他是妖孽，你不肯信，那么再退一步，就算……就算他是人，一个清白出身的好人，但他与娘亲相克，娘亲不喜欢他、害怕他、畏惧他，即使这样，你也坚持要留下他吗？”

陆桓城没有回答，他慢慢用双手抵住额头，捂住了面孔。

他需要思考。

脑中一片混乱，所有零散的线头都被巧妙地藏了起来，抓不到一点思绪。纯净的晏琛，无辜的孩子，这两条早已和他缠绕在一起的生命，莫名地与陆家对立，不可共存。

他不相信自己被下了幻象。

晏琛干净得像一脉山泉，而妖孽生来心邪——脏污的源头，怎么涌得出清澈的水？

他想，或许在这座宅子不可知的深处，藏着一个巨大的秘密，对他缄默，对他隐瞒，企图吞没他这辈子最大的幸福。但是，他已经不再是初闯尘世的少年，他是晏琛的丈夫，是孩子的父亲，他的肩膀扛得起整个陆家，也势必扛得起晏琛的依赖。

这诡谲的异象，他一定会寻根溯源，找到答案。

“康儿，这件事情，我会想办法弄明白。”

陆桓城抬起头，目视前方。

风雨快要来了，山岳般的黑云遮挡了光线，天色晦如迟暮，阴暗而压抑。宅子里急风一阵阵猛刮，吹得乱枝坠地，瓦上走叶。

他咬了咬牙，低沉地道：“当年陆家岌岌可危，我尚能拼命护住，没道理今天连晏琛都护不住！他和陆家，哪一个我都不会放弃。”


	25. 谎言

回苑的路上，天空开始落雨。雨水潇潇，斜风里，曲折的长廊垂下了珠帘万道。

陆桓城决意守口如瓶，今日在佛堂发生的一切，他不会让晏琛知晓。他要编满一个花团锦簇的谎言，将虚构的夸赞一朵一朵捧到晏琛面前，告诉他母亲是如何喜爱他这个媳妇儿，如何盼望他腹中的乖孙儿。

腹稿打了五六遍，句句令人醉心。

陆桓城沿着小径绕过弯，在藕花小苑门口见着了晏琛。

晏琛不敢走出院子，却等得心焦，便撑着一把油纸伞，守在那一道矮矮的木栅栏后头，踮着脚尖张望。浅青的袄子绣着碎叶，融进苑门丛丛的绿影里，一眼望去秀如竹，清如水，活脱脱一个画里走出来的俊美少年，哪儿有半点妖气？

他瞧陆桓城没撑伞，衣衫湿蒙蒙的，连忙推开栅栏迎了上去，欣喜地唤道：“桓城！”

陆桓城搂他入怀，顺手接过了伞：“等急了？”

“才没有。”晏琛娇羞地摇头，却掩不住心中兴奋，催着问，“你去了这样久，都与母亲说了什么？她可喜欢我么？”

陆桓城点了点头：“喜欢，喜欢极了，明天就想抱孙子呢。”

“啊？”

晏琛耳根泛起一抹薄红，低头看着肚子，表情有点无措：“这……这还得等几天呢，明天我可生不下来。”

陆桓城忍不住笑了：“我逗你呢，怎么就信了？”

晏琛微怔，意识到自己犯了傻，一头埋进陆桓城颈窝里，不好意思地轻蹭。蹭着蹭着，他记起了一件重要的事，一双手探到陆桓城腰带上贼兮兮地摸，没摸着东西，又悄然探进了衣袖里。

陆桓城反手一抓，扣住了晏琛细瘦的腕：“乱摸什么？”

晏琛笑着挣开了，光明正大地把他的衣袖翻找了一遍，内层的布料全给翻出来，空荡荡的，便抬头问：“娘亲赠的礼物呢？你藏在哪儿了，我怎么找不到?”

“礼……”

陆桓城猛地一惊，这才反应过来礼物的事，冷汗刷地就下来了。

他是空着手回来的。

凡是报喜，必会馈礼，何况是怀胎这样的大喜。母亲要是当真喜欢晏琛和笋儿，无论如何也会赠一件见面礼，哪怕仅用玉扣、檀梳之类的贴身小物聊表心意。陆桓城从佛堂出来，脑中想的尽是如何圆谎，又怎么记得要去弄一件礼物凑数？

镇定的神色霎时烟消云散，陆桓城慌乱至极，几乎不敢直视晏琛的眼睛。

这变化太突兀了，晏琛的笑容慢慢凝住，脸颊上的红潮也随之退去，急转苍白。他往后跌了半步，惶惶道：“母亲她……不喜欢我？”

“怎么会呢？”陆桓城矢口否认，不敢有一秒停顿，“母亲当然喜欢你，再喜欢不过了。只是近来春寒体虚，她卧病在床，手边没有能赠给你的好东西，今后一定会补上的。”

晏琛注视着陆桓城，摇了摇头，眼底悲戚而哀伤。

他看到了陆桓城脸上的掌印。

左颊红肿，五道指痕隐约可辨，发髻是歪斜的，几缕杂乱发丝从中抽出，凌乱地翘起——这座宅子里，除了陆母，还有谁敢掌掴陆桓城?

母亲……不喜欢他。

非常不喜欢。

晏琛甚至想象得到佛堂上发生过怎样激烈的争吵，陆桓城为了维护他，不惜与母亲发生争执，才挨了一记凶狠的巴掌。

晏琛心觉凄楚，嗓子里满是苦涩的滋味。

他喑哑地问：“孩子呢？母亲不喜欢我，可有一点点喜欢我的孩子吗？”

陆桓城不肯放弃，仍守着那个拙劣的谎言，骗他说母亲喜欢他。晏琛听不下去了，他心疼自己，却更心疼陆桓城，仰头吻住了陆桓城的唇，把那些善意的欺瞒都一句句堵回去。

“桓城，别骗我了，我不傻。”

他伸出手，轻轻抚摸陆桓城肿起的面颊，指尖止不住地颤抖：“母亲不喜欢我，不许你和我在一块儿，你不依，所以被她打了，是不是？这儿疼么？”

陆桓城神情黯然，久未言语，最后沙哑地答了句不疼。

“那……她喜欢我的孩子么？”晏琛期待又畏怯地望着陆桓城，生怕听到什么坏消息，没等陆桓城回答，他心头泛起了一阵强烈不安，匆匆辩解道，“母亲挑媳妇，总是会严苛一些的。你是她最喜欢的儿子，她嫌我不够好，我以后会改。可是，可是我的孩子有陆家的血，生来就是陆家的人，母亲她……也不喜欢么？”

陆桓城长叹了一口气，把晏琛抱入怀中，抚着他的后背温声安慰：“阿琛，事情可以一步一步慢慢来。母亲现在不接受你，不代表今后也不接受。我是她教养出来的，母子连心，爱恨相似，我这样喜欢你，她怎么会不喜欢？她只是观念旧了，放不下一些事情。我们再等等，人心都是肉长的，朝夕相处，自然会有情分，说不定她抱一抱孩子，瞧一瞧你，心就软了，芥蒂也没了呢？”

晏琛不甘心，追问道：“母亲放不下什么？”

“还是从前那一套，门当户对。”陆桓城很是发愁，“阆州高门五六家，适婚的千金小姐十多个，她总希望我娶个名门出身的姑娘回家，催了多少年，还不肯放弃。”

他不过随口提了一句，晏琛听到，却彻底绝望了。

门当户对。

这四个字摆在晏琛面前，是一道无法跨越的天堑鸿沟。他这一根竹子，化身已不容易，遑论化作女儿身，更不可能变出什么光辉显赫的背景。许多事情他可以争取，唯独这一样，他无能为力。

倘若陆母始终不愿让步，总有一天，陆桓城是要奉父母之命迎娶正妻的。

他呢？他能做什么？

什么都做不了。

晏琛的脊梁早已软了，是泥搭的，纸糊的，狠不下一颗心与陆桓城恩断义绝。没有陆桓城施舍的疼爱，他根本一天也活不下去——他想留在陆家，没名没分也愿意，哪怕陆桓城大半的时间与关爱都分给了别家的姑娘，能给他留下那么一点点……也是好的。

晏琛控制不住地想象着那一天的景象。府外张灯结彩，府内喜字成双。前院的主屋是属于正室的，他没有资格进去，里头的卧床铺平了锦褥喜帐，摆满了瓜果珍馐。大红花轿抬进府里，撒糖童子嬉笑欢闹，陆桓城与一个陌生姑娘拜了堂，又饮下合卺酒。他躲在见不得人的小苑里，独守空床，泪湿枕巾，彻夜彻夜地难以入眠……

可是，陆桓城不在身边。

那一晚的陆桓城不是他的，往后的许多夜晚，陆桓城也不是他的。他要学着做一个乖巧懂事的偏房，在正房媳妇瞧不见的角落里，偷偷地向陆桓城讨取一点疼爱。

再也不能独占这个男人，再也不能光明正大地在他怀里撒娇。

晏琛的情感太脆弱了，一思及这样的事，心口便针扎般地刺痛，腹内猛烈绞紧，他尖锐地哭喊了一声，整个人站立不稳，歪斜着就往地上栽。陆桓城没料到一句不疼不痒的话会把他刺激成这样，慌忙扔了油纸伞，伸出胳膊抱住他，把颤抖的少年搂进怀里，亲吻着额心，求他别怕。

肚里翻来覆去地疯闹，晏琛疼出一身冷汗，细密的雨丝淋在脸上，面孔尽湿，睫毛尖儿沾着晶亮的水露。

他那一双泪盈盈的眸子望着陆桓城，又扯他的衣襟，恳求道：“桓城，你娶了妻，就纳我作妾吧。我留在这个院子里，悄悄当你的偏房，帮你养孩子，不出去走动。你想起我了，就抽空来瞧一眼，留一个晚上……我不争的，不争名分，也不争宠爱，要是这院子容不下我，我还可以……还可以……”

还可以躲回竹子里，与从前一样不声不响。你想见我了，唤一声，我便挑一个没人的时候，悄悄出来陪你。

“桓城，你去告诉母亲，说我不能没有你……一天也不能没有你……”

晏琛哭得哆嗦，像个孩子似地抽噎、打嗝。

陆桓城牢牢抱着他，终于明白晏琛对他移情别恋的畏惧已经强烈到了不能提、不能想的地步。他不知要给予怎样的慰藉才能免除恐惧，只反复地道：“别怕，阿琛别怕。这亲事从我二十岁那年开始提，到现在五年了，从来没成过。我若有意娶妻，哪里会拖到今天？我在等你呢，等阿琛来找我，做我的媳妇，陪我过下半辈子，不会再有别人了。”

但这远远不够，时时念、天天说也不够。

晏琛要的根本不是安慰。

陆桓城知道，他欠晏琛一个承诺，一个公开的、不能被轻易推翻的承诺，就像一对极深的烙印，证明彼此之间存在不可破除的契约——所以晏琛才格外在乎母亲的认可。

他必须给晏琛一些不同寻常的证明，比如……一场庄重的仪式。

陆桓城脑中闪过一个地方，忽然有了主意。他攥住晏琛的手，认真地道：“阿琛，我带你去拜堂，让陆家的列祖列宗都知道，你是我正经娶进门的媳妇。”


	26. 拜堂

陆家祠堂坐落在内院，门前一方宽阔天井，当中一棵百年古槐，青苔覆盖的泥土里盘根错节，葳蕤茂盛的枝叶伸展到最高处，撑开一顶硕大的伞盖。

清灵之气在竹庭，福泽之气在祠堂。

蒙蒙细雨里，青石路面积起了浮水，湿滑难行。陆桓城怕晏琛大着肚子走不稳，一路抱着他来了这里。沿途不少下人瞧见，掩嘴私语。晏琛十分羞涩，手里油纸伞压得低低的，遮住了自己的面容。

等进了祠堂，陆桓城才把他放下，吩咐道：“我去去就来，你在这儿等我，别乱跑。”

说着亲他一口，转头退了出去。

这是一个阴雨天，祠堂未燃灯烛，景象昏暗。晏琛环顾屋内，见堂前陈列着几行牌位，高低整齐，每一块均刻着陆家先祖的名讳，按左昭右穆之序排列。牌位由檀木所制，因年份不同，木色亦有深浅。

他往前走了几步，端详着上头的名字，发现不少他都识得。

晏琛化身虽晚，聚灵却极早，最初的记忆能一直追溯到陆桓城的太祖，也就是七代以前。不过那会儿他的灵气还未凝出五感，耳不能听，目不能视，只依稀体会得到一些浅薄的情感。这位太祖爷爷年轻时有过一段不得志的消郁时光，暮年不幸丧妻，时常在书房长吁短叹。晏琛听得多了，灵息便懂了什么是哀伤。

晏琛真正清晰的记忆，要从陆桓城的高祖爷爷算起。

这五代爷孙的名字，每一个他都是记得的，甚至记得他们孩童时的轶事，比如趴在西窗上，被父亲用竹篾子抽屁股，戒尺打得噼啪作响。也记得他们何时考中功名，官至几品，有过哪些令人称颂的丰功伟绩。更记得他们晚年告老还乡，回到这座熟悉的陆宅，含饴弄孙，颐养天年。

晏琛站在先祖牌位跟前，忽然有些不太自在。

严格说起来，他应该算是陆桓城的一位先辈，如今却乱了辈分，反倒把陆桓城唤作哥哥。三百年来，他一直护着陆家的灵息和文脉，说起族谱和旧事，恐怕比陆桓城了解得都要细致。上溯七代这几位，他从兜裆布陪到了白挽幛，他们若能说话，想必会也对他客气敬重。

百余年光阴逝去，晏琛却在这一代化身为人，委身于他们的曾孙乃至玄孙，几度云雨欢爱，直至珠胎暗结。

当年，陆家的先祖坐在西窗前勤勉读书、闲望青竹的时候，会想到若干代之后，这根西窗的竹子会为他们延续血脉么？

晏琛面颊发烫，低下头去，望着自己高隆浑圆的肚子，心里羞耻的矛盾感怎么也挥之不去。

他是那样地依恋陆桓城，春心萌动，患得患失，仿佛当真是一个情窦初开的十七岁少年……或许在遇见陆桓城之前，他度过的那些漫长年岁，都作不得数吧。

他真正的生命，是从看见陆桓城那一天才开始的。

身后传来开门的响动，晏琛回头，迎面盖下来一块鲜红的帕子，蒙住了头脸。他看不见陆桓城了，慌得要去摘它，却被按住了手腕。

“别摘，这是喜帕，拜堂用的。”

晏琛听见这话，面颊顿时更烫，似一团烈火贴脸燃烧。

红艳艳的嫁娘盖头，绣着一对金丝银线的戏水鸳鸯。陆桓城的手指撩过层层流苏，不经意碰到他的皮肤，心脏在一刹那失去了节奏，砰砰狂跳，体内的血液疯狂涌动。晏琛呼吸凌乱，激动得差点捏碎了衣角。

陆桓城要娶他，他们将在这儿，当着陆家先祖的面交拜成礼。

该怎么跪，怎么拜，怎么说话？

他一点都不会啊。

晏琛紧张极了，蒙着那块红盖头，一把拽住陆桓城的衣袖，结巴道：“我，我没拜过。”

陆桓城被他一语逗乐，笑道：“说得像我拜过似的……阿琛放心，我也是第一回结亲，比你还要紧张。”

他扶着晏琛转了个方向，面对先祖牌位而立。自己上前布置一阵，燃起了一排蜡烛，祠堂内渐渐变得亮堂，弥漫开一股宁静的香烛气息。

他回来牵起晏琛的手，扶稳他的腰身，道：“先慢慢跪下。”

“好。”

晏琛护着小腹，缓慢而小心地往下跪，一寸一寸，膝盖终于触到了绒布拜垫。待跪稳之后，陆桓城打量了一番他的身形和跪姿，觉得有点不对，眉头微皱：“阿琛，你拜得下去么？”

晏琛试了试，立刻意识到了难处所在——肚子太大，牢牢抵着腿根，莫说俯首低额地拜堂，就算弯腰也弯下不去。他尴尬地捧着肚子，老实摇头：“不行。”

陆桓城想了想：“膝盖分开一些？”

晏琛不肯：“那样……实在太难看了。”

“哪儿难看了？”陆桓城安慰他，“阿琛听话，你怀着孩子呢，给孩子留点儿地方，它才好和你一起拜堂。”

晏琛顾念着孩子，勉强同意，便由陆桓城为他调整了姿势，分开双膝跪着。他又试了一次，这回肚子正好嵌进双腿之间，顺利地拜了下去，兴奋地舒出一口气。

陆桓城瞧他的模样娇羞可爱，不禁也笑了，撩衣在他身旁跪下，面朝先祖牌位，朗声道：“陆家列祖列宗在上，桓城今年二十有五，到了娶妻的年纪。半年前出门远游，有幸遇着晏琛。他是江北嘉宁县人，今年十七岁，生性淳善，与我情意相通。今日我娶他为妻，当着祖宗的面许下承诺，这一世要与他白头偕老，爱之，护之，悉心待之，不让他受一点委屈。晏琛腹中的孩子，将来会继承祖业，踵事增华，荣昌盛誉。但求祖辈庇荫，保佑我们平安无恙。”

他亦是第一次当新郎，祠堂里没有傧相，拜堂该做什么，不该做什么，心里不甚清楚，干脆把想说的一股脑儿全说完了。衣袖底下碰碰晏琛的小指，耳语道：“阿琛，祖宗在听呢，你也说两句。”

“我，我叫晏琛，我是……”

晏琛匆匆开口，才半句就哑了声——他的籍贯与出身都是假的，当初情势所迫，对陆桓城撒了谎，如今跪在祠堂里，祖辈都在天上看着，怎么能亲口说谎？

祖宗会责怪的。

他犹豫半晌，小声恳求陆桓城：“我在心里说，好么？”

陆桓城猜他或许是害羞了，并不强求，体贴地应允了。

晏琛便认认真真地跪好，正对先祖牌位，一字一句地在心里道：我叫晏琛，是一根竹子，离书房西窗最近的那一根，高高瘦瘦的，你们从前……大概都见过吧。我化为人形，不为别的，只是心里太喜欢桓城，想与他相守一辈子。之前在外头时，我对他撒了一个小谎，说我是江北嘉宁县人，可我是陆家水土养大的，三百年都向着陆家，对桓城没有一点坏心，你们在天上瞧得明明白白，应当不会责怪我吧？今后，我做了陆家的媳妇，一定会好好待他，名门闺秀能做到的，我也能做到，请你们……接纳我。

晏琛说完了话，战战兢兢地不敢动，就怕下一瞬天地变色，风雨交加，陆家先祖勃然大怒，不肯容他。等了一会儿，没等来飞沙走石，倒是窗外的雨声渐渐小了，似有雨停转晴的迹象。晏琛方才安心，轻声道：“好了。”

婚礼很简略，夫妻都说过了话，就到了拜堂的时候。

陆桓城执着晏琛的手，念了一句“一拜天地”，两人便一同俯身拜下去。窗外云开见日，雨停，风止，长廊悬挂的雨帘断了，少许残珠顺着廊檐，一滴一滴地往下坠。

再念一句“二拜高堂”，两人齐齐拜下，祠堂的烛火忽然明亮起来，窜到高处，轻盈地跃动，将牌位上镌刻的名字映得清晰可辨。

陆桓城没有急着念下一句。

他站起来，把拜垫挪到了晏琛跟前，重新直身跪好，然后深深地凝望着这个喜帕遮面的少年，张口道：“夫妻交拜。”

这一拜下去，便是礼成，从此陆家十几代先祖作证，他陆桓城有了妻室，名叫晏琛。不是妾，不是偷，是光明正大的妻子，不容旁人一声质疑。

眉心贴地，砖面冰凉。

陆桓城与晏琛的头顶轻轻碰在一起，像一个踏实而心安的契印。


	27. 圆房（上）

鸳鸯喜帕是一朵花苞，陆桓城伸手掀开，就见他的小媳妇低着头，慢慢抬起了双眸。眼神触碰的瞬间，恰如怦然心动的那次初见。

“阿琛，我们成亲了。”

他怜爱地抚过晏琛的脸，难掩欣悦之情。

“还差一点呢。”晏琛有些羞涩，悄声提醒他，“还没入洞房呢。”

陆桓城顿时呼吸一紧。

他明白晏琛指的是礼数，不是当真盼望这时候与他圆房，但胸口莫名的焦躁却被点醒了，揽过晏琛的腰便用力吻下去，唇舌失控交缠，忘了要轻啄慢吮，吻得津唾沾满唇面，泛起一层微亮的水光。

祠堂里气氛肃穆，庄重不可亵渎，而陆桓城在祖宗的眼皮底下，抱紧了他刚过门的小媳妇，做着一件最轻浮的事。

甚至想做得更孟浪，把这儿当做洞房，三两下扒干净晏琛的衣裤，直接架上壁龛，用最直白的姿势狠狠要了他。

情潮迭起，不过一念之间。

他们已经拜了堂，晏琛从此被打上烙印，只属于他一个人，天底下再没有别人可以染指。这具身体只在他面前赤裸着敞开，颤栗着高潮，将他灌溉进去的精水孕育成骨血，日复一日，诞下一个模样肖似的婴儿。

理智也平息不了强烈的占有欲，任它化作情欲，燃烧在身体深处，不可遏制。

他吻了晏琛许久，失智的冲动才释放干净，过程中也不知哪一根筋搭错，竟当真抽走了晏琛的腰带，剥去衣衫，把人弄得肌体半裸，狼狈地仰面躺在拜垫上。

晏琛的唇都被吻肿了，眼底浮着一层薄泪，轻喘着问：“桓城，你真的……要在这儿吗？”

陆桓城乍然惊醒，面色大窘。

他禁欲了两个多月，就是怕害得晏琛动了胎气，哪敢在这要紧关头对他胡作非为？万一不小心把孩子催动出来，他这猴急的夫君可就真成了天杀的冤家，要被晏琛埋怨一辈子。

陆桓城赶忙否认，七手八脚地为晏琛整理衣衫。

拜堂之礼已毕，两人便一同回藕花小苑去。晏琛的双腿跪麻了，迈不动步，依旧被陆桓城打横抱起，环着脖子，亲密地搂在怀里。

陆桓城走着走着，感觉晏琛的状态越来越奇怪——一路上垂着脑袋，不敢与他对视，脸颊绯红如血，耳根也红通通的，咬唇，凝眉，表情极其害羞，耳旁的呼吸也愈渐急促，身子微微发着颤。

等回到居所，他把晏琛放到床上，那双环着脖子的手没有松开，反倒稍稍使力，把他往床上带。陆桓城愣了愣，就见晏琛鼓足勇气望向他，眉眼含羞，紧张而期待地道：“我身子不方便，你等会儿……动作要轻一些。”

什么轻一些？

没等陆桓城反应过来，晏琛已拆去了他腰带上的玉扣，将那墨底绣银的帛带叠作几折，置于枕边，又伸手来解他的衣襟，作势要伺候他宽衣。

晏琛道：“把手抬一抬。”

陆桓城呆板地抬起胳膊，看着衣袖被抽了出去，整件外衫随之落入晏琛怀中，铺在肚皮上，整整齐齐抚平、叠好，一同摆到枕畔，然后便轮到了他的中衣与内衫。

两个月不曾行房，晏琛心痒难耐，解衣的动作极其浮躁。陆桓城的肩膀才露出几寸，他便口干舌燥，禁不住心跳纷乱，再无法直视那精壮的身躯，低头避开目光，匆匆把人扒了个不着寸缕。

衣裳拢作乱蓬蓬的一堆，推到床头。晏琛收手时胳膊一抖，全扫到了地上。

陆桓城骇诧的情绪尚未平复，手掌抚上晏琛腹部，担忧道：“阿琛，你是真的想圆房吗？你现在的身子……如何受得住？万一惊动了孩子怎么办？”

晏琛往他赤裸的胸膛里偎去，连声撒娇：“桓城，我们拜过了堂，当然要有洞房花烛啊。你轻一些弄，别吵着它，不打紧的。要是实在惊动了，我忍一忍痛，今晚就把它生下来。它个头够大了，也该出世了，总在我肚子里赖着……不舒服。”

他虽这么说，陆桓城的顾虑却丝毫不减。临产行房，实在太匪夷所思，给他一百个胆子也干不出来。晏琛是初孕，没有经验，索求不知深浅，他这个做丈夫的怎么能跟着胡闹？要是真催急了，孩子火急火燎地蹦出来，只怕要害晏琛承受额外的疼痛。

陆桓城想出一个替代的办法，连忙道：“这时候圆房太冒险了，我帮你含一含，舔一舔，也很舒服的，好不好？”

……含一含，再舔一舔。

晏琛思及从前被含弄那处的销魂滋味，尾椎窜起一阵酥热，腰身发软，腿间竹茎儿立刻饱胀起来，几乎就要点头。可这回他十分固执，非要正正经经欢爱一回，决不妥协：“桓城，生孩子可疼了，我怕疼……你今晚让我快活一次，以后我疼起来，想着洞房花烛也能好受点儿。你若不肯给我，我便要活活痛死了。”

他揉着肚子，楚楚可怜地望着陆桓城。

求欢求到这份上，真真是铁石心肠也扛不住，柳下惠转世也忍不了了。

陆桓城血脉贲张，只来得及丢出一句“别后悔”，便飞快扒掉了晏琛的衣裳，抬起他的腰臀，粗暴地拽下裤子，抱着他一同滚进了温软的鸾衾里。被褥蒙头罩着，两具赤裸的躯体泥鳅一样交缠，在黑暗里捧脸亲吻，环腰扭动，身体灼烧似地阵阵发烫，越触碰越饥渴，恨不得每一寸皮肤都贴在对方身上。

晏琛情动时很不矜持，化作一只勾人的小狐狸，呻吟娇软，不断地唤着哥哥。

他的皮肤嫩滑，摸起来像暖热美玉，陆桓城一边贪恋地爱抚裸背，一边衔住他胸口两点蕊珠，牙齿轻咬，反复吮舐。

上回交欢恰逢阴雨天气，离竹庭又太近，晏琛被情欲深深折磨，只求后头插弄得舒爽，没心思享受闺房戏乐。这一回陆桓城循序渐进，什么都没漏过，什么都伺候得体贴细致。

晏琛怀胎久了，乳首比从前敏感许多，陆桓城口中热气刚刚吹至，嫣红的两粒就硬实地挺立了起来。被含住吮弄了一会儿，快意强烈得受不住，潮水般往下腹激窜。乳珠胀疼，胸腔屯着满满的一汪汁液，随时都会漏出来。

晏琛心里慌乱，不知怎么地竟怕被吮出奶水，一把推开了陆桓城，捂住那两粒硬邦邦的湿豆子，喘气道：“这儿……这儿不许舔了……”

便听到黑暗中一声低笑，被褥里耸动几下，湿热的舌头忽然舔上了肚皮。

“啊，肚子也不行，不能舔……”

晏琛惊叫着往后缩，想捂住肚子，可这肚子哪是手能捂住的，怎么都有一大半皮肤裸露在外。陆桓城见他遮挡，索性含着手指一块儿舔，舔得指缝湿漉漉。晏琛慌忙把手收了回去，不敢再捂，任由那舌尖在腹部一下下轻扫，瘙痒而爽快，忍不住就张口细细喘息起来。

小腹的皮肤已被撑得很薄，摸着柔软，按着饱实，圆润的弧度近乎完美，像兜了鼓鼓囊囊的一大团水。晏琛脐周敏感，陆桓城怕他反应过激，便用手掌来回安抚，舌头流连在别处，热情如火地挑逗。

晏琛一头钻出被褥，大口大口呼吸，十指紧紧攥着褥子，面颊潮红发烫。他感到陆桓城的舌头越舔越往下，一寸一寸接近了腹底。他挺翘的竹茎儿正抵在那处，陆桓城若再下去一点儿，就会，就会……

“啊！”

舌尖撩过顶端，炙热的口腔含住了最柔嫩、最要命的那块软肉。敏感的浅沟被勾着舔弄，孔眼溢出黏液，被重重吮吸，脆弱的系筋像一根琴弦，舌尖触碰，轻柔而频密地拨扫着。

快感来得汹涌澎湃，下腹猛然收紧，茎柱硬热如铁。

晏琛被舔得魂魄都快散了，牙齿死死咬住被褥，笨拙的腰身本能地向前挺动，想叫陆桓城含得更深些。双眼渐渐迷离，两手伸进被褥，胡乱地抚摸着自己高耸的肚子，那肚子随着急促的呼吸剧烈起伏，一下一下轻轻撞在陆桓城面颊上。

陆桓城知道他舒服极了，便把整根都含进去吞吐，手指揉捏着晏琛饱满的臀瓣，感到那两片臀肉绷得极紧，腿根密颤，不能自控地抖动。

他很喜欢为晏琛做这些事，少年情难自禁时，总会用无比娇媚的哭喘回报他。

当然，不只有前面。

陆桓城的手指探入臀缝，揉按着那处湿滑不堪的幽穴，先挤入一指试探。晏琛临近产期，后穴松软而潮湿，须臾便能容纳三根进出，也不觉艰涩。

他反复抽送着手指，耐心扩张，偶尔戳一戳最敏感的那处肉壁。

晏琛看不见他在被褥里倒腾什么，忽然前后两处一齐受到刺激，登时整个人都慌了。往前挺腰，阳根便被吞入更深，往后缩臀，甬道内销魂处便被指腹揉弄，快感铺天盖地泼洒，进退不得。股间酸麻一波波扩散至脊柱，前根饱胀勃动，精关敏感得不行，只怕伞肉再被吮吸一口就要出精。

若在从前，晏琛早已放任自己舒爽地射了，但今天是洞房花烛，他们第一次圆房，陆桓城还没进来，他怎么能被口舌与手指弄射？

可是，可是真的快忍不住了！


	28. 圆房（下）

晏琛揪着被褥，竭力强忍，慌乱地哭嚷：“不要了，不要了！……桓城，不要了……求你，求你……”

他的语调尖锐得失常，陆桓城立刻停下口侍，抽出手指，掀开了被褥去看他，一边安抚，一边问他怎么了。

谁料晏琛喘着气，泪眼朦胧地道：“你，你还没进来……我不能射……你快些，快些……”

陆桓城没想到他还在乎这个，心口暖极，连忙安慰道：“莫急，一会儿就好。”

晏琛这会儿已不能像从前一样仰躺或者趴跪，只能侧卧。陆桓城便躺在他身后，一手伸进他大腿内侧，抬高一条腿，露出那窄小的穴口，另一只手扶住阳根顶入其中，缓缓往里插送。甬道收缩蠕动，每吞没一寸，肉壁便将柱身紧紧裹住，贪婪地吞咬，不肯留出一丝缝隙。

这过程本该有些艰涩，但晏琛之前离高潮只差了一步，累积的快感太浓烈，连被迫打开肠道的过程也不觉难受，反而舒服得要命。

他眉心颦蹙，呼吸粗重，闭着眼睛感受陆桓城将他空虚的身体一点点填满。整根没入、交合相嵌的一刹，某种异样的快感突然袭来，晏琛全无准备，被生生顶出了一声娇软呻吟。

他还没来得及辨认那古怪的快感，穴内的茎柱已经开始温柔抽送。陆桓城从背后拥着他，动作轻缓，可每每顶至深处，伞冠就会触碰到什么，那东西似与宫膜相连，下腹随之荡漾开从未有过的酥麻感，简直舒爽难言。

陆桓城待他适应一会儿，体贴地问：“会疼么？”

晏琛摇了摇头：“不疼……嗯……你尽管来。”

股间抽送的力道逐渐加重了，速度也跟着变快。陆桓城腰杆有力，反复顶撞臀肉，把那汗湿的两瓣屁股捣出了粘腻的声响，床褥间一时春情浓艳，色欲无边。

晏琛是临产之身，陆桓城有所克制，没像从前那般往狠里作弄，只使出了六七分力度。但那身子日益敏感，这时竟也不太受得住，幽穴绞着阳根反复吞吮，熟悉的快感在撞击中层层堆叠，如浪潮一般激荡于股间。

晏琛张口轻喘，声声媚耳。

除此之外，他腹内陌生的酥麻感也变得强烈起来。

以前快意再凶猛，顶多是腰脊酸麻、前根勃颤，从不曾蔓延至腹部，如今整片小腹都在泛酥发痒。快感恰到好处，像烧开了一锅沸水，蒸汽熨烫，热腾腾地抚慰着肚皮。

晏琛捧腹低吟，腿间竹茎儿蹭弄着被褥，竟隐有几分失禁的濡湿感。

他羞耻极了，忙道：“桓城，停一下……我，我有点……不对劲……”

陆桓城便停了动作，咬着耳朵问：“哪儿不对劲？”

晏琛偷偷摸了一把褥子，指间汁液黏湿，全是他那根东西蹭出来的，不由面若红霞，想来是自己的身子出了异状，却又寻不着快意的根源在哪儿，于是小声道：“你再动一动。”

陆桓城若有所思，大概明白了问题出在何处。

方才他欺进穴内深处时，茎头抵到了一小片充血的肉膜，触感极软，是之前没有的。他对准那处，抬胯使力顶弄，果不其然听到晏琛一声软绵绵的低吟，显然受用至极。

“阿琛，可觉得舒服么？”

晏琛感受着腹内温热而麻痒的快意，努力形容道：“很舒服……却不是从前那样的，是肚子里头舒服，一大片，还有点儿热……桓城，你再多动一动，我喜欢着呢……”

陆桓城见他非但无恙，还颇为迷恋这快意，便挺腰重新抽插起来，由缓至急，避过从前的敏感处，故意往肠穴深处那片鼓胀的肉膜上顶。十几下之后，力道渐重，一记连着一记频频冲撞，怀里的少年很快失了神智，仰起下巴，双手不断抚摸着小腹，喘息声越来越大。

晏琛在呻吟，却不似从前高昂。

他叫得轻缓而惬意，尽显迷醉，仿佛饮尽了一整坛醇香美酒。叫着叫着，后穴渐渐绞紧，滑嫩的肉壁咬住了陆桓城的分身，一下一下贪婪吮吸，像是真的要凭借这轻柔的呻吟抵达高潮。

陆桓城沙哑笑道：“之前不是说想叫床么？怎么不叫了？”

“不是的……这不一样……我，我肚子里……呃！桓城！”

晏琛突然低促地喊了一声，腰背颤抖，穴内收缩，竟是在说话间迎来了一场意料之外的高潮。那炙热的肠道阵阵痉挛，绵延不断，夹得陆桓城飘飘欲仙，浑身爽快无比。他伸手到晏琛胯间一探，粉嫩的阳根依旧坚硬，精水一小股一小股流出，沾湿了柱身，然而底下双囊鼓胀，可见并未射尽。

他们欢好过无数次，晏琛还是第一次仅用后头便高潮了。

陆桓城极为欣喜，猜想应是那片新生肉膜的缘故，大抵和晏琛临近的产期也关系。这时他离出精还有一段距离，而晏琛已过了情欲巅峰，强行插在里面抽送只会徒增煎熬，他顾念晏琛的感受，便把阳根缓缓抽了出来。

才抽一半，却被紧致的穴口咬住。

少年迷迷糊糊地对他撒娇：“还不够，还要多来几次……桓城，别出去……”

陆桓城心里隐隐浮现了一个奇怪的念头，为了验证，便依晏琛所求，再度将下身猛地捅了进去，顾自摆腰挺胯，往那片充血的肉膜上狠狠顶撞。这回他没有控制力度，像是完全忘记了晏琛的身体状况，与未孕时一样插得极深极狠，尽情放纵着自己的快感。

晏琛仍在细碎低吟，恣意享受着腹内无边无际、熨烫灼热的连绵快意，不多时攒到极处，又经历一场高潮，少许精水涓涓淌出，滴落在被褥上。陆桓城的分身被痉挛的肠道挤压，快意相当强烈，他记住了晏琛的“多来几次”，并不中断，继续在他体内肆意驰骋。

片刻之后，陆桓城呼吸渐急，结实的胸背大汗淋漓，终于拍击着晏琛的双臀酣畅射出。而晏琛瘫在他怀中，已经高潮了足足五次。精水流尽，阳根疲软，一双眼眸半寐，神情迷离且陶醉。延绵不绝的高潮将他环拥在云端，一时半会儿回不到尘世。

身体饥渴了几个月，终于餍足无憾。

晏琛虚软地道：“桓城，好舒服……我，我一直在射……”

陆桓城情潮刚退，喘息未平，从后头搂住了他，起伏的胸膛贴着裸背，关切地问：“身子还好么？我这般用力，你不觉得痛？”

晏琛摇了摇头，说不痛，又晕晕乎乎地回想着刚才的欢爱，疑惑道：“你……很用力吗？”

“很用力，快把你捅穿了。”陆桓城啃咬他的肩膀，留下一道深深的牙印，浑身飘满怨念，“早知伤不到你的身子，你又这样舒服，前几个月我就不忍了，天天晚上都折腾你。阿琛，我可要提前与你打个招呼，将来你怀了第二个孩子，我一定不忍，平时该怎么弄你，那时还怎么弄你。”

说着，用那还插在里头的、半软半硬的阳根重重顶了他一下。

晏琛还敏感着，腹内一股股酥麻乱涌，羞得他把脑袋都捂进了褥子里：“我哪会知道……要是早些知道了，我才不会忍着……”

陆桓城听得笑了，扯开被子往晏琛脸颊上猛啄几口：“我家阿琛真是哪儿都与别人不一样，生得漂亮，能怀孩子，连身体里瞧不见的地方也妙不可言，怎么偏偏就让我捡到了？”


	29. 陪伴

晏琛受不得夸，火热湿软的幽穴一绞一缩，绞得陆桓城又飞快硬起，忍不住挺胯往里送。从前欢爱，少年放浪的媚吟里带一点儿娇羞，听得人耳朵瘙痒。如今高潮虽不热烈，却别有一番风情，好似浅水里轻撩几下，涟漪泛开，便激起惊涛骇浪，叫陆桓城喜欢得紧。

他憋了个把月，实在难受，一想到晏琛体质特殊，不会伤着胎儿，体内的欲望更如洪波汹涌，收都收不住。分身埋在甬道里，顶端反复碾磨那片软肉，手伸到晏琛腹下，一把握住了软垂的性器。

“阿琛，才刚入夜，再给我一回，嗯？”

陆桓城一边替他抚弄，一边求欢。

晏琛体内被磨得快意连连，一张口就是急喘，舒服得话都说不出来，也是意犹未尽，不舍结束。可他先前高潮了太多回，动情时还好，觉察不到疲累，情潮一退，不适的反应全来了，腰酸腹胀，胎动不安，竟隐隐有了早产的前兆。

他不敢沉溺于颠鸾倒凤，求饶道：“不能给了……桓城，我肚子好胀，再弄下去会出事的……”

陆桓城一听说他腹胀，连忙将自己那根东西抽了出来，用双掌为他揉腹。滚烫而汗湿的手掌覆在肚皮上，滋味惬意，晏琛闭着眼睛享受，腹内的酸胀感渐渐轻了。然而臀间还被硬物抵着，他知道陆桓城情欲正浓，尚未纾解，便反手探到身后，用修长的十指握住了那硬热的肉柱，来回套弄，枕畔那人立刻激动了起来。

“阿琛，阿琛……”

陆桓城心头一暖，拥着晏琛贴紧了下身，不断唤他的名字，求他快一点。

手里的东西又烫又硬，薄皮与粘膜像裹在一根热铁上，指腹所触，没有一处是软的。茎头抵着湿滑的臀缝蹭弄，耳畔的呼吸渐趋急迫，呻吟低哑。晏琛弄了片刻，手腕都快酸断了，陆桓城还没有要射的迹象。

他羞涩地撒了几句娇，唤道：“陆哥哥，你快射出来，射在阿琛身上……”

天知道陆桓城最受不住的就是这个，呼吸顿乱，猛地挺腰抱紧了晏琛，阳根捅进穴里，一滴不漏地全射在了里面。

两人从情欲中缓过神来，已是满床汗液精水。待休息过一阵，便双双热水沐浴，祛去倦乏，再撤换了床褥，弄得清爽干净，相拥着躺回床上。

陆桓城咬着晏琛的耳朵倾诉衷肠，他本就是个善说情话的人，新婚之夜更是情不自禁，低沉的嗓音一句句讲，甜得晏琛耳根子都红了，躲进被褥里，脸颊贴着他硬实的胸膛，鼻尖沁出一层细汗，心脏砰砰乱跳。

被褥挡住了外头的声音，却挡不住情话从胸腔传递而来，透过肌肤，直抵心脏深处。

晏琛承受不住，红着脸扯了扯陆桓城的衣领：“别说了，你快别说了……羞不羞啊？”

“好，不说了。”

被褥掀开，陆桓城把他整个人都捞了出来，扣住腰身，捧起脸，从轻贴的唇面一点点吻起，濡湿了唇瓣，探入舌尖，两条舌头卷在一块儿，难舍难分地纠缠。

烛火明明灭灭，青纱帐里浅影斑驳。

情话千句，不如一段无言拥吻。

晏琛体乏体虚，倦意深浓，不一会儿便说要休息。陆桓城转头吹熄了蜡烛，躺回床上，前后短短几息功夫，身旁的少年已然拥衾睡去，浅淡而平稳地呼吸着。

这一觉该能熟睡至天明，但半夜时分，晏琛无端地醒了一次。

他听见屋里有轻微的响动，好似硕鼠啮齿、钻箱爬柜，空气中隐约飘来几缕诡异的花香。他吃力地撑腰坐起来，伸手撩开纱帐去瞧——外头月影昏暗，漆黑的阴影笼罩了万物，邪魅藏于夜色之中，什么都看不见。

没来由的，一股凛冽的寒意窜上脊背。

晏琛感到害怕，头皮发麻，心口憋闷得厉害，小臂上眨眼间布满了鸡皮疙瘩。陆桓城在睡梦中抱了个空，摸索着来抓他的手，谁知指尖触到一片冰凉，立刻就惊醒了，问他发生了什么事。晏琛揪着褥子，死死盯着黑暗深处，嗓音控制不住地发抖：“屋里……屋里有脏东西。”

陆桓城连忙起身点燃了蜡烛，烛火在绒芯上跳跃，映出屋内诸多摆设。

墙壁雪白，桌椅齐整，窗旁卧榻上搁着一条鲜红的鸳鸯喜帕，薄褥子半卷半落，连茶壶盖子的摆放角度都与入睡前并无二致。

晏琛轻喘许久，急促的心跳才缓和下来。

陆桓城问：“阿琛，还害怕么？”

他抿了抿唇，没说话。

陆桓城便撩开了褥子一角，朝他伸出双臂，鼓励道：“来。”

被褥里温暖如初，鼻息尽是男人熟悉的味道，浸入肺腑，安抚着悸动的心。陆桓城将他的一双手捂在胸口，用体温烫热了，干燥的唇面随之印上来，缠绵浅吻，安慰他不要怕。

“有我呢，我在这儿陪你。”

他说。

晏琛凝望着他，不敢眨一眨眼，喃喃问：“一直陪着么？”

“一直陪着。”陆桓城拨开他鬓角的碎发，俯到耳边，口中热息暖烘烘地吹进耳朵里，“每一晚都陪着，像这样抱着你，不松手，不让你冷。”

晏琛终于舍得眨眼，瞳仁覆着一层盈盈的泪水，泫然欲落。

“孩子出世的时候，也陪着我么？”

“陪着。”

“孩子满月的时候呢？”

“也陪着。”

“你……不能反悔。”

陆桓城替他拢好被子，亲吻他未暖的手背：“好，不反悔。”

可或许是夜色太黑，微弱的烛光驱不散强烈的惧意，晏琛依然害怕，怕那些隐没在浓雾里的、不明走向的未知，怕将来横生枝节，夺走他们珍贵的安宁。世间有那么多不可预知的变数，总有一些游离在掌控之外，让最诚心的承诺也显得单薄。

他抹掉眼泪，努力拱进陆桓城怀里，幼兽一般地蜷缩着身子，怯声问：“桓城，我胆子这么小，总是患得患失，你会嫌弃吗？”

陆桓城沉默了一会儿，忽然就笑了。他的阿琛像一只容易受惊的长耳朵兔子，一双眸子红赤赤， 一颗心脏扑通通，早也怕，晚也怕，躲在不透光的洞窟里，树上掉落一枚松果也要哆嗦半天。

叫他怎么办才好？

他轻轻按住晏琛的肚子，顺着弧度抚摸，疼爱地拍了几下。

“阿琛，你之所以害怕，是因为有了这个孩子。”

两人额头相抵，视线触碰。

陆桓城安慰人的时候喜欢抵着额头，这时两双眼睛会离得很近，每一寸细腻的情感，每一缕微小的波动，都能通过瞳眸传递到对方心里，清晰，直接，没有隔阂和误解。

他温声道：“刚怀上那会儿，阿琛能跑能跳，不愿让我搀扶，心里其实是一点也不怕的，对不对？”

晏琛认真想了想，点头承认。

陆桓城又道：“后来月份大了，身子越来越沉，走路不稳，衣裳不合身，晚上睡觉也得让我帮着才能翻身，就觉得自己没用了，开始担惊受怕，整天胡思乱想，怕我半路不要你，对不对？”

晏琛咬着下唇，眼里更湿了。

“再往后呢？再往后，到了生孩子那天，阿琛会很疼，疼得不能动，谁要是挑了那时候欺负你，你一点反抗的力气都使不出来。等孩子生下来，你怀里多出一个哭哭啼啼的奶娃娃，它比你还要虚弱，得从早到晚抱着哄，抱着喂，一刻也离不开你。我若半道丢下了你，你自顾不暇，又带着没断奶的孩子，能去哪儿？能怎么活？”

陆桓城说到这里，长长地叹了一口气：“阿琛，你害怕是有道理的，没有谁能在怀着孩子的时候一身轻松，所以乖一些，别总忙着自责。但你要记得，我不敢嫌弃你，从来也不敢有这样的念头。是我给了你肚子里的这个小东西，我再没有良心，也不会冷眼旁观，留你独自受苦。”

晏琛眼眶发热，泪水纷涌而出，胸口的空缺被暖意灌得满满当当。

他觉得自己一直在等的，就是这样简单的一番话。

这些天，他的心绪太乱，既寻不到症结何在，更不知莫名的胆寒从何而来，只知道焦虑越来越多，恐慌越来越深，只要一会儿见不到陆桓城，内心就惴惴不安，可是陆桓城……竟然全明白。

这个男人，心思澄如明镜。

他被他抱在怀里，仿佛从今往后，什么都不用再害怕。

陆桓城捏了捏晏琛的耳垂，目光饱含温柔，那温柔浓得像一勺融化的糖浆：“阿琛，我答应你，我会好好照顾你，照顾到孩子能跑能跳，能喊你爹爹，照顾到他成家立业，从我这儿接走陆家的担子。到时候，我们便过只有两个人的悠闲日子，每天早晨起来，我拿着梳子为你梳发。只要你睁着眼，我就在你身边几尺处，再不离开你稍许。阿琛可愿信我么？”

晏琛用力点头，湿漉漉的眼眸里亮起了一抹清辉般的光芒。

“嗯，我信你的。”

“那还怕不怕？”陆桓城用手指在他鼻尖上轻轻拨了一拨，“许不许我把蜡烛吹了？”

晏琛急忙摇头：“不怕了，你……你快吹吧。”

说着主动往旁边挪开了一些，免得陆桓城动作不方便。

陆桓城起身靠近床头烛台，吹灭了晃动的烛焰，屋内再度落入深不见底的黑暗。他掀开被褥躺回去，脑袋还没沾到枕头，那少年飞快地扑了他一个满怀，额头撞进肩窝，手臂缠着他的腰，整个人藤蔓似地紧紧抱住了他，不敢松一点力气。

呼吸声焦灼而急迫，暴露了心底深处的畏惧。

他分明还是怕的。

陆桓城敞开了怀抱回拥，抚摸着少年单薄的后颈，温情蜜意地说话，哄他安然入睡。

被人依赖的感觉很好。

陆桓城明白，他幸福的源头，恰是细微末节的生活里，晏琛那从不遮掩的眷恋。


	30. 花毒

第二日是个阴天，乌压压的积云卷作一团厚絮，笼罩在阆州上空。黎明时分，太阳升出了地平线，曦光却穿不透浓云，天地间一片阴沉，模糊了黑夜与白昼的界限。

贴身伺候陆夫人的丫头名叫环翠，卯时起床出门，顶着黑天，打着呵欠，半睡半醒地蹲在佛堂前院的避风角里生炉子。夫人晨起时惯例要饮一杯云雾，水缸里灌满了新打的井水，她舀起大半壶，上下忙活着烧火煮沸了，慢悠悠拎进去沏茶。

云无声，风亦静。炉里燃着乌薪，飘高一股直烟。窗口亮起灯火，映在纸纱上，扑闪晃动。

少顷，屋中突然传来一声瓷杯砸碎的脆响。

环翠凄厉尖叫，跌跌撞撞地奔出门。她像丢了魂，呆怔地在院子里傻站了一阵，才拔脚冲到院外拽住一个洒扫小厮，惨白着一张脸叫道：“去找少爷，去……去喊两位少爷，夫人不好了，吐了好多血，我叫不醒她！”

说着两条腿就瘫了，软塌塌地跪到地上，双眼空洞无神。

小厮闻言，屁滚尿流地跑过半座宅子，冲进藕花小苑，一路高叫着：“大少爷，夫人不好了！不好了！”

他撞开紧闭的房门，迎面扑来一阵馥郁而浓烈的花香，熏得人直咳嗽。

彼时晏琛和陆桓城已醒了有一段时间，昨晚洞房花烛，身子倦怠，都不愿早起，慵懒地窝在幽暗的床帐内咬着唇瓣温存。晏琛腹中胎动频繁，陆桓城故作严肃地要教训孩子，才说了几句，吓得晏琛直接用嘴唇堵他。他计谋得逞，低低地笑起来，反把少年吻了个气喘吁吁。

晏琛伏在陆桓城赤裸的胸膛上，与他商量孩子的起名，各择几个字，再一个一个剔除，剔到只剩“策”与“霖”二字，正待决定，外头忽然传来惊恐的一声“夫人不好了”，伴着叫喊，有人破门而入。

陆桓城胸口猛烈一震，当即推开晏琛，掀被子翻身下床，一把抓过衣衫急匆匆就往胳膊上套，一边套一边责问：“好端端的，出什么事了？”

“不，不知道。”小厮缩在花槅旁，舌头打结，话都说不清楚，“伺候夫人的环翠跑出来，说夫人吐了好多血，叫也叫不醒，就快……就快不行了！”

“闭嘴！”

陆桓城脸色铁青，尖矛般锐利的目光扎过去，唬得那小厮不敢再讲半句不吉利的。

他一身衣服穿得乱糟糟，极不齐整，晏琛连忙爬起来，跟着跪在床沿，找机会帮他系衣带、拍衣摆，勉强弄得能见人。陆桓城草草拾掇完毕，三步并作两步往外冲，奔出卧室才想起没和晏琛道别，回头一看，那少年正跪在昏暗的床帏里，左手拢着内衫，右手撑着床沿，不知所措地望着他，显然也被吓得不轻。

陆桓城赶回床边，冰凉的四只手握在一块儿，亲吻晏琛的指尖：“我去看一看娘亲，要是情况尚可，我争取早些回来，要是……要是不太好，我便回来得晚一些。你照顾好自己，有事差人告诉我，嗯？”

晏琛恍惚地朝他点头，应了一声。

属于陆桓城的那双手从他掌心抽走了，离开得很利落，转身时，沉闷了一整夜的浑浊空气被衣摆卷出一阵风，几枚不知名的花瓣扬到半空，柔弱地打着旋儿。

他目送那个身影渐渐远去，目送他跨出门槛，随手带上房门。飞舞的纱帐轻轻垂落，覆盖在晏琛面前，重归一室寂静。

一眨眼的功夫，方才还你侬我侬的床褥里，只剩下他一个人。残余的体温在不断消散，留也留不住。被褥渐冷，凹陷的枕头重新膨满了，床畔空空荡荡。

母亲出事了。

那个养大了陆桓城的、慈爱的妇人，会出什么事？自己等会儿……是不是也该过去探望？

不，不好。

他不招她喜欢，还是乖乖留在藕花小苑里，不去添堵的好。

晏琛的掌心有些发痒，低头看去，一枚淡粉的花瓣正躺在掌纹之间，色泽柔淡，花香清浅，单薄而透明，像刚淋了一夜春雨，看不出是什么植株的花瓣。

他拈到鼻尖闻了闻，竟闻到一股冲天的血腥味。

刹那间，猛烈的心悸再度席来，胸腔里心脏狂挣，凌乱的心跳声盖过了一切。晏琛难受得想吐，死死按着左胸倒在床头，张口急喘。头顶扭曲的阴影爬满了床帐，逼仄地收紧，黑压压地盖下来，捂得人透不过气。

他弯了弯五指，寒冷的空气从指隙流过，掌心一无所有。

无法言说的不祥，像是快要永远失去什么。

晏琛竟开始想念刚刚离开的那个人了，想念他捧着自己的手、亲吻着指尖的温暖。陆桓城什么时候能回来，能再次捧着他的指尖亲吻?

今晚吗？

还是……很久以后？

陆桓城风风火火赶到佛堂的时候，陆桓康正焦急地在院子里兜转。

他脚步虚浮，双眼红肿，显然熬了大半夜读书，刚睡下就被小厮叫起来，又焦急又无措，说话也没气力，只说刚派出车马去接大夫，时辰太早，泰安堂的人过一阵子才能赶到，不知母亲熬不熬得到那时候。

说着一屁股跌坐在门口台阶上，捂着脸痛哭起来。

陆桓城进了卧房，第一眼看到床榻上不省人事的母亲，眼前竟似有一道白惨惨的闪电劈下，惊得他浑身发寒。陆母奄奄一息地歪头躺着，干瘦的四肢蜷曲抽搐，面孔青灰如尸，嘴唇褪尽血色，口鼻涌出刺目的黑血。

她还穿着素白的中衣，乍一看就像丧服，沾满了呕出的秽物，混着血块，粘浊地往下流淌。

这恐怖而熟悉的场景极大地刺激了陆桓城，他几乎失去理智，冲过去不断呼唤娘亲，可是她没有一点活人的反应。

他颤抖着俯下身，去听娘亲的呼吸和心跳，祈求不要和他猜测的一样，但是——耳畔呼吸近无，与之相反的是飞快的心跳声，擂鼓般地密密麻麻响在耳畔，仿佛千百个僧人一起嘈嚷诵经，天地间回荡着不停不歇、不缓不休的嗡嗡声，催命夺魂，不肯留出一处安宁。

在这恐慌的心跳里，关于死亡的记忆连篇翻回，定格在了五年之前。

北院一树繁花，满枝春桃，散落一地的浅粉花瓣。

那年，今日，如出一辙。

他叫来环翠问话，小丫头跪在床边，被主子阴沉的面色吓得魂不附体，磕磕绊绊地回话，半天才说清楚大概，说夫人和从前一样，晨起惯例是不进食的，只需饮一壶新烹云雾。今早刚喝下半杯便觉身子不适，先是呕吐，又伏在床头大口呕血，突然间直呼胸痛，翻着眼皮痉挛倒地，茶杯也砸得稀碎。

她想弥补过错，便说自己是如何担忧害怕，如何出门求救，陆桓城听不到这些，他的目光死死盯着桌上那只茶壶，大步过去，从滚烫的茶水里抓出一大把湿漉漉的茶叶摊在掌心，突然面色骤变，扬手就抽了环翠一记耳光！

他抓起环翠的衣襟，厉声质问：“这就是你泡的‘云雾’？！”

环翠狼狈抬头，见陆桓城手中的茶叶芽肥绿嫩，丛丛舒展，刚要开口反驳，再仔细一辨，发现其中赫然藏着十多枚尺寸不同的绿叶，还有几朵泡烂的花苞！

“这是……这是哪儿来的花茶？”

环翠吓得满额冷汗，膝行到桌边，从茶盒里哆嗦着抓出一把茶叶摊在掌中，里头果真掺着不少干枯的花苞和青叶。未吸水时，每一朵花苞都只有红豆大小，被厚厚的茶叶遮掩，哪里能分辨出异样？

她缩着脖子问：“莫非……是花茶有毒？”

“花茶？！”

哪怕化作灰烬，陆桓城也认得出这花苞的颜色与形状！他夹起一朵递到环翠面前，差点戳瞎她的眼睛：“这是夹竹桃！”

环翠大惊，怀中茶盒应声跌落，洒开了满地的碎叶枯花。

事情已经再清楚不过。

有人算准了母亲的习惯，夜访佛堂，悄悄往云雾茶罐里混入干枯的夹竹桃花叶。环翠每日烹茶，心思疏懒，本就不会细看，何况今早天色晦暗，照不清罐内何物。她便与从前一般随意抓取，稀里糊涂地将夹竹桃与茶叶一同烧煮，煮出了一壶毒汁！

夹竹桃毒性极大，又专门攻心，少许汁液便能夺命，当年寥寥数朵便害得桓宁身死，如今母亲体衰心竭，偶染风寒也要折腾去半条命，哪里扛得住花毒摧残？

究竟是谁？

母亲向来信佛施善，从不与人结怨，究竟是谁怀着阴险歹毒的心肠，要用陆家最忌讳的夹竹桃毒杀她？


	31. 小道

陆桓城听闻大夫已在路上，便派人去泰安堂捎了一封口信，提前买回解花毒的药材，以便大夫赶到后及时择取。

一刻之后，泰安堂的程大夫风尘仆仆赶到。他是个年逾花甲的白发老头，有阆州第一神医的美誉，身边跟一名提壶拎药的学徒，年纪尚小，但眼神与动作都很机灵。师徒俩前脚走进西厢，后脚就把陆家兄弟赶了出来，垂下门帘，专心为陆夫人看诊。

外头天气阴郁，烈风剌剌，吹得人头疼欲裂。

陆桓城提议去东厢等候，二弟冷冷地板着一张脸跟在后头，刚进门就揪住陆桓城的衣领撞到了墙上，恶狠狠地道：“夹竹桃！三番五次都是夹竹桃！一棵树，几朵花，挥铲下去就会断根的东西，它要是没成精，能搅得我们全家血流成河？哥，事到如今，你还死不承认么？”

陆桓城反问：“承认什么？”

“承认你养的晏琛是一只花妖！要害我们全家！”

因为恐惧，陆桓康用力吞咽着口水，血丝遍布的眼里尽是愤懑：“他无父无母，来路不明，大老远地在江北缠上你，为什么？为了报复！你五年前铲了它的根，烧了它的叶，它是来寻仇的，要灭陆家满门！哥，你信也好，不信也好，只要晏琛一日不离陆家，我们还会有血光之灾！”

陆桓城闻言，目光霎时冷若寒霜，一根根掰开他的手指，手掌猛地使力，推得他猝然倒跌了几步。

“你成天捧着圣人之言挑灯夜读，却牵强附会，编排这些妖异寻仇之说，与街头说书的有什么两样？是不是非得晏琛死在陆家大门外，你这张嘴才能闭上，才能不针对他？！”

“他怎么会死在外头？人都是他杀的，谁杀得了他？！”

陆桓康涨红了脸，气喘吁吁地盯着陆桓城，只觉可恨至极。

他这哥哥从前是个通情达理的君子，但自从晏琛踏进陆宅，一切都变了。凡事只要牵扯到晏琛，陆桓城立刻变作一块砸不烂、捅不穿的铜板铁盾，油盐不进，任谁去游说都要铩羽而归。他昨日半途退却，让晏琛多留了一夜，便害得母亲生死未卜，今日无论如何不会再退，非将那妖物赶出去不可！

便重重一拍桌板，怒声道：“你知阿秀是怎么死的？她戳穿真相，被晏琛听了去，第二日就断颈而亡。母亲昨日与你争执，也说晏琛是妖孽，不肯容他，今早便被毒害！这一桩桩事情巧合到诡异，只有你死鸭子嘴硬，还会信他无辜！哥哥既然执迷不悟，我现在就去找一个收妖的道士，让你看看晏琛他到底是个什么东西！”

说着一甩衣袖，夺门而出，头也不回地奔出了院子。

陆桓城气到顶峰，反倒没了针锋相对的脾气，也懒得拎他回来，石佛般地往东厢撑膝一坐，认真盯着对面的门帘，等程大夫诊完出来。

晏琛好歹是拜过祖宗的长媳，又怀着长孙，陆桓康那小子要是敢领一个道士去藕花小苑闹事，他二话不说，立刻把人五花大绑丢进祠堂跪着面壁，想来是非面前，陆家祖宗也会站在晏琛那一边。若还不记教训，便连他最宝贝的那只狸子也拎着抽一遍，丢进去陪跪！

独自等待的时间格外漫长，每分每秒都是煎熬。

西厢的门帘起起落落，丫头们一会儿奔出来煎药，一会儿捧着药碗送进去，时而泼出一盆血水，时而舀水涤洗衣物。她们每回掀帘子，陆桓城都忧心忡忡地站起来察看，最后索性不坐了，走到院子里一面吹着冷风，一面来回踱步。

日上三竿，程大夫终于面色凝重地从西厢出来，负着手，背脊微微佝偻，接连摇头。

陆桓城见到他的模样，就知情况不妙。

程大夫直言不讳，说夫人体弱多病，这毒又下得凶狠，损及心肺，生死不过是多喝一口少喝一口的差别。他已试过数种办法，却并无多少把握能够救活。如今只得听天由命，先用人参吊着，每日服药续命。哪怕侥幸存活，也会落下病根，须得以药膳细细调养，恐怕无望长寿。

“听天由命”四字一出，陆桓城的一颗心登时沉了下去。

程大夫许诺每日都会前来看诊，直至不再需要为止。至于这“不再需要”是指康复还是身故，就要看上苍还肯不肯多施舍陆夫人一些寿数了。

陆桓城取出重金酬谢，那童子代为领下，程大夫便捋着下巴的一条白须，请丫头带路，缓缓离去了。

陆桓城刚要进屋探望母亲，小院门口进来了两个人。

一个是陆桓康，气势汹汹地走在前面，而他身后，当真跟了一个样貌清秀的小道士——青袍云履逍遥巾，眉心点红，左手执一匝驱邪法索，右手捧一只柳叶铜钵。

那小道士远远地望着他，唇角浮起了一抹不易察觉的笑意。

陆桓城本想直接唤家丁把两人撵出去，余光一扫那青衣小道，模样生嫩得近乎可笑，转身上前几步，冷笑着对陆桓康道：“你从哪座野山破观借来的小道士，胡须都没长齐，也敢学人家出来作法？今日母亲抱恙，不宜见血光，我不用家法教训你，要么赶他出去，要么马上去祠堂跪着，你自己选。”

那小道却并非他人，正是黑狸阿玄所化。

他在陆桓康枕边睡了几年，陆桓康向来宠爱他，听不得羞辱，于是睁着眼睛说瞎话：“什么野山破观！他出自金鼎山鹤云观玄字门下，年纪虽轻，道法却不输前辈，捉妖更是一绝。我前日在外头遇见他，他慧眼看出我身染妖邪之气，今日前去相求，他才肯下山为我们净宅。”

阿玄收好法器，弯腰作一圆揖，毕恭毕敬道：“小道玄清。”

“出去。”

陆桓城淡淡说了两字，扬臂一指门外，面目冷峻严酷。不论玄清玄浊，只要他这个当家的还活着，就别想在陆府造次，更别想踏进藕花小苑半步。

陆桓康见他态度强硬，张口就要大吵，一柄拂尘横到胸口，往后轻压，示意他让出位置。陆桓康退后几步，阿玄施施然站到他身前，抬头与陆桓城对视，全无退缩之意。

白白净净的一张少年面孔，瞳仁炯然，目光犀利，精通人心算计，透出一抹狸子的狡黠。

他本就不是什么好人，身上背负冤魂，利爪还染着未干的鲜血，只为索去晏琛腹中一条幼小的生命。昨日他以阿秀之死试探，却发现这个男人不受蒙蔽，牢牢维护着晏琛，极其不好对付。但是今天，他手里握着一枚份量极沉的筹码，只要出手，必能翻云覆雨。因而他不怒也不恼，扬眉笑言：“陆当家莫急，小道只说三句话，三句说完，我自然会走。”

手中拂尘轻轻一扬，指向东厢，邀他进屋说话。

“三句话，何须进屋，在这儿说完就走吧。”

陆桓城面露厌恶，山丘似地挡在两人跟前，一步不挪。

阿玄收起拂尘，昂着下巴，一派闲适自如地望向陆桓城。他并不说话，只是笑，笑里带着胸有成竹的傲然。渐渐的，天空的灰霾被风吹散，一束炫目的日光投射到地面，映出他眉心赤红的朱砂，艳如血珠，令人看着极不舒服。

陆桓城非常有耐心地等了一会儿，见他仍在故弄玄虚，不禁嘲讽道：“三句话呢，哑巴了么？”

“哥！”

旁边陆桓康惊异地张大了嘴巴：“你，你莫非……”

阿玄不紧不慢地道：“二少爷，烦请告诉陆大当家，我方才一共说了几句话。”

陆桓康结巴道：“三，三句。”

话音刚落，一道凌厉的眼神便疾射了过来！

陆桓城扯着嘴角冷笑，大致明白这小道士是与弟弟在暗地里勾结，打算耍一套鬼把戏给他看。方才那冗长的静默里，小道士连唇形都未动一下，又哪里能闭口说出三句话！

他讥笑道：“你若只这点本事，现在就可以走了。”


	32. 幻象

这时环翠捧着药罐子从屋内出来，见两位少爷都站在外头，赶紧回禀说夫人已饮下了汤药，正在屋内安眠。然后小心避过他们，准备去院角洗刷罐子。

阿玄叫住她，对陆桓康道：“二少爷，烦请将我说的话一字不差地复述一遍，看看是只有你哥哥听不见，还是所有的人都听不见。”

环翠抱着药罐子站在台阶上，一脸茫然。

陆桓城不露声色，冷眼观望着他们能搞出什么名堂，大约三四息静谧过后，环翠忽然频频点头，两滴碧绿的耳坠子左右摇晃，附和道：“是啊是啊，二少爷也觉得奇怪吧？我们其实……私底下都在议论的，那晏公子长得再漂亮，到底一看就是个男的，怎么能……怎么能……”

说到关键处，嗓音忽地低了下去，一个字也听不清了。

陆桓城觉得这三人仿佛在打禅语，彼此心知肚明，却将自己当作皮影人牵拉戏弄，火气“蹭”地就上来了，拎起环翠的衣襟大声道：“你们到底在说什么？！”

环翠花容失色，一双美眸泪水充盈，惊恐万分地盯着他。

“别说了，他听不见！”

陆桓康见环翠说了半天话，陆桓城仍不松手，急忙上前分开二人，将环翠护在身后，催促道：“别说了，快去忙你的。”

环翠点点头，抱着药罐子一弯腰，战战兢兢从陆桓康背后溜走了。

阿玄用指尖揉着拂尘顶端的绒毛，慢悠悠道：“二少爷，你曾说你的兄长听不进劝，难辨是非，依如今的情形看来，他倒并非听不进劝，而是……根本听不见。”

陆桓城火气更盛，只因母亲尚在房内静养，不宜吵嚷，压着嗓子吼道：“你们究竟在玩什么把戏！”

“不是我们在玩把戏！”

就听清亮的一声冷鞭，阿玄手握法索，立在院中，长鞭击起的灰尘如同一阵细雨，在他身旁纷纷扬扬飘落：“是你养的妖物手段高明，心思毒辣，玩得一手好把戏！”

东厢关上了房门，桌案上杂乱堆着一叠宣纸，法索、铜钵、拂尘暂搁一旁。

耳既不能听，便以笔墨代之。

阿玄择取几张纸铺平，提笔吸墨，写下“阴阳道合，不可颠扑”八个字。笔画清楚，字迹端正，毫无异样之处。

陆桓城问：“就是这一句？”

“不。”

阿玄将之揭走，露出底下崭新的一页，手指轻敲纸面，示意陆桓城仔细看好。

第一道乃是竖笔，墨浓而均匀，足以洇透纸张。第二道乃是折笔，行笔刚过半程，陆桓城当即面露骇诧——纸上异状频出，那一竖的墨汁顺着纸张纤维向四周化开，颜色极快转淡，好似写在了水面上，一丝一缕落入水底，转瞬隐去了踪迹。

小道士再写一横，折笔便淡去，再写一竖，横笔便淡去，等到六个字写完，整张纸上只剩最后落下的短短一横，其余地方干干净净，白得不染一滴墨汁。

一番书写之间，陆桓城的冷汗早已淌满了后背。

他质问：“这是怎么回事？”

阿玄不予回答，又接连铺开十几张纸，潦草疾书。很快，整间屋子从书案到椅凳、从窗台到地面，飞满了一张张白纸。每一张都写着相同的字，每一张都空白无墨。它们像无数被漂洗过的布，墨渍被抹去，线索被抹去，记录过的一切近在眼前，却不可寻觅。

陆桓城试图记忆落笔的顺序，结果发现……他根本记不住。

行商八年，他记得住万千数字、万千姓名，偏偏就是这六个字，零散的笔画在眼前忽近忽远地飘浮，他拼尽了全力，居然组不出一个像模像样的字！

“不可能！这全是幻象！”

后背重重撞上墙面，脑袋疼得快要炸裂。他垂着头，揉着额角，呼吸一声比一声粗重：“没有这样的事，不可能有这样的事！我这些年行商顺畅，每日与商户长谈、与管事长谈，白天检查账目，晚上亲撰书信，如果我耳聋目瞎，听不见人说话，也看不见人写字，陆家怎么能撑到今天？！”

阿玄笑道：“不需耳聋，更不需目瞎，只需看不破一句话，一行字，一件事。”

他搁下笔，惬意地倚靠在桌案边：“你养的妖物有一个秘密，这秘密很浅显，一眼就能戳穿。他怕你借此识破他的妖身，于是在你身上施下了屏障，一道名为遮目，一道名为塞听。故而这个秘密，府里所有人都看破了，唯独你看不破。”

陆桓城猛然抬头：“什么秘密？”

问完他就愣住，意识到自己永远不会得到答案。

这六个字，脱口便消散于空气，落笔便隐匿于纸面。它像一道摸不着的狡猾影子，沾到一丝光线就藏起来，也像鬼打墙的深山老林，没有方向和出口。谁也不能点醒他，谁也不能拯救他。

怎么办？

怎么才能知道？

他的阿琛，有什么不可告人的秘密？

陆桓城双臂撑在桌案上，盯着空白的宣纸苦思冥想，想得头脑酸涨。热汗淌过面颊与鬓角，一滴一滴砸在纸上。

圆圆的水斑里，隐去的黑色墨渍隐约显现，指甲盖大的一两块，连不成片。等汗水蒸干了，便连那点墨汁也随之消失，眼前又恢复成干净的一张白纸，锁住了晏琛的秘密，不给他瞧见。

陆桓城觉得头疼难忍，闭上眼睛，耳旁尽是蚊蝇扑翅一般轻而杂的嗡鸣。

身边围着很多人，他们都在说话。

他回到了昨天早上，阿秀的屋子里。他质问那些指认晏琛是妖孽的下人，向他们索要证据。当时，他得到了一场近乎诡异的沉默作为回答，每一个人都噤口不语。他以为这代表了心虚，然而……不是的。所有的人其实都回答了，他们争先恐后地要告知他真相，只有他被隔离在喧天吵嚷之外，伫立在静默中，一无所知。

如今那些声嘶力竭的回答想重新涌进耳朵，想点醒他，却冲不破那层隔音的屏障！

他听不见！

“阿玄，阿玄。”陆桓康看着陆桓城痛苦的模样，于心不忍，拽过了阿玄小声问道，“那花妖道行如此高深，哥哥身上的屏障若一直不破，陆家就撑不住了，你可有破解之法么？”

“有倒是有一条，却不知走不走得通。”

阿玄往手指上一圈一圈地绕着法索当作消遣，一边绕，一边悠闲地念叨：“人有五感，乃是眼观色，耳听声，鼻嗅香，舌尝味，身觉触。眼耳既不通，鼻舌也无望，就只剩一个‘触’字可以试试。我不知那妖精到底下了几重障，倘若不多，或许勉强还能一破。”

他抬了抬眼角，向陆桓康送去一串带笑的秋波：“你可愿去寻一块木头与一把刻刀给我么？”


	33. 灵障

陆桓康点头出了门，阿玄收好法索，管环翠讨来一壶热茶，沏上半杯，倚在窗口斜瞟了一眼陆桓城，见他显然无心喝茶，便惬意地举杯自饮。

茶香芬芳，唇齿间飘开一抹清苦味道，像竹。

那根傻得要命的竹子，天真，善良，没有一点儿自保之力，还敢毫无防备地信任一只狸子。人人都说世事难料，命途蹇舛，那竹子就算今天不死在他手里，迟早也会被其他妖精弄死。

血屏？

真是天大的笑话。

单单一道血屏，靠着陆桓城那点儿鲜血，能护佑到几时？无非是绊着手脚，令他不能爽快铲竹罢了。他有的是办法，两天世间，费几分小心思，保管教血屏化作泡沫，一碰即破。

与一只初出茅庐的竹灵斗法，太掉他狸妖的身价。

阿玄欢悦得想翘尾巴，可惜小道士模样须得假作正经，不能露出绒尾，他只好遗憾地多灌了自己两口茶。

不一会儿陆桓康回来，交给他一把雕木刻刀，一块半寸厚的扁木牌。

陆桓城凝眉：“你要刻字？”

阿玄却不回答，只以右手执刀，左手持木，慢悠悠地刻下了第一个字，刻痕极深，唯恐陆桓城摸不清楚。陆桓城接过木牌，以拇指一笔一笔慢慢摩挲，片刻后望向他：“是个‘男’字。”

“对！” 陆桓康兴奋不已，连黑眼圈都淡了几分，“哥，这办法管用！”

阿玄便继续低头刻字，他故意刻得很慢，既求工整，也求吊起陆桓城的胃口。他知道，当一个人陷入绝望，而至关重要的救赎只隔着一层薄纱，他会坐立不安，会无力思辨，等情绪堆积够了，只消轻轻一揭，就会变作一只提线木偶，极易操控。

果然如他所料，陆桓城虽然安稳地坐着，视线却一直不离刀尖，搁在桌沿的手指微微使力，向内抠紧了木棱。隔着两尺距离，也听得见他急促呼吸的声音。

等阿玄刻到第六个字，陆桓城猛地站了起来，椅子“哐”一声撞到墙壁，磕落了小块墙漆。

阿玄不紧不慢刻完，徐徐吹去木屑，将手中的木牌递予了陆桓城。脱手一瞬，他转头与陆桓康对望了一眼，不露声色地点头。

陆桓城盯着光洁无痕的木牌，手指寻找刻痕，循着笔画的行径一一描摹，脑海中逐渐凝出字形。摸完最后一笔时，他突然浑身惊震，手中的木牌跌落在地，裂作了两半。

他目光呆滞地望着前方，重重坐回了椅子上。

耳边的塞听之障骤然破碎，如同一座洪坝被巨浪击垮，堵在外头的吵嚷声顷刻涌入，尖锐，粗犷，高昂，低沉，擂鼓一般响彻耳畔。漫天漫地都是不同的声音，每个声音都愤慨地指向同一个真相——男子不能怀胎！

他回到了昨日的佛堂，母亲那时还醒着，还未中毒。她跌坐在冰冷的地面上，仰着头拼命叫喊，喊着晏琛是一个男子，男子怎能怀胎，泪眼婆娑地求他苏醒，求他看清现实。

可他没有理睬。

他沉没在一片寂静的水底，听不见声响，只看得见母亲无言呆坐在椅子上，不知为何恸哭，不知为何发疯，一举一动都荒谬失常。

他竟是那样辜负了母亲的善意。

陆桓城耳中嗡嗡杂杂一大团，吵得头昏脑涨。目光一偏，落在铺天盖地飞散的几十张纸上，更是呼吸停滞——每一张纸上，也都写着一模一样的六个字！

男子不能怀胎！

这六个字是一道雪亮的闪电，瞬间将他沉于黑暗的意识照得飒亮通明！那些混沌中被忘却的，纷纷回到了脑中。陆桓城犹如醍醐灌顶，幡然醒悟——世间因果自有规律，日月不能西升，天地不能倒悬，河水不能逆流，男子又怎能怀胎?！

这半年，他到底是怎么了，竟落到了不辨阴阳的地步？

昨日那一场蒙蒙细雨，绿荫丛中，他新婚的妻子打着油纸伞，扶着低矮的木栅栏，翘首盼望，等他归家。她怀着身孕，腹部被浅青的春衫裹成外凸的形状。他伸出手去接伞，本该碰到女子纤细的柔荑，却握到了一只骨节分明的手。移开伞面一瞧，底下赫然是一张少年的面庞！

是晏琛。

他的晏琛……果真如众人所说，是一只惑人的妖精。

晏琛清俊的眉眼，他曾经亲吻过，夜晚宽衣解带，那烛光下白得发亮的肚皮，他也曾爱抚过，可当他试着把畸形的肚子安到晏琛身上，竟忍不住感到毛骨悚然！

他活了二十五年，从不信怪力乱神，更不信阴阳颠倒。谁若与他说男子可孕，必定被他当成笑谈，哪个男人若大着肚子站在他面前，必定被他斥为妖孽。然而这半年，他仿佛被鬼魅上了身，活脱脱变了一个人，竟把男身孕子当作日了升月落一般的自然之理。

晏琛那诡异的肚子，任谁都能看破。

下人看破了，弟弟看破了，母亲看破了，所有人都能一眼看破，只有他深陷迷局，信得至诚至深！

东厢大门敞开，正午的日光直射在陆桓城脸上，明亮而刺目。他闭紧了剧痛的双眼，痛苦地垂头，喃喃道：“不可能，这么荒唐的事情，我不可能相信……”

阿玄起身关上了房门，厅堂重回幽暗。

他立于陆桓城身前，朗声道：“陆大当家，你身上总共有三道障。第一道名为遮目，第二道名为塞听，都是五感之障。它们阻断你与外界互通声息，却不是最关键的招数，充其量只能算雕虫小技。那妖孽真正厉害的招数，恰是第三道障。而这道障，名叫蒙心。”

蒙心！

陆桓城猛地睁眼，只觉心脏下沉，周身的血液冻结成了寒冰。

阿玄道：“所谓蒙心，便是让你这颗心受他蒙蔽，为他所用，信你不肯信的念头，做你不愿做的事情，爱你……不会爱的人。”

最后一句话，阿玄说得极慢，一字一句印进陆桓城心里，逼他深深铭记。

爱与恨，关怀与冷漠，本就只在一念之间，那幼稚的竹子既然敢把性命托付给这个男人，就得好好承受失去宠爱的下场。

他等着看。

陆桓城沉着一张脸问：“晏琛是什么妖？”

拂尘轻轻一扬，从他衣襟夹层里扫出一枚淡粉花瓣，半空中阿玄捏住，递给他：“喏。”

陆桓康从旁边探头一看，顿时脖子都气红了，怒不可遏地道：“哥，我就说他是夹竹桃，是你五年前连根铲掉的那一株。他没死透，心怀怨恨，又回来报复我们陆家！这花瓣，定是他晚上偷偷潜出去作恶，不当心落了几瓣在你身上！”

陆桓城揉碎了花瓣，丢在地上，平静地看着陆桓康与阿玄：“不，阿琛不是夹竹桃。这花瓣……是我在外面沾上的。”

他淡淡地笑了，方才破障时的惊慌不见，眼底依然像水一样温柔：“我家阿琛……大概是一只兔子，或者一只水鸟。它成了妖精，喜欢我，肚里怀着孩子，却怕被我嫌弃，所以才设下一道障术，不为害人，只为留我……”


	34. 骗局

“哥！承认现实有这么难么，你为什么还不肯醒？！”

陆桓康一拍桌案，震得茶杯齐齐跳到半空。

他拔高嗓门，咬牙切齿地道：“你不愿把晏琛往坏里想，好，我来帮你想，我来明明白白告诉你这是怎么一回事！你以为这是一道无关紧要的五感障？不，不是！眼下不过是府里下人觉得你疯了，要是幻障一直不破，很快全阆州的人都会知道你疯了！你想一想，晏琛的孩子生下来，依你对他的宠爱，势必会办满月酒，会让他抱着孩子大大方方见客，再告诉所有人，陆家的长子是被一个男人生下来的！到时候，众人议论纷纷，你却听不见，众人指指点点，你却不明缘由，往后谁还敢同你做生意？谁还敢与陆家交好？晏琛哪里是怕你不爱他，分明是怕天下人不知道你疯了！”

他连珠炮似地讲完，猛吸了一口气：“哥，你好好想想，这三道障何其恶毒，根本就是要骗你自毁声誉，拖垮整个陆家！晏琛若是心地善良，不愿害你，怎会想不到欺瞒你的下场？我看他是有心复仇，偏偏不巧怀了孩子，力有未逮，故而出此下策，抄远路也要把你逼死！”

陆桓城听完这番话，不禁愕然。

陆桓康所言……并非强词夺理。

晏琛曾经数次向他提出要见母亲，要让母亲知晓孩子的存在，昨日他狠心拒绝时，晏琛还哭了出来——然而，母亲身上并没有障术。

如果男身怀胎的秘密，晏琛连他也要瞒着，有什么理由反倒敢告知母亲？母亲信佛，向来最忌讳妖孽，晏琛不是不知道，也必然猜得到母亲不可能为此感到喜悦，倒是极有可能斥责他们违逆人伦，倒转阴阳，甚至气急攻心！

那么，晏琛闹着要见母亲，就是为了……

陆桓城不敢再往下想了，他不敢想象那个漂亮的少年处心积虑，用清澈而忐忑的眼神恳求他，求他让母亲知道小孙子的存在，竟是为了让他与母亲决裂，看一场母子反目的好戏！

陆桓城正痛苦不堪，旁边久未出声的小道士忽然轻飘飘来了一句：“你们两个难道以为……他真的怀孕了？”

霎时，陆家两兄弟的目光齐刷刷投在了阿玄脸上。

陆桓康面露惊怔，陆桓城则直接扑了过来，提起他的衣领揪到半空，双目赤红，额角青筋暴起，活像一头被激怒的老虎：“你给我再说一遍！”

阿玄眸中精光一闪，大声道：“男子不能怀胎，这是天道！人不能，妖当然也不能！他腹大如箩，是因为交欢时吸取了太多精血，一时耗用不尽，才屯于腹中，方便日后修行慢慢吞食！根本不是因为怀胎！”

陆桓城一拳重重砸在墙上，咆哮道：“你敢血口喷人！”

惊天盛怒之下，阿玄连睫毛都没眨一下，他清清冷冷地笑道：“陆大少爷倘若不信，我只问你一句话，你那位晏公子怀胎至今，可有过什么异象？”

“没有！”

陆桓城脱口而出，脑中却闪过了大雪纷飞的江州客栈。

那一夜，晏琛行踪不明，在白茫茫的雪地上踩出了一行单向的脚印。第二夜借宿时，他解开绒氅，慌慌张张地遮着肚子，说不知道为什么一夜之间，孩子就长了许多。

如果那不是胎儿，而是吸取的精血……

陆桓城在一瞬间失去了所有力气，他松开阿玄，撑着染血的墙壁，疲倦地跪了下去。

何止“有过”异象？

晏琛怀胎至今，几乎处处都是异象！

去年十二月，桐和山，凤翎城，在那间客栈雅房里，晏琛第一次向他报喜，说腹中有了孩子。他怕胎息不稳，长达两个多月未与晏琛行房。期间晏琛求欢几次，他都拒绝了。没有精血浇灌，晏琛的肚子一直平平坦坦，仿佛……根本没有孩子。

然后，就是江州雪雾弥漫的一夜。

晏琛缠着他讨要，他算了算，怀胎已有四月，胎息早该稳固，也舍不得让晏琛再受情欲煎熬，便在客栈里给了他一次饱足，将精水悉数射进他体内。偏偏就在那一晚，晏琛飞快地显了怀，捂着滚圆的肚子，做贼心虚，不肯给他瞧见。

再后来，他带着晏琛回到了老宅。

他醉了一夜，第二日清早去书房寻人，也是细雨连绵，也是情潮难忍，一番灌溉过后，晏琛的肚子就收不住似地鼓了起来。待到四月芳菲，他竟尴尬地说，孩子快要出世了。

十月怀胎该是什么模样，陆桓城清楚得很。陆家分家之前，他曾亲眼见证过不少堂弟堂妹的诞生。婶子们的肚子都是慢慢变圆，慢慢转沉，没有一个像晏琛那般吹气似地飞胀，二月腰身尚纤细，四月已近临盆时。

再频繁、再明显的异状，他都宽容地放过了。

只因是晏琛。

只因爱他，信任他。

可他用什么回报自己的疼爱？！

用腹中一团精血骗他怜宠，修行到花苞盛开，色泽赤艳，每一片叶子、每一段青茎都挤出索命的毒汁，滴入井中，混入茶盒，拧作一股勒颈的藤蔓，来夺他全家的性命！

五年前宁儿因晏琛而死，他这个做哥哥的铲根焚叶，护佑宅邸安宁，何错之有？这段时间以来，他们朝夕相处的情爱、互守终生的承诺，难道还不够化解晏琛心里的仇恨吗？

“情爱？你们哪有情爱。”

阿玄忍不住笑了，声音远远的，很冰凉，像飘浮在九霄云外的几滴冷雨：“蒙心障里的情爱，从来就不是出于本心。他要你信他怀孕，你便信了，他要你爱他胜过爱所有人，你便爱了。陆大当家，你这半年的情爱，说穿了通通是幻象，事到如今……你还看不破么？”

陆桓城低垂着头，伸手捂住双眼，指缝间，潮湿的泪水争相涌出。

他已经很久不曾哭过，当年陆家最落魄的时候，他硬生生忍着，不曾掉落一滴泪。但是现在，他的胸腔被整个剜空了，什么也不剩，什么也不留。流过喉管和肺腑的空气浸透了花毒，呼吸之间，让他痛得说不出一句话。

“我会帮你收了他。如果你舍不得，不想见血，我可以用最温和的方式。”

阿玄蹲在陆桓城面前，笑得很漂亮，两弯眉眼细如勾月，流露出一股屠杀的快意：“铲其根，焚其叶，这都是老把戏了。我有一样与众不同的好办法，专门对付那些成精的花草毒株，陆大当家可愿一试？”


	35. 迁居

暮色四合，藕花小苑的圆桌上摆齐了晚膳。两碟炒青蔬，一盘烹红肉，碗里炖烂一尾嫩鱼，浓郁的鲜汤呈现浆白色。许久之前菜汤就端上来了，可惜陆桓城久久不归，弄得热气散尽，汤汁凉透，霜雪似地斑结着一层油花。

庭院里晚来风急，晏琛守着小门等陆桓城归来，不一会儿被风吹得头疼欲呕，只好躲回里间，趴在卧榻案几上枕臂休憩。鸳鸯喜帕垫于臂下，映得他双颊红艳艳，像涂了一层绯色的胭脂。

陆桓城进屋时，晏琛正睡得香甜。

夹竹桃芬芳的香气还未消散，晏琛久居屋内，自然不察，陆桓城是从外头进来的，第一口呼吸就辨认了出来。他环顾四周，床榻狭缝里落着几点零星的粉红，再顺着衣柜内沿摸寻，果然抓出了几枚柔软的花瓣——握在掌心，每一瓣都红得灼人。

春花香红，遍布居室，但在破障之前，他竟不曾察觉过一次。

他枕边的妖孽，手段当真高明。

“桓城？”

轻轻柔柔的，身后响起了一声唤。

陆桓城顿觉背后阴寒，肩膀发僵，慢慢转过头去，就见晏琛正睡意朦胧地望着他，用力揉了揉双眼：“母亲还好么？你出去忙了一日，事情……是不是很严重？”

陆桓城的戒心垒起了防御，不动声色地反问：“你希望听到什么，她活着，还是她死了？”

死了，就是大功告成。

活着，便还要劳烦你摘取花叶，再落一次毒。

冰冰冷冷的一句话，在晏琛心上猝然刺出了破口。

他错愕地看着陆桓城，不明白他怎么能问出这样恶毒的话。

他的桓城……好像和从前不太一样了，阴沉地站在咫尺之遥，却似相隔千里，眼神冰梭一样尖利而寒冷，连唇角都是硬的，笑意被冻住，冻成了无端的冷意。

晏琛忐忑道：“她是娘啊，我当然……当然希望她活着……”

他站起来，想去牵陆桓城的手，将他捂暖一些，但被直截了当地甩开了。

陆桓城……竟不许他碰了。

晏琛缩回落空的手，捏着衣角，拼命反省自己做错了什么，忽然间一个念头闯入脑海，他猛地打了个寒颤，抬起头来，眼眶红通通的。

他说错话了吗？

是不是陆母……没能救回来？

或许今早的意外太突然，陆桓城想尽了一切办法救他的生母，可是徒劳无功。他最终还是失去了母亲，只剩阿琛和笋儿可以依靠。他回到藕花小苑，是想被安慰，想要一个温暖的怀抱。自己应该抱着他，亲吻他，不该说一句多余的话，更不该第一句就往心窝里戳刀子，揭他的伤疤。

晏琛内疚至极，慌乱地自责了半天，道：“我……我不问了，桓城，你别太难过，母亲不在了，你还有我呢，我们……我们还有孩子呢，是不是？”

话音刚落，空气骤冷，铸成了一堵冰墙，横亘在二人中间。

陆桓城盯着他隆起的小腹，似笑非笑，嗓子眼里逼出一句：“是，我还有你，还有……孩子。”

他有一股嗜血的冲动，想拿刀剪碎晏琛的肚子，捅一个肠穿肚烂，让里头腥膻的白浊流出来，让凝聚的精气泄个干净，再好好地质问他，那个继承了他们血脉的“孩子”到底在哪里！

晏琛不知不觉中闻了一天花香，本就隐隐腹痛，被陆桓城危险的目光压迫，痛感更烈，扶腰往后退去两步，紧张地道：“它今天很乖，没闹我，大概也知道家里出了事，不敢添乱，以后……以后一定会是个好孩子。”

“是，会是个好孩子。”

陆桓城的眼神忽然温柔起来，温柔得远甚从前。

他伸手为晏琛整理领口，轻声道：“阿琛，母亲这回出事，其实是府中有妖孽作祟。它夜里行乱，已夺去两条人命。我去金鼎山鹤云观请来了几位道士，准备在府中行十日法事。他们法力高深，想必能护我家宅安宁。若是飞禽走兽作怪，便抽筋扒皮，若是花草树木成精，便斩草除根。阿琛说……这样好不好?”

一句话唬得晏琛唇白面青，冷汗直下，捧着肚腹跌回了卧榻。

斩草除根。

他亦是精怪，虽没有杀人为祸，可书里那些捉妖的道士，向来有妖就捉，哪里会分辨善恶？他周身灵息飘缦，藏也藏不住，但凡生了慧眼的都能觉察，如何瞒得过鹤云观的道士！

……不要。

他不要被道士收去，他还要与陆桓城结发相伴一辈子！

晏琛扯住陆桓城的衣袖，踉跄站起来，急声道：“桓城，你不要请道士，我其实，其实……啊！”

没等说出坦白的话，他被陆桓城一把拥入怀中，肚子迎面撞上对方结实的腰胯，狠狠地挨了一下。

“我带你躲起来，好不好？”陆桓城抬起他汗湿的下巴，熟悉的温情里带着一股说不清道不明的狠意，“道士们进出十日，我怕烧符燃香呛着你，钟鼓钹锣吵着你，害你动了胎气，难以安产。我在外头寻好了一处清净小院，先带阿琛过去避避风头，等妖物除净了，我再接你回这儿来，好么？”

原来……担心都是多余的，陆桓城早已为他做好了最周全的打算。

晏琛胸口暖烘烘的，临到嘴边的话又吞了回去，乖巧地点头：“好。”

他准备去收拾几样衣物，陆桓城却道不用，说下人已经拾掇过院子，该置办的都置办齐了，若还有什么缺失，待晏琛前去看过，再差人一一添补就是。

晏琛有些诧异，心道母亲才刚刚逝去，半日功夫，陆桓城不仅请好了道士，连给他容身的雅院都已准备妥当。但陆桓城做事向来雷厉风行，倒也不算太奇怪。

他尚在左右踌躇，陆桓城已经转身离开。

情急之下，他瞥到小案上那块艳红的鸳鸯帕子，想着该留在身旁聊作想念，便匆匆抓在手心，亦步亦趋地追了上去。

晏琛一路追得辛苦，陆桓城昨日去祠堂都抱着他，今天长长的一段路反倒不肯抱了，头也不回地走在前头，时常在廊角、门洞一拐弯儿就没了影。晏琛心里委屈，可想到陆桓城刚经历了丧亲之痛，无暇顾他也是自然，忍不住就嫌弃起自己的娇惯来，嫌弃自己被抱久了，成日偷懒，连路也不肯走，于是咬了咬牙，努力跟在后头。

宅院深深，一进套着一进，行至院落交错之处，往往几丈之内能开四扇门。晏琛进府之后就没再出去过，不识得通往前院的路，怕跟丢了陆桓城，只好托着沉甸甸的肚子紧追不舍。他初时不顾腹痛，后来遭了孩子报复，一根筋从下腹抽到腰脊，痛得滚在廊上，差点撞到台阶折断腰。

许久缓过劲来，陆桓城早已不见踪影。

晏琛没有办法，想一想正门应开在南面，便随意择了一条路，中间拐错数回，终于瞧见了前院那堵壁照。

一辆红漆青帐的小马车停在那儿，陆桓城坐在马背上，正居高临下地看着他。


	36. 废院

毂辘滚转，马蹄点踏青石。

晏琛坐在车里，撩起车帘一角看向外头，心里越来越慌。

他原以为陆桓城是在城内购置了一处别馆，却不想马车渐行渐远，驶出城门，平坦的石板路半途断了，换成一条颠簸的泥泞小道。炊烟与人声淡去，屋舍与田埂不见，沿途一片灰蒙蒙的野林，密如针刺，望不见尽头。

远处重峦复嶂，半轮赤红的夕阳枕于山脊。山野间回荡着鸦啼雁唳，一声声叫得凄厉。

车轮打转，经一条狭路钻入杉林，又行驶了片刻，终于停在一座不起眼的院落前。

陆桓城翻身下马，晏琛捂腹下不得车，扶着车辕轻唤了一声，隔一会儿再唤一声，才等来那个久违的怀抱。他闻到熟悉的味道，心里忽然安定了，悄悄在男人颈间啄了一口——对他来说，陆桓城的味道就是最直接的安抚，胜过世间所有宁神的熏香。

“是这儿么?”

晏琛朝前几步，四下张望了一番：“清净倒是很清净，就是……远了点儿，出城要走很久，你来看我会不方便的。”

陆桓城没接话，只道：“进去看看。”

晏琛犹豫了一会儿，终于又往前迈出一步。

院门未漆未磨，两块歪斜的木板勉强合拢，边缘被蛀腐了，门缝宽得能塞进一根指头。伸手一推，雨水浇锈的门轴艰涩转动，发出咔咔的摩擦声，总像下一秒就要垮掉。

晏琛跨进门槛，边走边打量，本能地发觉这院子不适合他居住。

他要什么，偏偏就没什么。

庭院里一片废弃的菜畦，泥土干涸，坑坑洼洼混着好些碎石，也不生植株，倒是院角长着几丛茂盛的野草，草底苔藓滋生。

东墙有苔藓，西墙也有苔藓，寻常院子本不该如此，但这座院子……哪儿都没有日照。

头顶十几丈高的杉木遮天蔽日，阳光穿不透枝叶，整座院子冷飕飕的。晏琛久未附灵，体内的灵气所剩不多，近来总觉得体虚畏寒，每天要晒一两个时辰的太阳才暖得起来。若是长久住在这儿，只怕身体扛不住。

最奇怪的是，这院子里没有井。

有井才有活水，有活水才能养竹。晏琛在藕花小苑住惯了，屋外莲池清泉，泻一帘小瀑，捧着茶盅就有水喝。若换了这儿，还得亲自出去找水，也不知最近的小溪在哪里，路上会不会遇着豺狼虎豹。

晏琛开始退缩了——他想回去。

可院子是陆桓城亲自挑的，又大老远的亲自驱车送来，总不能刚进门就拂袖而去。晏琛只好硬着头皮继续往里走，打算待会儿再向陆桓城撒娇，说不喜欢这儿。

进屋一瞧，晏琛两道秀气的眉头都拧了起来，气得只想掐陆桓城。

这哪里像拾掇过的样子？

桌椅蒙着厚厚一层灰，不知多少年前的油渍还留在上头。墙角蜘蛛静悬，蛛网里扑满了大大小小的飞虫。卧房窗纸上绘着几朵俗艳的红牡丹，风吹雨打里褪去了颜色，还被寒风吹破大半张， 敞开一个凋败的大洞。

床柱悠悠摇晃，晏琛伸手敲了敲，声音很虚，约莫是被白蚁蛀过。床上叠着一张旧褥子，散发出刺鼻的霉味。晏琛想抖开它，没料到泛潮的棉絮比铁墩子还要沉，腰上忽地一软，险些扑到床上，伤着孩子。

这分明是一间人家不要的废弃院子，还不如阆州客栈里最便宜的下房。这种时候，陆桓城怎么还有闲心戏弄他，故意带他来儿消遣？

晏琛咬着手指，抱怨道：“桓城，我不喜欢这儿，又脏又冷的，怎么住人啊……”

身后没有回应。

他匆忙回头，惊讶地发现陆桓城没跟在后面。

“桓城？”

屋里冷寂无声，只有破窗里不断地灌入嘶嘶冷风。晏琛慌了，急着往外跑，刚跑到门口，他看着院门的方向，脚步猛地收住，五指一松，手中那块鸳鸯喜帕轻飘飘落在了地上。

陆桓城不见了。

隔着一片荒芜的菜畦，那两扇腐朽的木板门……已经关上了。

晏琛扯着嗓子喊了几声，惊起飞鸟扑翅，杉叶脱枝，窸窣地往下掉。

屋外一片静谧，没有车轮碾土，没有马蹄疾奔，一切都安安静静的，山林恍若陷入了沉睡，对他默不作声。

他急得不行，心想才分开了一小会儿，陆桓城定然还没走，还在外头等着他，那门定是给风吹上的，赶忙颠颠地追了出去，一把推开院门。

没有人。

两道新鲜的车辙，沿着来时的方向蜿蜒远去。门外几尺远的地方，孤零零地摆着一只食盒——那是留给他的晚饭。

晏琛怔住了，望向丛林深处，喑哑地小声唤道：“桓城。”

陆桓城。

你最宠我了，怎么能不问我喜不喜欢，不给我一句道别，就把我丢在这儿，悄无声息地离开？

我不喜欢这个院子，一点儿也不喜欢。

天地暗沉，幽深的山林里只立着晏琛一个人。落日在山肩沉没，枝桠间最后的细碎光线也被收走。他守着院门张望了很久，院墙的轮廓变得不再清晰，消融于夜色之中。破败的屋舍本是斑驳的浅灰，随着时间流逝，一分一分浓成了深灰，又浓成了漆黑的影。回头望去，徒剩一笔潦草的勾痕。

这儿不是他的家。

他要回灯火温暖的藕花小苑里去。

晏琛扶着院门，轻轻地低头道：“桓城，我不依你了，我不要在这里住，明天就搬走……搬回家里，住我自己的小院子，才不怕那些臭道士。”

又嘟囔道：“你要是现在回来接我，我就不生你的气。”

……你回来。

说着踮起了脚尖，固执地站在门口盼望，仿佛陆桓城已经听见这番话了，正愧疚地驾着车马往回赶。

等得入了夜，几丈之外的车辙与小径都消失在视野里，陆桓城还是没有回来。

晏琛失望地垮下肩膀，走过去拎食盒。食盒很沉，他拎不动，只好揭开盖子，端起饭菜回屋里去吃。

除了饭菜，食盒里还有满满的一壶清茶。晏琛尝了尝，茶水不知被反复煮开过多少回，一点儿灵气也不剩，入口的滋味像泥浆，梗在喉咙里，又苦又黏，怎么也咽不下去，只能拿来洗手。

口中燥燥的，晏琛舔着干枯的唇面，捂嘴咳了几声。

他摸着黑吃完饭，开始翻箱倒柜找蜡烛。抽屉角落里还剩几根，老鼠啃坏了蜡烛边角，火苗晃晃悠悠，比早春的柳芽还要瘦小，拢于掌心才看得见一点光芒。

晏琛把它插进烛台，和衣躺进被褥里，借着那一点儿可怜的幽光取暖。

被褥太凉，冰坨子似的一大团，重重湿气钻入骨缝，也不知究竟是被褥暖他还是他暖被褥。晏琛躺了一会儿，越睡越冷，脚趾到小腿都冻僵了，搓也搓不热。窗纸只剩半张，挡不住林风，一阵阵地在屋里游走，吹得脸颊发麻。

晏琛裹紧了衣衫，蜷缩身体，最后还是没熬住，哆嗦着从被褥里钻了出来，把它叠作一道矮矮的褥坝，横在离墙一尺的位置，自己侧身躺进狭缝里，好歹让它帮着挡一些风。

也不敢沾湿乎乎的枕头，便把它一块儿搁在褥坝上。

这般勉强熬到半夜，窗框猛地震动，迎面袭来一阵劲风，扑熄了床头幽微的蜡烛。

四周霎时落入黑暗。

像被一块纯黑的缎子突然蒙了眼，看不见手指，看不见床帐，只听得到山间忽近忽远的狼嚎。晏琛悄悄抬起头，想看窗外，又怕窗外会露出两只发亮的绿眼睛，吓得把脸埋回了湿褥子，脚趾勾紧，密密地颤抖。

小笋也团成一个肉球儿，战战兢兢躲在他腹中，乖巧地一动不动。

晏琛心里满是无处诉说的委屈。昨晚还什么都好好的，有暖褥，有鸳衾，陆桓城焐热他的手脚，填满他的身体，赐他一场销魂酥骨的洞房花烛，还抱他香汤沐洗，唯恐遗留一丝不痛快。

今晚……却连人都不见了。

昨晚还温柔地承诺，说每一晚都会陪伴他，不让他身冷，这才一天，不到十二个时辰，就把他丢到了荒郊野外，丢到了这座佃户都不愿住的破陋小院里。

晏琛打了个喷嚏，隔着衣物抚摸肚子，悄声道：“笋儿，我们商量个事。以后你生下来，我若抱你，你就乖乖地睡觉，姓陆的那个爹爹若来抱你，你就尿他一身，把口水吐他脸上，弄得他臭烘烘的，替爹爹报仇，好不好？”

笋儿欢腾得像一尾小鱼，小拳头隔着肚皮撞了撞晏琛的掌心，表示答应。

晏琛迟疑了一会儿，又反悔了：“还是别尿他了吧……你祖母刚过世，桓城是长子，要赶回去守铺慰灵的。我们不能总叫他迁就，得多体谅他几分，凑合着熬过今晚，明日他就会接我们回去了……笋儿？呃，你乖乖的，别踹，别踹了……”

他连连求饶，淌下一颈子冷汗。

笋儿不太开心，毫不留情地一脚踹在他胃上，扯得肝胆生疼。晏琛猝不及防，身体蜷成一只熟虾，攥着被子低低地呻吟。

一弯瘦月勾在天上，云层里漾开一抹水墨似的月色，映照着绵延起伏的山野。阆州北郊六里，丛林深处一座废弃的小院里，晏琛孤枕难眠，彻夜睡不安稳。

明天。

明天一定不住在这儿了。

他努力往避风处缩着身子，想念着陆桓城，眼里湿湿的。


	37. 囚牢

第二日清早醒来时, 晏琛浑身都倦恹恹的。他睡得不好，额头疼，鼻子痒，一口气连打了三个喷嚏。笋儿倒是朝气蓬勃，在他肚子里施展拳脚，练了一整套晨拳才肯消停。隔夜的茶水已然凉透，晏琛拿它洗漱，嘴里一含，冻得牙根哆嗦。

他抱着一把椅子去了院门口，总计十六步路，耗了约莫一盏茶时间。然后就坐在那儿，眼巴巴地等着陆桓城来接。

山林早间清净，鸟鸣啁啾，偶有雀儿衔虫，在枝梢之间来回穿梭。

不远处折倒了几棵枯木，枝叶空漏，投下一束耀眼的阳光。晏琛心里发痒，想去那几尺见方的亮堂处沐晒身子。左思右想，却怕过会儿陆桓城来了寻不到自己，不敢擅自离开。

他一个人等得乏闷，便从怀里掏出那块鸳鸯帕子盖在头上，扮作一个娇羞的小媳妇，乖乖候着夫君前来迎娶。陆桓城若来了，远远瞧见他这模样，想必会放轻脚步，偷偷摸摸地掀开帕子，给他一个惊喜。

这把戏既幼稚又羞耻，还着实没什么效果。

晏琛自己先忍不住，撩了七八回帕角，每一回从晃动的流苏之间望出去，小径都空落无人，连显一显人迹的扬尘都瞧不见。他有些沮丧，索性一把扯掉了帕子，就见三丈之外蹲着一只灰毛绒兔，前爪腾空，耷拉着一双长耳，正傻兮兮地盯着他看。

那兔子刚蹿出草丛，对红艳艳的帕子充满了好奇。突然帕子被摘去，露出一张人脸，它愣了好几息，吓得屁滚尿流，四爪刨土，蹬开一地落叶，逃命似地往丛林深处蹿去，眨眼溜就没了影儿。屁股后头一小团尾巴颠来颠去，甚是可爱。

晏琛笑得止不住，抱着肚子弯低了腰，直到腹内一阵阵发紧才竭力收住。

笑久了，口中干渴的不适感越发鲜明，喉咙里痛痒难忍。他猛烈咳嗽起来，这回却再不能轻易收住，几乎咳去了半条性命，勉强撑住椅背，捂着胸口连连干呕，酸水反涌而出，嘴里比嚼了黄连还要苦。

待咳完吐完，已是脏腑灼烧，胸腔裂痛，嗓子里燃着一团火，连唾液都咽不下去。

煎熬中，晏琛隐约记起院角生着一丛茂盛野草，急忙起身去采。草汁苦涩，不比竹汁甘甜，却是眼下唯一能缓他心头之渴的东西了。野草一尺余高，最长的草尖刚过膝盖，他被高隆的肚子碍着，弯不下腰，蹲不下身，焦急了半天才想到法子，将门口的椅子拖过来当做扶手搀着，慢慢屈膝跪下，才勉强伸手摘到了几片草叶。

晚春时节，野草已过了鲜嫩的时候，粗糙扎口，谈不上什么滋味。

晏琛却已顾不得许多，匆匆嚼烂了十几片，嚼出少许清凉的草汁，一滴一滴淌入喉管，堪堪压下那股火烧似的痛感。

可是太少了。

这一点点聊胜于无的草汁，反倒把渴水的欲望从心底搅到了明面上。晏琛越咽越干，疯狂想念着藕花小苑那一帘清凌凌的山石小瀑。甘泉浸润舌面，涌入喉咙，舒爽得令人通体畅快。

他很想出去寻水。

可陆桓城还没有来，晏琛得等他。等被接回家去，捧一只敞口的斗笠杯，盛满了清爽而甘冽的活水，想喝多少就喝多少。

他这般想着，口中生津，心里渐渐安宁下来，重新抱着椅子坐回了院门口。

晏琛一直等到晌午，没等来陆桓城，也没瞧见第二只笨拙的灰兔子，反倒坐得腰后酸楚，脊椎就像一根锈坏的门轴，动一动便磋磨骨骼，嘎吱作响。他想着产期已近，该多走动走动，以免腰脊折损，将来生产时平白受苦，于是撑稳了腰身，在院子里一圈一圈踱步，但目光一刻也不曾离开过院门。

……也该来了吧？

人总是要吃东西的，晌午是用膳的时点，陆桓城这般宠他，怎么会舍得他腹中饥饿？

想到这处，晏琛雀跃万分，只觉陆桓城快要来了，那别扭的小脾气又冒了出来，故意装作一副不爱理人的样子，心想到时候陆桓城若敢问他昨夜睡得如何，他定要摆出一张臭脸，或者一张哭脸，委屈地哭诉一番，说睡得不妥，这儿也疼，那儿也疼，肚子最疼，非得逼着陆桓城赔礼谢罪、鞍前马后地迎他回去才行。

晏琛归心似箭，不愿再多留一分一秒，趁着陆桓城还没来，径自先回屋把东西收拾妥当了。他只住了一夜，屋里来回兜转几圈，没寻到什么可以收拾的，唯独几个空碗、一双筷子、一把茶壶而已，便端着碗筷往外头走。

走到门口时，他瞥见放在地上的食盒，不由微微蹙起了眉头——这食盒怎么是盖着的？

昨晚他取食匆忙，天色又昏暗，捧着茶水回屋后再没出来过，故而食盒应当是敞开的才对。晏琛仔细回忆了一番，似乎从今早开始，这食盒就一直是盖着的。

莫非是他记错了？

晏琛觉得奇怪，便伸手去揭盖子，想要一探究竟。那盖子一打开，他忽然面色僵白，手中瓷碗“砰”地跌落在地。

食盒里竟是满的。

里面摆着与昨日一模一样的两道菜食，从木条间隙望进去，底下甚至还有一模一样的新茶！

陆桓城……已经来过了。

在他起床之前。

来得那样早，仓促地赶在黎明时分。院内院外，相隔不过两扇门，却不肯进屋唤醒他，不肯亲吻他，顾不上与他说一句话，只留下几碟寡淡无味的残羹剩饭，便匆匆打道回了府。

他这一上午的盼望，原来尽是空等。

晏琛的鼻子微微发酸，视野里弥漫开一团潮湿的水雾。餐盘中的藕丝、芸豆与鸡茸已经凉透，浸在泪中，模模糊糊看不清楚。他用袖子抹去泪水，心头的委屈一刹那烧成了怒气，抬脚狠狠踹了那食盒一下，决意自己走回阆州去。

他生着一双好腿，不稀罕陆家的破马车接送。身子再沉，再不良于行，照样走得动路。等离开杉林，行至官道，总能遇见一两个善心之人愿意捎他一程。倘若实在没有，他便一步一步慢慢走，从晌午到日落，走他两三个时辰，也能赶得及在宵禁之前进城。

晏琛是一株青竹，怀着一颗骄傲而矜持的心，不肯植根于穷山恶水，非要种回阆苑玉宇去。那碧水溶溶、霁月皎皎之处，才配做他栖身安眠的家。

便甩了甩袖子，抛下一地空碟不顾，径直向落叶小路而去。

谁知才走出几尺远，他突然迎面撞上了一堵极烫的无形壁障，肚子腆在最前头，被狠狠地拍压了进去。晏琛猝料未及，腹部吃痛，踉跄往后连栽几步，一屁股跌坐在了地上。

这回当真是铁锤砸碎了一腔子嫩豆腐，死去活来，绞肉般地剧痛。

晏琛乃是男身，不比女子耐疼，疼到极处，整个人都蜷缩起来，五根手指深深抠进泥土里，腕间桡骨显露，把盘结的草根扯得稀烂。源于尾椎的痉挛和痛楚蔓延到肚脐，无休无止地抽搐，咬肿了唇瓣也不见缓解。须臾便汗湿肌肤，一滴一滴落进涸土，白衫浸染水意，几近透明之色。

他苦熬许久，腹中痛楚稍有缓和，却疲累得意识不清，沉沉地陷入了昏睡。等睁开双眼，远处那一束阳光已不再强烈，笼罩着一层柔暖而朦胧的红。

夕暮了。

落叶在晚风里扬起湖水似的波纹，零落几片吹到晏琛身上，藏于袖，缀于发，又一日荒唐地过去。

时间无影无踪地流逝着，而他，依然孤零零地在这片山林里。

晏琛勉强撑起了虚软的身子，孤身坐在小院门口，迎着晚风，神情有些茫然。他倦怠地揉了揉眉心，突然哀叫出声，觉得那儿灼烧般地刺痛，像磨烂了血肉。再一看手指，果真血迹斑斑，除去新鲜的暖血，还掺着无数碎裂的血粒！

这些血……是从哪儿来的？

晏琛怔怔地回想，之前他想要离开，半途撞到了一道无形的壁障，压疼肚子，也灼伤了眉心。他眉头紧锁，忐忑不安地伸出一根手指，探向了空无一物的前方。

一尺。

又一尺。

他稍稍前倾身子，小臂和指尖颤抖得越发明显，突然间他惊叫一声，条件反射地缩回了手——指尖被烫出一个水泡，皮肤通红，瞬间的痛感就像触到了一锅滚烫的沸水！

十指连心，含入嘴里轻吮，连心脏也疼得微搐。

晏琛的目光是呆滞的，他像是隐约明白了什么，又什么都不明白。伸手拨开碎叶，面前的泥地里露出了一根不起眼的双匝红绳。红绳绞着金丝，如同一串首尾相咬的幼蛇，极细，极长，蜿蜒着伸向两侧，隐入了远处的枯叶。

是缚灵之障。

画地为牢，建一座锁灵、囚妖的浮空囹圄，凡非生于人胎者，皆不得擅越。

为什么这儿……会有缚灵之障？

晏琛的思维渐渐不再流淌了，他觉得困倦，困倦得不愿意去想任何事情。万千个相似的念头从心里一闪而过，他放任它们离开，没有捕捉。

脑中是空白的，像一页白纸，干净而舒服。

如果可以，他希望就这样安宁地睡去，永远不要去填满它。

晏琛在院门口坐了很久，轻轻地舒出一口气，有几分悲哀地笑道：“桓城，我是妖精啊，我一点儿也不怕山里的妖物，你真的不用这样……不用这样地照顾我。”


	38. 自欺

是他不好。

这座灵障意在护他周全，是他欺瞒了陆桓城，不肯吐露真相，才教初心本善的护障变作一座囚牢，囚得自己无路可走。

这片密林在重峦荒野之中，山魑木魅肆意横行。小院破陋，只一道矮砖墙，两扇薄木门，挡不住居心叵测的精怪。他独自住在这儿，手无寸铁的，又是有孕的娇贵身子，陆桓城怎么放心得下？所以才求来一道镇煞缚灵的红绳障，将他护在里头。只是阴差阳错间，误伤了他这一个不肯交代实情的小竹灵。

是误伤，不是存心。

不是的。

要是他不慎露出了马脚，陆桓城不再喜欢他，必会露恶形、出恶声，连眼神也藏不住深深的厌弃，哪里还会送来饭食茶水，这样细致地养着他呢？

陆桓城待他，分明还是与从前一样好的。

不，比从前还要好。

晏琛低头看向那只食盒，觉得每一道菜肴都成了细烹慢煮的佳品——藕丝雪白，芸豆水嫩，鸡茸喷香，俱是葱绿鲜润的颜色。即便现在冷透了，最初送来时也是热气蒸腾的。是他错过了时候，才无福享用最好的滋味。

就连食材，也选了他最喜欢的。

莲藕与芸豆，多么脆爽的两样绿蔬，他怎么会不喜欢呢？一定是喜欢的，只是从前没察觉罢了。陆桓城体贴地替他注意到了，要厨房做好了送来，迁就他的口味。

想到这儿，晏琛心头忽而软了，不免埋怨起自己的无理取闹来。

设一道嵌金红绳缚灵障，是为了护他周全。破晓时便早早送来一日餐食，是怕他晨起饥饿。离开前不留只言片语，是见他睡得香甜，不忍扰他梦。陆桓城这般无微不至地照顾他，任谁看到都要心生羡慕，他怎么能得了便宜还卖乖，凭空污蔑他一句薄情寡义？

若给陆桓城听到，定是会伤心的。

晏琛满怀歉疚，连忙把餐盘与碗筷齐齐端回屋内，一筷一勺吃得干净见底，连平时不喜的姜丝也没剩下。他久未饮水，喉咙干燥，米饭咽进去时好似未剥壳的稻谷，每一粒都刺扎扎地戳痛喉咙，便每次只用筷尖拈起一小团，努力嚼烂，逼着自己咽下。

这顿饭吃完，屋外早已一片昏黑。

晏琛端着空盘回到院外，用茶水洗净，整整齐齐地叠进了食盒里。等明早陆桓城再来，瞧见这些簇新的瓷碟，便知道菜式都合他的口味，也不枉他诚心相待一场。

——还得留一封信儿，省得再一次擦肩而过。

晏琛不怕别的，只怕笋儿乱挑日子，急不可待地想要出世。腹内隐约的钝痛一直没停过，倘若明日突然发作，他却还在这儿，可当真不知该怎么应对才好了。

这院子是佃户的屋舍，佃户五大三粗，摆的皆是锄镐农具。晏琛举着一根蜡烛寻遍了屋子，愣是没找着一样可以写字的东西，最后翻出了一盒针线、几件旧衣，将就着也能用，于是扶腰坐在床头，裁下一块旧衣布条，穿针引线，往那布面上绣字。

他没想好该说什么，就先绣了一个“桓”字。

墨色的棉线绣在白布上，像一支最细的羊毫写出了没有笔锋的字。晏琛绣工不佳，棉线歪歪扭扭，怎么看怎么丑陋，还不如初入学堂的稚童。想拆了重绣，又怕线团不够用，只好硬着头皮继续绣。

“桓城”二字绣毕，映照在柔暖的烛光里，忽明忽暗地浮动。

晏琛看着那两个字，心底思念泛滥，无边的孤单化作一汪深不见底的潮水，顷刻涌没了身体。他克制不住索求慰藉的心，把旧布递到唇边，温柔地亲吻着，低声道：“桓城，我想你了。”

身体蜷缩起来，扯过冷褥子盖着，微微发颤。

我想你，也想回家。

你身边的地方总是很温暖，不单单是被褥，不单单是拥抱，还有你的目光和嗓音。你会笑着看我，眼底温情脉脉，也会抵着额心与我说话，每一句都说进心窝里，融融地流动。可这阴森而岑寂的野郊像一口枯井，落下千滴泪，也激不起一声回响。

不如你好。

谁也不如你好。

晏琛仰头望着天花板，努力不让温热的泪水淌落。腹内一阵软绵绵的动弹，他摸了摸肚子，笋儿滚了个骨碌，大约是想给他一些安慰。

“……他不在，你都不太爱动了。你心里也想着他呢，是不是？”

喉间发痒，晏琛神色大变，猛地按住了喉咙，撑着床沿嘶哑地咳嗽起来。

他咳得辛苦，许久后痒意才消淡了一些。

晏琛抬手抹去唇角的血渍，继续往旧布上绣字。他本想绣些刻骨相思的情话，或者一句短诗，到底怕线团太小，来不及全部绣完，思来想去，最后只绣了三个字。

想回家。

那些令人羞赧的情话，不妨等回了家，再附于耳畔一字一字地说与陆桓城听。

晏琛剪断线头，展开布条瞧了瞧，字迹歪歪扭扭的，不太好看，好在陆桓城应该不会介意这些。他便缓缓走到小院外头，把“字条”也放进了食盒。

转身回屋时，他一条腿跨过门槛，忽然感到腹内一沉，紧接着就传来了熟悉的坠疼感，胯间似被挤入什么，撑得骨缝丝丝酸胀。

“……笋儿？”

他站在原地，一动也不敢动。

黑暗里，身体的动静分外清晰。晏琛记得几日前笋儿第一次入盆，正是这样坠涨的感觉。

他吓坏了，左手托着明显变形的肚子，右手扶墙，一步一步慢吞吞地往屋里挪。笋儿这回卡得太低，一股脑儿顶到了最深处，腿根几乎没法合拢。他半天才挪到床边，两条胳膊小心翼翼地抱着床柱，慢慢地往下坐。

刚触到床褥，股间鲜明的酸疼就逼得他放弃了坐姿，不得不侧过身去，卧在床上，笨拙地护着肚子往里挪。

晏琛心乱如麻，急道：“笋儿，你别胡来，现在还不到该生的时候呢……你，你乖一些，再忍几天，等另一个爹爹接我们回去了，我休养几日，养足精神，就把你妥妥地生下来……”

笋儿很不配合，又用力往下顶了顶。

晏琛臀间涨得难受，只感孩子离产口已经不远，生怕它一个不当心顶出来，慌忙夹紧双腿，来回揉着腹底安慰它。

“再等等，笋儿听话，今晚先不闹了，明天，明天咱们就生，乖啊……”

再忍一晚，只一晚就好了。

待到明日破晓，陆桓城瞧见了他留下的绣信，便会接他们回家。到时候，就算笋儿在马车里闹腾起来，等不及进府门就出世，他也受得住痛苦。

可今晚不行。

陆桓城不在身边，他一个人……撑不住的。

腹内阵阵作痛，比往日还要强烈几分，加上腰胯酸胀，晏琛难受得根本睡不着，只好躺在潮湿的褥子里，攥着褥角，惶惶不安地盼着黎明到来。

可陆桓城一直没有来。

甚至连晏琛自己，也在灼热的昏睡中错过了那一天的黎明。

当晚夜半，他发起了高烧。

几日来的焦虑与担忧是一团解不开的心结，又遇山间湿冷、寒风摧残，体温一下子窜到极高处。身下铺开满床薪炭，被火折子引燃了，熊熊烈火包围着身体反复炙烤，煮沸了流经脏腑的血液，烧得他前额滚烫，面红汗涌，呼吸间吐出的每一口气息都异常火热。

关节酸楚难忍，稍一动作，哪怕只是转动脖颈，也能逼人疼出眼泪。

晏琛在疼痛中意识昏眩，维持着一个僵硬的姿势缩在床角，裹紧了褥子瑟瑟发抖。

时光从窗口悄然流走，隐约中有光线亮起，朦胧而模糊，扫过两片紧闭的眼皮，又不知不觉地暗沉了下去。

晏琛晨昏不辨地躺着，偶尔在煎熬之中睁开双眼。若逢白昼，柔和的一束熹光会刺痛他的眼睛，若逢夜晚，黑魆魆的夜幕会笼罩他的身体。

这极度渴水的身子，没有一刻舒服过。

……第三天，还是第四天了？

他记不清。

晏琛曾有过许多自欺欺人的念头，一半是不愿信，一半是不敢信。它们如此单薄，像无数个一戳即破的泡沫，拥堵着，争抢着，要替他遮掩那一件最惧怕发生的事情。可是时光无情，在晨昏交替之间，它们终是一个接着一个地消弭散去了。

陆桓城没来看他。

只这一件事，就一刀斩断了晏琛所有残存的念想。

他病得形销骨立，渴得唇裂淌血，但凡陆桓城心里还有一点点挂念他，亲自进屋瞧过一眼，他就不会仍然孤单地躺在这儿，独自承受着病痛折磨。

可陆桓城没有来，一直都没有来。

晏琛想，大概是竹子的事……终于露馅了吧。

他浑浑噩噩地回忆着，追溯到了洞房花烛的那一夜。那夜云雨相缠，快感灭顶，或许就是太舒服了，他没能控制好灵力，不经意间掉落了好几片叶子，被陆桓城亲眼瞧见，于是暴露了藏匿许久的秘密。

所爱非人。

所以就不爱了。

从前他以为陆桓城不会在乎，可是人妖殊途，那一点渺小的情爱，终究不足以让陆桓城把枕畔的位置留给一根竹，也不足以让他容忍自己的孩子是一棵笋。

晏琛攥着褥子，身体颤抖，泪珠一颗一颗从眼角滚下来。

有诗云，露涤铅粉节，风摇青玉枝。依依似君子，无地不相宜。

都是骗子。

做竹时，他哪里都好，能入诗，能入画，一个个争先恐后地拿他自比，诗词歌赋，篇章里穷尽称颂之言。可当他真的成了人，便又哪里都不好了，遭人嫌，遭人厌，一个个惊慌失措地躲着他，怀着孩子也要踹出门，囚在深山老林里，任他自生自灭。

他生而为竹，就只配乖乖地当一根竹，受人咏歌，做一辈子书画里的空节君子。若胆敢生出手脚，迈进世间半步，立刻就有天罚紧随而至，赐他一个形魂俱毁。

什么都是假的。

假透了。

人间情爱，根本就一分也不肯施舍给他。


	39. 临产

晏琛尚存着一点妄想，在黑暗里唤了一声桓城。嗓音消隐在喉间，是大旱时草尖凝出的一滴晨露，未及被人发觉，就蒸干在了烈日底下。

四周悄静，无人应答。

他实在太渴了，喉管像被塞满了粗粝的砂纸，每次吞咽，都似锐利的刀片在喉咙刮划。加之高烧未退，皮肤大股大股地往外排汗，皮囊里仅存的那点儿储水也快要留不住。好端端一个琳琅美玉的少年，竟极快地枯萎了容色，呈现秋花凋敝之貌。双颊向内塌陷，额头倦红，病怏怏地辗转于榻，更无一分润色。

有时突然猛咳，枯血喷洒而出，染红了半片枕头，齿间尽是湿润的血腥味。

很甜。

血液倒咽时，能稍稍缓和一丝干渴。

缓不了的是骨寒。

这座废院与阴森森的井底无异，晏琛多日未晒太阳，皮肤烫得着火，体内却横遭冰水肆虐，骨头痛极，三九天脱得赤条条滚进雪地也不过如此。最初他还能感到冻疼，脚底如被针扎，贴着脚趾碰一碰，皮肉都怕撕扯下来，后来索性没了知觉，手指触到滚烫的面颊，竟不辨冷热。

晏琛止不住地哆嗦，想渴求一缕暖意。

但窗外总是阴天，密林将日光遮挡得一丝不漏，仅有的一束投射在缚灵之障外头，他碰不到。

晏琛堕入了散乱的梦境，幻幕流转，虚影一重叠着一重，难以苏醒。

先梦着半年以前，他与陆桓城尚未归家，仍作一双神仙眷侣，结伴赏游江北。仰京湖光潋滟，他们租一条画舫游玩，舷侧浮着一对鸳鸯。鸳鸯交颈碰喙，给陆桓城瞧见了，便也欺压上来，将他按住不放，唇瓣柔软地印贴，不知羞耻地索吻，在水面投下一道缠绵倒影。

又梦着街上有作画的先生，陆桓城为他讨了一幅。那先生瞧的是他，笔下却绘出一竿青竹，霜雪覆着长叶，压低了细枝。陆桓城笑着看他，又笑着看竹子，说当真像极了他。落雪时从西窗望去，阿琛娇俏地立在那儿，白袄翠叶，正是这般绝美无双。

又梦着一顶织锦垂缦的大红花轿抬进了杉林，专程来这小院迎娶他。陆桓城搀他入轿，晃悠悠地过了泥土小道，送进阆州城，又晃悠悠地过了石板路，送进陆宅。藕花小苑还是他离开时的模样，唯有山石小瀑旁边围出一方圃畦，新植一排嫩竹。他问为什么，陆桓城淡淡笑道，你总住在这儿，得多养些竹子陪你。

又梦着他到了临产的时候，陆桓城守护在旁，守到笋儿平安产下，抱去给母亲看。母亲欢喜，催他们再要一个。他们便在最易生笋的时节，比如某个烟雨迷蒙的春夜，拥在书房，被翻红浪，弄大了肚子也不愿停下，由着小笋在窗外节节拔高，一场欢爱过后，就诞下一个白胖的孩子。

梦境像层叠的云影，虚幻缥缈，晏琛几乎要把它当了真。半梦半醒之间，手指抓到一大团冷硬的棉絮，硌得难受，才稍稍寻回几分意识。

紧跟着腹内一阵激痛，晏琛失声惊喘，猝然从梦里醒转。

太疼了。

他大汗淋漓地望着天花板，勉力平稳呼吸，却缓不去十之一二的痛苦。之前所有的不适和晕眩都被强烈的腹痛压了下去，他感觉不到身体灼烧，也感觉不到喉咙干裂，铺天盖地只有愈演愈烈的腹痛。

和现在相比，从前的胎动根本算不得什么。哪怕笋儿闹翻了天，也不及此时一点零头。

这是真的要生了。

腹内间歇的疼痛是从几个时辰之前开始的，最初还很轻，隔得也久。那时他的注意力都在高烧与寒冷上，只隐约感到腹部有些怪异，隔一会儿便收紧一阵，不至于太疼，忍耐几息就能应付过去。方才脑袋晕得厉害，他在迷糊中陷入昏睡，一连做了几个香甜的梦，甚至感觉不到连绵的腹痛。

但随着时间流逝，痛楚开始变本加厉，宫膜收缩的节奏再不能忽视，每次都强烈得可怕。

忍过一波，还有更惨烈的下一波在等着他。

自从梦醒后结结实实疼过几回，晏琛已经疼怕了，只消腹内发紧的前兆一起，即便最烈的浪头还未扑来，他已抖如筛糠，拧着身下的褥子哭喘不止。疼到极致时，几乎要咬烂枕巾，抓破被褥，挺起发硬的肚子只想往墙上撞，眼中尽是生无可恋的绝望。

他承受这一场彻骨之痛，究竟为了什么？

陆桓城不要他了，也不要他生的孩子。他在小院里狼狈苟活，临死前受尽折磨，不过是给笋儿换了一个死去的地方。

笋儿，何必呢。

我已经走错了路，误入了人间，你还那样幼小，那样脆弱，何必非要跟在后头，也出来尝一尝凄风冷雨的苦楚？

爹爹腹内好歹还是暖的，不冷，不渴，你静静地睡着了，我们的心跳会一同停止，化作满床散乱的竹叶。我的叶子长一些，你的叶子短一些，铺在一块儿，还是一对亲昵依偎的父子。夜半风起，叶子疏疏落落地吹出小窗，吹出院子，一起落入泥土，我才好抱着你安然入睡。

可你若出世了，我该怎么办？

我盼了你整整六个月，想象过你出生后的每一个场景，唯独不能想象眼睁睁地看着你在我面前死去。可我若先走，留下你一个孤单的孩子在世间啼哭，哭到声嘶力竭也无人怜爱，我怎么舍得，怎么瞑目。

汹涌的热汗淌遍了全身，湿透衣衫，浸入床褥。晏琛竭力受着疼痛，压抑着口中断断续续的呻吟，心底万念俱灰。

那天清早的晨光迟迟未至，窗外昏暗，偶尔轻悄几声滴答，拉长了寂寥的前调。忽然间点点急催，化作一场晚春疾雨，漫天漫地泼洒，浇透了阆州十里城郊。

晏琛依稀听得耳畔有珠玉落盘之声，吃力地睁开双眼，就见窗外雨珠四散崩落，浮起了一层濛濛的水雾。

空气中湿意充沛，深吸一口，浸润肺腑。

……落雨了。

每一滴都沾着天地灵气，能缓心头之渴。

晏琛实在渴极，一秒也等不得，趁着疼痛的间隙挪下床榻，裹着棉褥一步一步往外走。他走得慢，临近门口时又一波阵痛来袭，沉垂的小腹挺在身前，瞬息硬如坚石，扶着门框喘了十余息，双腿颤抖，疼出一身热汗，终是勉强捱了过去。

屋外瓦檐一尺宽，难挡瓢泼大雨。风向稍稍一转，便淋得墙角再无一处干燥之地。

晏琛却已顾不得许多，弃了被褥，攥着那块从不离身的红帕子，蹒跚跨出门槛。他靠着粗糙的土墙滑坐到地上，仰起头，张开嘴，让屋檐垂落的条条雨丝落进口中，贪婪地吞咽入喉。

颤动的两片睫毛尖儿缀着无数碎珠，一股股雨水顺着脖颈流淌，湿透了半裸的胸口。

晏琛的面颊烧得潮红，高温的身子不辨寒热，冷雨肆意浇洒，竟觉不出一点寒冷。衣衫眨眼间淋湿了，牢牢贴在腰腹和大腿上，像一层紧裹的薄膜，不论疼痛时、缓歇时，都用力朝内压着肚子。

晏琛之前只是腹痛腰酸，经过方才一番活动，又换了坐姿，孩子的位置已经沉得非常低，腹部坠成一个梨形，抵在腿根处。那尖锐的剧痛也变了味，催着他用力往下推挤，几乎是他无法控制的本能冲动。

他慌得合拢双腿，在疼痛中竭力忍耐，但推挤的欲望一次更比一次汹涌，血缘相系的直觉变得异常强烈——天定的时候就要到了，笋儿一心想要出世，哪里拦得住。

晏琛不得不分开双腿，弓起身体，伸手去摸股间的穴口。那儿又黏又湿，还未彻底打开，却隐约鼓出了一个弧度。笋儿的小脑袋撑满了甬道，持续往外拱，离出世只差临门一脚。

怎么办？

屋外太冷，笋儿若生在滂沱大雨里，一离开温暖的母体就遭冷风吹，一定会冻坏的。

晏琛慌乱地道：“不行……还不行，笋儿，你别急着出来……别现在就……啊，啊啊啊！”

痛楚突然逼至顶点，晏琛嘶哑地哭叫着，一手攥紧衣角，一手撑着后腰，无法自控地挺高了肚子，浑身的力气都聚到下腹处，拼命推挤着孩子。

……不行，不能在这儿生。

得回去，等回了床上，才好安心地产下它。

他掐着疼痛暂歇的间隔猛地喘了两口气，想扶墙站起来。未及起身，腿间忽而一热，便觉一股温暖的胎水从体内喷涌而出，如同失禁，转眼弄湿了臀部。


	40. 思念

与此同时，陆府，佛堂西厢。

陆桓城坐在母亲床沿，端着药碗，一勺一勺地喂她喝药。握勺的右手伸到半空，离嘴唇只差几寸，突然结冰似地僵住了。

心里慌得厉害，仿佛在他看不见的地方，有什么大事要发生了。

陆母等待了片刻，见他不动，便问：“城儿，怎么了？”

陆桓城没听见，陆母再轻唤一声，他才乍然回神，压下胸口那股莫名的心悸，摇头说无事，继续伺候母亲喝完了剩余的汤药，搁下药碗，起身拧了一条热毛巾，为她拭净唇角。

陆母是一个时辰之前醒来的。

她昏迷了整整四天四夜，陆桓城引咎自责，以一己之身揽下了照顾重担，不分昼夜地守了四天，凡事亲力亲为，没有合过一次眼。

鬼门关里走过一遭，活气耗去足足九成。那夹竹桃毒汁伤及心脉太重，即使醒转，也虚弱得如同一片纸人。陆母面容枯瘦，眼窝深陷，显出一副流连病榻的衰败之相，说两句话便闷喘一阵，更不必说什么费力的动作。

但在她眼中，满脸疲惫的陆桓城，反而更像是病了四日的那一个。

她心疼道：“城儿，你这几晚守着我，一直没好好休息过，瞧瞧这眼睛也红了，精神也不济，把自己弄成了什么样子？娘这条老命，全凭天意定夺，上天若执意要收走，你是留也留不住的，何苦这般折腾自己？”

“娘，我年纪轻，少睡几日也养得好，只要能把你盼回来，我就……”

陆桓城望着她倦怠的病容，眼中隐有湿意。

陆母温柔地笑了：“这不是盼回来了吗？娘还好好的，城儿还是个有娘的孩子。你安心去歇息吧，留环翠在这儿伺候就好。快去，睡饱了再来，莫再教娘亲挂心。”

她催促了三两声，陆桓城沉默地点头答应。

陆母又记起了什么，犹豫一会儿，试探着问：“你身边为祸的那个，那个晏琛……可除掉了？”

此话一出，陆桓城的动作立刻僵住，手指竟止不住剧烈发抖。眼中的水光刚淡去一些，又浓回了初时。他垂眸不语，呼吸久久难平，半天才哑声道：“他……不在府里了。”

不曾除掉，只是不在府里。

就算这样简单的六个字，陆桓城也说得万般艰难。

陆母听出了话中之意，但并未责怪。她是过来人，既享过饴蜜的情爱，也经历过肝肠寸断的丧夫之痛，如何不能体会陆桓城的心情？他眼下这伤情模样，分明还对那个少年惦念不舍——晏琛是长在心头的一颗瘤子，明知不能留，用钝刀割去了，仍会鲜血淋漓地疼。

她握着儿子的手，安抚道：“城儿，这件事……不是你的错，娘不会怪你。哪怕你现在还想着他，娘也理解。我们是肉体凡胎，不是铁打的，扛不住这样伤心的事。心里头受了伤，总要先疼一阵子，等过去十天半个月，慢慢结了痂，才会痊愈。城儿，你莫要勉强自己，慢慢地忘，慢慢地恢复，日子还是要一样过下去，明白么？”

陆桓城点了点头，哽咽道：“娘，我明白。”

雨丝纷缭，落下万道垂帘。陆桓城一开门，斜风夹着冷雨扑面而来，料峭的寒意冻僵了面孔。

他抬头望着阴郁的天色，神情哀凄而彷徨。

五天了。

晚春清早，连粉墙重重的府里都寒气逼人，十里之外的萧索山野，会冷成什么模样？他的阿琛一个人住着，无人陪伴，可还安好地活在这世上，也瞧见了这一场春雨？

想着便又狠狠自嘲起来，嘲笑自己捅不破心障，时至今日还心存痴想，不肯将晏琛当作妖精，不肯承认他是一株艳丽的、极毒的夹竹桃。

环翠见他要离开，递来一把伞。陆桓城起初没接，入雨走了几步，脚步顿住，不言不语地回来取走了伞。

晏琛已经不在了。

纵然大雨倾盆，也不会再有人撑着一柄油纸伞，伫立在藕花小苑的栅栏后头，盼他归家。

陆桓城出了佛堂小院，撑伞站在岔道口，茫然望向前方——这是他的家，他需要一张睡觉的床，可他无处可去。

脚步被什么牵引着，仍走了最熟悉的一条路。

小径曲折，探入丛丛新绿，盎然的绿意簇拥着一道短墙门洞。推开湿栅栏，往里走去几步，整座空荡的小苑安静异常，只剩下细密的雨声。远处房门紧闭，窗户灰暗，一片沉沉死寂，连灰尘也被泼天的雨水打湿，不肯飞扬起来。

陆桓城立在雨中，看着无数的水珠砸进莲池。

晚春无花，几片伞叶高高低低地撑出水面，须臾盛满了水珠，不堪重负，忽地翻弯了细茎，把雨水倾倒入池，又颤抖着直回来，左右摇曳不歇。

这人烟寂寥的陆宅啊，还是同样的三口人，还是重复的生活，分明和半年前一模一样，却也什么都不一样了。

只因晏琛曾来过。

鸳鸯喜帕，粉香纱帐，轩窗外一夜小雨，床帏内喘息缠绵……所有的回忆都在那一天晏琛离开之后，被紧锁的房门封存了起来。这间屋子是一座坟，里面葬着他死去的爱情。

坟外藕花盛开，坟里魂灭心冷。

甚至整座藕花小苑，都埋葬着他充满了欺骗和血腥的爱情。

恍惚间他竟想，自己也该被一同葬进坟里去。

假如那一天，毒性再猛烈少许，害得母亲暴毙而亡，陆家就会彻底倾垮。他的肩头不必扛起当家的重担，也不必再顾忌任何人的安危，可以孤注一掷地赌上性命，亲口向晏琛质询真相。

晏琛若服软，含泪说一句爱他，求他原谅，他就做一个丧尽天良的不孝子，扶棺葬下母亲，转眼抛却是非、承受骂名，继续陪着晏琛住在藕花小苑，与从前一般鹣鲽情深，年年岁岁雀成双，这辈子都活在一场清醒的、负罪的梦里。

晏琛若不爱他，狠心要报铲根之仇，就会用指粗的藤蔓一圈圈绕住他的脖颈，勒至窒息，生生扯断颈骨和四肢。临死前最后一幕，会是一场浮翠流丹的花雨，会是一双纯净清秀的眉眼。

铲根之仇源起于他，也终结于他。

待他死去，晏琛平息了仇恨，便还化作一株艳丽的夹竹桃，慵懒地绽放在藕花小苑里，汁液带一点儿甜蜜的剧毒，有心自保，无意伤人。

他在充斥着旧梦的孤坟里沉睡，晏琛在坟外作陪，春日里半眠半醒，迎着和煦的微风惬意摇摆。枝头的每一朵花苞都是他们的孩子，丝蕊含毒，花瓣热烈绽放，吐出一阵淡淡的香气。

如果结局是这样……该有多好。

伞梢悬雨线，道道织垂帘。绵延不断的流水声响在耳畔，寂清而空旷。

陆桓城维持着一个不变的姿势，在假山石壁上独坐了很久。他望着莲池对岸那一间风雨晦暗的屋子，总觉得窗纱会亮起，房门会打开，晏琛会穿着浅青的袄子，撑一把纸伞出来，又急又慌地奔至面前。

少年来拉他的衣袖，露出一截白皙瘦腕，偏又不敢使力，最后温软地说出一句：“外头雨大，你好端端的不进屋，怎么坐在这儿遭罪？”

他的嗓子太柔，连嗔怪也只含一分斥责，余下九分，尽显怜恤。

是南调啊。

分明是江南的水泽，江南的湿气，才养得出来的一口酥声软调。

他听了那么久，为什么始终不曾注意到？

初遇那一天，晏琛自称是江北嘉宁县人，可说出的第一句话就露了馅。他的语调和咬字是一场四月烟雨，竹叶尖儿凝出一滴清凌水露，滴在蚕丝锦缎上，洇入心窝，软绵绵地溶开。

陆桓城是阆州人，早就该察觉到——晏琛与他一样，生于阆州，也长于阆州。

是属于他家的一株花儿。

是他的花儿。


	41. 藏匿

“……你果真在这里。”

身后一声低语，被重重雨声阻隔，不甚清晰。

陆桓城心头剧颤，忙不迭地转头去看，只见陆桓康站在苑门处，伞沿压低，遮住了半张脸孔：“我刚才去探望母亲，你不在那儿，所以……我猜你一定来了这儿。”

雀跃的胸腔里才燃起一簇火，热意未浓，眨眼已被浇息。

他还在等谁？

时至今日，他怎么还能指望他亲自送走的少年回家？

陆桓城掩下失望，冷然问：“你找我干什么？”

陆桓康顿了顿，有些艰涩地道：“哥，你还恨我。”

“是。”

陆桓城干脆地承认，没有犹豫。

陆桓康持伞的手一抖，险些让风吹飞了轻飘飘的伞：“哥，我到底做错了什么？这五天，你不肯跟我说一句话，就好像……就好像是我害你没了晏琛！可杀人的、背叛的、坏事做绝的那个，难道不是晏琛自己吗？他险些害死母亲，却换得你一场念念不忘。而我呢？我戳破了真相，把你从温柔乡里救出来，凭什么要招你这样怨恨！”

陆桓康激动难平，五指紧握，几乎把伞柄掰断：“我看得明白，哥，我什么都看得明白。你恨的根本就不是我，是恨事与愿违，不敢承认你行商的精明放在识人之上，输得一败涂地！”

“说完了？”陆桓城漠然道，“说完了就走吧。”

陆桓康极其固执，梗着脖子一动不动：“我不走！只要你一日不醒，我绝不善罢甘休——我要去铲了他！”

“你敢！”

陆桓城倏然起身，手中一柄油纸伞凶蛮地砸了过去：“你敢动祖辈留下的竹子？！”

书房的竹子，他不允许任何人擅动。

它们织作一道屏障，挡在晏琛身前，已是仅存的庇护之所。

五天前，名叫玄清的小道士说，当年他铲根不净，留了一小截夹竹桃的断根在土里。晏琛必定是附着其上，苟延残喘，才得以侥幸存活。这一抹怨灵携根游荡，寻到府中一处宝地，钻入泥土深处，巧妙地藏匿了起来。休养生息一连数年，魂魄终于聚齐，便又化为人形，出来兴风作浪，卷起一阵腥风血雨。

而这藏身之所究竟在何处，却无人知晓。

不，有一个人知道。

便是香绢。

小道士消息灵通，居然寻来了香绢。那丫头自从阿秀死后便得了失心疯，常作无稽之谈。但提到晏琛时，神智忽然清楚了，指天发誓说，那一天她与阿秀两个亲眼瞧见晏琛进了竹庭，逗留了足足小半个时辰才再度现身。

又添油加醋，胡编乱造，说自从晏琛进去，便有一股甜腻到齁人的花香飘出，闻着令人乏力困倦，筋骨酥软。还说晏琛走过之处，衣袂间落下花瓣点点，拾起一看，不论色泽形状，都与阿秀枕尸时的花瓣相同。

小道士口念咒诀，手持一只罗盘搜寻了片刻，指着离西窗最近的几株青竹，斩钉截铁地说道，夹竹桃的残根就藏在泥土里头。

当时，陆桓城悄悄地松出了一口气。

陆家这一片竹子，乃是先祖所赐的福荫，不可亵渎，更不可折毁。夹竹桃依傍青竹而活，便能躲过最绝情的一种死法——铲根剥茎，以真火焚烧殆尽。

他虽恨晏琛，却坚持以护竹为由选了第二条路，勉强容得几日宽限。

断水缺阳的一处院落，但凡植株，必定逃不脱枯死的终局。多留三五天，也只不过是寥寥三五天，留不成一辈子。

受尽了折磨，还是要命丧黄泉。

陆桓城通通知道。

他只是舍不得在那一天，在他们新婚的次日，就亲手铲断晏琛的命魂。

滂沱大雨无情浇灌，一阵阵迎头泼洒而下。陆桓城立在雨中，牙关紧咬，震怒的双眼发了红，像一头被激怒的虎。

陆桓康却没怕，反倒笑了。

“哥哥，你心疼的究竟是竹子还是夹竹桃，你以为我真的不知道吗？对，竹子是宝贝，是先祖留下的，不能轻易损毁，可说到底，也只是几根竹子，比不上整个陆家！你今天心慈手软，顾念旧情，死活不肯下狠手，到时候晏琛逃脱出来，十倍百倍地报复陆家，弄得灭门绝户，留着那片竹林又有何用？！”

陆桓城狠狠盯着他，脸色铁青。

残破的油纸伞仰面落在远处，伞骨砸断了几根，油纸脱落大半。雨水越积越多，倾了伞面，漫出一地水色。

他想张口反驳，可是不能。

陆桓康所言，句句都是对的。留不住的终归留不住，他既要晏琛偿命，又不愿看见晏琛送命，这样一厢情愿地逃避着，三日五日地拖下去，总会招致自我戕害。

一把完好的油纸伞移到头顶，遮去了疾雨。

“哥哥，你向来比我聪明，这些简单的道理，连我都看清楚了，你又怎么会不明白？你无非是，无非是……玄清有一句话，当真猜得对极。”

陆桓康道：“他说，你不肯杀晏琛，必定是因为心障未破；而心障未破，恰恰又是因为晏琛还活着。这两桩事是一条衔尾之蛇，不可巧解，只可斩断。你若能狠一狠心，舍去那几根无关紧要的竹子，把夹竹桃挖出焚烧，只消晏琛一死，心障就会随之而破。到那时，你不再爱他，自然也能解脱。”

他这长长的一番话，陆桓城悉数漏过了，认真听进耳中的，只有一句。

心障未破，是因为晏琛还活着。

还活着。

他浑浑噩噩地躲避了五天，不敢合眼，不敢入梦，更不敢亲自去野郊看上一眼，便是害怕看到晏琛横尸废院，腐烂在凋花残叶里。

但晏琛还活着！

“别动他！”

陆桓城用手指着弟弟，倒退着一步步走向苑门，眼神异常冷峻：“我要去看他。在我回来之前，管好你的手，别在背地里动他！”

他抛下所有杂事不顾，转身而去，选了一匹脚程最快的马，冒着昏天暗地的大雨往城外狂奔。雨势太大，砸在身上疼痛无比，眼睛被淌下的雨水糊住，看不清前路。他便用袖子遮挡着，单手持缰，驱马飞驰在淖泞的黄土大道上，溅飞无数泥浆。


	42. 了断

浊流汤汤，混着草芥和砂石从山峦两侧冲刷而下。骏马四蹄没入积水，陷进软泥，越至密林深处，行路越加险阻。

陆桓城未着蓑笠，艰辛跋涉到小院门前，里外衣衫皆已湿透。

他翻身下马，正要伸手推门，掌心触到潮湿的尖刺，动作忽而一顿，止住了前行的脚步。

赶路时，他心里只有一个念头——想见晏琛。而临到终点，距离只隔一道门槛，他却情怯意烦，万千种猜测不可避免地涌上心头，像乱蓬蓬一丛蔓生的野草，挡在未知的沼泽前方，教他心存畏惧，不敢冒失闯入。

陆桓城想见到的，是一个安然无恙的晏琛。

愁眉苦脸，摆出一副委屈的小模样，不开心地窝在床头揪被子，嘴里碎语不断，怨他，骂他，咒他。见人来了也不相迎，赌气一头蒙进被褥里，死活不愿出来。被强行抱入怀中，便用拳头卯足了力气狠砸，说恨他丢下自己孤身一人，整整五天，竟不肯亲自来瞧一眼。

缺活水，缺暖阳，可他的晏琛依然是神采奕奕的。

什么草木成精，不过是一个荒诞的误会。

若是这样，他会欢喜到哭泣，任由晏琛发泄报复。折腾完了，便做低身段，低声下气地恳求他回家。从今往后冰释前嫌，捧在掌心里好好疼宠，用一辈子弥补这五天的冷落。

可这一线希望……渺茫得近似幻想。

院门背后，多半已是一株病弱、萎靡、茎叶卷皱的花儿。五天的枯水和阴霾，掠尽了少年璀璨的生命力，是责罚，更是草木成精的证据。弑杀的罪名板上钉钉，轻易不得翻案。他穿过了半座城池，穿过了漫水的野郊，不顾一切地赶来这儿探望，除了瞧一眼濒死的少年，又能做什么？

什么也做不了。

是非对错，心怀明镜。纵然旧情难忘，他也无法辜负母亲，宽容地饶恕晏琛不死。

在推门的一刹那，陆桓城终于清醒地意识到，此行是诀别，也是送葬，唯独不是施以援手、让晏琛重归枕畔的契机——逝去的必会逝去，抽刀断水，欲截流而徒劳。

他再喜欢晏琛，也留不住。

毫无意义。

风雨兼程地奔波至此……毫无意义。

陆桓城迷惘地站在门前，手指微微弯曲，就要退缩离去。正在这时，院内突然传出了一声凄楚的哭喊，寒瘆不忍卒听。

他惊得手臂发颤，五指用力，锈钝的木门应声而开。

陆桓城从来不知道，晏琛丝缎一样柔软的嗓子竟能叫得这般尖锐，像一根磨尖的针，穿透被哗哗雨声麻痹的耳膜直刺心扉深处，又哀怆地颤低了，急喘恸哭起来，每一声都饱含绝望，令人摧心剖肝地痛。

院门卡住，留给陆桓城一尺余宽的视野。隔着千百重迷濛的雨幕，他的视线定格在门边一道窄窄的屋檐下。

晏琛模糊而瘠瘦的身影，像一个快要融化的泥人。

大雨泡烂畦土，浮起一层浑浊的泥浆。

晏琛早些时候破了胎水，勉力扶墙起来，想挪回屋内去生，谁知才迈一步，膝盖发软，整个人竟朝前扑进了泥水里，溅得一脸一身的脏污。白衣染作赭黄，变作破庙里一尊泥砌小佛，轰然倾倒，被浊水侵蚀着生命。

那重重的一摔挫伤了膝盖，晏琛再也爬不起来，扭曲地跪趴在圃畦里。雨水从头顶无情浇下，淋遍全身。

他垂着头，时断时续地呻吟。

自从破了胎水，腹内的阵缩明显提了力道。晏琛还是未长成的少年体貌，骨架窄小，不宜生养。笋儿的脑袋降到某一处，突然牢牢卡住，再下不来半寸。股间胀痛惨烈，每一条骨缝都被撑开到了极致，被腹痛逼得用力推挤时，甚至能听到丝丝骨裂的声响。

晏琛从前习惯咬牙捱痛，而痛到了这等程度，哪怕咬碎一口牙齿也不顶用了。他凄厉地哭嚎起来，恨自己的身子不争气，痛苦宣泄到极处，满面尽是热泪。

笋儿生不出来，阵痛却不肯停歇。

晏琛在漫长的绝境里反复苦熬，熬干了力气，两条胳膊软绵绵的，身子止不住朝前倾晃，最后额头抵地，变作一个叩首的姿势，僵跪在泥土里。

股间悄悄淌下一滴血，顺着大腿流到了膝盖。接着一滴又一滴，不肯停止，流得越来越急，连作一道扭曲的血线，在膝盖处汇成了小小的血泊。

和第一滴血同时掉落的，还有一枚碧绿的细竹叶。

它离开枝梢，在空中轻柔飘荡，安静地落在血泊里。然后，旁边接二连三地飘来了竹叶子，须臾积起十几枚，在血液中聚作一团苍翠，叶脉纹路染成丝丝鲜红。

晏琛的意识开始涣散。

他闻到了死亡逼近的味道，渐渐笼罩全身。

就在这个时候，远处响起了木门轻微的转轴声。

咯啦，咯啦。

滂沱大雨掩去了世间的一切声响，晏琛沉浸在腹痛之中，本该注意不到，可不知为何，他竟将声音听得清清楚楚，全身的力气都灌注到了手臂上，撑起颤抖的身体，抬头望向院门。

眼中泪水尚热，视野里一片水雾弥漫，什么都是模糊的。

可他知道，那个人影是陆桓城。

陆桓城来接他了。

他不敢眨一下眼睛，生怕眼眸稍闭，陆桓城就消失不见了。

积压已久的情绪在这一刻骤然迸发。晏琛太委屈，想起那些被弃之不顾的夜晚，想起在腹痛中沦丧殆尽的尊严，顷刻间哭得不能自控，灼热的泪水纷涌而出，烧痛了皮肤。

“桓城，桓城……”

他艰难挪着膝盖，一寸一寸地往前爬。鲜血淌得愈急，化作早春融雪的一条溪，忽然涌出一大股，滴滴答答坠入浑黄的泥水，晕开了刺目的殷红。

“桓城，你救救我……带我回去……”

桓城，我们的孩子要出世了。

你带我回去吧，我什么都不求了——不求夫妻名分，不求长相厮守，也不求你像从前那样宠爱我。

你不必与我说话，更不必用正眼看我，就当我是一根没有灵魂的竹子，将我带回家去。竹庭里还有我的一方立足之地，我会乖乖待在那儿，从此远离人间，再也不聚出人身，与之前的三百年一样，做一根不声不响的好竹子。

你若来了，我就闭上眼睛，不瞧你，不扰你，我也会教好笋儿，让他跟着我，一辈子附在竹身里，做一个乖巧安静的好孩子。

从生到死，除了你，世上不会有第二个人知道我和笋儿的存在。

如果当真恩断义绝，形同陌路，连陆宅也不容我们长居，你就把竹子迁到外头去。竹子生来命硬，最易养活，一片不太荒芜的土地，一点阳光一点水……就够了。

腹部剧烈挣动，笋儿发了疯，癫狂闹腾着撑开胯骨，不顾一切地往外顶。

它是个灵气充盈的孩子，知道自己和爹爹快要没有机会了，最后的一根救命稻草就系在它身上，只有抢在父亲面前出世，发出一声清亮有力的啼哭，才能挽留他离开的脚步。

笋儿还小，还有整整一辈子要活，不想那么早地曝尸山野，被雨水和烂泥砌作一座坟茔。

它急了，两只小脚丫用力乱踹，蹬进爹爹腹中。晏琛只觉腰身痉挛，险些开肠破肚，双眼一翻，整个人歪倒着滚进泥地里，身子来回翻扭，就像烈日暴晒下一尾濒死的鱼。

陆桓城站在门外，每一块骨骼都僵硬得不能动，双脚像被锁链扣住，无法跨过门槛，走近那个狼狈挣扎的少年。

刚才晏琛抬头时，一张消瘦而枯瘪的脸庞笼着灰沉沉的绝望，他几乎认不出来。

庆幸天色灰暗，遮天蔽日的密林挡去了所剩无几的光线。庆幸落得一场急雨，把一瓢水一瓢水泼在眼前，模糊了屋檐下惨绝人寰的画面。

陆桓城看不清，也不想看清。

他只知道他漂亮的阿琛，永远不该落魄成这副模样。

……够了。

他自以为是的不舍和仁慈，根本没有换来一样善果。

三五天，去他娘的三五天！

当初一铲子下去，掘出烂根，抛入烈火焚烧，直接以命偿命，从此他和晏琛恩怨两清，魂魄相忘，晏琛再不欠他，他也不欠晏琛，总好过今日求死不能，饱受折磨。

破陋的院子里，晏琛正凄楚万分地唤着他。大雨淡去了哭腔，听不真切，大约是生命消亡前最后的哭诉，恨他既不留一条活路，也不肯给一场痛快。

陆桓城不敢细听。

他一步一步地往后退去，把无胆面对的一切通通丢进了雨里，反身抓缰上马，逃离这片山林。

他知道自己该做什么——他欠晏琛一场当机立断的了结。


	43. 降生

陆桓城离开的一刹那，晏琛昏死在了雨里。

他抱腹翻滚时，眼前早已阵阵发黑，意识却固执地不肯散去，还醒着，还用耳朵聆听，等着陆桓城靠近的脚步声，等着陆桓城心疼地唤他一句“阿琛”，可最终听到的，是脆生生的一击抽鞭，一声高亢嘹亮的骏马长嘶。

于是，唯一的那束光芒熄灭了。

黑暗笼罩下来，晏琛挣扎的身体归于平静，沉睡在一层浮动的浊水里。雨点密密，砸出波纹，一小圈叠着一小圈。殷红的血随之漾开，渗入泥土，色泽隐隐淡去。片刻，又被一股新涌的鲜血再度染红。

半个时辰之后，晏琛猛地惊醒了过来。

心口尖锐地刺痛着，像针刺心脏，伤口微小，流不出一滴血，疼痛却鲜明难忍，逼得人蜷身颤抖。

他喘了喘，把仅存的一点灵息聚到胸腔，护住心肉。

可是没有用，缓不了一丝痛，仿佛这疼痛并非源于体内，而是源于别处，在他遥不可及的某一个地方，无法阻挡地发生着。

晏琛被一种前所未有的惧怕包围了——匕首悬喉，剑指眉心，死生仅在一线间。但他无暇细想，因为苏醒后第一轮强烈的阵痛来临了。紧窄的胯骨纹丝不动，撬不开，磕不裂，与笋儿的小脑袋卡成进退两难的死局，激得人来回跌滚，哀鸣难止，坠入深不见底的绝望。

待这一波熬过，晏琛已是汗流浃背。

十指指隙一片滑腻，伸到眼前一看，那湿漉漉沾满了双手的液体，居然全是血！

他下意识地躬身去瞧肚子，双目倏然睁大，呼吸几乎在一瞬间停止了——浑圆的肚皮轻轻蠕动着，上头血痕斑驳，竟数不清有多少道。每一道都在极快地蔓延着，像被百来片锐利的刀刃一齐割出血口。血滴溢出，渗透湿衣，晕开朦胧而惨烈的一大片艳红。

晏琛紧紧盯着肚子，身体抖得越来越厉害。

不是因为疼痛。

他看见那些割痕开始彼此交织，密密麻麻，最终在腹部绘出了一张星象盘旋、天地合拥的咒符，鲜血淋漓，敷满皮肤。

是血屏。

是梦见黑猫的那一晚，他连夜赶去竹庭，亲自用陆桓城的鲜血施下的那一道血屏。

而现在，这道护屏——崩碎了。

血咒为契，护身佑命。整座陆宅里，只有一个人伤得了他。

这一刻，晏琛全懂了。

“桓城，原来你是……真的不要我了……”

他轻声呢喃着，如同耳语一般温软，唇角微微勾起，自嘲地笑了出来。他扶着腰，身子慢慢后仰，顺从地躺回了大雨里，睁着眼，一动不动地望向被树梢遮蔽的天空，神色近乎麻木。

手掌覆在高隆的腹部，连着唤了好几声笋儿。

头顶枝叶高悬，在雨里整齐地摇颤，一阵凄风吹过，簌簌落落作响。从前晏琛做一根竹子，也总爱在夜深人静时，与邻近的其他竹子擦叶撞枝，发出分外好听的窸窣声。

从前，从前。

都是过去的旧事了，距今……已经太远。

忽然间晏琛呜咽一声，手背青筋直爆，五指揪紧，胸膛猛地向上挣起，身体绷作一张拉紧的弓，整个人张口、睁目、表情骇诧地定了格。

一柄长戟直插胸口，扎穿了灵气汇聚的心脏。

他被抛入无穷无尽的黑暗和静谧之中，时间静止，光线吞噬，唯有剧痛长存。身体是一团颤悠悠跳动的软肉，盘绕着细密的血管和经络。坚硬的戟尖将它狠狠戳烂，血肉四下飞溅，化作一滩稀烂的浆糊。

灵息从肉体生生剥离的极痛直刺头颅，贯穿了三百年漫长的光阴。

三百年，十万天，每一天只承其微末，也痛苦得生不如死。

陆宅，竹庭里，一根青竹轰然倾倒。

竹鞭带根，一下扯出半截，余下半截深扎泥土之中，两边拉扯，利落地“噼啪”崩断，只留尺长的小段，堪堪系在竹身底部。旁边株细瘦的幼竹也不得幸免，随着竹鞭一同拽出土去，歪在青竹身边，却仍然血脉相依。

远郊，山野小院中，晏琛的身体骤然瘫软，后背和腰脊重重砸回地面，腰腹处的肌骨一块一块从关节松脱，乱作一盘散沙。骨骼表面裂纹滋生，一寸寸蔓延，紧跟着脆响连绵，长骨、短骨纷纷碎裂，化为粉末，消融在了血液里。

晏琛的身体越来越软。

胸腔慢慢瘪塌，压得两叶薄肺透不过气。躯干被抽空了骨头，徒剩一副松软皮囊，软扑扑地贴在地上。雨水毫不留情地砸向皮肤，少了肋骨作撑，连内里的脏腑也被砸痛。

肚子依然突兀地膨隆着，却不再有规律发作的节奏。

曾经让晏琛失声尖叫的强烈宫缩不见了，间隔许久，腹部才敷衍着半软不硬地收缩一次。痛感微弱得可怜，下腹已经感受不到一点推挤的力道。

晏琛陷入了深深的绝望，哽咽哭道：“笋儿，对不起，我生不动……笋儿，对不起……”

灵气正在一缕一缕地悄然散去，浮于水面的竹叶越积越多。这具身体变得衰弱而残破，再也使不出一点力气。晏琛甚至不知道，胸腔里阻滞的呼吸还能维持多久。

恰恰就在这个时候，笋儿突然动了。

腹内每一次若有似无的收缩，都推着它撑开甬道，慢吞吞地往下滑去，不一会儿顺畅地滑到了穴口处，露出一小团卷曲的毛发。晏琛难以置信，伸手按了按腹底，那儿腰胯塌陷，皮肤裹着血与肉，触感异样柔软。

竟然……也没有了骨头。

都碎了。

下身是一只扯松的皮袋子，兜着笋儿小小的身躯，只要再耗一点点力气就能娩出。

晏琛看到希望，破败的身躯忽然充满了力气。

他用手肘支起上半身，长长地吸入一口气，当微弱的阵痛来临，便咬紧牙关，五指抠入泥土，拼命地屏息用力。他的身体在颤抖，红惨惨的肚子因为用力而鼓得更胀，热腻的鲜血从割痕里一滩一滩溢出，沿着腰侧淌落。

双腿间血流如注，晏琛能看见，可他并不在乎。这具回天乏术的破烂身体，他早已丢弃不要了，他在乎的只有笋儿，一个健健康康、能哭能笑的笋儿。

圆润的小脑袋顶出了小半个，黑糊糊的，前额触到冰冷的泥水，猛地往回一缩，不愿再出来了。

“好孩子，别怕，别怕……”

晏琛急促地喘着气，掌心轻柔地安抚腹部鼓励它：“外头一点儿也不冷，有爹爹在呢，爹爹会抱着你，不让你受寒……笋儿乖，别怕，出来吧……快出来吧……”

又一次阵痛来的时候，晏琛仰起脖子，咬破嘴唇，嘶吼与叫喊死死堵在嗓子里，逼出压抑的低吟。穴口在漫长的苦痛中逐渐撑到极致，忽然间腰身一轻，汹涌的血水喷溅而出，一个蜷着身子的小婴儿落入了他两腿之间。


	44. 襁褓

晏琛猛然吸进去一大口空气，缓缓吐出时，温热的泪水已经淌满了他的脸。

他看着躺在腿间的、初生的孩子，抑制不住地剧烈颤栗着。

在落地的一瞬间，笋儿就扯开嗓门放声大哭起来。瘦小的身躯蕴含着旺盛的生命力，一声声嘹亮如号，哭颤了晏琛的心肉。他很活泼，还没睁开双眼，已经挥舞着一双小粉拳头小粉脚，在空中无意识地挣动，时而蹭过晏琛腿根处的皮肤，那么柔嫩，那么惹人怜爱。

是个男孩儿。

一个健康壮实的男孩儿。

皮肤红通通的，覆着一层乳白的胎脂，因为生在冰冷的泥浆和血水里，身体被染得红黄成片，看起来有几分狼藉。小肚皮上一条指粗的脐带，晃悠悠连到晏琛体内。

他躺在水洼里，大雨却不肯为他稍缓，无情地浇淋着小小的身体，灌入那张嚎啕大哭的嘴巴，害他呛了出来。

晏琛看着笋儿无助的模样，心口酸涩难忍。

不该这样的。

该有一把烫热的剪子，一块干净的巾帕，一盆温热的清水，一只捂暖的襁褓……一个什么都不缺的家，妥帖地照顾他的孩子。

这些东西，笋儿从前都有过。

藕花小苑的橱柜里十几件小衣裳，十几双小袜子，被暖阳晒得喷香，被水瀑洗得清爽，整整齐齐叠在篮子里，只等孩子出生这一天取出来派用场。晏琛准备了足足两个月，事无巨细地盘算过，可笋儿真正出生的时候，却一样也用不到。

晏琛什么也给不了它，甚至无法合拢双腿，为它遮一遮风雨。

他缺失了太多骨头，两条腿都不能动了，唯有胳膊还能勉强举起，便尽力用手臂撑住上半身，拖着半截残破的躯体，一点一点挪到了笋儿身边。他把孩子抱进臂弯，侧过身，护在避雨的胸口处。笋儿感觉到暖意，本能地往爹爹怀里偎去，小嘴一张，又劲道十足地哇哇啼哭起来。

晏琛抱着小笋儿，听着他响亮的啼哭，心中一动，忍不住再次抬头望向院门——外头空空荡荡的，最终，陆桓城还是没有来。

即使在笋儿出生的前一秒，所有精力都被用来抵御痛苦，晏琛依然不死心地期盼着。明知那个男人身在陆宅，正忙着亲手铲断他的竹身，他还痴痴地做着一场黄粱美梦，妄想会发生什么回心转意的奇迹。

陆桓城给过他承诺。

有承诺，就有希望，他是最天真的性子，想再相信一次。

然而等到笋儿终于出世，尘埃落定，那些虚妄的泡沫才一个接着一个破碎了——他没能等到陆桓城，终究是孤身一人，把孩子生在了偏僻萧索的废院里。

从前守着西窗的时候，晏琛曾经听过许多悲欢离合的故事，也曾想过，尘世间若有属于他的一个故事，会是什么模样。可他猜不到……属于他的，竟是最残忍的一个故事。

小院雨大风急，晏琛舍不得笋儿受冻，小心翼翼将他护在怀里，五指抠土，手肘撑地，拖着一具比浸水棉花还要沉的身子，硬生生地往回爬。

孩子已经诞下，鲜血却没能止住，体内像破开了一道裂口，涌泉似地往外流血。

七八尺距离，晏琛爬了约莫一盏茶时间，下半身浸泡在血泊中，雨水也冲不淡那湿黏的触感。他的精神愈发不济，心跳虚浮，呼吸艰难，眼前时而青光炫目，时而晦暝难辨，又觉得倦意深浓，压着两片眼皮沉沉地往下盖。

他必须用尽全部的意志力，才握得住仅剩的几缕缥缈灵息，不让它们游离到身躯之外。

这不仁不善的世间嫌他停留了太久，已经开始驱赶他。

可晏琛甚至没有时间难过。

笋儿还裸露着小身子，需要他照顾，在魂魄消亡之前，他至少要给笋儿一个简单的安顿。

门边落着一床被褥，是他清晨饮雨时弃在那儿的。棉絮冷硬，睡起来不怎么舒服，好在沾着他的气息。笋儿在他腹中长大，最是依恋他的味道，他若不在了，起码还有这条褥子能给孩子一点短暂的慰藉，让他安心睡去。

他还有一块干燥的鸳鸯喜帕，软绸裁成，质地丝滑而贴身。

晏琛寻了一个避风处，用力咬断脐带，把手伸到屋檐外，接了少许雨水含在口中。待雨水稍稍温热，便吐回掌心，一点点拭去笋儿身上的脏污。笋儿听话极了，窝在爹爹怀里不断吮吸手指，不一会儿从头到脚洗得干干净净，露出一张可爱的小皱脸。

晏琛温柔地亲了亲他，用红帕子妥帖地裹起来，放入被褥，轻轻掖实了被角。

他不会再睹物思情，也不会再想念陆桓城。

这条喜帕，从此就只是笋儿的襁褓。

门槛一尺高，似一座玲珑短屏。笋儿躲在后头，风吹不着，雨淋不到，安安稳稳正宜安眠。晏琛躺在门外，身子软塌塌的，脸颊枕在门槛上，目不转睛地望着孩子，眼里光采闪烁，是熄灭前最后一次耀眼的跳动。

喜帕赤艳，衬得孩子的小脸红扑扑、粉嫩嫩，像极了刚出锅的糯米团子。

笋儿长得与晏琛很肖似，睫毛纤长而卷翘，嘴唇不自觉地嘟起，随时都诱人去亲他，唯独鼻梁稍微平了点儿。不过他还小，等他长大了，鼻梁自然就会挺起来，会像爹爹一样好看。

晏琛怕孩子着凉，把两条小胳膊都包进了喜帕。笋儿挣了挣，小拳头又抽出来，一下塞进嘴巴里，砸吧砸吧地吮吸着。两条小腿也不安分，在被子底下蹬得此起彼伏。

晏琛挪开他的小手，用自己的指尖去抚他的嘴唇，却被软软地含住了，用力吮吸起来。

他是饿了。

晏琛心里一颤，然而他没有奶水，喂不了孩子。情急之下，他竟狠心从残存的灵息里挤出一些，凝作一股清澈染绿的竹沥，顺着手指，慢慢淌进了笋儿的嘴里。

笋儿喜欢竹沥的滋味，喝得津津有味。

晏琛舒出了一口气，又挤出几分灵息，继续喂着孩子。

青竹之沥，原是他心尖上的一滴血，以血化沥，近乎自残，可晏琛不在乎。这辈子，他只有这么一次机会能亲自喂养笋儿，错过了，以后就喂不到了。

笋儿喝饱的时候，晏琛的手背和小臂已经褪得不剩一点血色。

冰凉湿润，一片白瓷色。

笋儿餍足地睡着了，小手缩回被褥里，安安静静，不再有多余的动作。

晏琛望着孩子安睡的模样，脸上浮现出一抹温暖的笑意，柔声道：“笋儿，爹爹喂过你了，以后你要记得爹爹，不许忘了……要是连你也忘了，爹爹九泉之下……会难过的。”

修长标致的一根小竹子，玲珑粉嫩的一个小婴儿，轮廓和眉眼长得那么像他，将来还不知会出落得多么俊俏。

晏琛鲜少索求什么，但这一刻，他眷恋而专注地看着孩子，成了天底下最贪婪的人。

他想看一辈子，守一辈子，日升月落，春水秋霜，每天都陪着笋儿，陪他长成蹒跚学步的幼童、风姿翩然的少年，不错过一天，不错过一个时辰。

可上天不肯给他时间。

死亡步步紧逼，看一眼，就少一眼。

晏琛有太多来不及赋予的爱，有太多徘徊在舌尖的话，千言万语难诉尽，终是化作一句：“笋儿，爹爹喜欢你，比世上的任何人都喜欢你……你今后长大，别忘了爹爹，别忘了……”

他哀求着孩子，可是太不巧。

太不巧。

在笋儿的生命里，晏琛来得最早，也走得最早，起点处停留了微不足道的片刻，来不及撩起一点波澜。新生的婴儿，记忆还是一张白纸，这一天发生的所有故事，他都不会记得。

屋里没有笔墨，没有任何东西可以供他留下只言片语，或者……仅仅是“晏琛”两字。

他的孩子终将遗忘他。

甚至从来不曾知道他的存在。

时间是一道万丈深渊，他被束缚在悬崖这头，笋儿的未来在悬崖那头，遗忘不可避免地发生着，他只能无助观望。慌张与焦灼袭上心头，晏琛急得不行，竟觉得这比死亡还要可怕，掌心化出片片竹叶，塞入襁褓，只盼将来谁若将笋儿捡回了家去，能在他懂事后提一句，说你与其他孩子不同——当年打开襁褓，你是睡在竹叶里的。

是竹的孩子。

笋儿记得一个“竹”字，便也算记得了他。

可塞着塞着，晏琛慢慢停下了动作，眼中异常的热切也退去了温度。

太危险了。

世间本就容不得成精的草木，容不得竹，也容不得笋。这一襁褓竹叶若被人当作异象，岂不反而害了笋儿性命？笋儿要活得安康，便该做一个普普通通的孩子，越平凡越安全，他的生父，绝不能是一根竹。

何况记一个名字，又算作什么记得？

晏琛二字，谁都能用来取名，不单单是他。青竹千杆，每一杆都生得相似，也不单单是他。

他没法陪伴在笋儿身边，纵然上天怜爱，让他被孩子记住，也不过是一堆零散的笔画、一个模糊的虚影，不是情深意笃的父子怀念。

没有用。

竹庭里绵延了三百年的一场梦，应该断在今天，断在此处，随着晏琛的魂魄一同烟消云散，不该再与笋儿扯上联系。

将来，笋儿会长成一个陌生的孩子。

被农夫收养，便扛着锄镰奔跑在田埂上，被猎户收养，便提着弓刀穿梭在山林间，被叼进狼窝虎穴，便与毛茸茸的兽崽为伍，相互挤拱着一块儿长大。笋儿会有新的名字，新的父母，新的家庭，新的模样……所有的这些，都与晏琛无关。

他的生命止步于此，不该占据笋儿未来的记忆。

黄昏时分，风潇雨晦。孩子蜷在门槛内睡得香甜，晏琛摸了摸它的小脸，渐渐感到头脑发沉。强烈的倦意像高空中一只盯梢已久的鹰，猛地俯冲下来，两翼宽翅黑压压地笼罩了他。

笋儿睡了，他……也该睡了。

明天，后天，下一次日出，下一次叶落，下一次瑞雪……他想用一切去交换那些不属于他的、睁大了眼睛也望不见的好日子，可他一无所有。

所以，就这样吧。

隔着窄窄的一道门槛，他至少还能陪着孩子，安稳地睡一觉。

黎明到入夜，一场大雨下薄了积云，下暗了天光，临近收尾，终于淅淅沥沥飘起了雨丝。院内一片静谧，从前的无数个夜晚，这座废弃在山野里无人造访的小院，都是这样悄无声息。

屋檐底下，高高低低飞舞着七八枚竹叶，像一群扑翅的碧绿蝴蝶。

忽而大风急刮，剌剌扫过前庭，扬起了足足千百枚翠叶，一时间苍翠浮空，满院碧绿，织作一阵乱洒的竹叶雨。


	45. 真相

碧玉长竿十几根，梢头倚墙瓦，凌乱倾倒。

铲锹砸入泥地，三百年不曾动过的褐土被翻了个底朝天，翻出几只乱窜爬虫、几根野蔓杂草，另有覆土青苔无数，唯独不见夹竹桃的花根。陆桓城不死心，掘地三尺，拣出残留的断裂竹鞭弃之一旁，手持蜡烛寸寸翻找。

长久过去，仍是一无所获。

陆桓城直起身来，立在潇潇大雨中，一片不详的阴影逐渐笼上心头。

总觉得有什么地方错了，错得离谱，错得可笑。

寒风冷飕飕刮过竹林，耳畔轻沙作响。断根的竹子在笑他，没断根的竹子也在笑他，笑他轻易受人蒙骗，分明是陆家嫡孙，生来就受着青竹福荫，偏偏恩将仇报，用一双毒手毁去了竹林安宁。

从今往后，还有哪一根竹子愿意福泽陆家，悉心护佑文脉？

不会再有了。

跪着恳求也罢，哭着忏悔也罢，一天等不回晏琛，它们就一天不肯心软。

陆桓城心乱如麻，又不甘承认自己错了，便猜测是那夹竹桃残根受到惊扰，躲去了其他地方，或许正缩首藏于宅邸内另一片土壤之中。他喊来小厮，从怀中取出一枚银锭，要他赶去金鼎山鹤云观请一位叫做玄清的道长。

“你且与他说，西窗的竹子已经铲去了，但未见夹竹桃的残根，烦请他冒雨前来相助。”

小厮领命而去，陆桓城独自靠在窗沿，低头静立，五指紧握窗棂，不安的预感越发强烈。

雨水顺着竹壁淌下，从枝叶间洒落。他听着密密急雨，余光瞥到院墙边的几根青竹，恍惚间一声斥责闷雷般响在耳边，告诉他通通都错了！

行商八年，他做事向来缜密周致，最讲究规矩。每一笔生意都要逐环核实，账目更要誊记四份。梳理罢细微处，行事才有底气。

但讽刺的是，这件事关乎晏琛的性命，他反倒什么也不曾追证过！

五天以来，他在混沌中行走，脚下是一条陷于迷雾的长路，不知通往何方。待他终于察觉到不妥，回首张望，却已一意孤行远走了千里。

为何不去验那小道士的身份？

为何不给晏琛一次辩解的机会？

站在缚灵之障外头，叫晏琛与他亲口对质，辨明是非黑白，这样简单利落的一件事，他为何不做？！

整件事情环环相扣，只要有一处弄错……只要有一处……

天边霎时雪亮，一道裂纹闪电当头劈下。矗立的竹林一刹那被照得竿竿雪亮，千道黑影，千条白光，看得人目眩眼晕。耳边一声惊雷炸破，响彻云霄。

混沌被惊散了大半，陆桓城如梦初醒，抛下铁锹，转身奔出了竹庭幽院。

他要去找陆桓康！

他要问一问那个不长心的弟弟，金鼎山远在阆州西郊，他是如何在街上遇见玄清小道，又是如何天缘凑巧，恰在那一日，出门不过半炷香就把小道领回了家？

昏暗雨幕之中，陆桓康的屋子亮着灯。

窗纱照出憧憧两道人影，彼此叠得极近，举止狎昵。

陆桓城不禁疑惑大起——他这弟弟向来孤僻独居，性子又古板，绝无可能与侍女调笑，这另一道身影会是何人？

七八步行至屋前，双手一推，“砰”地打开了大门。

四下静谧，六目相对，不该出现的一张面孔出现在此时此景，陆桓城登时身形摇晃，呼吸都快稳不住。

这不正是那个嫩皮嫩色的“小道士”？

长尾勾绕，瞳仁泛绿，头顶生出一对油黑绒耳，活脱脱一只成精的黑狸！正是陆桓康格外宠爱，整日抱在怀中的那一只！

阿玄这几天除去“花妖”，护宅有功，换来了陆桓康十足的疼爱，今晚郎情妾意，便软着腰儿倚在桌案旁，为陆桓康磨墨铺纸、递笔捶肩，哪里会料到陆桓城突然杀至。他一时来不及化形为猫，被撞破了奸情，一脸惊怔地呆在那里。

陆桓康也被吓飞了三魂七魄。

他见阿玄的妖身模样全被哥哥瞧了去，势必要引起误会，慌忙起身，替阿玄辩解道：“哥，这是阿玄，是我，我养的狸儿……他是一只好狸儿，不作恶的……”

陆桓城难以置信地盯着他们，脸色青黑，喉咙卡紧，根本说不出一句话。

他想象中最坏的局面，也比现在足足好上一万倍！

一只本该被捉入道士法钵、烧得粉身碎骨的妖孽，反倒胆大包天，化为道士，诱骗他软禁晏琛、铲断青竹。这一番举动，能存着多少善心？

第一环就错得这样荒谬，后头跟着的一连串……还能是什么？

窗外惊电疾闪，照得屋内明暗交替。一道刺目的耀光乍现，在墙壁上映出纵横交错的条条窗影，其余地方，皆是一片褪去了颜色的亮白。

亮时越亮，暗时便越暗。

阿玄慢慢挺直了腰杆，正视着陆桓城，一双幽绿的眸子化为深不见底的千尺潭渊。

陆桓城逼近一步，质问道：“晏琛的事，到底几分真、几分假？”

阿玄没回答。

他微微眯细了瞳仁，绷紧尾尖，似乎在认真斟酌什么。良久对峙过后，他问出了最关心的一个问题：“竹庭里的花根，你找到了吗？”

陆桓城双拳紧握，一脸阴沉：“没有。”

阿玄于是轻嫚地笑了起来，尾巴轻摇，一只手沿着桌面伸过去，握住了陆桓康的手。

没有，就代表曾找过。找过，就代表陆桓城已经亲手铲掉了竹子。竹身被毁，无人接生，晏琛腹中那个可怜的孩子，必死无疑。

这一条性命，他轻而易举就得到了。

也许会付出惨痛的代价，也许会以命抵命，没关系，他不在意。

阿玄甚至没有一点隐瞒的欲望，或者说，他清楚像陆桓城这样的人，一旦起了疑心，几乎不可能再瞒下去。

他将猫儿性子里最顽劣的部分展现到了极致，歪着头，笑盈盈地对陆桓城道：“怎么会呢？我说花根在竹庭，花根就在竹庭。你没有找到，岂不是在说……我是一个大骗子？”

说着，两只耳朵耷拉下来，模样委屈至极。

陆桓康看不到他的表情，以为他果真受了委屈，急着要安慰他，忽听他语气一变，冷漠而缓慢地道：“对，我就是一个骗子。”

惊电应声劈穿天际，霎时亮如白昼。

阿玄倚在案前，眸色寒水结霜，恰是最狠毒的一抹绿。

他认得这样利落爽快，陆桓城差点没反应过来，旁边陆桓康更是直接懵了：“阿玄，你，你这是什么意思？”

“意思就是，我之前说的每一句话，都，是，假，的。”

陆桓城死死盯着他，眼中怒火炽烈：“所以阿琛……根本就不是夹竹桃！”

“他哪里有一点夹竹桃的样子？你怎么就会信？”阿玄“扑哧”一声笑出来，眼睛弯成了一勾细月，“生得那么嫩，人又蠢，三两句话骗得团团转，命丢了都不知道是谁害的。他想当夹竹桃，那些毒辣辣的花儿还嫌弃他呢。”

陆桓康一怔，忽然想起了被勒断脖颈的阿秀，被悄悄掺毒的茶盒。如果晏琛是无辜的，那么在暗中犯下了这一桩桩罪孽的……就是，就是……

后背阵阵发寒，冷汗直涌。

他毛骨悚然地看着阿玄，觉得他变成了自己不认识的一只狸子，吓得一屁股跌回椅子里。

阿玄瞧他这副样子，不免有些受伤，小声嘟囔着：“你怕什么？我又舍不得杀你。”

又转头回来，慢悠悠对陆桓城道：“陆大公子，你放心，我呢，是一只敢作敢当的狸子，既然欠下人命，便不会逃走。你要请个什么道士、秃驴的来收我，我坐在这里等你就是。但有一点，我望你好好地想清楚。”

阿玄道：“我这一条命，从来都是握在自己手里的。我想拿它换什么就换什么，哪怕赴死，也是我心甘情愿送出去的，我觉得值，它便值。可晏琛呢？他的一条薄命，几时握在自己手里过？他的命，全系在陆大公子你的手上，你爱他，他就活着，你不爱他，他就死去。你倒告诉我……这样轻飘飘的一条命，他活得值不值？又死得值不值？”

一番话，阿玄是笑着说的。

晏琛的爱情，分明比湖水还要清澈。阿玄想，他伸手搅了搅水波，就在陆桓城心里搅出了一大滩泥浊，这样的疼宠，小竹子讨来又有何用？一只没牵稳的风筝，挣脱线头飞走了，他是那阵风，固然有错，可陆桓城这个牵线的人，又无辜得到哪里去？

不如归去，零落成泥，留着这孤单的尘世，让它一日一日独过。

所以阿玄的笑意里，九成的嘲讽都给了陆桓城。

陆桓城像被打了一个响亮的耳光，身体的颤栗停不住，嗓子也在发抖：“为什么？你要他一条命，为了什么？！”

“不为什么。”阿玄笑得漂亮，答得也干脆，“傻兮兮的，看不顺眼，狸子不喜欢罢了。”

可到底不是真话，他有点心虚，藏在背后的一只手偷摸着去蹭陆桓康，刚蹭到一根手指，突然被嫌恶地甩开了。阿玄一怔，表情却没什么变化，转手捞起了自己蓬松的绒尾，手指卷着尾尖光滑的毛，眼梢下撇，微微咬了咬牙。


	46. 血脉

陆桓城望着他们，只觉一秒也待不下去。

烛影里，一双人，一个是他愚钝的同胞弟弟，一个是嗜杀不知悔悟的狸妖，他们成双成对，占着陆宅温暖的雅房，而他的阿琛……却被困在荒郊野外的弃院里。

外头疾雨暴风，电闪雷鸣，那座小院破陋得摇摇欲坠。阿琛从前连独睡都不敢，总要他抱着，哄着，如今一个人在黑屋子里睡，会受多大的惊吓？

他做了什么？

他扮演一个心狠手辣的同谋，亲自把晏琛撵出家门，赶去了那样的地方，以至恨起阿玄来，也恨得心虚，恨得无力。

陆桓城眼眶发热，快要忍不住落泪。晏琛哀凄的惨叫声在耳畔盘桓，直扎心窝，像是染了重疾，也像风寒侵体。他得尽快赶过去，把人接回家，十几层锦褥裹着，十几道帷幔护着，请最好的大夫日夜照看，从今往后一辈子，都捧在手心里疼宠。

——如果来得及。

但还没迈出门槛，他就被阿玄一句冰冷的话钉住了脚步。

“省省吧，晏琛的命……已经救不回来了。”

陆桓城心中大骇，止步回头，惊惧地盯着阿玄：“你说什么？！”

阿玄失笑，身后长尾绕上了手腕，柔软地摆动着：“陆大少爷，你有没有想过，晏琛一没断腿，二没断脚，为什么整整五天过去，还是走不出我的红绳障？”

陆桓城木愣地看着阿玄，那狸妖眯起一双狡黠的眼，唇边漾开了一抹恶劣的笑。

“因为……他真的是一株成精的草木啊。”

耳边忽然嗡的一声，屏蔽了所有声音。

心脏胡乱地跳动，扯断筋，绷断血管，绞出大股淋漓的鲜血，灌满了胸腔。

晏琛是一株成精的草木，而那处院子……没有暖阳，也没有活水。

整整五天。

陆桓城不敢再听，他知道后面必定还跟着更可怕的话，将要打碎他仅存的一点幻想，每一个字他都承受不起。他想落荒而逃，假装一切还有补救之机，但双脚被牢牢钉住了，一步也迈不动。

视野里，充满了阿玄放肆的笑容。

“晏琛是一根竹。”那个声音残忍地说，“书房西窗旁，被你亲手挖断的一根竹。”

今夜最响的一声惊雷，炸开在陆桓城耳畔。他一瞬间面如灰土，眼眶里悬垂许久的泪水终于滑落下来。

这是春末夏初的一场雨，不似春霖细润，也不似夏雨爽快。它无休无止地下了一整天，急过，缓过，临到歇止，又聚一个更猛的浪头扑回来。白亮亮的闪电接连劈穿天际，水流哗哗漫过街巷，积没了门前的台阶。

阆州风雨飘摇，家家户户闭扉关窗，飘盆接漏。城边不结实的屋舍倾垮了好几间，像一条断裂的鱼脊骨。

长街昏灰而幽暗，一架红漆青帐的马车冒雨前行。滚轮浸水，带起涟涟小浪，马蹄踏滑，犹如曳引着千斤的重物，不进反退。

陆桓城的心有多急，它就走得有多慢。

车顶盖着一层挡雨油布，出门时太匆忙，未及掩紧，经过城门时被呼啸的疾风撕作了两半，高扬纷飞，猎猎作响。狂风迎面逆吹，猛地掀开遮帘，潇潇雨水倒灌而入，洒湿了一席香褥软枕，徒留一团沉甸甸的湿絮。

陆桓城回头看了一眼，不禁眉头紧锁。

他要赶着去接晏琛回家，这些褥枕与软垫都是备给晏琛暖身用的，如今被雨水淋得湿透，自然不能再用了，只余四面光溜溜的车壁，还能勉强挡一挡风雨。

怕是要委屈阿琛一阵子，辛苦熬过这一段颠簸的路途，等回到家中，才有香汤沐浴，绒氅裹身。他会亲自把人抱回藕花小苑的大床，垂落纱帐，相拥着说上一整夜的歉疚。

再冷的身子，也能慢慢暖和起来。

会结束的。

他们之间已经没有误会了，不是么？他还好好的，晏琛必然也好好的，正在偏僻的小院里等着他。今晚是一道关卡，或许会被泪水浸满，蓄了几宿的苦痛霍然破碎，晏琛会在他怀里哭到晕厥。可明早的日头一升起来，生活会重归平静，依然与从前一样无波无澜。

他愿意成倍成倍地偿还这五天，陪晏琛五十天，五百天……疼爱一辈子，信任一辈子，再不说一句狠话，不舍得给一个冷眼。

还要仔细照顾竹庭，让那千竿玉青摇风而生，不受缺水、缺阳之苦。

求你。

求你给我一次重来的机会。

陆桓城不知道自己能求谁，他所求太多，甚至是一条命，于是他向头顶静默的万千神明祈祷，不惜以性命为祭，求他们降下恩赐，许他忏悔、弥补。

可惜早已太晚。

马车驶入杉林，碾压过被狂风刮断的横枝乱叶，一路摇晃着艰难穿梭。行至小院前遥遥十数丈处，陆桓城忽然脸色大变，险些坠下马背。

他听到了婴儿的啼哭声。

极小的孩子，扯着嘹亮的嗓门撕心裂肺地哭。哭声穿透了风雨，楚楚可怜地打着颤儿，带着一点疲倦的嘶哑。时而哭嗝乍起，暂断了声响，却不停不休，很快再度从微弱哭到了尖利。

他哭得太孤单，仿佛被整个世界抛弃了。

惊雷炸破天空的时候，连七八岁的童子都躲在母亲怀里嚎啕，可笋儿仅有一只冰冷的襁褓。他才出生几个时辰，哭哑了嗓子，身旁明明睡着最爱他的人，那个人却不能动，抱不了他，更安抚不了他。

陆桓城一听见孩子惨烈的啼哭，几乎要疯掉。

他用力一甩马鞭，冲至院门几丈远处，狠狠地拉缰、跃马，不等马车停下，便已抓起油纸灯笼奔入了院门。

院内夜雾蒙蒙，灯笼散发出一束柔暖的橙光，映照出涌流的雨水和砂泥。

离房门越近，脚边的水色就越骇人。

先由浊黄变作淡红，接着是鲜红，最后是接近浓墨一般的暗红。无数的竹叶子浮在血水中，像密密麻麻刮落的鱼鳞，太多，太密，血水浮不动，叶子便层叠交错着沉到水底，水草似地荡漾着。

陆桓城感到头皮发麻，手中灯笼不住地摇晃。

灯光上移，照出血水里浸泡的一双脚，然后是一双腿。

像揭开了一层裹尸布，晏琛半身赤裸地睡在大雨里，毫无生气。他的腹部已经塌陷下去，腿间垂落着一团脏污的胎衣，咬断的脐带还盘绕在上头，呈现出可怕的紫青色。

晏琛维持着最初扭曲的姿势，脑袋枕在门槛上，脸颊低垂，散落的长发半遮面孔。

他很安静，一动也不动。

陆桓城仰起头，捂住双目，一声一声地粗喘，泪水顺着面颊聚到下巴，接连掉落。他的手颤得厉害，几乎晃灭了灯笼的烛芯。

孩子还在凄厉夜啼，陆桓城死死抿唇，循着哭声将灯笼垂近了晏琛的脸颊——门槛内的避风处，果真躺着一个可怜的小婴儿。

一块艳红的鸳鸯喜帕裹着他的身子，锦绣的彩翅覆在胸口。

流苏条条，缠住了挣动的小手腕。

孩子正在狼狈大哭，临时搭出的襁褓已被蹬开，小肚子露在外头，急促起伏着。没被缠住的一条右胳膊在空中胡乱抓摸，好几次碰到晏琛的面颊，知道爹爹分明还在，却不肯抱他，更是涕泪交加，小鼻头拧起来，百般委屈地哭嚷。

陆桓城望着他，膝盖忽然一软，直挺挺地跪在了门边。

晏琛……真的给他生了一个孩子。

他们的孩子。

那么弱小，与晏琛曾经高隆的肚子天差地别，仿佛修筑了一栋高耸入云的台榭，却只取出最精贵的、巴掌大的一块好地方，奉献给孩子居住。陆桓城记得，他曾隔着晏琛薄薄的一层肚皮，和这个孩子玩闹过，然而……他竟不信。

竟不信这样乖巧而灵动的宝贝，当真睡在晏琛体内。

陆桓城伸出手去，用掌心裹住了笋儿的小拳头——皮肤细嫩，暖乎乎的，只有圆栗子那么点儿大，好像稍微用点力，面团捏的细骨头就要碎了。

笋儿被亲生父亲抚摸，哭声马上顿住，一双乌溜的眼睛睁得很大，努力寻找着他。

孩子还小，漂亮的眼睛暂时看不见什么，但他感觉得到自己被一双手掌托起，连着襁褓一同抱入了温暖的怀中，贴着心口，那儿传来一串鼓动的心跳声。

不是他所熟悉的、听了六个多月的节奏。

要更低沉，更急促，砰砰砸响在耳畔，却因血脉相系，同样有着安抚情绪的力量。

笋儿哭累了，只要一丝疼爱便足够哄眠，很快就在陆桓城怀中睡去，四肢互抱，缩成了小小的一只肉球儿。

灯笼跌落在旁，幽微地泛着一抹光，映照出孩子熟睡的面容。

陆桓城恍惚地望着他，一时间什么话都说不出来，胸腔、齿根、舌面，尽是最苦涩的味道，像熬过十遍的药壶渣底敷在舌尖，苦得让人忘记了之前尝过所有的甜。

他久久地跪在地上，搂着初生的小婴儿痴怔地看。忽然，在静谧的雨声中，他听到了一声轻不可闻的低唤。

身体猛地一颤，以为是幻觉入脑，不敢相信。

但紧接着，第二声同样温软的、染透了苦楚的低唤，渗进了他心脏。

“桓城。”

晏琛轻轻地喘息，唤道：“……桓城。”


	47. 诀别

“阿琛！”

失而复得的喜悦如同一股滔天浪潮，把陆桓城跌落到谷底的情绪掀至天高。

前一刻双手还是稳的，待安放好孩子，突然就猛烈颤抖了起来。陆桓城抱起晏琛，搂着他绵软的身体不放，手指拨开湿发，去瞧那一双令他魂牵梦绕的眼睛。

半寐半醒的眸子，燃着一束微弱的光芒，如火将熄。

但至少此刻还是亮的。

“桓城，我的……我的孩子……孩子……”

晏琛反复念着“孩子”，眼底含着泪水——就在刚才，他经历了一段真正的绝望。

体内只剩最后一抹灵息，攥在心口处，堪堪能维系肉身不散，就像仅用一根绒线勾织的衣物，一旦抽去线头，就会瞬间化作乱线。

手脚已不能动，五感却还在。

晏琛听得见怒风暴雨里笋儿的啼哭，可他被困在濒临消亡的身体中，甚至不能抱一抱受惊的孩子，留给他一点点抚摸的温度。

无助的痛苦强烈到顶点时，连这一抹仅存的灵息，晏琛也不想再挽留。

可是方圆三十尺，没有一根竹。

他若散去灵息，从此便是浮灰，是雨珠，是炭火……所有的美好或痛苦的记忆都将割舍，了断尘缘，不复存在于世间。

三百年漫漫光阴，俱成空付。

晏琛舍不得，他穷尽了力气，执拗地不肯闭眼。听雨，听风，听笋儿尖利的啼哭，漫无目的地听着世间的一切响动，想把这场梦做得久一点。

他幻想自己走了一条不同的路，安静地守了陆桓城一辈子，从未与他遇见，也从未与他分离。陆桓城永远是那个桀骜不驯的俊朗少年，不情不愿地倚在窗前读书，倦怠时，会对着西窗的青竹，打一个慵懒而惬意的呵欠。

他们之间……没有走到掘根断情这一步。

恍惚中，一束灯笼的光芒暖和了晏琛的脸，他看见陆桓城跪在身边，抱起襁褓，就像一个真正的父亲，哄睡了他们的孩子。

晏琛的内心暖流涌动，燃起了一丝热烈的希望——陆桓城……竟是肯抱笋儿的。

就算再厌恶他，也没有祸及笋儿。陆桓城望着孩子时，眼中分明有温情流露，仿佛并不在意孩子的生父是个妖物。晏琛想，他是纯然的一根竹，所以才盼不来陆桓城的喜欢，笋儿有陆家一半血脉福泽，自然……是和他不一样的。

便忍不住唤了一声，怯怯的，想把孩子托付与他，却不料陆桓城突然激动起来，将他紧紧圈束在了怀里。

软若无骨的一具皮肉，在长达五日的期盼后，终于重归了熟悉的怀抱。

晏琛睁开眼，看见雨夜黑暗，而灯光朦胧，陆桓城的一张脸……显得格外温柔。

陆桓城抱着晏琛，那身体太轻太软，无力地睡在怀中，像一个纸糊的人偶，浸饱了水，一碰就皱，一揉就烂。

晏琛翻来覆去地念叨，说想瞧孩子。

陆桓城便把襁褓抱在怀里，安抚着轻轻摇晃，往晏琛身边拱近一点儿，好让他看清笋儿酣然安眠的小模样。笋儿很乖，手指握着喜帕流苏，时不时打一个小嗝，吐一个泡泡，发出几声咿咿呀呀的梦呓。

“阿琛。”陆桓城悲喜交加，低泣道，“他很好，很健康，是你辛辛苦苦给我生的，对不对？”

晏琛点了点头，哀求着望向陆桓城：“养他，你养他吧……替我……把他养大……求你了……”

他不肯眨眼，就那么死死盯着，执着地要讨来陆桓城一个保证。

分明是托付身后事的意思。

陆桓城怎能拒绝？笋儿身上流着陆家的血，是他的亲生骨肉，哪有狠心不养的道理？可一个“好”字临到嘴边，身体猛然一寒，又生生咽了回去——这是晏琛最后一份牵挂了，险险吊住他一口气，此刻才会是醒的，才能张口与他说话。他若许下承诺，替晏琛了却心事，只怕那一抹残存的幽魂……当即就会消散在怀中。

陆桓城慌乱极了，双臂用力，搂着晏琛孱弱的身体，垂下头，痛苦地呜咽起来。

这片刻的犹豫却害晏琛会错了意，以为他嫌弃笋儿的出身，登时浑身颤栗，惊惶地道：“桓城，你不能不要他！我是竹，是妖精，可他不是啊！他和我不一样，是一个活生生的好孩子，身上流着你一半血，你抱出去，别人瞧不出端倪的，一点儿也瞧不出……”

晏琛太激动，颤着嗓子，血沫都从唇角呛出来：“你养着他吧，给他一口饭吃，就当成……当成路边捡来的孩子，不跟你姓，也不进陆家的族谱……你看，他小得很，一丁点儿大，像一只小老鼠，吃不了你几口饭，他很好养、很好养的……”

“阿琛，你胡说什么！”

这些话实在太狠，将陆桓城一颗心举到高处，砸成碎瓷，片片剜烂血肉。

他悔恨难当，攥着晏琛的手道：“阿琛，我哪里舍得不要他？他是你生下来的，我有多喜欢你，就一样有多喜欢他。你听好，我会抱他回去，让他姓陆，做我陆家唯一的小少爷，锦衣玉食地养着，不教他受半点儿委屈。”

晏琛微微睁大了眼睛：“你……再答应一次。”

“我会好好照顾他，把他养大。”

陆桓城郑重地保证。

晏琛的病容苍白如纸，却在陆桓城说出这一句时，多了一抹明显的红润。他放下了最挂念的一桩事，变得平静而安然，眼底光芒浅淡，身体酥软如绵，只有胸腔还在缓慢地起伏。

刚才，他听到了一句很好听的话。

陆桓城说喜欢他。

大约是没有听全，漏了一个“不”，或者一个“绝不”。铲根断竹才过去两个时辰，一场雨都来不及落完，那些刻骨的恨意，不会没来由地就散去了。人之将死，他盼陆桓城回心转意盼得痴癫，才遮蔽了残忍的字眼，留下几个甜蜜的字词，随意凑一凑，假装他爱的人还爱着他。

却真的……很好听。

连空气也变得清甜芬芳，清凌凌地扑入了鼻息。

“桓城，孩子以后……会有一点竹的习性。”晏琛试探着提了一句，见陆桓城容色不变，才道，“从前我怀他的时候不当心，害他沾了竹息，不过不打紧，少少的，只有一点儿，不会像我这样，离了活水和阳光就不能活……往后我不在了，他要是哭得哄不住，或者莫名生了病，你就抱他去竹身里睡一会儿，他睡饱了，就不疼，也不哭了……”

“好。”陆桓城用力点头，“我会记住。”

晏琛大约是真的满足了，颊上浮现出一抹虚弱的笑。他望着陆桓城，眉目温柔，与从前床笫间一般眷恋。

他呢喃低语着什么，潇潇雨声模糊了嗓音，显得不那么清晰：“……不讨人嫌的，对不对？”

太轻了，陆桓城听不全，于是附耳过去，便听到晏琛说：“竹子，其实……不讨人嫌的，对不对？我和凡人……没有什么两样……在你发现之前，我们不是……不是一直过得好好的吗？为什么……突然就，突然就不喜欢了呢？”

陆桓城的喉咙被泪水哽住，答不上一句话。

他不敢告诉晏琛，这一场生离死别是源于狸妖设计的圈套，而诱他落入了圈套的，恰是自己浅薄的信任。

甚至挽回的机会已经捏在了手心里，他却依然错过了。

晏琛张嘴咳嗽了两声，腹部收缩，血液像开闸的洪水，从松懈的身体里不断涌出，顺着门阶淌成了一条血溪。他的状况已经很不好，瞳仁涣散，目光无法聚拢，空茫地望着陆桓城缩在的方向，神色有些不知所措。

“桓城，我知道……你不讨厌我，只是讨厌竹子……如果我不是竹子，你就会喜欢我了……”

晏琛失焦的目光注视着他，轻轻地说：“下辈子，我不做竹子了，做竹子太苦，谁也不喜欢，谁也不要，就连你也不要……我投胎去……去做一个姑娘家，一个阆州的名门闺秀，规规矩矩的，最讨娘亲喜欢。等我变成了人，我就来找你，你再重新喜欢我，把我大大方方地娶回去。我们好好过一辈子，生很多很多孩子，好不好？”

陆桓城泣不成声，捧着他的面颊瑟瑟颤抖。

“阿琛，你再坚持一会儿，别闭眼。我带你回家，把竹子种回土里，断根也接上，竹鞭也接上，好好照料着，每天喂你喝泉水，抱你晒太阳，卧床静养，总有一天能缓过来的！阿琛，我们都有孩子了，你舍不得走的，是不是？”

可晏琛什么也听不清了。

他的感知在快速衰退，近在咫尺的陆桓城被灯火融化，变作一团橘黄的薄絮。耳朵也被严实地蒙住了，漏不进一丝声响。惟一还能感觉到的，是陆桓城抱着他，正在剧烈地颤栗。

陆桓城在害怕么？

可他……在害怕什么呢？

是怕下辈子，还要被无休无止地纠缠吗？

晏琛难过得要命，埋怨自己不该说出那番话。他哪儿来的下辈子呢？张口胡说一通，不过是想听陆桓城亲口说一句——说下辈子会爱他。

他也好走得幸福一些。

晏琛望着橘光里的那团虚影，努力挤出了一抹微笑：“桓城，你不要怕，我骗你的……我没有下辈子，没有的……当竹子的时候，我偷学了一点故事里的情爱，以为自己懂了，就拿来骗你，哄你跟我好……其实到头来，我只是一根竹子，想学着做人，又学不像，才弄得这么狼狈……你放心，我死了以后，不会进六道轮回，也不会投胎来缠你，你……你好好地过日子，娶妻，纳妾……撑着陆家……”

四周夜雾弥漫，黑茫茫吞没了一切。

晏琛睁着一双空洞的眸子，什么也看不见了。雨夜被隔绝在千里之外，落雨声，风啸声，雷鸣声，齐齐消匿了踪迹。

连陆桓城的温度……也感觉不到了。

他还活着吗？

还像方才那样，睡在陆桓城怀里，被他拥抱着吗？

“桓城……”晏琛哭着道，“你再亲我一下吧……最后一下……”

陆桓城颤抖着低下头，凑过去吻他，冰凉的唇瓣相触，轻轻贴在了一块儿。晏琛的嘴唇从前是干燥的，如今潮湿而绵软，早先渴裂的伤痕还未痊愈，舌尖舔舐，吮得到一丝血的味道。

陆桓城抱了他很久，也吻了他很久，不断地说爱他。晏琛却很安静，两片嘴唇纹丝不动，不像之前那样会羞涩地回吻他。

直到笋儿哭闹起来，咧开小嘴，哇哇乱啼，陆桓城才迟钝地抬起了头。

在唇面分离的一刹那，晏琛的脑袋微微偏斜过一个角度，偎入了他的臂弯里。双眸微闭，下巴抵着锁骨，面容安详地睡去了。

他留下了一个孩子。

这个孩子与他眉眼肖似，将代替他陪伴在陆桓城身边，此生再不分离。

他将他的至爱，留给了他的至爱。


	48. 化叶

夜深雨急，无人叩门。

陆家门僮想偷懒打个小盹，刚抖开褥子，就听外头陆桓城高亢的一声喊门，响如炸雷，几乎惊醒了一整条街。他忙不迭跃下小榻，奔出门房，抬起沉重的横木闩子。红漆大门一开，陆桓城抱着一个血淋淋的人迎面奔来，险些与他撞个满怀。

他连忙闪身避让，陆桓城跨过门槛，脚步不停，只随口丢下一句：“去抱孩子！”

门僮云里雾里，不知所指何事，听到外头传来一阵微弱的婴儿啼哭声，心里一惊，匆匆赶到马车旁，撩开帘子一瞧，里头果真睡着一个漂亮的奶娃娃！

他手忙脚乱地捧起孩子，再扭头看向门口，哪里还有陆桓城的影子？

朱门内外，唯有一地逶迤的竹叶而已。

陆桓城抱着晏琛，一路冒雨往竹庭狂奔。怀里的人愈来愈轻，已不剩多少重量，仿佛根本不是血肉之躯，而是满满一捧蓬松的竹叶，随着摇颤的步子急簌簌抖落，须臾便落得精光。

只怕等不及赶到书房、栽回青竹，晏琛就要消失了。

陆桓城焦急得心烧火燎，一刻也不敢停，大步撞开木栅栏，冲进竹庭——而竹庭里，已经有一个人在等他。

是一个鹤发童颜的白须老道。

那老道身穿海青大襟道袍，衣绣鹤纹，头戴八卦九阳巾，一派仙风道骨之貌，端的比狸子假扮的小道士像样不知多少。

他立于墙边，以手抚竹，正当凝眉静思，见到陆桓城浑身湿透地闯入，便一扬手中拂尘，行礼道： “贫道玄清，乃是金鼎山鹤云观的修行之人。”

陆桓城一愣，猛地收住脚步。

那狸妖假借的名讳，竟真有其人？！

玄清上前数步，又道：“陆当家深夜差人来我观中，谈及铲竹、寻根之事，所言甚是怪异。我猜你府上或有妖孽作乱，特意前来一探究竟，却不想果真逮住了一只狸妖。那狸妖道行不浅，我以天罗地网之术将它缚于前厅，挣脱不得，陆当家暂可放心，倒是你怀中这一根灵竹……”

老道指了指晏琛，捋胡一声叹息：“若再不栽种回去、续上灵气，只怕大罗神仙也救不回来了。”

陆桓城腿脚发抖，双膝软得几乎跪在玄清面前，语无伦次道：“若种回去，种回去……道长是说，只要种回去，就还有救吗？他可还……醒得过来？”

玄清沉思片刻，无奈地摇了摇头：“竹子易活，难活的是灵体。这根灵竹表里俱损，心魂已灭，身形也快散去。你若赶得及在他散灭之前续上灵息，仔细调养，或许卧床三五载，还能盼来苏醒之时。若等他散了灵息，从此，他便只是一根寻常竹子，与这竹林里的其他竹子无异，再想聚出人身，重返人世，少说也要漫漫百年，你与他……此生怕是无缘。”

一席话，如同冰水浇上天灵盖，冻得陆桓城心寒骨凉。

他似是慌了，也似是傻了，一时不知该做何事，木愣愣地看向怀里的晏琛，哆嗦着唤他的名字，嘴唇、脸色一片惨白。手臂抖得最厉害时，连那纸片般轻软的身子也抱不稳。

玄清已至耄耋之年，看惯了人世，却少见这样的痴情小辈，心有不忍，于是道：“陆当家切莫乱了阵脚，你先将灵竹栽回原处，我替你洒一些杨柳枝水，或许补救及时，还能护他灵息不散。”

陆桓城大梦初醒，慌忙把晏琛抱入屋内，安放在窗前的软榻上。

这时院外脚步渐近，那门僮恰巧带着哭闹的笋儿赶到，陆桓城接过孩子，放入晏琛臂弯之中，盼着他们父子连心，能为晏琛多留一分命数。笋儿天生与爹爹亲近，甫一入怀就止住了哭泣，小手抓着衣襟，不断往晏琛怀中拱挤，小脑袋枕在心口处，依恋地蜷缩起来。

陆桓城为他们铺好被褥，握住晏琛的手，低头亲吻他冰凉的嘴唇，颤声道：“阿琛，我这就去救你，你好好睡在这儿，别抛下孩子一个人走……等竹身栽活了，你就醒过来，朝我笑一笑，好么？”

然而唇鼻之间，没有一丝带着热度的呼吸。

陆桓城语至哽咽，不敢再多看晏琛灰白的面容一眼，转身冲入了大雨之中。

青竹三百年，竿长六十尺，绿似碧，荫如云。只消一眼，陆桓城就在十几根竹子里找到了晏琛的原身。

掘根推倒，不过是一刹那的枝叶震颤，而当扶它起来时，陆桓城才知道岁月究竟赐给了晏琛多沉的份量。陆家先祖若仍在世，知道他弄伤了这么珍贵的一根竹，必定会家法伺候，抽到他皮开肉绽为止。

陆桓城狠狠抹了一把脸上的雨水，依着道长指点，把残破折枝的青竹小心扶起，与同鞭而生的幼竹一齐栽回了原处。

坑深三尺，覆土填满，瞧着与从前无异，内里却太过松软，远不能与积聚了百年的旧土相比。陆桓城以铲背拍打，用脚底踩踏，想尽了所有办法，新填的泥土仍然不够牢靠。

夜风里，竹身摇摇欲坠、时时将倾，几次把他一根心弦拉得濒临崩断。

他请玄清道长帮忙扶稳竹子，自己与那门僮一道去院外寻来木条，绕着竹身搭起了一座丈余高的架子，又以长绳绑缚，牢牢捆紧，才使竹根稳固，不被寒风撼动半寸。

然而，陆桓城最终保住的，也仅仅就是这样的一根竹。

在玄清道长手持玉钵柳叶，扬手点洒清水的时候，林间疾风大起，窗边烛火飘暗。陆桓城心头一紧，忽然感到了强烈的不详。他想进屋去看晏琛，可还没迈动步子，屋内就传出了笋儿凄楚的啼哭声。

他僵在原地，亲眼看见那扇敞开的小轩窗里，飞出了无数枚竹叶。

那样多，那样密，每一枚叶子都是一滴血，浮于空中，飘扬到高处，被夜风夹着一卷，融入了深浓的夜幕里，没有留下一点影子。

“阿琛……阿琛……不，不能……”

陆桓城仰头望着那些叶子，泪水潸然而下，突然顿醒过来，拔脚冲入书房。

窗前软榻上，嗷嗷待哺的小笋儿一个人躺着，他睡在满床竹叶中，孤苦伶仃，无依无靠，两只小手伸在胸前，很努力地想抓住什么，可是指间空空的，什么也抓不到。

陆桓城心里最后的那根弦，“啪”地崩断了。

他一步一步走到榻前，扑跪在地，五指抓起被褥里一把竹叶子，每一片都枯黄，每一片都带血。他声嘶力竭地哭喊，比他初生的孩子还要脆弱，仿佛要把一生的泪水都哭尽在此刻。

滚烫的眼泪打在竹叶上，洗不去浓郁的血色。

他的阿琛……不见了。


	49. 收妖

这一晚，陆府没有一个人得以安眠。

陆桓城抱着孩子从书房出来时，仿佛彻底变了一个人，阴沉而冷峻的脸色不带一丝温度。他的眼神并不狠厉，反而出奇地平静，但那平静里透露出一种不可触碰的疏离——丧妻之痛被掩去，悔恨之色被掩去，一池死水结成了坚冰，无声无息地冻到深处，令人只想躲避。

他喊醒了全府的下人，要他们集体去前厅的院子里跪着，等着见新生的小少爷。几十号人从热被窝里被赶出来，在雷雨里跪了一个时辰，衣衫湿透，却迟迟不见陆大当家现身。

因为笋儿还在吃奶。

暖和的小室里，笋儿躺在奶娘怀中，一脸满足地吮着乳汁。起先饿慌了，便急吼吼地吃，后来餍饱了，便慢吞吞地吃，一胀一缩地鼓着小腮帮，浑然不知小室之外，有多少人正为他的到来而忙得焦头烂额。

陆桓城成了一个暴戾与温情共存的父亲，他肆无忌惮地宠爱笋儿，差人连夜去寻奶娘，不惜翻遍整座阆州城，挥洒重金，请得两位身家清白、无病无灾、亲自哺育过三个孩子且无一夭折的妇人轮班值守在府里。

又差人赶往自家布庄，送来上好的素缎与绒料缝制襁褓，每一寸布料都是真金白银，价格贵得令人咋舌。细织棉布一匹一匹流水似地往外扯，裁成大大小小的婴儿衣裳，余料作了尿布，在桌上堆成一座小山。

晏琛死后，尘世间值得珍视的，只剩下这个初生的婴孩。

他是晏琛遗留的一半血脉，是晏琛临终唯一的惦念，陆桓城把所有的温柔与耐心都给了他，除此之外，竟吝啬于分出哪怕一点点的善意给予其他人。

年逾花甲的管事彻夜侍奉在旁，他是陆家资格最老的仆从，此时也不敢多言一句。

多少年了，他亲眼看着陆桓城从一个发扬踔厉的少年，长成一个无惧于苦难的青年，然而仅仅一夜之间，他的少爷就变了模样。

冷漠与疲惫像一张骇人的面具，牢牢覆在陆桓城脸上。今后能否揭去，谁又能揭去，管事不知道答案。

或许只有那个孩子。

他看得出，对陆桓城来说，那是一个重要到胜过了性命的孩子。

天光临近破晓，大雨渐渐歇止。下人们在前院跪得腿脚发麻，终于等来了陆桓城。

他从人群中走过，怀中抱着一只软蓬蓬的襁褓，所以步伐很缓慢，也很平稳，稍稍侧过了身体，手掌护在襁褓前头，为孩子遮挡潮湿的晨风。

关于小少爷的出身，陆家的下人们大致都是有数的。

陆桓城从未娶妻，也从未传出什么风流韵事，唯一为他怀过胎的，就只有从前住在藕花小苑的那个少年。如今妖物除去，小苑搬空，陆桓城却突然得了一个儿子，众人私下嘀咕，都猜这小少爷多半是妖精所生。

他们不敢当着陆桓城的面横肆讥议，于是好奇地伸长了脖子，想瞧瞧这位小少爷究竟生得什么模样。也有年轻莽撞的，因为白白跪了一夜而心生怨恨，准备等陆桓城要他们认主的那一刻，借机质问孩子的身份。

但陆桓城既没让他们瞧见，也没给他们开口的机会。

“跪够了就回去吧，有话要问的，继续跪着。”

他淡漠地扔下一句，头也不回，径自跨进了前厅，年迈的管事跟在后头，反身关紧房门。

下人们被这句话弄得始料不及，在寒风中面面相觑，半晌突然顿悟过来，所谓的拜见小少爷，根本就是一个幌子！陆桓城的目的，只是要他们来这儿实打实地跪着！

长跪一夜，冷风醒脑，在心里掂量清楚小少爷的分量，然后牢牢闭上嘴巴，回去安分行事。

还跪不明白的，跪到明白了为止。

有眼力的很快就看懂了，这孩子在府里的地位不容置喙，所有潜在的轻视和危险，都被陆桓城整齐掐断在了最初的萌芽状态——仅仅是存于心中的质疑，存于台面底下的议论，就换来一夜长跪作为惩罚，如果谁胆敢再做些别的，下场恐怕就难以想象了。

这不是陆桓城的风格。

他向来是一个行事果决而性情温和的商人，作为家主，几乎称得上没有脾气。从他掌家那一天开始，就不曾用过一次激烈的手段。

但他的温和与宽厚止于今夜。

因为只有足够的狠戾才能彻底解决某些事，才能化为羽翼，好好保护那个脆弱的孩子。

此时，陆宅前厅，早有三人彻夜静候。

玄清道长背身而立，临窗观雨，未显一分疲态。陆桓康颓然坐于墙边，神色凄惘而沮索。阿玄则化作狸子模样，萎蔫地盘作一团，瑟缩在阴僻的屋角里。

陆桓城进屋的时候，陆桓康双眼倏然发亮，便想起身说些什么。他打了一整晚腹稿，多少要为阿玄求几句情，可还不及开口，陆桓城抬眼冷冷一扫，那眉目里阴鸷的神色就唬得他闭了嘴。

像一把刀子剜进心脏，要连他一起生吞活剥。

陆桓康打了个寒颤，撑着扶手，一点一点呆滞地坐回了椅子里，呼吸声竭力压低，不敢发出一点响动。

他用余光瞥了一眼身旁的猫儿，心知恐怕无法为他求得什么了。

阿玄遍体鳞伤地匍匐在屋角，眼睛紧闭，耳朵塌低，周身血迹斑驳。他的后颈被一根金丝红绳穿透了血肉，已不剩多少活气。

玄清道长乃是修道多年的半仙之体，擒过的妖物不计其数。阿玄最初出门与他对阵时，尚且心高气傲，不肯服软，也化作一位小道士模样，自不量力地抛出几句讥讽，妄图斡旋局势。谁知玄清身姿半分未动，手里拂尘一扬，袖底捏诀念咒，数道画符令牌连同天罗地网之术一并当头罩下，瞬息就拔去了他的利爪，绞断了他的胡须，一道急火灼烧过腹部与背脊，糊烂了大块皮肉，乃至魂魄也有损伤。

待陆桓康听到尖叫冲出门去，阿玄已被一根红绳扎穿了颈肉，半昏不醒地吊在道长手中，身体抽搐，垂下了四只血肉模糊的爪子。

他听到了极轻的一声“喵呜”，也许只是太痛，可听在耳中，竟像极了求救。

陆桓康当即脑子一热，什么也顾不得了，飞扑过去，声声哀求道长将猫儿还给他。几年同床共枕的恩爱，把他读过的圣贤书都变作了一摞废纸。他徇私，他偏袒，他舍不得，即便阿玄真的设局谋害了哥哥所爱的人，也要等哥哥回来，是非对错，人命几条，一桩一桩算清楚，他才肯把猫儿交出去，等待发落。

那时陆桓康盼望的只有一件事——晏琛还活着。

只要晏琛活着，事情就有挽回的希望，或许跪地哭求一番，陆桓城看在兄弟情分上，能饶恕阿玄一条命。将来时日漫长，待大小过错一一补全，他们还做得成一家人。

但玄清道长回到前厅时，带来了一个他最不愿听到的消息。

晏琛死了。

散灵，化叶，在午夜悄然离世，连一具尸首也不曾留下。

竹子没了，就意味着他的阿玄……也要没了。

当时阿玄抬了抬因为骨折而变形的前爪，一双碧绿的眸子看着他，虚弱地笑道：“又不是白杀的，我拿九条命赔他们一根竹、一棵笋，还多赔了七条呢。”

陆桓康顿时血流塞滞，被他漫不经心的态度堵得一句话都说不出来。

若只是滥杀无辜，他尚可祭出九分怒气骂一骂，偏偏这狸子说到拿自己的性命去偿还时，照旧一副轻描淡写的态度！

犹记那时阿玄说：“看不顺眼，狸子不喜欢罢了。”

语气与现在如出一辙，轻松得就像拍死一只蚊虫，可现在要死的，是他自己啊！

藕花小苑在东南面，他们住在东北面，平日互不来往，住上一年也根本见不着竹子几次。实在不喜欢，避而不见就是了，为了这么一点儿愚蠢的理由白白丢掉修行百年的性命，陆桓康真的不明白，他的阿玄到底图什么！

但更让他惊愕失色的事情，发生在陆桓城进屋之后，落座之前。

管事刚刚关上房门，玄清道长立于窗前，没有转身，墙角蜷伏的狸子忽然发难，化作一道疾射的黑影，径直扑向了陆桓城怀中的襁褓！

谁也没料到强弩之末的猫儿还存着强烈的杀戮之心，陆桓康怔住了，陆桓城也怔住了，电光火石之间，阿玄张开的利齿离笋儿已经不到三寸！

是利齿。

而不是利爪。

阿玄已经没有爪子，每一根都从月牙尖儿的底部断裂了，趾间雪白的毛发被鲜血浸湿，染成了刺目的红色。他浑身上下唯一可用的凶器，就只有四颗尖利的虎牙！

陆桓康的呼吸都在那一刻停止了。

阿玄疯了吗？

竟连一个侥幸存活的婴儿都不肯放过！

甚至……甚至他的前肢早已折了骨，而狸猫飞身跃起时，除却后肢，前肢是要用力点地的。阿玄不惜承受碎骨剧痛也要扑杀这个孩子，心思之毒辣，几乎让陆桓康当场崩溃。

陆桓城眼明手快，抱着笋儿闪身堪堪避过，与此同时一道长鞭凌厉甩来，半空中截住狸子柔软的身体快速卷了几圈，紧跟着方向一偏，带着它狠狠击在了墙上！

就听“啪”的一声，骨骼断裂，墙面溅开一滩血迹。阿玄先是重重砸向桌子，又重重砸向地面，最后绵软地滚做一堆，伏地不动了。

粉嫩的鼻尖微微翕张，渗出了一丝血。

他的眼眸还睁着，翠绿色，琉璃珠，干净而清澈，却怀着深深的不甘与怨恨。一层水意悄然漫开，凝作难得的一滴泪，沾湿了眼角的黑绒。

阿玄……竟然哭了。

他什么也没有做到。

机关算尽，送出去九条命，那孩子却安然无恙地生了下来，还活得这样健康，在他面前大声啼哭，嘹亮地宣告着幼小而蓬勃的生命。

明明挖了笋，铲了根，为什么孩子还活着？！

他真的算错了吗？


	50. 深仇

笋儿被突如其来的鞭击惊醒，又本能地察觉到空气中潜伏的危险，一下子哭得震天响，一连抖落了好几片小叶子，缩进父亲怀中哇哇乱啼。陆桓城顾不得别的，退到窗边，让笋儿尽可能远离阿玄的气息，温声细语地安抚他。

玄清道长见状，伸手到窗外掐下了一片嫩叶，递到笋儿唇边。

甜津津的一滴水露，饱含天地灵气，顺着叶脉下滑到叶尖，先润过唇瓣，再淌入张开的小嘴。笋儿尝到晨露滋味，“哧溜”吸进去一口，忽然双目睁大，呆呆地止住了哭泣。泪水还半落不落地挂在脸上，没牙的小嘴已经牢牢叼住了小叶子，一脸喜悦新奇。

到底是小娃娃，哭得快，破涕为笑更快。

陆桓城怕阿玄杀心不减，再对孩子不利，便让管事先把笋儿抱去内室照料。内室的门一关上，他脸上温和的神色立刻消失了，眉宇间戾气阴沉，是变天的征兆。

这一笔血账，终于到了清算的时候。

陆桓康手脚发寒，鼓起勇气唤了一声哥，结巴道：“阿玄刚才……是，是太怕了，才……”

陆桓城冷漠地看着他：“去跪下，和你的狸子一起。”

“哥……”

“去跪下！”

陆桓城的嗓门骤然拔高，这一声吼得窗门震颤。陆桓康两腿俱软，膝盖撞地，发出沉闷的钝响。

屋外的晨光已经亮了。雨后初晴，天色比往日更加清透，一束曦光从窗口投入，照亮了半室光明。陆桓城站在窗边，望着对面黯黮的半室昏黑，久久没有言语。

还是玄清道长先开了口：“这狸子不知悔改，陆当家准备怎么处置？”

陆桓城平静地回答：“偿命，偿痛，一样都不能少。”

老道闻言，以手抚须，静思了半晌，而后道：“既然是狸精，便先抽筋扒皮，再丢入油锅烹煮，烹到肉烂骨化为止，如何？”

这一句出来，阿玄的身体明显抽搐了一下。

陆桓康脸色惨白，失声叫道：“哥！”

陆桓城仿佛什么也没听到，倚在窗前一动未动，许久才淡淡地应道：“就这样吧。”

“哥，不能这样，不能这样！抽筋扒皮，这实在是太……太……”陆桓康的嗓音带着哭腔，因为太过尖利而走了调，“阿玄以命抵命，难道还不够偿还吗？你赏他一个干脆的死法吧，不要抽筋扒皮，不要下油锅！求你了，哥，求你了！”

屋内陷入了冗长的沉默。

陆桓康以为哥哥正在斟酌，于是瞪大了眼睛，全神贯注地盯着他的举动，只等他改变主意。但良久过去，陆桓城并没有看他，而是抬头望向了内室的小门，摇了摇头。

“我拿什么做主？这件事能做主的，只有晏琛一个人。”

他勾了勾僵硬的唇角，动作尽管细微，陆桓康仍然从中捕捉到了一丝复仇的快意：“断活水，断阳光，关在小院里直到枯萎——这是你的狸子亲口教我的办法。既然要偿还，便该连死前的痛苦一起还尽，哪有只还一条命的道理！你替他索要宽恕，但我给不起，你实在想要，去黄泉底下问晏琛罢！”

拇指与食指揉压着眉骨，陆桓城闭目，发出了轻不可闻的一声叹息。

宽恕？

他连自己都不会宽恕。

他亦是戴罪之身，在晏琛的竹身面前长跪一辈子都抬不起头，哪里有资格替那个饱受折磨、含冤而死的少年说一句宽恕？

陆桓康彻底慌了，身旁的阿玄不断痉挛，四肢乱蹬，他只觉痛心入骨，仰头看着陆桓城，哽咽道：“哥，看在这么多年的兄弟情分上，求你不要那么绝情……”

“你敢再说一个字，就给我滚出陆家！”

陆桓城猛然扭头，三两步跨到陆桓康面前，揪着领子把人提了起来，眼里尽是熊熊灼烧的暴戾：“你怎么有脸跟我提兄弟情分？！我告诉你，晏琛死的时候，你这个弟弟就已经跟着死了！我从今天起只有儿子，没有兄弟！你要是不想流落街头，就给我闭上嘴巴，好好看着你的狸子下油锅！”

“我看不下去！”陆桓康凄厉喊道，“那样的死法，抽筋、扒皮、油锅……太残忍了，我，我看不下去！”

话说一半，他突然被迎面一记巴掌扇歪了脑袋，额头重重地撞到墙上，顿时眼冒金星，鼻子里凉飕飕地涌出血水，身体支撑不住就要往下瘫。还没扶住桌椅，襟口一股凶蛮的提力就把他拎到了窗边，肩膀后撞，窗框发出“砰”的一声巨响！

“你看不下去？我逼你亲自动手了吗？！”陆桓城情绪失控，死死掐着陆桓康的脖子嘶声咆哮，“他怀了孕，明天就要生下你的孩子，我骗你亲手剥了他的皮、抽了他的筋，丢进油锅里烹煮，等烹烂了再皮笑肉不笑地告诉你杀错了人，这才叫真正的残忍！如今我光明正大叫你看着他死，连刀都不逼你拿，你有什么脸面对我说看不下去？！”

说完扬手狠狠一掼，紧跟着一阵桌椅翻倒之声，陆桓康栽在墙角，身形狼狈，伸手捂住了涌血的唇鼻。

他垂着头，再也无颜开口求情一个字。

愤怒中爆发出来的一番话，扇的是陆桓康的脸，剜的是陆桓城的心。

这辈子他都忘不掉，亲手杀了晏琛的人，是他自己。

有那么一瞬间，狂热的复仇欲望冲昏了头脑，他是真的想用匕首抵住陆桓康的脖子，逼他亲自动手，剥下一张血淋淋的皮毛，把那狸子丢进油星四溅的锅里，眼睁睁看着它挣扎至死。一双手沾满情人的鲜血，一辈子活在肝肠寸断的痛苦里。

世间不该只有他一个人，孤独地承受着失去所爱的剧痛。

太不公平。

良久，陆桓城才从崩塌的情绪中缓过来。身体被抽空了最后一点力气，虚软地靠在墙上，目光飘浮，一片黯淡。

他竟变得这样嗜血而扭曲。

这一晚发生了太多变故，他痛失晏琛，与胞弟反目，亲缘、情缘一刀断尽，而种出了一切恶果的祸根，是那只心肠歹毒的狸妖。

收走它吧。

让恩怨了结在今天，不遗留到明天。

明天，他还要平静地过日子，还要完成晏琛的遗愿，好好养大他们的孩子。

陆桓城望向老道，倦乏的笑容里带着一丝难言的尴尬：“玄清道长，陆家的家务事……弄成这般模样，让您见笑了。我今天……实在是有些疲累，不想再深究此事，也不愿家中见血，烦请您带走这只狸子，替我施罚惩治。过段时日，待我处理完府内杂事，必会亲去鹤云观拜访，捐银酬谢。”

“镇邪收妖，本是我分内之事，亦能增加修为，陆当家不必太记恩情。”玄清道长淡然一笑，示意他无需挂心，“反倒是我道行浅薄，不能救回那株青竹，心有歉意。”

陆桓城闻言摇了摇头，凄楚笑道：“这是天意，哪里能责怪道长？百余年天地灵气才聚出一根灵竹，活生生的，能说会笑，可交到我手里不过半年，就弄得魂飞魄散。我这般薄情寡义，玷污了他的衷情，委实配不起他。上苍将他收走，也是我自作自受……怨不得他人。”

“如是，还望陆当家节哀。”

玄清暗叹世事无常，长吁了一声，而后振开衣袖，径直走到濒死的狸妖面前，从袖中取出一只青玉宝葫芦与一枚乾坤八卦镜，就要行收妖之事。

镜内射出一束如剑寒光，照在墙壁，晦暗之中几经折返，立刻吞噬了满厅黑暗，遍地尽是耀眼的明光。阿玄被那光线一碰，身躯猛颤，尖利地嚎叫起来。

陆桓康见状，脸色遽变，踉跄着扑到阿玄跟前，以身体牢牢护住，不肯相让半分，对陆桓城喊道：“哥，我这条命你也一并拿去吧！换他一个干干脆脆的死法，免受油锅烹炸之苦！这件事，我，我也有错的，煽风点火的是我，火上浇油的是我，猪油蒙了心非要弄死晏琛的人也是我，不能叫阿玄独担！我和他一起还命，总共十条，哥，总共十条，求你饶了他吧！”

“够了！”

陆桓城眼中落泪，一拳砸在桌案上：“你还嫌陆家死的人不够多吗？！”

正在这混乱的当口，内室传出了一阵细软啼哭。老管事抱着笋儿出来，说孩子没来由地突然惊哭，怎么也哄不住。

笋儿是陆桓城心尖上的宝贝，落一滴泪他都舍不得，慌忙接过襁褓，抱在怀中轻晃着安抚。偏生笋儿啼哭不止，卯足了劲儿越哭越急，一张小脸儿憋得通红，喘不过气似的，眼睛鼻子糊满了泪涕，险些活活哭晕过去。

陆桓城效仿老道，摘下一把嫩叶喂给他。可这回不顶用了，笋儿张嘴“噗噜”一吐，水露也不要，嫩叶也不要，小嗓门儿扯到比天高，不一会儿就哭哑了嗓子，干巴巴地呛咳。

陆桓城第一次做父亲，既生疏又易慌，几乎急疯，忙向玄清求助：“道长，他莫名哭成这样，究竟怎么回事？是不是被邪魅惊扰了？”

“有我在此处，邪魅不敢靠近。”

玄清思忖了一阵，收起手中的八卦法器，徐徐道：“方才孩子骤然啼哭，正是我欲收妖之时。初生婴儿，灵息最为洁净，恐怕见不得杀生。陆当家不妨将他抱去远处，一来可避过杀生，二来可避过这狸妖的怨气，以免今后被它纠缠。”

陆桓城会意，便把孩子抱出了前厅。

谁知刚走了几步，笋儿忽然一踢襁褓，猴子抹油似地翻了个身，两只小手拼命伸向门内，半截身子瞬间滑出了臂弯。幸亏陆桓城反应敏捷，半空及时托住肩膀，才没让这肉嘟嘟的小娃娃跌到地上！

“笋儿？”

陆桓城大惊，抬头与玄清道长对视了一眼，同时意识到状况有些不对。

笋儿不是怕杀生，他是不愿离开这儿。

出生才一天的孩子，连骨头都是软的，陆桓城哪敢强行制住他，只好顺着那小手扑抓的方向一步一步走去。进屋、拐弯、越过桌椅、靠近屋角，越走越觉得诡谲，最后竟出人意料地停在了阿玄面前。

笋儿泪水涟涟，不安分地在父亲怀中扭动，想要挣脱襁褓，去靠近那只危险的狸子。

这简直是幼兔扑到虎口前，自寻死路！

陆桓城无论如何也不肯，笋儿便倔犟地狂哭不止。玄清道长在旁看着，白眉微皱，似是隐约想起了什么，示意陆桓城勿要担忧，暂且遵从笋儿的意思去做。


	51. 涉险

阿玄歪歪扭扭地躺在地上，姿势有些畸形。

他的腹部绵软，随着呼吸一缩一抽，被长鞭抽烂的伤口狰狞而恐怖，粉鼻子滴滴答答淌着血，浸透了脸颊上黑白相间的绒毛。

一只靛蓝的襁褓被放到了跟前，距离极近，甚至碰到了他受伤的前爪。

襁褓里头躺着一个皱巴巴的小婴儿。

这群人都疯了，阿玄想，竟敢把孩子送到他面前公然挑衅，难道就那么笃定他身受重创，连这细细的小脖子也咬不断吗？

不，咬得断，只要他愿意。

阿玄冷冷地哼了一声，鼻尖不慎喷出一堆血沫，他有点尴尬，伸出舌头舔去了，才懒洋洋地打量起这个胆大包天的奶娃娃来。

仔细一瞧，倒是真的很像。

眉眼，唇形，鼻子，耳朵……哪儿都像极了那根傻兮兮的竹子。

唯独个子小了一点儿。

笋儿比他的狸身还要小，像一尊白瓷的招财童子。小胳膊与他的前爪一般粗细，手指短短的，豆苗似的十根，皮肤水嫩，透出几分单薄的血色，用带刺的舌头轻轻一舔，仿佛就能刮下一层皮肉。

分明这么脆弱，为什么偏偏三番五次也伤不了呢？

阿玄绞尽了脑汁，却无论如何都想不明白，总觉得有什么不一般的东西在阻碍他伤害这个孩子。

笋儿生了一双滴溜溜的、黑亮的大眼睛，像两枚小镜子，映出阿玄此刻狼狈不堪的样貌。他大大咧咧地笑着，鼻涕打出一串泡儿，唇角挂着流不完的涎水，黏乎乎，脏兮兮，表情因为懵懂而显得大胆无惧。

臭娃娃，你差点死在我手上，怎么可以不怕我？

阿玄腹诽。

这孩子呆头笨脑的，一点儿也不聪明，连杀过人的狸妖都不知道要躲一躲，哪里像是继承了陆家文脉的样子？

也许……原本就没有吧。

也许他豁出了性命为陆桓康追求的那些东西，根本就是虚幻的吧。

阿玄忽然很想自嘲，可惜他眼下是猫儿模样，笑了也瞧不出来，有些遗憾。

悄悄的，笋儿的小手伸了过来，先碰到它潮湿的鼻尖，又碰到它只余半寸长的小短须，最后揪住了脸颊上绒软的长毛。绒毛带着狸子的体温，比襁褓更暖和，笋儿凑近了一些，小手搂着阿玄的颈子，亲昵地往他怀里拱，还咯咯发笑。

挨得太近了，孩子又太软，阿玄敏锐的鼻子嗅到了一股淡淡的奶香。

他还有四颗尖牙，还有一点点剩余的力气，这样近的距离，没人能从它口中救走这个孩子。只要张嘴一咬，他就能撕裂这条粉嫩的小脖子，送他命丧黄泉，随晏琛而去。

等了很久的，不是么？

献祭了自己的性命，精心谋划了一个不算太烂的局，只为除掉这个孩子，如今新的机会就放在面前，猎物自己送上门来，为什么不杀？只要杀掉，便算夙愿达成，剥皮也好，抽筋也好，油锅里炸烂千百遍也好，起码不再是白白送死。

心里很痒，牙根也一丝丝地发痒。

横竖逃不过一死，更不会有比下油锅更惨的死法，临走之前，何不把小笋一起带上？让痛苦的更痛苦，让忿恨的更忿恨，他欠下了那么多命，真的不差再添一条。

为什么不呢？

为什么……不呢？

阿玄鼻子发酸，眼角悄然滑下了几滴泪。他心里一慌，赶忙伸出舌头舔掉——真是丢脸死了，当着好几个仇人的面呢，这么一哭，实在太有损狸子慷慨赴死的尊严。

可当舌尖不经意碰到笋儿柔嫩的小脸时，刹那间，阿玄竟狠狠打了一个寒颤。

孩子的皮肤那么绵软，像一团溶于湖水的云絮，更像一颗毫无防备的、裸露在险境之中的心脏。

好吧。

算我输了。

我姑且留你一条性命。

不是因为我不能，也不是因为我不舍，只是我若带你走了，便要祸及陆桓康，害得陆家兄弟彻底反目，害得我所爱之人众叛亲离。

我是为了他……才肯让你活着。

所以，你要惜命，要长成一个健壮的小屁孩，活得久一些。

阿玄有一条柔软而蓬松的大尾巴，毛发纯黑，色泽油亮，其实很漂亮，却因为摇起来有一点儿像狗，他一直不太喜欢。现在他摇了摇这条尾巴，轻轻盖在笋儿身上，将它当做一床绒软的小被子。

我的这团绒毛，可比什么丝缎和棉絮都暖和多了，要是下油锅之前赶得及，你就将它一剪子剪去，缝作一床冬褥吧。

阿玄这样想。

陆桓城在旁边看着，只觉笋儿的性命是千钧秤砣悬在一根蛛丝上，摇摇欲坠。

他唯恐孩子血溅当场，一颗心砰砰乱跳，目光时刻紧盯，快要从胸腔中跃出，最后实在受不住，冲上去要将孩子抱离，却被一柄拂尘拦住。

玄清道：“依我看，这孩儿是要你留下狸子一条性命。”

“不可能！”陆桓城断然回绝，“笋儿出生不过一天，只知吃奶酣睡，如何能有那样复杂的心思？他亲近狸猫，只是生来喜欢绒暖的活物罢了，我今日就去买一窝兔儿猫儿陪他，唯独这一只，万万留它不得！”

简直荒谬绝伦！

他的确宠爱笋儿，也的确愿意把世间一切美好之物赠与笋儿，却绝不会愚蠢到仅因孩子一声撒娇就把恶狸留下！弑父之仇尚在，扑杀之心未消，只要阿玄一日不死，便是养虎自遗患，保不定哪年哪月它本性发作，趁人不备一口咬死了笋儿！

玄清捋着长须，思忖道：“这只狸猫……已经修成了九条性命。”

陆桓城眉头一蹙：“何意？”

玄清道长斟酌一会儿，眉头渐渐舒展：“陆当家可知，花草聚灵，最为困难的是什么？”

“道长请说。”

“是从无到有。”玄清答道，“聚灵若从虚无开始，便要耗漫漫百年，不可一蹴而就。但若在最初就给他一处依附，譬如一抹生魂，便算是从有到有，约莫四五十年就可聚成。这狸子有九条性命，与其抽筋扒皮毁于一旦，不如尽数取出，赠与你的青竹续命，或许在你阳寿耗尽之前，还赶得及与他见上一面。”

老道士话说一半，似乎想到了什么至关重要的事情，显出一副恍然大悟之貌，连连感叹：“我怎么忘了，我怎么忘了……青竹聚灵，若有那物相助，又何需等上四五十年？”

陆桓城听闻晏琛有救，顿时激动难抑：“道长所指何物？”

“是一道泉绅。”玄清扬袖坐下，向他娓娓道来，“在我金鼎山向阳山巅的千尺崖壁之上，有一道碧水仙瀑，名叫霅川。瀑底的一方潭水被尘世气息所染，倒是与寻常潭水无异，但那瀑源的泉眼却非同一般。它与天界相通，水色至清至明，仙气充沛，乃是金鼎山灵根所在。有顽疾缠身的，饮之可痊愈，有神衰气竭的，饮之可续命。若能取来瀑源之水日日浇灌青竹，更不知胜过人间雨雪多少。也许只消一二十年，你那小公子便能醒来了。”

陆桓城喜不自胜，立刻道：“既是如此，我派人每日去山中一趟，取回泉水便是！”

玄清闻言，笑着摆了摆手：“要真能那般容易，天下岂非再无生病之人？我方才说过，这一道泉绅的瀑眼开在千尺断崖之上，那崖壁悬垂矗立，恰如一刀直劈开。泉眼至左壁三十丈，至右壁三十丈，至峰巅也是三十丈，崖底深潭中更有石剑石匕无数，若以凡人身躯，断然不可能取到一滴水，可谓‘虽在人间，却也不在人间’。世人皆有贪欲，明知不可为而为之，非但求不来仙泉，还会先遭殒命之灾，故而我观中一直对此隐秘不宣，不敢教芸芸众生知晓，但是……”

他说到这儿，阿玄那条蓬松的大尾巴突然竖了起来，好似风中一丛芦苇。

玄清道：“……但是这只狸子，恰恰可以做到。”

这番话一说出来，陆桓城面露骇诧，而旁边的陆桓康猛然抬头，颓丧的眼睛一下充满了光芒：“道长，您是说，留下阿玄一条命，让它去……去山中……”

玄清欣然颔首。

峭壁千尺高，苔崖湿且滑，唯有狸子体型轻巧、身形矫健，又生得四只利爪，可以沿着嶙峋怪石跃过三十丈，亲赴泉眼取水。而未成精的普通狸子，又哪里听得懂人言，去做成这样一桩复杂的事？

能帮忙的只有阿玄。

这真是一个讽刺至极的笑话。

从前处心积虑害死了晏琛的，如今又要费尽全力去救活他。陆桓城的恨意刚寻到源头，还未报仇雪恨，偏偏获知了这般珍秘的消息！十年，二十年，放在人间或许漫长，但与泱漭百年相比，实在太过短暂。

那是望得见的彼岸，再遥远，终有一日也可到达。

像有一簇火星子落入了熄灭的爱情，刹那间由暗转亮，死灰中窜出一道炫目的火焰，温暖了陆桓城死去的心。

假使晏琛可以复生，那么血海深仇又算得了什么。

他拒绝不了。

他只要晏琛。

玄清望着枕狸而睡的笋儿，慨然喟叹道：“这几十年，我一次也不曾与人提起过霅川仙泉，故而方才也未能记起，若非你这灵慧小儿啼哭阻拦，只怕我早已取了狸妖性命，他的生父也不能再救回。陆当家，看在你亲生孩儿的面上，你可愿稍作退步，留下狸妖一条性命？”

陆桓康见事有转机，忙道：“哥！”

陆桓城心中恨意未消，一个“好”字死死堵在喉咙里，张口数次也说不出来，最后只得默不作声地点了点头，脸色铁青地走到窗边去了。

老道士举起拂尘，碰了碰阿玄的头顶，朗声道：“狸妖，你之前顶我名号行事，想必知道金鼎山位于何处。从今天起，或十年，或二十年，你要风雨无阻，每日往返四十余里，攀山跃崖，取回泉眼之水浇灌青竹。我还要取走你八条性命，只留下一条供你苟活。你是愿意这样赎清罪孽，还是愿意剥皮抽筋，下油锅了结此生？”

“……七条，你拿走七条。”

阿玄偷偷瞄了一眼陆桓康，小声讨价还价：“我只剩八条命了。”

老道士微微讶然，而后不动声色地问：“那就是应了？”

阿玄摇一摇尾巴：“好。”

玄清道长便从净水钵中取出一根长青柳枝，刺破笋儿的小指，将一滴血挤在柳叶尖儿上。待血珠消隐，他把柳枝编做一只颈环，戴在阿玄的脖子上，叮嘱道：“今后这孩子要你做什么，你便乖乖做什么，若起了歹意，再想害人，柳枝儿就会取走你最后一条性命，知道了么？”

阿玄用爪子扯扯柳枝，伸出粉舌头，谄媚地舔了笋儿一口：“知道了。”

然后在暗中翻了一个硕大的白眼。

笋儿被舔到小手腕，痒嗖嗖的，呼啦一下缩回来，顺道拔走了阿玄右颊上最后一根胡须。


	52. 陆霖

陆家的小公子叫做陆霖，乳名笋儿，今年三岁，生得伶俐乖巧。

他自小就是家里最受宠的独苗儿，父亲宠爱他，祖母宠爱他，二叔宠爱他，连向来不怎么搭理人的狸子也宠极了他。

却依然少了什么。

少一个最疼他的竹子爹爹，世事便不够圆满。

陆霖从没见过竹子爹爹，据说他生下来的那一天，竹子爹爹就回到了竹子里，从此再也没有出来。他刚识事的时候，父亲天天抱着他坐在书房西窗前，指着一竿翠绿的青竹告诉他，那是他的竹子爹爹。

每一天，竹子爹爹都微笑地看着他长大。

每一天，笋儿都要记得来这里，向竹子爹爹问一声安好。

陆霖八个月零九天时，学会了人生中的第一个词语，竹子爹爹，紧接着，又学会了人生中的第二个词语，木头爹爹。

木头爹爹，指的自然就是陆桓城。

学会“木头”这个词的契机，是陆霖看到了那一圈绕着青竹而建的木头架子。它们风吹雨淋，日日夜夜地护着青竹，生怕它不慎倒下。不知怎么的，陆霖把“木头”这个新词和“爹爹”这个旧词拧到了一块儿，奶声奶气地唤陆桓城木头爹爹。

陆桓城没有纠正他。

他太喜欢这个称呼，一竹一木，消去了原本天差地别的隔阂，显得他与晏琛格外亲近。他愿意做那一圈方方正正的木头架子，一辈子护着晏琛，也护着旁边的小幼竹。

父子俩一块儿住在藕花小苑里，等待着未来的某一天，竹子爹爹悄然苏醒，回到这个他曾经居住过的地方来。

“竹子爹爹在竹子外头的时候，生得什么模样？”

一个阳光灿烂的午后，三岁的陆霖坐在陆桓城大腿上，仰着小脑袋问他。

陆桓城把他抱到了铜镜前，指着镜子里幼童稚嫩的眉眼，说：“竹子爹爹在外头的时候，和我们笋儿生得一模一样。等再过十年，笋儿长大了，就会变成竹子爹爹的模样。”

陆霖欣喜地“呀”了一声，颇有兴致地凑近铜镜，仔仔细细盯着瞧，片刻后又长长“喔”了一声，兴奋道：“一模一样！”

“那……竹子爹爹爱我吗？”

他好奇地问。

陆桓城取来了一只上锁的木匣子，掏出钥匙打开，从里头拿出一卷一卷的画轴摊在案上。纸面有些枯皱，每一幅都画着丛丛墨竹，竿直叶茂，或倚窗，或覆雪，而每一根墨竹旁边，无一例外地都依偎着一棵小笋儿。

他握住陆霖的小手，带他抚摸那些高高低低的竹笋，温声道：“笋儿，这些是竹子爹爹怀着你的时候画的，他喜欢你，所以，每一棵小笋画的都是你。”

陆霖摸过了一棵又一棵小笋，心里想，啊，原来在很久以前，我还没有生下来的时候，竹子爹爹就这么爱我了呀。

“那么，那么……”陆霖转过头，一双大眼睛看着陆桓城，“木头爹爹在哪里呢？画里哪一根竹子是木头爹爹呢？”

陆桓城低头，在孩子柔软的脸颊上轻啄了一口：“木头爹爹不是竹，不在画上。那个时候，我就站在你竹子爹爹旁边，瞧着他画你呢。”

……可惜，不是的。

这是一个彻头彻尾的谎言，哄骗孩子，也哄骗他自己。

晏琛画笋的时候，他不在家，晏琛捧着画卷给他瞧的时候，他也瞧不明白。每一株歪斜的竹、怪异的笋，都从他漫不经心的视线里掠了过去，充其量只换来几声零碎的戏弄，几声轻浮的调笑，仅此而已。

直到晏琛死后的第七天，他走进了阒寂无声的藕花小苑，打开了积灰已久的房门，环顾四周。就在一瞬间，他的身体突然被一道惊电劈中了——墙壁上，每一幅映入眼帘的墨竹与幼笋，都揭开了背后的意义。

陆桓城无法形容那种毛骨悚然的感觉。

它们不单单是画，它们是一扇窗，透过纸面，还能看见那一段凝固的时光里，晏琛忧戚的神情、忐忑的心迹、欲言又止的不安。它们明晃晃地挂在眼前，曾经无数次努力地想要告诉他一些真相，可是，他读不懂。

如今读懂了，也晚了。

画中的幼笋还在，画外的青竹已经离开，留下这些单薄的画纸，赠予他缅怀。

“爹爹？木头爹爹！”陆霖扭一扭，唤回了陆桓城的思绪，“你喜欢竹子爹爹，是因为竹子长得好看吗，像画里头这样？”

陆桓城揉了揉陆霖的碎发：“我喜欢上他的时候，还不知道他是竹子呢。”

“不知道呀？”陆霖惊讶地叫出来，眼中充满好奇，“那后来呢？后来是怎么知道的？木头爹爹一定吓了一跳吧？”

“是啊，吓了一大跳。”陆桓城低头看着孩子，淡淡地笑道，“他本来瞒得好好的，可是你一出生，哇哇乱哭，掉了一大堆竹叶子。我捡起来一看，咱们笋儿居然是一根小竹子，那竹子爹爹生了你，自然就是一根大竹子了。就这样，竹子爹爹被你害得露馅了。”

陆霖闹了一张大红脸，扎进父亲怀里，扭来扭去地撒娇：“不怪我，不怪我！我已经长大了，现在不掉叶子了！”

话音刚落，他就被陆桓城逮住，轻轻挠了几下咯吱窝。

陆霖咯咯大笑，一时没憋牢，衣裳里接连洒出来好几片小竹叶。陆桓城抓在手里给他瞧，逗弄道：“这又是谁掉的小叶子呀？”

陆霖捂住了小脸，羞得不肯抬起头来——竹叶子好像一张湿床单，挂在晾衣绳上，被明亮的太阳晒着，戳穿了他夜晚尿床的坏事。

陆桓城搂着他，扎扎实实地亲了好一阵，又用胡茬蹭弄，陆霖才肯嘻嘻哈哈露出小脸，眨巴着一双眼睛问他：“再后来呢？竹子爹爹露陷了，和我一样不好意思，就躲回竹子里去了吗？”

陆桓城被他天真的想法弄得一愣，本想顺应陆霖的意思点头说是，内心挣扎良久，终究不忍将晏琛的死亡说得那样轻描淡写。

孩子是有权知道真相的，尤其在长久地失去生身之人以后。

他不该隐瞒。

陆桓城便抱住陆霖，轻轻地、慢慢地说：“再后来，我对你的竹子爹爹做了一件很不好的事情，害他生了病，受了伤，身子太虚弱，没法再在外头待着，只好回竹子里休息，要休息很久很久才能出来。笋儿，他很爱你，甚至比我还要爱你，可他不能亲自照顾你，所以你要健健康康地长大，等你竹子爹爹休息够了，从竹子出来，看到你好好的，才不会难过。”

“那……还要等多久呢？”

陆霖咬着小手指，歪着脑袋问。

陆桓城道：“木头爹爹也不清楚，大概还要很久。我们一块儿等，总有一天能等到的。”

他把陆霖的小手指从嘴里拿开，握在掌心轻轻揉按。从前晏琛心里不安，也时常习惯性地轻咬指尖，陆霖与他生得相像，再一咬指头，那模样几乎和晏琛重叠了八九分，陆桓城承受不住。

陆霖看完了画，又低头翻找那只木匣子。

匣子里堆着成百上千枚竹叶，蓬松而干枯。陆霖拿起一枚，与自己的叶子比照了一会儿，发现它更长、也更宽，便举给陆桓城看：“这是竹子爹爹的吗？”

叶片微卷，褪淡了翠色，薄脆的叶脉上还残留着晏琛当年的血。

陆桓城接过竹叶安放在掌心，对陆霖点了点头：“是啊，竹子爹爹走的时候，留了好多叶子给你。那时候你刚生下来，晚上总爱哭，谁也哄不住，只有抓一把叶子放在襁褓里，让你抱着它们，你才能安安稳稳地睡到天亮。”

陆霖赶忙用两只小手捧起一大把竹叶子，凑到鼻前嗅了嗅。

草叶干枯，香气浅淡，亲近的感觉扑面而来，和从前一样强烈。他恍然大悟，心里想，原来不止竹子爹爹爱我，我也同样爱着他呀。

“那这个呢？这个是什么？”

陆霖眼尖，在乱蓬蓬的竹叶堆里发现了一块布料边角，拎出来递到陆桓城面前：“这也是竹子爹爹留给我的吗？”

乍见那块脏污的布料，陆桓城神色蓦地一变，闭目仰头，颤抖着喘出了一口气。

它像一块抹布，遍布着凝结的黄褐色油斑，应该被早早地丢弃，而不该被收纳在这儿。但陆桓城知道，它最初的颜色本是雪白的，只是交到他手中时，已经在菜汁和油污中浸泡了太久，再也洗不干净了。

这块布料很小，三寸见方，上头歪歪扭扭地绣着五个字。

整整三年，陆桓城只在最初拿到它的时候读过一次，然后便逃避地塞进了木匣，落锁深藏，再也不敢取出。

如今它被陆霖捧到面前，仿佛一条渐愈的伤疤突然撕去新痂，淋漓的血肉翻卷在外，疼得陆桓城双目急红，嘴唇煞白，许久才哑声回答：“这是……他写给我的信。”

“是信呀？”

陆霖咋咋呼呼，瞧见什么都新奇，一块布料翻来覆去地琢磨，过会儿又嘟着嘴问：“可是，信不都写在纸上的吗？”

“嗯，都写在纸上。”陆桓城把孩子往怀里拥紧了些，“但那时候，你的竹子爹爹没有纸……他只有这个。”

陆霖弄不明白了：“为什么没有纸？”

陆桓城喉咙里哽住，有些艰难地开口：“因为他住在一个……一个很简陋的地方，那儿没有纸，也没有笔……那儿什么都没有。”

陆霖更不明白了：“什么都没有，竹子爹爹为什么要去那儿住？”

孩子的嗓音软软的，尾调拐着弯儿上扬，透出纯然的天真与好奇。他在问一个最简单的问题，不带一点儿责备意味，可越这样，陆桓城就在内疚中陷得越深。每一个字仿佛都是尖锐的质问，是陆霖流着泪，攥着布料，哀哭着问他为什么要把竹子爹爹囚禁在那儿，为什么心狠手辣，害得他们骨肉分离，迄今不能见上一面？

他给不出回答，心口阵阵绞痛。

陆霖敏感，察觉到父亲有点儿难过，便扭过小身子，搂着他的脖子“啾”地亲了一大口，然后小心地摊开布料，用两只小手捧着，乖巧地问：“竹子爹爹在这信里说了什么呀？”

陆桓城抚过一根根毛糙的棉线，喑涩地道：“他说，他想回家。”

“喔……”

陆霖还小，还不认得字，但他低下头去，认真端详着那些横竖交错的陌生笔画，轻声念道：“想回家。”

每一个音节，都念得字正腔圆。

念完了又问：“木头爹爹收到信，一定就去接他了吧？”

陆桓城望着他乌黑的大眼睛，忽然支撑不住了。他收紧双臂，把陆霖牢牢抱在怀里，闻着他身上甜淡的奶香味，哽咽道：“没有，我没有收到信……对不起，笋儿，对不起，我没去接你的竹子爹爹……”

泪水无声淌下，沾湿了唇面，满是咸涩的味道。

陆霖有些不知所措，小声唤道：“……木头爹爹？”

“我没去接他，把他一个人丢在了那儿，好多天都没过问一声。他肚子里怀着你，却被困在小小的院子里出不来，受尽了苦楚。直到你出生，我才匆匆赶去接他……可是已经……”

“爹爹不要哭……”

小袖子为他拭去泪水，陆霖学着大人的样子，摸了摸父亲的头顶，软乎乎地劝慰：“不哭了，不哭了。”

“好，爹爹不哭了。”

陆桓城勉强露出一丝笑容，朝陆霖点了点头。

但是……只要抱着孩子，感受到那活生生的体温和呼吸，他的眼泪就止不住。

他无时无刻不在想，怀里这幼小的生命，曾是晏琛腹中血脉相融的一团骨肉。那个少年熬过了多少痛苦的岁月，才终于用身体为他孕育出一个孩子。

最早的时候，晏琛翻江倒海地呕吐，食不下咽，一张脸白得像纸片，却还是倦怠地朝他笑着，说要多吃一些，喂饱肚子里的小东西。

再后来，孩子从指甲盖那么大，长到了小拳头那么大，又长到了小西瓜那么大，晏琛每回睡前脱衣裳，都要稍稍侧过身子，生怕臃肿的身形显露出来，他看了会不喜欢。脱去衣裳以后，便急匆匆钻进被窝里，用被褥遮住肚子。

可是只要他想摸，晏琛也从来不会拦着。

晏琛一直如水一样顺从，任由他抚摸隆起的小腹，有时他的手掌停留得久了些，那只属于晏琛的、白皙而修长的手就会伸过来，与他十指交叠，不肯放松。

陆霖还在晏琛腹内的那些时日，他们过得安宁而幸福，可为什么后来，他们之间有了数不尽的阴差阳错？

每一次，只要命运肯稍稍施与一点仁慈，或者让他收到食盒里的书信，或者让他在那个大雨滂沱的傍晚走进院子，今天，他就不会形单影只地抱着孩子，用晏琛留下的一件件遗物，为他讲述那个不能相见的竹子爹爹。

漫长的三年过去了，相见的日子却依然遥远。

要到什么时候，晏琛才能从他每一晚的梦境中走出来，鲜活的，微笑着，重新站在他面前？


	53. 虫灾

陆霖三岁两个月的时候，生了一场重病。

他的病情来势汹汹，起先是发烧，体温蹭蹭地往上窜，在炎炎夏日里烧作了一块火炭，无论井水擦身还是凉帕敷额都不管用。后来又哭着喊疼，小脸蛋通红，两道细细的眉毛拧在一块儿，泪水噼里啪拉往下掉。

“奶奶，奶奶……笋儿身上疼……”

他缩在陆母怀中，可怜地抽泣着。陆母问他哪儿疼，他说，脑袋疼，胸口疼，手脚疼，骨头疼……总之哪儿都疼，疼得受不住。

陆霖本是一个乖巧听话的孩子，从前跌破了皮肉也没哭过一声，这回竟哭得双目红肿，小身子一个劲地打颤。整个人精神蔫蔫，气息奄奄，时不时地惊厥抽搐，最后唇角竟溢出白沫来，吓得陆母捂着胸口哀吟，险些先归了天。

泰安堂的程大夫前来看诊，并拢二指，捏着孩子细瘦的手腕把脉，再验过眼耳鼻舌，片刻后轻叹一声，只说天意难违。这般的三岁幼儿，突发重疾又左右查不出病因，多半是老天不肯留他，要早早地收回去。

陆母一听，活似心尖上最宝贝的一块肉被人生生割了去，口中凄厉地唤了一声笋儿，当即双眼翻白，晕厥在地。

这下可好，家里一老一小，通通卧病在床。程大夫只得暂缓归程，与他提壶拎药的小徒一同留下照料。

陆霖生病第二天，全府已经一团混乱。

这时候谁都可以乱，唯独陆桓城必须保持冷静。他弃下了重要的丝绸生意，将之交予管事打理，自己彻夜不眠地守在陆霖床边。孩子喊一声痛，他便搂着温声抚慰，喊一声饿，他便递上熬烂的咸粥，一勺一勺亲喂。这般忧心忡忡熬到天亮，已是眼含血丝，神乏身倦。

可惜事与愿违，他再是如何悉心照料，陆霖也不见好转，反倒病得越来越重。

临近午时，阳气分明最盛，陆霖周身却遍布阴寒之气，小手一抬就落下几枚竹叶子。他虚弱地蜷在被褥里，眼角沾泪，喃喃唤着竹子爹爹，竟像要随着晏琛一同去了。

陆桓城守在床边，扶额闭目，揉拧眉心，胸口悲痛欲裂。

笋儿是晏琛拼死留下的唯一一缕血脉，他曾亲口答应过要把孩子平安养育长大。谁料才过去短短三年，这缕宝贵的血脉眼睁睁就要断毁在他手中，教他如何舍得，又如何甘心！

情急之中，陆桓城突然想起了一个人：“还有……还有玄清道长！”

金鼎山鹤云观的那位玄清道长，法力高深，曾为青竹续过性命。陆霖亦是一株小竹精，若能请他出观，施以援手，或许还有一线生机！

他立刻就打算差人去一趟金鼎山，还没出声，窗外闪过一抹黑影，紧跟着一条长尾从窗顶垂了下来。

一只黑狸悄无声息地翻窗而入，落地时化为少年模样，绒耳赤足，口中叼一根细绳，绳上悬一只赭色小皮壶，左摇右晃，份量十足。

阿玄松口，小皮壶落入了掌中。

“别指望那老头了，他忙着升仙呢，几天前开始闭关修行，要闷够大半年才出来，现在整个道观就是一坨垃圾。”

所以最近他多了一样乐趣，取水不从后山绕路，直接甩着尾巴大摇大摆经过道观大门。一众小道士见了他，纷纷怒骂追赶，一边高呼“妖孽哪里跑”，一边拂尘、扫帚、画歪的符纸、啃剩的桃核之类一股脑儿全丢了过来。

真是满山的废物，在八卦阵中茁壮成长。

阿玄晃了晃小皮壶，递予陆桓城：“喏，刚从霅川取的水，还冰着呢。我今天多灌了一壶，你喂他喝几口，能好受些。”

说完往窗边轻盈一蹦，大大咧咧蹲在了椅子上。

他在陆桓城眼里信誉度基本为零，所以陆桓城在场的时候，他向来非常有自知之明，从不会离陆霖太近。虽然私底下陆霖就跟一团浆糊似地往他身上粘，揪着尾巴抱着腿，扯都扯不下来。

而且陆霖学会的第一个词其实并不是“竹子爹爹”，而是“喵”。

当然这件事，阿玄是打死都不敢说出口的。

那老道诚不欺人，霅川水确有奇效。陆霖病怏怏地饮入几口，“唔”地舔舔嘴唇，大约一盏茶后，他眉头舒展，呼吸渐匀，面色稍显红润，还开口唤了声爹爹。陆桓城大喜，哄着他在怀中安稳地入睡了。

陆桓城又以手背试探——孩子额头温热，却不火烫，热度已经退去了大半。

这彻夜的忙碌，总算能在此刻稍稍安心。

阿玄观望了半晌，觉得情况还算不错，便抬头仰望天花板，斟酌着过会儿的一番话应该怎么说，忽然就听陆桓城说道：“……有劳。”

狸子一呆，身体前倾，双手扒着椅背，连狸带椅一同“砰”地翻在了地上。

他听到了什么？！

陆桓城居然对他说“有劳”？

阿玄狼狈地爬起来，只见陆桓城看着他，认真道：“晏琛的事，我大概这辈子都没法原谅你，但陆霖是我的命，你若救得了他，今后你想留在桓康身边，我不会阻拦。”

阿玄脸上写满了一行行“我在做梦”，但尾巴已经不能自控地摇了起来，媲美狗辈，极其没自尊地表达着友善，一会儿反应过来，结巴道：“其实，我早上去竹庭瞧了两眼，小屁……呃，小毛……呃，小陆霖这回生病，大概是因为这玩意儿。”

他摊开手掌，往掌心吐了一口，除了口水什么也没吐出来，再吐一口，还是什么也没吐出来。

阿玄盯着陆桓城，有点尴尬：“啊，好像被我吃掉了。”

陆桓城与他大眼瞪小眼，额爆青筋，差点拍案而起。阿玄赶紧疯狂地摇尾巴，一脸狗也甘拜下风的谄媚相：“是这样，竹林里……在闹虫灾。”

“虫灾？！”陆桓城惊愕失色，怒道，“你之前怎么不说？”

“说了啊。”阿玄蹲在地上，满脸郁闷，两只耳朵耷拉下来，变作一只没脾气的折耳猫，“上回我说有虫子，你让我挑掉来着，我都给挑干净了，一条也没剩。结果今天再去瞧，小竹子身上又爬了一大堆虫，密密麻麻的。竹竿上还有几个虫眼，估计不止外头闹虫，里头也在闹。”

他这么一说，陆桓城才明白事情的原委。

陆霖声声喊痛，竟是竹身被虫儿咬穿了窟窿！这孩子年幼，竹壁薄软，比旁边的成竹脆弱不知多少，又生得鲜嫩多汁，最易招惹虫儿。他这做父亲的偏偏乱了阵脚，只顾着眼前着急，居然忘了去竹林查看情况！

阿玄见他又恐慌又自责，赶紧封住了嘴巴，把临到嘴边那句“晏琛身上虫子更多”吞了回去，一脸肃然且同情地蹲在那里。

竹庭幽荫，光线不明。陆桓城站在西窗边，抬头望向竿竿竹身，只觉汗毛倒竖。

果真是一夜之间，虫灾泛滥。

竹壁、细枝、嫩叶……每处都爬着一条条绵软的细虫，不停不歇地啃咬蚕食。陆桓城是做丝绸生意的，养着大片桑田与蚕庄，早已看惯了吃叶的白虫，此刻竟也诡异地惧怕起来，仿佛那些虫子正爬在陆霖身上，噬咬着孩子单薄的一条性命。

而虫灾之烈，远不止此。

当视线落到旁边那竿青竹身上时，陆桓城惊得倒跌了三步。

陆霖这一株虽然幼嫩，指甲轻掐便会出汁，却毕竟竹灵尚在，好歹算是有主的竹子，虫子不敢太过嚣张。而旁边晏琛这一株，灵气散尽，毫无自保之力，便似一个无家可归的孤儿。那虫子欺软怕硬，齐齐聚到晏琛身上大快朵颐，恣肆无忌，竟咬得孔洞清晰可辨，叶缘坑坑洼洼。整根竹子憔悴枯槁，连绿意都显得暗沉，从上到下，没有一丝生机。

倘若晏琛已经醒来，却被困在竹内，活活看着自己被咬死，该有多么痛苦？

倘若没有霅川之水日日滋养，晏琛的竹身……岂非早已毁去？

陆桓城一拳砸在墙上，恨极了自己的疏忽。

阿玄唯恐下一拳就要砸到他身上，尾巴瞬间绷直，赌咒发誓道：“我昨天来浇水时，还不是这样的！真的！”

说着上蹿下跳，动作飞快，刷刷几下摘光了竹虫抛进篓子里，掌心“腾”地窜出一把火，烧得焦脆喷香。

陆桓城见他以火烧虫，便问：“你既懂法术，可否做些什么护着这两根竹子，不让虫子进去？”

阿玄沮丧道：“我是狸妖，只会耍些妖术。妖术性邪，顶多拿来杀虫，却不能拿来做护障。能做护障的，要像晏琛那般灵气纯净、又怀善意才行。我的妖气要是做了护障，不光虫子，整片竹林都要死透了。”

他虽然弄得死晏琛，却不代表晏琛会的法术他也会。

护障之术，恰恰最看灵气质地，越是纯粹的灵气，成障越容易。晏琛只要简简单单画两下，梦障、护屏信手拈来，再掺入鲜血，比玄铁坚盾还要牢靠。而他阿玄……绘得出咒纹，灌不进妖气，障子没搭起来就先塌了，哪里能指望他？

空竿百节，枝叶高过屋顶，连狸妖也望竹兴叹，束手无措。

唯一能帮忙的只有金鼎山那老道士，可惜他好死不死正在闭关修炼，等他出来，竹子连根都要被啃烂了。

这边阿玄正在努力思索，那边陆桓城循着他的话，却想到了一个不详的可能。

陆宅的竹林，从来都是与死亡绝缘的，至少在他生命的前二十八年里没有闹过一次虫灾。无论春夏秋冬，哪怕整个阆州虫害肆虐，外头的青竹成片地开花枯死，自家竹林也照旧一派安稳，不受一点侵扰。

为什么？

是因为晏琛吗？

晏琛用他纯净的灵气护佑了整片竹林，以致三百年无灾无害，葱郁茂盛。而今竹虫猖獗，一夜蔓延，是不是意味着……晏琛凝聚的灵气，还远远未到可以抵御虫灾的地步？

甚至连自己都保护不了。

他的晏琛，真的还能回来吗？


	54. 记忆

阿玄灵光乍现，一双碧绿的眼睛忽然锃亮：“啊！陆霖有灵气！”

之前怎么没想到！

陆霖是一根小竹子，年岁尚小，心智柔软，还不到使用灵气的时候，可正因如此，他体内的灵气才未受一分尘世污染，至清至纯，用来建造一座流光护障再合适不过。

眼下陆霖病重，昏睡难醒，无法亲自施障，但有一个人却能不受阻碍地借用他的灵气。

便是他的生父陆桓城。

阿玄兴奋地立起了两只耳朵，连珠炮似地向陆桓城阐释来龙去脉：“你看，你是凡人，本身没有灵气，可陆霖与你血脉相通、心怀感应，他在你身边时，灵气便能为你所用。你将他抱来，我教你吐纳调息、贯通灵气，再教你如何施法落障。大约短短两刻，你便能用他的灵气织出一道护障，起码能顶一阵子。”

这番话恰如雪中送炭，走水逢雨，一刹那燃起了陆桓城的希望。

陆桓城一贯对于阿玄的人品存在强烈质疑，此时也不得不全信了，匆匆赶去藕花小苑抱来陆霖，用锦褥裹着，不让他受一丝风吹。

阿玄盘腿而坐，一字一句地教导，陆桓城便一字一句地照做。

先是半刻凝神静气，再是半刻闭目吐纳，意识落入旷远之地，一缕清风拂面而来。渐渐的，陆桓城感觉到了空无一物的空气中有灵息在缓缓流淌，那些灵息清冽而甘甜，带着奶香，仔细一嗅，果真是陆霖的味道。

陆霖刚饮过霅川之水，正是灵气最鼎盛的时候。它们受到召唤，一丝一缕聚于陆桓城身旁，亲昵地蹭弄着，就像孩子依恋父亲，久久不肯散去。

阿玄又教他画咒。

咒纹繁琐，不太易画。陆桓城第一次使用竹子的灵气，心里着实紧张，手指却相当稳固，分毫不颤，绘出的咒纹弧圆线直，笔锋犀利，可谓极其漂亮。

事情进展顺利，但待到灌注灵气时，终于出了一点事端。

一座护障要耗去约莫八九成的灵气，陆霖生着重病，灵气一被抽走，当即难受得直皱眉头，在被褥中不断呻吟，痛苦地唤道：“爹爹……”

陆桓城本能地就要松手去抱孩子，阿玄一看不对，张牙舞爪地扑过来，把他的胳膊狠狠拍了回去：“别停！继续！”

然后抄起小皮壶，一点一点地往陆霖口中喂水。

陆桓城于是摒弃杂念，继续将灵气灌入符中。咒符渐渐膨盈，从一张薄纸变作了一座玲珑小障，大约一尺余高，临到灵气耗竭，那护障突然飞速膨胀开来，瞬间就罩住了整片竹林。

一时间，耳畔尽是竹虫跌落之声，虫身撞击竹壁，在空节中簌簌作响，如同一场急雨。不一会儿，声止，风静，几股青烟自竹根处飘起，又渐次淡去，消弭于空气之中。

陆桓城再抬头去瞧，西窗前的两根竹子已是干干净净，竹壁上、枝叶间，不见一条竹虫。

伤痕犹在，仍需细细调养，但至少不会再添新伤。

阿玄长长地舒出一口气，愉快地摇了摇尾巴。

他扭头去看陆桓城，打算借此邀功，再刷一点好感度，以免往后天天在府里夹着尾巴做猫，却见陆桓城的表情变得极其怪异。他仰着头，望向层层叶片间洒落的迷离阳光，目光震惊，脸色惨白，汗水从额头纷乱淌下，沾湿了鬓角。

他的身体在剧烈颤抖，仿佛大病发作，下一刻就要腿软倒下去。

在灵障撑开的一刹那，陆桓城记起了一件事——这不是他第一次借用陆霖的灵气。

四年前的十二月，桐和山，凤翎城，客栈的雅房里。那一天风和日丽，晨起后，晏琛欣喜地告诉了他一个好消息。

他怀孕了，他们要有孩子了。

当时他微微地笑起来，就想抱住晏琛，亲吻他的额头，问他怎么突然起了玩心，竟编造一个这样拙劣的谎言来戏弄他。

但晏琛含笑望着他，眼神真诚而期待，清澈得像一潭浅水，没有一丝谎言的痕迹。

陆桓城怔住了。

……不是戏弄，更不是玩笑。

晏琛从来不会骗他，说怀孕了，就是真的怀孕了。他该相信晏琛所说的每一句话，该相信晏琛的每一个表情，所以，如果有错，一定是其他地方错了。

是这个世界错了。

就在那一瞬间，日月西升，天地倒悬，河水逆流，他用笋儿的灵力，给自己施下了三道障。

三道灵障，遮目，塞听，蒙心，因本心强烈的愿望而坚不可摧。它们悄然加诸于身，谁也不曾察觉。祸根就此种下，在阴差阳错的短暂幸福中越扎越深，最后关头换上一副狰狞面目，绝杀而至，绞碎了一切。

晏琛死于他的爱。

死于那一天，他不计后果的信任。

陆桓城跪倒在地，垂着头，汗泪齐涌，大颗大颗砸进了泥土里。

四年前，晏琛一个人挺着肚子，孤立无援地承受着欺辱与刁难，他本该好好保护他，护他不受委屈，可这三道灵障将真相阻隔在外，令他看不清最简单的是非对错。他没能护好晏琛，甚至还与人同流合污，用最毒的恶意揣测晏琛的心机。

一根空节的竹子，能有什么心机？

晏琛从来就是最初的模样，开心就笑，难过就哭，担忧就拧眉头，忐忑就咬指尖……一直到死，他也不知道索命的灾祸缘何而生，腹中最亲的骨肉竟会成为他的原罪。

无辜，而被辜负。

陆桓城抱竹痛哭，一声声如同泣血。

如果不是机缘巧合，让他知晓了笋儿的灵息可为血亲所用，灵息流淌在指尖的感觉唤醒了被掩埋的记忆，或许四年前心念波动的一刹那，他这一生都回想不起。

他会误解晏琛一辈子。

这一天，陆桓城消沉了很久，消沉过后，他开始变本加厉地惩罚自己。除了陪伴孩子，他几乎把所有时间都花在了生意上，当真是日进斗金，堆银如山。哪怕某日他不幸猝死，陆家殷实的家底也足以让陆霖过一辈子酒池肉林的日子。

这四年里，媒婆把陆宅门槛都踏破了。

陆桓城年近三十，仪表堂堂却无妻无妾，枕畔长久空落，膝下只陆霖一个独子。阆州但凡有名有姓的人家，都争相排着队要将芳龄女儿往他床上送。媒人鱼贯而入，又悻悻而归，几年来竟没有一门亲事说成过，连甘愿作妾的也未能入门。

陆母见他白日在外奔波辛苦，晚上回屋了连个贴心伺候的姑娘都没有，便出言劝了几次，说咱们纳一房小妾，正房的名分还给晏琛留着。晏琛是个好孩子，往后回来，想必能懂你的不得已。

陆桓城直接回绝了。

他从前承诺过，身旁的枕头只留予晏琛一人，沾不得半点儿胭脂水粉。又劝诫陆母往后也莫要再提纳妾之事，她儿子断袖断得彻底，除了晏琛，对谁都硬不起来。

最后想了想，觉得还是不够保险，索性扔下一句：要是纳进来，纳几个，我就往二弟房里送几个。

从此以后，再没一个媒婆登过门。

据说陆家养了一只碧眼玄猫，体型硕大，凶恶如虎，成天蹲在朱漆大门前头坐阵，不咬路人，专咬那些个肥嘟嘟、笑嘻嘻的媒婆，把红帕子挠得稀巴烂，把唇边黑痣抓出一个大窟窿，把写着小姐们生辰八字的红纸撕成碎片，糊出一个“死”字，一爪子拍回媒婆脑门上。

在长达数年的不懈努力之后，阆州各家终于放弃了陆桓城这个三十未娶的金龟婿。他们隐约明白，陆桓城心里应该有了人，那个人挤占了所有的爱，让他再也容不下云鬓倩影。

陆霖四岁生日的春夜，陆桓城灌了很多酒。

最醇，最烈，最忘忧。

一年三百六十五天，有三百六十四天他都过着清规戒律的生活，卯时迎曦光出门，酉时披落霞归家，唯有陆霖生日这一天，他可以放下生意，毫不节制地放纵自己，变成一个嗜酒的可怜醉汉。

他提着酒坛子，仰头大口大口猛灌，喝得烂醉如泥，歪斜地偎在青竹身边。脸颊贴着冰冷的竹壁，吻它，陪它说话，抬头望着月亮，寂寞地守一整晚。

竹庭幽静，旧时的凉风拂过面颊，他和晏琛还像从前那样，亲密地依偎着。

不同的，只是一人一竹。

月光倾泻而下，化作一池流银，涂亮了片片鱼鳞屋瓦。头顶斑驳的竹叶落在皓月中央，是画里的留白与墨影。

这是一个美好的晴夜。

不像四年前的那一夜，天地落着雨，心底落着泪，幽微的烛光将西窗映作一张泛黄的宣纸。雷电竖劈，婴儿啼哭，染血的竹叶子一片接着一片从窗棂间飞出，飞过他眼前，消融在无边无际的黑暗里。

空床榻，冷被褥，一把掀开，满目碎竹叶，满鼻血腥味。

这幕景象成了陆桓城无法忘却的噩梦，时常在夜半魂魄最虚弱的时候侵袭，让他大汗淋漓地惊醒。

他不敢睡，尤其在晏琛忌辰的这一晚，他更不敢睡。

陆桓城抱着青竹，勉强睁着双眼，酩酊大醉地说胡话，浑浑噩噩地苦熬。第二天清晨醒来时，他的眼白布满了血丝，胡茬刺硬，浑身散发出一股令人作呕的酒气，就像街角落魄的乞人。

模糊的视野里，陆霖站在跟前，不安地唤了声“木头爹爹”。

陆桓城朝他张开双臂，孩子便一头扑进他怀里，紧紧搂住了他的脖子。

好孩子。

他抚摸陆霖柔软的头发，眼角落下一滴咸涩的泪。

我们又熬过了一年，你又长大了一岁，离你竹子爹爹回来的日子，又近了那么一点点。这一年，我们也要好好等，耐心等。

他会回来的。

总有一天，他会回来的。


	55. 重阳

九月重阳，银杏黄，丹桂香。竹篁晚翠，碧影绰俏，映一扇半开的小轩窗。

按照阆州的习俗，重阳时节是要饮桂花酿的。陆桓城临睡前饮了小半坛，陆霖是个贪嘴的孩子，闻着了味道也来撒娇讨要，手里捧一碗甜稠的桂花粥，眼巴巴地盯着酒坛瞧。陆桓城拗不过他，往他粥碗里舀了一勺酒。

陆霖握着小勺搅了搅，哧溜溜喝得碗底一片明光锃亮，又嫌不够，连吃了三块糯米红豆小方糕，这才摸着鼓鼓的小肚子爬上床睡觉。

陆桓城为他擦净唇角，换上一件藕色小绸衫。陆霖很兴奋，踩着褥子满床蹦哒，又抱着枕头左右乱滚，笑嘻嘻地不肯消停。

“这么爱闹？”陆桓城托着咯吱窝把他举到头顶，佯怒道，“今晚不打算睡了？”

陆霖不怕他，眼睛笑得眯作了两道缝儿，嘴上甜声讨饶：“要睡的要睡的，快放我下来，竹子爹爹还等着我呢！”

陆桓城听得心口一颤：“什么？”

陆霖跟条泥鳅似地扭动，两只胖嘟嘟的小胳膊抱住陆桓城的脖子，附到他耳边，吐露了一个小秘密：“木头爹爹，你不知道吧，竹子爹爹每晚都来梦里寻我，已经好些天啦。我要早点儿睡，才能早点儿见到他！”

这小子，一惊一乍的，做个破梦也拿出来唬人，害他白白激动一场。

陆桓城抱他进了被窝，轻拧他的小鼻头：“跟我说说，竹子爹爹在梦里都做了什么？”

陆霖道：“他问我们过得好不好。”

“你怎么回答？”

陆霖调皮地一眨眼：“我怕他担心，就瞒着他，说大家都过得很好。”

陆桓城诧异：“谁过得不好了？”

“你呀！”陆霖趴在他胸口，眨巴着一双明亮的大眼睛，“你上次喝醉了，在书房抱着竹子爹爹哭来着，哭了一整晚，我全看见啦！奶奶教我说，男儿有泪不轻弹，木头爹爹再哭下去，就要变成大姑娘啦！”

说完便嘻嘻哈哈地笑起来，小身子撒着欢滚到床边，“嘭咚”一声撞了墙，哎哎呀呀地喊着痛，又原路滚回，在陆桓城身旁仰面躺好，抓着小被子盖住了半个脑袋，露出一双乌眼。他满脸期待地望向陆桓城，俨然是万事俱备，只欠吹熄蜡烛，好送他入梦，去与竹子爹爹相会。

陆桓城淡淡笑着，眼中的宠溺太浓，藏也藏不住。

他低头亲吻陆霖的面颊，转身吹了烛，灭了灯，钻入被褥，抱着那热乎乎的孩子一同入眠。

睡到半夜，陆霖倏然睁开双眼，“蹭”地坐直了身子。

“竹子……竹子爹爹？”

小手紧紧攥着被褥，幼嫩的嗓音带着一丝明显的颤意。

心脏在左胸跳动得飞快，他不安地环顾四周，突然挣出被窝，七手八脚地从陆桓城身上爬过，跳下床榻，连鞋子也顾不得穿好，光着小脚丫子就往屋外冲去。

陆桓城被他一番闹腾扰了梦，一摸床铺，身旁空空如也，睡意顿时被吓散了大半，起身睁眼一瞧——床帐高高飞扬，珠帘噼啪晃荡，那小小的身影早窜得没了踪迹。

他慌忙翻身下床，大步追将出去，在藕花小苑门口把陆霖逮了个正着，一把拦腰抱起，厉声呵斥：“大半夜的，你要去哪儿？！”

“竹子爹爹，是竹子……竹子爹爹！”

陆霖上气不接下气地喘息，小手一指竹庭方向，声音急切得竟有几分凄厉：“他在叫我，他在叫我啊！”

月盘高悬，皎洁的盈光淌过了孩子漆黑的瞳仁。

湿意在夜色中一滴一滴蔓延着，陆霖的眼眶被热泪灌满，轻轻一眨，悄然间落下一道湿润的水线。

陆桓城震惊得说不出话来。

胸腔剧烈起伏着，耳边不断回荡着陆霖突然喊出的那句话——是孩子未醒的梦呓，还是过深的执念化作了一声虚唤？

也许他懵怔了太久，陆霖等不及，竟呜咽着挣扎起来，小拳头用力砸他的肩膀，拼命要挣脱束缚，大声哭叫道：“你放开我！竹子爹爹叫我呢！他叫我呢！”

“我抱你去！”

陆桓城猛然回神，匆匆脱下衣衫裹好陆霖，推开红漆小圆门，迎头冲进了萧瑟的寒风里。

长廊几道曲折，沿途白穗花在黑夜里绽放，星星点点，一如多年以前。

陆桓城奔过半座宅院，抱着陆霖撞开了竹庭的木栅栏。离青竹还有十步之遥时，臂弯忽而一轻，怀中哭泣的孩子凭空消失了。

衣衫失去依托，松垮在怀，两三枚小竹叶落于掌心，是笋儿的印记。

陆桓城静静注视着掌中竹叶，合拢了五指，独自走到半掩半开的小窗旁，无声依靠在了那儿。

青竹疏立，风烟清净。

子时的竹庭像一场无人惊扰的梦，月溶溶，霜摵摵，皎澈的柔光里叶影斑驳，落在淡色衣衫上，似有人挥毫洒墨，溅开一身墨点。

陆桓城就这样倚在西窗边，守在竹荫下，专注地凝望着两竿相互依偎的竹。

当皓月随着时间一寸一厘偏斜，移过了飞檐上方的时候，他内心积攒起来的激动和雀跃几乎就要冲破胸腔——他知道，晏琛一定回来了。

因为陆霖不喜欢附灵，从不会在竹身里停留太久。

以前陆桓城对竹与灵的依附一无所知，如今抚养陆霖四年，已经熟悉了附灵这回事——方圆三十尺，死竹可贮灵，活竹可续灵。

晏琛随他远赴江北时，大约就是附在一柄紫竹腰扇里，不声不响地陪伴了他月余。

但陆霖和晏琛又是不太一样的。

晏琛生来便是一根竹，喜静，善忍，生性安宁，做人的脾性也与竹子无异，而陆霖……显然受陆家这一系血脉的影响更多些。他性子顽皮，活泼好动，向来对竹身敬而远之。偶尔生一场小病，被父亲劝诱着附回竹子里休养，也总嫌竹庭寂寞寒冷，每每待不足一个时辰就偷溜出来，与那毛茸茸、热乎乎的狸子为伍，躲在被窝里耍赖作弊。

而眼下月渐西移，附灵至今已过去了几盏茶时间，陆霖却一直没从竹子里出来。

这意味着什么，陆桓城再清楚不过。

他只是不敢相信。

仿佛一场持续了四年零五个月的漫漫长夜，他置身其中，连双眼也遗忘了光明的色彩。在极尽绝望的境地里，突然有一个声音告诉他，漫无边际的黑暗要结束了，黎明正悄然来临。

晏琛回来了。

他的天，就要亮了。

陆桓城努力平复呼吸，遏制着令自己心跳增速的强烈喜悦。他甚至觉得自己看到了一些画面，在那根竹子里，晏琛穿着袖口绣竹叶的青衫，抱着小笋儿，一大一小脸贴着脸，亲昵地私语。细细碎碎的词句是满枝花瓣，摇落了，浮水而流，流过光阴里错失的四个年头，填补进每一个思念成疾的夜晚，把属于竹子爹爹的那一份疼爱补偿给笋儿。

陆桓城是父亲，也是丈夫，他守在青竹身旁，没有出声打扰这一场团聚。偶尔他会闭眼凝息，感受着枝叶间缥缈的灵气，看它们织作大片浮沉的水雾，雾气里也满溢着重逢的欢喜。

他有许多话要对晏琛说。

一半是歉意，一半是爱意，从前来不及说出口，如今正可以娓娓道来。

时光从容，心亦缓。

皎月消隐于西墙，夜色由暗转淡，天际翻起了鱼肚白。雾气渐重，露湿沾衣，陆桓城彻夜未睡，守了青竹一整晚，却未觉一点困倦。

“木头爹爹！”

耳畔听得一声欢悦的叫唤，青竹根部聚起了一团浓白的灵息，凝作一个漂亮的男孩儿，张开双臂，飞身扑进了陆桓城怀里。

“竹子爹爹醒过来了，他抱我了，还亲我了！”

陆霖兴奋地向父亲报喜，一张小脸鲜活红润，眉梢眼角沾满了喜色，欢腾得难以自持。

四岁的孩子，说话已经非常利索，加之陆霖天生聪颖，又遇着了一桩天大的喜事，当真是口若悬河，一时半会儿根本收不住。

他环着陆桓城的脖子，先说附灵入竹时，与竹子爹爹相连的竹鞭是暖的。从前竹身冰冷，他不喜欢居留，若能像今日这般温暖，便是待上一生一世也心甘情愿。又说竹内无光，他瞧不见黑暗中晏琛的面容，可晏琛拥着他，怀抱比丝绒还要温软，轻柔的碎吻落在面颊上，比早春的栀子花还要芬芳，晏琛唤他乳名的时候，嗓音温柔，是拂过杨柳尖儿的一缕和风。他的心脏颤栗起来，周身的血液被烘暖了，整个人如梦似幻，幸福得几欲落泪。

陆霖在陆桓城的颈间蹭弄，感叹道：“原来和竹子爹爹在一起，这么开心呀。”

如果能早一些遇见。

如果从来就不曾分离。

陆桓城搂着陆霖，眼眶隐隐发热。

他怎么会不知道呢？

晏琛温情正浓时的模样，他是这天底下最了解的人——肌骨瘦而挺，唇瓣软而糯，欺近了耳边唤一声桓城，咬字里三分娇嗔七分缱绻，哪里像竹，分明是一根绕在指尖的柳条儿，白絮飞扬，蓬茸松软，连铁石心肠的人也舍不得对他说一句狠话。

陆霖盼了四年，终是盼到了竹子爹爹。

而他，也一样盼着啊。

陆桓城有些迫不及待了，他捧着孩子的小脸，急切地问：“阿琛他……你竹子爹爹他，没和你一块儿出来吗？”

“唔，是呀。”陆霖用力点了点头，“他没说要出来。”

陆桓城一愣：“那我们……怎么见他?”

“进竹子里就好啦！”

陆霖神采飞扬，答得干脆：“竹子爹爹送我出来的时候，说他已经康复了，以后可以一直待在竹子里，不会再突然消失。我要是想他了，就可以进竹子找他！”

一直……待在竹子里？

陆桓城心脏一沉，眼中期待的神采瞬间凝固了。

那么我呢？

我想念你的时候，又该去哪儿寻你？！

他猛然扭头，望向身旁那根静默的青竹，一句冲动的询问临到舌尖，整个人突然被一股尖锐的寒意彻底贯穿了——晏琛就在竹内，看得到他倚窗相守，也听得到他与笋儿说话，可整整一夜，晏琛只陪着孩子在竹内亲昵，却不肯迈出竹身一步。

排拒之意，彰明昭著。

这还不足以说明什么吗？

是他沉浸在重逢的巨大喜悦中，冲昏了头脑，才没注意到明显的异样。

袅袅晨雾里，似能看见那个青年一袭碧衫，在三尺远处黯然静立，垂袖，敛眸，堪堪后退半步，避开了他的注视。衣襟上残留着暗沉的血，眉目间犹存未消的恨。

他们之间，隔着一层无言的疏离。

恰如竹壁内外。

四年了，等候太苦，陆桓城竟然忘了……他从未得到过晏琛的恕宥。

陆霖眉飞色舞地说完，见陆桓城容色僵硬，并无喜色，蹙着小眉尖纠结了好一会儿，终于反应过来问题所在。

“对啊，木头爹爹不能进竹子！”他惊呼，愁苦地挠了挠头皮，“那，那怎么办呢？”

陆霖有些急了。

木头爹爹那么爱竹子爹爹，却跟牛郎织女似的见不着面，他这只小鹊儿不称职，搭不出鹊桥，扑棱着两片翅膀干着急：“木头爹爹，你不要慌，也不要难过，我这就去问竹子爹爹，问他什么时候……”

“别问！”陆桓城蓦地搂他入怀，“别问……这样就很好。”

晏琛醒了，就很好。

晏琛挂念孩子，如今孩子安好，随时可以父子团聚，这样……就够了。

至于这个冷漠的世间，晏琛还愿不愿意踏入，他这个负心的郎君，晏琛还愿不愿意相认，他不敢奢求。他与晏琛之间恩怨未消，当年他犯下的那些错，不该为了圆一个三口之家的美梦，借由笋儿之口施加压力，迫使晏琛原谅。

没关系，不要紧的。

从今往后，晏琛可以只做一竿竹，只见陆霖一个人。他会照样爱他，为他浇水，为他修枝，就像从前晏琛作为一竿竹，也无声无息地爱着他那样。


	56. 乔迁

晏琛回来的当天，父子俩迁了居所。

陆桓城念着晏琛是初返人世，不舍得教他与笋儿分隔太远，便带着孩子从藕花小苑迁来了竹庭。两个人洒扫居室，铺床挂帐，凡事亲力亲为，从晨曦忙活到日落，果真将这闲置已久的书房装扮出了几分小家的模样。

西窗薄纱，绘墨竹三五枝。

窗下一席小榻，茵褥与香枕皆是新晒，闻着味道喷香。

旁边案几上茶具洁净，不染尘埃，浅底茶盏四件，深口黑釉壶一把，又添琉璃果盆与茶点小盘，另择几枝碎桂留幽香。

黄檀衣橱开了四层，层层叠满新衫。左半归陆霖，右半归晏琛，俱是自家铺子新制的绫罗绸缎，色泽缭乱胜春花，绛红、鹅黄、青碧、云白……但凡陆家有的染料都做了几件。陆桓城自己的外衫、帛带与发钗随手堆在侧柜里，对比之下煞是可怜。

木匣子里晏琛的旧画重见天日，装裱后一一挂在墙上。从前晏琛不在，画中竹笋相依，画外骨肉分离，瞧见了格外伤怀，如今画外竹笋也相依，便显出别样的温馨来。

他们还在竹庭里搭了一方小池。

甘冽的山泉经由竹筒引入，聚于院墙角落、苔藓滋生处，满满一池碧波阴幽。往后再逢酷暑时节，府里闹起旱灾，可用瓜瓢舀水灌竹。

书房门上多了一块牌匾，陆桓城亲题“苍玉轩”三字，意为颂竹。

他写完这三字，搁了斗笔，望向窗外，陆霖正挥舞着一把笤帚，在庭院里玩得不亦乐乎，忽而“啪嗒”一声，笤帚落地，屋外空无一人，便是那孩子想到了什么有趣的，忙不迭入竹去与晏琛说话了。

陆桓城望着枝叶微颤的青竹，轻轻慨叹，心中酸甜苦辣轮番过了一遍，也说不出究竟是何滋味。

惆怅，欣喜，失望，内疚……多少都有一些，他辨不太清。但与从前痛彻心扉的日子相比，如今这些苦楚……甚至可以算作甜的。

环顾四周，苍玉轩已有了家的氛围。

他得以再次与晏琛共居，一同抚养他们的孩子。不相见，也不离别。

尘世静如水，日子不起波澜，一页一页地翻过。

陆桓城开始变得恋家。

他不再沉迷于早出晚归的生活，手边大半事务都托付给了管事，自己留在苍玉轩，成天陪陆霖念书，手把手地教他习字。偶尔陆霖读书累了，去竹子里找晏琛撒娇，陆桓城就独自坐在案前，翻阅账本，拟书撰信，梳理一些近日堆积的公事。时而抬眼瞧一瞧青竹，猜想父子两个会在里头说些什么体己话。

目光不敢久驻，总是装作不经意的样子，一扫而过。

他太想贴近，又劝诫自己不能惊扰，这欲言又止的情怯教小小的陆霖也看出了端倪。陆霖一直以为木头爹爹与竹子爹爹该是很亲昵的，可自从竹子爹爹醒来后，木头爹爹从没主动开口对他说过一句话，明明之前……还是那么想念。

陆霖不识情，所以弄不明白。他咬着手指想破了脑袋，也只能在两边分别讨宠爱，却没法把爹爹们的手牵到一块儿去。

这只小鹊儿，愁得羽毛都快掉光了。

苍玉轩的床铺依靠东墙而设，正对小轩窗。夜晚入睡时，隔着一层青纱床帐，瞧得见摇风倾斜的亭亭竹影。

每一晚，陆霖洗过小脸蛋，烫过小脚丫，都要先扑进竹子里与晏琛搂搂抱抱，亲够了，缠够了，道过晚安，才啪嗒啪嗒地跑回来，爬上床榻，扑进陆桓城怀里睡觉。

每当这时，陆桓城就会抱他抱得格外紧。

因为他身上还残余着一缕淡淡的、属于晏琛的味道。

这遗失了四年的味道像一簇引子，在入睡前引燃了陆桓城苦苦压抑的爱与惦念。夜半万籁寂静时，他心口作痛，胸腔生疼，藏在阴影底下的双眼睁开，凝望窗外。

一片竹影沐月摇曳，旖旎如梦。

阿琛吶。

他温顺的、娇俏的、美好如霁月与琳琅的阿琛，不是向来最依恋他，整日粘着，腻着，一刻也舍不得分开的么？怎么有朝一日，竟会想要疏远他了呢？

半梦半醒之间，陆桓城做了一个梦。

他梦见晏琛从朦胧的月色里走出来，在床边坐下，与他十指交握，说不怨了，不恨了，我们还像从前那样安稳地爱着，心无罅隙。

所以……桓城，所以，不要再有顾忌，和我说一句话吧。

梦很长，醒时已近天明，窗外正落着一场细盐碎雪。白霜凄迷，飞絮濛濛，在空中悄而缓地沉降，染白了碧叶朱棂。

一条长长的黑尾掠过窗前，在素白的窗景映衬下显得格外扎眼。

陆桓城眉头皱紧，披上冬袄坐起身。旁边陆霖还在香甜酣睡，小嘴微张着，唇角沾了一点涎水。他用枕巾为他擦去，掩实被角，轻手轻脚地挪下床，走到西窗前，推开了两扇蒙雾的琉璃小窗。

迎面吹来一阵寒风，夹杂着冰爽的雪绒，驱散了残余的困意。

窸窸窣窣。

有轻微的碎雪声。

陆桓城顺着声音看去，发觉阿玄正蹲在雪地里，两只爪子卖力刨着竹根的积雪。雪粒向后飞洒，溅得它一身背毛都发了白，头顶竹叶摇颤，再落一层细盐。阿玄满不在乎地用力抖了一遍毛，把自己重新甩回黑色，两只爪子继续刨雪。

听见推窗声的时候，它的耳朵轻微动了动，却没回头，只懒洋洋地一甩尾巴，示意陆桓城它注意到了。

陆桓城心生不悦，重重咳了一声。

阿玄是第三个知道晏琛醒来的人，只比他和陆霖晚了几个时辰。

那天晌午，父子俩正在庭院里洒扫，狸子和从前一样叼着赭色小皮壶，沿墙踩瓦，一路飞檐走壁而来，落地时看到竹子，整只猫突然呆住，惊讶地喵了一声，碧绿的眼睛瞪得足有翡翠珠子那么大。

短暂的怔愣过后，阿玄迆然行至青竹跟前，就地蹲坐，发出了一串抑扬顿挫的喵声。

老实说，尽管这狸子已经改过自新，戴罪立功，陆桓城依然很难不厌恶它。

尤其当它接近晏琛的时候。

那几乎成了一种本能的戒备和排斥，就像看到豺狼接近幼兔，毒蛇接近幼鼠。

而且，这狸子不光自带凶煞之气，脸皮也奇厚无比。之前它使计害了晏琛性命，现在晏琛醒转，它非但没有夹尾逃窜，还因为晏琛魂魄里借用了它几条命，反倒有点沾亲带故的意思，经常绕着弯儿在竹壁上蹭来蹭去，以示亲近。

之后的日子，阿玄没事就跑来与晏琛瞎侃，甩着一条尾巴，兴致高昂地喵来喵去。

一竹一狸相谈甚欢的场景狠狠刺激了陆桓城——陆霖是晏琛的亲生骨肉，他可以控制住不去嫉妒，但阿玄算个什么东西？！连这样恶毒的、结过仇怨的畜生，晏琛都愿意理睬，为什么偏偏就不肯出来见他一面？

陆桓城妒火中烧，恨不得拎着后脖子把阿玄扔出去。

再往后，他发现狸子居然每天都来。

原以为晏琛苏醒后，阿玄不必再取霅川之水，迟早会渐渐远离竹庭，但事实是，阿玄四年来习惯成自然，迄今还坚持每天给晏琛送水。

而且送得更殷勤。

以前送一壶，现在翻倍，送两壶。

赭色的小皮壶，咬开壶塞，叼起壶底，往竹根上哗哗一阵乱浇。

眼下正是寒冬腊月，天地馈赠瑞雪，为青竹铺了一层袄，却被阿玄几爪子刨了个干净。陆桓城看它叼起皮壶又要浇水，生怕晏琛被活活冻死，立刻喝止：“住手！”

……水声哗哗。

陆桓城怒不可遏：“你到底想干什么？！”

阿玄扭头：“浇水啊。”

“浇水？！”陆桓城双手按得窗框咯吱作响，又怕吵醒孩子，咬牙切齿地压低嗓门，怒道，“晏琛早已聚够了灵气，重阳节那天晚上就醒了，你何必无事献殷勤！”

阿玄乐道：“哪里算够，他明明还……”

“我说够了就是够了！你要是心术不正，想打什么别的算盘，别再拿他下手！”

阿玄慢慢睁大了眼睛，那眼神仿佛在看一个智障：“你不想早点见到他？”

“什么？”

阿玄一记白眼翻到了天上。

它站起来，用尾巴温柔地蹭了蹭竹身，安抚晏琛不要难过，然后跃上窗沿，柔软的身体穿过木棂进屋，尾尖勾住销扣往里一带，“砰”地关了窗。

漂亮的黑狸化作一个玄衣少年，倚窗而立，歪着脑袋打量陆桓城：“你是真不知道还是假不知道？”

陆桓城眉头紧拧：“知道什么？”

阿玄狐疑：“那……你还爱他吗？”

他这么一问，险些激得陆桓城一拳头砸过去！

四年了，这狸子活得太逍遥，是不是忘了自己才是整件事的罪魁祸首？竟然还有脸质问他爱不爱晏琛？！

阿玄见他因被怀疑而生出十足的羞愤，脸上怒意炽燃，模样一点不像假的，大概就猜到了几分真相：“你既还爱着他，却从不与他说话，也不与他相见，是不是因为……他已经不爱你了？”

陆桓城的瞳仁猛地一缩，跟着又一暗，凌厉的目光盯着阿玄。

每一句，真的是每一句。

这狸子心狠，每一句都直白地挑开面纱，逼他重温那些他拼命想要淡忘的往事，又刻意磨尖了他留钝的刀，捅进心窝里，逼他没有一刻能逃避源于脏腑深处的剧痛。

够了。

就算晏琛不爱他，也轮不到一只造孽的狸子来冷嘲热讽！

何况晏琛心死，少不了它一份功劳！

“他只是暂时不愿见我，说明不了什么。”陆桓城面容沉郁，“怯馁，心疑，卑懦……种种症结，都会阻碍他出竹，不单单是因为一个无情。你既不懂他，也不懂我，勿要擅自猜测。”

大约是为了保留一点颜面，就连自欺欺人时，陆桓城的视线也紧盯着阿玄，没有一丝闪烁。

阿玄听完，突然灿烂地笑了。

“不，你猜错了。”

他笑盈盈地说：“晏琛不见你，只有一个原因——他的灵气还没聚够，化不出人身。”


	57. 心意

就听“哐当”一声响，椅背撞在桌沿上，震翻了斜靠的茶碗小盖。陆霖梦中受到惊扰，发出几声含混的呢喃，慢吞吞翻了个身，抱着褥子又睡着了。

陆桓城用手扶着椅子，一脸震惊：“你说的……是真的？”

接着表情就古怪了起来。

一方面想到晏琛痴心如故，他按捺不住心中狂喜，咧嘴想笑，一方面又怕阿玄性子顽劣，随口胡诌骗他，他若轻易信了，少不得要被讥讽，于是又竭力克制不笑。

阿玄见他面容扭曲，两颊肌肉抽搐，自己先憋不住笑了：“我何必骗你？竹子对你日思夜想却不得相见，心里苦闷，逮着了我就一阵唠叨，我也无奈得很。”

陆桓城眼神一亮：“他与你说了什么？”

阿玄顿时神采飞扬，清了清嗓子，作出一副楚楚可怜、泫然欲泣的模样，耳朵耷拉到低处，委屈万分地道：“阿玄，你说……桓城还喜欢我么？自从我醒来，他一句话也不曾和我说过，平时也不怎么爱瞧我，是不是他另结新欢，已经和哪家小姐成亲了？他要是成了亲，笋儿四岁，这几年有没有添过弟弟妹妹？我，我固不住灵息，聚不出形体，没法到竹子外头去见他。阿玄，你帮帮我吧，再多取些霅川水，我好早些去寻他……”

阿玄作势佯抹一把泪，颤着嘴唇低下了头：“阿玄，我不想再像从前那样，只能在竹子里隔着窗户看他。他不常来，有时候几个月也盼不到一次，我在竹子里头，比死了还难受……阿玄，我不想这样……”

“你之前为什么不告诉我！”

陆桓城见不得阿玄拿晏琛取笑，勃然变色，差点揪着衣襟把人掼到墙上去：“他这么痛苦，你一早就知道，为什么不告诉我？！”

阿玄瞬间收去了笑意，冷冷地抬眼看他，一双碧眸清明似琉璃：“一句话就能让他不痛苦，你又为何不说？”

陆桓城蓦地怔住。

阿玄懒洋洋拍开了陆桓城的手：“我是狸子，不是月老，不爱掺和那些牵红线的俗事，何况晏琛也不见得愿意让我插手。你别忘了，你们之间是有一个小月老的，晏琛若真受不了，嘱咐笋儿递一句话就成，哪儿轮得到我来管？但他为什么偏要忍着，不让你知道？”

陆桓城不是一个迟钝的人，就算当局者迷，此时受了点拨，堵塞的心绪便也通透了大半。

他深吸一口气，往后退去两步，肃然道：“我明白了。”

阿玄闻言，立刻就换了一张脸，尾巴欢乐地抖起来，连声催促道：“快，赶紧去安慰他！让他开心点儿！”

语调分外雀跃。

天知道这几个月他过的是什么鬼日子！

晏琛魂魄里有他七条命，难受起来他也逃不过被牵连。有时候他正有滋有味地扒拉着一条鲜鱼，嚼着肉，喝着汤，嘴角流着油，突然就莫名其妙一阵心悸袭来，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，脑子里飞过无数奇怪的念头。一会儿陆桓康狠心不要他了，一会儿他被弄得怀孕了，一会儿被扫地出门了，一会儿千辛万苦生了一窝猫崽还给狼叼走了！

在沮丧和暴躁的轮番交替中，阿玄大彻大悟，终于琢磨出了人生的真谛——要想安生地吃一顿鱼，得先把晏琛照料好。

果真是因果循环，报应不爽。

小孩子往往有一颗世间最敏感的心。这天晨起，陆霖伸了一个长长的懒腰，鼻子忽然嗅到了甜津津的味道。

窗外初雪静落。

似雪香，又不止雪香。

他穿好小袄子，趿拉着一双绵鞋奔到屋外，惊讶地望见木头爹爹立在青竹旁边，眼眸微闭，额头轻抵竹壁，唇瓣将离未离，心神专注地小声说着什么。

“木头爹爹！”

他唤道。

陆桓城转过头，朝他招了招手：“笋儿来，跟竹子爹爹说早安。”

陆霖听话地跑过去，被陆桓城一把抱到了臂弯里，然后奶声奶气地说：“竹子爹爹早安！”

陆桓城笑着在他右颊吻了一下，转而望向晏琛，也温柔地道：“阿琛，早安。”

咬字情深，吐气意浓，眼中的眷恋满得快要盛不下。

陆霖转头看看爹爹，又转头看看青竹，总觉得有什么变得和往常不一样了。他捧着下巴，嘟着小嘴，却怎么也说不出到底哪儿不一样。

到了夜晚睡前，这种怪异的感觉更加明显了。

从前洗完小脚丫子，他要去向竹子爹爹道晚安，陆桓城只会抚摸他的头发，淡淡地应一句“去吧”，今天却捏着他的脸颊，笑道：“笋儿乖，替我给竹子爹爹捎一句话，好不好？”

陆霖乖巧地点头：“好。”

“说我爱他，但不是面对面地说，要凑到离耳朵最近的地方，像这样……”

陆桓城突然贴近陆霖耳边，轻轻吹了一口气。

陆霖怕痒，一下缩回了脖子，嘻嘻哈哈地捧腹大笑，半天后缓过劲儿来，觉得这偷袭的游戏很是好玩，他也要效仿着逗一逗竹子爹爹，于是带着陆桓城的口信兴奋地扑进了竹子里。

约莫一盏茶过后，陆霖带着晏琛的口信回来了。

他爬上床，攀住陆桓城的肩膀，仰起脖子凑到他耳边，大声道：“竹子爹爹说，他也爱你，每一天都爱你！”

陆桓城的呼吸骤然转急。

像被措手不及地抛进了蜜浆融成的沼泽里，甘愿深陷，甘愿溺毙。

他拥住孩子，用力贴紧了那粉嫩的脸颊。

陆霖终于发觉了那种不可名状的改变究竟是什么。

是距离。

两位爹爹依然不能见面，可无形中的鹊桥已经一尺一尺搭了起来。他们离得比从前近了，陆霖的左手与右手向两边展开，似乎可以同时牵到他们，不论睡在谁怀里，他都觉得安稳而圆满。

陆霖午后会去佛堂陪祖母一会儿，回来时，总能看到陆桓城在庭院里对竹低语，眼里满是浓稠的宠爱。或者立于案前，铺纸研墨，亲笔绘一竿西窗竹，再绘上倚竹而笑的少年郎，旁书一个“琛”字。

陆霖第一次瞧见，便认出了画中之人。

因为他们生得实在肖似。

再后来，四岁的陆霖学会了背诗。

总是木头爹爹先教一句，要他入竹背给竹子爹爹听，竹子爹爹再教下一句，要他出来背给木头爹爹听。这方式新鲜，陆霖格外喜欢，故而乐此不疲，竹里竹外来回奔波，把一篇篇诗词记得滚瓜烂熟。

孩童时不解诗意，若干年后长大了才明白，当时他背的……每一首都是情诗。

两位爹爹想互诉衷肠，又在意他心智未开，便默契地想了一个诵诗的法子，请小小的他做红娘，做月老，做那搭桥的鹊儿，将思念与爱慕带到竹壁另一边的世界去。

岁近年关，阆州落了一场绵延五天的大雪。

它没日没夜地飘洒，城郭内外积雪没膝，野郊林木折枝无数。陆桓城担心重雪会压断晏琛的枝叶，不敢稍有疏忽，夜间总是浅眠，隔一个时辰便醒来一次，披上氅子出门，为晏琛摇碎积雪。

腊月二十九那天早上，雪霁天晴，碧空如洗。

苍玉轩新贴了一对楹联，赤底金粉，是最喜庆的颜色。房檐下挂着两盏灯笼，夜里点亮，将碧竹映作了暖红。凛冽的寒气里，苍苔小池结起一层厚冰，而屋内案几上，薄胎小瓶斜插腊梅几枝。

陆桓城晨起开窗，视野所及之处屋瓦、青砖茫茫覆白，唯有一竿青竹傲立雪中，显出难得的青翠来。

这是他的竹。

三百年，三百个寒冬，他的阿琛不知傲视过多少风霜，却一直谦卑地居留在尘世边缘。他区区一介过客，何德何能，竟有幸受了晏琛的青睐，得以做他这一世的夫君。

陆桓城回过头，看着床褥里陆霖红扑扑的小脸。

甚至……还生了一个孩子。

他推门出去，绕至西窗前，手指寸寸抚过竹壁，闭眸倾身，赠给了晏琛一记亲吻。

“阿琛，要过年了，你早些回来，好不好？”

青竹不语。

但陆桓城知道，晏琛一定听见了。


	58. 团圆

第二日是大年三十，旧岁换新岁，该要祭祖、守夜、阖家团圆，热热闹闹地欢腾一回。陆霖一大早就被父亲裹成了一只胖墩墩的红柿子，头戴小绒帽，胸挂长命锁，精神十足，跟个炸翻天的炮仗似地在竹庭里窜来窜去。

“竹子爹爹，要过年啦！”

他雀跃欢呼，在雪地里踩出了一连串凌乱的脚印。

陆桓城提着一只小灯笼从屋里出来，见陆霖这么兴奋，摇头笑了笑，转身走向晏琛，把手中的小灯笼挂到了竹枝上。

“阿琛，今天是除夕，家里要忙的事情太多。下午祭祖，晚上吃团圆饭，我和笋儿得一直留在前院。这小灯笼是笋儿拿浆糊和瓦当纸一圈一圈粘的，说是拿给你做贺礼。你先留着它，等我们晚上吃完了团圆饭……就回来陪你守岁。”

他拨了拨小灯笼，流苏轻晃，柔软地从指间滑过。

在陆霖出生以前，陆家逢年过节一直称不上真正的喜庆，大抵是因为人丁稀薄，对比之下，费心粉饰的热闹就显得虚假，索性一切从简，例行公事地遵照习俗了事。

但陆霖出生后，家里四口人竟有幸凑得一个三代同堂，可谓天降鸿禧、百福具臻。陆母心里欢悦，说这是子嗣绵延的好兆头，不肯再敷衍着过年，凡事都要亲自操办，贴联、鸣锣、击鼓、燃鞭……年年闹到元宵方歇。

除夕夜里摆家宴，肴膳一十八品，馔玉炊金、饱食珍馐。

陆霖坐在奶奶膝上，手握一把小勺子喝银鱼豆腐羹。陆母慈爱地看着孙子，一边为他擦嘴，一边为他夹菜，小碗里堆满了鲜鱼嫩肉。陆霖吃不掉，撅着小嘴望向陆桓城求救，陆桓城笑了笑，递给他一个鼓励的眼神，继续与二弟陆桓康饮酒聊天。今年生意红火，他有意来年向南边拓展木料商路，便劝说陆桓康暂且搁下功名，试着随他走一段商途。

他身旁的位置摆着一副碗筷，是留给晏琛的。

小火炉烫热美酒，斟半盏，空盘以待，年年皆如是。

陆霖在他眼皮底下公然捣蛋，偷偷抓起一块嫩鱼，蘸足汤汁，趁着大家不注意甩到了二叔面前。桌子底下立刻探出一只猫爪，配合默契，把鱼肉扒拉走了。

陆桓城不动声色地看着，等到陆霖故技重施，突然干咳了一声。

陆霖僵住，战战兢兢地抓着鱼肉不敢动，只好往自己嘴里塞，不巧被陆母瞧见。陆母惊呼：“小祖宗，你的筷子呢？怎么能用手抓着吃？手上多不干净啊！来，把手擦了，奶奶喂你吃。”

“谢……谢谢奶奶。”

陆霖一脸颓丧，不情不愿地屈从。

桌子底下幽幽升起了一双翠绿的眼睛，与陆霖哀怨对视，接着扎了陆桓城一记利落的眼刀。

一家人边吃边闹正热络，突然有人轻轻敲门。

先三下，隔了一会儿，又三下。

交谈声止住了。

众人同时扭头望向门口，面露疑惑，不知三十晚上谁会登门——前厅门扇未锁，只因阻隔雪夜的寒气才虚掩着，若是侍女前来送菜，推门而入便是了。

陆桓城眉头紧锁，忽然间一个清晰的念头从脑中闪过，他脸色大变，倏地推开椅子起身，三步并作两步冲过去拉开了房门。

雪絮雱霏，黑夜中悄然飘落。

他朝思暮想的青年就立在门外，一袭单薄的绸衫，发间落满碎雪，身形伶仃，手里还攥着一只小小的红纸灯笼。

“你说，你们晚上会在前院……我……我就过来了……”

晏琛望着他，有一点儿局促。

陆桓城一言不发，转身从椅背上抄起一条羊绒厚氅用力抖开，把晏琛从头到脚裹得严严实实，紧跟着拦腰一搂，推他隐入门外黑暗处，低头就吻了上去。

“桓城……桓……唔……”

晏琛猝不及防，小灯笼失手掉落，滚出了几尺远。他轻微地挣扎着，但最初的羞涩很快淡去了，身体渐渐放松，靠在墙壁上迎合着这个吻。

太久了。

思念令人变得狂野，也令人变得温顺。

他沐雪而来，走过长长的一段夜路，身子早已冻僵，太想被灼烫的温度包围。陆桓城用势不可挡的热情吻暖了他的唇，搓热了他的手，让他变作一坛美酒，长存地窖，一朝启封，解去积年寒意，蒸出了一缕幽淡的竹香。

只有在陆桓城怀里，他才找得到重返人世的实感。

长吻暂歇，两人无言对望，彼此眼中都是湿的。陆桓城为他拢了拢领子，体贴地问：“身上冷不冷？”

“不冷。”晏琛轻轻摇头，“你抱着我……我就不冷了。”

话音刚落，他鼻子一痒，很不给面子地打了个喷嚏。

陆桓城于是笑了，牵了他的手要领他进屋。晏琛忽而害羞起来，想着一家人都在屋里，他却与陆桓城在外头忘情缠绵，也不知究竟害家人等了多久，不禁双颊绯红，忸怩地不肯进去。

陆桓城温声道：“阿琛别怕，都是自家人，迟早要见的是不是？”

“可是……”

“竹子爹爹？”

纤细的童音在耳边响起，陆霖从门侧探出小脑袋，一双眼睛登时变得乌亮乌亮，忙不迭跨过门槛，张开双臂就往晏琛怀里扑。

热情如火的棉团子，险些把晏琛一下撞翻了，陆桓城赶紧伸手扶住。

“笋儿，乖笋儿……”

晏琛搂着孩子，一遍一遍唤他的乳名，眼底湿意更浓。

这是他遗留在世间的宝贝，被陆桓城悉心照料了四年，养得天真可爱。他所惧怕的骨肉分离、形同陌路，一样都没有发生过。

陆霖与晏琛在竹子里亲昵了几个月，这么一抱，立刻寻回了熟悉的感觉。他睁大眼睛打量着晏琛的眉眼，朝陆桓城欢喜嚷道：“一模一样！我和竹子爹爹一模一样！”

陆桓城忍俊不禁：“你是他生的，当然一模一样。”

陆霖才不管，认定了这是一件极其神奇的事情，小手抚过晏琛的眉毛、眼睛、鼻子，越看越惊讶，拉着晏琛的手一脸激动：“竹子爹爹，我们去给奶奶和二叔看，去给阿玄看，我们生得一模一样！”

孩子一笑，晏琛简直像着了魔，那些羞赧与拘涩通通不见了，百依百顺地迁就他：“好，我们这就去给奶奶和二叔看。”


	59. 聚散

时隔四年，晏琛终于如愿见到了陆母。

老太太鬓添华发，眉目慈祥，从坐席上起身相迎。陆桓城怕晏琛忐忑，在绒披底下握住了他的手以示安慰，却不想晏琛落落大方，主动唤了声：“娘。”

这倒轮着陆母始料未及，闻声怔住，渐渐落下泪来。

关于晏琛，陆母所知道的其实是另一个故事。

四年前的某一天，她尚在病榻缠绵，陆桓城抱来了一只蓝缬小襁褓，里头睡着一个白玉似的小婴儿。陆桓城告诉她，这是晏琛诞下的孩子。

缘起与缘灭经过一番修饰，从陆桓城江北落难、幸遇青竹相救开始，说到陆家香火不旺，晏琛甘愿承受非议，以男子之身怀胎，最后将阿玄造下的杀孽稍作润色，说陆母当年是误饮毒茶，性命攸关，而晏琛为报陆家三百年养竹之恩，不顾产后虚弱，散尽灵力才换回了她一条性命，以致撒手人寰，留下一个嗷嗷待哺的可怜孩儿。

这故事七分真，三分假，讲的是仙灵降世、舍命还恩，最契合陆母的心意。

她将宝贝孙儿养在身边照顾，见这孩子身怀竹香，常在啼哭中掉落几片竹叶，更是信了个十成十，只恨从前不曾好好疼宠过晏琛，害他赤诚以待却受尽委屈，反倒误了性命。

今夜重逢，陆母未及诉说一句歉意，晏琛却不计前嫌，主动开口唤了他一声娘亲。

她霎时老泪纵横，握住晏琛的手反复道：“好孩子，真是个好孩子……可亏了这番天意怜人，让你完好无缺地回到陆家来，娘亲定然会好好宠你，再不教你受一丝委屈。”

晏琛不知还有那一处缘故，受宠若惊地道：“谢……谢谢娘。”

陆母看他眉目俊朗，举止合仪，语调还带着几分南腔，果真是自家水土养出来的一根好竹子，越瞧越喜欢，竟舍不得松手，牵着他入了饭席，坐于陆桓城身旁。

陆霖忙不迭地跑来，伸出一双小手：“爹爹抱！”

晏琛便托着胁下将他抱进了怀里，小陆霖坐在爹爹膝上，幸福得目眩神迷，赶紧把自己的小碗挪过来，用小勺子捞起一块肉，递到晏琛唇边：“爹爹吃。”

晏琛咬住那块肉，有滋有味地吃了个干净。

父子俩在这边其乐融融，对面有个人却如坐针毡。

自从晏琛进屋，陆家二弟就极不自在，一张脸几乎深深埋进碗里。此人性子耿直，但面子奇薄，想起自己从前做过的混账事来，实在无颜面对晏琛。晏琛落座时，他无比拘谨地唤了声“嫂子”，然后活像十斤烧刀子下肚，脖子耳根一齐红透，只顾埋头吃饭，再不敢抬起来。

倒是阿玄秉持恬不知耻的本性，从他怀中跳下，优哉游哉地踱到晏琛身边，翘着尾巴，用身体蹭了蹭他的裤腿。

“喵呜——喵——呜！”

要肉，大块的。

晏琛听懂了，从陆霖碗里夹起一块最肥的鱼喂给它。

在陆桓城极度不悦的目光中，阿玄一脸傲然地叼走了那块肉，衔到屋内光线明亮处，开始悠然啃食。

陆桓城醋意横生，附耳道：“阿琛，你离那畜牲远一点，它不是个善茬。”

“我知道的。”晏琛淡淡笑道，“它从前做下的错事，都一五一十向我交代了。如今它以命抵过，又戴了柳叶项圈，变作一只再普通不过的狸子，不能再作恶，你……莫要害怕。”

“阿琛，我不是怕它……”

陆桓城无奈。

晏琛莞尔：“桓城，我知道你是为我好，我依你就是了，与他……稍稍离得远一点儿。”

陆桓城这才安心，眼角下撇，挑衅地睨了阿玄一眼。

陆母在旁边打量了晏琛好一会儿，瞧他身形薄瘦，调养得不怎么好，亲自舀了一碗茯苓乳鸽汤给他。

晏琛初聚人身，不宜大鱼大肉，却喜欢鲜汤的滋味，便接过了一勺一勺地饮着，偶尔陆霖贪嘴，也从他碗里蹭几口。陆母看着他们父子团聚，气氛温馨，不由忆起了当年晏琛怀着笋儿时的光景。那时候，她这个做娘的非但一日也不曾照料过，还逼着陆桓城把人撵出去，真真是错上加错，悔不当初。

想着想着便潸然泪下，攥着帕子啜泣连连。

晏琛不知她为何恸哭，与陆桓城对望了一眼，有点束手无措。陆桓城自然是了解母亲的，起身过去安抚了几句，说旧事不能更改，晏琛既然已经回来了，将来疼着宠着也是一样的。他每劝一句，陆霖就响亮地跟上一句“是呀”，生生把陆母给逗笑了。

屋外风霜渐急，剌剌号吹。屋内杯盏声歇，暖意笼身。

陆桓城开了一坛梅子酿为晏琛接风，晏琛盛情难却，举杯浅饮少许，无奈实在不胜酒力，一会儿就喝得双颊微红，眼眸半寐，歪着身子靠在陆桓城肩头打盹。

陆霖吃饱喝足，也舒畅地倒在父亲怀里，摸着鼓鼓的小肚子不断打嗝。

陆母见这一大一小都有了九分睡意，便催促陆桓城送妻儿回去休息，又说外头露湿雪重，晏琛这纸薄的身子，可得好好护严实了，千万莫要感染了风寒。

环翠撑开一把纸伞，陪陆母慢慢往佛堂而去。

她前脚刚走，陆桓康如逢大赦，后脚就捞起已经醉得连舌头都耷拉到外面的阿玄扛在肩上，匆匆道了一声晚安，溜回了自己的小院。

“阿琛，起来了。”陆桓城推了推晏琛，“咱们回家去。”

晏琛怎么也不肯动，含糊嗫喏道：“……我，我走不动路……身上累……不要回去……”

他是第一次醉酒撒娇，别有一番风情。陆桓城瞧着喜欢，一边搀他起来，一边为他披好氅子，逗弄道：“笋儿都走得动路，你是他爹爹，怎么倒犯了懒？这儿的椅子又冷又硌，没法睡觉，咱们回竹庭去，那儿有大床，能让你舒舒服服睡到天亮。”

陆霖欢快地奔了出去，在雪地里踩出一圈花里胡哨的脚印。

他搓了搓小手，回头高喊：“竹子爹爹！”

晏琛当真是倦得太难受了，倚在陆桓城身上都几乎站不住，隐约听见陆霖唤他，才勉强打起几分精神，由陆桓城扶着往外走。

刚迈出门槛，晏琛忽然一个踉跄，按着胸口重重栽进了雪里。

陆桓城脸色骤变，慌忙双膝跪地把人抱起来，就见他面色惨白，额头、脸颊布满了汗珠，粗重地喘道：“竹子……我要，要回竹子里……”

“你不舒服？！”

晏琛弓着背脊，脖颈后仰，已经痛苦得说不出一句完整的话。他拼命压抑着身体的颤抖，哀求道：“……竹子……快给我一根，给我一根……快……”

他像是发了一场急病，整个人极快地衰败下去，唇角涌出枯血，一滴一滴接连砸进雪里。

陆桓城一分一秒也不敢耽搁，打横抱起晏琛，对呆若木鸡的陆霖道：“你留在前厅，不要乱跑，我先送竹子爹爹回去，马上就来接你！”

陆霖怔怔点头，眼泪刷地就下来了。

陆桓城已经顾不得安慰孩子，抱紧晏琛，转身向竹庭狂奔而去。晏琛失声喊疼，发疯般地讨要竹子，挣扎着，哀嚎着，一刻也等不得，大把大把的竹叶子从他怀里洒出去，飞扬在身后，竟比雱霏的大雪还要密集。

离竹庭还有十几步远时，陆桓城怀里一空，晏琛就这么不见了。

他抱着一条空空荡荡的绒氅，在雪里失魂落魄地跌走。

木栅栏，窄屋檐，西窗下悬着一盏将息未息的灯笼。幽暗的光芒里，他的青竹覆雪而立，悄无声息。

“阿琛，是你吗？！”

陆桓城不肯甘心，猛扑过去，撞落了枝梢的大片碎雪：“我今晚见到的，真的是你吗？！”

竹壁冰冷，雪水潮湿。

除夕夜一场暌违的团圆终止在了夜半时分，墙外传来寂寂三声短更，他仍旧孤身一人。


	60. 纸偶

元月初一，晏琛没有回来。

元月初二，晏琛依然没有回来。

像夜间一朵未绽先凋的白昙，来去匆匆，无暇停留世间。

那晚陆桓城去接陆霖时，幼小的孩子正跪在院子里，掌心捧着一团雪，想把门口斑斑点点的血迹遮盖起来，好像只要血迹不见了，晏琛就还好端端的。

陆霖拾起晏琛遗落的那只小灯笼，抱在怀里，含泪看向陆桓城：“竹子爹爹他……以后还会再来吗？”

嗓音轻颤，眼神像一只落单的幼崽。

陆桓城胸口闷痛：“会的，一定会的。他只是灵息不稳，要回竹子里休息一阵，等他休息够了，会再出来看笋儿的。”

“真的吗？”

陆霖抽噎着问。

陆桓城根本不清楚晏琛发作的缘由，他也沉浸在巨大的恐慌里，可看着陆霖害怕的模样，只能故作镇定：“笋儿乖，竹子爹爹那么爱你，舍不得抛下你的。你要相信他，好么？”

陆霖本是个不爱哭的孩子，这天却一直哭到了天明。好几次哭累了，在陆桓城怀中昏昏睡去，不多时又被噩梦猝然吓醒，小脸雪白如纸，抽泣着瑟瑟发抖。

第二日是岁朝初一，亲戚登门，酒宴喧闹，年礼堆满前厅。

同宗的孩子们有几个彼此相熟的，这会儿都聚在院中追逐打闹。陆家小少爷一个人坐在角落，抱着一只压皱了的小灯笼不言不语。突然间“嘭咚”一声，外头有个肥壮的男娃儿摔倒了，席上嚼着蜜饯、拉着家常的四房媳妇“腾”地就站了起来，一脸慌乱地奔过去，把那哭哭啼啼的孩子揽在怀里，掸净裤腿上的雪，揉着脸蛋喊他心肝宝贝。

那孩子受了惊吓，被牵回前厅，坐在父亲与母亲中间。父亲斥他顽皮，而母亲温声细语，端来一碗新煮的蜜枣炖蛋，每一勺都吹凉了仔细喂他。

陆霖看着这幅景象，身体发冷，呼吸一阵一阵地抽紧，快要喘不过气来。

他很想站起来大声说话，说他已经和从前不一样了，他也有父亲和母亲，他的竹子爹爹昨天晚上回来过了，还陪他吃了饭，过了年……只是今天恰好不在，才留下他一个人。

他不嫉妒。

一点儿也不嫉妒。

最后陆霖还是将这番话吞回去了。

他是陆家嫡系的小少爷，陆桓城已经倾尽心力给了他最多的宠爱，或许所有庶系的弟妹加起来也抵不上，他不能再任性地往陆桓城肩头压上一份或许连爹爹自己都承受不了的重量。

陆霖的眼眶越来越热，他知道自己快要哭了。就在哭出来的前一刻，他揣着小灯笼蹦下椅子，奔出了前厅。

梨头大的一只纸灯笼，落进松软的白雪里，咕噜咕噜滚到了青竹脚边。陆霖光着小脚丫子窝在晏琛怀中，打了一个长长的、舒服的呵欠。

“以后我就住在竹子里，不要出去了。”他撒娇说，“一辈子都和竹子爹爹在一起。”

晏琛温柔地蹭了蹭他：“那木头爹爹就要一个人了，他怎么办呢？”

陆霖发了愁，捂着小脸想一想，突然灵光乍现：“让他也变成一根竹子，我们都住在竹子里！”

“木头爹爹变不成竹子，他是人，一直都是人，从生下来就是了，就像竹子爹爹生下来就是竹一样。”晏琛拥着他，暖热的气息从心底最软的地方淌出来，在黑暗中款款蒸腾，“他那么喜欢你，把你当做他的性命，你是个乖孩子，怎么能说抛下就抛下呢？”

陆霖委屈地瘪嘴：“可是你在竹子里啊。”

晏琛笑了：“我不是出不去，只是身子还有点虚弱……人间污浊，我的灵息刚成，总要适应一阵子，过些时候就无碍了。爹爹答应你，下次一定在外面留得长久些，好不好？”

“好呀！”

陆霖晃悠悠爬起来，小手摸到晏琛的脸颊，凑上去啄了一口，甜甜地说：“要久一些，再久一些，最好永远留下来。”

然而，事情并没有往好的方向发展。

陆家素来有元月听戏的惯例，初五在湘水小榭搭起戏台，请来阆州久享盛名的长歌班，一日一折，从《柳毅传》起，到《龙凤佩》止，每年都要唱足十日。

晏琛第二次出竹时，恰逢湘水小榭开唱第一折戏。

陆家虽已早早分了家，搭台听戏的场子却只有祖宅才开得起，故而亲戚几十人，这一天热热闹闹地凑满了一亭子。

蜜糖果脯，茶水糕点，每桌都一一备齐。

陆桓城泰然自若地携了晏琛出去见客，以元配妻子相称，彻底坐实了自己断袖龙阳的好名声。幸而他是家主，上头早已没有父辈管教，连陆母也与晏琛亲近，亲戚里才没有嘴碎的敢在明面上胡言乱语。

陆霖一直牢牢牵着晏琛的手，身子腻着他，脸上笑盈盈的，眉眼弯作了两道好看的月牙儿。

只要别家孩子一看他，他就往晏琛怀里一钻，昂起下巴，显出无比骄傲的神情。

后来依序入了座，戏台上胡琴起、鼓点响、龙女泣、书生急，陆霖才被吸引去了大半的注意力，一双眼睛紧盯台子，咯嘣咯嘣地咬着干果看戏。偶尔记起竹子爹爹来，他会突然一惊，猛地扭头，反复眨眼几次，确定晏琛真的还坐在身旁，才拍拍小胸脯放心地转回去。

如是几回，晏琛忍不住笑了，低声与他说：“竹子爹爹今天不走，你专心看戏。”

陆霖有点不好意思，脸蛋变得红扑扑的。

大约戏至半程，晏琛轻微地咳嗽起来，低着头，衣袖掩了唇，闷闷地压抑在嗓子里。

陆桓城这折戏看了将近三十年，心思早已不在戏台上，晏琛刚出现一点异样他就注意到了，伸手过来为他拊背顺气。

晏琛偎过身子，小声耳语：“我不碍事的，后头有人看着呢，你别……动作太大。”

陆桓城无声地笑了出来，亲自为他添上新茶，应允道：“依你就是。”

热茶润嗓，晏琛接过饮下少许，慢慢咳得轻了。但不过须臾，他又断断续续地咳起来，却怕扰了别人听戏，竭力抿唇按胸，垂着双眼隐忍，每每要捱到鼓乐激昂、唱词凄厉时，才端起瓷杯，以饮茶作掩，克制不住地重咳几声。

待到台上唱至“水岸离别，三娘送君”一段，坐席里已是泣声渐起。

陆桓城无心静听，倾身取了茶壶欲为晏琛添水。他催促几声，要晏琛将茶盏递予他，晏琛却不理不睬，兀自怔怔坐着，一双眸子望在前方几尺处，目光涣散，晦暗无光。

“阿琛？”

陆桓城唤他。

晏琛仍然没有反应。

他木愣地坐着，两只手松松捧着茶盏。然后陆桓城看见，茶盏的青花白壁之上，一道鲜红的血线赫然滑到了杯底。

陆桓城脑中一空，劈手夺过茶盏、掀开杯盖，只见满杯殷红浮荡，赤血粘稠，一股腥锈味扑鼻而来。

这清苦的茶水，早在不知何时全成了血水！

晏琛一张脸白中带灰，气色枯槁，失去意识的身体被寒风一吹，左右摇晃，歪在陆桓城肩头，喉咙发紧，吐出了一口血沫。

陆霖不明就里，茫然问道：“竹子爹爹是怎么了？”

陆桓城哪儿敢教孩子知晓实情，连忙搁下茶盏，不动声色地把晏琛往怀里带了带，伸手比了个噤声的手势，悄声道：“嘘，你竹子爹爹看戏累了，这会儿刚睡着，笋儿不要吵他，我抱他回屋休息一会儿。”

“喔。”陆霖不疑有他，乖巧地点了点头，“竹子爹爹好好睡。”

陆桓城抱起晏琛，在众人疑惑的打量中离席而去，一出湘水小榭，立刻飞也似地往竹庭赶。晏琛散去了太多灵力，一路上昏迷不醒，气息越发孱弱，甚至陆桓城把他抱到青竹旁边，摇晃着身子求他附灵，他也没能醒转。

情急之下，陆桓城抓起一大把冰冷的碎雪，直接塞进了晏琛的衣领。

“唔！”

晏琛一记哆嗦，生生被冻出了几分意识。他勉强睁开双眼，见陆霖不在身边，当即虚弱地挣扎起来：“回去……看戏……我，我答应过笋儿，今天……要陪着他……”

“你拿什么陪？拿命吗？！”

陆桓城气急攻心，简直要被他吓掉半条命，更恨他爱子心切，连性命也可以当做儿戏：“他还不到五岁，往后能陪他的日子不计其数！你这样胡乱折腾，先把自己的寿数弄没了，以后拿什么陪他?！快回竹子里去！”

“不要紧的，我撑得住……”

“他没有你也照样活得好好的，不需要你拼了命陪他！回去！”

晏琛怔住了，神情隐约有几分僵硬：“桓城，再一会儿就好，等戏看完，我就……”

“你回去！”

陆桓城面色涨红，大声吼了出来。

他太怕晏琛出事，语气没来及消去生意场上惯用的强硬。晏琛望着他，久久没有说话，眸子里那片褐色的天空里飘落了一场雨，打湿了很多东西。

“……好。”

他闭上眼，修长的十指触碰竹壁，身体渐轻渐淡，在陆桓城怀中化为了一团雾气。

陆桓城仰起头来，颤抖着，深深地吸了一口气。

他能怎么办？放任晏琛这样折损健康？

他做不到。

最初他以为，只要晏琛回来了，一切就能重归五年前的轨迹，他们还能和从前一样过上平静安宁的生活，可现实扇了他一记响亮的耳光。

四年光阴，仓促聚灵，怎么比得上三百年的从容积淀？

那个天真的、娇俏的、长久离竹而居也不失活力的晏琛，已被他毁得彻彻底底。他如今得到的……只是一个灌注了灵魂的纸偶。

晏琛错愕而受伤的表情一次次从陆桓城眼前闪过。

他用双手捂住了面孔，只觉悲从中来——他早该知道，上天不会轻易原谅他铲竹的罪孽，不会轻而易举地，就还给他一根完美无疵的好竹子。


	61. 恨意

自此以后，晏琛再也没能离开竹庭一步。

陆桓城成了一只惊弓之鸟，唯恐他重蹈覆辙，真的把命丢在外头，不准他擅自出去。晏琛沉默地答应了，每隔三天会在日落前出竹一次，陪陆霖吃饭玩闹。陆霖喜欢被他抱着入睡，他便早早地沐浴更衣，轻声软语哄睡了孩子，给他一场香甜的美梦。

一旦孩子睡了，陆桓城就不再留他。

甚至只要他流露出一丝若有似无的倦意，陆桓城就当成了天大的事，整个人紧张起来，催促他赶紧回竹子休息，勿要逞强长留。

他不倦，但陆桓城不信。

晏琛想着该用一些事情证明自己不倦，于是解了衣衫，白玉似的指尖一寸寸摩挲过陆桓城的胸膛，仰着头凑上去索吻。他的身体和从前一样清瘦温软，对陆桓城有着致命的吸引力，随意抚弄几下，陆桓城就立竿见影地硬起来，却总是不碰他。

“孩子在呢。”

也总是这一个理由。

晏琛不依，眼角染上了三分媚意，哀怨地说：“你不疼我了。要是在五年前，你巴不得天天都……”

“别总想这些，嗯？笋儿才刚睡下。”陆桓城挑起他的长发，一缕缕拨到了耳后，“阿琛，我们多说些话，把这些天攒的，没说出口的，没想到的，通通都说给我听……”

媚意渐渐从眼角淡去，指尖随之凉了大半。

晏琛垂下头，轻声道：“每一句话都有它该说的时候，过了，或者没到，说出口也没有意义。桓城，我不能把想说的话存起来，存到与你见面的时候，一口气匆匆讲完，这根本就称不上说话，我……不会开心的。”

“那便不说，我抱你一会儿，咱们还像从前那样……”

晏琛被他环腰抱住，滚烫的手掌一摸过腰脊，浑身都软了，贝齿咬住红润的唇，有些难堪地问：“今天真的……不行吗？”

陆桓城吻过了他的唇，舌尖顺着颌线轻柔地舔到耳垂，在耳畔轻声道：“别急，再过些时日，等你再好一些。”

竹气清，尘世浊，逆冲而斥异，才致无法久留。时间久了，总会好起来的。

他们都这样想。

杨柳抽芽，梨花初绽，很快到了春满人间的三月时节。而晏琛在竹外停留的时间越来越短，已经连一个时辰都凑不满。

就算是这一个时辰，起先隔着三日，后来……便要隔上四日。

时常来不及哄陆霖睡去，强烈的倦意就吞没了晏琛的意识。渐渐的，陆霖变得不爱撒娇了，他用一种小心翼翼的眼神打量着晏琛，仿佛他是一只纤细的小瓷瓶，端在掌心里，稍稍晃一晃，磕到了，就碎了。

也再没有一分一秒的空暇，可以与陆桓城独处。

因为就算把所有时间都留给陆霖，也远远不够。

晏琛不知道自己的未来会怎样，他不禁想，会不会终于迎来那么一天，他再也离不开竹子，灵体被束缚在逼仄的竹壁内，无助地看着陆霖长大离家，看着陆桓城日渐老去……他牵挂的人会一个一个离开世间，而他也会像三百年前那样，再次成为一根对尘世了无牵挂的竹。

仅仅……只是一根竹。

晏琛在寂寥的春天里数着日子，等待下一次重逢。一日，两日，三日……他的心底生出了藤蔓一般紧附的、扭曲的恨意。

他开始恨笋儿。

恨孩子爱他，粘他，缠着他，霸占了他在竹外的所有时光。他只有一个时辰，那么短，弹指而过，太想用来和陆桓城拥抱、亲吻、抵死缠绵，太想再用这具身体尝一尝濒死而被拯救的快感。

想颤栗，想哭泣，却迟迟得不到。

这恨意刚漫上心头，他就自责得几乎想死——笋儿是他的亲骨肉，是他这辈子全部的寄托，他曾经那么爱笋儿，倾付了性命也不后悔，事到如今，怎么能对笋儿生出哪怕一点一滴的恨意？

他慌了，茫然四顾，竟不知该去怨谁恨谁。

铭心刻骨的痛楚总要有一个根源，最终晏琛陷入了绝望，把源头指向了自己，恨自己是一根竹，孱弱，易凋，三百年聚出一抹单薄的灵气，却脆弱得不堪一击。

他经不起风浪颠簸，所以，根本就不该苏醒。

更不该被唤醒那一丁点儿可怜的情窦，笨拙地效仿世人，想要寻一个心仪的郎君。

陆桓城怎么会是他的呢？

他用力握紧了十指却仍然留不住的一个人，怎么可能阴差阳错，恰好就是属于他的呢？

四月暮春芳菲尽，小满至，穗半熟。白昼渐长，而相聚渐短。

晏琛又一次从竹子里出来时，陆桓城正在窗前安静地等他。四个月过去，他们早已习惯了用一场漫长的离别交换一场短暂的相逢。为了不让离别太痛，相逢也刻意披上了平静的伪装——平静地拥抱，平静地交谈，谁都不去想这次的重聚会在哪一刻终止。

晏琛环住陆桓城的腰，侧过脸颊，轻轻枕在胸口处。他喜欢听陆桓城的心跳声，因为只有心跳的力度无法伪装。

“笋儿今天……没来吗？”

陆桓城道：“他在娘那里。”

晏琛心头一酸，有几分自嘲地笑了：“笋儿是不是……不愿意见我了？”

他总是突兀地来，突兀地走，孩子还那么年幼，一颗心敏感而易伤，迟早会承受不住这样无休止的残忍分离，只是他猜不到……这一天会来得这么快。

陆桓城没料到他心思诡谲，竟一路往那偏门的死胡同里拐去了，赶忙解释：“你别瞎想，笋儿只是想把时间留给我们。他说，他是一根小竹子，随时可以附灵去看你，我却不行，我与你……永远只能在竹外相见。所以，他希望我用这一个时辰多陪陪你……”

搭在他衣襟上的那只手越抓越紧，突然重重一记猛推，陆桓城还没反应过来，一下被推到了几尺开外！

他一脸茫然：“阿琛？”

“明明连孩子都知道，你却不知道！”

晏琛咬白了两片唇，苦苦压抑的情感在一瞬间爆发了：“每次笋儿一睡着，你就急着催我回去，从来不肯留我一次！是啊，我生下了他，我爱他，所以恨不得用每一分每一秒陪他。你呢？你就没有一点点的私心，也想霸占这每一分每一秒陪我吗？四个月了，陆桓城，整整四个月，你说的最多的一句话就是要我回去！你从来不知道被困在竹子里的时间有多难熬！我费尽灵力地出来一次，难道只是为了见笋儿吗！陆桓城，我不只是笋儿的爹爹，我还是你的……你的……”

晏琛的声音在最高处戛然而止，凝作一滴泪，径直坠落下来。

泥土微湿，悄然皲碎。

他攥着衣摆站在那儿，哭得几乎缓不过气，口中半呛半噎地疯喘，仿佛一场沉疴发作。他死死地盯着陆桓城，眼神悲伤而炙热，里面多了一抹陆桓城从未见过的、清晰的恨意。

陆桓城彻彻底底惊住了，如被当头棒喝，半天没能给出回应。

钟漏滴答，时间在一点一滴地流逝。

而他们只有一个时辰。


	62. 红帐

晏琛绝望地闭上了眼睛，他知道时间就要这样耗去了，毫无意义的，全部浪费在了他循环往复的求不得里。

总是求不得。

多少年了，一直没有变过。

他会在这场尴尬的对峙中被灼烧成一簇灰烬，率先败下阵来，然后狼狈不堪地回到竹子里，再也无颜出来。

不，不要这样！

晏琛一步一步地往后退去，突然扭头就跑，却不料陆桓城眼明手快，电光火石间将他拦腰截住，三两步拖到床边，直接扔进了褥子里。

纱帐扯落一大片，凌乱地铺开在晏琛身下。

陆桓城单膝跪在床沿，欺身上来，用力压着他索吻，眼底狠劲十足。他挣扎着不肯顺从，想咬人，却被捏着下巴强迫张开了嘴，舌头伸到深处，一寸寸侵犯过齿龈和口腔，弄得他唇瓣湿尽，涎水乱流。

直到他难受得躬身干呕，陆桓城才终于放过他。

“阿琛，你猜我做了什么梦？这些天，这些月，这些年？”陆桓城捧起他的脸，一双深邃的眸子里浸染着滔天情欲，声音沙哑得近乎危险，“我做梦都在肏你。”

一双手探入腰后，抬高双臀。晏琛只觉屁股一凉，整条裤子已经被扒了下来！

还没等他反应过来该怎么逃脱，陆桓城退后几尺，跪到床尾，托起他的两条小腿往肩上一扔，接着握住腰臀往后拖去一大截，最后一记猛抬，他赤裸的下半身被高高抬到半空，大腿敞开，就架在陆桓城肩头！

这种羞耻的姿势，连傻子也明白陆桓城想做什么。

晏琛几乎吓懵，揪着褥子拼命往后缩，无奈身体悬空，没有一处可以借力。他艰难地挣动了几下，忽然惊叫一声，全身蓦地僵硬。一条湿湿热热的舌头舔上他股间私密处，勾、挑、拨、吮，顶开穴口柔嫩的皱褶，挤进肠壁深处，时轻时重地舔弄起来。

“唔……不行，不行……你放开……啊……嗯啊……”

他仰着头，喘息轻促，腰身却愈挣扎愈软，好似一根被焰火灼烧的蜡烛，最初还能保持原状，渐渐就融作了一滩蜡油，无能为力地任人摆弄，凝成绵软的油脂。

那地方被伺候，当真是揉着心、要了命的快感。

晏琛悬空的两条腿不停打颤，上半身瘫在褥间，眼神迷离，张口乱喘，颈子淌下了一层层热汗，体内的血液全朝脐下三寸涌去。

春末时节，衣衫换了轻绸，半遮半掩地覆着一根饱胀的竹茎，在陆桓城眼前颤悠悠晃动。

陆桓城眼中欲色更深，舍下股间翕张的小口，顺势为晏琛含了一含，正巧吮住柔嫩的伞端。登时就听晏琛一声崩溃的呻吟，竹茎勃动，双腿猛然夹紧，腿根处大片白皙潮热的皮肤贴上了陆桓城的面颊，冒出一层细细的汗。

晏琛与陆桓城不同，他是真真正正禁欲了四年，没泄过一点精气。此时灵息初成，恰逢最纯最清最不经逗的时候，险些被一口啜出精来，整个人筛糠似地抖，两手抓紧身下的褥子，嗓子里尽是含糊不清的抽噎。

待熬过这一关，他仰着脖子长喘了几息，双腿放松，绵软无力地敞在陆桓城肩头，早忘了什么叫做羞耻。

结果翘在半空的竹茎溢出一滴粘汁，陆桓城瞧着可爱，又给他含了一口。

这下真是浪毁堤坝，势不可挡。

晏琛还没意识到发生了什么，便觉腰身微酸，孔眼一热，竹茎儿精神抖擞地颤了颤，接连喷出来好几股白浊。

浊液带着一缕竹香，洒落前襟，洇湿了上好的缎子。

晏琛喘吟不止，半寐半醒地睁开眼，眸中含着九分水意。他先怔怔瞧了一会儿自己射出的浊物，又倦懒地抬眼往腿间望去，露出了一抹餍足的浅笑。

“你真是……”话说一半打住，朝陆桓城伸出双手，“桓城，抱。”

大抵是高潮的滋味太惬意，精水泄了，之前的羞怯与抗拒也被一并泄了。晏琛软得像一条冬眠的蛇，可以任君摆弄。陆桓城将他平放回床上，他摆了摆腰肢，缓缓蹭弄着锦褥，两条腿依然大开大敞分在左右，无意遮掩底下嫣红的小洞。

一股欲火猛地窜高，烧得陆桓城双目赤红。

他暴躁地扒掉了自己衣裤，胯间一条沉甸甸的肉柱弹出来，耀武扬威地朝天杵着。又俯身过去，舌尖顺着晏琛的小腹与腰线往上舔，留下一道湿漉漉的蜿蜒水痕，最后舔过颈线，吻至嘴唇，上半身紧覆，肉贴着肉厮磨，下身焦虑蹭弄，硬热的凶器沾了一点先前残余的唾液，在股缝间来回滑动，突然撬开幽穴，危险地顶入了半寸。

晏琛吃痛，小腹收紧，搭在陆桓城颈后的小臂轻轻砸了他一下，含怨带羞地骂出一句：“……畜生。”

耳边的呼吸声骤急，晏琛倒吸了一口凉气，股间更痛——那根撑开了幽穴的阳根硬邦邦乱戳，竟然又顶进来半寸。

“不敢当。”

陆桓城一口咬住他颈侧的皮肤，低沉地笑了出来：“还没肏哭你，‘畜生’二字，受之不起。”

晏琛还想说第二句，被陆桓城及时封住了唇，舌头探入口中，放肆地绞缠。同时体内那物贪恋地耸动了几下，又兀自停住，大约也感到润滑尚缺，不可贸攻，于是撤身而出，换了一根手指进来，在热烫的肠壁里反复插弄。

“……畜生……你……唔，衣冠……禽兽……”

晏琛被插软了身子，浅吟低喘不断，偏偏还非要与陆桓城闹，捡到一点拥吻间隙就零碎地漏出几个字来。陆桓城的眸色越来越深，埋在穴内的手指换了一个刁钻的角度，指节勾起，猝然磨过某个隐秘之处。

“啊！”

晏琛睁大了眼睛，一阵久违的强烈酥麻窜过腰际，好似被浸了蜜糖的短鞭抽打，甜得能叫人一击上瘾。那销魂的快意转瞬即逝，他却深陷其中，不能自拔，缩紧了肠壁裹住陆桓城的手指，怜求道：“还要，还要的……”

这天真而大胆的妖精，像摄人心魄的狐，不像清心寡欲的竹。

陆桓城被撩得发狂，一边粗放地喘，一边用手指抵住那处频频碾磨。晏琛蹙了眉、挺起腰、额头淌汗，在花团锦簇的褥子里难耐地扭动着身体。刚吐过精的竹茎动了动，又饱满地立起来。两条长腿渐渐绷紧，夹在陆桓城腰身两侧，拼命地想要收拢。

“桓城……桓……呃，嗯……”

他快要哭了，神情迷乱，缠绵地唤着陆桓城的名字。

三根手指在雪白如玉的股间进出，撑开幽穴，时而翻出一点殷红的嫩肉。又潮又热的肠壁像一层濡湿的丝绒，裹紧指腹，贪婪地吞咬着。陆桓城几乎一刻也忍不住，只想把手指抽出，换做胯下暴怒的阳根，恶狠狠挺进去，酣畅淋漓地捣弄千百下！

他托起晏琛的双臀，扶根欲入，就听晏琛喃喃地说：“不许进来……”

轻喘几息，又补了下半句：“……我要在上头。”


	63. 秘密

陆桓城心潮澎湃，飞快抱着晏琛颠倒了位置，裸身躺在床头，腿间紫红的阳物不住勃跳，迫不及待地等待被安抚。

它是一只狰狞凶兽，因为长久流离失所而不安地咆哮着，急需一处温暖的洞穴容身。

而此刻，它嗅到了家的味道。

晏琛分开双膝，跪坐在陆桓城结实的大腿上，汗湿的绸衫落到腰际，与他的肤色一样白皙。他已长到二十二岁，容貌褪去了少年的青涩，浸于情欲的动作也比从前大胆放纵，主动抬高了腰，把陆桓城那根东西扶到臀间，对准穴口，慢慢地沉腰吞了下去。

滚烫，滑腻，时而紧缩颤动。

久违的销魂乡。

尽根没入时，陆桓城发出了一声惬意的叹息，揽住晏琛的腰，情难自禁地仰头与他亲吻。可晏琛拧着眉头，神色异常痛苦。

再淫靡的前戏，只做一盏茶时间也是不够的。

他那处多年不曾被人造访，紧窄得很，骤然吞入了粗硬的阳根，好似肉刃破身，酸胀难忍，之前积攒的快感尽数消散，疼得他不敢妄动。好在唇齿相缠间，氤氲的情意淡淡漾开，能给他一丝减缓疼痛的慰藉。

这是一个平常的日子，不在笋季，也未曾落雨，他们其实应该缓慢些、再缓慢些，做足了水磨功夫才去享巫山云雨，但晏琛明白……他们浪费不起时间。

一个时辰，只够一场直白的交欢，不够缱绻私语，也不够帐底嬉戏。

谁不想要温存体贴？

可他不能。

所以他愿意做一只河蚌，被陆桓城暴戾地撬开壳身、贯穿、填满，因为大约已经没有什么，能比陆桓城深埋在他体内来得踏实。

晏琛垂着头，一边发抖一边抬高屁股，把阳根吐出了大半，再咬牙吞回去。最粗的茎头磨擦过穴口时，肉壁几乎被撑薄到极限，火辣辣地疼。

他兀自隐忍着，但绵长紊乱的呼吸声出卖了他。

陆桓城听出状态不对，一下子按住他的肩膀，沉眸问道：“你是不是……还不够湿？”

“唔，够湿了。”晏琛慌忙道，“一点儿也不痛的，很舒服。”

说完他才意识到自己否认得太快了，陆桓城短叹一声，双手握住他的腰，开始极尽温柔地吻他。他最怕痒、最敏感的那些地方，被陆桓城用唇舌逐一宠爱着，流连过颈窝，又逗弄起胸前两粒精致的粉豆儿，吮吸，含咬，舌尖轻撩，不肯放过一处。

世间最懂这具身子的，到底还是陆桓城。

晏琛渐渐喘得粗了，腰脊酥软，小腹发热，整个人伏在陆桓城怀里辗转难歇，忽然身子一颤，那被磨干了的肠道内竟涌出一汪热液，浸润了整根肉柱。陆桓城借势抽动了两下，果真感到进出顺畅许多，比抹了油还要滑腻。

“我从前听说，竹子春夜里是会淌水的，阿琛眼下……是不是正淌着水呢？”

他的嗓音低沉而惑人，晏琛受不住，体内一阵阵春潮翻涌，羞耻地点了点头。

陆桓城笑了：“我把你弄得更湿，肏得你哭出来，可好？”

晏琛难熬地呜咽了一声，拼命点头。

他觉得自己变成了一个浪荡的娼妓，竟疯狂地喜欢听陆桓城说这些污浊不堪的话，想被弄脏、被灌满，仿佛只有那样，飘浮在虚无中的灵魂才能沉淀下来，真正归属于这个世间。

日薄西山，暮光昏黄，墙壁上映出一片斑驳竹影。

苍玉轩的床帐内，两具汗湿的肉体正交叠在一处，剧烈地颠簸着。

陆桓城怕晏琛着凉，用一床薄褥盖住了他赤裸的身子，连同两片香肩一并遮去。于是春光被遮掩起来，唯有起伏的呻吟、流淌的热汗和凌乱的呼吸说明他们正在做什么。

晏琛的眼眸一直是湿的，因为情欲，也因为欢愉背后漫长的悲伤。

他的身体在怀胎时融入了陆桓城的印记，比从前还要敏感，男人每一次沙哑的喘息，抚过他小腹时粗糙的触摸，都能带给他强烈的快意。他怕自己抵御不了，所以执意居上，一旦高潮逼近，就可以及时停下动作，坐在男人腰际闭目稍缓。

竹茎儿可怜地翘着，颤巍巍吐出一点蜜露，陆桓城想摸，他不许。

他怕陆桓城只要碰一下，那根不争气的东西就会马上射出来。他先前已经射过一回，要是轻易再射了，弄得体虚气短，依陆桓城对他的关心，大概就不肯继续与他缠绵了。

所以要忍住，先把陆桓城给榨出来。

晏琛尽力绷紧双臀，起起伏伏地晃动着腰，可绞得越紧，肠穴内摩擦的酸麻感就越浓烈。他没几下就软了腰，浑身乏力，趴在陆桓城怀中猛喘。陆桓城无奈，拍打他的屁股催促几下，他才肯懒散蹭弄，浅浅地吞吐一回。

“阿琛，你这是想磨死我？”

陆桓城被耗得没了脾气，万分后悔让他居上，便捧住那两瓣饱满的雪臀，开始节奏鲜明地一记一记往上顶，晏琛慌忙撑在床头，失声叫道：“别动，别动！我……唔嗯……我吃不消……”

陆桓城不禁笑了：“你怎么回事？我们第一次做这事的时候，你都比现在要耐肏些。”

“那时候你才十七岁，哪里能和现在比？”晏琛胡乱抹了一把汗，想也不想，脱口而出，“你也是个雏的，什么伎俩都不会，只知道蛮干，我觉得痛了，自然就射得晚一些……”

陆桓城愣住，以为听错：“十七岁？”

“啊？”

晏琛茫然地看着他，没察觉哪儿不对，突然神色一变，意识到陆桓城指的其实是五年前仰京客栈那一次，顿时整个人都懵了。

这一惊一怕的表情没能逃过陆桓城的眼睛，他立刻捕捉到了隐情，按着晏琛逼问：“十三年前，你上过我的床？！”

晏琛被他灼热的目光一盯，下意识避开了眼神接触。

“说什么呢……没，没有的事。”

几息之后，他的腰臀被牢牢箍住了，深埋在穴内的阳根退出寸许，又飞快撞入，正对着肠壁上销魂蚀骨之处。晏琛尖叫一声，低头就见陆桓城深深望着他，腹肌一块块绷实了，腰胯频动，狂风暴雨般地戳弄起了他最敏感的花蕊，次次既快又狠，一点也不留情面。

“啊！不行！桓城，这样不行……呃啊……啊啊啊……太快了……”

他哭叫着大声讨饶，身体疯狂颤栗。

股间摩擦得像是燃了一团火，穴内快感如潮，沿着脊骨直冲头顶，头皮一阵阵剧烈发麻。他恰好又趴在陆桓城怀中，胯下竹茎被两人紧贴的小腹夹住，一边搓揉一边套弄，几下磨得情潮难忍，小眼儿一酸，差点要缴械投降。

晏琛挣扎着坐起来，怎料刚刚坐直，突然双目瞪大，又呜咽着栽了回去。

方才那么一坐，全身重量都压在了陆桓城胯上，竹茎脱困，后穴却遭罪，肉根一下子插得更深，几乎捣破肠道捅进了肚子里，强烈到能把人逼疯的酸麻感突然袭来，窜入腹内，穴道热得仿佛融化了，湿湿嗒嗒挤出一大滩滑液。

晏琛脑中一大团浆糊，下半身爽快得失去了知觉，竟辨不出自己究竟射了没有，一时涕泪横流，用力砸着拳头：“别动了！呃啊！上过的……啊，啊……我上过你的床，上过你的床！”


	64. 翻浪

陆桓城这才收去腰力，催促他：“说吧。”

说着胯部温和地耸动了两下，意思是如果不说实话，继续酷刑伺候。

“你十七岁的时候，夏天，有个晚上，你在这儿，在这间书房里，一个人乘凉……”晏琛一边粗喘一边哽咽，“我，我第一次化出人身，见你睡着了，就偷偷地来看你……我想离你近一些，所以才爬到了床上。然后，你半梦不醒地按着我，把我给……给……”

晏琛吞吞吐吐，难堪地选了个动词：“……给办了。”

陆桓城在久远的记忆里搜寻了一会儿，身体猛地一僵：“那晚……不是春梦？！”

“啊！”

他一个激动，险些把晏琛从床上顶下去，急忙扶稳了晏琛，小心翼翼捧起他的脸：“你是不是……十三年前就喜欢我了？”

那等待答案的忐忑模样，好像一个情窦初开的毛头小子。

但晏琛摇了摇头：“不是的。”

“不是？”陆桓城容色一沉，突然想到了某个极坏的可能，“我强迫了你？”

晏琛还是摇头。

“……阿琛？”

“是十六年。”晏琛望着他，眼中脉脉含情，“十六年前我第一次睁开眼的时候……就喜欢你了。”

直到今天，你才终于听到那时那刻，我初醒的心脏第一次悸动的声音。

陆桓城说不出话了。

他的思维空白了大半，根本找不到这样的一句话，可以回应晏琛长达十六载的爱恋。

最后他索性放弃了尝试，唇角一勾，十分轻佻地笑道：“我从前不懂得怜香惜玉，弄疼了阿琛，现在功夫日益精进，保管能伺候得你欲仙欲死，要不要试试？”

晏琛脸颊绯红，朝他轻轻点头。

“要。”

这个字一出口，紧跟着就是天旋地转，床帐乱摇。

陆桓城一记翻身把晏琛压在了底下，抬起他的下巴，狠狠吻住嘴唇，同时胸膛裸贴、乳首互蹭，腰胯开始如水波一样快速摆动，在火热的肠道里凶蛮抽捣。

帷帐内一声声响亮的臀肉拍击，被汗液染上了几分粘腻，在空气中淫靡地回荡。

“啊啊啊！呃啊……桓城，不……不要……啊啊……”

晏琛失声浪叫，满脸浮泪，两条白花花的大腿敞在陆桓城身侧，抽搐一般剧烈颤动。竹茎落入了潮湿的春夜，渗出汩汩汁水，漫得两人小腹处湿滑粘腻、污秽不堪。

陆桓城埋头叼起晏琛颈窝处的皮肤，沿着锁骨一寸一寸吮到肩膀，留下无数紫红的吮痕，身下交合的动作则越来越频密。他眼中欲念极深，全部化作力量，钉楔似地把整条肉刃往甬道极深处捅。往外拔时必出五寸，带出一圈嫣红穴肉，饱满的茎头则据守在内，再度剖开肠壁、一举攻入，气势汹汹地碾过那处微凸的腺体，伺候得身下人瞳仁涣散、爽快呻吟。

这般弄了百余下，晏琛小腹以下全瘫了。

他疯狂地扭头，口齿不清地呜咽着，十根手指在陆桓城背上抓出了无数条青紫斑驳的痕迹，发丝间碧叶乱飞，一枚一枚接连落于枕褥之上。最后他猛地弓腰一挺，竟呈濒死之状，眼白翻出，四肢松垮，再也不动了。

两瓣雪白的臀肉间涌出一大片汁水，竹香芬芳，把身下的薄褥浸了个湿透。

陆桓城汗流浃背，喘息声更加粗重。

他眼里什么别的都容不下了，只看得见晏琛抵达高潮时极尽迷离的神态，每一粒汗都是珍珠，每一片叶都是翡翠，漂亮得简直令人晕眩。他越加凶狠地抽插、挞伐，大约二三十下过后，猛然挺身插到了肠壁最深处。

茎柱勃跳，不知疲倦地射出八九股浓精，灌满了晏琛仍然痉挛不歇的肠穴。

陆桓城低着头喘气，热汗顺着脸颊滑至下巴，一滴一滴砸在晏琛额头上。

云雨事毕，枕褥腥秽。

一张床弄得湿哒哒、黏糊糊，狼藉不堪入目。

他俯下身去，温柔触碰晏琛的唇，浅啄慢吮，蜻蜓点水，一声声唤道：“阿琛。”

晏琛的神智已成一盘散沙，怎么也聚不拢，便恍恍惚惚地凭着本能回吻。

当真是……惹人怜爱。

若在五年以前，陆桓城这时就该抱着晏琛去沐浴了，待下人把床铺收拾干净，再双双回来耳鬓厮磨。可今天，他甚至不愿把肉刃拔出。

晏琛那处被他插得微微发肿，像一朵熟透了的红棉，绽出娇羞的花儿来，色泽鲜润而诱人。肠壁是紧致湿热的，和记忆中一样，容纳他，吞裹他，让他抛却万千烦忧。

他想一辈子留在里面。

不多时，该硬的又一次硬起，阳物凶煞，撑平了穴口的皱褶。

“……唔？”

晏琛感到下腹酸胀，试着晃了晃腰，却发现自己还被陆桓城插着，根本动不了。

陆桓城尴尬地问：“阿琛，能不能让我再射一次？”

他身子一动，茎头正戳上敏感处，晏琛浑身猛地一记哆嗦，颤着嗓子道：“快些，快些。”

说着主动张开双腿绕到了陆桓城腰上，白嫩的足跟一下下蹭过腰脊，急促地催他：“我要是哭了，或者求你停下，你别管我，也别真的停，直接……直接让我……”

入夜了，屋内昏黑，时间不知还剩下多少。

也许只够一次粗暴的交欢，连言语温存都必须省去。

陆桓城答应他：“好，我不停。”

他分开晏琛的膝盖，把两条腿压在胸前，沉腰而入，然后缓缓抽出大半截，复又猛地突进，一插到底，有力地律动起来。

起先抽插之间还有停顿，抽出时腹内空虚，引发一丝惶惶无依的失落，下一刻肠穴就被撑开填满，酸胀得令人头皮酥麻。身子一空一满，晏琛尚能从容应对，但数十下抽动过后，间隙迅速缩短，而力道增强，浓烈的余韵掩盖了一闪即逝的空落感，他只觉腹内爽意连绵，随着陆桓城不歇不止的冲撞像浪潮一样堆叠到高处，极快地往巅峰攀去，却是无论如何也发泄不了，竟难受得忍不住哭了。

“啊啊……不要了，真的不要了！”晏琛凄声叫道，“你慢些……啊……停一停……唔嗯……啊啊啊……”

陆桓城充耳不闻，挺动得越发卖力。

他扫了一眼晏琛的下腹，那秀气的竹茎软绵绵的，死活不肯立起来，便猜到是它之前射了两回，此刻乏力难勃，害得晏琛精气难泄，于是帮忙捋了几把。

晏琛当即喘了出来：“别碰它，别……唔……嗯啊……好难受……”

小东西充血饱胀，硬邦邦翘得老高。

陆桓城替它扶正了位置，让它贴着晏琛平坦的小腹与身体一起晃荡，又握住茎身反复套弄，胯下配合着节奏，一记一记朝里深顶。

他这么前后同时伺候，晏琛很快濒临崩溃，起先还咬着枕巾忍耐，后来舒服得魂飞九天，连枕巾也咬不住，索性不管不顾地张口浪哭起来，顷刻哭花了整张脸。

“唔，桓城……我想射了，想射……你快一点……再，再快……”

他仰着脖子，拼命夹紧陆桓城的腰，竹茎蓄势待发，股间湿得一塌糊涂。

陆桓城对准那处敏感的阳心猛顶了几十下，就听晏琛挺腰一声尖吟，下身精水喷溅，浑身抽搐着晕厥了过去。


	65. 捉奸

窗外几声婉转鸟啼，叽叽喳喳，扰人清梦。

一束微亮的曦光穿透了纱帐，不偏不倚正打在眼皮上。晏琛嫌它刺眼，下意识蹙着眉头往陆桓城怀里蹭了蹭，脑袋埋进阴影里，又迷迷糊糊睡着了。

陆霖站在床前，踮脚，伸脖子，一脸狐疑地看着他们。

木头爹爹没穿衣服，竹子爹爹也没穿衣服，两个人挨在一块儿睡，姿势怪异。竹子爹爹的裸背露在外头，颜色很白，羊脂玉似的，但背上布满了深浅不一的印痕，看着像受了伤。一条绣花褥子胡乱盖在腰际，皱得乱七八糟，还扯破了几道口子，露出棉絮来。鹅绒枕头掉到了床底下，纱帐更是只剩一半。

而且……满床都是竹叶子！

陆霖吓坏了，战战兢兢地拾起一片，用手指头比划着丈量。

这竹叶一指粗，两寸长，比他细瘦的小竹叶可要漂亮多了，只是……只是落得这么密，该要被木头爹爹挠多久的痒痒啊？

陆霖想象着那个惨绝人寰的画面，不由得打了个寒噤。

太可怕了。

果然他不在的时候，竹子爹爹尽受欺负来着！

“爹爹。”陆霖爬上床，伸出一根手指戳了戳晏琛，“爹爹快醒醒！”

晏琛以为是陆桓城，睡意朦胧地捉了他的手，嘟囔道：“别闹……还困着呢。”

然而手里五根小指头，短短的，嫩嫩的，在掌心搔来搔去，怎么摸怎么不对劲。晏琛翻过身去一看，睡意瞬间就被吓散了九分。

“笋儿？！你怎么……”

他一下子弹起来，飞快抓起褥子捂在了胸口，满脸的惊慌失措。

陆霖指指他锁骨处：“喏，这儿也有。”

晏琛下意识低头一瞧，入目赫然是淫靡的大片斑驳。吻痕似落花点点，指印似青苔攀墙，姹紫嫣红地爬满了左半边肩膀，脏得几乎不能直视。

陆霖哪里看得懂，愤懑地问：“爹爹，你昨晚是不是被欺负了？！”

他扭头瞪向陆桓城，双拳紧握，牙关死咬，活像一头发怒的小狮子，眼看就要扑上去狠狠地揍他两拳。

恰在这时候，吃饱睡足的大狮子醒了过来。

陆桓城以手掩口，打了一个长长的呵欠，慵懒地扫了陆霖几眼：“干什么？弑父啊？”

陆霖一缩脖子，有点怂。

“笋儿，你怎么想的，怎么就觉得我舍得欺负你竹子爹爹？”

陆桓城笑着摇了摇头，捞过晏琛还僵硬着的身子往他唇上亲了一口，搂肩的手臂同时稍稍收紧，晏琛心领神会，也温顺地回吻了他。

陆霖眨巴着大眼睛，傻乎乎地呆住了。

陆桓城瞧他一脸迷糊发懵的小模样，喜欢得不行，伸手拍了拍他的脸蛋：“笋儿乖，去竹庭的小池子里舀一盆水来，给竹子爹爹洗把脸。”

“好！”

陆霖自知错怪了木头爹爹，愧疚不已，于是乖巧地答应，撅着屁股蹦下床，一口气“啪嗒啪嗒”跑出了老远。

下一瞬，陆桓城火烧火燎地跳起来，掀开褥子到处找衣服。好不容易从犄角旮旯扒出一条裤子，抖开看了看，布料斑结，一股浓郁的腥气扑鼻而来，显然已不能穿了。

他当机立断地把裤子塞进床底，奔到衣橱那儿抓出了两件干净的里衣，一件头也不回地隔空抛给晏琛，另一件自行穿好，利落地套上外衫，又扯了一条帛带束腰，转眼就从赤身裸体的禽兽变成了衣冠楚楚的禽兽。

待他穿戴齐整，回身去瞧，晏琛还抱着里衣一动不动地坐在床边，两条白嫩的腿紧紧并拢，耳根子红透了，脸上写满了难言的尴尬。

陆桓城赶忙问：“阿琛，怎么不穿？”

“我……我底下……”晏琛垂着头，羞耻得几乎发不出声音，“底下都流出来了……”

他方才忍着断腰断腿般的酸疼勉强坐起，忽而臀间一热，那些在他体内留了整晚的浊液纷涌而出，一股一股争着往外流，后头顷刻就湿透了。要是站起来，还不知被褥上的景象会有多难堪。

陆桓城听得下腹发紧，恨不能抱起晏琛再灌一回。

无奈时机不对，一大清早刚刚被亲儿子捉了奸，实在不宜造次，他只好按下心头痒意，趁着那小崽子还没舀水回来，亲自伺候晏琛穿衣。

夫夫二人手忙脚乱地折腾了一阵，总算赶在陆霖回来之前收拾完了残局。

大清早闹这么一出鸡飞狗跳，谁也没察觉事情似乎有一些不对，直到陆霖爬上晏琛的膝盖，左瞧瞧，右捏捏，兴奋地问：“竹子爹爹是不是已经好了？”

晏琛不明白：“什么好了？”

“身体呀！”陆霖笑盈盈地往他怀里拱，“昨天一整晚，竹子爹爹都没有回去吧？”

陆桓城被孩子一语点醒，“噌”地站了起来，欣喜欲狂地看向晏琛。

晏琛也怔住了。

他清楚地记得，他是昨日夕暮出的竹，迄今已经过去了足足六七个时辰，按照常理，早该支撑不住、被迫附回竹身续命。可是现在，除了情事过后惯有的少许酸痛之外，他居然没有感到一点点灵气耗散的疲累。

像出海的船靠了岸，迁徙的雁归了巢，飘摇的风筝收了线，他的灵气也在不知何时寻到了一处栖息之地，就这样意外地安定下来，不再迷惘无依。

晏琛有些恍惚，伸手按住了胸口。

胸腔里，心脏正有力地跃动着，怦咚怦咚，节奏踏实，令人觉得心安。

陆桓城见他凝眉捂胸，状似不适，立刻紧张地飞扑过来，按着他的双肩问：“阿琛，你不舒服？”

“没有，我很好，真的很好。”晏琛轻轻摇了摇头，“我也不是在硬撑，只是……”

他仰起头，眼角闪过一抹隐约的湿意。

“桓城，我只是不敢信。我原以为迟早有一天，我会连竹子也出不来的……”

陆桓城还没答话，陆霖先急了，凑上去吧砸吧砸连亲晏琛好几口，在他颊上糊了一大片湿漉漉的唾津：“不会不会！竹子爹爹，你已经康复了，不用再回竹子里去。以后你和我住在一起，和木头爹爹住在一起，再生一个小妹妹，和妹妹也住在一起，我们每天都过得热热闹闹的，保准不让你难过！”

小孩子说话奶声奶气，笨拙却努力地描绘着一家人其乐融融的景象。

晏琛抱着他，从他馨香的发间闻到了近在咫尺的、幸福的味道。


	66. 渡精

灵气虽固住了，晏琛心里依旧没底，总怕它能意外地来，也能意外地去，于是提议用完早膳之后找阿玄谈一谈。陆桓城向来视阿玄为洪水猛兽，岂敢放任晏琛深入虎穴，便把陆霖送去了陆母那儿，亲自陪晏琛登门。

二人一进陆桓康的小院，隔着窗户就听到了一阵娇冶的笑声。

那真是酥媚入骨，余音绕梁，怡红院里莺莺燕燕聚满一屋子齐齐发浪也比不得他笑得勾魂，一听就是正与陆桓康在蜜里调油地嬉闹呢。

晏琛自认平素不算矜持，偶尔在床上情意浓了，也会与陆桓城玩些闺房情趣，扑滚着闹一闹、笑一笑。但与阿玄这朵浑然天成的红海棠比起来，他那几分可怜的娇俏……寡淡得就像一朵小白菊。

晏琛自惭形秽，用余光偷瞄了陆桓城一眼，却见他薄唇紧抿，整张脸黑如锅底。

“大清早的跟一只狸妖白日宣淫，还要不要脸了！”

他大步上前，冲门高喊：“陆桓康，你给我出来！”

房内浪笑戛然而止，不一会儿门开了，陆桓康披头散发地滚出来，衣衫松松垮垮，肩膀大片外露，上头几道抓痕交错，还渗着点点新血，一看便知方才战况有多么激烈。

他正要争辩几句，抬头一看晏琛也在，本能地就倒退了两步，临到嘴边的话也咽了回去，垂着头，盯着门槛，萎蔫地叫道：“大哥，嫂子。”

陆桓城一声冷笑：“沉湎淫逸！你还读什么圣贤书，当什么读书人？！”

说着一甩袖子，负手进屋，顾自拽过一把椅子忿忿坐下，抄起茶壶就大口饮茶。陆桓康心惊胆战，匆匆理好衣物走到哥哥身旁，一声不吭地坐等挨训。

兄弟俩在外厅整肃不正家风，晏琛掩唇轻笑，悄悄溜进卧室寻阿玄去了。

他撩开帷帐，一股令人沉醉的暖意扑面而来。香薰将空气染上了馥郁底色，其中混杂着一丝暧昧的情欲气息。这氛围恰到好处，最适宜温存欢爱，却偏偏被陆桓城贸然打断了，连晏琛也深感惋惜。

阿玄侧卧在床榻上，曲肘撑颊，身段妖娆，一双碧翠的眼眸勾人魂魄。

他只在腰际搭了一件几近透明的玄墨丝衣，除此之外不着寸缕。两条笔直的长腿就那样露出来，诱人地交叠着，与饱满而挺翘的臀部连做一条起伏的线。

香肩瘦，玉颈细，白肤似流缎。

绒软的长尾拂作一枝春柳，风情万种地摆动，时而扫过床榻，时而绕在腿间，又似一条黑蛇盘绕在白沙之上，有多危险，就有多诱惑。

晏琛还是初次见到这般模样的阿玄，一时只觉满床繁花似锦、牡丹吐蕊，香艳不可方物，衬得他一只木讷的小竹灵越发拿不出手了。

“竹子，过来坐。”

阿玄笑着拍了拍床沿。

晏琛便过去坐下，也不敢看阿玄，一心琢磨着该如何讲述固灵之事，突然感到肩头一凉，衣衫竟瞬间被扯落了大半，从胸口蔓延到肩膀的欢爱痕迹彻底暴露在了天光之下。

“阿玄，你……”

阿玄朝他眨了眨眼，满脸坏笑，接着就高声惊呼起来：“啊呀，这是咬的还是掐的呀？下手这么重，多漂亮的身子，皮都给蹭破了……你屁股上有没有？给我瞧一瞧！哎哟，真是要了命了，弄得浑身都是，也不知道轻一点儿，到底会不会疼人啊？”

屋外一刹死寂，鸦雀无声。

晏琛脸色涨得通红，牢牢攥着衣襟，小声道：“阿玄，你别嚷啊……”

“让他坏我好事，训我男人，我偏要拂他的面子。”

阿玄白眼狂翻，响亮地冷哼了一声：“白日宣淫算个什么事，他无非是看不惯桓康宠我罢了。要是换成了姑娘家，能生能养的，他哪儿会跑来多管闲事？狸妖怎么了？你不也是妖么？你挑个大正午太阳最烈的时候脱光了朝他发浪，我就不信他陆大当家憋得住，不把你一根竹子肏出花来，我算他正人君子！”

他越说越响，吓得晏琛一把捂住了他的嘴。

阿玄锱铢必较，有仇必报，一串话骂完才算消去几分怒意，主动朝晏琛靠近了些，下巴垫在他肩头，纤指一寸寸抚过他胸口的皮肤，娇嗔道：“竹子，我知道你生来心善，但你也别太惯他。我跟你说，咱们这样居下的呢，要懂得自己疼自己。你总是纵容他，他就不懂得该怎么疼人了，以后次次下手不知轻重，把你弄得又青又肿，脱了衣裳全是伤，多难受啊。不妨这样，我教你几个驯夫的灵验法子，你学了去，保管他对你服服帖帖，好不好？”

晏琛低头捏着衣角，连脖子都红了。

他是竹子出身的小妖精，从未和狐蛇之类的媚妖混迹过，一点儿也不知道该如何应对阿玄这般直白的言辞。从前夜深帐暖，他在陆桓城一个人面前宽衣解带尚且觉得羞耻，又哪里好意思把房事拿到台面上与外人讲？

于是结结巴巴地，努力想要岔开话题：“阿玄，驯夫的法子以后再学，今天我来，其实是……是有别的要问。”

他正襟危坐，把今早发觉灵气稳固的事情仔仔细细讲了一遍。

阿玄漫不经心地听着，手指一直在晏琛的耳根与颈子徘徊抚弄，随口问道：“你们不会昨晚才第一次同房吧？”

晏琛有些诧异，却依然诚实点头：“是。”

阿玄动作猛地一僵，飞快翻身坐起，瞠目结舌地看着他：“四个月！你回来四个月他都没碰你？他了断红尘出家了？”

“不是的。”晏琛急忙解释，“是我灵息难固，身子总也恢复不好，桓城他心疼我，才不舍得碰我。”

阿玄这下连白眼也翻不出来了，轰然倒回床上，了无生趣地盯着床帐发呆：“那昨晚怎么突然就舍得了，还啃得你一身青紫？”

晏琛嗫喏道：“昨晚……是我主动相求的。”

“简直逼良为娼！”

阿玄指天怒骂。

晏琛纠正他：“逼良为娼不是这么用的，而且……我也不娼啊。”

阿玄不管，对他的勾引过程起了莫大的兴趣，又飞快翻身坐起，缠着他眉飞色舞问道：“好竹子，你快说说，昨晚你是怎么勾的他？是不是勾得他兽性大发，饿虎扑食？他灌了多少精水给你？有没有一肚子？”

晏琛捂着发烫的半边脸，支支吾吾低下了头：“阿玄，我们不说这个，说正事好不好？”

他越害羞，阿玄越觉得他娇软可爱，总想起以前山丘上追的兔子来。那兔子生个鼠胆，被狸猫咬住了耳朵便瑟瑟发抖不敢动，泪眼汪汪的，一松口就面团似的瘫到地上，惹人怜爱得紧。

阿玄使了个坏心眼，故意道：“竹子，那咱们就说正事。你还记不记得，如今你这灵体中有我的七条命？”

“记得呀。”晏琛点头，眼神温柔似水，“你救过我的命，我不会忘的。”

阿玄愉快地眯了眯瞳仁，继续慢悠悠说道：“像我们狸子这类山野走兽呢，天生根骨淫邪，修的乃是狐媚妖道。所谓妖道，便是要靠不断吸食男子精气才能巩固修为。倘若精气有缺，轻则沉血淤滞，气行不畅，重则伤及心脉，腐毁肌髓。不知这一点……你从前听说过多少？”

晏琛看向阿玄，眼底闪过了一丝茫然：“可我是竹子啊，妖道的事……和我也有关系么？竹子清气鼎盛，应该是不修妖道的……”

话说一半，他突然惊恐地站了起来，目光死死盯在阿玄脸上，面色惨白如雪：“你，你是说，我现在融了你的魂魄，就变成了……变成了你们狸妖那样，也要不断吸食男子精气才能巩固灵气？”

阿玄佯作惋惜之貌，长叹道：“只怕是这样了。”

晏琛闻言，就像被无情地判下了一个斩立决，猛地捂住嘴巴，眼中顷刻浮上一层盈盈水色。

阿玄搂住他颤抖不歇的身子，手指顺着瘦肩一寸寸抚过脖颈，又抚过下颌，动作柔缓，亲昵得如同调情：“乖竹子，俊竹子，你莫怕呀，这样有什么不好？云雨欢爱，原本就是一桩人间极乐，多少人求之不得呢。你将我的魂魄融了去，往后媚骨天成，一颦一笑皆撩人，与陆桓城享尽鱼水之欢，多好的事，怎么就难过得哭了？”

晏琛拼命摇头，却说不出到底哪里不好，突然狠狠地往阿玄肩头一扑，委屈抽噎起来。

阿玄听他哭得凄惨，感觉自己捅了一个大篓子，也有点慌了：“竹子，竹子，你别哭啊！人之大欲，食色性也。你看你的身体渴了，想被精水灌溉，就像人渴了要喝水一样，不是最寻常的事情么？快收住，别哭了。”

再哭下去，给外头的陆桓城听见，府里就要杀猫了！

晏琛被他这么一劝，反倒哭得更急。

吞精与喝水，这真是一个精彩绝伦的比喻——晏琛边哭边算，自己一天要喝七八回水，岂不是意味着从今往后，每天都要被陆桓城压在床上肏够七八个回合？

这怎么活啊！

还有那些市井流传的诲淫话本里，不总是提到吸食精血的妖孽么？狐媚妖物，人人唾弃嫌恶，不肯与之同流，哪怕使出奸计与幻象魅惑了书生，也总是不得长久。一旦被人识破了，便落得一个挫骨扬灰、魂飞魄散的下场。

他历经苦难才得以重活一次，为什么连好好的竹子也做不成了？

晏琛万念俱灰，泪洒衣襟，一把推开阿玄就想夺门而逃。阿玄一看兔子要跑，赶忙捉了他的手腕牢牢攥住：“好了好了，都是骗你的！”

晏琛扭头，怒目而视：“你骗我？！”

“你们梅兰竹菊这些雅物，能入画，能入诗，冰清玉洁，生来就是要修仙道的，哪儿能那么容易就拐进妖道去？”

竹子空心，全无城府，逗一逗就老实巴交地信了。

阿玄实在没忍住，对着晏琛的泪眼嘻嘻哈哈笑了半天，直到晏琛作势要打他，才勉强捡回了几分正色：“若要认真说一个缘由，你的灵体是新聚的，清气澄澈，与世间浊气难以相容，所以才时常感到难受。”

晏琛秀眉轻蹙：“那怎么办？”

“想办法弄脏一些。”

晏琛一愣。

阿玄道：“这世上有一样人息荟萃的浊物，能染脏你的清气，使你与尘世相容，长留竹外。”

“你是说……”

“便是陆桓城昨晚泄在你腹中的东西。”

这理由匪夷所思，晏琛满面狐疑，戒备地盯着阿玄。

阿玄哭笑不得：“这回是真的，没骗你。你今后要是灵息溃散，神识倦乏，向陆桓城多讨一点阳精就行了。”

“胡说八道！”晏琛拧着眉头，狠狠瞪他，“我第一次化出人身的时候，分明什么都好端端的，从来没有灵息溃散过，怎么这回就……”

他突然怔住，神色微变。

不是没有。

是来不及有。

十三年前出竹的第一夜，第一个时辰，他还来不及出现一丁点灵息溃散的症状，就被陆桓城压在了身下，腹内灌饱了精水。

所以他们才一直不知道，阳精竟是可以用来固灵的。

阿玄狡黠地看着他，嘴角噙笑，早已看穿了他记忆中那一抹瑰丽的艳色。


	67. 偷欢

陆氏兄弟二人在外厅无言静坐，彼此脸色都很糟糕。

方才陆桓城正准备整肃家风，刚开了个头，阿玄那一声嘹亮的吆喝出来，他后面的几句全给堵在了嗓子里。当哥哥的上梁不正，想骂人骂不出口，当弟弟的下梁更歪，想挨训迟迟不至，两个男人万般窘迫，只得闷坐饮茶。

片刻之后，阿玄掀了帷帐出来，晏琛跟在后面，一张脸红若晚霞。

陆桓城连忙起身相迎，而晏琛低垂着眉眼立在原地，不肯上前亲近。阿玄笑吟吟地推了他一把，他脚下一记踉跄，迎面扑入陆桓城怀中，却又很快避嫌地挣开了。

陆桓城怀中空落，诧异道：“阿琛，怎么了？”

这感觉……仿佛老鸨送了一个心气颇高的清倌过来，那清倌却死活也不肯屈就于他。

阿玄自然明白晏琛是羞涩了，便择了几个含蓄的字词，把精气固灵之事大致与陆桓城说了一遍。又随口道，一夜春宵怕是不够的，回去之后晏琛要是难受了，少不得还要多渡几回精。

陆桓城后悔莫及，只恨之前婉拒了晏琛的求欢，竟害他白白受了许多苦，当场就一把抱起晏琛，急着要带他回苍玉轩去。

“哎，别急啊。”阿玄在后头喊，“还没到晚上呢。”

陆桓城止步回头：“晚上才能渡精？”

“那倒没有。”阿玄抱臂倚门，歪着脑袋，朝他咧嘴一笑，“只是大清早的跟一只竹妖白日宣淫，挺不要脸的是不是？”

陆桓城当场噎住，脸上忽青忽白，火气蹭蹭地往上冒。

阿玄满脸幸灾乐祸，轻飘飘地又补一句：“喔，对了，你们还有孩子，那更要小心了。要是被笋儿瞧见，那不光不要脸，简直就是禽兽不如了！”

说着“嘭乓”两声，极其利落地甩上了房门。

结果这一天，陆桓城和晏琛当真没有白日宣淫。

倒不是阿玄的挖苦起了效果，而是陆霖见晏琛身子痊愈，欢天喜地地缠着两位爹爹一齐去集市游玩。陆霖自懂事起就眼巴巴盼着能被晏琛牵了小手出去逛，如今心愿得偿，兴奋得看什么都平添了九分趣意。

三人先去南街瓦舍消遣，勾栏里笙歌鼎沸、锣鼓喧天，演一段走索爬竿翻筋斗的猴戏。又去茶馆品春芽，台上说书先生指弹三弦，讲一段不知真伪的前朝秘辛，词句抑扬顿挫，说的是幼帝韬光养晦十二年，临朝慧眼辨忠奸，一剑斩杀，血溅殿前。

陆霖尚是孩子心性，沉浸在豪情万丈的朝堂故事里久久不能自拔，出了茶馆也惦念不忘。后来瞧见路边有卖小竹剑的，闹着非要陆桓城给他买。陆桓城不允，陆霖就闹，待闹过三遍，索性一赌气凭空消失了。

晏琛拗不过，只好掏出几枚铜板，把小竹剑连同亲儿子一起买了回来。

陆霖得了小竹剑，兴致勃勃化回人身，骑在陆桓城脖子上挥舞着大肆比划。三人穿过熙攘人流，离开长街，又去烟柳长堤走了一趟。陆霖看到临湖有人在放纸鸢，喜新厌旧，向爹爹们讨来一只长尾彩雀，也奔来奔去地放到了天上。

这天玩得尽兴，日落回程时，陆霖早已疲累不堪，趴在陆桓城怀里呼呼大睡，嘴里还叼着一根没吃完的小糖人儿。

晏琛抱着陆霖去沐浴，小胳膊小腿洗得干干净净，陪他一块儿钻进床帐，鼻尖对鼻尖地笑，相互贴着耳朵说一阵悄悄话。父子俩在被褥底下挠来挠去，小动作不断。

大多数时候陆桓城都不怎么作声，只安静地从背后抱着晏琛，专心为他按肩揉腰。偶尔陆霖冒出脑袋来，他才宠爱地搭上几句腔。

待到夜阑人静，陆霖终于敌不过浓浓倦意，枕在晏琛臂弯里睡熟了。

“阿琛，你也累了一天了，身子还好么？”

陆桓城关切地问。

晏琛将怀里的孩子搂紧了些，回头淡淡笑道：“……不累的，还好。”

卯时，破晓。

经一夜长眠，天光微明，潮湿的早风吹开了青纱帐。

晏琛在难熬的胸闷与心悸中突然醒转，捂着左胸，痛苦地咳嗽了两声。因为怕吵着笋儿，他其实咳得很轻，但身旁的陆桓城几乎应声就醒了。

“阿琛？”

陆桓城急忙扳过他的脸，只见他容色倦怠，唇面发白，牙齿紧紧咬着，鬓角浮出一层细密的冷汗，连忙道：“你身子难受？”

晏琛喘得厉害，没多少力气回答，勉强点了点头。

陆桓城见状立刻翻身下床，挪开了陆霖搭在晏琛小腹处的手脚，扯过一条狐绒氅子罩住晏琛的身体，把人抱出了被窝。

“来，阿琛，我们去外边。”

房门被悄然掩上，片刻之后，竹林深处响起了一阵令人面红耳赤的碎吟。

青苔滋生的竹庭角落里，两人俱是立姿，晏琛被牢牢压在墙壁上，屁股后翘，承受着来自陆桓城的猛烈撞击。氅子被撩到高处，露出一截白皙瘦腰和一段浅凹脊线。两瓣香臀好似水润饱满的荔枝肉，稍稍一碰便轻颤起来，若是撞得重了，便能挤出甜汁，潺潺漫溢。

陆桓城正逢晨起后第一次情动，胯下硬热难忍，以手箍住了晏琛的臀，挺腰在那湿滑紧致的幽穴里急抽狠捣，姿态甚至有几分粗野。

晏琛被顶得一下一下往前冲，不得不用双手才能撑住墙壁，下腹的竹茎却兀自竖着，孤零零无人顾及，可怜极了。

“桓城，前面涨……”他哀求道，“帮我摸一摸，求你了……”

他轻喘了几口，忽然双腿被迫分开，陆桓城的手探入下腹，一把握住了他那根要命的东西，用粗砺生茧的指腹揉搓起来。

怎么能这么舒服？

好想叫。

晏琛被他侍弄得通体舒爽，浑身发汗，满心只想高声浪叫。可天色亮了，笋儿已经睡得很浅，若被他的呻吟惊扰，恐怕……便低头死死咬住绒领，不许自己叫出声来。

染着泪意的呻吟从鼻腔细碎漏出，愈加勾人怜爱。

陆桓城这一次意在渡精，故而没有克制。狠狠百余抽过后，快意急遽攀顶，精关松懈，大股腥稠的精水直接喷进了晏琛腹内。

几乎与此同时，指间濡湿，肠穴紧缩，晏琛竟前后一齐到了。

胸口闷窒而压抑的痛感在一刹间烟消云散，他迷失在高潮绵长的余韵里，仿佛庭院一场春日午憩，熏风拂了柳枝、携着花香而来，让他无心俗事，只想闭眼酣然睡去。

……阿玄真的没骗他。

陆桓城枕在晏琛肩头，侧过脸啄了他一口：“好些了么？”

“唔，好多了。”

晏琛面颊发烫，轻喘着点头。

“既然渡精有用，阿琛可愿再吞一些？”陆桓城诱惑他，“为夫在所不辞。”

说着便用舌尖来回扫舐那一条细颈，又勾着耳垂轻吮，执了指尖含弄，几下就撩得晏琛意乱情迷，小腹阵阵麻热，灌满了精水的幽穴时绞时吸，惹得蛰伏于洞内的猛兽再度生龙活虎起来。

“这般依依不舍地留我，想必是还要的意思了？”

陆桓城低声笑了，拔出阳根，把晏琛翻转过来，托着臀瓣用力往上一抱。晏琛下半身突然悬空，只剩后背还险险抵着墙，慌忙用双腿缠住了陆桓城的腰。

“啊！”

他仰脖一声惊呼。

陆桓城趁他敞开腿的时候，竟一举顶开了那个还来不及合拢的粉嫩小口，用力挺腰而入！

这是个正面相拥的姿势，全身的重量又由陆桓城的手臂承载，那巨物入内极深，几乎充满了晏琛的肚子，他当即挣扎起来，怎么也不肯依从。

“桓城，不要……太深了，我会痛的……”

陆桓城连忙吻住了他：“别怕，我轻一些动，不会痛的。”

说着抱稳晏琛，开始缓缓地抽出送入。

晏琛起先还蹙着眉心僵着腰，后来穴内被撞出了一波波酥麻，快意如同潮水般漾开，融软了他的骨头，就化作一根扶风细柳，任由陆桓城随心摆弄了。


	68. 归家

曦光微明，薄雾在林间缭绕，淡去了叶片堆叠的翠碧色泽。

墙底蔓开大片湿软的青苔，耳畔渐起零落的啁啾，清泉从院墙那一头引流而来，叮咚，叮咚，清凌凌落入小池……晨曦如梦，而竹篁幽深处，他们正享受着云雨之欢。

晏琛平生最大胆的梦，也不敢妄想有这样一幕。

玉足悬了空，胡乱地踩着一株青竹，竹壁冰凉而光滑。随着陆桓城一次次挺入他的身体，头顶的枝叶也在沙沙作响，竹竿晃动，落下许多细碎的长叶子，覆盖了身旁的泥土。

陆宅的竹林并不算大，隔着数十竿直立的青竹，晏琛依稀是能看见西窗的，甚至还能隐约看见床边飞扬的纱帐。笋儿若醒了，趴在窗口朝外望一望，就能瞧见两位爹爹放浪缠绵的模样。

他们……是在瞒着孩子偷欢。

这个事实给了晏琛极大的刺激，他变得格外敏感，也极易动情。肠壁酸胀强烈，痉挛般地向内绞缩，呼吸一阵比一阵凌乱，身体须臾就溶成了一滩水，打湿了眼眶和唇角。

他伏在陆桓城肩头，因为这难以承受的舒爽而哭了出来。

到了后来，晏琛眼前一片漆黑，竟什么也看不见、什么也听不见了，只剩下陆桓城赐予他的、无比纯粹而鲜明的快感。小腹剧烈酸楚，腿根疯狂颤抖，股间被摩擦了千百次的甬道烫得快要失去知觉，烫得把冬雪融作了春水，沿着腿根淫靡地往下淌。

待到第二次射完，晏琛连站也快站不住了。

陆桓城小心地扶着他，用池水浸润了巾帕，绞干抖开，为他拭净股间粘腻的浊液。突然间动作停住，陆桓城似是想起什么，手掌摸上那片平坦的小腹，担忧地看向晏琛：“阿琛，你这儿……会不会已经有孩子了？”

他眼眸清亮，而神情凝重。

晏琛一时半会儿拿捏不准他的意图，犹豫着问：“你……想要吗？”

“想，但不是现在。”

陆桓城干脆地回答，随手弃下巾帕，捞起氅子把人裹了个密不透风：“你才刚回来，还远远不到怀孕的时机。灵息没固住，魂魄也太虚弱，要是肚子里再多一个小的折腾你十个月，还不知道要惹出什么乱子。”

偏偏眼下的景况极其糟糕，晏琛每隔几日便需渡一次精，如此频密，就算今天侥幸避过了，再有三五次迟早也会怀上。

说实话，陆桓城根本不在乎此生能有几个孩子，他在乎的仅仅是晏琛一个人。他膝下有陆霖一个孩子便已足够，实在不愿冒着再次失去竹子的风险种出一片笋来。莫说难产血崩这些，甚至连呕吐、腰酸、腹痛的苦楚，他都舍不得害晏琛再受一次。

陆桓城思虑片刻，道：“我让药铺送一些避孕的药材过来，你先养好身体，明年咱们再要孩子，可好？”

晏琛浅浅地笑了笑，心底像有一汪暖流在缓慢涌动。他抬头看着陆桓城，温声道：“桓城，我不会怀孕的，今年的笋季……已经结束两个月了。”

“笋季？”

陆桓城第一次听到这个词，困惑地拧起了眉头。

“嗯，笋季。”晏琛细细阐释给他听，“花有花期，笋有笋季，竹子虽然好养活，却也不是一年四季都能繁衍的。像我这样的青竹，只有过了秋末霜降，外头枯草上结出盐粒似的一层白霜来，才算到了生笋的时候。笋季不长，等早春积雪融尽，一下子就过去了。你若挑错了时候，在六月夏暑灌我一肚子精水，我是怎么也生不出孩子的。”

今天正值晚春初夏，无霜无雪，自然难以孕育新笋。

陆桓城仔细算过了日子，确保晏琛不会怀孕，心头一块沉重的石头终于落了地，眼前云开见日，忽然就觉得家里的竹子实在有趣极了。

晏琛不像阿玄，阿玄天性散漫，化形时也喜欢保留狸子的耳朵和尾巴，晏琛却总是小心翼翼，喜欢把自己弄得与凡人无异。陆桓城时常忘了枕边人其实是一株青竹，唯有几样不能更改的竹子习性，譬如逢雨动春情，高潮落竹叶，会时不时地提醒着他，他的阿琛是一株妙不可言的青玉君子。

霜降，立冬……距离晏琛的下一个笋季还有五六个月。

陆霖一直闹着要笋妹妹，也许到了那个时候，晏琛身体痊愈，他们真的就可以添一个玲珑乖巧的小闺女了。

陆桓城下定决心，打算用山珍海味把晏琛好好养起来，菩萨似地供在房里。

两人拭净痕迹，轻手轻脚地推开房门，回到了苍玉轩。

晏琛刚沾上床榻，褥子稍稍一沉，陆霖就迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。他一掀眼皮，看见竹子爹爹居然还在，开心得要命，猫儿似地往晏琛怀里拱了拱，娇声道：“竹子爹爹，亲！”

说着小脑袋就仰起来，嘴唇嘟着，眼睛轻闭，睫毛一颤一颤的。

晏琛宠溺地揉一揉他的头发，低头亲了一大口。陆桓城趁孩子暂时看不见，赶紧伏低身体，做贼一般悄悄钻进了被褥里。果不其然，他刚刚躺平，旁边的被褥就拱起了一个大包，陆霖蹭吧蹭吧地爬过晏琛，一头扑进他怀里，唤道：“木头爹爹，也亲！”

啪叽！

陆桓城捧起他的小脸蛋，重重地亲了下去，顺便用胡茬欺负了他几下。

“哎哟哎哟，痒死了！”

陆霖左躲右闪，两只小手挡来挡去，欢腾地跟陆桓城嬉闹。

闹完了，陆霖在他们两位爹爹之间挤开一道狭缝，小身子嵌进去乖乖躺好，右边搂住晏琛一条胳膊，左边搂住陆桓城一条胳膊，两边都转头瞧了瞧，脸上露出满足而幸福的神情。

他安心地睡了过去，呼吸均匀，唇角带笑。

隔着孩子的小脸，晏琛与陆桓城安静地对望着，彼此都能从对方的瞳仁里清晰地看见自己。过了一会儿，他们同时伸出没被陆霖搂住的那只手，在被褥外轻轻触碰到一起，十指交握。

四月廿七，陆霖过完了五岁生日。

再往后就是仲夏时节，蛙鸣蝉嘒，白昼转长。晏琛在竹外居留的时间也与这日头一样，愈发地长久且安稳了。

藤萝一瀑悬墙，绿帘蔓蔓。竹篁影止风静，浓幽翳翳。

晏琛坐在临窗小榻上给陆霖念故事，念着念着，陆霖歪头睡熟了，他就给孩子盖上一块小薄毯，自己靠着窗棂继续读书。纸页上碎影疏落，偶尔漏进一线日光，微微有些刺眼。

榻边小案上摆着一只浅盘，滚了梅子七八粒、青杏三四颗，俱用冷泉浸过。

晏琛拣来吃了，酸津凉舌，能消一丝暑意。

陆桓城前些日子重新照管起了家里的生意，每天都要出去忙活一会儿，但他舍不下与晏琛共度的时光，往往不到落日就会归家。这天回来时，他手中握了一枝初绽的小荷，俯身递到晏琛面前。

“阿琛，我方才路过藕花小苑，发现菡萏都开了，你想不想搬回去住？”

晏琛微怔：“回去住？”

他接过那枝小荷，荷尖雨露未干，一滴晶亮的水珠沿着粉白花瓣往下淌。

他出神地看着，表情忽而变得很温软。

莲池，旧居。

那是他怀着孩子时住过的地方，是他最熟悉的家。

他……可以回去了么？

陆桓城道：“之前你的景况不好，灵息紊乱，我不敢让你住得离竹庭太远。现在你好多了，我仔细一想，还是回去住更妥当些。藕花小苑毕竟还有一间耳房，我们可以辟出来让笋儿自己睡，否则三个人一张床，天天在林子里做一对落魄的野鸳鸯，我看你都快不乐意了。”

他说到这里，忍不住笑了出来：“上回响动太大，还吵醒孩子了不是？”

晏琛不由轻咳几声，捧着小荷扭过了头去，看到身旁正在酣睡的小陆霖，耳根顿时烫得嫣红。

数日以后，他们迁回了藕花小苑。

还是那扇红漆小圆门，还是那堵绿荫掩粉墙，但就在推门而入的一刹那，晏琛怔怔地立住了。

仿佛……隔了一辈子。

他没想到自己还能活着回来。

场景是相似的，而时空骤然错乱。炎炎盛夏，他竟在此刻感到遍体发寒，嘴唇和指尖霎时消去了血色，开始剧烈发颤。

他依稀看见五年前那个一无所知的自己正迎面赶来，轻轻撞上肩膀，与他擦肩而过，追着陆桓城的背影匆匆离去了。他心慌如擂鼓，想转头把自己喊住，告诉他不要去，前面根本没有什么收拾整齐的院子，陆桓城在骗他，等待他的只有一个深不可测的陷阱，一条无法回头的绝路。

回来，不要去！

会死的！

就留在藕花小苑，把所有不敢说的秘密通通说清楚，把孩子平平安安地生在这里。

不要去！

晏琛冷得骨头都在咯咯作响，所有刻意埋藏在泥土深处的记忆，关于遮天蔽日的杉林、嵌金红绳的缚灵障、装着饭菜与茶水的食盒、比冰坨子还要冷的湿褥子……都争先恐后地涌到了眼前，要他再度看见，要他全部记起来。

它们在周围不断地旋转，色彩炽烈，鲜艳得近乎夸张恶心。

就在晏琛头痛欲呕的时候，冰凉的十指被人拢入了掌心。

陆桓城从身后温柔地拥住了他，微微低着头，双手交叠，捂在他小腹处。

“阿琛。”他沙哑地道，“对不起。”

当年对你做下的那些蠢事，真的对不起。

我想补偿你。

想对你好一辈子。

晏琛闭着眼，感受着他的体温，缓缓吐出了一口气。昔时惨痛的画面在眼前一点一点淡去，他终于从记忆中彻底挣脱。

五年了。

该发生的都发生了，死亡的结局他终究没能逃过，所以，不必再无谓地试图挽救当年那个自己……何况，一切都已经过去。

他或许一辈子也忘不掉，可每件事都有该翻篇的时候，他不能沉溺其中。

至少眼下，他活得很幸福。

时值六月盛夏，庭院孤花余一朵，这儿的莲池却花期正盛。上有红渠亭亭，风露送香，下有碧芰覆水，凌波沉影。一只小绿蛙跃出了池塘，扑棱扑棱地往山石上跳，陆霖跟在他们后面进门，一下子就眼尖发现了，兴奋地奔过去想要抓住它。

山石旁边原先有一排湘妃竹，如今又新栽了几十竿，茂密地连成一片小竹林。陆桓城告诉他，倘若以后灵气偶尔不够了，可以先用这些竹子缓一缓。

陆桓城是这样地爱他，所以，不要怕。

不要怕。

晏琛小声对自己说。

上一次，他用自己的一条性命来相信陆桓城，这一次，他依然如是。


	69. 雨夜（上）

陆霖顶着一柄荷叶伞跑进屋的时候，陆桓城与晏琛正在窗边对坐饮茶，商量着该怎么开口说服他一个人去耳房睡。

晏琛的意思是以征询为主，言辞尽量委婉。孩子毕竟还小，实在不愿意就先缓一缓，千万莫要强求。陆桓城的意思是单刀直入，开门见山：想要笋妹妹就搬去一个人睡，想和爹爹们一起睡就没有笋妹妹。

陆霖全然不知自己连床也快留不住了，注意力还在两只合拢的小手上。

他把小手往晏琛面前一伸，骄傲地道：“捉住了！”

掌中咕咕作响。

晏琛问：“小绿蛙？”

“嗯！”

晏琛笑了笑，用灵力化出一只竹编小笼给他。

陆霖将手掌打开一条缝，让小蛙蹬腿跳进笼子里，然后关上笼门，拎到眼前，兴致勃勃地观望它在里头左蹦右窜，慌里慌张找不到出路。

“木头爹爹，看我捉的小蛙！”

陆霖献宝似地把小竹笼捧给陆桓城看，陆桓城夸了他几句，也懒得过渡，话锋一转直奔主题：“笋儿，木头爹爹要跟你说个事，从今晚起，你不能再和我睡了。”

“啊？”陆霖飞扬的小眉毛往下一撇，“为什么？！”

陆桓城指向晏琛：“因为你竹子爹爹回来了。”

“可是，可是……”陆霖眉眼沮丧，支支吾吾地想要争取机会，“三个人也可以一块儿睡呀，你看，这张床明明有这——么大！”

他奔到床边，尽力向两边展开胳膊，证明给陆桓城看。

陆桓城拼尽全力才抵抗住了他可爱的小模样，坚决摇了摇头，意思是尘埃落定，永无转机。

陆霖噘嘴：“真的不行吗？”

“不行。”

父子俩僵持对望，竹笼里小蛙乱叫。

过了一会儿，小蛙叫哑了嗓子，陆霖也认了命，委屈地垂下脑袋，慢吞吞挪到晏琛面前，抽着鼻子，可怜兮兮地抬头看他。

“竹子爹爹。”他说，“怎么办啊，木头爹爹以后不跟我们一起睡了。”

就听哐当一声，陆桓城扑翻了茶杯，滚烫的茶汤连同绿叶泼了自己一身，慌忙扔下杯盏，跳起来七零八落地抖衣服。

晏琛笑得前仰后合，也顾不得之前答应过要坚守阵地了，把陆霖往怀里一揽，柔声道：“没事的，还有竹子爹爹陪你呢。咱们两个人睡，不会孤单的。”

风吹墙头草，想往哪边倒，就往哪边倒。

陆桓城衣服抖到一半，手脚同时僵住，瞠目结舌地看向晏琛，不敢相信形势逆转，临到枕边的媳妇就这么没了。

“阿琛，你是不是忘了刚才……”

他试图力挽狂澜。

晏琛却不给他说完的机会，笑盈盈地把陆霖抱到腿上，下巴蹭过他滑嫩的小脸蛋，笑道：“咱们笋儿这么小，才五岁，晚上一个人睡多怕呀，总要爹爹陪着才安心的，对不对？”

“对呀！才五岁，多怕呀！”

陆霖用力点头，娇声应和，笼里的小绿蛙也跟着响亮地咕咕了两声。

这天午后，陆桓城的脸色青得像刷了一层漆。

卧房宽敞而亮堂，梨木大床六柱六尺，只摆着孤零零的一个枕头。西边耳房狭小又闭塞，窄榻不过四尺，却挤了两个枕头。

晏琛和陆霖舍下他，掩拢房门午睡去了。父子俩成天腻歪，容不得有人中途插足。

陆桓城一个人躺在空荡荡的大床上，听着窗外暑风吹荷叶、蛙鸣伴蝉躁，只觉人生一片惨淡。原本这时候他应该佳人在怀，抚摸冰肌雪肤，纵容兽欲逞凶，结果现在就像一堵塞满了干柴的灶台，烈火熊熊焚烧，欲求无处发泄，快要憋得七窍生烟。

这哪是个有老婆的人？！

陆桓城躺了一会儿，翻来覆去怎么也睡不着，总觉得再这样下去就要沦落到自渎的地步了，干脆起身出门，很是烦闷地往绣坊和布庄而去，路过荷塘时还不忘泼了自己一脸冷水。

夏季炎热，绫锦、冰绸和薄丝刚卖空好几家铺子，一堆织染赶货的事务正待他定夺。陆桓城与管事一道忙碌了大半个时辰，奔波了几家绣坊，头顶的艳阳不知何时已经悄然隐去，天空积起了黑压压的一层阴云，风渐急，云翻涌，眼看着一场泼天暴雨临近了。

陆桓城不欲在外久留，策马疾奔，赶在大雨洒落前回到了家中。一进藕花小苑，便看见荷塘里百朵碧伞乱翻，花瓣零落飞散，一阵湿风夹着潮气吹入竹林，耳畔沙沙摇响。

晏琛已经睡醒了，正在林间一株一株地翻找湘妃竹，凝神聚心，压根没注意到他回来。

陆桓城的脸色不由更加阴沉。

他默不作声地抱臂站在门口，盯着晏琛，想瞧瞧他什么时候能发现自己。须臾，晏琛眼神一亮，对着一根细矮的小青竹敲了敲，朗声笑道：“笋儿，快出来，爹爹又逮到你了！”

那小青竹左右微晃，忽然一道人影飞扑而出，抱住晏琛的胳膊，甜甜地撒娇道：“不算不算，我们再来！”

晏琛正准备答应，隐约感到身旁阴风阵阵，仿佛始终有一道凌厉的目光在追随着他，下意识就往门口扫了一眼——果然，陆桓城一脸面无表情，旗杆似地扎在那儿。

晏琛哪里猜得到他在生闷气，牵起孩子就迎了上去，微笑道：“桓城，你回来了。”

陆霖也仰头打招呼：“木头爹爹！”

这两个人往面前一站，陆桓城简直就像饥犬看到骨头、阿玄看到肥鱼，再大的火气也一瞬浇灭了，极其没骨气地变回那个温柔的好爹爹，弯腰抱起陆霖，在孩子鼻尖轻刮了一下，温声道：“快落雨了，屋外风大，我们进去避一避。”

说着往前走了几步，经过晏琛身旁时，他心里刚刚消散的怒意又窜回来了一丝，于是压低音量，一字一顿地对晏琛强调：“快，落，雨，了，别后悔。”

“嗯？”

晏琛没明白，困惑地目送着他的背影远去。

当天晚上吃饭时，晏琛还没明白。

给陆霖洗完澡、抱上床、盖好被子睡觉时，晏琛依然没明白。

夏夜燥热，耳房开了两扇小窗，偶尔吹入几缕凉风。天边时不时滚过隆隆闷雷，劈下几道闪电。临近子时，一声炸雷突然响彻天际，紧跟着大雨倾盆，摧花折叶，周遭满是雨水砸瓦的声响。

晏琛从潮热的睡梦中醒来，下意识摸了一把颈子。

指隙水意淋涔，满手皆是虚汗。

屋外暴雨声声急催，雨珠蹦跳，溅落屋内，空气中漫开了浓重的湿意。晏琛怕孩子受凉，想下床去把小窗关紧，刚坐起来，薄软的布料若有似无地擦过腿根，他忍不住就低喘了一声。

小腹酸涨，情潮涌动。臀间一阵温热，底下的床单隐约有些湿了。

晏琛急忙掀被下床，双脚一落地，便感到一股热流顺着腿根淌下，极快地滑到了脚踝。

“唉……”

多少年了，还是这副狼狈样子。

他轻声叹息，却不敢乱动，扶着窗框吹了一会儿凉风，想让身体尽快冷静下来。

谁料湿气入肺，血液转眼变得滚烫，胸口起伏难歇，下腹的空虚感也愈发强烈，几乎叫人无法忽视。晏琛越来越不舒服，甚至清晰地感觉到汁水在肠穴内积蓄。突然间，仿佛鸡蛋最薄的那层膜被人一下戳破，粘稠的汁液大股大股涌出了穴口，弄得腿间一片狼藉。

晏琛慌忙抓过帕子擦拭，待抽出来，就看见上头挂了一大滩晶亮的耻液，黏黏糊糊，竹香四溢。

这不争气的身子……太想要了。

晏琛无奈，终是屈服于心底的欲望，打算去卧房找陆桓城，然后便忆起了下午那句莫名其妙的“别后悔”来。

他微微一愣，简直哭笑不得——陆桓城是有多小肚鸡肠，居然连自家孩子的醋也照吃不误。

然而这时候他已经笑不出来了，一张口，吐出的只有粗重喘息。

雨势太大，屋外一池碧水飘起浓雾，整座小苑被氤氲的湿气笼罩着。他的身体在情欲中煎熬，想要一个人捱过今晚……希望太渺茫。

指尖凝出一缕灵息，施下隔绝雨声的梦障。

晏琛忍着体内汹涌的热潮，锁好窗户，为孩子掩实褥角，又四下环视了一遍，这才匆匆奔向对面。

但陆桓城竟不在。

晏琛推门而入的时候，一道白惨惨的闪电正巧劈过天空，映亮了凌乱而空落的卧房。窗扉整排大敞，雨水肆意灌洒进来，床边纱帐飞扬，可里面被褥平整，空无一人。

亮光一闪即逝，周围重新落入了伸手不见五指的黑暗。

“桓城？”晏琛心里害怕，颤声道，“桓城，你在哪儿？”

风雨潇潇，无人应答。

晏琛站在屋子中央不敢擅动，抖着嗓子又唤了一声，还是没有等来回应。他吓得脸都白了，一步一步摸索着往后退，突然后背撞到了什么东西，紧接着他就被一双结实的臂膀用力抱住了。


	70. 雨夜（下）

火热的吻密密落下，在颈背，在脸颊。

“你来干什么，嗯？来干什么？不是要陪笋儿么，怎么半夜寻我来了？！”陆桓城讥讽他，语气里妒意沸腾，“你说啊，阿琛，说说为什么来找我，是不是这儿……痒得受不了了？！”

陆桓城往他胯下一摸，满指滑腻不堪，当即就憋不住蹦出几个脏字来，胡乱扒下他的衣裤，手指一下捅进后穴，在春潮泛滥的幽秘处深深搅动。

“唔！不要，不……你冷静点，桓城！”

晏琛奋力拽开他的手臂，想借机挣脱出去。

陆桓城见他要跑，揽腰把人往窗畔卧榻上一推，逼他屈膝趴着，手指再度探入肠穴，寻到那处微凸的嫩肉，老练地揉弄起来。晏琛只觉脊椎一麻，险些哭叫出声：“不要揉……啊，桓城，那里……不要揉了……”

“好，不揉。”

陆桓城破天荒地顺应了他的要求，停下动作，却变本加厉地又插进去两根手指，须臾便将紧致的肠道开拓得松软湿滑。

晏琛逃不掉，还躲不开，趴在榻上喘息连连，眼眸浮起了一层薄泪。

片刻后那手指抽了出去，晏琛好不容易喘匀一口气，刚想向陆桓城好好解释，还没开口，臀间突然胀疼，那作孽的肉刃竟一鼓作气顶了进来！

“你……啊！”

他被顶得往前一扑，头顶强迫的力道犹如泰山压顶，把他牢牢压在了下面。他只觉肠穴酸痛，腹内撑满，陆桓城的东西就像在红通通的辣油里浸过，让他浑身都炽热地烧着了。

晏琛崩溃地嚷道：“桓城，你是疯了吗？！”

陆桓城这回做了个彻头彻尾的畜生，提胯重重撞入，愠怒道：“你敢抛下我！”

阳物粗壮，尽根没入时碾磨过每一寸敏感的嫩肉，晏琛腰脊颤栗，从头皮一路麻到脚趾，脑子里霎时全空了。他知道陆桓城在生气，可整个人晕晕乎乎的，竟记不起陆桓城为什么生气。想道歉，想服软，却一个字也说不出口。

陆桓城抽出阳根，手掌托着晏琛的腰往上一提，鞭挞一般凶狠地冲撞起来。

晏琛正逢情欲灼心，哪里受得了这个，几下就被捅得丢盔弃甲，大腿直打哆嗦，拳头猛砸床板，呜呜咽咽地哭出了声。陆桓城简直像舂谷一样又凶又狠地捣他，态度极其恶劣，还故意挑要命的时候逼问他：“再给你一次机会，你要跟谁睡？笋儿，还是我？”

“啊……跟你！跟你！！”

晏琛不管不顾地尖声哭喊。

快感激荡如浪，他被无边无际的酥爽吞没，竟觉得世上什么都不重要了，只要陆桓城不生气、不作弄他，要他做什么说什么都可以，便干脆舍弃了最后一点自尊心，叫道：“桓城，我不敢了，我再也不敢了！我……唔……我错了，我跟你睡，你放过我吧……”

他哭得惹人生怜，陆桓城本是一时冲动，哪敢真的往死里作弄他，见他哭了，慌忙把人翻过来抱在怀里，温柔地亲吻，慢慢地插弄。

晏琛从湍流落入静水，好一会儿才缓过来，含泪瞪着陆桓城：“你欺负我。”

“我认错。”

“我要回去和笋儿睡。”

“不行。”

“……你还欺负我。”

陆桓城用力一挺腰，笑着说：“再让我欺负一会儿，泄了就放你回去。”

“唔，那……”晏琛软绵绵地催促，“那你快些。”

陆桓城得了准许，搂着他开始九浅一深地顶撞。晏琛渐渐得趣，两条腿主动盘到他腰后，一边挺身迎合，一边发出轻浅的呻吟。过了一会儿，晏琛眉头微蹙，抱怨道：“不舒服。”

陆桓城问：“怎么个不舒服法？”

“太慢了，也太轻……你要重一些，现在这样不够……嗯，还要顶那里……你最喜欢顶的那个地方……我想让你顶……”

他说得很小声，但言辞直白，又带着一丝娇羞的喘吟，这么零碎几句话就把陆桓城勾了个腰眼发酸、肉根偾张。

陆桓城咬牙感叹，好好的一根清俊竹子，与那不要脸的狸精混迹几日，倒是媚术小有所成，顺利出师了。

不过……他喜欢得紧。

真心喜欢。

便以这深插相连的姿势上了榻，将晏琛抵到墙壁内侧，握住那一截白玉瘦腰悍然抽捣起来。

晏琛雨夜承欢，放浪的媚吟一声响过一声，甚至盖过了窗外的骤雨狂风，迷离中自己听到也觉万分羞耻，急忙一口咬住手腕。陆桓城怕他受伤，俯身递吻，连带着胯下阳物一捅到底，挺入了幽穴最深处。这一下捅得晏琛舒爽不已，几乎落下泪来，肠壁阵阵绞缩，好似一条湿热蠕动的小舌，不断吮吸着陆桓城的精孔。

两人四肢纠缠，呼吸俱乱，也辨不清是这一场夏日暴雨狼藉些，还是他们疯狂的耸动与哭叫狼藉些。

最后泄精时陆桓城一反常态，没有深插到底，而是以茎头抵住晏琛那处腺体，柱身勃动，精水以强悍的力道一股股喷出，酣畅地喷在内壁上。

晏琛一滩烂泥似地躺在床沿，双目涣散，被陆桓城这样刺激，下腹再度一泻千里。

这天后半夜陆霖醒过来的时候，发现自己居然神奇地挪了床。

梨木雕花，六柱六尺，垂放一帘薄青纱。

他回到了卧房里？

“竹子爹爹！”

他诧异地爬起来，碰了碰晏琛的脸：“我们怎么回来了？”

晏琛这时睡得正香，面泛红潮，眉眼间春情未褪，呼吸还带着一点隐约的喘息。陆桓城自然不许孩子吵醒他，立刻压低音量回答：“我反悔了。”

陆霖天真地眨巴两下眼睛：“为什么？”

“因为舍不得你爹。”

看在骨肉情分上，勉为其难多添三字：“还有你。”

陆霖点点头，像是接受了这个理由，然后又眨两下眼睛，欢快地问：“那……我能睡你们中间吗？”

话音刚落，他身子一倾，作势就要爬过来。

“不能。”

陆桓城无情地回绝，把已经趴到晏琛身上准备翻山越岭的小家伙给扳了回去。

陆霖一屁股跌回床内，委屈地干瞪眼：“为什么不能？”

“因为木头爹爹和竹子爹爹分开睡，就生不出笋妹妹。”

“啊？”

陆霖被唬得一愣一愣的，探出脑袋往他们中间偷偷看了一眼，又飞快地缩回去，连声道：“不分开睡不分开睡，笋儿睡里头，妹妹睡中间。”

说着就乖乖躺回了被褥里，闭上眼睛，盼着妹妹快些到来。


	71. 夏日

陆桓城对于自己极有先见之明地向陆霖扯了一个小谎而感到万分庆幸。

因为从第二天晚上起，晏琛就不许他近身了。

作为妒心与精虫一齐上脑、趁着雨夜落井下石羞辱了媳妇的代价，陆桓城晚上沐浴完毕，撩开纱帐，发现晏琛居然睡在最里面，正慵懒地倚着床板，手撑下颌，斜挑着一双秀眉瞧他。陆霖则趴在床铺中央，晃荡着两条小细腿，用一根不知从哪儿拔来的莲茎专心致志地拧笼子。

楚河与汉界，陆霖作鸿沟。

陆桓城把局势看得分明，暗叫大事不妙，却因是自作自受，心里虚得很，不敢出声异议，只好认命地和衣往床上一躺，拍拍陆霖的脑袋催促道：“笋儿，别玩了，该睡觉了。”

谁知陆霖一个鲤鱼打挺起来，左右打量，竟主动撅着屁股一拱一拱爬过晏琛，笨拙地滚到了床内。

晏琛措手不及，诧异地看向孩子：“笋儿今天……不想睡爹爹们中间吗？”

“不想！”陆霖把脑袋摇得像一只拨浪鼓，“笋儿要睡里面！”

陆桓城眼观此情此景，简直忍不住要拊掌大笑。

养儿如斯，夫复何求？

晏琛莫名羊入虎口，百思不得其解。陆桓城怀揣秘密，故意隐而不宣，惬意地揽住了他的腰身，凑将上去，继续恬不知耻地相拥共眠。

然而好景不长，如是这般过去几天，晏琛终于察觉到事有异样，拐弯抹角地从孩子口中套出了实话。

他气得脸色发青，当晚就堵着房门不许陆桓城进屋，非要撵他一个人去耳房睡，任他如何求饶认错也不肯退让。陆桓城眼看城池失守，他快要流离失所，被发配到千里之外的边疆受苦，慌忙给陆霖使了个眼色求救。

父子俩默契非凡，陆霖扑上来一把抱住晏琛，慷慨轩昂，救父于水火之中：“竹子爹爹，都是笋儿不好！笋儿太想要妹妹了，才求着木头爹爹和你一块儿睡的！你要是不高兴，就把笋儿撵去耳房睡吧！”

养儿如斯，夫复何求？

陆桓城再度感叹，忙不迭地点头称是。

陆霖一撒娇，晏琛的心都化了，弯腰抱起孩子，准备把笋季才能怀孕的事情仔仔细细说明白。陆桓城听了个开头便知事情不好，这秘密一旦说穿，他还拿什么去骗笋儿乖乖睡床角？赶紧就附耳过去，悄声道：“阿琛，笋儿什么都不盼，只盼着能有个妹妹，你忍心让他接下来半年都没指望吗？”

一句话力挽狂澜，抢回了与晏琛同榻而眠的珍贵机会。陆桓城自鸣得意，喜滋滋地奔去热水沐浴，回来以后一掀纱帐，发现床上居然多了一条褥子。

同榻不同褥，算盘落空，想摸的依然摸不着。

晏琛怀抱陆霖坐在里头，支起了下巴冷眼瞧他，唇角隐约浮现出一抹狡黠的笑。

幸好江南潮湿，入夏雨频，每隔几日便会有一场疾风骤雨席卷阆州。

晏琛毕竟是心属陆桓城的，不曾当真与他置气，性子又最易服软，很快就准他睡进了自己的褥子里。夜晚遇着情欲翻涌，两人会哄睡孩子，双双下床纠缠，衣衫从卧房一路逶迤到茶厅，满室喘息火烫。

六柱大床被陆霖占据，唯有耳房一席小榻能容留这对天雷勾地火的鸳鸯。可是耳房闷热，远不及茶厅开窗敞门、迎送习习凉风。

晏琛起初赧然怀羞，不肯在门户大开之处承欢，后来实在耐不住汗如雨下，被陆桓城诱着相从，坐在那结实的乌木太师椅上享了一回疼宠。此例一开，往后便百无禁忌，花窗、垂檐、亭栏、山石……处处握雨携云，再拾不回一星半点丢弃的矜持来。

晏琛被陆桓城喂得尽兴饱足，事后赤身躺在他怀中，眼神眷恋，浓情绵长，似是变回了五年前那个少年，一声声娇软地唤着哥哥，朝夕皆不愿离开郎君一步。

陆霖在床角窝了大半个月，自认牺牲巨大，应该足够感动上天奖励他一个梳起小圆髻、头插小花苞的妹妹，于是跑去佛堂与陆母咬了一通耳朵。回来以后，陆霖新添了两个爱好：观察晏琛的肚子，注意晏琛的胃口。

依照奶奶教诲，只要竹子爹爹怀上了笋妹妹，肚子就会一天天鼓起来，还会变得不喜膏粱之味，凤髓龙肝摆在眼前也难以下咽。

晏琛未到生笋时节，小腹平平，自然暂时是鼓不起来的，但他入夏以后心乏体虚，胃口确实不怎么好，有一回吃了小半碗饭便说吃饱，随手把筷子往旁一搁，陆霖兴奋得眼睛都亮了，“哐啷”一声撞翻凳子跳起，屁颠颠捧来一碟青梅奉上：“竹子爹爹胃口不佳吗？笋儿给你挑了几粒梅子，可甜可甜了！”

晏琛倍感欣慰，接过碟子拣了一颗咬下，险些被活活酸死。

他是何等聪慧，面对孩子期盼的目光便大约猜到了几分真相，不露声色地将青梅咽了，笑盈盈地夸陆霖一句贴心，回去就把整碟梅子全赏给了陆桓城，逼他一颗不落地吃干净。

陆桓城养儿有方，把小笋儿教得既孝顺又懂事，连着给晏琛亲自择了三天青梅，专挑最酸的送，于是陆桓城自作孽不可活，也跟着吃了三天青梅，最后满口酸津，牙疼舌苦，被逼无奈地把孩子找来，老老实实向他解释了一番为何夏天不能生笋。

陆霖万分不解，满腹狐疑地问：“夏天怎么会不能呢？我是四月生的，竹子爹爹怀胎十月，倒推回去算，就是夏天怀的我呀！”

“你哪儿来的怀胎十月？”陆桓城伸手拍了拍他的小脸，一语道破天机，“你只待了六个月就蹦出来了。”

“六，六个月？”

陆霖几乎惊呆，赶紧低头一根一根地掰手指：“六个月的话，就是……就是……八月，九月……”

他来回算了三遍，怎么也算不清楚，急得眼泪直往外冒，陆桓城不禁笑道：“别算了，你是十一月来的，那会儿都秋末了。”

陆霖一听自己不是夏天有的，两条小眉毛瞬间塌成了一个“八”字，颓丧着一张小脸，神情哀怨无比，仿佛已经抱到怀中的笋妹妹被陆桓城硬生生送去了别人家。

小圆髻没了，小花苞没了，他这个小哥哥也做不成了，偌大的陆宅未来一整年还是只有他一个孩子，简直绝望得生无可恋。最可气的是他的亲爹，竟然蓄意欺瞒，害他睡了足足十多天床角！

陆霖怒目咬牙，忿忿骂了陆桓城一声骗子，再也不肯信他半句花言巧语。


	72. 妯娌

除了陆霖，阿玄这个夏季也不太好过。

除夕之夜陆桓城在饭桌上劝说弟弟弃文从商，本以为几句玩笑而已，谁知陆二弟弟当真受了蛊惑，搁下书卷，学着与哥哥一齐操持家中生意去了，每天朝阳一露就跑得不见踪影。

坐贾行商向来有诸多讲究，若是认真研学起来，并不比古圣先贤之言简单多少。陆桓城先与弟弟讲了货不滥入、赊不滥出、定价勿易与有帐必稽四篇，陆二弟弟听得兴致大起，点头如捣蒜，直叹行商之术高深莫测，归家以后也欲探幽索隐，便捧着一册《货殖列传》翻来覆去地习读，害阿玄夜夜独守空床。

陆二弟弟白昼行商、夜晚开卷，总之不会把阿玄摆在第一位。反观陆桓城，永远将晏琛捧在心尖上，晏琛受凉多打了几个喷嚏，家丁一声消息传来，他能撂下满屋的账房与管事风风火火赶回家。

每逢陆氏兄弟一同出门，晏琛这边如释重负，阿玄那边则愁眉不展。他蔫蔫地溜达到藕花小苑，妯娌两个空闲无事，成天搭伴消磨时光。

晏琛喜欢侍弄毗邻荷塘的那片湘妃竹，每天亲自舀水浇灌，修枝剪叶。

阿玄弄不明白那些一成不变的植株有什么可打理的，便肚皮朝天地躺在假山顶上，大大咧咧摊开四只小白爪，一边懒洋洋晒太阳，一边往后仰着脖子观望晏琛侍竹。

晏琛慢条斯理，一上午只修一根竹。

阿玄以为是剪子太钝滞，翻身跃下山石，主动伸出十根尖爪想要代劳。晏琛一见到那明晃晃的、锋利如匕首的爪子，记起从前狸子削竹毁笋的噩梦来，背后吓出一层冷汗，腹中也隐隐作痛，赶忙拦在翠竹前面，婉言谢绝，生怕他精心栽培的湘妃竹被一个不当心劈穿了。

阿玄十爪交叉在胸前，自信满满地道：“我会谨慎的。”

“不行！”

晏琛态度坚决。

乐于助人的阿玄善意受挫，只好收起爪子，退而求其次，改去找陆霖消遣。

陆霖一个五岁稚童，手短腿短，既爬不上假山又跃不过荷塘，哪里经得起阿玄一番费力折腾？他俩在小苑里玩躲猫猫，追逐打闹了没一会儿，陆霖气喘吁吁地跑来向晏琛告状，说阿玄故意欺负他。晏琛扭头一瞧，那狸子竟高高蹲在屋檐之上，恬不知耻地甩着尾巴，公然对孩子耍赖。

有这样玩躲猫猫的吗？

晏琛心疼儿子，把陆霖抱回了屋里，一下一下轻轻拍打他的后背，柔声软语哄睡了他。等他出来再想与阿玄谈谈，屋顶的狸子早已不见了。

阿玄百无聊赖，在陆宅的各个隐僻角落慢吞吞溜达，想逮一只老鼠回去玩。

往往狸妖坐镇的地方，方圆百尺之内老鼠不敢靠近，阿玄搜罗了大半天才逮到一只笨头笨脑的小鼠，如获至宝，神气活现地把它叼回了藕花小苑，打算玩一些欲擒故纵的幼稚把戏。

谁知火候拿捏有误，不慎玩得过了，那老鼠被逼到穷途末路，直接跳了荷塘自尽。

身后传来一声响亮的“噗通”，晏琛大惊，握着剪子与断枝转过头来，只见岸边荷花乱颤，池中水波粼粼。又见阿玄犹如一尊石雕蹲在荷塘边，心虚地仰望天空，努力假装什么都不曾发生过。

晏琛微微皱眉：“阿玄，刚才怎么了？”

“没怎么。”阿玄扭头，面不改色道，“我踹下去一块石头。”

荷叶浮动，似有什么活物在水里扑腾。

晏琛总觉得不对，面露迟疑：“……是吗？”

“是啊！”

阿玄睁着眼睛说瞎话，笑容灿烂地向晏琛点头，余光看见那老鼠狼狈游到对岸，哗啦挣出水面，拖着一截湿淋淋的小尾巴，沿着小苑墙根一溜烟儿窜不见了。

老鼠销声匿迹，而莲叶间碧波徐徐，十几尾红白锦鲤正穿行如织。

猎物没了，食材尚在。

阿玄心情大好，趁着晏琛不注意，偷偷捞起一条最肥的去厨房蒸了，撒上葱姜蒜末，再浇上一层汤汁，出锅时满屋鲜香芬馥。他嫌光吃肉不够滋味，又拐道去自己床底下挖出了一坛美酒，抱回藕花小苑，在竹荫处支起一方小桌，佳酿配佳肴，大快朵颐。

晏琛不沾酒，便陪他一块儿吃鱼，才动了几筷子就被下了套。

阿玄指着那坛“千年忘忧”信口雌黄，说是他用霅川水与鲜梅子自行酿的，薄酒而已，百盏难醉。晏琛不疑有诈，接连七八盏灌下去，醉得头晕颈酥，面色酡红，眼前叠起了一层层发虚的重影，坐都坐不住了，浑身热汗地跌倒在桌旁，扶着一根翠竹不停喘气。

罪魁祸首阿玄则无精打采地伏在桌上，郁闷道：“竹子，你说……明明我们都是妖精，为什么你能生笋，我却生不出猫崽？”

晏琛茫然地摇了摇头，打出一个酒嗝：“我不知道啊……我天生就是，嗝，就是能生笋的……”

“这太不公平了，我也想生啊！”

阿玄摸一摸肚子，幽怨长叹，低头往酒盏里噗噜噜地吹气泡：“只要怀了猫崽，桓康就不会成天当书呆子了，会每天都围着我转，陪我一起带孩子，还蒸鱼给我吃……竹子，你说我是不是该去求个仙方？”

“唔，是该求个仙方，最好求个能生女儿的……”

晏琛醉得稀里糊涂，半天才迟钝地点点头：“笋儿整天跟我讨妹妹，我要是再生一个男孩儿，他就该哭了……”

阿玄的脑袋一歪，“哐”地磕翻了酒盏，佳酿倾注，在桌案上蔓延开一大片。

夏日午后，竹荫下熏风拂面。

藕花小苑静悄悄的，晏琛与阿玄一个坐地、一个伏桌，都歪头搭脑地打着盹，耳畔依稀传来小瀑从山石洒落的寂寥水声。

阿玄问：“竹子，生孩子疼吗？”

“疼啊，怎么会不疼……疼得我都快死了……”

晏琛委屈地抬起头来，想向阿玄倾诉心里的苦处。他用迷离的眼睛呆呆瞧了一会儿，忽然记起冤有头，债有主，正是这只狸子害得他难产而亡，一时怒火攻心，抄起一只酒盏狠狠砸了过去，“乓”地砸歪了阿玄的耳朵：“你还有脸问！要不是你使坏，要不是你作梗，我……嗝……我哪会生得那么辛苦？阿玄，你多漂亮的一只狸子，心眼……嗝……心眼怎么这么坏啊？”

阿玄吃痛，揉了揉耳朵，软若无骨地滑坐下来，一胳膊把晏琛勾进怀里：“我错了嘛……竹子，我错了……”

说着凑将上去，伸出舌头要舔他。

舔了两口，满嘴头发，阿玄才意识到自己现在是人形，不宜用舔舐表达安慰，赶忙把舌头收了回来，改用脑袋蹭弄。

晏琛酒后闹脾气，性子着实犟得很，说什么也不肯原谅他，推搡着要他滚出藕花小苑。

阿玄劝了半天仍不顶用，急中生智，从怀中掏出一本彩页小册塞进他怀里，示好地求饶道：“喏，这个很贵的，赔给你！”

晏琛翻开册子一看，双颊涨红，猛地又合拢甩了回去。

“这个……这个不能看！”

阿玄奇怪道：“有什么不能看？这是我私藏的画本，姿势可全了。”

说着将那册子在晏琛膝上摊开，逐页逐幅，慢慢翻阅，又握住了晏琛的手，引他一同用指尖抚摸纸页上露骨勾缠的人像。

“你看，这般身子相叠、倚窗行事的，叫做春桃拈枝。这般卧于榻沿、垂腰如丝的，叫做斜桥映柳。还有一个与你最为相称，叫做……”阿玄轻盈拨过几页，将一幅画捧与晏琛细瞧，“这个姿势，叫做竹林吹箫。”

晏琛面红颊烫，慌忙把书推开了半尺，捂着脸孔不敢再看：“你，你和二弟……这些……都试过吗？”

“自然试过。”阿玄泰然自若，“我一只坏狸子，既不怕羞也不要脸，该做的自然都做过了。不像你，孩子都生了仍旧这般矜持。让我猜猜，这吹箫的活儿……你还没给陆桓城做过吧？”

“你……”

晏琛怎料他如此厚颜无耻，羞得不知如何应对，险些急哭了，扶着竹子一个劲往后躲。阿玄却不依不饶地扑上来，娇声笑道：“竹子莫逃呀，你若不会这些，我可以教你呀……”

他刚摸到晏琛的肩，手指忽然一个哆嗦，动作僵停，冷汗直下。

只见藕花小苑的圆门中央，陆家兄弟一前一后走了进来，看到他俩的暧昧景况齐齐愣住，陆桓城的脸色一片锅底黑。

千年忘忧一坛，桌上杯盏倾翻。

玉浆乱流，酒气熏人。

阿玄喝得面若桃花，正扑在晏琛身上意欲扒他衣衫，旁边还散落着一卷香艳露骨的《龙阳十八式》。

这是要干什么？！

趁他不在家，胆子肥到连晏琛也敢染指了？

场面一度陷入了巨大的混乱，陆二弟弟如雷轰顶，差点拎着狸子给哥哥跪下连磕三个响头以示谢罪。幸而晏琛尚有几分神智，一边打酒嗝一边拼凑意思，零词碎句，花去一盏茶时间，总算向陆桓城解释清楚了来龙去脉。

阿玄被免去一桩淫乱家宅的大罪，只余偷盗锦鲤、擅饮烈酒与私藏艳书三项小罪。

陆二弟弟拎起醉醺醺的狸子正要回去，晏琛醉到深处，又迷迷糊糊勾着陆桓城的脖子冒出一句：“不用你教……我知道……该怎么吹箫……”

陆桓城脸都绿了，指着阿玄怒道：“把它给我捆起来，这个月都不许放它出门！”

他七窍生烟，抱着不省人事的晏琛往屋里走，走了几步又回头，狠狠在那《龙阳十八式》上踏了好几脚才算解恨。

次日晌午，阿玄踩过房梁，蹑手蹑脚地来探望晏琛。

晏琛正揉着酸疼的后腰坐在床头，见他来了，匆忙拢紧衣衫，将身上青青紫紫的痕迹尽数掩住，向他含怨诉苦：“不就是饮了点小酒么，饮酒就不算好竹子了？他凭什么……”

凭什么折腾我一整晚？！

阿玄感同身受，凄楚地握住了晏琛的手，也含怨诉苦：“对啊，不就是饮了点小酒么，我本来就不是什么好狸子，多饮几杯酒又能如何？他凭什么……”

凭什么冷落我一整晚？！


	73. 晚霜

九月末，残荷凋敝，晚霜流丹。

这一年的夏季在喧闹与喜乐中悄然过去，红秋染遍阆州，山林深，浮云浅，水岸汀洲开了丛丛荻花，西风里万朵丁香凤尾轻然摇曳，扬出一片蓬松的絮海。

晏琛虽已修出了灵体，根骨深处却仍是一竿竹，他依赖天地四时而活，也比旁人更加惧怕草木萧瑟、万物枯衰的悲秋。

这忧愁刻进了魂魄深处，陆桓城生而为人，再是爱他，也始终难以感同身受。

那天拾掇荷塘，晏琛看见曾经与人齐高的芙蕖一朵朵零落成泥，往昔灼烧似火的花瓣皆不见踪迹，而山石旁一片湘妃竹依然苍翠葱郁，不由得冒出了一个念头。他想到自己若不是四季常青的竹，而是一朵夏莲，朝夕枯荣，命途艰险，在这寒秋凋花之际……又会变作什么模样？

会不会畏寒生疾，终日辗转病榻，只有躲在厚重的帘帐后面怀抱暖炉才能喘息，再不能像现在这样，手提竹篓，在藕花小苑自在行走，做一个安然的拾花之人？

悲秋生忧思，恻怆惔如焚。

晏琛心头萦绕着挥之不去的哀戚，像一场不具名的病症，令他陷入了无休止的消沉与低落。

每晚的梦境里都充斥着死气沉沉的枯黄，光秃的枝桠在头顶大肆伸展，将天空无情地割裂。乌鸦盘桓嘶叫，天际残阳如血。脚边滚落了无数腐烂的果实，汁水横流，散发出一阵阵逼人掩鼻的恶臭。目光所及之处，一切都在不可挽回地走向凋亡。

晏琛沉溺于生死之念，不喜饮食，更不思情欲，昼夜郁郁寡欢。纵然天高云淡的好天气，陆桓城说想带他一同策马散心、登高远眺，他也打不起一点精神来，只得婉言推拒。

他不知道究竟发生了什么。

日子安宁如初，毫无波折，可他偏偏……把自己折腾成了这样。

仿佛不知从哪一天起，心魂里缺失了一样至关重要的东西，必须寻到它，填满它，这无端的惶恐才能终止。

夜晚他偎入陆桓城怀中寻求庇护，十指交握，彼此细碎亲吻，然而这也成了一场徒劳，没法带给他一点点的踏实。甚至某一晚，噩梦中的枯黄终于蔓延到了竹庭，三百年苍翠一朝毁坏殆尽。他站在西窗前，眼睁睁看着大片绿竹接连枯死，枝叶槁悴，铺落满地，只剩下毫无生机的焦黄。

晏琛从噩梦中浑身冷汗地惊醒，指尖和额头一片冰凉。

他颤抖着转过身去，本能地、紧紧地搂住了陆霖。凛凛秋意中，孩子体内散发出一股清甜的气息，那是生长与萌芽的味道，也是晏琛如今唯一的安慰。

阿玄端着一大碗红烧排骨来探望他，往榻上盘腿一坐，嘎嘣嘎嘣地啃起了骨头：“竹子，你最近怎么回事，不想活了？”

“嗯。”晏琛低落地应声，“心里难过。”

阿玄大方地递来一块肉，晏琛摇了摇头，说没胃口。

“至于么，你们竹子四时如一，伤春悲秋也这么严重？”

阿玄反手就把排骨塞回了自己嘴里，用力大口咀嚼，唇角流出一滴油：“我认得几株牡丹精、海棠精、芭蕉精什么的，春天要多好看有多好看，蜂蝶围着乱舞。一到秋天，稀里哗啦地掉叶子，就剩光秃秃一根花杆子杵在那儿，丑得没眼看，人嫌狗不待见的，也没见谁像你这般寻死觅活。”

晏琛抱着膝盖，闷闷地瞥了阿玄一眼：“你若想嘲讽我，趁早现在就回去，省得我向桓城告状，待会儿劳烦二弟亲自教训你。”

“别别别！我这么纯良正直！”

阿玄的尾巴耷拉成了一卷蚊香，肉也顾不得细嚼了，匆匆咽下，捶了捶差点噎住的胸脯，一脸浮夸示好：“乖竹子，俊竹子，阿玄是天底下最贴心的狸子，你且与我说说，心里怎么难过了？”

晏琛不愿开口，可他憋闷得厉害，偌大一个陆宅，除了阿玄也寻不到第二人可以谈心，半晌终于委屈地说：“我也不知如何难过，总之就是……提不起精神来，觉得活着没意思……眼下深秋了，哪儿都寸草不生，花也谢了，叶也凋了，总有一天竹子也是要死的。我早上起来瞧了瞧，院子里没有新芽，没有嫩枝，连棵小笋都没有，心里就……堵得要命……开心不起来…”

阿玄若有所思，转了转碧色的眼珠，委婉地提醒他：“竹子，你有没有发现，你其实是……想生笋了？”

“啊？”晏琛茫然抬起头来，“真的吗？”

阿玄撑着腮帮子，手里一块排骨啪嗒啪嗒敲打桌面，郁闷地点头：“真的啊，瞎子都看得出来。”

晏琛有些惊讶：“已经结霜了吗？”

“立冬都过了！”

阿玄无力地伏倒在桌上——最近他求仙方而不得，猫崽遥遥无期，日子过得相当糟心，见到老鼠都恨不得连母带崽一窝踹，而这呆笨竹子生在福中不知福，居然连笋季到了都毫无察觉。

真是要活活气煞他这个不能生的。

晏琛灰霾的情绪一扫而空，如同雨后放晴。他欢悦地跃下卧榻，从橱柜里抱出一床云纹新褥，撅着屁股拱了拱阿玄：“好狸子，你来帮帮我。”

“干什么？”

“铺床呀。”晏琛低垂着眉眼，掩不去浓郁的喜色，“今晚……我要种笋。”

阿玄的心口再度被重重捅上一刀，鲜血如瀑，哗啦啦地涌出来，捂都捂不住。

初冬寒峭，昼短夜长，街角才起了袅袅炊烟，城郭烟霭暮色已然转暗。

陆桓城在铺子打烊前遇见了几位老主顾，坐下来奉茶相谈，聊了聊货品，略微耽搁了一些时辰。待他迎着风霜策马归家，府里该歇的都已歇下了。

万籁寂静，藕花小苑黑漆漆的，窗户里不露一丝灯光。

往常不论他多晚回来，晏琛一定是醒着的，会为他留一盏滴蜡小灯、一壶新烹热茶，而今夜……竟破天荒地没有等他。

他站在小苑里，想起晏琛这些日子意懒神倦的疲态，不由叹了一口气——那无名的忧愁害得晏琛心事重重，沉郁难解，也不知什么时候才好得起来。

他怕惊扰晏琛安眠，推门的动作格外轻手轻脚，怎料合拢房门时，一阵香风忽然从身后袭来。他微微怔愣，便被一具温热的身子扑住了后背。

“桓城，你回来得这样晚，酒都要冷透了……”

晏琛嗔怪他，带了点儿惹人心疼的小委屈，然后把脸颊贴在陆桓城背上，用力搂得紧紧的，不愿留出一寸间隙，索求着极致亲密的拥抱。

陆桓城诧异于晏琛的变化，亦惊亦喜，转过身来，怜爱地捧起了他的脸。

“阿琛，今天怎么了？”

黑暗中晏琛并不言语，只牵起了陆桓城的手，领他往耳房走去。

小门被“吱呀”推开，昏热的空气携着酒香扑面而来，一时满室如春，令人恍惚。眼前半帘纱帐轻扬，榻上锦衾帛枕皆是崭新的。尺宽小案，梅酒两盏，指粗的红烛结了灯花，噼啪轻炸，幽微火光浮动在酒水表面，似碎银星星点点。

“这是……”

陆桓城愈加发怔，犹疑地回头看向晏琛，然后便彻底惊呆了。

他从未见过晏琛这个样子。

赤足踩地，双肩袒露，一件香缎薄衫衣襟松敞，堪堪用手按拢在了胸口处，颜色是妍丽的胭脂红。及腰长发刚洗过，还泛着一丝湿意，不曾绾起，却梳得顺滑整齐，乌瀑似地垂在身后。

而他白净的左颊上，翠墨轻点了一笔，正是一枚玲珑的竹叶子。

晏琛也不习惯自己这副模样，面容显出几分羞怯来，一手按胸，一手扶门，目光低敛着不敢近前，忐忑地搓了搓白玉似的脚趾。

阿玄下午教了他几样媚术，可他一见到陆桓城……就全给忘了。

他反手轻轻合拢房门，努力酝酿了一会儿，终于鼓足勇气，抬起头，酥声唤道：“陆哥哥。”

陆哥哥。

这求人怜宠的爱称，陆桓城已经多少年不曾听到了？

旧时的一滴雨，落在旧时的一裁春绸上，拨颤了密密错织的丝线。水色晕开，洇漫入心，那一声唤出来，他们仍是旧时的一对璧人。

少年十七，姓晏名琛，遇得郎君二十有五，年岁正般配。

赠君一根碧叶竹枝，可作定情物。


	74. 讨笋

红烛映纱帐，浅染一层朦胧暖色。

晏琛并不说话，往前走近了几步，一手搭着陆桓城的肩膀将人慢慢推在榻上，俯身欺近，痴痴地凝望着他。眼梢含着媚意，分明动了情欲，眸中甜腻的蜜浆流淌，顺着眼神春波荡漾，覆遍了陆桓城全身。

两盏梅酒，递与陆桓城一盏，自己留一盏，彼此未说一句话，却心念相通地饮了交杯。

素玉杯沿触碰，叮咚一声脆响。

陆桓城的忍耐熬到尽头，呼吸瞬间发紧，眼神深沉，反客为主地一把勾住晏琛的脖子将人压在身下，狠狠吻了上去。

唇齿留香，吻得深了，酿出几分幽长醉意来，越发勾魂夺魄。

丝滑的胭脂红缎敞开了大半，铺于晏琛身下，衬得两瓣瘦肩、一截细腰白皙胜雪。粉嫩的乳头颤巍巍挺立起来，像两滴红翡镶在白玉之上。陆桓城伸出手指拨了拨，晏琛羞赧，用小臂胡乱遮挡，却被一把捉住，牢牢摁在耳朵旁边。

“深更半夜，你是哪儿来的妖精？”

陆桓城在晏琛鼻尖轻刮了一下，唇瓣凑近皮肤，将离未离，沿着脸颊与颈子仔仔细细一路嗅闻了下去。晏琛痒极了，缩着身子想闪躲，可他哪里躲得开？不一会儿便受不住，从鼻腔里发出揉碎的软吟，皮肤泛起了大片绯红。

陆桓城笑道：“藏在竹子里的小妖精，今晚忍不住出来勾我魂魄了？”

晏琛摇了摇头，扑闪着两片睫翼，含情脉脉地看着他：“我不要你的魂魄，我……我来讨另一样东西。”

“是么，你想讨什么？”

陆桓城一边说着话，手已经顺着腰线摸了下去，抚过那根挺翘而滚烫的竹茎，力度适宜地用掌心裹住了，小指勾起一滴渗出的蜜露，在伞冠上打着圈儿慢慢抹匀。

这亲昵的爱抚让晏琛一下子哆嗦起来，绷紧了十个脚趾，颤悠悠地喘着气。

“我来……讨笋，讨陆家的笋。”他小声回答，“你肯给么？”

陆桓城温和地笑了：“竹子讨笋，难道不是天经地义的事？我连命都能给你，何况区区的一根笋……再说，我从前分明给过你一根，你不记得了？”

“记……记得……我还养着他呢，替你……好好养着他呢……”

晏琛被他专心侍弄，支撑不久，很快便抖着腰臀一泄如注，飘出清雅的竹香来。

陆桓城替他拭去浊液，掰开两条白净的大腿，轻轻搔刮起了腿根处粉嫩的肌肤，道：“莫急，种笋之前，我得先给你松松土才行。”

晏琛耻于直白的言辞调情，咬唇低吟了一声，难堪地扭过头去。

陆桓城将手指挤进早已濡湿的蜜穴里，在幽径深处抽动开拓，想让紧致的肉壁松弛下来。晏琛倒是配合，底下一滩春水泛滥，从手指与肉壁的缝隙之间大股溢出，顺着臀缝流到床褥上，将那团团云纹染深了色泽，搞得黏黏糊糊一大片。

体内酥痒难熬，好似猫爪挠着心窝子，腰肢愈弄愈软，面团一般任人揉捏摆弄，双腿亦无力地敞开，整个人变作了一朵熟透的花苞，裹着几丝蜜蕊，只等被人拨开花瓣一探芳踪。

“唔……唔嗯……土，土够松了……够松了……”

晏琛扭着两瓣湿漉漉的香臀，焦渴地唤道：“陆哥哥，你进来，来我这儿种笋……”

陆桓城便依言解去了衣衫，脱得赤条条一具。晏琛瞧见他胯下那根熟悉的性具，回忆起它深插在体内的酸麻快意来，脊椎猝然发酥，嗓子眼里软糯地哼叫着，抬起玉足，急不可耐地缠上了陆桓城精壮的腰身，想把他往自己这处勾。

“陆哥哥，阿琛要笋……你快一点……”

双臀间一点诱人的嫣红，藏起了一处销魂蚀骨的秘境，正盼着被人长驱直入，捅进最痒最麻的穴眼儿里搅个快活。

陆桓城何尝见过这般放荡的晏琛，被他撩得心慌意乱，下腹茎柱一阵乱跳，青筋暴凸，急忙覆身上去，扶稳了阳根就往里顶。

肉刃撬开珠贝，胀疼难忍，晏琛禁不住轻声哼了哼。

等那最难熬的一段过去，便觉得腹内渐沉，隐有饱实之感。片刻后整根吞没到底，长刀入鞘，契合无缝，整个人与喜乐的源泉融为一体，肌肤毛孔齐齐舒张，渗出了一身热汗。陆桓城再捧住粉臀前后一动，恰好捅对地方，顷刻间刺激的火花从股间一路噼啪烧到脑后。晏琛失声娇吟，十根手指揪着褥子，绷起了肩膀抖若筛糠，腰身酥麻得如同一条蛇蜕，无骨无肉，提不起一丁点儿劲来。

他在汹涌翻覆的大浪里颠簸起伏，舒坦而惬意，连自己姓甚名谁都快不记得，眸子里泛开一团水雾，泪盈盈哭作了一株春夜的泪竹。

陆桓城喜欢看他吃不消的模样，双臂撑在他耳畔，眼眸深沉而专注，任他落泪哭喊，动作却更凶悍，每一击都发出汁水充沛的粘腻拍打声，直把那可怜的臀肉拍得白里透红，好似两瓣熟透了的蜜桃。

“阿琛这土里……水倒是够多……将来养出小笋，一定水灵灵的……”

他出言戏谑，羞得晏琛肠穴收缩，又挤出不少竹汁。

沃土犁松，雨水充沛，正是一年中生笋的好时节。秋冬万物枯索，唯有陆桓城怀中这一根俏丽的青竹想要逆节气而行，为陆家孕育一个孩子。

晏琛已经盼了很久很久。

他比任何时候都更想怀上这棵小笋，想看它安宁地睡在腹中，骨血交融，昼夜相伴，从一团精气慢慢长成活泼好动的胎灵，十个月后在这藕花小苑里平安诞下。陆桓城会守在床边陪他，与他一同捱过最痛苦的那段产程，用丝绒襁褓裹起孩子，抱在臂弯里，温柔地哄睡它。

从孕育到降生，十月怀胎的每一天，他身边都有陆桓城相陪，或许依然辛苦，却不会有一滴血泪。

五年前不曾实现的美梦，晏琛想……好好地重来一次。

他盼得心焦，情潮翻涌不歇，与陆桓城滚在帐中颠鸾倒凤、耳鬓厮磨，仿佛深山浓雾里迷失了方向，一时不知来路与归处。

竹叶簌簌落下，被汗水打湿，覆在晏琛雪白的后背与颈间，每一枚都是动情的证据。

陆桓城低头叼起一枚，衔在嘴里，用它蹭了蹭绘在晏琛左颊上的竹叶。晏琛满面绯红，觉得这比浑身吻痕暴露在天光之下还要羞耻，呜咽着把脸埋进了枕头里，说什么也不肯看了。

情至浓处，欲射未射之时，陆桓城猛然记起一件要紧的事情来：“阿琛，这回怀胎……我可能会有几个月不在你身边，你自己要多注意些。”

晏琛身子一僵，迷离的快意霎时消散无踪：“你要去哪儿？”

陆桓城简单解释了几句，说是定下了明年开春与几位管事往夷南走一趟。那儿盛产冷杉与沉香，皆是江南稀罕之物，又与西域往来贸易频繁，奇珍异宝无数。此番前去，与从前的潦河北行相似，约莫也要耽搁大半年。

晏琛紧张起来，立刻道：“我陪你一同去。”

陆桓城不置可否，淡淡地笑了：“等到开春启程时，你这肚子都快显怀了，再随我一同上路颠簸，岂不是太辛苦？”

“不辛苦的，一点儿不辛苦。”晏琛又慌又急，勉强扮出一丝笑来，强作镇定地为自己辩解，“从前潦河北行，我怀着笋儿一路陪你，那时候，不也好好的没出事么？”

他怎么舍得离开陆桓城？

莫说漫漫半年，夷南与阆州又相距千里，就算只一夜，陆桓城宿在家中别处……晏琛也舍不得。

陆桓城心中主意已定，抚摸着晏琛热汗涔涔的脸，劝道：“那时是迫不得已，让你在外头怀上了，我但凡还有一点别的办法，就决不忍心带着你东奔西走。这回路途遥远，往返一趟拿捏不准要耗多少时间，你若跟我同去，万一赶不及回家，把孩子生在了外头……”

“那就生在外头，我不在乎！”

晏琛嘴笨，磨破嘴皮子也说不过陆桓城，生怕被他丢在家里，急得情欲退尽，连笋都顾不得讨了，口不择言地道：“笋儿……笋儿就是生在外头的，你不记得了么？那会儿没有稳婆，也没有大夫，我一个人照样把他生下来了，不缺胳膊不少腿，健健康康、聪明伶俐的一个孩子……桓城，你看，生在外头没事的，你就带我同去吧，你不陪着我，这家里……和荒郊野岭有什么两样？”

他一提当年的事，陆桓城的表情就有些稳不住，心口抽紧似地阵阵作痛。

但越是这样，陆桓城越不能容忍再让晏琛冒一次险，更由不得他拿身体任性妄为，思来想去，仍是作一副耐心样貌，好言劝慰他：“阿琛听话，你的身子要紧，不可随性胡来。我这一趟行程不算太远，手脚麻利些，一定能赶在孩子出世前回来。你在家安心养笋，乖乖等着我，只要等上个把月……”

“我不想等！你听不懂吗，我一天也不想等！”

晏琛几乎在一瞬间失控了，他凄厉地尖叫起来，扬手推开陆桓城，从他身下奋力挣脱出去，挣扎时一个不慎，肩膀重重撞在床板上，满头青丝皆乱。陆桓城惊得脸色大变，怕他弄伤自己，正想扶他，却错愕地看到他紧紧抱住了褥子，容色青白，哆嗦着两片唇，身体畏寒般地剧烈发颤。

过了一会儿，晏琛抬起头，竟似笑非笑地看着他：“桓城，你去了夷南，真的还会回来吗？”

陆桓城一下子被问懵了：“阿琛？”

晏琛的神情很古怪，陆桓城看在眼里，突然感到周身发冷。

“不会回来了，所以才不肯带我走，是不是？”晏琛把怀里的褥子揉紧了些，嗓音轻飘飘的，眼神一片空荡，“你把我扔在这儿，骗我等你，我就一个人守着门，黑灯瞎火地等，等一个月，等一年，等到死，你也不肯回来看一眼……桓城，我这么喜欢你，你能不能……别作践我了……”

陆桓城猛地反应过来，扑上去按住晏琛的双肩，逼他与自己四目相对，厉声道：“阿琛，你看着我，醒一醒！”

“桓城……”

“你在想什么？！这座宅子，陆家世世代代住了三百年，我的根基在这里，母亲、孩子和你都在这里，我不回来，还能去哪儿？”

晏琛闻言怔了怔，空茫无神的眼睛扑闪两下，恢复了一线清明。

他有些惊惶，双臂抱着那床柔软的褥子，低头道：“桓城，你别介意，我，我不该说那些胡话……夷南离阆州有点远，你早些去，也记得早些回来……我听你的话，安心在家等着，给你养孩子……”

他努力朝陆桓城笑了笑，淡淡的，像不经意间抽动了唇角——没关系，才分开半年，也许运气好的话……他不会真的疯掉。

然而心跳却越来越快了，嘭咚嘭咚，一声声鼓噪得让耳膜疼痛。

陆桓城不知道的是，自从五年前那场风波过后，晏琛一直没能真正安宁下来。

一朝被蛇咬，十年怕井绳。

何况是死过一回的教训。

晏琛患得患失，总怕陆桓城又一次去而不返，也开始惧怕分离，因为再短的分离都意味着等待。发展到后来，他甚至已经不能像从前那样，在藕花小苑里心无波澜地等陆桓城归家。

清早陆桓城起床，哪怕最轻的声响也会惊醒枕边人。

晏琛睫羽微颤，虚闭着眼睛，偷听他更衣洗漱的动静。不一会儿，房门开启又关闭，传来极轻的一声“咔哒”，心脏跟着一沉，便知道新一日难熬的等待开始了。

夜晚陆桓城回到家里，晏琛总能第一时间听见他的脚步声，双眸一瞬亮起，飞快地搁下手中书卷，连外衫都来不及披好便出门迎接。卧榻旁永远摆着一壶茉莉香片，一碟槐花酥糕，小间里永远备着沐浴用的热汤与皂角，连晏琛自己的身子……也收拾得清清爽爽，任他予取予求。

有时候陆桓城赴宴晚归，披星戴月拖到子时，藕花小苑的窗户依然是亮的。

晏琛一直等着他。

等他回来，踏实地睡在身边，才好做一场安宁的美梦。

陆桓城同样不知道，只要他一出门，强烈的焦虑就会在晏琛心间徘徊。

正午时分，艳阳移过头顶，焦虑会变得浓一些。寂聊的午后，日头再向西移，焦虑会变得更浓。待到傍晚暮色四合，小苑门口仍然空无一人，晏琛静静地盼着，抬头望见那片铺满云霞的赤色天空，突然就陷入了巨大的惶恐。

胡思乱想的念头是蒿草，在他荒芜的心田里一丛接一丛地疯长。

他想，陆桓城或许不会回来了，又或许从头到尾……根本就没有回来过。这座藕花小苑只是一样粗制滥造的赝品，不是他们真正的家，更不在阆州城内。他还被囚禁在穷山恶水的杉林里，依赖着旖旎的幻觉而活，整整五年，始终做着同一个循环往复的梦。

一天，两天……一年，两年……

春去秋来，他总在等同一个人，那个人却不来接他。

陆霖在身边时，晏琛还能保持七八分清醒，可陆霖一旦若去了别处，晏琛独自一人站在小苑里，恍惚间便会看到无数灰白的杉枝伸出墙沿，在头顶交错成一张遮天蔽日的枝网。涸土填满荷塘，屋檐悬起蛛丝，砖瓦破陋，旧褥酸臭，猎猎大风吹破了俗艳的窗纸，也吹得脸颊刀割般疼痛。

一层又一层浓重的寒意与湿气盖下来，钻进骨缝深处，让他冷得牙齿打战、手脚冰凉。

嗓子眼里诡异的干渴突如其来，他必须喝很多水，喝到吐出来，才能缓解那火烧似的裂痛。

晏琛知道自己大约是病了，病得不轻，可他不敢告诉陆桓城。

怕扰乱来之不易的宁静生活，更怕陆桓城引咎自责。

便只能在陆桓城归家时紧紧抱住他，让男人熟悉的味道安抚自己，然后借着那一点儿可怜的抚慰，熬过第二天新一轮心如灼烧的等待。

晏琛不知道这病症还会持续多久。

或许一年，或许两年……或许未来的某一天，悄悄地就痊愈了。

可是现在，他一天也离不开陆桓城。

如果陆桓城一定要走，他就别无选择，只能躲进竹子里，昏昏沉沉地睡上大半年，直到陆桓城从夷南归来。

他这般落魄，连孩子也无法亲自照顾。

晏琛悲戚而绝望地看着陆桓城，低声下气地哀求道：“桓城，你让我跟着你吧，你去哪儿，我就去哪儿……我不要笋了，等明年……明年的这个时候，你不出远门了，我们再种笋……”

不要紧的。

时光还很从容，不必急于一时，只要你与我仍在一起，什么都可以慢慢来。

“阿琛……”

陆桓城在他眼中看见了一层薄如纸、韧如丝的执念，那样薄，再多一句劝说就会破裂，又那样韧，仿佛就算疼极了，也要死死支撑到最后。

陆桓城终于妥协，许诺年后带他同去，只是这么一来……千盼万盼的笋季又要遗憾错过。

可晏琛一点也不在意。

他得到了与陆桓城同行的机会，明朗地笑起来，像一朵早春的栀子花，笑得清甜而漂亮。

蛟龙出洞，辛苦折腾一番却落得精元未泄的下场。晏琛于心不忍，替他握住了那物不断揉搓侍弄。

陆桓城笑了笑，搂着他双双滚进床褥，身子藤条似地绞缠在一处，暗中也不知作弄些什么，撩得晏琛双颊通红，酥声娇喘，偎在他怀中辗转难安，口中碎吟如泣。片刻后只听一声哭叫，便有幽幽竹香自褥中飘出，好似霖雨湿苍苔，漫开了一室春意。


	75. 祠堂（上）

离雁悲鸣，昏鸦干嘶。

红枫刚随流水去，又见疏雪点点，飞过小窗畔。

阆州的天气愈发寒冷了，晏琛裹着一床毯子倚在榻边，怀抱暖炉，手捧一卷旧书，眉宇间总有挥之不去的淡淡郁悒。有时读到一首伤怀词句，眼底泛湿，便会潸然落下两行清泪。

腹内未孕胎灵，秋凋之愁便始终盘踞心间，死活不肯散去。

晏琛依然陷在情绪的低潮里，成日易倦易泣，阴晴不定，觉得世间境遇尽是愁苦滋味，更无一丝乐趣。

他下意识伸出手，隔着绒毯来回抚摸小腹。那处酸软而燥热，无时无刻不在催生一种难以形容的渴望——就像看见一只搁在烈火上炙烤的空炉子，炉底烧得焦黑，噼啪欲裂，逼人只想舀起满满一瓢清水灌到里头。

晏琛愿意错过笋季，无奈笋季不愿放过晏琛。

他这新聚的灵体出竹不过短短一年，还远未摆脱青竹习性，盛夏一场暴雨便能逼得他屈膝求欢，何况是来势汹汹的第一个笋季？

晏琛的心理防线越来越脆弱，渐渐连竹庭也不敢去了。

因为竹庭里，十几竿青竹旧友都生了新笋，十几簇玲珑新绿埋在泥底，芽尖玉嫩，偎着娘亲一寸一寸往上拱。初雪覆盖了土壤，变作小笋们的襁褓，温暖，安宁，只等来年早春破土而出，长成翠绿的幼竹。

而他的身旁……没有笋。

自从去过竹庭一次，晏琛连着几夜都梦见一个梳着小圆髻、插着小花苞的俏丫头。那丫头趴在竹叶堆上啼哭，眼泪汪汪地喊爹爹，朝他挥舞着两条小胳膊，求他抱回家去。

从梦里醒来时，身体烫得就像发了烧，腿根大片濡湿。

晏琛几乎要一触即溃了。

他臣服于生笋的欲望，越来越爱缠着陆桓城彻夜求欢，指望着纾解了身体的渴求，便能借此暂缓燃眉之急。

然而情况竟变得更加糟糕。

陆桓城怕他怀上小笋，自然每回都将精水射在外头。晏琛次次离孕笋只差一步，又次次求而不得，好比隔靴搔痒，越搔越痒，整具身子食髓知味，敏感不已。两人折腾到后来，只要陆桓城一入身，晏琛立刻兴奋得四肢发颤，蜜水横流，肠穴不由自主地用力吞绞，拼命想榨出几滴阳精来。

陆桓城长叹道：“你这副样子，怎么撑得到三月？”

“唔，不要你管……”晏琛迷乱地摇头，鬓角发丝一片热汗，两条湿淋淋的大腿用力夹了一下他的腰，“你不许射进来……不许偷偷种笋……”

“好，不种笋，不种笋。”

陆桓城宠溺地笑起来，依他所言，继续出卖腰力伺候，胯下抽捣不断，直把怀里这一竿青竹肏得汁水喷洒，竹叶飘飞，仿佛被狂风暴雨冲刷了一整夜，床铺凌乱不可拾掇。

是年十二月，阆州大雪。

陆家诸多铺子比往年提前了十多天关门歇业，伙计们领了工钱各自回家过年，零碎杂事全权交由管事处理，因为陆大当家实在抽不开身了。

抽不开身下床。

晏琛久久未能讨得小笋，身子简直像在春药中泡过，一天十二个时辰情欲灼烧，早晚都粘着陆桓城不断讨要。

行欢到最后一步，陆桓城总记得要抽身而退。起初晏琛还有一丝理智，后来被捅得狠了，目光涣散，唇齿狂颤，满脑子只剩讨笋一个执念，竟自相矛盾地不许他拔出去。时常口中喊着不要，双腿却死死勾住不放，半截身子悬空吊在陆桓城腰上，臀肉疯狂收缩，一松一放地吮磨铃口，逼迫他出精。

陆桓城起先不察，几次险些在濒射时被他榨出，后来有了经验，便必先把这小妖精捅得酥麻瘫软，双腿勾缠不住，这才从容地退出来。

晏琛眼睁睁看着那一滩白浊泄在了腿根处，不敢相信地瞪着陆桓城，忽然哭了个梨花带雨，凄声道：“你不肯给我……明明有笋的，你却不给我！我每天都这么难受，快要活活憋死了，你怎么能不给我？！”

说着扯过一只枕头，狠狠砸到了陆桓城脸上。

陆桓城被那软蓬蓬的枕头砸个正着，鼻额受痛，哭笑不得，揽住晏琛绵软的身子便道：“是我没有良心，非要占着小笋，害阿琛这般难熬……下回我一定亲自把小笋种进阿琛肚子里，阿琛心善，就原谅我这一回，好么？”

晏琛正记恨他，哪里能轻易原谅，气鼓鼓地翻过身去，不肯再搭理他一句。陆桓城已经习惯了他这样胡闹，倒是没多说什么，随手替他掖好被子，吹熄灯烛，安安静静躺在一旁睡了。

黑暗里，钟漏滴答轻响。

不一会儿情欲消散，那股拧巴劲儿跟着过去，晏琛冷静下来，才发现自己方才究竟做了一件多么无理取闹的事。他心中愧疚，想与陆桓城亲近，又拉不下豆皮一般薄的面子，便偷偷蹭过去，偷偷靠近他的胸膛，牵起他一只手覆在自己腰上，做出是陆桓城主动来搂他的样子。

等了片刻，见陆桓城没什么动静，晏琛更加大胆地往他怀里拱了拱，又神使鬼差地仰起头来，往他唇瓣上轻啄了一口。

就听耳畔一声低沉的闷笑，搭在腰间的那只手顺势紧了紧，把他揽进了怀里。

次日是腊月初八，宜祭祀，以谢先祖与天地。

陆霖一大早就去了佛堂陪奶奶诵经，晏琛情热发作，趁着孩子不在向陆桓城讨了一回，折腾到骨酥身软，懒懒睡至正午。起床时下腹酸软，春潮未歇，便又伏在陆桓城身上乱亲，蹭硬了那根东西，扶稳坐下去，深深吞入，一面呻吟一面摆腰。

二人在榻上缠绵欢好，完全忘了还得去前厅用膳。

做到热烈处，房门被人轻轻敲响，外头传来环翠的声音，说是酒菜皆已备好，老夫人与小少爷等得有些久了，差她来问两位何时过去。夫夫二人情欲正盛，未到泄身之时，哪里顾得上吃饭，心里想着能拖多久拖多久，完事了再去。

谁知那丫头尽心尽责，传完话之后竟等在屋外不走了。

晏琛万分窘迫，生怕被环翠听见羞耻的响动，只得强忍情欲与陆桓城分开，匆匆冷水泼面，相互为对方梳发更衣。出门前对镜照了照，倒是人模人样的，不曾显出什么伤风败俗之貌来，才随那丫头往前厅去了。

一顿饭，两个人都吃得食不知味。

陆桓城舀了一勺鲫鱼白汤，汤汁鲜香浓厚，却觉得与晏琛体内的滋味比起来，什么菜肴都嫌寡淡。晏琛更不好受，状似正经地坐在那儿，时不时逗弄一会儿陆霖，陪孩子闲聊笑闹，衣衫底下两条腿却夹得死紧，密密地绞颤着。

方才情事被打断时，他的欲火正烧到最烈处，动情至深又不得满足，汁水流了满腿根。起先还有衣摆遮掩，勉强能盖住濡湿的裤子，这一顿饭吃下来，只怕……连衣摆也要湿了。

他又羞又渴，血液焚烧，顾自低头扒着饭，甚至不敢抬头瞧陆桓城一眼，生怕目光相碰的一瞬间，冷水溅进热油里，他会忍不住当着陆母与笋儿的面做出什么丑态来。

陆母慢食，陆霖也慢食，祖孙俩一个慈祥一个孝顺，都慢悠悠地剥鹌鹑蛋给对方吃，你赠我还，尽享天伦之乐，殊不知同桌两个男人早已欲火焚身，这边硬如热铁，那边湿如春泉，双双都快坐不住了，只求滚进红帐里纠葛不休。

最后陆桓城咳嗽一声，厚着脸皮拍下筷子，堂而皇之地说家中还有几样过年事务要与晏琛一同处理，先行告退。

陆母正抱着孙子乐颠颠地剥蛋壳，看也不看他们，随口道：“快去吧。”

两人得了大赦，急不可待地一同离开前厅，彼此十指紧扣，指隙摸到的全是热汗，也不多说一句话，飞快往藕花小苑赶去。

半道陆桓城突然被用力拽住，回头一看，晏琛双眸浮泪，满脸耻红，竟是说什么也不肯再走了，嗓子里带着哭腔地道：“不行，我忍不住……桓城，我真的忍不住了……”

陆桓城眉头一皱，左右旁顾，见四下无人，直接箍着腰把晏琛推进了幽暗的树荫里。

唇瓣相触，湿舌交缠，滚烫的呼吸扑在脸上，仿佛重回了三伏夏日。

美中不足的是这条小径实在不算僻静，树影后一堵粉墙，墙上镂空一扇八角花窗，频频有侍女的身影闪过。若是野合动静大了，恐怕要被瞧见。

夫夫俩心急如焚，掐个无人的时机，随意拣了最近的一间屋子撞进去，匆忙掩拢房门，身子粘在一块儿，抵住腰胯便是一阵激烈厮磨。

晏琛仰着脖子喘息，一截瘦腰软得像蒲柳，像花藤，唯独没有半点儿青竹的直韧。

“桓城……桓城哥哥……”他胡乱叫嚷，眼中迷离成沙，“快一点，哥哥快一点……”

他被陆桓城一边吻唇一边向后推搡，背脊撞到墙壁，耳旁跟着一阵凌乱的器物翻倒之声，没等反应过来，裤子已被利落拽下，歪歪扭扭挂在脚踝处。陆桓城捧住他两瓣翘臀，一下子把人抱上了壁龛。

晏琛身体一轻，吓得大声惊呼，敞着两条赤裸的腿不知所措地坐在那儿。忽然他的神色微微僵了，一脸目瞪口呆地看着眼前的景象。

屋内光线昏暗，檀香隐幽。几行先祖牌位肃然阵列，从屋子这头一直排到屋子那头。

烛台，瓜果，绒布拜垫。

这里是……陆家的祠堂？！


	76. 祠堂（下）

当着陆家诸位先祖的面行淫浪之事，简直丢尽脸面与廉耻。晏琛心里害臊，小腹跟着一紧，股间便淌出一滩粘稠的滑液来。

“阿琛，怎么浪成这样？”

陆桓城笑话他，自己却也喘得厉害，手指挤入那嫩红小洞潦草开拓了几下，里头湿热而紧致，汁水充盈，正一下一下敏感地收缩着，光是遐想置身其中的滋味，就逼得人血脉贲张，快要失去理智。

晏琛眼看他打算就这么闯进来，慌忙道：“这儿不妥的，这儿是……是……”

“是祠堂，我知道。”

陆桓城接得镇定自若，连动作都没停顿一下，三两下解开衣衫，抬起晏琛的膝窝，掰开两条腿，粗喘着道：“阿琛莫急，我这就喂饱你。”

说罢毫不犹豫，捧住晏琛的屁股深深一记挺腰，那粗硕的茎柱破门而入，竟然直捣黄龙，整根插没到底！

“呃……啊啊……陆哥哥，桓城哥哥！”

晏琛舒爽得尖声吟叫，泪珠坠落，双腿悬在空中不断地踢蹬。

这壁龛的位置实在太妙，不高也不低，直身而立便能轻易侵入。陆桓城不必费力抱住晏琛，正好把所有力气都给了胯间激烈的耸动，次次捣至最深，连囊袋拍击着穴口，似是要一同挤进去，又专挑晏琛最经不得碰的那处顶撞，饱胀的龟头重重磨弄穴肉，狂风暴雨般碾过。

晏琛原本还想着不该在祠堂行淫，被他这么一插，脑中放空，什么禁忌都忘了，只觉股间爽意阵阵冲刷而上，几乎要在欲仙欲死的快感中溺死。

他呆滞地仰着头，哭花了一张俊脸，绷紧的柳腰僵如枯木，肠穴内更是痉挛不歇。

情事尚在开端，陆桓城不过捣腾了二十余下，晏琛后穴疯绞，前端欲喷，竟已破天荒的快要泄身，敏感得自己都吓坏了。

他想尽力放松，却发现做不到，激烈而绵密的快感从交合之处一浪一浪打上来，席卷了周身，两瓣粉臀俱是硬邦邦地绷着，夹紧穴内那物，自作主张地要留精水在腹中，哪里肯听他支配。

不行了……再这样下去，他就快要……

晏琛想唤陆桓城停一停，可他喘得太狠，一个字也吐不出，只好猛烈地扭动挣扎起来，口中哼唧不断，指望陆桓城多少能看明白一点儿。

陆桓城倒并非毫无察觉，他身下阳根被那热腻小嘴含紧了吮吸，怀中人抖得不对劲，挣动更是异样，隐约有几分高潮迹象。可转念一想，寥寥二十余抽，还远不到之前将晏琛肏射的时候，便将这悉数当成了错觉，动作不停，依然激烈地抽捣冲撞，拍出满室浮浪肉欲之声。

他凑近晏琛颈侧，咬住了那绵软的耳垂，一边摆腰一边问：“阿琛，可觉得舒服么？”

一股滚烫的气息扑入耳内，恰似热油滴进炭火里，晏琛腰椎猛地一酥，竟是再也忍不住了，惊哭着抱紧了陆桓城，十指抠抓背肌，浑身僵直，湿滑小穴一下收缩到极致，双腿用力夹住他两侧腰肉，拼命地想要并拢。

陆桓城心觉诧异，还未及细问发生何事，忽然感到两人腹间的竹茎一阵乱颤，热液喷涌，糊开了一大滩白浊。

待它微微疲软下来，顶端的小孔仍在不断溢出残精。

“呜呜呜……”

晏琛颜面丢尽，臊得不行，伏在他肩头低低抽泣着。

陆桓城没想到真把人给弄泄了，不免也有点慌乱，连忙拍抚着后背温声安慰他。高潮余韵中，痉挛的肉壁仍裹着他的阳物不断吸吮，他得凭借极大的意志力才能忍住不动。

“阿琛，还好么？”陆桓城关切地问，“怎么去得这样急？”

晏琛又委屈又尴尬，难以启齿，在他肩上伏了良久才吞吞吐吐地道：“你一直不种笋，我……我就会……越来越受不住的……”

陆桓城闻言，剑眉一下就皱紧了：“才十二月你便弄成这样，到了三月，岂不是我一进去，你就会……”

“闭嘴，不许瞎说！”

晏琛耻极，往他胸口用力捶了一拳：“哪会有这种事？”

陆桓城不由乐了，腰胯往前挺动，顶得晏琛股间一麻，酥酥软软轻吟了几声，笑着逗他道：“阿琛，既然这般，我便给你一根笋，救你于水火之中，好不好？”

晏琛双腿勾住他健壮的腰，低头威胁道：“你敢！”

“不敢不敢，给我一百个胆子也不敢，阿琛尽管宽心。”

陆桓城吻着他，手掌反复揉搓滑嫩的臀瓣，再度缓缓动作起来。

晏琛虽泄过一回，却未得阳精浇灌，身子依然饥渴不知饱足，抽送间很快就情潮迭起，腰也软，腿也软，搂住陆桓城的脖子，下巴垫在他肩上，连连轻喘娇吟。

陆桓城怕他泄身过于频繁，损耗元气，于是刻意避开了穴内敏感处，偶尔才肯磨弄几下。

每每磨到那要命处，晏琛便极媚极甜地长吟出声，腿根颤抖，肠穴蠕缩。后来竟受不住这浅尝辄止的怠慢，嫌快意不足，陆桓城越是避让，他越是索求，竟扭着腰儿去追逐那阳物顶端，主动把微凸的软肉凑上去，要他顶，要他磨。

晏琛笋季发浪，简直浪到了骨子里，不剩一点青竹的骨气。

陆桓城拿他没办法，只得嘱咐道：“你身子虚，这样没两下就射也不是办法。等会儿忍不住了就告诉我，我停一停，等你缓过来再动。要是喘得说不出话，你就拿拳头砸我，明白了么？”

“明白了，明白了……哥哥快点……唔，快点……”

晏琛迫不及待地催他行欢，片刻后终于重获欢愉，颤着，喘着，仰头呻吟，下腹形状漂亮的玉茎翘得笔直，摇晃着溢出了一滴清液。大约往来迎送几十下，双腿便虚软如泥，连陆桓城的腰也夹不住了，松垮地垂在两侧，随着身体的冲撞来回晃荡着。

陆桓城爱看他动情的模样，也爱听他讨饶娇吟，便极其体贴地伺候着他，既不会次次都顶到销魂处促他泄精，也不会长久地冷落那处害他不满，总是出其不意地突袭一次，撩得晏琛惊呼出声，泪水涟涟，瘫软在他怀里不住哀叫。

约莫又抽送百次过后，那娇嫩滑腻的肠穴猛然裹紧了茎柱，内壁急遽颤动，频频舔舐着阳物顶端微张的小孔。

晏琛浑身都绷了起来，牙关死咬，呻吟破碎，明显是濒临高潮的征兆。

陆桓城谨记着约定，耐心等他喊停，谁知晏琛沉溺在极乐的欢悦里，竟然企图蒙混过关——他是竹子，精气泄多了，回竹身里休息一阵就好，不要紧的。

他打着贪欢的小算盘，柳腰妖娆扭动，脑中像煮开了一锅厚粥，冒着水泡，粘糊糊烂在一块儿，全然忘了陆桓城比他高出不知几个段数，哪会看不透他那幼稚的小心思。

“啊……嗯……哥哥再快，再快些……再……”

穴心酸痒，茎身发热，两只浑圆的囊袋微微收缩，欲将精水往上推。

只差一点点……差一点点就能去了……

晏琛的呼吸都是滚烫的，急促热辣地喷到陆桓城脖子上。陆桓城不动声色，却放慢了抽插速度，令他悬停在那欲射不射的迷离之处，故意道：“阿琛，你落几片叶子给我……我想瞧你落叶子……阿琛，求你了……”

男人挑这时候撒娇，戳得晏琛心窝柔软处一颤一颤。

他不疑有诈，听话地散去了少许灵息，化作几枚连枝翠叶，纷纷落下，紧接着就感到饱胀的竹茎被一只手握住了，翕张的小眼儿忽而一酸，有什么细长的物什径直插了进来。

“呃……桓城？”

晏琛吓得一哆嗦，低头去瞧，只见粉嫩的竹茎正颤颤地立着，而伞端那欲液晶莹的小孔里……竟被插了一根竹枝！

枝头翠叶三四枚，犹如一柄碧绿小扇。

陆桓城紫红的茎柱还在他双腿间反复进出，每每撞击下腹，那碧绿小扇便如同清风吹拂，跟着竹茎一块儿轻盈摇摆。

晏琛一瞬间面如火烧，就要伸手去拔它，半道却被陆桓城一把截住手腕，反手按在墙上，与此同时下身突然加快了力道，极其野蛮地开始提胯冲撞。

才抽得十几下，晏琛脸色一变，身体猛然痉挛起来。

快意攀顶，急欲泄精，精道却被竹枝堵住，盈满的蜜水一滴也泄不出来。偏偏陆桓城龙精虎猛，毫不留情地激烈顶弄他，真真是故意往死里折磨，一时快感大浪扑面，将他溺毙其中，又像被掷入油锅烹煎，痛苦得生不如死。

晏琛一双眸子水光泛滥，疯狂地甩着脑袋，凄声哭喊道：“拔了它，快拔了它！我不行了……唔啊……不行……要死了……嗯啊啊……”

陆桓城意在惩戒，对他的求饶置若罔闻，胯间肉刃依旧抽送不止。

谁料这般数十抽过后，晏琛突然挺腰一挣，全身疯狂颤栗，微张的唇角流出涎水来，精孔与竹枝的缝隙里强行挤出一丝白浊，竟是生生被逼上了极乐巅峰，又因精水滞流，泄不彻底，久久地悬停在了高处。

他真的快疯了。

这毁天灭地的快感比从前强烈了数倍，他尝过这等销魂的滋味，今后若上了瘾，岂不是次次都要求着陆桓城用竹枝插在前头？晏琛既恨陆桓城作弄自己，又爱他赐了一场刻骨酥爽的快活，心里矛盾而混乱，直哭得泪花乱淌，低泣难止。

陆桓城也算是自作孽不可活。

他原先能再坚持百抽不泄，却因惩罚晏琛，阳根被那痉挛的肉壁裹住了用力吞绞。若在平时，他咬牙凝息也能捱过，可这回肠穴反复吸吮含弄，绵延不绝，竟无一点停止迹象。陆桓城置身在炽热粘滑的肠腔里，意志力几乎耗竭，腰脊酸麻难耐，精关微松，几乎就要漏出一丝精水。

他急欲抽身而出，那红肿的小口却分外使力，一下子把他咬得死紧。

两人正当胶着难分，祠堂外头突然传来了一阵说话声。陆桓城大骇，慌忙捂住晏琛尚在喘气的嘴巴仔细聆听，起初没听清，以为只是侍女结伴路过，后来那声音变得愈加清晰，竟直往祠堂方向而来了。

再仔细一辨认，一个声音脆生生透着童稚，另一个声音慢悠悠显出慈爱，可不是正是笋儿与陆母么？

陆桓城不介意与晏琛在祠堂行欢，但若被亲娘与儿子一齐撞见……这辈子就算完了！

眼看一桩荒唐事将被撞破，情急之下，他一把抱起晏琛，飞快闪入了旁边帷幕遮挡的墙角。疾行时晏琛冷不丁被捅了几下穴心，高潮余韵再掀一波，臀肉猛地缩紧。陆桓城一门心思全在躲藏上，哪里顾得上凝神专注，直接被夹了个精关失防。

陆母牵着笋儿推门而入时，两人正惊魂未定地躲在暗处，晏琛一脸恐慌地看着陆桓城，感觉到体内茎柱勃动，大股大股腥膻的精水接连射了进来。

“你……”他的脸色顷刻变得惨白，用口型质问道，“你怎么回事？”

陆桓城喘得厉害，没空答话，唇鼻深深埋在晏琛衣襟处，一边平复呼吸，一边享受着久违的泄精快意。许久过去，他才抬起一张汗湿的脸，歉疚地对晏琛道：“太突然，没能忍住。”

这时若赶紧拔出，或许还有一线挽救之机，可陆母与笋儿就在帘外十尺远处，陆桓城怕弄出声响，不敢妄动，只好久久维持此刻的姿势，让新鲜的精水悉数涌入了晏琛腹中。

帷幕之外，陆母点起了三炷线香，陆霖则蹲在地上，把拜垫一只一只排好。

祖孙俩跪在先祖牌位面前，齐齐磕了一个头。

陆母攥着孙子的手，虔诚地道：“咱们笋儿长到今天，已经五岁七个月大了。他生得乖巧懂事，天资聪颖，又传承了青竹灵秀的文脉，实在招人喜爱。这般伶俐的孩子，只得一个怎么够呢？怕是任谁见了，都会生出贪心来，想要多得几个。陆家十多年来一直人丁不旺，如今阿琛既已平安归来，又与城儿如胶似漆，恩爱胜过从前，也该再添一个孩子了。各位先祖在上，还望显一显灵，再赐陆家一个漂亮可爱的小孙儿。”

她说完这番话，轻轻拍了拍陆霖的手：“笋儿瞧见上头的牌位没有？祖宗们都看着你呢，你说的每一句话，他们都能听到。笋儿想要妹妹，就好好和祖宗们说。”

陆霖连忙跪直了身子，认真地道：“各位祖宗，笋儿……笋儿想要一个小妹妹，爹爹们总是不给我，我等急了，就来这儿求你们了，请你们……一定要赐给我一个妹妹！”

说着俯下身去，又磕了个头。

这祖孙俩……竟是来求子的。

隔着一层低垂的帷幕，陆桓城与晏琛在阴影中面面相觑，脸色都一阵青一阵白，然后同时看向了晏琛的肚子——事情怎么能这么巧？


	77. 尾声

藕花小苑，浴间里。

热汽袅袅升腾，水声泠泠不歇。

晏琛涨红了一张脸，轻咬嘴唇，双手攀着桶沿，向后翘起了白皙的屁股。陆桓城用手指在蜜穴内抠挖一阵，忽听一声低促的细吟，水里随之漾开了几缕白色浊液，颜色逐渐融得淡了。

待清理完那处，他为晏琛擦抹澡豆，从里到外仔仔细细沐洗了一遍，才抱出木桶，取来干燥的巾帕拭去水渍。

晏琛被热水蒸出了九分懒意，仗着承欢后腰酸，软绵绵地窝在他怀里不肯动。

陆桓城掰开那两瓣香臀瞧了瞧，小洞还有些红肿，里头的精水倒是洗净了，可他仍不放心，皱眉道：“这样当真可以？不会怀上？”

晏琛心里一虚，极其没底气地点头：“不会。”

陆桓城满脸狐疑地打量他，抖开一件新衫，帮他把胳膊套进了衣袖里，一边说道：“等会儿我让下人熬一碗避孕的汤汁来，你喝下去，求个万无一失。”

“不，不用了！”

一听要喝药，晏琛慌得立刻往后跳开了几尺，拽着滑脱的衣衫胡乱往上提，干巴巴地朝陆桓城笑道：“洗得够干净了，其实也……也没流进去多少，不会那么巧怀上的……”

他怎么敢碰避孕的汤汁？

万一伤到了孩子……

晏琛怕得要死，绷紧神经盯着陆桓城，唯恐他不相信，还要继续质疑。

自己的身子，始终是自己最了解。晏琛腰身酸胀，灵气动荡不稳，小腹正在古怪地隐隐发暖，想必是那未成形的胎灵苦熬了月余，终于盼来鲜活的浓精浇灌，急着要开始生长，可他……不敢向陆桓城吐露一点实情。

他怕被狠心丢在家中，独守空床，形单影只，每晚都在梦里哭湿了枕巾，却只能一日一日无望地空盼。

就像从前……痴痴守着西窗的那些年。

陆桓城站在原地，蹙紧了眉头，目光幽深地注视着他。

两人共同经历了那么多，他实在太熟悉晏琛的眼神。平时晏琛瞧他，墨玉似的漂亮眸子总是直勾勾的，流动着一丝眷恋的喜悦。而一旦有了秘密，想要遮掩什么，那眼神便会不自觉地飘忽起来，又因为要观察他的反应，经常此地无银三百两地频频闪回，把简单的心计出卖无疑。

陆桓城很头疼。

他知道晏琛为了不离开他，什么出格的蠢事都做得出来。依眼下的情况来看，恐怕再过两个月，晏琛就要颠倒黑白，一边昏天黑地地孕吐，一边非说自己只是吃撑了。

他们分明彼此相爱，孕笋又是一桩大喜，何苦弄成这般不堪的局面？

让晏琛一个人怀着孩子留在家中，他当真……舍得下吗？

陆桓城认真地问了问自己的一颗心，权衡再三，终是拿定主意，主动退让了一步：“阿琛，我可以带你同去。”

晏琛只当谎言奏效，欣喜而绵长地松出了一口气。

“我是说……”陆桓城准确地修正，“不论你有没有身孕，我都带你同去。”

“真……真的？”

晏琛倏然抬眸，露出了不可思议的表情，那眼神璀璨发亮，就像一片辉光闪耀的琉璃。

陆桓城点头，严肃道：“是真的。但你若有了身孕，我们便需要多做一些准备，马车要弄得舒适宽敞些，行程也不宜太紧，以免早晚加急赶路，害你动了胎气。所以，哪怕是为了自己，或者为了孩子，你也不许瞒着我，一旦有了，我要第一个知道，明白吗？”

他刚说完这话，便被晏琛一下扑住了脖子。那青年贴近耳旁，小声说了一句足以令他火冒三丈的话：“桓城，我应该……有了。”

“什么？！”

陆桓城耳旁瞬间轰的一声，血液上涌，脖子涨红，一把攥住晏琛的手腕把人按在浴桶上，恶狠狠地道：“你再说一遍？”

“……就是有了嘛。”

晏琛老实回答，嗓音怯怯的。

陆桓城怒道：“几成把握？”

“唔……倒也不是很有把握……只是，胎灵嘛，沾到一点儿精气就能成形的，你射进来那么多，大概，呃，那个……十成？”

十成？！

陆桓城只觉肺都要气炸了：“所以刚才那些洗干净就不会怀上的话……从头到尾都是骗我的？”

晏琛见他真的生了气，心里跟着一慌，唯恐他当场反悔，收回承诺，连忙先发制人地道：“桓城，你不能这样下饵钓我！我，我已经说实话了，你答应过要带我同去，就一定要我同去，否则我就告诉笋儿，说木头爹爹轻诺寡信，连自家人也骗，是个鬼话连篇的江湖骗子！”

晏琛嚷完这两句，意识到威胁似乎没多大用处，气势渐渐灭了，看着陆桓城忐忑地问：“你……还肯带我去吗？”

“肯。”

陆桓城环住晏琛的腰，斩钉截铁地说出了这个字。

他抱得很用力，双臂如铁栅般紧锁，又低下头去，热情而温柔地吻住了晏琛，一寸寸流连过唇瓣、齿根与舌尖。

怀里的身子那么清瘦温软，隐约还有他最迷恋的香气，他……怎么舍得放开。

“既然成家了，为夫亦为父，便不能再抛下妻儿独行。”陆桓城道，“只要阿琛不惧路途颠簸，以后去哪儿我都带着你。”

晏琛大喜，马上精神了起来，得寸进尺地缠着他：“那笋儿呢？我们出了远门，孩子一个人留在家中总是不太好。笋儿自小没出过阆州，这回把他也带上，让他去见见世面吧？”

陆桓城拗不过他，宠爱地笑道：“都依你，你说怎样，咱们便怎样。山河壮阔，天下美景也不止江南锦绣园林一种，让孩子早些长点见识也好。咱们走得慢一些，不赶路，逐城逐镇地观赏风土人情，晚上挑有竹林的地方歇脚，就当是……一家三口游历夷南。”

“四口。”

晏琛轻声纠正他。

陆桓城温和地笑了起来。他屈膝跪下，小心亲吻着晏琛的肚子，然后抬起一双眼眸，含情脉脉地仰望着他：“对，从今往后，我们就是一家四口了。”

午后日头正暖，新雪消融，几束细碎的光线射入窗格，洒在临窗小榻上。

晏琛沐浴后感到倦乏，又逢了却一桩心事，枕着陆桓城的双腿拥衾睡去了。他睡得很沉，呼吸浅淡，胸口缓缓起伏，一只手搭在小腹处，无意识地收拢了五指。他微湿的长发间，正悄悄藏着一枚碧透的翠叶。

陆桓城拣起了它，拈于指上，鼻息嗅到一缕清雅的竹香。

便情难自禁地把人搂紧了些。

……怎么舍得下呢？

三百年聚灵，三百年识情，怀中这一根干净的青竹把心底最纯粹的爱情给了他，历经磨难，却始终不曾生恨。他得此天意眷顾，无以为报，唯有偿还一个不负心的下半生，陪着晏琛把世间属于他们的这一个故事，安宁地写至末尾。

幽篁一扇小西窗，翡叶千滴长相望。

旧簟香衾入梦时，新笋犊芽正青黄。

至此终章。


	78. 番外一  全家都是演技派（上）

作为一匹勤奋且彪悍的种马，陆桓城没想到自己还有失业的一天。

但他的确是失业了。

而且失业得措手不及。

自从祠堂那一次意外过后，晏琛的情欲就如同海水退潮——消失得彻彻底底。死水撩一撩好歹还能起点儿涟漪，晏琛是死水结了冰，任人怎么撩都不动情。

陆桓城在床上的地位一落千丈。

从前早晨一苏醒，他便能拱进那温暖湿润之处，舒畅地泄上一发，再神清气爽出门去，如今胯下那一根又硬又涨，无人理睬，好似一个被抛弃的可怜孤儿。每回他要央求半天，晏琛才肯睁开睡意朦胧的眼睛，胡乱帮他抚弄两下，抚弄完了便一拢被子蒙头睡去，天打雷劈都吵不醒。

早也睡，晚也睡。

蕴灵养笋的竹子，成天只知道睡。

再后来，晏琛干脆中途就没了动静，手里还握着那东西，脑袋已经枕在陆桓城胸口酣然入睡。陆桓城舍不得唤醒他，只好悲催地自食其力。

心道，小笋芽才绿豆那么一丁点儿大，下马威倒是一等一的厉害。

可比陆霖当年的存在感强多了。

陆霖不足六岁，未到进学堂的年纪，桌案上的笔墨卷册却已摆得满满当当。陆桓城惜其天分，不敢稍有耽搁，重金聘来了一位博学夫子以作启蒙。每日卯时二刻，陆霖要在苍玉轩听一节早课，习字诵读，修完课业，午时交由夫子查验过后方能下学。

他忙活了一上午，受到夫子夸赞，满心欢悦地踩着积雪飞奔回来，想向两位爹爹炫耀，却惊讶地发现晏琛还躺在床上——眉头轻蹙，呼吸沉缓，一点儿醒来的迹象都没有。

竹子爹爹这是怎么了？

陆霖困惑地搔了搔头发。

他去问陆桓城，陆桓城笑而不答，只小声嘱咐了一句，要他轻手轻脚，切莫惊扰晏琛安眠。

于是这个疑问一直在陆霖心中盘桓不去，直到正月某一天的凌晨，他在睡梦中被一阵奇怪的响动吵醒，朦胧中看见床头的灯烛点亮了。昏暗的视野里，陆桓城拿着一杯水走到床边坐下，神情有些焦急，而晏琛面容苍白地倚在床头，捂着唇，像是刚刚吐过。

清水递到唇边，晏琛勉强喝了几口，突然眉头紧锁、五官扭曲，一把推开茶盏，半截身子扑出去，又稀里哗啦吐了一地。

“竹子爹爹！”

陆霖大声惊呼起来，兔子出洞似地蹦出了被窝：“你怎么了？病了吗？”

晏琛撑着床沿，有气无力地摇了摇头。陆桓城赶紧为他清水漱口，拭净唇角，还往他嘴里塞了一粒酸梅干，仔仔细细地安顿妥当了，才对陆霖道：“笋儿，爹爹有一件事要告诉你。”

三四息静谧之后，整张六柱大床都在陆霖喜悦的尖叫中震颤了起来，床架左右摇晃，纱帘剧烈抖动。晏琛被震得晕头转向，好不容易压下去的呕意又杀了个回马枪，胃里一阵恶心翻涌，捂着肚子扑到床边狂吐不止。

陆霖呆住了，维持着高举枕头、迈出弓步的姿势，雕像一样僵在床上。

陆桓城一句话没说，拦腰抱起他，往屁股上狠狠地抽了两巴掌。

过了片刻，屋内终于消停下来。

陆霖趴在晏琛怀里，眼角含泪，露出白里透红的小屁股，享受着爹爹温柔体贴的按摩。

陆桓城坐在床边，一边狼狈地用冷毛巾敷脸，一边清了清嗓子，零碎拾回几分家长的威严，向儿子交代：

其一，竹子爹爹腹中不一定是笋妹妹，也有可能是笋弟弟，笋儿作为哥哥，要一视同仁，不能偏心。

陆霖满口答应。

其二，等到三月开春，他们一家四口便会以行商为契机，去千里之外的夷南游历奇山异水，笋儿作为长子，一路上要照顾脆弱的竹子爹爹。

陆霖频频点头。

其三，竹子爹爹怀孕这件事，在离开家门之前一定要严守口风，尤其不能被奶奶知道，否则，奶奶慈爱的关怀光芒笼罩下来，谁也走不了。

陆霖拍拍小胸脯，表示这有何难，从此开始了心机演技派的光辉生涯。

首先，迫在眉睫的，是每天都要面对的共餐问题。

鱼肉腥，猪肉臊，晏琛眼下正敏感着，连一丝气味也闻不得，必须一样不留，通通划掉。为了保证竹子爹爹不在饭桌上露出马脚，陆霖打好腹稿，吧嗒吧嗒跑去找奶奶，说过年这段日子大鱼大肉吃厌了，胃里腻得慌，想吃一桌清淡的蔬菜——越清淡越好，最好一丁点儿油星也看不见。

陆母信佛食素，自然答应，让环翠把小少爷的话交代了下去，当晚便做得一桌子绿油油的全素宴，连汤盅也由冬瓜与豆腐熬煮，不见一点肉末。

绿蔬爽口，菜汤鲜美，晏琛胃里舒服，安安生生吃了小半碗饭。

陆桓城在旁边盯梢，见素菜卓有成效，便暗地里向陆霖使了个眼色，开始虚伪作戏：“笋儿，这大过年的，让大伙儿跟着你吃素，是不是太任性了些？”

陆霖心领神会，机灵地眨了眨眼睛，然后噘起小嘴，委屈地望向陆母：“奶奶……爹爹怪我……”

“孩子想吃素，大人陪着吃一次怎么了？”陆母瞪向陆桓城，出言为孙子撑腰，“我吃素十多年了，身子骨硬朗得很，也没见吃出什么病症来。”

陆霖赶紧趁热打铁：“那……笋儿还要再吃几天。”

“奶奶做主，准了。”

陆母拍板定音，顺手往孩子碗里夹了一筷子豆苗，嫌弃地对陆桓城道：“瞧瞧你那缺一顿肉就不能活的样子！”

话音刚落，只听“咚”的一声，对面座位栽下来一只猫。

阿玄简直要绝望了。

事实上他认为，今天这一顿晚饭完全够得上虐猫的标准。

一刻钟之前他被陆桓康抱进前厅的时候，面对一桌草绿，几乎是发懵的。他实在无法相信自己的眼睛——鲳鱼呢？蹄髈呢？排骨呢？可爱的里脊与丸子呢？

他不死心，十根尖爪抠着桌沿，一盘菜一盘菜扫过去，然后心底发出了愤怒的咆哮：梅菜扣肉、汆白肉、五香牛肉、回锅肉、烤鸭、烧鸡、凤爪……都去哪儿了？！

再不济给只鹌鹑也行啊！

阿玄非常沮丧，一片菜叶子也没碰，饥饿地在陆桓康腿上蜷成团，甩着一条蔫嗒嗒的尾巴，听着桌上碗筷叮当作响，心想等会儿要亲自去厨房偷块肉来解馋。

然后他就听到陆桓城说，这一顿天杀的全素宴……是陆霖小公子的杰作。

友情呢？！

从前给你当狗骑、当被盖、啃烂你爹的账本主动给你顶锅的友情呢？

为什么要发挥你天马行空的想象力来虐待一只缺了一顿肉就活不下去的狸子？

难道有杀父之仇吗？！

……有。

阿玄默默尴尬了一秒钟，飞快把这件事抛诸脑后，转而郁闷地思考起来：陆小公子要连吃几天素菜，就意味着厨房不会屯肉，厨房不屯肉，就意味着他偷不到肉，他偷不到肉，就只能去藕花小苑的池塘里刨雪凿冰捞锦鲤——冰面上那么大一个坑，陆桓城瞎了才会看不到。

……没法活了。

莫非是陆家的生意终于被陆桓城折腾垮了，入不敷出，没钱买肉，面子上又挂不住，所以才借由陆霖之口改让全家吃素？

想来想去，阿玄认为这是唯一合理的推测了。

他仿佛已经看到未来一片惨淡，自己膘肥体壮的身躯在小山似的菜叶堆里迅速消瘦了下去，油光水滑的毛发变得粗糙，最后沦为一只可怜狸子，瘦骨嶙峋，蹲在门庭冷清的陆宅外头，胸口挂一块牌子，上书“专业捕鼠，求领养”。

作为家里长期蹭饭的一份子，阿玄居然难能可贵地对陆桓城产生了一丝认同，觉得这位陆大当家虽然面目可憎，但冲着能赚钱给他买肉吃这一点来讲，还是颇有价值的。于是当天晚上，他趁着深浓的夜色溜进了藕花小苑，找到陆霖，想打听一下陆家是不是真的快完了。

没想到陆霖笑嘻嘻地摇了摇头，欢悦地道：“当然不是呀，阿玄你想什么呢！是竹子爹爹刚怀了小妹妹，胃里难受，怕腥，我们才改吃素的。”

怀……怀了小妹妹？！

轰隆。

一千道惊天霹雳从头顶劈下。

阿玄呆若木鸡，莹绿的眼眸中落下了一滴嫉妒的泪水。

为了公平起见，兼顾竹子的胃口与猫妖的胃口，体贴又聪明的阿玄提出——他可以自带鸡腿来吃饭。

然后就被无情地拦在了大门外。

陆霖不光收缴了油汪汪的鸡腿，还以严肃认真的口吻教训了他一番，说所有油腻的食物都不许靠近竹子爹爹，哪怕一根鸡骨头也不行。阿玄痛失鸡腿，一边憋屈地嚼菜叶，一边感叹这孩子的性格已经没救了，像谁不好，偏偏越来越像陆桓城。

当年那根傻兮兮、软萌萌的小竹子哪里去了?

他很不高兴。

尤其在亲眼看到陆霖甜声向奶奶撒娇，把她的视线吸引过去，以此掩盖晏琛突如其来的孕吐时，阿玄满脑子只剩下鲜红的四个大字——心机深重。

十天之后，阿玄终于如愿吃上了肉，因为陆桓城一家三口根本不来前厅吃饭了。

笋妹妹集万千宠爱于一身，娇贵难养得不像话。晏琛怀胎不足两月，已是吃什么吐什么，憔悴萎顿，只剩酸萝卜配清粥能勉强下咽。陆氏父子心疼他，小的装病，大的掩护，让晏琛以照顾孩子为由躲在藕花小院休养，天衣无缝地瞒过了陆母。

午后雪霁天晴，小窗半开。

晏琛倚在榻上晒太阳，身上盖了一条蓬松的绒毯，小腹处鼓鼓囊囊隆起一大团，时不时地拱来拱去。

“唔，别动。”他伸手捂住毯子，“压着了，有点想吐。”

“天天吐，还有完没完了？”

阿玄嘴上抱怨着，身体却果真不再乱动了，从绒毯边缘探出两只小白爪，敷衍地帮晏琛揉了揉肚皮，以示安抚。

晏琛道：“以前怀笋儿时也吐的，过几个月就消停了。”

“几个月？！”阿玄咂舌，一副天塌地陷的恐慌样子，忿忿道，“我去抓只母狸子问一问，要是狸子怀崽也吐成这般，我就不生了——崽可以没有，鱼不能没有！”

晏琛淡淡笑道：“阿玄，你不能这么想。你应该想，只要吐一阵子，熬过去了，就能向二弟撒娇，让他亲自蒸鱼给你吃了。”

阿玄闻言倏然醒悟，兴奋得尾尖一阵激颤。

太有道理了，多么值得！

一想到陆桓康左手按鱼尾，右手拿菜刀，在厨房手忙脚乱为他刮鱼鳞的样子，阿玄飘飘欲仙，不能自已，抱着尾巴连滚数圈，“啪嗒”一声从晏琛怀中掉了出来。

他抖抖毛，又屁颠屁颠地爬回去。

短暂的兴奋过后，阿玄想起苦闷的现实，马上又变得郁郁寡欢：“蒸什么鱼啊，仙方还没找到呢，一只猫崽都没有……”

仙方！关键是仙方！

晏琛提议：“要不去金鼎山问问玄清道长？”

“绝不！”阿玄傲然昂头，“我是有尊严的狸子！”

谁稀罕找那个虚伪、狠毒、想把他丢进油锅炸成渣的老头子帮忙！

此仇不报非君子！

总有一天他要铲平金鼎山，火烧鹤云观，拔了那老头的须髯荡秋千！

晏琛听见毯子里龇牙低嘶声，知道阿玄是真的记恨在心了，便伸手进去，握住他一只小爪轻轻捏了捏：“阿玄，这样吧，我听闻夷南湿热，草木茂盛，有许多我们江南见不着的奇花异果，说不定里头就有让能让公狸子怀胎的。我此行前去，若是有幸遇着了掌管草木的仙人，便替你求一求，讨一两株仙草回来。”

阿玄感激涕零，愉快地咕噜咕噜起来，用带软刺的小粉舌头舔了舔他的手指。

晏琛指尖有些敏感，猝然低吟了一声，不巧被刚进屋的陆桓城听个正着。陆桓城一看他肚子怪异地鼓起一座小山包，脸色立刻臭极，大步过来掀开被子，果然看到一只不要脸的黑狸窝在他怀里惬意地取暖。

他冷冷一笑。

乌云压顶，雷雨将至。

阿玄敏锐地察觉到危险，撤下一条微抖的后腿，又撤下另一条微抖的后腿，突然飞快转身，哧溜一声蹿上窗框，火烧屁股似地逃离了这个是非之地。


	79. 番外一  全家都是演技派（下）

三月，溪河融冰，墙外梨花开满了枝头。

冬袍解去，春衫斑斓。

晏琛有孕的事情被滴水不漏地瞒到了出行这一天。陆母盼不到孙子，心中抱憾，却依然疼他疼得紧，清早相送时往晏琛与陆霖的腰带上各系了一块莲华白玉福坠，百般叮嘱、依依惜别过后，亲自送他俩登车入座。

车帘刚放下，一只黑狸就窜上辕木，机敏地从帘角钻了进去。

陆桓城还在前厅向弟弟交代生意上的最后几件事宜。这回他要带走三位管事，留下五位辅佐陆二公子照料家中铺庄。四月将至，又到江南桑织缫丝的繁忙时节，往年陆桓城自己也要操劳一阵子，陆桓康初次接手，不免心中无底，便将哥哥的提点一样一样事无巨细地记了下来。

待一切处理妥当，陆桓城出得朱漆大门，正好看见阿玄轻盈跃下了马车。

那狸子瞧见他，反应竟古怪得很。

先是猛然顿住脚步，瞳仁缩成细细的一根梭子，用极度鄙夷的目光扎了他一个白眼，又愤怒地连喵数声，像在骂人，最后嫌弃地绕了个大弧从他身旁经过，生怕沾到什么脏东西似的。

陆桓城只当它是惯常作妖，没搭理它，仔细查验了一遍行李，确认该带上的都已带上了，便与母亲郑重告别，翻身上马，领着车队往阆州城门而去了。

行至阆州西郊七八里处，陆桓城越想越不对劲，总觉得阿玄的表现另有深意，立刻勒马止步，想问问晏琛刚才究竟发生了何事。

谁知撩开垂帘一看，他当场懵在了原地。

里头的人根本就不是晏琛！

宽敞的车厢内，唯有一位香衣云鬓的窈窕女子倚窗而坐。她斜靠着枕垫，手撑脸颊，正几分疏懒地望着窗外的林道与群山，听见帘动声转过头来，见是陆桓城站在那儿，便微诧地问：“桓城，怎么不走了？”

沉鱼落雁，流莺妙啭。

陆桓城一刹间忘却了所有，脑海中只剩下这两个词。

工笔绘三千青丝，绾作朝雾随云髻，簪钗缀珠翠，发间疏点杏花两三朵。颈白胜新雪，柳眉如勾月，一双眼眸恰似水湿的墨玉，七分含情三份含羞。

若为花，人间不该有此株。

这是一位真真正正的画中美人。

陆桓城活了三十年，勾栏娼坊里逢场作戏，也算在极尽烂漫的春色中走过一遭，却不曾拂袖摘过一瓣花。然而，听见自己的名字从那朱唇皓齿中念出来的时候，他一个断袖居然心跳加速，下腹半硬不软地起了反应。

“……”

那美人见他扶车呆立，神色震惊，死死盯着自己不敢近前，多少明白了一些什么，眼波隐约流转，又娇声唤他：“桓城。”

说着扶窗起身，竟是要过来亲近他。

陆桓城大骇，慌忙喝止：“别动！”

于此同时双手立掌在前，俨然是禁止接触的架势。

美人蹙眉，依言立住不动，有些不解地盯着他。

“这位……夫人。”陆桓城一边斟酌措辞，一边尽可能冷静地向她解释，“我不认得你，更不明白你为何会在我的车上。我这队车马将要携妻带子去夷南远行，并非往返邻城。你既上错了车，所幸发现得早，离开阆州不算太远，还来得及赶回。夫人不妨告知我家住何处，我现在便送你回去。”

然后赶紧把晏琛找回来。

眼下最关键的大事，是他莫名其妙把晏琛给弄丢了！甚至不知道是丢在了家中，还是丢在了半路上！

出发第一天，他怎么就干得出这种糊涂事？！

谁料那美人身子发颤，似是被他一句话伤透了心：“你说……不认得我？我住在阆州长川街，陆家祖宅，苍玉轩旁边的竹庭里，你怎么会不认得我？”

陆桓城惊愕，以为耳拙听错：“竹庭？”

那美人点了点头：“竹庭里几十根竹子，每一根多少都有些灵性，不止晏琛一人能化出人形，我……我也是能的。”

“所以……”

陆桓城预感大事不妙。

“你宠幸过我。”

美人一语惊人。

她弯下腰，款款近前，仪态婉娈生姿，鬓边珠玉随步摇晃，碰撞时发出好听的泠脆之声，却似鼓锤闷沉，一下一下敲击着陆桓城的胸口。

他眼睁睁看着那美人跪在跟前，鹅黄缎袖里伸出一双手，青葱玉指，十点丹蔻，温柔地抚上了他的面颊：“我们轮番侍奉你，你只愿娶晏琛为妻，不愿给我一点名分，这便罢了，可如今你竟说……竟说不认得我！难道你这般无情，连我们的……”

她突然攥住陆桓城的手，强迫他按在自己的小腹上：“连我们的这个孩子也不要了吗？！”

隔着丝缎春衫，掌心之下……是柔软的隆起弧度。

也是一层滚烫的热炭，灼伤了毫无防备的手掌。

陆桓城一摸到那团东西，瞬间就像被点住死穴，芒刺在背，五指发僵，冷汗顷刻打湿了鬓发。

……竟是真的。

所以阿玄才格外反常，才对他做出了一连串彰显鄙夷和愤怒的举止——它钻进车内，特意想向晏琛告别，看见的却是这一根鸠占鹊巢的雌竹。

好在，陆桓城并不算一个易骗的人。

这拙劣的骗局漏洞太多，他沉眸略一思索，马上就察觉到了说不出的怪异，反手用力扣住那美人的细腕，怫然斥道：“你敢撒谎蒙我？我在床上向来清醒，你一个女子，骨架比晏琛小，声音比晏琛细，容貌也生得与他不同，我要神智不清到何等地步，才会分辨不出，把你们两个弄混？”

“你，你不认就算了，还吼我……”

小美人见谎言被当场识破，有点尴尬，又不知接下来怎么圆场，小声埋怨了陆桓城一句，抿着唇，很是可怜地瞧着他。

陆桓城根本不吃这一套。

美色当前，他的心肠反而越发冷硬，手上力道分毫不松，生生按出了五个青紫的指印，威胁道：“你把晏琛弄到哪去了？说实话，不然我就拖你下车，绑在路中间，让马蹄和车轮把你碾得烂碎！”

他怒目相视，吓得那美人花容失色，挣扎起来就要往后躲，头上钗坠剧烈晃动，叮当作响，粉白杏花接连飘落，竟白不过她失血的颈子。

“你先放开我！”

她开口央求。

但陆桓城不肯先放，于是她也不肯先讲。

这样的僵持便有些难堪了。

对方一个疯疯癫癫的弱女子，摆明了脑子有病，还怀着身孕。陆桓城嘴上再狠毒，总不至于真的把她扔下马车——但是不扔下去，到底怎么才能逼她交代晏琛在哪儿？

陆桓城这等八面玲珑的人精，此时也陷入了人生中少数不知所措的境地。

就在这时，马车内传来了其他动静。

只见最靠里侧的一床被褥拱了拱，片刻之后，竟探出一颗小脑袋来。

陆霖被争执声吵醒，睡意朦胧地坐起身，揉着一双惺忪的眼睛往他们这边看，半晌也没搞懂局面，小眉毛迷糊地拧到了一块儿。

陆桓城看到他，眼前一黑，飞快甩开了那美人的手。

陆霖呆怔：“……木头爹爹？”

“笋儿，事情是这样，你听我解释……”

陆桓城迫切地想把自己拈花惹草的嫌疑洗干净，陆霖却没兴趣，慢吞吞爬了过来，一脸没睡够的表情，懒洋洋地批评他：“不许对竹子爹爹动粗。”

然后转身往那美人怀里一扑，闭着眼，惬意地蹭了蹭她微隆的肚子，痴傻地笑道：“妹妹好。”

再然后，他维持着唇角上扬的迷恋表情，无声无息地就这样靠着睡了。

气氛异常安静。

两个人四目相对，陆桓城脸色阴沉，比暴风雨来临前的天色还要可怕。

他看着晏琛，阴森森地笑了一下：“不打算向我解释几句，嗯？”

晏琛尴尬地咬着下唇，挑词拣句琢磨半天，刚想说话，忽然脸色乍变，用力捂住了嘴巴。陆桓城这几个月已被驯出了习惯，反应奇快，抓起小案上的巾帕就递了过去。待他辛苦吐完，一杯温热而甘冽的泉水也送到了手边。

晏琛接过杯子，低头啜了一口水，小声答道：“我想着……这孩子也快显怀了，到时我再以男子形貌跟着你，难免会遭人非议，说不定会害你连生意也做不成。所以，我请阿玄帮忙下了一道幻术，在凡人面前，我便显出女相来。”

听闻是这般缘故，陆桓城的火气立刻消了大半，却更加忍俊不禁，无奈地笑道：“阿琛，你与那狸子一同作戏，拿幻术来消遣我一介凡人，是不是不太妥当？我方才是真的担心你，既害怕把你半途弄丢了，也怕你被其他竹子欺负了去……”

“是我不好。”

晏琛满怀歉疚，诚恳地道歉，又握着他的手补充道：“你别怕，家里聚出了灵识的竹子，迄今也只有我一根，我不会被其他竹子欺负去的。”

陆桓城这才肯安心，伸手挑起他的下巴，认真打量起来。

鹅蛋脸，扫墨眉，素齿丹唇，清眸流盼，乍一看有几分神似晏琛，但再仔细一瞧，非但五官截然不同，连喉结也消失了——这是一个真正冰肌玉骨、浑然天成的女儿家，不是男子装扮而成，也不露一处破绽。

晏琛根骨为竹，血肉为灵，容貌天生就带了七分仙气，之前化为男相时还不明显，此刻化作女相，真真是云端仙鹤收羽下凡，漂亮得让陆桓城心颤不已，就怕带在身旁会引来图谋不轨的山匪，要把他这娇俏的娘子半道劫去压寨。

将来他们的女儿若能继承晏琛女相的姿容，哪怕只一半，陆桓城光凭想象，一颗心就化作了满地流淌的糖浆。

“桓城，你……离我近些，我给你解咒。”

晏琛轻声唤他。

陆桓城依言凑近了一些，双眼便被晏琛用手遮住了。

黑暗中，幽淡的竹香离得越来越近，他只觉唇瓣微微一热，等那只手移开时，他睁开眼睛，坐在面前的……已然是从前那个最熟悉的爱人。

幻术虽然解开了，戏耍之仇还远未得报。

陆桓城记仇，尤其记晏琛犯下的、与狸妖有所牵扯的、蓄意捉弄他的大仇。

所以这天夜半，在他们抵达的第一座城镇、落脚的第一家客栈里，陆桓城把晏琛压在身下，逼他彻彻底底、凄凄惨惨地哭着认了一回错，至于晏琛苏醒后会如何闹腾、如何赌气，那都是陆桓城顾不得的事情了。


	80. 番外二   大红花布抱丫头（上）

陆桓城此番夷南之行，半程走龙源驿道，半程走笸箩江水道，途经磨刀坝、锦屏洲、蔺石关、望云水渡、飞雁垛……合计绵延二十五城。去时轻装简行，两辆马车四箱缎，归时声势浩大，拖回来整整八十八箱江南罕见的奇货珍品。

……和一个被大红花布裹成了粽子的小闺女。

小闺女六斤六两，生于九月廿九未时，柑橘山，芦花涧，吊脚楼二层，猪圈上方，韦家婶婶的木板床上。

事情的经过七分属天缘巧合，三分属自行作死，大致说起来是这样的。

当年潦河北渡，沿途两岸皆是一览无遗的平原阔地，晏琛被养肥了胆子，以为夷南撑死不过比江北多几个坡，非要怀着小笋与陆桓城同行。等上了路他才知道，夷南地势凶险，道路多阻，崇山峻岭盘绕，前有三尺狭壁窄溪滩，后有九曲盘山浮云栈，远非江北平原可比。

然而开弓没有回头箭，一去近千里，再想折返早已来不及。

一路上他受着陆桓城无微不至的照料，未经霜行草宿，却免不去颠仆动荡，腹中胎儿养得极不稳妥。

陆桓城怕他早产，吩咐管事们先护送货物归了家，自己带着晏琛和笋儿十天挪一步，每每养稳胎息，选一个风和日丽的日子，才肯动身赶往下一座城镇。

这般慢吞吞拖到九月下旬，晏琛腹中频繁作动，显出几分临盆迹象，阆州却还在六百里之外，是断然来不及返回家中安产了。

所幸向前再走几十里，便能进入旌州地界。

旌州有一户舒家，做的是织缎印染生意，声名不及陆氏显赫，但因为仰仗着一门祖传手艺，织技巧夺天工，染色明艳且不易褪，一直与陆家往来甚密。陆桓城提前修书一封，言辞恳切，说夫人临近产期，急需一处院落安身，他们夫妇或要携子前往叨扰，直至孩儿平安诞下。

又付一锭赏银，催得信使快马加鞭，沿驿道绝尘而去。

次日清早，客栈小二就送来了回信。

陆桓城展开读过，露出一丝“如我所料”的笑意，随手将信纸递给了晏琛：“我说什么来着，舒家办事从不拖泥带水，短短一夜功夫，不光收拾好了院子，连产婆与奶娘也替我们一并找齐了。阿琛，等今晚赶到旌州，你先好好休息，过几日，咱们就心无旁骛地把孩子生下来。”

“嗯，好。”

晏琛点点头，接过信纸潦草读了几行，蓦地眉头轻蹙，指尖颤抖，一下子捏皱了薄薄的纸张，另一只手拢住下腹，尽量不惹人注意地来回按摩着——从早晨苏醒开始，腹内的不适就有些古怪。宫膜阵阵发紧，钝疼每半刻袭来一次，不温不火，却恼人得很，任他如何揉按也无济于事。

自从入得九月，胎动就比从前频密了许多，腹痛也不止一次两次——但往往忍耐一会儿就能缓解。

晏琛劝自己往好处想，或许这一回……与之前并无什么区别，只是持续得久一些罢了。

他百般思量，最终还是决定瞒着陆桓城。

陆桓城向来行事谨慎，若让他知道自己身子不适，恐怕今天就走不得了。可他们继续留在红瓦镇，岂不辜负了舒家一片美意？晏琛心道，他已经给陆桓城带来了太多麻烦，不能再害他平添一样人情债。就算这回不是虚痛，是当真要生了，按照笋儿那次的经验，起码也得再熬七八个时辰。

旌州离红瓦镇不远，他……撑得住的。

这般想着，晏琛心里逐渐平静下来，屏息捱过这阵疼痛，装出一副安然无恙的样子，由陆桓城抱上了马车。

车帘刚落下，还未及入座，他忽然变了脸色，痛楚地闷哼一声，身形微晃，猛地伸手抓住窗框，抱着肚子深深躬下腰去，口中吐出了一连串细碎而凌乱的喘吟。

疼极了。

竟比之前几次……要厉害得多。

好在腹痛持续得不久，陆霖跟在后头被抱进来时，这一回的宫缩已经过去了。

晏琛抹了一把虚汗，扶着僵硬的后腰缓缓坐下。不一会儿，便听得耳畔一击清亮鞭响，又渐起马蹄点踏、车轴轱辘声，马车晃晃悠悠驶出了客栈小门。

陆霖与往常一样乖巧地趴在晏琛身旁，侧过脸颊，把脑袋枕在那高隆的肚子上，想听听妹妹今天有什么动静。

———是在睡觉呢，还是在翻身呢，还是在吐泡泡呢？

枕了一会儿，他不禁皱起了眉头。

竹子爹爹的肚子……有点怪异。

从前它像一只刚蒸熟的白馒头，柔软而饱满，笋妹妹藏在里头，教人很想亲一亲，揉一揉，再啊呜咬上一口。可是现在，白馒头时不时会变硬，就像出锅后被人遗忘了十多天，蒸干水份，只余一层坚硬难嚼的面壳子。

这是怎么了？

陆霖疑惑地抬起头来，想问一问晏琛，却见晏琛鬓角微湿，神情苦楚，后背抵着车壁，竭力压抑着快要出口的呻吟。

他惊讶道：“竹子爹爹，你怎么了？”

“没事……我……呃，妹妹睡醒了，有一点……闹腾……”

晏琛正疼到紧处，费去九分体力才作出若无其事的模样，一个词一个词地挤出口。

他有些耐不住痛楚，只得握了陆霖的小手，让他抚摸自己颤动的腹部，告诉他：“笋儿，你是哥哥，你……劝劝妹妹，让她多睡一会儿……妹妹一直……呃……一直最听你的话……”

陆霖忙不迭地答应下来。

他在车内爬了一圈，收拢几只蓬松的羽枕垫在晏琛腰后，让他躺得舒服些，然后正襟危坐，伸手抚摸那浑圆的弧度，柔声安慰道：“妹妹乖，妹妹听话，哥哥哄你睡觉。你不要闹，也不要吵，别害竹子爹爹肚子疼。”

可是任性的笋妞妞不听话，她攥着小粉拳，气鼓鼓踹了哥哥一脚。

正午时分，马车驶经山间一片挂果的柑橘林，陆桓城身后的帘子突然拉开了，陆霖不顾危险地爬出来，焦急唤道：“木头爹爹，你快来看一看，竹子爹爹他……是不是要生了？！”

骏马一声破云长啸，前蹄高抬，冲势刹止，整辆马车猛地朝前冲去一尺。

陆桓城捞起险些一头栽下的孩子扑入车内，看到晏琛的模样，脸色顿时变得铁青。

情况不妙。

或者说……糟糕透顶。

晏琛大半截身子都已经疼软了。他乏力地歪靠在车壁上，不住地轻微抽搐着，双眸半阖，脸色雪白，唇面咬出了深浅不一的齿痕，喘息间时而混着几声带颤的哭吟，按在腹部的一只手更是绷得连掌骨与青筋都现了形。

山风拂起窗帘，明亮而灼热的日光晒入车内，却蒸不干他脸颊与脖颈上豆大的汗珠。他流了太多汗，整个人像刚从澡盆子里捞出来，中衣被汗水浸得彻底湿透，襟口也似涂了一层浆糊，牢牢敷在锁骨处。

少顷，阵痛淡去，晏琛长长地舒出一口气，浑身骨头松懈下来，一双浮泪的眸子才完全睁开。

他望着陆桓城，眼神里竟有几分求救意味。

陆桓城心急如焚，一把攥住了他的手：“阿琛，几时开始痛的？”

晏琛虚弱道：“晨……晨起就……”

晨起？

那已经足足过去三个时辰了！

陆桓城又心疼又怨恨：“为什么不告诉我？！”

“那时……疼得还不厉害，我以为……我忍得住……”晏琛想起自己鲁莽的决定，后悔莫及，“生笋儿那次，我疼了一个白天，直到夜里才生下来，就想着……这个孩子也会一样的……可是，可是她好像……等不及要……呃啊！”

晏琛张口惨叫，发硬的小腹往上一挺，五指死死抓紧窗框，恐惧的泪水从眼角滑落了下来。

他怎么偏偏……又把事情弄糟了？

自从马车驶出红瓦镇，许是土路颠簸，许是心中无底，宫缩一下子失去了规律，从绵绵钝痛变作剜肉挫骨般的烈痛，排山倒海席卷而来。这孩子全无耐心，拼了命地往下窜，晏琛腹内坠痛如绞，两条腿不自觉地越分越开，只觉再痛那么三五下，卯足力气使一波劲，小丫头就要出世了。

这处密林小径前不着村后不着店，向西距红瓦镇二十里，向东距旌州也是二十里，正正好好卡在中央，无论折返还是前行都来不及。

晏琛慌乱极了，抓着陆桓城的手臂问道：“桓城，我该怎么办？我会不会真的……把孩子生在马车上？”

“别怕，别怕，陆哥哥这不是陪着你么。”

陆桓城抱住他，手掌覆上高隆的腹部，来回缓缓安抚，温声道：“从来就没有陆哥哥解决不了的麻烦，阿琛知道的，是不是？你听我说，先别慌，要相信我，我会想办法照顾好你的。”

陆桓城这是第一次陪晏琛生产，事关妻儿安危，说完全不乱阵脚是不可能的，但他极快地冷静下来，稳住晏琛的情绪，折返车外，开始寻找可供歇脚的村落与农居。

这片柑橘林熟果垂枝，却罕见滚落在地的橘子，说明附近一定有人常住，负责照料看护。

山谷阴幽，水声淙淙，周遭林木掩映。

陆桓城发现一处视野开阔的石矶，攀上去举目远望，果真看见树冠后头飘起了一缕淡淡薄烟——若为雾气，必然大片大片弥漫山间，这般清晰直上的，定是炊烟无疑！

他心中大喜，三步并作两步回到车上，扬鞭策马，循着最近的一条崎岖小道往那炊烟袅袅之处赶去。

行路半刻，转过几折狭径，眼前豁然开朗。

只见山野中一片广阔的凌波碧湖，湖上渔船徐行，岸边依山傍水搭建了一排高低错落的吊脚楼，楼里鸡鸣狗吠，孩童打闹，一派喧闹景象。


	81. 番外二   大红花布抱丫头（中）

马车绕岸而行，飞快地靠近了楼群。

出现在陆桓城视野中的第一个村民，是一位扎着碎花头巾的胖婶子。

那婶子没注意到他，还在乐颠颠地劳作，怀抱一只扁竹箕，哼着歌，往晒竿上一条一条地挂咸鱼，身体摇来晃去，哄睡了绑在背后的奶娃娃。

陆桓城上前唤了一声“婶子”，胖婶扭头，看到一个仪表堂堂、衣着光鲜的年轻人站在面前，双眼顿时锃光发亮，仿佛黑泥堆里发现了一粒白珍珠。紧跟着又听闻他还有个俏媳妇，兴致越发高昂，风风火火就冲到马车那儿去瞧晏琛。

只瞧了一眼，她“嘭”地一巴掌拍在车壁上，回头对陆桓城大声道：“好福气！”

晏琛当时正揉着肚子低低哀泣，猛然听到这声巨响，吓得浑身一哆嗦，腹痛都散了九分。然后就见帘子一掀，门口挤进来一具肥硕的身躯，细眼，淡眉，笑容满面，活像一尊包着碎花头巾的弥勒佛。

这是……什么情况？

胖婶笑眯眯，向他打招呼：“闺女，在生呐？”

语气类似于挑着饭点路过邻居家，随口问一句：哎哟，在吃呐？

晏琛阅历有限，人情世故还未学通，脑中一懵，竟不知该如何回应，只好忍着剧痛点了点头。

“闺女莫怕，你看我这个！”

胖婶旋风般转过身，向他展示背后正抓着头巾一角往嘴里塞的奶娃娃，又旋风般转回来，灿烂笑道：“看见没有，胖丫头，九斤整，壮实得很，家里排行老六，我大前天刚生的，热活着呢。韦婶我生得多，接生得更多，拽出来的娃娃能绕大湖一整圈，最不缺的就是经验！闺女，你等会儿听婶子的话，婶子叫你做什么你就做什么，保管吃完午饭就生个大胖小子！”

晏琛疼怕了，被她热情似火的最后一句话轻易蒙骗，当真以为马上就能解脱，一时感动得无以复加，倦怠的身子充满了力气。

周围人声渐响，俱是闻讯而来围观香车宝马的村民。

韦家婶子虎躯一振，威风凛凛杀将出去，挥舞着手里一条半尺长的咸鱼，扯着嗓门道：“先来先到，知道不？凡事要讲个次序，这小两口运气好，找了韦婶，今天就是韦家的客人，孩子也得生在韦家楼里。你们看够了就散吧，该喂猪食喂猪食，该扫兔屎扫兔屎，晚上记得来我家吃喜蛋，就这样，都给我散了！”

话音刚落，那翻着白眼的鱼头直指陆桓城，令旗似地用力一扬：“仔儿，把你媳妇儿抱出来，咱们上楼去！”

韦婶直截了当，一句话指挥完毕，随手把咸鱼往晒竿上一挂，砰砰砰跑上了二楼。

陆桓城盯着她的背影呆愣了好一会儿，发觉自己从头到尾似乎都没什么谢绝的机会。

马车里传出了晏琛痛苦的哀吟，陆桓城一惊，赶忙把人抱出来。陆霖亦步亦趋地跟在后头，用好奇的眼神环顾四周，打量着这片悬空而建的美丽楼群。

木梯陡峭，还有些湿滑，陆桓城怕摔着晏琛，便抱稳了他，一阶一阶慢慢地往上走。

韦家婶子居高临下，在头顶一阵猛拍栏杆，大声喝止：“哎哎哎，干什么呢？别抱了，放她下来自己走。这三十二级台阶，她要能走上来，起码少生两个时辰！”

陆桓城无奈，只好将晏琛放下。

晏琛双脚一落地，立刻感到腹内坠痛变得更烈，胎儿拽着五脏六腑疯了似地往下扯，一眨眼就撑开了耻骨。

他慌乱至极，托着下腹拼命摇头：“我不能走……她快……出来了……”

“早着呢，哪儿能那么快出来呀？”

韦家婶子笑他胆小，笑过以后换了温和的语气，春风化雨地劝他：“好闺女，婶子真不骗你，你忍一忍，熬过这段爬梯，等会儿轻轻松松喝着茶就把孩子生出来了，多划得来啊！”

“……好。”

晏琛屏住呼吸，牙关咬得咯咯作响，把全身重量都交付给了陆桓城，才艰难登上一阶。

阵痛已经变得漫长而紧促，每次只缓十息便卷土重来。晏琛双腿虚软，胯骨酸胀，被陆桓城搀扶着走了二十阶，几乎就要撑不住了。

热汗混着泪水汇聚到下巴，一滴一滴砸向小腹。两翼睫毛挂满了汗珠，糊住了他漂亮的眼睛。

走第二十一阶时，晏琛突然浑身僵硬，一把揪住陆桓城的衣摆，凄声道：“桓城，你相信我，她真的要出来了！我……我忍不住了，你快抱我，快……”

陆桓城一听到他哭求，哪里还顾得上韦婶的吩咐，一秒也没犹豫，弯腰把人打横抱起，飞快奔上了二楼。

韦家婶子正在动作麻溜地收拾床铺，回头见陆桓城抱晏琛进来，倒也没怎么生气，脸上依然笑呵呵的：“富贵人家的闺女，个个都娇生惯养，两步路也不肯走。婶子刚才可提醒过你了，你自己不听，等会儿痛得受不了，可千万别跟婶子哭疼。”

她铺好两层褥子，让陆桓城把晏琛平放到床上。

陆桓城听见楼下传来一阵古怪的声响，吭哧吭哧，闹腾得不像话，便问：“这什么动静？”

“底下？”韦婶想了想，“底下是猪圈嘛。”

陆桓城立时懵住。

韦家吊脚楼共分两层，上层是卧房，下层是猪圈，因为地板隔音不好，猪圈里的每一丝风吹草动楼上都能听见，猪鼻一拱食槽，满屋都回荡着响亮的哧溜声。

气味倒不算太重，只是……乡土气息忒浓了些。

陆桓城书香门第出身，笋妞妞也算是金枝玉叶，怎么说都不该诞生在腌臜污秽之地，可他们寄人篱下，别无选择。

陆桓城长叹了一声，怅然心想，他若能思虑得周全些，也不至于让晏琛瞒着产痛上了路，沦落到这步田地。

这边晏琛疼得大口喘气，憋出一身热汗，那边韦婶还在欢快地唠嗑：“哎呀，仔儿你看是不是巧得很？我家母猪前两天也刚生，一窝十只，一只赛一只的壮实。我亲自照看的，全给喂活了！依我看，你家媳妇这胎，八成也能活！”

八成……这“祝福”是不是稍微吝啬了点？

陆桓城胸口有点不舒服，但还是不动声色地克制住了。

有求于人，要和颜以待。

他在心中反复默念了三遍。

韦婶眉飞色舞，又凑到晏琛跟前滔滔不绝：“闺女啊，婶子从没见过这么巧的事！我生完，猪就生了，猪生完，你就生了。那个吉祥词怎么说的来着——三喜临门！家里一下子添了十来口，可不是三喜临门么！”

娇憨的笋妞妞还没出世，就与猪崽并列，被韦婶草率地算作“一口”，丢进了臭烘烘的猪圈里。

晏琛欲哭无泪，肚子痛得更凶了。

陆桓城连忙用力咳嗽了两下，暗示她措辞不当。韦婶扭头看他，愣是没弄明白意思，以为他心里着急，便笑吟吟地吩咐他脱去晏琛的衣物，露出雪白而紧实的肚子。

韦婶摊面似地在那肚皮上揉了一把，夸赞手感不错，然后一拍晏琛的膝盖，豪爽道：“把腿张开，给婶子瞧瞧几指了。”

晏琛有阿玄的幻术护身，倒不怕露出马脚，却因男女有别，心里依然觉得尴尬，不肯在女人面前敞开双腿。韦婶见他忸怩作态，立刻叉腰作茶壶状，语气也严厉了起来：“不开腿，你想怎么生啊？平常端着就算了，这会儿还端着算个什么事儿！开腿怀上的就得开腿生，来，张大点！”

晏琛慌忙摇头，指着陆桓城道：“不要，你让他来看，他会看的……他……呃嗯！”

韦家婶子身手敏捷，趁他阵痛时无力抵抗，以迅雷不及掩耳之势掰开了两条腿，然后一屁股坐在床边，唠家常般地对他道：“闺女，听婶子跟你讲啊，这第一次生孩子呢，心里难免紧张，有点儿动静就觉得娃娃要掉出来了，其实还差着十万八千里呢。婶子有经验，像你这样的，不用看就知道……”

说着非常大方地往晏琛股间看了两眼，接着一拍床板，惊喜道：“哟，真冒头了？”

陆桓城险些给她跪下。

晏琛深感自己性命堪忧，痛苦地道：“婶子……我求你了……”

求你好歹靠点儿谱吧。

这简直是人为刀俎，我为鱼肉，骑虎难下，任人摆布，搁谁谁都受不了啊。

韦婶心宽体胖，还一副没事人的样子，淡定而愉悦地表扬陆桓城：“仔儿啊，亏得你聪明，把媳妇抱了上来，要不娃娃掉湖里，一眨眼就给鱼吞了，捞都没处捞！”

又大肆表扬晏琛：“闺女真厉害，生这么快，完全不像第一次！”

旁边小陆霖一直被她无情忽略，难免就有点郁闷，嘟囔道：“能是第一次么？我都这么大了。”

“你是……”韦婶扭头看他，从上到下认真打量了一遍，目光新奇，仿佛刚发现这孩子似的，“你才是第一个？”

“对啊。”

陆霖憋屈地点头。

韦家婶子粗粗一思考，火速改变策略，从衣橱角落里掏出一根半灰半白的布条甩上房梁，两端打结，塞进晏琛手里，嘱咐他：“闺女，这布条特别结实，不怕断，我就是靠着它生了六个娃娃。你等会儿疼起来就扯住它用力，最多一个时辰，肯定瓜熟蒂落！”

又卷起两边袖子，俨然是要大干一场的架势：“你放开了生，千万别怕，婶子这就给你捞一条大鱼来炖汤。咱们湖里的鱼，一等一的好，保管你喝完就能下奶！”

下……下奶？！

晏琛整个人都惊呆了，挣扎着喊道：“不行！”

“怎么不行？”韦婶给他摁了回去，“明明行得很！”

晏琛更慌了，费尽全力扶着腰坐起来：“婶子，我肚子不疼了，可以回马车上生……”

“马车哪有这里好？”

韦婶又给他一把摁了下去：“跟婶子客气什么，婶子又不嫌弃你！”

她这一下摁了足足十几息，直到晏琛再次陷入阵痛，没了一点反抗的力气才松开手。

收拾完晏琛，她三两下把袖子卷得更高，一条白藕似的粗胳膊重重拍在了陆桓城肩膀上：“媳妇生孩子，你这样光看着不太好吧？赶紧的，下去打水，烧柴，给媳妇擦汗喂茶，一样一样伺候起来！想坐着当爹，天底下哪有这么美的事！”

陆桓城自小做惯了养尊处优的少爷，衣来伸手，饭来张口，几时会做打水烧柴的粗活？

晏琛想挽留他，却被腹痛折磨得一个字也说不出口，只能眼睁睁看着陆桓城被韦婶撵了下去。不一会儿，楼下传来一阵乒呤乓啷的巨响，紧跟着便是韦婶怒其不争的叱骂：“卷裤脚，卷裤脚！裤脚湿了看不见吗！你这是打水还是洗脚啊？桶，拎桶！绳子呢？桶要沉了！哎哎哎，别跳湖！！”

孩童中爆发出一阵哄堂大笑。

陆霖飞也似地奔出去，趴在栏杆上，努力伸长了脖子往下看。

晏琛一个人孤立无援地躺在床上，听耳边鱼跃水、猪拱食、水桶哐啷，片刻后滚油嗞啦下锅、铁铲锵锵飞舞……好不热闹。

他挺着依然高隆的肚子，承受着如绞如割的疼痛，只觉心力憔悴，生无可恋。


	82. 番外二   大红花布抱丫头（下）

韦婶再三向陆桓城打包票，说晏琛胎水未破，一时半会儿还生不下来。

陆桓城一个标点也不信，胡乱烧出一锅半温不热的水端着就冲上了楼，沿途洒掉了大半盆。他踢开房门，泄愤似地把水盆往窗边重重一搁，还没等开口抱怨，守在床边的陆霖就叫了出来：“木头爹爹，你快来看！妹妹！”

陆桓城大惊，疾步冲到床边去看，只见褥子大片湿透，而晏琛颤抖的两腿之间……已经挤出了小半颗胎儿头颅。

去你娘的胎水未破！

去你娘的一时半会儿生不下来！

陆桓城悔得肠子都青了，捞起晏琛抱在怀中，发疯般亲吻那汗湿的额头。

他几乎不忍细看晏琛腿间的惨状，那处既窄又嫩，连吞入他几根手指都勉强极了，此刻被孩子梨头似的脑袋撑开，该有多疼？

晏琛刚熬过一波激痛，偎在他怀中气若游丝地呼吸着，里衣绸料被汗水浸透，已呈全然的透明色。陆桓城为他拭去遍布鬓角与颈子的汗水，握住了他一只手，十指交缠，覆在蠕动不宁的肚子上来回安抚着。

他心疼道：“阿琛，这会儿还痛么？”

晏琛太疲惫了，闭着眼睛点了点头，过一会儿喘匀了气息，才道：“婶子让你烧水，你就真的去烧水……你怎么……不干脆等孩子满月再回来啊……”

陆桓城自知失责，内疚得不行，连连向他认错。

半晌，晏琛极轻极慢地叹了口气，睁开沉垂的眼皮深深望着他，道：“你还欠着我一次呢……别忘了，你答应过……这回要陪着我生，要补偿我的……”

“是，我答应过。”

陆桓城低头吻上他的唇瓣，呼出了温热的鼻息：“我就在这儿，哪也不去了，陪着你把孩子生下来，一步也不离开……”

话还未说完，五指突然被死死抠紧了。

“它，它又……啊！”

晏琛猛地挣脱了他的怀抱，躬起上半身，肩膀到脚踝的每一寸肌肉都剧烈绷颤起来。方才柔软的肚皮一下子紧得发硬，甚至扭曲变形，不复原本圆润的形状。晏琛用尽了全身的力气，牙齿咬破嘴唇，鲜红的血珠凝在唇面，连陆桓城的指骨都被握得咯吱作响，像要生生裂开。

那颗玲珑的小脑袋渐渐露得多了，先是小半寸，然后又是小半寸……

它撑开晏琛的耻骨，努力往外挤，像一棵顶破土壤、顶破积雪的冬笋，摇动着翠绿的小嫩芽，迫不及待地想瞧瞧这个新奇的人世。

陆桓城注视着它，一刻也无法移开视线，只觉心脏越跳越快，怦怦震动，险些蹦出胸腔。

十息过后，那颗半露的小脑袋突然缩回了大半，晏琛心衰力竭，重重栽回陆桓城怀中，浑身绵软如水，喘息短促带泪，之前擦干的脸颊与颈子再一次浮满了汗珠。

而那孩子牢牢卡在穴口，竟是一寸也未挪动。

“阿琛！”

陆桓城这时才真正慌了起来。

痛楚几度反复，绵延无尽，一次一次耗光了晏琛所剩无多的体力。半个时辰过去，那顽皮而磨人的小丫头依旧犹抱琵琶半遮面，羞羞答答的，只肯给他们瞧见几根湿漉漉的胎发。

陆桓城想帮忙，却发现除了擦汗、递水、说几句无关痛痒的安慰，他什么也做不了——孩子在晏琛腹中，痛苦由晏琛来受，他这个给了孩子一半血脉的亲爹，急得冒出一头热汗也不顶用。

他望着晏琛辗转低泣的模样，百感交集，只恨不能以身相替。

这一胎有他陪伴，疼痛尚且这般难熬，多年以前，晏琛孤身一人在那荒芜的深山小院中临产，到底经历了怎样的折磨才生下了陆霖？漫漫十几个时辰，每一息每一刹都痛入骨髓和血肉，那时候，阿琛会有多恨他，又会有多想他？

旁边陆霖傻愣愣地看着，以为晏琛快死了，一时没忍住，哭得满面泪花，失声嚎啕道：“我不要妹妹了！不要了！妹妹快回去吧，去找户别的好人家投胎，以后……以后托梦给哥哥，哥哥带着裙子和簪花去看你……呜呜呜……”

“……哭什么呢，妹妹都要吓着了。”

晏琛伸出手，摸了摸陆霖柔软的头发：“你快当哥哥了，应该高兴一些，笑一笑？”

陆霖止住眼泪，拼命酝酿了一会儿，结果“呜哇”一声哭得更惨了。

晏琛自己先笑了出来，抬眸看向陆桓城，见他也敛容屏气作一副紧张貌，便道：“你也是，快要有女儿了，还这么严肃，不怕吓着她么？高兴一些，笑一笑？”

陆桓城不忍心晏琛这时候还要抽空安慰自己，立刻动了动唇角，露出一个不怎么自然的、勉强的笑容。

晏琛却很喜欢。

他看着陆桓城的笑容，心想，自己该再争点气才好。

晏琛深深吸了口气，侧过头去，张嘴咬住陆桓城的衣襟，交握的十指拢紧了些，两腿分得更开，安静等着下一波生不如死的激痛来袭。

陆桓城亲眼看到他的眉头越皱越紧，呼吸一声声趋于粗重，终是按捺不住，又一次呜咽着挺起身体，随着本能的冲动拼死使劲。那削瘦的身躯爆发出了让陆桓城震惊的力量，仿佛之前的虚软抽空了所有的体力，而此时它们凝聚起来，只为在短短十息中挥霍殆尽。

这一波烈痛远胜从前，晏琛几乎控制不住身体的挣扎，可他心中异常地平静——陆桓城在身边，笋儿在身边，他有所依赖，也有所归属，即使千刀万剐……他也受得住的。

在尖锐到让人咬穿衣料的痛苦中，小笋妞圆溜溜的脑袋拱出了大半，晏琛松开牙关，凄厉地喊了声：“桓城！”

陆桓城全无准备，但在听到晏琛求助的一刹那，他竟然本能地知道自己该怎么做了。

他跪到晏琛双腿之间，用手掌托住孩子梨头大的脑袋，小心翼翼地往外拉。待那脑袋全出来了，他抵住晏琛的上腹，一边推挤一边大声道：“阿琛，还差一点点！”

晏琛涨红了整张面颊，竭力憋住最后一口气，堪堪将孩子的小肩膀挤出一寸。

陆桓城眼疾手快，在她回溜的一瞬间卡住腋窝猛地往外一提，便把这不听话的小笋妞从晏琛体内拽了出来。

小笋妞发出第一声嘹亮啼哭的时候，韦家婶子正好推门而入。

她站在门口，端着鱼汤，吧咂着鲜嫩的鱼肉，被眼前一片凌乱的景象弄得反应不及。

“这就……生完了？”

开火炖条鱼的功夫？

陆桓城啼笑皆非，无奈应道：“是啊，生完了。”

自力更生，不求佛，不求婶。

初生的小闺女在他怀中活泼挣动，两条小胳膊湿淋淋的，一抖一抖，把黏黏糊糊的胎水全抹在了绉缎衣料上。陆桓城注视着她，眼神欢喜，唇角不自觉勾了起来，只觉悲苦皆散，万事满足，心里最后那点儿火气也消散了。

他朝呆若木鸡的韦婶笑了笑，打趣道：“闺女性子急，没两下就蹦出来了，来不及等到您亲自动手……韦婶，您家有剪子么？”

“有有有！怎么没有！我这就去洗干净、烫热乎！”

韦婶喜上眉梢，肥墩墩的屁股一扭，哼着小曲儿咚咚咚奔下了楼。

一盏茶过后，小笋妞的每根脚趾头都被洗了个清清爽爽。韦婶动作麻利，提溜着孩子扯开几尺俗艳的大红花绒布，裹面似地一卷，送入了等待已久的晏琛怀里。

陆霖全程都像狗追肉，妹妹被抱到哪儿，他就跟到哪儿，踮着脚尖眼巴巴地看，眼皮都不舍得眨一下。此刻他终于能坐在床边，激动难耐地打量着妹妹的小脸蛋。

“妹妹，妹妹……我是哥哥呀……”

陆霖小声唤她，伸手摸了摸她的面颊，指尖都在微微地颤抖——她怎么这么小呀，怎么这么软呀，红鼻头，卷黑发，十五的月光也不如她的皮肤白，早春的茉莉也不如她的味道香。小丫头蹬一蹬脚丫子，嘴巴一张就哭得惊天动地，吓坏了楼下一群没见过世面的猪。

陆霖想，他终于有了一个妹妹。

有了一根天底下最俏丽、最可爱的，与他同鞭而生的小竹子。

总有一天，他的小妹妹会长大，会长出一头乌黑柔顺的长发。那时候，他就要站在铜镜前，手执银齿篦，亲手为她梳起两只小圆髻，再摘来枝头水露未干的小花苞为她戴上。

他一定要做一个天底下最好的哥哥。

当天晚上，芦花涧吊脚楼的每户人家都收到了一份沉甸甸的喜礼——两丈彩绢帛，一枚红喜蛋，外加一锭成色极佳的银元宝。

韦家婶子“接生有功”，还额外得了一匣子光彩夺目的珠玉琳琅，乐得合不拢嘴。

陆桓城出手阔绰，借着赠礼之机与她打了个商量，说夫人产后体虚，奶水稀少，恐怕还要劳烦她帮忙喂奶。韦婶二话不说一锅鱼汤灌下去，给小笋妞喂了个十成饱。陆桓城接回怀里，直接被吐得满襟都是奶汁。

他盯着奶香四溢的前胸，心道，婶子果然还是那个婶子，原汁原味，全方位的不靠谱。

明天一定要换个靠谱的奶娘。

小笋妞吃饱喝足，躺回晏琛怀中香甜安睡，时不时动弹两下，动静和出世前一模一样，还软扑扑地总想翻身。

唯一不同的是——她会落叶子了。

细瘦的小竹叶，半寸长，鹅黄透绿，像极了春茶拔出的芽尖。

晏琛将它们拢作一堆收入香囊，轻巧晃了晃，递给陆桓城：“女儿的嫩叶子，拿去炒了泡茶。以后别总喝我的叶子了，成竹叶糙，不如幼竹的香。”

“谁说的？”

陆桓城揽过他，在脸颊上亲昵地啄了一口，耳语道：“阿琛的竹叶有情意在里头，比蜜糖还甜，我一辈子也喝不厌的……尤其是掉在床上的那些，哪儿是孩子能比的？”

晏琛听得耳根通红，羞于回应，在被褥底下狠狠拧了陆桓城一把，便再不肯看他了，只顾自端详着怀里心爱的小女儿。

她与陆霖相似，也长得像晏琛多些，皮肤白里透红，五官娇嫩可人，虽然还未舒展开，却已显出了几分美人胚子的迹象。

晏琛摩挲着她的小手，皱眉叹道：“桓城，再过十六年，来提亲的媒婆就得扎堆了……我怕我舍不得让她嫁出去……”

陆桓城笑道：“你尽管宽心，等她到了年纪，我拿一半家产给她招婿，保管她一辈子陪在你身边。”

当然，十六年后，陆桓城并没有用到那一半家产。

陆家大小姐剑走偏锋，不事女红，八岁就扎着两个花苞小圆髻坐镇柜台，掌中算盘弹成琴，笔下账本翻成浪，伶牙俐齿，舌灿莲花，刚到及笄之年就成了阆州生意场上叱咤风云的女魔头，把自己的嫁妆本攒了个盆满钵满。

俱是后话。


	83. 番外三    喵！喵！喵！喵！（上）

十月廿九，阆州小雪。

陆家朱漆大门前鞭炮千响，震耳欲聋，抄手游廊上悬起了八盏大红灯笼。宾客携礼盈门，亲眷络绎往来。

因为这一天，陆家的笋妞妞满月了。

筵席一摆几十桌，笋妞妞穿着小红袄子，被晏琛抱出来见了一圈客人。她睁着水灵灵、黑溜溜的眼睛，不慌不怕，偎在晏琛怀中咿呀俏笑，笑得山花烂漫开满了一屋子。陆桓城为她择岚字作名，连同生辰八字一并记入了陆家宗谱里。

兄为霖，妹为岚，久旱而降甘霖，雨止而生青岚，乃是吉祥的天意相承。

除了陆岚满月，陆家还迎来了另一件隐秘的喜事——阿玄求子求到头，终于揣上了崽。

这事要感谢一只爱炫耀的公狐狸。

数月以前，阿玄收到了一封金漆红纸、描纹浮夸的信，是曾经与他搭伴修炼了百余年的公狐狸寄来的。

那狐狸几年前勾引了一个大人物，大人物死心塌地地宠他，不仅娶作正房，还不愿纳妾，偏生侯位世袭罔替，需要子嗣继承。于是那大人物倾力求得一枚阴阳混沌的仙丹，让公狐狸顺利怀了胎。公狐狸喜获麟儿，稳居正室之位，尾巴得意地翘到天上去，便寄来了一封金光灿灿的喜报向旧友炫耀。

阿玄二话没说，本着有仙丹不蹭是智障的原则，当天入夜就朝北疾奔数百里，箭矢一样杀到了公狐狸家中。也不知他使了什么狠毒手段，总之情谊断绝，仙丹到手，春风得意奔回家来，缠着不知情的陆二弟弟好一顿翻云覆雨，当真不足半月就怀了崽。

满月宴过后，陆二弟弟酒酣耳熟，迈着东倒西歪的步子回房休息。阿玄一边替他净面更衣，一边淡定地把喜讯告诉了他。

陆桓康惊得酒意散尽，几乎吓去了半条命。

他摸着阿玄平坦的肚子反复追问数次，次次都得到肯定的答复，最后彻底相信了，借着满腹酒气拿出了八分男人的担当，搂过狸子狠亲一口，起身大步出门去，誓要向哥哥坦白，为阿玄和孩子讨得一个名分。

结果差点被陆桓城抡圆了棍子打断一条腿，大半夜被揪着领子扔进祠堂，喝令他面壁罚跪。

才跪了一刻钟，膝盖还没跪僵，陆桓城自己也被扔了进来。

门外陆老夫人怒气腾腾，声如洪钟：“你以为闺女满月了，你就逃过去了？做梦！九月底生的孩子，骗我说出门才怀上，吹牛都不打草稿！你是我生出来的，我能不知道你几斤几两？陆桓城，你给我听好了，知情不报，一重罪，怂恿阿琛，两重罪，教坏笋儿，三重罪！你给我老老实实盯着祖宗跪一晚上，天不亮别想起来！”

祠堂肃静，大片黑鸦鸦的死寂。

陆家兄弟并排跪着，一人一只垫子，脑袋低垂，大气也不敢出一口。

片刻后陆老夫人终于敲着拐杖忿忿走了，陆家兄弟抬起头来，默契地对望了一眼，总觉得这相顾无言的尴尬场景有点熟悉。

陆二弟弟哪壶不开提哪壶：“哥，那个，嫂子他……出门前就有了啊？”

陆大当家脸色阴沉：“嗯。”

陆二弟弟立刻找到了可以插针的缝：“所以说嘛，有了孩子就应该马上说出来，否则娘亲容易生气……你看阿玄，他刚怀上崽儿就……”

陆大当家把缝捂得严严实实：“你要是不怕娘亲做噩梦，尽管去跟她说。”

“哥……”陆二弟弟服了软，改走求情路线，“阿玄为了有个孩子，真的很不容易……”

“不行。”

陆桓城态度强硬。

陆二弟弟不禁怒了：“凭什么不行？！”

陆桓城很直接：“他是妖。”

陆二弟弟不服：“可是嫂子也……”

“别拿他跟晏琛比！”陆桓城火冒三丈，噌地站了起来，“竹子是灵，魂魄里没有一点脏东西。你看看你那狸子，魂魄都脏成什么样了？！”

陆二弟弟也噌地站了起来，怒气冲天道：“他偿了八条命，打了五年水，能拿来还的都拿来还了，你还要怎样？他现在不过是想生个孩子，怎么就惹着你了？！”

两人一瞬剑拔弩张，对视的目光里有烈火熊熊燃烧。过一会儿冷静下来，同时想到陆母的面孔，便又很怂地一齐跪了回去。

次日天光蒙蒙亮，祠堂两人又起争执，互不相让，怒意达到了顶点。

陆二弟弟瞋目切齿，恨不得把哥哥生吞活剥。陆大当家脸红筋暴，用力摔门而去，抛下一句：“我说不行就是不行！”

他挺着腰杆跪了整夜，身乏心累，困得眼皮都睁不开，只想抱住晏琛好好温存一番。谁知回到藕花小苑，推开房门，一眼就看到阿玄大大方方趴在六柱大床上。

三个人，一只狸，横七竖八睡得一塌糊涂。

晏琛在最内侧拥衾沉眠，怀里搂着陆霖。陆霖四肢敞开摊作一个“才”字，扭着脖子仰面朝天，时不时咽两下口水，手里拽着妹妹的小肚兜。小笋妞被哥哥扯掉了肚兜，没衣服可穿，光着两瓣屁股窝在阿玄的长绒毛里取暖，一只小手伸到半空，努力想要抓住那根左摇右摆的尾巴。

阿玄逗了她一会儿，让尾巴悬停不动，小笋妞便轻易捉住了，将尾尖儿塞进嘴里，咯咯笑了起来。

陆桓城冷眼相视，阿玄也盯着他，连耳朵都没颤一下。

他惬意地打了个呵欠，露出四颗虎牙，然后低头舔了舔粉色的肉垫，双爪交叠放在胸前，一派淡然地趴在原处，两只碧眸炯炯有神。

等着吧，战争开始了。

陆霖先醒了过来，他揉揉眼睛，发觉一夜未见的陆桓城站在床前，欣喜地唤了声爹爹，紧接着双眸一亮，第二句话就是：“木头爹爹，你还不知道吧，阿玄要有小猫崽了！我向阿玄讨了一只，生下来以后想养在藕花小苑里。阿玄已经答应了，木头爹爹……也会让我养的吧？”

陆桓城明显一怔，有点猝不及防。

阿玄愉悦地眯起了眼睛，心道：不好意思，狸子先得一分。

说话间晏琛也睡醒了，他宠溺地摸了摸陆霖的脑袋，弯腰抱起女儿，帮她把小肚兜和小袄子重新穿上，边穿边道：“笋儿胡说什么呢，那是你二叔家的孩子，和你一样，将来也能长大成人、有名有姓要记进宗谱的，又不是路边随手捡来的野崽子……阿玄说给你，是他心里宠你呢，你还真打算要啊？”

陆霖沮丧道：“不能要吗？”

晏琛点头：“不能。”

阿玄懒洋洋地翻了个身，朝晏琛露出肚皮，享受着爱怜的抚摸，心道：狸子再得一分。

小笋妞穿好了袄子，却嫌棉花不如皮毛柔软，咿呀乱叫地朝阿玄伸出了手。晏琛把她送进阿玄怀里，她蹭到一脸绒毛，露出舒服而享受的表情，两条小短腿在空中欢快踢蹬。

晏琛眼底含笑，对阿玄道：“狸子孕期短，你这一窝大概春天就会生了吧？那便只比我家岚儿小几个月，正好可以养在一块儿，相互作个伴。笋儿从前太孤单了，长到五六岁，家里还是只他一个孩子，今后让他领着弟弟妹妹玩耍，多少也能热闹些。”

“喵。”

太好了，连续得分。

晏琛抬头看向陆桓城，丝毫没察觉他略显尴尬的神色，依然温柔地与他商量：“桓城，怀胎辛苦，胃口也易多变，你应当明白的。我原本想叫厨房按我以前的菜谱给阿玄做菜，可狸子和竹子到底不太一样，不能偷懒照搬。阿玄说他最近难受，还总是容易饿，特别想吃清蒸鲳鱼，红烧青鱼，松鼠鳜鱼，糖醋鲈鱼，还有……还有香煎小黄鱼。桓城，你让家里的厨子多买些鱼吧，每天都要新鲜的，千万别委屈了阿玄。”

他一串话说完，见陆桓城站在那儿皱眉不语，感到有几分奇怪：“桓城，怎么了？”

陆桓城终于败下阵来，走到床边坐下，搂着晏琛温声道：“没事，行，我都听你的。”

阿玄在旁边漫不经心打了个呵欠，窝成一团，继续呼呼大睡。

三比零，吊打。

简直毫无成就感。

果然呐，天底下就只有老实巴交的陆二少爷会傻到去征求陆桓城的同意。阿玄心似明镜，一双眼睛瞧得清清楚楚，只要拿下晏琛，拿下陆霖，再拿下小笋妞，大伙儿都宠着他和小猫崽，还有陆桓城说不的余地？

幼稚。

阿玄不费吹灰之力就铲平了陆桓城这个最大的障碍，开始了他幸福的孕夫生活。

他不似晏琛在乎名分，更不在乎宗谱那小破册子，如今无忧无虑一身轻松，成天胡吃海塞，又因狸子一窝多胎，不到两个月就隆起了小肚子。

阿玄拿鸡毛当令箭，颐指气使，要求陆桓康亲自下厨。

还挑剔得要死。

一会儿柴火烧太猛了，一会儿盐巴洒太多了，一会儿姜片切太细了，一会儿葱丝切太粗了，还鸡蛋里挑骨头，非说尾巴上有两片鱼鳞没刮干净，足足念叨了一刻钟。

陆桓康是个读书人，厨艺不佳，脾气尚可，便一直念着圣人之言忍耐。

好不容易熬到盛盘洒葱了，阿玄又作妖，盯着那鱼瞧了半天，指责它的眼神不够灵活，看起来像是一条忧郁的鱼，肉质下乘，最好换条鱼重蒸一遍。

陆桓康被气得晕头转向，当场撂铲子不干了，怒道：“你见过眼神灵活的死鱼吗？啊？！”

“呃……肚子疼。”

阿玄反应敏捷，一把捂着肚子弯下了腰，装模作样地嗷嗷哭疼：“都是爹爹不好，爹爹不受宠，连条像样的蒸鱼也讨不来。你们都饿了吧，爹爹这就出门讨饭去，实在不行，对街巷子里还有很多死老鼠……”

“阿玄，别闹了啊。”

陆桓康白着一张脸把他从门边拉回来，命他坐好，给蒸鱼淋上一层香油，挑去细刺，亲自一筷子一筷子地喂给他吃。


	84. 番外三    喵！喵！喵！喵！（中）

这厢陆二弟弟悉心呵护着狸子，那厢陆大当家为闺女操碎了心。

笋妞妞命里矜贵，娇气起来堪称无法无天，只要一觉睡醒不在晏琛怀中，立马能嚎得整座陆宅鸡犬不宁。陆桓城怕晏琛受累，指了两个奶娘、三个丫鬟过去伺候，仍是搞得喂奶也折腾、洗澡也折腾、哄睡也折腾……个个叫苦不迭，最后还需晏琛亲力亲为。

这般焦头烂额地忙到元宵晚上，临睡时，陆桓城忽然发觉了一件事——今年的笋季已经悄悄过去了半程。

晏琛却还不曾动情过。

他回想起去年弥漫一床的春色，不免心生落差，怨道：“阿琛，都正月了，你怎么还不缠着我讨笋？”

晏琛好不容易才哄睡了怀里的小闺女，赶紧示意他莫要吵嚷，然后轻步走到床边，弯腰把孩子放在熟睡的陆霖身旁，盖好被褥，又摘了左右两只银钩子，让层叠的青纱帐垂下来。

他安静地守望了一会儿，见孩子们睡得香甜，便执手将陆桓城带到屋子另一侧，笑话他道：“你打什么糟糕主意呢？”

“没有。”陆桓城矢口否认，“我只是……关心你。”

晏琛看出他欲盖弥彰，眼中笑意更浓了，倾身依偎过去，用双臂环住了他的腰，耐心解释给他听：“桓城，你看，我虽是一根竹子，可孕笋时用的……到底还是人身。十月怀胎，灵气折损，总要留出一段时间休养生息。若是小笋连番生出来，每年一根，你养得起，我也吃不消啊。”

陆桓城抓住关键，双眼一刹亮如狼眸：“所以说，今年没有笋季？”

“你，你不要这么激动。”

见他摆出一副饿虎扑食的架势，晏琛慌忙后退了两步：“没有笋季，你也不能胡来的……桓城！桓……你别这样……嗯，住手……孩子，孩子在呢！住手！”

他伸手去推陆桓城，衣襟就被扒开了，刚捂住衣襟，腰带又被扯松了，想去捞腰带，大半件衣衫直接从肩膀滑了下来。

晏琛顾此失彼，挣扎中遮体的布料越来越少，最后裸着身子被陆桓城印上了一脖子吻痕，霸道地劫去耳房索欢。

二人长达半年不曾亲密，陆桓城狼血沸腾，各种羞耻的姿势轮番上阵，把晏琛翻着面儿折腾了足足四五趟。后半夜小笋妞醒了，左右都摸不到晏琛，扯开嗓门尖厉啼哭起来，陆桓城却死死抱住了他，下身抽送不断，非逼得他又射了一回才肯撤身。

晏琛完事后缩在褥子里，搂着笋妞妞，一大一小的眼角都悬着委屈的泪水。

阳春三月，满庭芍药红似火。

阿玄临近产期，玩心却分毫不减，晃悠着滚圆的肚子在花丛里扑蝶，倒是晏琛古怪地犯了春困，靠着临窗小榻恹恹打盹。

“竹子，你最近不对啊。”阿玄窜上卧榻，尾巴灵活地贴身一绕，在他身旁蜷作了大毛团，“我都快生了也没你这么累，总感觉你好像……喵，你老实说，是不是又……”

“岚儿她……太顽皮，我晚上一直睡不好。”

晏琛离昏睡过去只差一步，根本没听清阿玄说什么，自顾自讲着话。他撑颊而坐，五指探入柔软的猫毛中，觉得它像枕头，也像羽绒，诱得人两片眼皮直打架，竟是越摸越困了，口中呢喃道：“也可能……太久没附灵，灵气不够了……唔，有一年了吧……我得找个机会……回趟竹子……”

他终于倦得睁不开眼了，梦游似地念叨着：“阿玄，你快生吧……你生了，有小猫崽，岚儿就能分点心……她总缠着我，我每天都……每天……”

睡梦中，晏琛也紧紧蹙着眉头。

他的身子不舒服极了，神识仿佛沉入了湖底，厚重的淤泥覆面，喘不过一丝气。胃里阵阵翻腾，嗓子眼却似被什么堵着，无论如何也吐不出来。

晏琛忍了几日，实在捱不住难受，便知会了陆桓城一声，幽魂一般飘去竹庭附灵了。

然而，这一晚正逢晚春谷雨。

谷雨时节，甘霖普降，润万物，而催生百谷。

青竹旁边湿土碎裂，顶出了一簇小嫩芽，然后是一段小笋尖，须臾整棵幼笋破土而出。

它饮着夜雨，不动声色地层层拔节往上，笋箨接连松脱，从笋身片片抖落，抽出青玉竿，展开翡翠伞，未至天亮，已长成了一根亭亭玉立的小翠竹。

晏琛正在竹身里酣睡，浑然不察异状。

藕花小苑中，陆桓城听着催人安眠的寂寞雨声，也舒畅而怡然地睡去了。旁边陆霖四仰八叉，陆岚口水直流，三个人躺成一片，谁也不知道天亮以后将会发生多么惊喜又惊吓的事情。

次日清晨，阿玄醒得比平时都早。

猫崽们活泼地扑腾着，圆滚滚的肚子动弹不断，强烈的直觉告诉他今天就该生了。他天不怕地不怕，生崽还是头一遭，便决定做一只勤学善问的狸子，沐浴着濛濛细雨，腆着肚皮去竹庭找晏琛讨点经验。

但是，今天的竹子……好像有点多啊。

一，二，三……四？

四？！

阿玄蹲在墙根下，觉得自己似乎眼花了——西窗前四根竹，高耸入云的是晏琛，笔直挺拔的是陆霖，玲珑纤细的是陆岚，剩下那一根瘦瘦巴巴、营养不良、风一吹就朝旁边歪的小破竹子是哪里来的！

他绕着小破竹子嗅了一圈，百思不得其解，便伸出前爪拍了拍晏琛：“竹子，醒一醒，你家进贼了！”

晨风中，竹叶随风轻颤，渐渐凝出了一团厚如白棉的雾气。

雾气散尽时，阿玄惊讶地看到晏琛蜷缩在泥地上，脸色苍白，呻吟连绵，衣衫凌乱散敞，露出了浑圆的、几乎足月的肚子。

阿玄一下呆住：“竹子，你这胎长得有点快啊！”

“怎……怎么突然就……”

晏琛忍痛坐起来，背靠竹身，捧着高隆的肚子大口大口喘着粗气。

他，他什么时候怀上孩子的？

阿玄抬爪一指小破竹子：“你看！”

晏琛转头，就见自己的根茎旁边冒出了一株新生的小雄竹，个头不过一丈余高，因为窜得太急，又瘦又细，根基也不稳，沾着烂泥的笋箨还没掉干净，看上去实在可怜极了。

他竟不知该说什么了，骂也舍不得骂，打也舍不得打，只得看着那莽撞的小青竹，无奈叹道：“我知道春雨甘甜，可你也不能乱喝啊。在爹爹肚子里乖乖长大不好么？非要急着一晚上窜一丈做什么？”

腹内猛然一阵抽紧，宫膜骤缩，爆发出剧烈而熟悉的绞痛，竟与临产时的动静无异。

晏琛惨叫出声，惊恐地捂住了肚子。

这就……要生了？

他与陆桓城行房撑死不过两个月，这孩子人息不足，迄今尚是一团混沌的胎灵，若是冒险生了出来，便会与他一模一样，长年累月地受困于青竹习性。

就算陆霖当年……起码也攒了六个月人息啊。

雨水微急，淋透了素白的衣衫。晏琛还想尽力忍耐一会儿，股间忽然涌出了湿热的水液，他脸色发青，抖着声音叫道：“阿玄，你帮帮我，帮我把桓城喊来，我……我大概要……”

他哽着嗓子，怎么也说不下去了，脸上一阵白一阵红，白是因为疼，红是因为臊。

这真的太丢脸了。

说好了要为阿玄接生，自己却在笋季与陆桓城任性胡来，生了笋也迟钝不知，竟弄出这样尴尬羞耻的事端来。

阿玄朝他响亮地喵了一声，表示知道了，然后箭矢一般冲到墙边，拖着笨重的身躯几步跃上墙顶，窜上瓦檐，顺着折转的东廊飞快向藕花小苑奔去。

得知消息的时候，陆桓城正在房里对镜剃面。

他二话不说拍下剪子，带着一下巴高低不齐的胡茬风驰电掣地冲了出去。阿玄跟在后头，时而小快步跑一阵，时而慢悠悠挪一阵，腹内猫崽子越闹越欢腾，疼得他龇牙咧嘴，痛不欲生。

刚才果然跑太疯了。

夭寿啊。

等他终于赶回苍玉轩时，晏琛已经被陆桓城抱到了床榻上，正分膝跪着，双臂搂着陆桓城的脖子，汗流浃背地一声声粗喘。喘息间他不知说了什么，就听陆桓城急道：“你别这么想，笋是我种的，哪里能算作你的错？这孩子若出了事，全该算在我头上！阿琛，你别怕，就当这孩子已经怀了十个月，好好把他生下来。陆家富足，养他一辈子也无碍的！”

阿玄意识到现场观摩生孩子的机会来了，兴奋不已，忙不迭地踱步过去，跃上床榻，绕着晏琛兜了一圈，然后寻一处柔软的被褥小心趴下。

阵痛又密又紧，肚子一阵缩一阵放，阿玄有些难受，吐出粉舌头，短促地喘息起来。

好疼啊！

头疼，腿疼，肚子疼，屁股疼……真是要了命啊！

晏琛这一胎长得有多急，生得就有多缓，产口磨磨蹭蹭不肯张开。任他怎么跪怎么躺，腹部永远高耸在前，顽石一般卡着不动。

陆桓城只好搀他下榻，扶着后腰一圈一圈蹒跚慢行。

阿玄见他疼得汗湿颈背，一张脸煞白如纸，万分庆幸自己现在是只狸子，可以用一嘴黑毛遮掩狰狞的表情。

他探头问：“竹子，你怎么样了？”

晏琛忍过一阵宫缩，撑着窗框小喘不止：“刚破水……还……早着呢……”

“破水？什么叫……”

阿玄话没问完，屁股突然一热，漏尿似地涌出了小滩液体。他扭头嗅了嗅，极其尴尬地拖着肚子往前蹭开两步，远离褥子上被他弄脏的区域。

唔……根据竹子丰富的经验，这才刚破水，离出生还早着呢，不必叫陆桓康来。

再等等。

最好等猫崽子生完了，他一只一只舔干净，把它们装进竹篮里，叼去向陆桓康邀个大功。

阿玄想象着那时陆桓康欣喜若狂的表情，身体再度充满了力量，颤悠悠地卷起一条大绒尾巴，继续窝成一团在被褥上捱痛，顺便观摩晏琛生笋。

晏琛每走一段，或许只有五六步距离，陆桓城都会鞍前马后地喂水、擦汗、替他按摩腰肌。

虽然阿玄一直和陆桓城不太对盘，但这个男人对晏琛体贴入微的呵护依然令人生羡，也难怪晏琛时刻离不开他，总是一副小媳妇模样。

要是陆桓康有他哥哥一半开窍就好了。

……唉。

阿玄不禁幽怨起来，力气趁机溜走了大半。

晏琛走动间疼出一身热汗，陆桓城帮他脱去了湿透的衣衫，松垮悬于腰际，露出大片白皙的脊背和一条诱人的脊线。他捧着高隆的肚子，上身前倾，脸颊枕在陆桓城颈窝处，低声耳语道：“桓城，怎么办，我有点忍不住了……好想用力……”

阿玄听力敏锐，竖起耳朵把每一个字都听了个清清楚楚，心中暗道：真巧啊，我也好想用力。

但“忍不住”又是什么意思？

生孩子还要等吉时？

阿玄不明所以，但他一个偷听的不好意思直接开口问，便怏怏地趴了回去，决定凭借狸子强大的忍耐力再拖一会儿——然后他就看见，陆桓城托起晏琛两瓣屁股，把人抱上桌案，掰开双腿，手指熟练地探入了股间那处隐秘的地方。

“……喵！”

干什么？我还在呢！

你们不要脸，我还要的啊！

陆桓城转头冷冰冰地瞪了他一眼，几步过来扯松帐钩，落下垂帘，挡住了阿玄的视线。

阿玄什么也看不见了，连声响也被挡去大半，只能郁闷地趴在床角拱了拱身子。

片刻后，他听见陆桓城温声道：“才六指，还没开全呢，阿琛再忍一忍……别用力，听话，疼急了就咬我……好好好，都是我的错，我的错，是我对不起阿琛……呃，要我帮你？怎么帮？”

二人咬耳低语，屋内陷入了静谧，只有疏疏落落的春雨还在敲打着窗棂。

又过片刻，帘外竟然响起了桌椅晃动、臀肉拍打的淫靡之声。晏琛娇吟如颤弦，酥酥软软地叫道：“啊……桓城，往里面……再深一点……嗯啊……”

阿玄目瞪口呆，整只猫都不好了。

这竹子受人疼宠时，原来竟这般绮媚又浮浪的么？平时那易羞易愧的良家样貌都跑哪儿去了？


	85. 番外三 喵！喵！喵！喵！（下）

陆二弟弟打着一把油纸伞沐雨赶来时，正巧遇上苍玉轩内催产活动如火如荼。

他在门外倒是听见了一些怪异响动，却因不知哥哥与嫂子也在此处，并未往歪处细想，只当是阿玄正在受痛挣扎，急忙抬手敲了敲房门，问道：“阿玄，你在里面吗？”

房门虚掩，应声滑开了一道狭缝。

他正准备推门而入，屋内突然爆开一声厉喝：“你敢进来！”

这一吼震得屋瓦颤动，窗框齐抖，还吓掉了陆二弟弟手中的伞。

他立在门外呆懵了几息，终于反应过来方才听到的那些动静究竟是什么，一张脸顿时臊得又红又烫，弯腰抓起雨伞就往竹庭外冲。但刚推开木栅栏，屋内又传出一声尖利的嘶叫：“喵——！！”

你给我回来！

陆桓康当即钉住了脚步，神情骇然——里头在做那档子事就算了，怎么连阿玄也在？！

一边是哥哥与嫂子，一边是阿玄与孩子，陆桓康陷入僵局，在屋外犹豫了短短一秒钟，心里那杆秤哐啷翻倒，便以袖遮目，把眼睛捂得严严实实，鼓足勇气高呼着“哥，我保证一眼都不看”就用力撞开房门，大步冲了进去。

因为视线受阻，陆桓康冲到床前还不知要收步，膝盖“砰”地撞上床板，整个人扯落半片垂帘径直滚了进去，差点把阿玄砸成一只肉饼。

阿玄严重受到惊吓，肚子猛缩，一只原本徘徊不前的小猫崽“哧溜”钻过产道，竟挤出了大半截身子。

这……似乎有点尴尬。

陆桓康慌忙爬起来，焦急道：“阿玄，你……你怎么样了？”

阿玄没说话，他用碧绿的眼眸盯着陆桓康，屏住呼吸，腹部一阵轻微蠕动。不一会儿，蓬松的大尾巴底下就多出了一只毛发乌黑的小崽子。

他这才舒畅地松出一口气，翘起尾巴，喜滋滋地给陆桓康看新生的小猫崽。

陆桓康初为人父，喜悦如同大浪冲头，一下子打得他理智全失。那小猫崽分明还没有半点人形，活像一只肮脏的小老鼠，他却仿佛看见了一个憨态可掬的小婴儿，盯着孩子的目光直勾勾的，转都转不过来。

阿玄心满意足，扭头给小猫崽咬断脐带，舔去残余的胎膜，叼进怀里保护了起来。身子稍稍一团，那厚长的绒毛就变作一床温暖小褥，为孩子遮住了早春冷风。

又过去一盏茶时间，帘外声响渐轻，晏琛终于熬到产口开全，被陆桓城抱回了榻上。

他裹着一条鸦青的薄氅子遮体，人却还没从高潮中缓过来，面颊绯红，娇喘急促，两条腿不住哆嗦，连向下推挤的劲儿都没有。

“喵！”

阿玄贱兮兮地叫了一声，故意吸引晏琛转头，然后叼起猫崽子大肆炫耀。

晏琛饱受打击，抖着嘴唇道：“用狸身算什么本事……你……呃，你化成人……再生一个试试……”

说着说着又疼狠了，扶着肚子跌进陆桓城怀里，断断续续地哭喘起来。

“……喵。”

不干。

阿玄拒绝被激将，把小黑狸子叼回去重新放好，继续淡定地团在被褥上产崽，一点也没有要化成人身的意思。

大约一刻之后，阿玄又叼来一只灰扑扑的小猫崽向晏琛炫耀。

晏琛腹中绞痛漫漫不歇，难以解脱，见阿玄生得这般爽快，心中嫉妒与委屈混在一块，几乎就要崩溃了，伏在陆桓城肩头哭诉道：“桓城，你快管管他……呃嗯……他，他存心的……”

陆桓城立刻朝阿玄飞去一记冷眼，眼含斥责，欲开口将之喝退，可当他看见那只小灰狸子皮毛上糊着的鲜血时，目光忽而就柔软了起来。

流了这么多血，想必也是很疼的，或许并不比晏琛好过多少。

阿玄只是……不喊疼罢了。

无论如何，那吱吱乱叫的小猫崽子到底是弟弟的嫡亲血脉，弟弟向来疼爱陆霖与陆岚，他这个做哥哥的……总不能反倒对弟弟的孩子大声叱骂。

陆桓城颇有感慨，及时将临到唇边的狠话咽了回去，伸手拍了拍陆桓康，低声道：“康儿，他俩是妯娌，比这个做什么，你管一管阿玄，让他安分点儿生，这样叼来叼去的……容易疼。”

这番话多少起到了一点效果，阿玄果真不再胡来，窝在陆二弟弟身旁安静地给孩子们舔毛。

他刚生完两只，体力亏空不济，第三只暂时还卡在腹内出不来，发作时痛得厉害，吭哧吭哧直吐舌头。陆桓康知道他心高气傲，不喜在人前显露出狼狈模样，便爬到床上，将他护在了角落里，一遍一遍抚摸他的脑袋，轻声细语说一些宽慰的话，把狸子欢喜得泪水盈眶，一双碧眸好像翡翠浸在了水里。

晏琛这边倒是势头喜人，几度推挤过后，小腹沉沉地坠到腿间，后穴已然露出了少许柔软的胎发。

陆桓城眼看孩子就快出来，连忙扶稳晏琛的腰身，鼓励他咬牙使劲。正在这关键的档口，他瞥见二弟那边似乎有了些许动静——阿玄扭头到尾巴底下舔弄一阵，再抬起头来时，口中竟叼了一只湿淋淋的小花狸子！

阿玄其实无意炫耀，只是想把孩子叼回怀里暖着而已，谁料陆桓城会错了意思，连连朝他使眼色，最后直接脱口而出：“阿玄！”

这么一喊，简直是不打自招。

晏琛立刻从他紧张的语气中猜出阿玄又生了一只，瞬间气馁力竭，孩子原本半露的小脑瓜全缩了回去。他伏在陆桓城怀里失声哭喘，还不忘狠狠砸了他一拳头。

阿玄幸灾乐祸，发出一串喜气洋洋的喵叫，被陆二弟弟及时捂嘴堵了回去。

正午时分，阿玄生下了最后一只纯白的小母猫，晏琛也熬过最痛苦的时光，终于让腹中的孩子来到了世上。

这是一个漂亮的男婴，在晏琛腹内孕育了短短两个月，灵息还未凝聚，孱弱的小身体裹在一团浓厚的雾气里，好似一尊玲珑剔透的玉雕娃娃。

几声啼哭过后，雾气悄然散去，这孩子也一并从晏琛怀里消失了。

陆桓城心急如焚，晏琛却握着他的手，望向窗外那株细瘦的新竹，摇头叹道：“罢了，急不得，让他在竹子里好好养一养吧。灵息攒够了，自然就能出来了。”

于是这一年初秋，阆州的佃户忙着收割庄稼，陆家却从竹子里收获了一个半岁大的孩子，取名为暄，意从岚消日升。

小陆暄鲁莽地提前蹦出了娘胎，作为代价，他在竹身里被困缚了整整一个夏季，叫天天不应，叫地地不灵，满腹委屈。好不容易回到晏琛的怀抱，立马哭了个洪水滔天，简直把几个月的眼泪全飚了出来，还糊了一脸鼻涕、洒了满床竹叶。

小笋妞这时刚好一岁大，比从前乖巧许多。她趴在床上，好奇地探头打量着这个不知哪儿冒出来的红鼻头小哭包，心里软软一动，也抖落几片叶子，用小胖手拣起来，四肢并用地爬过去，要把它送给弟弟。

陆暄一见到她，突然就止住眼泪不哭了，两只乌黑大眼呆呆地盯着她，须臾竟露出了万分欢喜的神色。

他张开双臂，挣出晏琛的怀抱，一把扑倒了漂亮的姐姐。

九月晚秋，天高远，云疏淡，西风月桂庭前香。

藕花小苑的临窗小榻之上，陆桓城倚案而坐，正打着一把乌檀算盘核对账目。晏琛沏好一壶清香的竹叶茶，为他斟了满杯，刚搁下茶壶，便被搂住腰身带进了怀里，跌坐在他的腿上。

衣衫底下十指渐渐扣紧，陆桓城照旧拨弄着算珠，遇到要翻页时，他轻轻一抬下巴，晏琛心领神会，便用手指拈起账簿一角，为他翻过一页去。

午后风和日暖，正适合说些家中琐事，关于母亲的健康，或者关于陆霖的课业，也适合说些陆家铺子里近来发生的趣事，还有坊间流传甚广的奇闻。

小榻另一边，陆桓康捧着一卷《行商纵览》入神地研读，遇见不懂之处便向哥哥虚心讨教，彼此探讨几句。阿玄懒散地躺在榻上，将他的大腿当作枕头垫着，若是嘴馋了，只要张开嘴巴，陆桓康就会从手边的碟子里拣起一条粗盐小鱼干，亲自喂给他吃。

屋里不远处的宽敞大床上，七个孩子闹成了一锅粥。

阿玄的四只小猫崽在满月那天化出了人身，唯独耳朵和尾巴还收不回去，此刻齐齐顶着两只绒耳朵、勾着一条小尾巴，相互扑来咬去，热烈地厮打追逐。陆暄和陆岚两根小竹子混在狸堆里，也与他们一块儿跌扑打滚。

陆暄有些呆萌，经常被小狸子偷袭得逞，时不时就栽个手足朝天，抖出八九片叶子来。陆岚则是十足的胆肥心野，见弟弟受了委屈，立刻左手揪尾巴，右手抓耳朵，以一敌二杀出一条血路，爬到弟弟身旁去保护他。

陆霖作为年长了六岁的哥哥，盘腿坐于大床中央，一边捧书诵读，一边熟练地照看弟妹，心态淡定，稳如神佛。

他认真念着书，目不斜视，右手随意一抓，便准确地把小煤球的爪子从陆岚嘴里拽了出来。不一会儿换作右手执书，左手随意一抓，又把十几片竹叶从小雪球的牙缝里抠了出来。

当然，陆霖厉害归厉害，却并不是万能的。

比方突然间，小花球一尾巴扫在了陆暄脸上，陆暄往后闪避，不巧摔了个屁股蹲儿，还吃了一嘴猫毛，心里无比委屈，当即就尖着嗓门儿嚎哭起来。旁边小雪球见状，莫名其妙也开始跟着瞎哭，这般一传二，二传三，很快整张床上啼哭声此起彼伏，响不绝耳。

陆霖无奈地探出头，高喊道：“爹！二叔！阿玄！干活了！”

只听外头乒呤乓啷一阵乱响，几个大人扔算盘的扔算盘，抛书册的抛书册，茶杯、鱼干全不要了，急匆匆地冲进来哄孩子。

晏琛与陆桓城配合默契，一人捞起一个，抱到屋外僻静的角落里柔声安慰。陆暄和陆岚都不算太难哄，不多时便止住了哽咽，睫毛上挂着几颗小泪珠，趴在爹爹怀里慢慢睡熟了。

阿玄哄孩子的手段则更加简单直白。

他化回狸身，朝床铺方向懒洋洋地喵了两声。孩子们听见爹爹呼唤，啼哭一顿，齐刷刷变回小奶猫，一只接一只地跳下床，翘着尾巴晃悠悠地奔了过来，脑袋挤脑袋地钻进阿玄怀里，享受起了爹爹亲密的舔舐。

可怜的小雪球刚被陆桓康抱入怀中，还没安慰几句，突然就发现自己落了单。她慌忙化回狸子，尖尖的利爪勾住陆桓康的衣裳，一颠一颠地竖着往下爬，头也不回地抛弃父亲，与哥哥们一起投入了阿玄怀中。

眨眼间，床上只剩下了陆霖一个人。

他依旧盘腿而坐，捧着书册，托着腮帮子，相当沮丧地叹了口气，心道：祖宗啊，我真的只讨了一个妹妹，为什么你们非要一股脑儿塞给我六个？

我实在是……带不动啊。


	86. 番外四  玄

从前，山里有一只可爱的小狸猫，黑毛白足。

它给自己取了个帅帅的名字，叫做玄。

玄武的玄。

他和一只赤毛狐狸结伴修行，两个小受当闺蜜，除了双修不能干，其他啥都能干，每天都开心到飞起来。

后来有一天，小狐狸用媚术勾到了一个大人物，被大红花轿吹吹打打娶回了家，山里就只剩下了孤单的小狸猫。

阿玄好寂寞啊，他从来没有这么寂寞过。

他去喝水，湖面就照出一道孤单的影子。他去唱歌，山谷里就回荡着一声孤单的喵叫。

树梢上嘴碎的麻雀排着队笑话他，一阵一阵地高唱：小红狐狸跟人跑啦，小红狐狸不要你啦！

阿玄飞快地窜上树，龇牙咧嘴地吓跑了这群麻雀，然后一屁股坐在树干上，幽怨地哀声叹气起来——水也不甜了，草也不绿了，鱼也不鲜了，扑蝶也无趣，捉虫也无趣，逮耗子也无趣……

他好寂寞啊，他从来没有这么寂寞过。

第二年的春天，阿玄突然不寂寞了。

他找到了新的乐子。

春天是一个好时节，一群小书生从城里来这儿踏青，他们吵哄哄的，作诗，对联，投壶流觞，嬉笑玩乐。

作诗要应景，对联要工整，投壶则讲一个快、准、狠。

书生堆里，总有聪明的那么一两个拔得头筹，被同窗们一致褒赞，也总有愚笨的那么一两个落在后头，做什么都引人哄笑。

阿玄蹲在树影里，兴奋地伸着脖子看他们玩，看他们闹，和他们一块儿嘲笑里头最傻的一个书生。

那个书生叫陆桓康。

据说他是从阆州有名的书香门第出来的，往上数几代，祖辈一水儿的状元榜眼探花，个个都是朝堂里响当当的人物。

只有他不一样。

他是陆家的异类，作诗不行，对联不行，连投壶的筷子也稀稀拉拉，全落在外头。

因为姓陆，因为祖宗太光鲜，他永远是被嘲弄得最厉害的那一个。他越来越紧张，念出的每一个词都错，扔出的每一根筷子都歪，周围的笑声也越来越响。

他们说，这是一个靠哥哥养着的废物。

没了哥哥，就凭他愚钝的天分，谁还肯供他读书。

他们又说，这是一个脏了血脉的野种。

一定是母亲红杏出了墙，生出的儿子才会和先辈天差地别。

他们说了好多好多笑话，说得那个傻书生面红耳赤，又因为嘴太笨了，连反驳也不会。

阿玄蹲在树上，跟着他们一起哈哈大笑，笑得从枝梢一头栽下来，跌进草丛里，拍拍屁股爬起来，又继续捧腹大笑。

阿玄一连看了陆桓康好多天的笑话，渐渐的，他不再笑了。

他感到厌烦了。

一看到陆桓康就烦。

这个人这么笨，这么丢脸，只会被别人当做笑料，怎么还特别不知趣，还好意思次次都来呢？

和他一样笨的耗子、麻雀、灰兔……早就死得尸骨都不剩了。可因为投胎做了人，得了一个好家世，还得了一个好哥哥，这愚笨的书生却依然幸运地活着。

不公平，一点儿也不公平。

这么笨的人，早该死了。

早该死了。

他死了，也许书生堆里就会冒出新的笑话来，不会永远都是老掉牙的这一个。

阿玄想听新的笑话了。

所以，他盼着陆桓康去死。

但是陆桓康还没死，阿玄倒差点先死了。

某一天他跳进水潭里，去追一条又肥又大的红鲤鱼，却被几根恼人的水藻缠住了后腿。

红鲤鱼趁机溜了，阿玄很不开心。

他生着闷气，懒洋洋地转身往岸边游，可是游着游着，他离水岸却越来越远。

那潭中水藻竟是个邪妖，长了一双诡异的獠牙，缚住阿玄的两条腿，将它用力往深幽的潭底拖去。

阿玄惊慌尖叫起来，在水面上拼命扑腾。

水潭边的山石后头突然站起来一个人，那人想也不想，噗通一声跳进水里，游过大半片水域，把阿玄从水藻手里抢了回去。

阿玄抖干净毛发上的水，抬头看清那人的脸，猛地出爪扇了他一巴掌。

陆桓康捂着脸上五道红爪印，表情茫然。

你为什么要打我。

他问。

你才是，为什么要跟一只猫说话，猫能回答你吗？

白痴！

阿玄恶狠狠地呲了他一声，头也不回地跑了。

这天，阿玄终于等到了一个新的笑话。

他听见其他的书生问陆桓康，你出去兜了一圈，怎么浑身都湿了。

陆桓康老实说，我刚才跳进水潭里，救了一只落水的猫。

救了一只猫。

其他人哈哈大笑，阿玄蹲在旁边的树上，也跟着哈哈大笑。

他看着陆桓康湿透的衣裳、尴尬的表情，还有窘迫得不知往哪里放的双手，笑得比任何人都要响亮。

你不知道猫会游泳吗？

不知道猫淹不死吗？

不知道我刚才只是装装样子，其实根本、彻底、一点儿也不害怕吗？

我这么机灵，在山里活蹦乱跳了百来年，避过了不知多少毒蛇猛兽，轮得到你一个书呆子来救？

因为几根水藻，阿玄在陆桓康面前丢尽了脸。

他不感恩。

他更加恶毒地诅咒陆桓康，盼望他早死，好给自己雪耻。

结果有一天，陆桓康真的死了。

那一年的晚春，书生们最后一次来踏青的时候，阿玄没有在人群中找到陆桓康的身影。

起初他以为陆桓康没来，直到半途一个书生发现不对，环顾四周，问大家那个蠢驴子似的陆桓康怎么不见了。

没有人知道。

他们七嘴八舌，笑嘻嘻地说，陆桓康向来拖拖拉拉的……可能掉队了吧。

陆桓康怕今天也丢脸……可能溜走了吧。

谁管他呢。

是呀，谁管他呢。

阿玄也照旧蹲在树梢上，观赏他们吟诗作对，投壶流觞，时不时甩着一条蓬松的大尾巴哈哈大笑。

只是多了一点点心不在焉。

一点点。

却不知道是为谁。

除了他，还有另一个小书生也心不在焉。

他的笑容勉强，举止慌张，仿佛隐藏着什么不可告人的秘密，还经常退到树木后面，探头探脑地往下看。

下面是一处山涧。

阿玄常去的。

山涧中央还有一条小溪，春天积雪融化，溪水会漫出来，把两旁的卵石汤汤浸没。

有什么好看的呢？

每年都一样，没什么好看的。

可是，就像有什么声音在催促着他，阿玄突然很想过去看一看。

他转过身，两三步窜下大树，箭矢一般地冲向崖壁，踩着凸出的山石和树枝左蹦又跳，跃进了那片幽暗的山涧。

在汩汩而流的小溪边，阿玄看到了陆桓康的身影。

他安静地趴着，脸朝下，口鼻浸没在水中，而水中没有一个气泡。他的面颊、额头和四肢都有擦伤，应该是顺着山坡滚下来的时候，被树枝和碎石刮伤的。

他终于悄无声息地死了。

遂了阿玄的心愿。

阿玄坐在溪边，歪头打量着陆桓康的尸体。

陆桓康的左颊上还留着那五条鲜红的爪印，没来得及消去。

他是怎么死的呢？

大概是被那个小书生欺负了吧？

绊了一跤，或者推了一把，没站稳，咕噜咕噜地从山坡上滚下去，脑袋撞到卵石，摔晕了过去，又正好口鼻入水，换不了气，所以……

连一点挣扎都没有就死去了。

物竞天择。

傻乎乎的书生，傻乎乎地死。

世间多么公平。

阿玄坐在一枚大大的卵石上，陪了陆桓康很久。

直到书生们离去了，直到太阳落山了，直到尸体冷透了。

无数的乌鸦在头顶盘旋，一声声唱着哀凄的丧歌。它们俯冲下来，几次想要啄尸，都被阿玄一爪子扇进了水里。

滚开。

他是我的。

就算变成了尸体，照样是我的。

阿玄像一只发怒的小豹子，口中发出低哑的嘶吼，不断在陆桓康身旁绕着圈子。

可是，今天守住了，明天怎么办呢？

一天一夜，溪水会泡烂面孔，尸体会散发出腐臭的味道，那时候，聚拢而来的就不再是乌鸦，而是阿玄也阻拦不了的食腐猛兽。

它们会撕扯陆桓康的尸体，把这蠢笨的小书生撕成烂肉，撕成血块，撕成连筋的骨头，撕成带皮的脑浆……

就像阿玄从前咬死的无数只耗子。

一团血肉模糊。

他的小书生……怎么能变成那样。

他每天都要嘲笑的小书生啊。

为什么现在不说话了？

不再拘谨地低着头，看着脚尖，涨红着面孔挤出一两个压不对平仄的词，然后慌忙摇头说错了，错了。

不再跳进深潭里，救一只会游水的猫，然后捂着面颊，傻愣愣地对这只猫说话。

以后……再也遇不到了吧。

明年那些书生们再来的时候，人群中还会有你吗？

不会了。

他们会有新的笑话，不是关于你。

每一个字都不是关于你。

多好啊。

就像我一直盼望的那样。

可是，我突然不想听新的笑话了。

我只想笑话你一个，笑你又蠢又笨，不会读书，不会争辩，被人家压得抬不起头，总是一副窝囊废的样子。

多好笑啊。

我笑不够的，一辈子也笑不够的。

阿玄抬起前爪，轻轻地蹭了蹭陆桓康左脸上的红痕。

我有九条命，送给你一条，你要不要？

要的吧。

就算是像你一样愚笨的人，一定也会要的吧。

那我就……给你了喔。

那天半夜，陆桓康从黑暗的噩梦中醒过来的时候，头顶正悬着一轮银盘似的满月。

满月很亮堂，周围化开了一圈溶溶的月晕。

像扫拢的星沙，像淡去的泪痕。

一个顶着绒耳朵的少年守在旁边看着他，歪着头，眼眸是清透的碧绿色。

“我叫阿玄，玄武的玄。”

他听见那个少年开了口，雀跃地说：“上回你救了一只狸子，就是我。作为回报，我要以身相许。”

以身相许喔，你要不要？

就算是像你一样愚笨的人，一定也会要的吧。

那我就……给你了喔。


	87. 小剧场 其一  狸子家の房事

猫是一种不太爱理人的动物。

陆桓康作为没有尊严的饲主，经常跟在阿玄背后百般讨好，但阿玄从来都回他一张高冷脸。

“喵，吃鱼了！”

饱了，谢谢。

不理。

“喵，来玩了！”

幼稚，谢谢。

不理。

“喵，来啪了！”

“嗷~~~~~~~~~~”

阿玄从树枝上一跃而下，翘着尾巴扑进陆桓康怀里。

猫还是一种比较爱幻想的动物。

证据就是，上面这些全是幻想。

现实永远是残酷的。

陆二少爷的确喜欢猫妖，前提是手边没有书。只要书卷一开，猫妖自动被打入冷宫，叫天天不应，叫地地不灵。阿玄还试过叫床，险些被分尸。

陆桓康经常淹没在几大摞书册中间，四四方方，围得看都看不见。

阿玄蹲在椅子上，幻想着陆桓康某天突然不读书了，每天都钓鱼，每天都捧着新鲜的小鱼儿来讨好他。

哼╭(╯^╰)╮

冷落我这么久，以为我会轻易屈服么？

阿玄下巴一昂，傲娇道：“滚，不吃！”

“？”

陆桓康从书页里抬起头，错愕地看向他。

啊，好丢人。

阿玄低头捂脸，夹紧尾巴，从椅子上跌了下去。

猫还是一种身段柔软的动物。

在床上能摆出各种令人血脉贲张的姿势。

可惜大多数时候，阿玄都只能自己摆给自己看。双腿妖娆地蹭扭，尾巴尖尖翘起来，非常激动地一阵颤抖。

“喵！”

快看快看，蚯蚓盘绕式，人类做不出来的！

陆桓康充耳不闻，继续埋首苦读。

其实关于“啪”这件事，阿玄一直很羡慕隔壁的竹子。竹子想要的时候，陆大少爷有求必应，陆大少爷想要的时候，竹子羞涩归羞涩，也是有求必应。

每逢下雨天，阿玄简直想放火烧了竹庭。

都什么玩意儿啊，隔着两道墙都能听到呻吟，考虑过寡妇的感受吗？

阿玄曾被气得离家出走过一次。当时陆霖那个小屁孩儿跑来说，他要有妹妹了，妹妹出生以后，也能骑在阿玄身上玩吗？

又骑？

当我是狗吗？

你当年生下来六斤四两，老子连膘带肉才十二斤！差点就偿命了！

阿玄觉得陆家根本待不下去，竹子一直生生生，每根笋都要骑他。看来这家天生克猫，比较适合养狗，他要去找一个宁死不读书的善良饲主，追求性福快乐的生活。

猫妖很有骨气，离家出走了整整两个时辰。

回来的时候，陆桓康已经换了一本书，还在阿玄的水碗里洗了笔，水中漂开一撇淡淡的墨汁，就像阿玄的忧伤。

阿玄一直没有说，他也是有发情期的。

虽然不像竹子那么浪……但是！竹子是往死里浪一场雨，他是幽幽怨怨地浪一整个春天！

春天的春，是春药的春。

万物复苏，唯有节操死透。

阿玄成精之前，曾经和一只狐狸为伍。他捞鱼的时候，狐狸在练媚术，他吓狗的时候，狐狸在练媚术，他被野猪追得满山跑的时候，狐狸在练媚术。

狐狸第一次使用媚术，就拐到了让阿玄惊掉下巴的大人物。狐狸沾沾自喜，好心要教他，他一脸嫌弃，立志做一只正直的猫。狐狸白他几眼，说后悔了别来求我。

“谁要求你。”

阿玄一甩毛茸茸的尾巴。

然后就后悔死了。

阿玄侧坐在窗台上，两条雪白的长腿勾起来，膝盖贴到胸口，露出圆润粉嫩的臀部。一根纯黑的长尾从股间伸出来，绕着妖媚小卷儿递到唇边，用牙齿叼住，舌头轻舔尾尖的软毛。

他春情荡漾地瞄了一眼陆桓康，对方头也没抬，专心致志地伏案钻研，奋笔疾书。

“你有病么？”

阿玄垮脸噘嘴，不乐道：“那句话怎么说的来着？书中自有黄金屋，黄金屋你哥已经赚来了，书中自有颜如玉，颜如玉正在窗台上眼巴巴地等你。你两个都不要，还读那些破书干什么？出家当和尚算了，也省的我劳心劳力，作践自己。”

陆二少爷抬起头，就看到窗边的猫妖咬着尾巴，绞着双腿，眉梢沮丧低垂，两只耳朵彻底蔫了，萎靡不振地耷拉在头顶上，浑身散发出一股怨妇气场。

陆二少爷想了想，合上书，一本一本叠起来。

他每叠一本，猫妖的耳朵就挺直一点儿，最后欢腾顶在了脑袋上。尾巴倏然绷直，从嘴里挣出去，尾尖剧烈颤抖。

陆桓康过来抱他，立刻被两条腿缠紧了后腰。

阿玄勾住他的脖子，瞳仁放大，媚眼如丝，腰肢像春柳一样扭动。

“喵！”

这一晚，全府的人都知道陆二少爷没读书。

陆大少爷屋里还养着两个未成年的孩子，干脆把门窗全关上了，严丝合缝，只差没拿胶布封住。

第二天，陆桓康神色自若，抱着猫儿来吃早饭。

陆霖喝着粥，饶有兴致地问：“二叔，你昨晚有听到奇怪的声音吗？妹妹都吓哭了。”

陆桓康挑了挑眉梢：“是么？吓哭了？我觉得挺好听的啊。”

猫儿身子一颤，缩成团球，羞涩地睡在他大腿上，四只小爪子亲昵地蹭弄。

这样，似乎也挺好的喵。


	88. 小剧场 其二  小竹子の夜话

某年某月，藕花小院，午夜  
  
陆岚（惊起）：四个！二叔家一下子有四个！  
陆暄（呼呼大睡）：……  
陆岚（推）：起来！给我起来！  
陆暄（半梦半醒）：……姐姐？  
陆岚（挥手）：啪！  
陆暄：……呜呜呜呜呜呜！  
陆霖（一脸朦胧）：你们俩在干嘛？  
陆岚（严肃状）：哥哥，我算过了，二叔家有四个！  
陆霖（茫然）：是啊，四个。  
陆岚（更严肃）：但我们只有三个！  
陆霖（无奈）：这很奇怪吗？我们是一根一根生的，他们是一窝一窝生的。  
陆岚（愤怒）：凭什么？！我们也要一窝一窝生！  
陆霖：你要累死竹子爹爹吗？  
陆岚（缩）：不要…  
陆暄（哭）：不要！！  
陆霖（倒头大睡）：不要就乖乖睡觉。  
陆岚（小声）：但是…还差一根！  
陆暄（大声）：差一根！  
陆霖（侧目惊奇）：小暄，你会数数了？  
陆暄（老实摇头）：不会。  
陆霖：那你怎么知道差一根？  
陆暄（指陆岚）：姐姐说的。  
陆岚（指自己）：我说的！  
陆霖（躺好）：……  
陆岚（掀被子）：哥哥，竹子爹爹再生一次，我们就和二叔家一样多了！  
陆霖（闷头大睡）：二叔家再生一次，就八只了。  
陆岚（咬手指）：对啊，我们生不过啊…  
陆暄（咬手指）：嗯嗯，我们生不过啊…  
陆岚（咬第二根手指）：那我们怎么办？  
陆霖（坐起）：小岚，你到底想干嘛？  
陆岚（认真）：哥哥，三对四，我们少一个，打不赢他们！  
陆暄（认真）：打不赢！  
陆霖（目瞪口呆）：…  
陆岚（严肃）：打不赢就会死得很惨！  
陆暄：呜呜呜呜呜呜！  
陆霖（仰望苍天）：打赢了也会被父亲大人吊起来抽的好吗？  
陆暄：啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
陆岚（捂嘴）：不要哭，会把爹爹吵醒的！  
陆霖：不会，他们今晚有活动，估计这会儿睡得很熟。  
陆岚（好奇）：什么活动？  
陆霖（极其尴尬）：……算，算账！  
陆岚（点点头）：哦~  
陆霖（心生一计）：小岚，我给你出道算术题，二叔家一共四只崽，加起来几岁？  
陆岚（掰手指）：一，二，一，二，一……二，三，四，一，二……  
陆霖：我的天啊。  
陆岚（大喊）：八岁！  
陆暄（跟着喊）：八岁！  
陆霖：那我几岁？  
陆岚（掰手指）：一，二，三，四……四，五，六，七…  
陆霖：我的天啊。  
陆岚（惊呼）：哥哥九岁！  
陆暄（自豪脸）：哥哥九岁！  
陆霖（循循善诱）：我一个人比他们四个加起来都大，还打不赢他们？  
陆岚：……  
陆暄：……姐姐，好像是这样…  
陆岚：好像是这样？  
陆暄（猛点头）：是这样！  
陆岚（大喜）：原来如此！  
陆霖（无力）：现在可以安心睡了吗？  
陆岚（喜悦万分）：哥哥，我们这就溜出去找他们打一架吧？！  
陆霖（瘫倒）：我的天啊。  



	89. 小剧场  其三  老夫夫の新笋

  
十几年后，苍玉轩，西窗前。  
  
大竹子：时间过得好快啊，转眼又到笋季了。  
陆小攻（从后面抱住）：……嗯。  
大竹子（专注）：今年林子里又长了好多笋，一棵，两棵，三棵……那边角落里，四棵，五棵……  
陆小攻（亲）：可惜阿琛这些年都不求着我讨笋了，害我夜里好生寂寞。  
大竹子（羞涩捏衣角）：讨笋什么的，不要再说了啦！  
陆小攻（撒娇状）：要不我们再生一个吧？  
大竹子：唔？  
陆小攻：你看，霖儿得了功名，以后留居京城，大概就不怎么回来了。岚儿成天领着小狸子往布庄跑，眼里全是金锭银票，一颗心比男孩儿还野。暄儿进了学堂，往后慢慢忙碌起来，迟早也得离家。咱们身边一个贴心的孩子都没有了，想想从前他们还小的时候，可不是一个比一个粘人么？  
大竹子（点点头）：这样说起来，好像是可以再添一个……  
陆小攻（双眼放光）：来吧来吧，阿琛，我们快去床上滚一圈！  
大竹子：不要，我看穿你了，你只是想找个理由做而已。  
陆小攻（沮丧）：阿琛~  
大竹子：哼。  
陆小攻（抱紧撒娇）：阿琛，你看人家竹子都有萌嘟嘟的小笋陪着，你身边没有，多寂寞啊。咱们就要一个嘛，不多，就一个！  
大竹子：谁说我身边没有？（伸手一指）喏，竹根南边，两尺远的土里。  
陆小攻（睁大眼，片刻后震惊脸）：好像……果然……的确……真的……有。  
大竹子：……不会吧？  
陆小攻：……不会吧？  
  
两人同时转头，久久对望。  
大竹子（惊叫）：哎哎哎，你干什么？别脱，别脱啊……刚开春，天还寒着呢，我的衣服！  
陆小攻（一脸欣喜）：快看看咱们家小笋长多大了！  
  
一番少儿不宜的扒衣活动过后。  
大竹子（盯着肚皮）：似乎……很平。  
陆小攻（迟疑）：嗯，月份不太对。  
大竹子（回头仔细打量）：笋尖有两寸高了，要是在我肚子里，应该已经显怀了才是。  
陆小攻：所以……不在你肚子里？  
大竹子：恐怕不在。  
陆小攻：怎么可能，它离你那么近，要是不在你肚子里，还能在谁……（顿住）  
大竹子（脸色苍白）：……天哪。  
陆小攻：……天哪。  
大竹子（结巴）：可，可是，霖儿向来很乖的……  
陆小攻（脸色铁青）：放出去的儿子，泼出去的水，谁知道他进京这么久都干了些什么。  
大竹子：但他才十七岁啊！  
陆小攻（皱眉）：你生他的时候，也一样只有十七岁。  
大竹子：那不一样的，我都长了三百多年了……不是，这不重要，重要的是我们现在怎么办？  
陆小攻：笋在他肚子里，我们能怎么办？  
大竹子（眼睛变得通红）：好端端的，我的霖儿怎么能……他这是被哪只狼吃掉了啊？离家那么远，出了这样的事也不修书告诉爹爹，我怎么能放心呢……我的霖儿，我的小霖儿……  
陆小攻（赶紧抱住）：不难过不难过，阿琛莫哭，霖儿不会有事的。  
大竹子：呜呜呜呜呜呜……  
  
这天晚上，陆小攻借由安慰的名义把大竹子骗到了床上，酱酱酿酿，翻来覆去地插了N遍。  
两个月以后。  
大竹子（泪眼朦胧）：呜呜呜呜呜呜……现在怎么办，霖儿的还没生，我又有了……  
陆小攻（端着一碗安胎药）：阿琛不哭，来，喝一口。  
大竹子：不喝！  
陆小攻：身子要紧，别闹了，听话，喝一口。  
大竹子（操起枕头）：滚！！


	90. 小剧场  其四  送水工の心机

N年以后，仙风道骨的玄清道长站在金鼎山山巅，一脸气愤：“你家那根竹子已经回来很多年了！”

阿玄开心点头：“是啊！”

道长吹胡子瞪眼：“那为什么还来打水！”

阿玄：“你没说不让打啊= =”

……

道长暴怒：“那你带只桶是几个意思？！”

阿玄回头瞄一眼水桶，坦然道：“每天来一趟很累的，换成桶装水，效果拔群！”

道长崩溃：“这群猫崽又是几个意思？！”

阿玄更坦然：“那么大的桶，我自己一只猫多慢啊。”

然后用尾巴碰了碰小猫崽，微笑道：“都叫爷爷。”

小煤球（礼貌）：“爷爷好！喵！”

小雪球（礼貌）：“爷爷好！喵！”

小灰球（礼貌）：“爷爷好！喵！”

小花球（礼貌）：“爷爷好！喵！”

玄清道长：“……宝宝们好。”

说完无语仰望苍天，脸色乍青乍白，挥舞着一柄拂尘气急败坏地走了。

阿玄长叹：“真是一个喜怒无常、捉摸不透的道长啊。”


	91. 小剧场 其五  陆桓城の养竹日记

第一篇 养竹心得

男人肾好，媳妇不跑

男人屌大，家里称霸

男人腰力强，老婆叫得浪

勤看天气预报，常备汇源肾宝

笋季种一根，十月不近身

笋季种两根，基本毁半生

笋季种三根，洗洗躺进坟

第二篇 关于蔬菜

阿琛基本是不吃肉的，偶尔喝汤，他是竹子，怕腥。

其实他菜也不怎么爱吃，尤其是蘑菇，据说是书房青苔石头缝里长了蘑菇，他给蘑菇挡雨，蘑菇给它卖萌，百来年交情很深，连蘑菇的同族香菇、金针菇、木耳、猴头菇、牛肝菇也不吃了。竹林土里听说还埋了根萝卜，不知道哪只兔子藏进去的，蹭着竹鞭和阿琛聊过天，所以萝卜也不吃，包括白萝卜、红萝卜、青萝卜、水萝卜。

家里能吃的菜越来越少，不过没关系，天天吃青菜也是可以的，谁让他是我媳妇儿呢。

媳妇儿说不吃啥，咱们就不吃啥！

第三篇 生育问题

今早在床上温存，跟阿琛讨论了一个困扰我许久的问题，结果被打了一巴掌。

事情是这样的，我问他，如果快生孩子的时候进竹子里，等上半个月，等小笋掉了箨壳、长成一根小青竹再出来，是不是能直接跳过生产这一步的痛苦。

阿琛愣了一会儿，然后哭了。

他说可以。

也就是说……之前生得那么苦，全都白疼了。

悔不当初的阿琛打了我一巴掌，所以，我为什么要嘴贱呢？

唉，以后不好奇了。

第四篇 因祸得福

那一巴掌挨得真值。

阿琛说既然不疼，也不伤身，可以考虑再生一根笋。我激动得手抖，连字都快写不好了，决定今晚就下手。

下一个孩子叫什么呢？

霖，岚，暄……雨有了，雾有了，太阳也有了，下一个叫陆雷？电闪雷鸣？

似乎气势恢弘，就这么定了。

第五篇 疼

竟然又挨了一巴掌。

阿琛愤怒地质问我：怎么不干脆叫陆霹雳呢！

我竟无言以对。

好吧，陆雷这个名字的确比较雷。

后来笋儿从学堂回来，贡献了一个名字，叫陆霓，说下一个是妹妹。我觉得笋儿这孩子特别神奇，他想要妹妹，阿琛就会怀女儿，他想要弟弟，阿琛就会怀儿子。

结果笋儿说，当年准备投胎的时候，他排在第一个，是队长，指挥后面的弟弟妹妹男女隔着排，所以现在按顺序投胎，弟弟后面一定是妹妹，妹妹后面一定是弟弟。

很有道理。

他胡诌的水平越来越高了，古灵精怪，念书入仕太可惜，应该去经商，绝对赚得盆满钵满。

第六篇 龙凤胎？！

我现在怀疑笋儿可能不是胡诌。

今天他恭恭敬敬地来敲门，说父亲大人，我弄错了，木头爹爹下一次生的应该是龙凤胎。昨晚弟弟给我托梦了，说舍不得妹妹，打算和她一起来。既然这样，不如就在霓字上再添一字，取“云霓”一词，生男名云，生女名霓，正好凑作一双龙凤。

听笋儿这么说，我有点迫不及待了。

龙凤胎啊！

我打算今晚就给把这两根笋给种了。


	92. 小剧场 其六 晏琛の日记

X月X日：

快要过年了，大家都要裁布做新衣裳，今天布庄的生意特别好，桓城挺高兴的，做了两次。

X月X日：

这段时间流行红杉木家具，木材生意也特别好，桓城还是很高兴，做了三次。

X月X日：

过年了，铺子歇业，伙计回家，桓城不用每天往外头跑，跟我说白天也可以做了……哎呀，好羞耻，可能要做四次，怎么办呢。

X月X日：

做了四次，好舒服。不能这样，要矜持。

X月X日：

昨天过程中笋儿好像醒了，是不是听到了什么？好怕他跟着弯啊。

X月X日：

笋儿又拿着竹叶子撩小姑娘去了，似乎没弯，我放心了。

X月X日：

今天收到一封京城寄来的家书，笋儿弯了。好惆怅，希望他不要跟着怀。

X月X日：

今天又收到一封京城寄来的家书，笋儿怀了。我觉得我当年出竹是一个错误。

X月X日：

今天又又收到一封京城寄来的家书，笋儿生了，我应该生气的，可还是好开心啊。我该给小小笋送什么礼物好呢？


	93. 小剧场 其七 阿玄和陆桓康の日记

阿玄：

今天偷看了竹子的笔记本，一半关于陆桓城，一半关于笋儿，仿佛一个幼儿园老师在认认真真记录小朋友的衣食住行……莫非这就是传说中的痴汉人妻受？果然有点萌啊。

晏琛：

今天偷看了阿玄的笔记本，一半关于二弟，一半关于房事，仿佛一个牛郎店的老鸨，认认真真记录牛郎的床上表现……莫非这就是二弟最近喜欢吃韭菜和牛鞭的原因？这样下去会被榨干的吧，要不要劝一劝阿玄克制一下？

阿玄：

我爱老二的老二！

阿玄：

昨天尝试了一个新的姿势，感觉不错，记下来，以后再用。

竹子：

昨天意外看到了阿玄的手绘春宫图，没得到什么启发。虽然他们这半年换了五十几种体位，但是……我和桓城都用过了，而且，我们的尺度似乎比较大？

阿玄：

谁在我的手绘春宫图上多加了五十多页？！站出来！

竹子：

是我，对不起。

阿玄：

谢谢！亲妯娌啊！

陆桓康：

今天去找大哥抱怨，让他管管嫂子，我被他害得肾虚腰疼，但大哥好像误会了什么，差点手撕了我……我真的不是那个意思啊！你看看阿玄那春宫图上都画的什么乱七八糟的玩意儿！

陆桓康：

我现在已经能靠闻的辨认猪腰子、牛腰子和羊腰子了，家里养一只妖精是真的伺候不起，还好他没修媚术，不然我应该已经入土为安了。

陆桓康：

饱受打击。

四个孩子课业不佳，又被夫子打手心，夫子问他们怎么回事，他们齐声说基因不好，一个爹是文盲，一个爹是智障……

我改行经商，生意做得还行啊，怎么就智障了？

不过阿玄文盲倒是真的，写篇日记没几个字，全是画，一张画得比一张丑。

突然觉得我们好配，绝配，天作之合。


	94. 无虐支线结局  假如圆房捅破了水（上）

（接第29章）

但陆桓城没有料到的是，晏琛温和的高潮有一样极其严重的负面效果。

纵欲。

两人双双泄出，相拥着温存了一阵，积压数月的情潮再度袭来，便忍不住纠缠热吻，滚在床上又欢好一回。

晏琛是一条被宁静港湾守护的小船，外头风雨再大，仍在徐徐水波里荡漾。陆桓城心无顾虑，下身凶蛮撞击，化作昏天暗地的疾风骤雨。

耳边低微的呻吟好似一朵绒花，绵绵地拂过。

他知道，晏琛很舒服。

体内情潮澎湃，陆桓城顶弄得越来越用力。晏琛在迷乱中一次接着一次高潮，幽穴痉挛不止，腹部酥酥热热，整个肚子几乎全麻了。他不停地唤着桓城，不停地要，早忘了自己还有身孕。

他们都忘了，体感再是温和， 激烈的撞击依旧伤身。

陆桓城濒临射精，胯下狠捣猛干，每一下都重重拍在晏琛臀上，最后一击顶入甬道深处，畅快地射出浓精。与此同时，晏琛体内突然涌出大股热流，吞没了那尚在吐精的顶端。

“桓城……我，我有点疼……”

晏琛抱住肚子，里头隐隐作动，令人心慌。

陆桓城忙从他体内抽出，就见穴内洪水泛滥，澄澈的清液一波波急涌而出，将他刚射入的白浊冲刷得一滴不留。

床褥湿透了一大片。

晏琛心头被阴影笼罩，不安地问：“我这是……怎么了？”

陆桓城盯着那滩清液，暗叫大事不妙。

晏琛……破水了。

“别怕，不会有事的。”

陆桓城抱他到床铺内侧卧着，摸了摸他的脸颊：“孩子大概要出生了，等会儿可能会肚子疼。你先休息着，疼了告诉我。”

话音刚落，晏琛就蹙起了眉头，约莫七八息后吐出一口气，可怜地道：“疼。”

两人都摸不清进展，等了片刻没再疼，陆桓城便先做些别的。

他们欢爱时弄得满床罪证，如今要做产房，自然得先把腥臊的被褥换掉。晏琛看着陆桓城撤去脏污的床单，铺上干净的，又抱来一床松软的被褥，来来回回十分忙碌。他自认无碍，便想起身帮忙，谁知腹内突然疼痛，只好憋了回去，一动不动地皱眉忍耐。

等匆匆收拾完毕，晏琛已痛过三回，额角出汗，面色微白，神情不太好看。陆桓城比他还要焦急，无头苍蝇似地在屋里踱步，踱了几圈，决定大晚上的去请稳婆。

晏琛喊住了他，道：“我看书上说，生孩子没有那么快的。我才刚疼起来，还得等上好几个时辰呢，天亮之前生不下来的。与其叫一大堆人乱哄哄地守着我，害我心慌，还不如只桓城一个作陪，我也好……唔……舒，舒坦些……”

腹内作疼，他按着肚子轻轻抽了口气，柔弱地唤着：“桓城。”

陆桓城想想也有道理，便放弃了无谓的折腾，回床上抱住晏琛，把手交给他，好在他忍痛时借一点力量。

两人如从前那般依偎而眠，只是这一回，谁都没能睡着。

晏琛的腹痛断断续续，每次发作，宫膜都会收缩绷紧，肚子阵阵发硬，交握的手疼得忍不住使力。陆桓城全神贯注地盯梢着，一有动静就替他揉捏后腰，按摩腹部，稍稍缓和一些疼痛。

但好景不长，大约是之前的交欢太激烈，晏琛的产程进展相当快。阵痛愈演愈烈，漫长且频密，仅仅一个时辰之后，他就熬不住了。每回疼起来，反应强烈得让陆桓城心疼如绞。

“桓城，怎么办……好疼，疼死了……”

晏琛无助地喘息，手臂和小臂上青筋一根根暴涨，嘴唇都快咬破了。他在陆桓城怀中辗转反侧，衣裳汗湿，身躯半裸，圆滚滚的肚子硬得揉都揉不软，任陆桓城怎么按摩都缓解不了一分疼痛。

忍了足足二十几息，晏琛倏然放松，浑身热汗地轻喘。

陆桓城什么都做不了，只能用枕巾为他擦去汗水，趁着不疼的间隙吻一吻他，以作安慰。

晏琛的脾气向来很好，但兔子急了都会咬人，何况这会儿是在生孩子。没什么力道的拳头不断往陆桓城胸口上捶，边捶边道：“都是你，都是你害的！快生了还来弄我，现在怎么办啊？疼得要命，停也停不下来，还一次比一次厉害，你叫我怎么熬，怎么熬嘛！”

说着竟嘤嘤哭了起来，哭着哭着又疼一回，顿时梨花带雨，凄楚可怜，抱着陆桓城的胳膊一口咬了下去。

这一口虎牙深嵌，当真用足全力，若非隔着衣物，险些就要咬掉一块肉。陆桓城终于体会到了当年他爹的痛苦，却是半点也不敢做声，反复安慰道：“是我不好，害得阿琛白白受疼。你往死里咬我，肚子有多疼，就咬我多重，别省力气。”

二十息过后，晏琛大汗淋漓地松了口，瘫软在床上。陆桓城的衣料齿痕狼藉，残留几道青紫的牙印。

晏琛从不知生孩子会这么疼，连时间的流逝也被拉得极长，漫漫望不到尽头。

他的耐心快被磨尽了，有气无力地道：“桓城，去看看……后面……开了多少？”

陆桓城立刻扶他仰面躺下，掰开他的两条腿观察产口，看了半天，觉得那红肿的小洞是比平日打开了一些，却不知该如何描述。

晏琛见他支吾许久也答不上来，连杀人的心都有了。自己生孩子疼成这副模样，陆桓城白捡一个爹当，却什么功课也不曾做过！他愤怒又委屈，加之临产脆弱，竟然崩溃地哭了出来：“我，我都要生了，你连产口都不会看，你根本就不上心，不配当爹！我不给你生了，你滚出去，滚出去！”

他伸腿想踹陆桓城，突然哀嚎一声捂住了肚子，大腿肌肉绷实，鬓角的热汗顺着脖子一条条淌下来，沾湿枕巾。底下的小口一翕一合，吐出半清半浊的液体，比之前开得稍大了些。

陆桓城赶紧伸入手指丈量，欣喜道：“四指，我量过了，开得很快，已经到四指了。”

“四指……”晏琛险些崩溃，“我疼了多久？”

“一个时辰。”

听到才过去一个时辰，晏琛整个人都瘫了，挺着软绵绵的肚子哀泣道：“书上说，要是初产，得六七个时辰才生得下来呢……我才疼了一个时辰，才一个时辰……桓城，我熬不动了，不想生了……”

回应他的，是又一次变本加厉的剧痛。

晏琛活像刚从水里捞出来，额头淌下豆大的汗珠，浑身热汗淋漓。陆桓城去外头接来一盆凉爽的瀑水，用巾帕为他擦身。但这毫无用处，只消疼过一回，身子便再度被汗液浸润，躁动的肚皮敷着一层细汗，腿间更加泥泞不堪。

等熬到子时，晏琛已疼得发疯。每逢阵痛，连陆桓城怀中都待不住，挣脱起来，抱着那铁壳般硬邦邦的肚子翻来覆去打滚。时而躬身，时而挺腰，哀嚎声高高低低，甚至理智尽失，口不择言，开始咒骂陆家祖宗十八代。

陆桓城哪还敢计较什么难听不难听，只要晏琛解恨，把他骂进坟里几百遍也无妨。但奇特的是，晏琛骂他祖宗十八代，并不只骂那五字，而是清清楚楚，一代一代逐辈骂上去。

先骂他爹，再骂他祖父，然后骂曾祖，接着骂高祖……

每一个都有名有姓，指着鼻子训斥，还连带生平事迹一块儿咒骂。陆桓城比照了一番，发觉名字居然全对，于是彻底傻了。

晏琛什么时候背的陆家家谱？

滚瓜烂熟，疼成一滩稀泥还记得名字，就连先祖在竹庭旁盖了一间小木屋都知道。

晏琛蜷着身子，咬牙切齿地道：“早知道烧了那屋子，烧了，就不会中榜，不中榜，就不会有陆家，没陆家，就不会生出你这个杀千刀的害我怀孕……呃……啊啊啊！”

十指揪紧被褥，绣线和丝纹挠得乱七八糟。

晏琛险些拧断指甲，一边痛哭一边颤栗，腰臀发抖，泪水混着汗水乱糟糟地淌了满脸。

陆桓城第一次见到晏琛这副模样，几乎不忍看下去，匆忙伸手探了探穴口，已开到八指，离解脱不远，便把这好消息告诉了晏琛。晏琛勉强点头，却说不出话。他正在最痛苦最煎熬的阶段，不由自主地随着疼痛往下用力，除了肚子，骨头也疼得要命。

陆桓城意识到情况失控，恐怕孩子等不到天亮了，便打算去请稳婆。晏琛一把揪住了他，摇头道：“不，别走……你别走……我不要一个人在这儿生！”

“我只走一会儿，请了稳婆就回来。”

“不要！”晏琛哭得越发凄厉，“我生得下来，你陪着我，不要走，不要……”

比起疼，他更怕孤身一人。

陆桓城终究没敢离开，陪着晏琛一同熬到产口开全，然后抱他躺坐于自己怀中，上身支起，双腿敞开，随着阵痛和宫缩的力道一阵阵往下使劲。

晏琛双手攥着床褥，憋红了一张脸，使出吃奶的力气推挤孩子。穴口处胎水与浊血横流，惨烈无比。如是努力了一个时辰，纵使哪吒也该生出来了，笋儿却依然稳扎稳打地睡在腹中，没有一点儿往外挪的迹象。

他被漫长的阵痛耗尽体力、磨尽心力，此时落得身心俱疲，余劲流失殆尽。腰背酸涨，腹内剧痛，额角泛起尖锐的疼痛，孩子却坚如磐石，死活不肯离开宫膜半步，圆圆硬硬的小脑袋抵在盆骨处，整整一个时辰不曾下降半寸。


	95. 无虐支线结局  假如圆房捅破了水（中）

为什么？

为什么不下来？

晏琛在陆桓城的搀扶下挣扎着换了一个姿势，趴到床上，双腿夹紧肚子，颤巍巍地撅起屁股，发作时身子竭力伏低，胸口贴着被褥，疼得汗流浃背。陆桓城伸手摸了摸胎儿的位置，面色难看至极——不管晏琛怎么用力，孩子纹丝不动。

“我生不下来……他不肯动，不肯出来……桓城，怎么办？”

晏琛从来没这么绝望过，泪痕狼藉的一张脸埋进被褥，阵痛来时大腿、腰腹、手臂，每一处都因拼命使力而颤抖，后头的穴口早已软软地张开，可孩子藏在最深处，像被浆糊粘住，看不见一丝微茫的希望。

他被陆桓城捞起来，软若无骨地伏于他肩头，对方用两只手帮他推挤肚子，可丝毫不见起效。

太疼了。

有几次过于用力，晏琛腰后的肌肉都在痉挛。

意识慢慢陷入混沌，疼痛也随之淡去，身体像被凿开了一个口子，所有的斗志和精力都从缺口涓涓流失。等流到一滴不剩，便是一尸两命。

笋儿。

他的笋儿！

他可以死，但笋儿不能死，笋儿还没有看过世间，还没有被宠爱过……

晏琛猛地打了一个激灵，脑中亮光乍现，终于意识到了难产的原因——这会儿是半夜，竹庭里的幼竹还没醒！

他今晚本不该生，是圆房弄破了水才匆匆临产，笋儿不知道这事，又太乖巧，向来准点睡、准点醒，不到黎明日出，决不提前苏醒。等天亮了，孩子醒来受到感召，自然知道要将笋箨脱去，让化形为胎的灵体从他腹中诞生，可是……还要熬多久？

他张口问陆桓城，陆桓城算了算，答两个时辰。

晏琛死死咬住了嘴唇，淌下两行清泪——不可能的，他熬不到那个时候。十指开全后的一呼一吸都是非人的折磨，他根本熬不过两个时辰，会疯，会死，会在疼痛的折磨下暴露出最丑陋的一面，拖着孩子一块儿命丧黄泉。

阵痛一波连着一波侵袭，再无间隙，沉垂的腹部时时刻刻坚硬如铁。晏琛大口地喘息，对陆桓城道：“帮我，帮我一个忙，去书房……竹庭里，找一根三尺高的小竹子……把……把它的……笋箨……剥干净……”

“什么？”陆桓城一个字也没听懂，“竹庭？”

晏琛含泪点头：“快，快点……”

陆桓城不明所以，犹豫道：“阿琛，你痛糊涂了么？你生着孩子，我怎么能去竹庭……”

“快去！”晏琛拼命砸他的肩，凄声道，“我要疼死了！”

陆桓城只觉云里雾里，却也没多问，动作利落地翻身下床，扯过一床薄被裹住晏琛，打横抱着他便往竹庭冲。一路颠簸不断，怀中人扭动哀叫，涕泪横流，揪着他的衣襟憋气用力，最后仍是瘫软如泥，哭着说不行，生不下来。

竹庭里，几十棵青竹亭亭玉立。

陆桓城把褥团放到地上，顾自一根一根翻找，起先寻错了方向，好半天才终于在黑暗中摸到一棵细瘦的小嫩竹，果真如晏琛所说，笋箨未落，还裹着薄薄的十来片。他揪住了想撕，又不确定，便问晏琛：“是这一棵么？”

晏琛赤身裸体跪坐在褥子上，一手扶肚，一手撑地，等待着阵痛来临，闻声回头看了一眼，朝陆桓城点点头。陆桓城当即撕下一片，晏琛毫无准备，顿觉肠穿肚烂，刀割脏腑，发出一声惨极的尖叫，滚进陆桓城怀里连连抽搐，力道大得按都按不住。

“阿琛！别这么动！会伤着的！”

陆桓城始料不及，牢牢扣住了他，不许他乱挣乱扭。大手在躁动的腹部来回安抚，想让孩子静一静。这一摸，便发现掌下的触感有了变化——孩子居然动了，还降低不少。

旁边的小幼竹摇摇叶片，崩碎泥土，开始慢吞吞地松箨。

晏琛现在才算真正体会到了痛楚，除了尖叫和喘气，一句话都说不出来。熬过漫漫无边的三十几息，肚子变作上尖下圆的一滴水，颤悠悠晃动。趁着短暂的阵痛间隙，陆桓城搀着他跪好，分开双膝，让他抱住自己的脖子，扶稳了腰身，等待下一趟发作。

晏琛喘了几口，激痛又至，好似一把锋利的匕首割开血肉，要把宫膜从腹中生生剥离。

疼痛比之前来得猛烈，好在进展相当喜人。每次推挤，孩子都能稍稍下移一些，大约推挤两三回，幼竹嫩节处的笋箨便会掉落一片，露出一小截青绿的竹壁。

有时太久没动静，晏琛受不住，开口请求陆桓城剥去一片，自己提前咬住衣料，双眸闭紧，准备承受剥箨的剧痛。陆桓城一摸到他肚子发硬，就配合着他向下推挤的力道，以极慢的速度撕去一片箨壳，掌心抚摸小腹，立竿见影地感觉到孩子在顺畅滑出。

他亲吻着晏琛汗湿的面颊，柔声安慰，什么别的也没多问。

都不重要了。

晏琛也许是一根成精的竹子，孩子也许是一棵成精的小笋……与他同榻而眠的少年并非人类，从前苦苦瞒着，眼下实在受不住痛了才自揭底细。陆桓城虽然震惊，却发现自己一点也不在乎。

非人，又如何呢？

晏琛还是晏琛，他怀里抱着的，还是最初那个一见钟情的、带着青竹气息的少年。

箨壳渐落，只余最后两片。

陆桓城摸了摸晏琛臀间，原本紧窄的小口已被完全撑开，孩子绒软的毛发露出来，湿漉漉，热乎乎，差一点儿就能落入人世。

“桓城……它，它是不是……要出来了？”

晏琛花容失色，慌乱而紧张地抱住他，只觉臀间夹着一块硕大的硬石，进退两难地堵塞着甬道。他跪得太久，大腿酸软发抖，这猛地一激动，腰杆阵阵发软，忍不住就想往地上坐。

陆桓城怕他一屁股把孩子顶回去，赶忙把人捞高了架住：“是，它要出来了，阿琛再努力一把？”

晏琛胡乱地道：“你要帮我……像刚才那样，撕，撕箨叶……”

“好，我帮你，一片一片地慢慢撕，阿琛再疼最后两回就熬出头了，好么？”

晏琛点点头，张嘴咬住陆桓城领口的衣料，屏起了呼吸等候。不出几息，强烈的阵痛如期而至，腹部硬成一块铁盾。他拼死用力，尖叫声被紧咬的牙关憋在喉咙里，孩子的小脑袋随之一寸一寸顶出穴口，混着刺目的鲜血与胎水，像一块湿润的墨玉。

陆桓城在心里替他数着时间，临近这次阵痛的尾声，孩子还未完全娩出，便极其干脆地扯去了一片笋箨。

几乎与此同时，黑乎乎的小肉球一下从甬道里冲了出来。晏琛疼得仰头哭叫，趴在陆桓城肩上急促喘息。陆桓城盯着孩子那隐约可见的小脑袋，顿时产生了一种梦幻般的不真实感——他的孩子，居然是他亲手剥出来的。

他怕孩子跌落，忙道：“还剩最后一次，阿琛自己撑住身子，我去后头托着孩子，好不好？”

“……好。”

晏琛吃力地答应，跪在褥子上点头。

小脑袋出来了，身子就是一瞬间的事儿。陆桓城挪到后头，双手刚托住那颗头颅，就听晏琛痛苦地哀鸣了一声，股间用力，那折磨了他整整一晚的孩子“噗通”落进了陆桓城手中。

悄然无息的，最后一片笋箨落了地。

小幼竹往上蹦了蹦，从此就是一根灵气旺盛的青竹了。

他躺在父亲掌心，扑腾着藕节似的小手小脚，发出了第一声响亮的啼哭。晏琛听见声音，突然什么痛苦都感觉不到了，胸口被喜悦灌满，磨人的疼痛一瞬间无影无踪，泪水涌出眼眶，止不住地往下掉。

他哽咽着问：“是女儿吗？”

他们心心念念的小女儿。

陆桓城抱起孩子看了看，答道：“是个壮实的男孩儿。”

胸口一处胎记，是绣花针一样细瘦的三枚竹叶。

“男孩儿……男孩儿也好的，你给我抱一抱，快……我要抱一抱。”

晏琛迫不及待地伸出手，陆桓城立刻小心翼翼地将初生的婴儿交给他，自己去书房取剪子。回来时看到惨兮兮的晏琛抱着湿淋淋的孩子，正伸手为他拭去残留的胎水，神情温柔而幸福。大的刚生完，小的刚出生，模样都挺狼狈，可这画面落在陆桓城眼里，美得无可替代。

一切苦难都过去了，以后，他们就是一家三口了。

陆桓城亲手剪断了脐带，又剪下半块干净的褥子做成一个小襁褓，把孩子裹起来。他低头在晏琛的额心轻轻落下一吻，温声道：“阿琛，辛苦你了。”


	96. 无虐支线结局  假如圆房捅破了水（下）

陆桓城当爹的过程差错百出，没让晏琛少抱怨，善后的过程恰恰相反，一桩桩事情办得稳妥，挑不出一点毛病。

黎明时分，晏琛热水沐浴完毕，披着一件干净的内衫卧在床上休息。笋儿睡在他怀里，肚子饿了，四处找奶喝，竟扒开了晏琛的衣裳，一口咬住那粉嫩嫩的乳头用力吮吸。

晏琛哪里会有奶？

笋儿却不管，把那乳头当做了极大的安慰，没有奶也要干吸，只要抱开，立刻哇哇大哭。晏琛没办法，任那没牙的小嘴叼着乳头，尴尬地望向陆桓城：“乳母呢？还没来么？”

陆桓城坐在床边，看着彼此依偎的一大一小，目光含笑：“很快就来了，别急，你先忍耐一会儿。”

其实，晏琛“喂奶”的模样……真的很吸引人。

要是真的有奶水就好了。

陆桓城一边揉着笋儿的小手，一边望着晏琛白皙的裸胸，脑中遐思不断。

过一会儿终于盼来了乳母，抱着笋儿哺喂，很快就喂得饱饱的。晏琛一直专心看着孩子，等喂够了才重新抱回怀中，耐心哄睡了他。陆桓城想到晏琛疼了整整一个通宵，需要静养，新生的孩子难免频繁啼哭，必会扰他安眠，便叫乳母把孩子抱出去照顾。

晏琛不依，非要抱着笋儿一块儿睡不可。陆桓城笑了笑，随他喜欢，让乳母回隔壁屋子休息去了。

窗外天光渐渐明亮。

温暖的卧室里，一家三口亲密相依。

陆桓城也睡进了被褥，手掌揉一揉晏琛还微微鼓胀的小腹，问他：“这儿还疼么？”

晏琛连忙比了个“噤声”的手势，埋怨地瞪了他一眼：“不疼了……你小声一些，莫吵着他，他才刚睡着呢。”

瞪完陆桓城，眼神马上恢复了温软，怜爱地望着笋儿，唇角满是笑意。

陆桓城受到差别对待，不由醋意泛滥——前些天还担心被他抛弃，哭哭啼啼地求他不要娶妻，这才刚当上爹，眼里就只剩孩子没有夫君了。今后若再生几个，他不得卷铺盖睡到床底下去?

好在手里还握着晏琛的把柄。

陆桓城故意点了点孩子的小鼻尖，不怀好意地道：“阿琛，竹子的事……你瞒得我好苦。这孩子要是一只竹妖，我们陆家可不会要它。”

话音刚落，晏琛的脸色登时变了。

晏琛被捅破秘密时的慌乱模样陆桓城见了太多次，熟悉得不能再熟悉——目光不敢接触，血色瞬间退去，身子发颤，指尖冰凉，呼吸转急……

而这一回，晏琛恰逢产后虚弱，一张脸惨白得几乎不能看了。

他怔怔地望着陆桓城，不能理解他这话什么意思似的，突然间心脉虚极，捂嘴猛呛，竟生生呛出了一大口血，星星点点地洒在襁褓上。

“阿琛？！”

陆桓城意识到闯了大祸，悔恨莫及，急道：“我瞎说的，这孩子我哪会不要？他是你为我生的，是我的骨血，管它是竹是人，什么草什么花我都要的！”

晏琛还是怔怔地看着他，听不见他说的这番话似的，突然间惊醒，反应却极其古怪，一个劲地把襁褓往陆桓城怀里塞，碰都不敢再碰一下，颤声道：“这孩子不是竹妖，我，我才是……你不喜欢妖精，我不拖累他就是了，你再给他找一个娘，替我养他，我不碰了，不碰了……”

说着就捂了衣衫往墙角缩去，生怕跟笋儿沾上一星半点的关系，唇角血沫还在往外溢，滴在白襟上，看得人触目惊心。

“阿琛，别这样……”

陆桓城恨极了自己的嘴贱。

晏琛到底有多爱他，他又不是不知道，怎么就非得莫名其妙吃一口孩子的飞醋，掐在晏琛刚生完的档口拿这种要命的事情刺激他？万一激出心病来，以后怎么过日子？

陆桓城担心晏琛以为他不喜欢这孩子，不敢把襁褓递回去，只好抱着那睡梦中吐泡泡的婴儿晃一晃、亲一亲，说天底下最喜欢他，不论是人是竹都不减一分疼爱。晏琛悬着泪，将信将疑地观望着，最后笋儿力挽狂澜，小腿一踢，哇哇啼哭起来，伸着胳膊要爹爹抱，才激得晏琛把他抱了回去，搂在臂弯里轻轻地哄。

陆桓城温声安慰了晏琛许久，又是道歉又是保证，承诺明天就给孩子起个名字，连带晏琛一起写进族谱，晏琛才勉强解开了心结，泪痕未干地睡去了。

小家伙单名一个霖字，乃是父亲宠爱爹爹，借他的名字祈求甘霖润竹，顺带润一润小笋。

晏琛生得惊心动魄，元气大伤，在床上静养了三天才下得去床。期间陆桓城宠妻如魔，晏琛一说竹子爱饮活水，他便嫌弃府内小泉不够滋养，每天早早起床，亲去近郊山泉打回一壶源头活水，浇灌他家的两根宝贝竹子。

晏琛被蒙在鼓里浇了三日，身子泛潮，频频想要如厕，难熬至极，更不解为什么只要陆桓城抱起陆霖，必定会被稀里哗啦地尿一身。开口一问，才知陆桓城好心办坏事，竟天天拿水浇他们！

他哭笑不得：“我本就是耐旱的植株，三百年都活过来了，哪里差你这几日的照顾？小霖儿才刚成竹，根须嫩着呢，你再这样浇它，它就要烂根了。”

陆霖嚎啕大哭，又报复地尿了陆桓城一胳膊。

三日过去，陆霖拧巴的小红脸长开了，皮肤白嫩嫩，手脚胖墩墩，瓷娃娃似地睡在襁褓里，只有哭起来，小鼻头才委屈地皱成一团。他还小，不太控制得住灵力，陆桓城每回换尿布都能抖出几片小竹叶，欢喜得很，全攒到了一块儿，存进小匣子里。

他问晏琛能不能变竹叶子，晏琛笑了笑，缓缓摊开五指。

几枚翠叶躺在掌心，纤细而清透。

陆桓城把它们拨入自己掌中，饶有兴致地看着：“我之前怎么没见你掉过叶子?”

“也掉过的。”晏琛淡淡笑道，“有时候控制不住……就会落几片，只是不敢给你瞧见。”

陆桓城挑眉：“什么时候？”

晏琛便红了脸，欲盖弥彰地避开目光，低头不肯回答。

藕花小苑的厅堂里堆满了礼物，小山似地一摞高过一摞，都是陆母送来的。

自从知道晏琛乃是书房一株灵竹所化，陆母疼他疼进了骨子里。按陆桓城的话来说，不是亲儿，胜似亲儿，奉仙供神都没这么上心过。背地里把陆桓城拉出去训斥，骂他精虫上脑，连守家的竹子也敢拐上床亵渎，就不怕祖先震怒么！

陆桓城脸皮极厚，耸肩道，睡也睡过了，孩子都生下来了，小陆霖正在那儿吧砸吧砸吮手指呢，祖先还能把他怎么着，气得陆母一手杖抡过来，差点撵他去祠堂罚跪。

更夸张的是，亲孙儿一抱入怀中，陆母连男身怀胎这等“妖孽”之事也立刻换了不同的说法。说别家都是普普通通的孩子，从女子腹中诞下，咱们陆家天赐麟儿，才能由男子诞下，这是寻常人家求也求不来的福份。

陆桓城看着母亲乐颠颠的样子，想起自己白挨的一巴掌，一时无语凝噎。

陆母抱着亲孙儿，活力焕发，满口小心肝小宝贝地乱叫。陆桓城鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地，总觉得这孩子占尽陆母独宠，将来要被惯得无法无天，于是去找晏琛商量教子大计。

“嗯，是不能这样惯着。”晏琛想了想，点头同意，“得多生几个，让娘亲宠不过来才好。”

陆桓城哑口无言，暗叹自己目光短浅，远不及他思路清奇、手段粗暴。

陆霖在一岁抓周以前，的确是个货真价实的小魔王。

陆母佩了整整五年的佛珠被他拿来磨牙，上好的金丝楠木，小虎牙愣是咬得坑坑洼洼。陆桓城夜里翻了几本账簿，临睡前往床边小案一搁，第二天起床，账簿只剩一半，余下的化作纸渣漫天乱飞，活像被狗啃过。晏琛抱着小家伙，从他嘴里抠出一堆糊烂的纸屑，心疼极了，埋怨地瞪一眼陆桓城，再不许他往房里带一本账簿。

陆桓城看着黑白不分、相互包庇的一大一小，觉得自己已经没有一点地位可言了。

几个月前，陆霖出生后的第一个酷暑炎夏，他怕孩子受热，晚上睡不安宁，便在书房设下了一张宽敞的凉榻，还备足了一桶冰水，以备消暑之需。结果半夜醒转，榻上居然只剩下了他一个人——晏琛用那桶冰水浇凉竹庭，抱着孩子附灵去了。

当时陆桓城的心情，苦闷得难以形容。

晏琛是竹子，小霖儿是竹子，唯独他不是。今后晏琛若再给他诞下几个孩子，全家高高低低一排青竹，枝叶苍翠地倚在西窗，只有他凡胎肉体，望竹兴叹，这夏天该怎么过。

不行，不能让晏琛再生了。

家里有两根竹子就够了。

结果天不遂人愿，就在陆霖办周岁宴的那一晚，晏琛当着宾客的面直接吐在了酒桌上，脸色一片苍白，软绵绵地昏死了过去。

陆桓城大惊失色地抱他回房，许久之后重新回到席上，众人关切问起，他半喜半忧地道，晏琛大概又怀孕了——还不是大夫诊出来的，是他摸出来的。

长到显怀了才害喜，这一胎真是深藏不露。

陆霖睁着一双乌溜溜的大眼睛，左看看，右看看，没找着竹子爹爹。陆桓城抱他去抓周，他想也没想，从里头抓出了一只小人偶，兴奋地捧在手里。

双髻，圆脸，是个可爱的小姑娘。

“霖儿想要个妹妹？”

陆霖吐出一个唾沫泡泡，软软地道：“……要妹妹。”

隔了一会儿又道：“要妹妹。”

怀里小人偶搂得紧紧的，像当真得了一个玲珑的小妹妹。

看来这一回，晏琛怀的多半是个女孩儿了。陆桓城抱着陆霖，亲了亲他的小鼻尖，温柔地道：“好，再过半年，就给你添个小妹妹。”

陆霖咯咯地笑起来，圆眸里落入了一颗明亮的星子。


	97. 相性30问

1 请问您的名字？

大竹子：晏琛。

陆小攻：陆桓城。

2 年龄是？

大竹子：做竹子的话……其实是三百岁，做人的话，那个……（看向陆小攻）

陆小攻（笑）：第一次见面就对我撒谎，说自己十七岁，好在他长得嫩，没穿帮。现在长大了点，看着能有二十好几了。

陆小攻（顿）：我么？我三十一了。

3 性别是？

大竹子（羞涩）：唔，是雄的。

陆小攻：男……（惊讶）等一下，“雄的”？

大竹子（点点头）：虽然我能生笋，但的确是一根雄竹子。

陆小攻（好奇）：雌雄有什么区别？

大竹子：如果是雌竹的话，自己到了春天就能生笋，不需要……呃，不需要和你那样……

陆小攻：那我不就一头绿了？

大竹子：……

4 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？

大竹子（小声）：他十四岁的时候，在家里的竹庭。

陆小攻：我一直以为是二十五岁那年，后来……怎么说呢，后来知道的时候实在是吓了一跳，受宠若惊，感觉挺对不起他的。

大竹子：不要紧。

陆小攻：衬托得我越发像一个渣攻了= =

大竹子：……

5 对对方的第一印象？

大竹子：一个意气风发的小少爷，生得也俊朗。

陆小攻：勇敢，单纯，秀气，一看就是没什么心机的善良孩子。

6 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？

大竹子：好呀……我是他的竹子嘛，当然是很好的。

陆小攻：特别好，至今没找到磨合不到位的地方。

7 您怎么称呼对方？

大竹子：桓城。

陆小攻：……还有呢？

大竹子（捏衣角，作含羞状）：有时在床上也叫陆哥哥。

陆小攻（笑）：我叫他阿琛。

8 您希望怎样被对方称呼？

大竹子：阿琛就好。

陆小攻：希望在床下也叫我陆哥哥。

大竹子（脸红）：……被孩子听到不太好。

陆小攻：没事，笋儿的脸皮比你厚。

9 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？

大竹子：……没，没有吧。

陆小攻（叹气）：唯一的不满就是经常有话不直说，藏在心里要我猜，比如现在这样。

大竹子（摇头）：真的没有。以前其实有过的，我怀笋儿的时候你总在外头忙，没时间陪我，我一个人很寂寞，想要你一直留在家里。但是现在的话……已经没有不开心的地方了。

陆小攻：因为笋儿成天陪着你，所以不需要我了吧？

大竹子：并，并不是！

10 对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？

大竹子（认真思考片刻）：纳妾。

陆小攻（崩溃）：我是断袖。

大竹子：那……纳男妾？

陆小攻：阿琛，我只喜欢你。

大竹子（又脸红）：那……还有，你天天都想往我肚子里种笋，这样也不太好的。

陆小攻：这只是情趣、情趣而已。

大竹子（皱眉）：那你为什么一直射在里面？

陆小攻：……

大竹子（僵）：天啊，我都在说什么（双手捂脸）！快删掉，这段不要记！

大竹子（片刻后抬头）：……删，删掉了吗？

陆小攻（拥抱）：删掉了删掉了，她本子上一个字也没有，我检查过了。

大竹子（啜泣）：……真是，真是太失态了……

11 你们的关系到达何种程度了？

大竹子（哽咽）：……太失态了……

陆小攻：到达了……很失态的程度（迷の微笑）。

大竹子：这些问题真可怕！

12 请问您是攻方，还是受方？

大竹子：……就没有正常一点的问题了么？

陆小攻（泰然）：攻方。

大竹子（拘谨）：……受方。

13 为什么会如此决定呢？

陆小攻：他发情厉害的时候，光弄前面是不够的……

大竹子：桓城！

陆小攻（笑容温柔）：……后面也要伺候到位，所以自然而然的，天意注定了他要在下面。

大竹子：桓城！！

陆小攻（思考）：……如果遇到笋季的话，他在下面连润滑都不需要。

大竹子：桓城！！！

作者菌（打断）：你再讲下去，他就要动胎气了。

陆小攻：阿琛，放松点，这事有什么好害羞的呢？夫妻之间要坦诚相待，以后才会更舒服。

大竹子（犹豫半晌）：……好，好吧。

14 您对现在的状况满意么？

陆小攻（鼓励的眼神）：来，阿琛先说。

大竹子（羞）：……满意的。

陆小攻：他的耐久还是不太够，尤其笋季，高潮太快，很伤身，我一直要注意控制节奏，不过大多数时候是满意的。

作者菌（翻设定）：这个……高潮快是因为身体太想怀孕，你们多生几胎，这种症状自然而然就会消失了。

大竹子（惊喜）：真的吗？

作者菌：两位试试就知道了。

15 初次H的地点？

陆小攻（思考）：仰京客栈吧……啊，不对，是在我家书房里？

大竹子：嗯，书房里。

16 当时的感觉？

陆小攻（苦恼）：过去太久，细节有点不记得了，总体来说很舒服。

大竹子：挺疼的。

陆小攻（诧异）：是，是吗？

大竹子：我第一次出竹，你又没什么经验，所以……可能弄得重了点。但是不要紧，（低头）后来几次就很舒服了。

陆小攻（呆）：几次？！不止一次吗？！

大竹子：……三次。

陆小攻：阿琛，我错了。

大竹子（笑）：没事，我也很享受的，还落了一堆叶子。

陆小攻（恍然大悟）：难怪第二天枕头上有叶子，我以为是风吹进来的，掸掉了，早知道应该好好留着。

大竹子：留着它干嘛。

陆小攻：毕竟是我们的初夜（叶）纪念。

大竹子：……

17 当时对方的样子？

陆小攻：呃，这个……其实……

大竹子（笑）：他真的不记得了，别难为他。

陆小攻（转头）：阿琛记得多少？

大竹子（面露温柔）：我都记得。你拧着眉头，脖子流了很多汗，一直在喘。我叫你停一停，你说真的没法停，向我道歉，最后射出来的时候特别激动，还趴在我身上哭了。

陆小攻（窘迫）：年少血气旺盛，也没真刀真枪上过阵，第一次这么爽，所以……

大竹子（点点头）：我理解的。

18 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？

陆小攻（沮丧）：……

大竹子（笑）：咱们不说书房那次了，说说仰京那次。

陆小攻：千万别说！

大竹子：那天早上他说的是“阿琛，我又硬了”。

陆小攻：……

19 每星期H的次数？

大竹子（掰指头）：四次？

陆小攻：怎么可能。

大竹子（认真）：你看，我每周要陪笋儿睡三晚……

陆小攻：剩下的四晚归我，每晚最少两次，所以每周是八次。雨天和笋季要另算，一个雨天算三次，一个笋季算……说真的，笋季那段时间，白天晚上都缠着我，我用算盘都数不过来，根本没法出去做生意。

大竹子（委屈）：我……我也不想这样啊，又不是我能控制的。

陆小攻（慌）：阿琛，我没怪你，我只是想秀个恩爱！

大竹子（泪）：以后遇着雨天，还有笋季什么的，我回竹子里待着就是了，不打扰你清净。

陆小攻：阿琛，阿琛，我错了！

20 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？

大竹子（赌气）：几次他都嫌多……以后不做了，不做行了吧？

陆小攻（赶紧抱住）：哪有什么理想不理想的，这都什么破问题！阿琛想要，咱们就做，阿琛舒服了最重要，次数全是浮云！换下一题，赶紧，赶紧的！

作者菌：……

21 那么，是怎样的H呢？

大竹子（赌气）：不做了，问别人去。

陆小攻（继续抱住）：我们阿琛喜欢一开始温柔的，然后由缓至急，由轻到重，一点点让他哭，一点点让他叫，浑身发软，一句话也说不出来，最后神志不清地管我讨笋宝宝，说肚子里空空的，要种上好多根才会满……

大竹子（又羞又怒）：你够了！滚！

陆小攻：别生气别生气，当心孩子闹你。

（中场休息，安抚孕夫情绪，一勺一勺喂安胎药）

（小笋儿对父亲欺负竹子爹爹的恶劣行径展开了严厉批评，发誓在妹妹出生之前再也不会让竹子爹爹去父亲房里睡）

22 对方最敏感的地方？

大竹子（依旧情绪低落）：颈窝，还有腰。

陆小攻（点头）：对对对，阿琛真是太了解我了，太体贴了！

大竹子（不理）：哼。

陆小攻：他敏感的地方特别多，耳垂，颈线，大腿内侧，乳头，十指指尖……每个地方我都会好好照顾到的。

23 用一句话形容H时的对方？

陆小攻（滔滔）：香甜软糯，美味可口，含苞待放，幽蕊紧裹，银瓶乍破，水浆迸溅……

大竹子：不要脸。

24 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？

陆小攻：喜欢。

大竹子：……

陆小攻：他也喜欢。

大竹子：……

25 一般情况下H的场所？

陆小攻：藕花小苑的床、卧榻，苍玉轩的床、卧榻，梨木小案，竹庭最靠内的墙角，莲池假山旁边，还有家里的祠堂，马车，客栈……

大竹子（斜瞥）：不要脸。

26 您想尝试的H地点？

陆小攻：家里都做过了，我想试试野外的温泉和湖泊。

大竹子（忸怩）：不要脸。

陆小攻（笑）：阿琛想试试哪儿？说一个听听。

大竹子（低声）：家里就好了。

27 冲澡是在H前还是H后？

大竹子：……后。

陆小攻（灵光一闪）：阿琛，我们还没在浴桶里做过，要不要哪天试一试？

大竹子（捂腹）：浴桶太小，我都怀孕八个月了……不方便。

陆小攻：那生下来以后呢？

大竹子：……好。

28 H时有什么约定么？

陆小攻：有求必应，指哪打哪。

大竹子（脸红）：……不需要约定，已经很默契了。

29 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？

大竹子：没有。

陆小攻：没有。

大竹子（微怔）：你也没有？

陆小攻（笑）：我看着像是会逛青楼找小馆的人么？

大竹子（摇了摇头）：不像……可你们生意场上，不都是声色犬马、花天酒地的么？

陆小攻（大笑）：你夫君我洁身自好，从不酒后乱性。不过说实话，这二十来年我压抑得的确有点狠，刚遇见你那会儿洪荒之力爆发，天天往死里折腾你。

大竹子：……我，我很高兴。

30 对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？

陆小攻（坦然）：反对。

大竹子（沉默）：……

陆小攻：如果阿琛心里没有我，我不会碰他。云雨欢好，还是要情投意合才最惬意。

大竹子：……其实，我们第一次做的时候，我心里想的就是……也许你一辈子都不会认识我，不会喜欢我，但我还是……想和你过一夜。

陆小攻（惊）：阿琛？

大竹子：就算得不到心，能被你抱一抱、亲一亲，我也是很开心的。

陆小攻（拥抱）：阿琛乖，不难过了，以后每天都抱你、亲你、宠你，嗯？

大竹子：……好。


End file.
